


Починка стены

by Mavis_Claire, philippa



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Humor, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 192,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis_Claire/pseuds/Mavis_Claire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через десять лет после Битвы за Хогвартс семьи Поттеров и Уизли решают, что пришла пора восстановить старый дом родителей Гарри в Годриковой Лощине. Отправив жен и детей в отпуск, Гарри и Рон берутся за работу, не зная, какие тайны подстерегают их среди развалин, кто еще кроме Годрика Гриффиндора некогда имел отношение к этим местам и к чему может привести столь невинный на первый взгляд замысел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо нашей дорогой бете, Rhaina!
> 
> Авторы благодарят артера и виддера, пришедших на помощь в трудную минуту :)
> 
> Внимание: ООС, АУ по всем канонам, смерть второстепенных персонажей, обсценная лексика, постхог, ER, много оригинальных персонажей. Все персонажи, вступающие в интимные отношения, являются совершеннолетними. Семейный роман со всеми вытекающими: отношения, дети, домашние животные, хозяйство, бытовой алкоголизм и курение, куча подробностей, вот это все.
> 
> 1\. Кроссовер с Артуровским циклом как таковым и с трилогией Мэри Стюарт о Мерлине («Хрустальный грот», «Полые холмы», «Последнее волшебство»), оттуда же взято имя Эмрис, которое Артур носил, будучи воспитанником сэра Эктора в Галаве, и название Каэр-Кэмел вместо Камелот;  
> 2\. Калибурн — другое название меча Артура, Экскалибура. Гальфрид Монмутский латинизировал название — меч в его работе XII века «История королей Британии» именуется Калибурн (Caliburn) или Калибурнус (Caliburnus) (вероятно, от лат. chalybs — «сталь»);  
> 3\. Концепция Логриса позаимствована из «Космической трилогии» уважаемого К.С.Льюиса (роман «Мерзейшая мощь»);  
> 4\. Кроссоверы: с сериалом «Шерлок» BBC и с циклом «Реки Лондона» Б.Аароновича;  
> 5\. Фрагменты стихотворений Роберта Фроста «Починка стены» в эпиграфе, Томаса Мэлори «Death of King Arthur» и Дж. Моррисона «People Are Strange» в тексте даны в переводе авторов;  
> 6\. Все искажения исторических фактов, в том числе биографий Обри Бердслея и сэра Томаса Мэлори, остаются на совести авторов;  
> 7\. Авторы, пусть и несколько своеобразно, выражают свою солидарность с фэндомом «My Little Pony»;  
> 8\. Авторы благодарят неизвестного доброжелателя с АГ, подарившего героям краткий, но содержательный диалог;  
> 9\. Если вам показалось, что вы встретили в тексте какую-либо цитату, то, скорее всего, вам не показалось;  
> 10\. Авторы очень просят учитывать примечания : )

И вот мы подошли  
Туда, где никакой стены не нужно:  
Он хвойный лес, я яблоневый сад,  
И яблони мои через забор  
За шишками, заметьте, не полезут,  
А он: «Хорош забор — хорош сосед»

Роберт Фрост «Починка стены»

Здесь — дождь, там — солнце. Радуга и лето.   
Та правда — мне, тебе же — правда эта.  
Твоя — в одеждах, а моя — раздета.

Альфред Теннисон «Королевские идиллии»

  

**ПРОЛОГ**

 

**Гарри**

Джинни, когда хотела добиться чего-нибудь сомнительного, ну или того, что казалось ей сомнительным с моей точки зрения, всегда становилась мягкой. Я правда не знаю, как это еще назвать. Просто мягкой, везде, и снаружи, и внутри, и мне это нравилось. Очень. То есть, сначала-то напрягало, но вот теперь, когда десять лет прошло, как мы поженились, и все детские спальни в доме уже были заняты — ага, мы переселили Лили в отдельную комнату, как только ей исполнилось два, — мне ужасно, до мурашек, до поджатых пальцев на ногах, нравилась мягкая Джинни. У неё это так мило и забавно получалось, и даже не знаю, что выглядело забавнее — сама эта мягкость или то, как она делала вид, что ничего не происходит. Что всё в порядке вещей.

Ну и секс, да. Она сползла с меня так… осторожненько, стекла, а я остался валяться довольной медузой, мурашки постепенно проходили, въеживаясь куда-то в простыню, и ноги уже не сводило от желания вставить в это мягкое и обволакивающее всего себя. Сытый, сонный и довольный. Спать.

Спать — это я зря надеялся. Потому что секс был первой серией, не финалом, а прологом, и всё затевалось для чего-то — не знаю пока, чего. Чего-то сомнительного, как обычно.

Она потянулась за стаканом сливочного пива, стоявшим на столике с моей стороны кровати, отпила, оставив над верхней губой белую полоску пены, и сказала задумчиво:

— По поводу лета, Гарри.

Я непроизвольно повернул голову к окну: за плотными, темными, зимними шторами еще вовсю гулял мутный февраль, самое тоскливое время, всегда, хоть у Дурслей, хоть в Хогвартсе. А у неё тут пиво и лето. С каких это пор Джинни начинает планировать лето в феврале?

— У нас тут возникла идея.

О. «У нас» — это многое объясняет. Да блин, почему даже в постели с женой нельзя отключить аврорат в голове? А раз не отключить, то я знаю, что это за «мы». Планировать настолько загодя может только один человек. И никаких сюрпризов не ожидается, как обычно и бывает с джинниными трюками. И спать хочется. 

Нет, она всё-таки сумела меня удивить. Пожалуй, тем, как они спелись с Гермионой за то время, пока сидели с малышами.

Лето действительно было распланировано от и до. В феврале. Самая младшая миссис Уизли отвлеклась от судеб своих драгоценных домовиков и занялась нашими собственными перспективами. Решительно, как всегда. Мягкая Джинни, в которой постепенно начинал возрождаться её обыкновенный, ежедневный кремень, изложила план Гермионы коротко и ясно:

— Мама и папа собираются к Чарли. Джордж останется в магазине. Мы забираем Тедди, всех детей, и Анджелина тоже хочет с нами, и едем во Францию.

— Э, — только и смог выдавить я, — ну, э.

— Не «э», Гарри, а дослушай.

— Франция нас не выдержит.

— Прекрасно выдержит. И не «нас», а нас.

Черт, я всё еще хотел спать.

— Мы едем. У бабушки Флер огромный дом на юге, и мы едем туда.

—  «Мы» — это кто?

— Мы все, кроме тебя и Рона.

Вот тут я начал просыпаться. Так, вполглаза. Ровно настолько, чтобы даже без очков увидеть, как от возбуждения светятся веснушки у неё на носу. Мягкая Джинни. А что они придумали для нас?

— Вы займетесь Годриковой Лощиной.

И она затараторила, так что я не мог уже вставить ни «э», ни «ну», ни вдоха, ни выдоха.

Все уедут к неведомому морю неизвестно к кому, а мы с Роном отправимся в Лощину, чтобы, блин, привести в порядок дом моих родителей, — «то есть, Гарри, дом и участок, конечно», — и будет здорово отметить там мой день рождения, а потом они останутся в Лощине до начала осени. Всё!

Джинни остановилась неожиданно, как будто поймала снитч и матч закончился. Опять потянулась за пивом. Взглянула искоса и спряталась за рыжими прядями.

Когда вы женаты уже десять лет (интересно, есть ли кто-нибудь, кто думает «всего десять лет»?), то надо просто охуеть сколько фантазии, чтобы в таких вот случаях изобразить что-нибудь новенькое. Фантазия Джинни, насколько я мог Джинни понять, почти целиком уходила на детей, ну и еще чуть-чуть на квиддич. Мне же доставалось то, что можно было назвать «остатки сладки». Остатки действительно были сладкими, лучшими остатками в моей жизни: если бы Джин захотела заняться мной всерьез, как после школы, — ни о какой работе я бы и не вспомнил.

А работы хватало. Ладно, если честно, я еще мог подумать о длине мини-юбки нашего нового стажера, Лиз Фейги. Потому что даже если она ходила в форменной мантии, любому зрячему было очевидно: юбка под этой мантией прикрывает попу хорошо если на дюйм. Просто потому, что невозможно не думать об этом, когда перед тобой день за днем маячат нескончаемо длинные ноги в каких-то суперпрозрачных навороченных чулках. И никакая мантия ногам и чулкам не помеха. Если я еще — уже? — считал Фейги абстрактным произведением искусства, то наш молодой аналитик Эд Диггори, как только видел Лиз, просто вставал по стойке «смирно», причем весь, включая член, я думаю.

Наверно, я совсем отвлёкся: Джинни ущипнула меня за плечо и требовательно протянула:

— Ну-у-у?

— Ну — что? Не знаю.

— Гарри!

— Но я правда не знаю, когда у меня будет отпуск.

— Во-о-от, — тон её сменился на торжествующий: вероятно, всё шло точно по гермиониному плану. — Поэтому ты должен договориться об отпуске заранее. Поэтому мы обсуждаем лето сейчас, — она тоже посмотрела на шторы и поёжилась. — В феврале.

Я совершенно не хотел спорить. Всё-таки её штука с мягкостью работала как часы. Полное размягчение всего. Но у меня оставался шанс. Я повернулся и ухватил её за талию.

— А Рон? — спросил я. — Рон-то согласен на такой отпуск?

— А это уже проблемы Гермионы, — улыбнулась она и добавила, наклоняясь ко мне, запуская руку под одеяло: — Разве я сторож брату моему?

 

**Рон**

С чего я взял, что Герми в этом году пропустит свое катание на лыжах, ума не приложу. Она не говорила, я не спрашивал — только я, блин, опять не врубился, что молчим мы из-за разного. Для нее эти лыжи все равно как для меня Рождество в Норе: не поехать можно, если только неходячий или уж вовсе помер. Главный праздник в году, и она, с тех пор как мы поженились, считай, ни одного года не пропустила, даже когда родились Рози и Хью. И я с ней, само собой. Откосить удалось всего раз или два, хоть Роберт и Джейн без моей персоны обошлись бы запросто. Мало того, что зять — волшебник, так еще и белая шваль, полисмен, это я уже потом понял. И Герми понимала их резоны не хуже меня, а что Уизли, по сути — вроде маггловской королевы, которая сама собак выгуливает, ей гордость не позволяла сказать.

Грейнджеры и своим приятелям, с которыми ездили вместе, в первый раз меня представили как служащего Министерства обороны — ну, не слишком и соврали, что характерно. Сейчас-то к этому можно было прибавить «в отставке», так что я даже рыпаться не стал, когда Герми попросила достать всю эту горнолыжную хуйню с чердака. Это она меня, типа, поддерживала — чтобы сказать «Акцио!», здоровая нога не нужна. Джордж тоже сдал с потрохами: семья, мол, это святое, и он не посягает, так что езжай и развлекайся, Ронни!

С катушек я съехал позже, перед самым отъездом: Роберт, мать его так, оскалился во все свои зубы и выдал, что Роуз уже исполнилось четыре и ее пора ставить на лыжи. Как я тогда его не убил, сам не знаю. Наверно, потому, что Гермиона меня пнула под столом. По здоровой ноге, чего там. Ногу я ей простил, но уж дома-то, уложив детей, отвел душу: с какого хрена она думает, что я разрешу мою маленькую девочку, мою единственную дочь привязать к двум деревянным палкам и спустить с горы? Конечно, Рози у нас тот еще цветочек, по крайней мере, гаррин Ал с ней связываться не рисковал, но не в этом же дело!

Гермиона опять на меня эдак вот посмотрела и спросила, во сколько лет я сел на метлу и на какую именно — неужели сразу на профессиональную? Крыть мне было нечем, так что пришлось только поинтересоваться ее планами насчет Хьюго — а ну как и его уже куда-нибудь пора?  
  
— Никаких проблем, — усмехнулась она. — Развлекайтесь, мальчики.

— И где, бля, справедливость? — пробормотал я, но чисто для порядка: мы прекрасно понимали, что и Хьюго от меня не отлипнет, и я против этого ничего не имею. Странно, что и Гермиона тоже; хрен его знает, правильно это было или нет, сколько я думал, ни до чего додуматься не мог.

— Если уж говорить о справедливости, — добавила вдруг Гермиона, — то мы планируем летом поехать с детьми во Францию — со всеми детьми.

— Мы?

— С Джинни и Анджелиной, — ответила она и не удержалась — поморщилась. — Недели на две.

Еще бы ей не морщиться: бросить отдел аж на две недели! Нет, каминную связь еще никто не отменял, а с Джинни и Анджелиной она не она будет, если не урвет часок-другой в день на свои бумаги. Но я не мог не порадоваться: так или иначе, а отдохнет. И с Хьюго побудет.  
  
— Флер пригласила, — не слишком охотно объяснила Гермиона. Она вроде как оправдывалась, не передо мной, ясное дело, а перед собой. — Кажется, у их семьи там большой дом, и морской воздух, и здоровая пища, и...

Тут уж я не выдержал — обнял, так что она только пискнула, посадил на колени, в который раз поражаясь, какая она все-таки маленькая, кожа да кости, даром что родила двоих, и, прежде чем поцеловать, брякнул какую-то чушь насчет того, что непременно приеду их навестить, ну и на вейл посмотреть, конечно! Надо ловить момент!

И тогда она на меня посмотрела и сказала:

— Вот именно — момент. Нельзя же надоедать людям каждое лето! Мы с Джинни подумали, что стоило бы восстановить дом в Годриковой Лощине.

Я открыл было рот, но она не дала мне и слова вставить:

— Конечно, если Гарри не будет против.

Крыть было нечем: моя единственная сестренка умела убеждать. А Гарри ей отказывать не умел.

В общем, все шло не так уж плохо, пока моя гребаная нога не решила, что я о ней слишком долго не вспоминал. Ну да, всего лишь за день до возвращения домой, да и приступ по ощущениям был одним из самых легких. Только мы-то с Хьюго как раз катились с горки на большой круглой надувной фигне и, когда меня скрутило, проехали примерно половину. Я все-таки заорал: Круциатус, даже локальный, то еще дерьмо. На мое счастье, вокруг все вопили, а Хью был слишком мелкий и ни хрена не понял. Он только успел обернуться, похлопать на меня своими глазищами — и тут мы приехали.   
  
Я посидел пару минут, пока Хью не начал меня дергать: «Папа, пошли!», осторожно вытащил палочку, наложил жесткую повязку — нога после этой фигни не держала, просто хуй у импотента, а не нога, — как-то сумел встать, посадил парня в рюкзачок и побрел к отелю. Медленно побрел, то и дело останавливаясь — меня колотило, и не от боли, а от ужаса: я ж вначале собирался его на взрослую горку тащить! А если бы меня там судорогой выбросило из этой баранки? К дракклам, больше никаких маггловских развлечений, никаких полетов с детьми, только прогулки на полянке и тому подобное. И не в Норе: как мы в детстве вообще живы оставались, до сих пор в душе не ебу. Там хоть заорись, ни до кого не доорешься, а через камин детишек одних не отправишь. Вот Годрикова Лощина — другое дело, правильно тогда Гермиона говорила. Как всегда.  
  
Конечно, она все углядела сразу же. Отправила Рози играть с Хьюго, села рядом:

— Зелье выпил?

Я кивнул. Болеть уже почти не болело, но настроение было хреновое.

— Рон? — позвала она, заглядывая мне в лицо. — Ну что ты? Его непременно снимут, это проклятье, вот увидишь! Я каждую неделю узнаю, как движется дело, и, честное слово... Ну хочешь, попросим Гарри, чтобы надавил на них?

— Ни за что! — заорал я шепотом.

Не хватало только впутывать Гарри.  
  
Когда я очнулся в Мунго после того ебаного рейда, справа сидела мама, слева Гермиона, а Гарри стоял в ногах с таким видом, будто лично за все отвечал. Так оно и оказалось: вбил себе в голову, что виноват: перетащил бы меня к себе в безопасники из уголовки, ничего бы не случилось. А уж когда я спросил про своих, из группы, вообще скис: Моррис с Престоном лежали за стенкой, и рожи у целителей были самые похоронные. Про Коннолли я спрашивать не стал — видел, как его накрыло.  
  
— Не надо так не надо, ты сам справишься. — Гермиона для убедительности тряхнула головой. — Я не сомневаюсь, ты же все сможешь, у тебя и аврорат…

Ага, бумажки перебирать. И завидовать нормальным аврорам.

— И магазин, и дети, которые в тебе души не чают, и родители, и Джордж… Вот увидишь, все будет хорошо… В конце концов, тебе всего тридцать…

— Тридцать? — машинально переспросил я и только что по лбу не хлопнул: дошло. Тридцатник-то всего через две недели!

— Герми! — меня аж передернуло. — Это же… это же все захотят праздновать!

Она сразу повеселела, обняла меня, пристроив голову на плечо:

— Ну, с этим мы точно справимся!

И только позже, когда я заснул почти, вдруг вспомнил: себя-то она так и не назвала.  
  
В общем, с этим днем рожденья все действительно встали на уши. Когда тридцать исполнилось самой Гермионе, мы ничего не устраивали, я и ходить-то едва мог, а чаще ездил в кресле на колесиках, которое папа для меня зачаровал. Так что сейчас она отрывалась по полной и умоталась, конечно, до полусмерти.  
  
Когда мы четверо наконец-то доползли до  гостиной дома на Гриммо, 12, она вытянула ноги и провозгласила:

— Больше никогда!

— А Гарри? — спросила Джин.

Вот уж точно: день рожденья Гарри должен был дать моему сто очков вперед.

— Гостей — сюда? — подал голос сам Гарри. — Как-то оно…

Тут я был с ним согласен: к дому на Гриммо я до сих пор привыкнуть не мог, и не поймешь, почему, действительно, как-то оно того.

— Вообще-то мы об этом говорили, — ответила Гермиона. — Годрикова Лощина…

— Типа мы за неделю его починим? — изумился я. — Гарри, между прочим, работает, а с меня Джордж не слезет с квартальным отчетом…

— Это мы берем на себя, — отмахнулась Джинни.

— И никто не заставляет вас строить, — снова вступила Гермиона, как будто они заранее договорились. Может, и вправду договорились, с них станется. — Вам нужно только составить список, прикинуть, что делать в первую очередь… Ну, если хотите, езжайте в Ниццу, а мы разберемся с домом.

Я чуть с дивана не рухнул — представил, как у меня случается приступ, а эта банда во главе с Тедди убегает из дома, или, чего доброго, идет к морю… да мало ли что еще!

Поглядел на Гарри — вид у него тоже был бледный.

— Нет? — усмехнулась Джин. — Почему меня это не удивляет?

 

**Гарри**

Я не сомневался, что Рона уломают достаточно быстро. Эту тактику — не возражать Гермионе по мелочам — он выбрал еще до женитьбы и придерживался весьма последовательно, вот только предсказать, что для него мелочь, а что нет, было в принципе невозможно. На моей памяти ему удавалось настоять на своем дважды: пять лет назад, когда Гермиона, начитавшись родословных книг, вздумала назвать дочь настоящим волшебным именем — не то Идабурга, не то Бебхайонн, — и совсем недавно, когда она уговаривала его пойти работать после ранения не к Джорджу в магазин, а в Министерство на какую-нибудь бумажную работу. Наверняка было и что-то еще, но восстановление дома в Годриковой Лощине в этот перечень явно не входило.

Так или иначе, от замысла до воплощения еще нужно было дожить, а за десять лет службы я окончательно расстался с привычкой загадывать наперед. Не планировать что-то зависящее от меня, но гадать о том, что не зависит. Гермиона вместе с Джинни представляли собой ту самую неодолимую силу, которой бесполезно было сопротивляться, оставалось надеяться, что ситуация как-то рассосется сама. По правде говоря, думать о ней просто не оставалось времени: отчего-то весна в аврорате была самым урожайным на клиентов временем и кроме обычных случаев непременно радовала какой-нибудь экзотикой. На этот раз на криминальном горизонте магической Британии возникли некие Черные сестры, выбравшие своим идеалом недоброй памяти Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Но даже не будь их, я постарался бы задвинуть размышления о Годриковой Лощине куда-нибудь в дальний угол. Я попросту не знал, что мне думать.

Для большинства волшебников дом Поттеров был символом борьбы с Волдемортом. Для Гермионы — еще и страшным воспоминанием: мою сломанную палочку она не могла себе простить до сих пор. Рон, который там никогда не был, относился ко всему проще: каждому древнему роду полагался родовой дом, в котором и жить спокойнее, и детей растить легче, так что почему бы и нет? Откуда он в последнее время набрался этих чистокровных заморочек, я понятия не имел. К счастью, Джинни была их полностью лишена; для нее Годрикова Лощина была просто загородным домом, где летом куда лучше проводить время, чем в душном Лондоне или битком набитой Норе.

— Мы же не заставляем вас строить дом, — заявила она как-то раз, и я снова испугался этого «мы». — Гермиона уже договорилась со строительной фирмой, «Стоунуолл и Брик», а вам всего-то придется оценить масштаб разрушений, ну и понять, что делать с садом.

Я заикнулся было, что для сада можно пригласить Невилла, и ошибся: ни Джинни, ни Гермиона так и не простили, что он в конце концов выбрал Ханну, а не Луну. Так что Невилл отпадал; впрочем, заставлять нас сажать и поливать, кажется, все-таки не собирались.

В общем, все складывалось вроде бы приемлемо, но сам я как будто чего-то ждал и, как всегда, дождался.

 Справиться с Черными сестричками удалось на редкость оперативно, Диггори за три дня (ну и две ночи) наклепал нам офигенную схему их перемещений — не хуже карты Мародеров. Оставалось только прибыть на место следующей акции за сутки. И — самое сложное — просидеть эти сутки в ожидании, чтобы скрутить дурных девиц за шесть с половиной (я засекал!) минут.

В  итоге перед пасхальными каникулами оказалось, что заняты все, кроме меня: даже Рон, который вместе с Джорджем поспешно доделывал партию Необыкновенных Прыгающих пасхальных кроликов.

— Ты же посидишь с детьми, Гарри? — безмятежно спросила Джинни, причесываясь перед очередной пресс-конференцией. Я согласился, не подозревая, что детишек будет не трое, а пятеро. С детьми я не то чтобы не умел ладить, просто для этого всегда недоставало времени. Или способностей — такое я тоже допускал, особенно глядя, как справляется с ними Рон. Пожалуй, из нас четверых у него получалось ловчее всех, оттого, как утверждала Гермиона, что он сам от них недалеко ушел. Гермиона воспитывала, Джинни заботилась, Рон развлекал и развлекался, я… присутствовал, наверно. Или отсутствовал. Но не в этот раз.

— Иг’аем в охотников! — объявила Рози. — На ст’ашилищ!

— На чудовищ, — поправил Ал, серьезно глядя сквозь очки. Неожиданно для всех он научился читать уже в три с половиной, не на шутку удивив и Джинни, и Гермиону, и любимой его книгой вот уже несколько месяцев оставались «Волшебные твари, и где их искать». Выглядело аловское чтение смешно: он осторожно приподнимал страницу, заглядывая вперед, проверял следующую картинку и только потом переворачивал, начинал водить пальцем по строчкам.

— На пауков! — уточнил Джейми.

Двое младших, к счастью, промолчали.

— Папа, ты паук, а это твоя паутина! — Джейми потащил с кровати тяжелое одеяло. — Ты караулишь добычу, а мы будем на тебя охотиться! Пошли! — И он выволок всю ораву за дверь.

Пришлось соответствовать: я снял очки, накинул одеяло на голову, приготовился ждать, и вдруг именно здесь и сейчас, в темноте и духоте, под толстым еще зимним ватным одеялом меня накрыло: я был не пауком, я сам был добычей, мухой, а Годрикова Лощина — ловушкой, сладкой липкой росянкой, чьи листья покрыты поблескивающими на солнце капельками росы, красивой и для мухи смертельно опасной. Я рванулся — и тут мне в ногу кольнуло что-то острое, в глаза ударил дневной свет, а тонкий голосок провозгласил:

— Ты ‘анен, злой паук!

И я упал на спину в корчах и затряс ногами в воздухе под восторженные крики победителей.

Конечно, я никому ничего не сказал. Даже если мое предчувствие было верным — а доверять подобным знакам жизнь как-то приучила, — побывать там самому и во всем разобраться, прежде чем перевозить семью, было единственным возможным вариантом. Я прикинул, не рассказать ли Рону, и решил, что успею.

Только вот от Джинни ничего скрыть не получилось. Были вещи, то есть как раз не вещи — какие-то моменты, которые она чувствовала всегда. Не головой, а спинным мозгом, наверное. И, как всегда, речь об этом зашла в постели — почему-то у нас действительно не находилось другого времени и места для разговоров наедине. Она просто развернулась ко мне и небрежно чмокнула в лоб, точно в шрам, и сказала:

— Понимаешь, с этим нужно справиться.

Я даже не спросил, с чем, хотя до этого мы битых полчаса обсуждали изобретательные и жуткие мероприятия Министерства, связанные с очередной годовщиной Битвы. Мерлин его разберет, почему меня так напрягало общественное, так сказать, поминание павших. Может быть, потому, что я почти все время — с тех пор, как узнал правду, — думал о родителях, а потом о Сириусе, в себе, про себя, не вслух — и это не мешало мне любить и помнить. В конце концов, я не знаю, кто, как и когда писал те фразы на воротах нашего разрушенного дома.

Вот бы понять, как в Джинни раз за разом срабатывал её трюк. Мы не сказали ни слова о Лощине, но она продолжила как ни в чем не бывало:

— Дети всё исправят. Гарри, ну правда, через два лета ты не будешь думать о Лощине так. Хочешь, поспорим? — Она улыбнулась.

— Я и этим летом буду думать только о ремонте. 

— Ай, да перестань ты! Ремонтом займутся другие, я разговаривала со Стоунуоллом. Им главное — заказ, а там хоть Хогвартс строить, хоть Гринготтс, хоть Дырявый котел латать, — она опять улыбнулась, теперь своему сравнению. — А ваше дело — проверить сад и окрестности. Авроры вы или нет, в конце концов?

— Точно авроры, — согласился я. Поцеловал её в ответ, и она выдохнула мне в рот: «Дети все исправят», и я опять подумал про «поговорить с Роном»… Но не прямо же отсюда и не прямо сейчас — я все успею, но вот не сейчас, когда перед тобой сплетается волшебная паутина, золотистая, солнечная даже в неярком свете ночника, рыжая: её рассыпавшиеся по подушке волосы…и действительно, дети все исправят.

С Роном поговорить я не успел, конечно,— вспомнил, что собирался, только в магической зоне аэропорта Хитроу в ожидании портала на Париж.

Джинни, Анджелина и Гермиона суетились, пытаясь выстроить детей в ряд, Джордж наблюдал за суматохой, как всегда, наполовину отсутствуя и улыбаясь углом рта, точно половину улыбки потерял тоже, Рон обнимался с Хьюго и Рози — словом, наблюдался обычный наш цирк на выезде. Наконец, вмешался Тедди: снисходительно поглядывая и на малышей, и на мамаш, мигом выстроил их по росту, сказал: «Не беспокойся, дядя Гарри, я за ними пригляжу» — и солидно пожал мне руку.

Когда они наконец отбыли, я постоял, еще не до конца веря, что все закончилось, и взглянул на Рона. Он кивнул в ответ: определенно, Годрикова Лощина могла подождать.

Через пять минут он рухнул на диван в гостиной дома на Гриммо, 12, разбросав руки и ноги, и слабым голосом произнес:

— Наливай!

  
  
**Рон**

Про отпуск Гермиона нет-нет да и заговаривала. Напрямую спрашивать не хотела, наверно, и подбивала клинья этак невзначай, намеками про книжки там, про игрушки. К воспитанию детей она подходила так же основательно, как к работе в Министерстве, и так же бесилась, когда что-то не получалось сразу: и насчет Рози — что Альбус научился читать раньше нее, и насчет Хьюго — что у того до сих пор не было магических выбросов. Я ей тыщу раз объяснял, что у меня у самого первый выброс случился почти в четыре, когда близнецы моего мишку превратили в паука. Она кивала — типа: «Это у тебя, а у моих детей все должно быть первый класс!» — и продолжала впахивать.

Словом, как всегда, мыслила стратегически, а я решал проблемы по мере их появления. Или не решал. Хрен его знает, как оно смотрелось со стороны… один придурок из своих же, авроратских, еще в прошлом году повадился звать меня мистером Грейнджером. Тогда я дал ему в рожу; он замолчал, но когда его назначили в тот злосчастный рейд, не пошел, вроде как заболел, и вместо него послали стажера-аналитика, от которого толку было, как от козла молока. Если подумать, может, и к лучшему, что так все сложилось? Нога — что нога? Пройдет. Ну или не пройдет, неважно. Зато дети со мной, а останься я в аврорате… Моррис, по крайней мере, меня узнавал и с ложкой управлялся, а Престон — тот до сих пор ходил под себя и говорить мог только «угу» и «ы-ы-ы». У Коннолли малец все просил рассказать про папу, а что я мог ему рассказать? Что папа его был полный дебил: сам полез не глядя и команду подставил, а у дяди Рона яиц не хватило его вырубить и предотвратить?

Когда-то я сказал Гермионе, что ей надо пересмотреть приоритеты; шутка до сих пор была в ходу, но как-то все получалось, что пересматриваю их я. Самое меньшее трижды за эти тридцать лет: первый раз — после того как ушел от них в лесу Дин, второй — когда родилась Рози, и третий недавно, в госпитале. И если с первым и третьим все было ясно, как Мерлинов день, то второго я сам от себя не ждал. Но оказалось, кровь есть кровь, что по линии Уизли, что по линии Прюэттов.

  
Гермиона-то почти не изменилась, разве что раньше только мы с Гарри знали, какая она классная, а сейчас и другие могли разглядеть. Когда я заходил к ней в отдел и попадал на какое-нибудь совещание, и она выступала, а все эти министерские пялились на нее, я их голыми руками готов был придушить. Хотя она, конечно, поводов никаких не давала, работала как проклятая, а отдыхать вообще не умела.

Иногда я думал, что она и лыжи так любит из-за того, что там надо стараться и преодолевать. И в этой Ницце она не будет, как Джинни с Анджелиной, сидеть на берегу с каким-нибудь маггловским коктейлем с трубочкой или прочесывать лавки в магическом квартале в поисках новых тряпок.

Опять будет выполнять долг, бедная моя.

Ну, что мог, я ей выложил: что на Хьюго хрен наденешь что-нибудь зеленое, что Рози на ночь непременно надо прочитать про медвежонка Паддингтона, а две косы заплетать не нужно, лучше одну… Мне-то было наплевать, что они там умеют. Рози была аккурат маленькая Гермиона, только по уши влюбленная в квиддич и в дядю Гарри (она мне в этом сама призналась,  после того как сначала полдня проревела, когда узнала, что выйти замуж за Гарри не сможет, даже когда вырастет, и я поклялся хранить тайну).  А Хьюго вообще был тихушник, слова не вытянешь, и большой любитель всякого зверья — Живоглот, бывало, от этой любви спасался со всех ног, забыв про возраст.  
  
Я и об этом с Гермионой пытался потолковать, но, как назло, время было для долгих разговоров по душам самое неподходящее. Сначала день рожденья близнецов — Джордж накануне пошел вразнос, Анджелина, зараза, спихнула Фреда-младшего и Рокси на маму и умотала к своим в Бирмингем, так что в магазине отдувалась Верити, а я забегал, когда мог, поставив на комнату Джорджа следящие чары.

А там, дальше, надвигалась годовщина Битвы за Хогвартс, тоже тот еще праздничек. Спасибо еще, что ни меня, ни Гарри не напрягали с этим домом в Годриковой Лощине. Как я понял, все переговоры со строителями взяла на себя Джинни. У нее такие штуки отлично получались: тут улыбнуться, там дать автограф для сына-дочки — и дело сделано.

В общем, я понял, что ничего не успел, уже стоя в очереди к порталу. Обычный дурдом на выезде: Джейми пытался куда-нибудь удрать, Ал вис на Тедди, Рози и Хьюго рыдали, что папочка не едет, я обещал писать им часто-часто и все прочее, что положено…

Джордж стоял поодаль и усмехался, глядя на наш курятник, так он это называл, Гарри что-то тихо говорил Джинни, та в ответ кивала и улыбалась. Я посмотрел на Гермиону: такая она была несчастная, просто обнять и плакать. Я и обнял — кажется, слишком сильно, она затрепыхалась и вроде бы расслабилась немного.

Не люблю прощанья, хоть ты тресни.

Джордж аппарировал почти сразу, и мы остались с Гарри вдвоем. Не знаю, как он, а я вымотался, да еще нога опять заныла. Хорошо, что он все понимал: посмотрел, кивнул и через пять минут уже разливал огневиски.

— За отпуск! — сказал я, растекаясь по дивану.

И мы выпили за отпуск. Точнее, начали пить за отпуск.

 

**Гарри**

 — Традиции — это очень важно, об этом говорил Дамдлб… Дамлдб… Дабмб…

— Альбус, — решительно поправил меня Рон и пополз куда-то через мои ноги. — О! Смотри! Будешь пиво? Еще есть!

Бутылка была такая приятно-холодная, я прижал её к щеке и донес-таки до Рона мысль:

— Как говорил этот… Дам… Дамб…

— Альбус!!!

— Точно! Хорошо, что можно так накатить. Чтобы никто не… ну просто вот никто, бля…

— Гер... — Рон булькнул пивом, сделав приличный глоток на полбутылки, — …миона говорит, что мы много ругаемся матом.

— А на работе я им разговариваю.

— Врешь! — Рон посмотрел на меня сквозь бутылку, это было прикольно, я тоже посмотрел — сквозь коричневое стекло Рон выглядел почти негром, и я заржал. — Врешь, Гарри! Ты это… пример…

— Я?! Ну что за хуйня, Рон!

— Это ты со мной такой, — грустно сказал Рон. — А в отделе… Вот этот Диггори мелкий, он же за тобой таскается, как прилип. Ты при нем ругаешься?

— Ну… — я повспоминал, — ну, наверно, эй, Рон, ты чего? Ты чего? Я, это, верен тебе! Я это… буду любить тебя вечно!

Мы чокнулись пивом. Поставили пустые бутылки, и Рон опять полез по моим ногам за следующими. Пока он полз, его зад в темно-синих джинсах маячил точно перед моим носом. Он это… вдохновлял.

— Я вообще всю жизнь буду помнить твою веснуш… щасч… бля, ну Рон!

— Чего?

— Задницу твою буду помнить! — сказать красиво не получилось.

Рон сполз обратно, этой самой незабываемой задницей вперед, у него, сколько я помнил наши пьянки, всегда была дурацкая привычка куда-то ползти по мне. Но я привык. Это же Рон, пусть ползает, если ему нравится.

— И эта, — продолжал он, словно был на самом деле обижен, — ну, Лиз.

— А Лиз-то чем тебе не угодила?

— У неё сиськи, — мрачно сказал Рон.

— О-о-о, да, слушай, сиськи просто зашибись! А юбка, Ронни, ты бля, не поверишь, два пальца…

Я даже сложил вместе два пальца — ну, как показывают в барах, — и покачал у него перед глазами.

— Куда два пальца? — нехорошо облизнувшись, спросил Рон.

— Что куда?

— Пальцы? Куда?

— Извращенец! Никуда! Юбка зад прикрывает так, что два пальца и ноги!

— Бля-я-я, — восхищенно протянул Рон, — ну почему я не в аврорате! Ну почему?!

— Ты вернешься, — я обнял его и, кажется, облил пивом, — я сказал тебе, что разберусь, и, это, разберусь, честно, Рон, я уже из… ну это… архива все запросил, выйду из отпуска и сразу… Эда еще напрягу, знаешь, как он этих девчонок расколол? Как на ладони принес — забирайте ваших… терост… трист… терроис… ну, забирайте, короче.

— Все самое интересное…

— Уизли! — рявкнул я, как полагается, и он по привычке постарался вытянуться. Бутылка выпала из его руки, облила меня, диван, покатилась по ковру. Рон протянул ногу и пнул её подальше. — Отставить всякую дурь! И я найду тебе этого мудака!

— Дурь! — оживился Рон. — Слушай, у тебя же осталось с прошлого раза, правда?

Он извернулся и посмотрел на меня снизу вверх. Прямо через очки — в самую, блин, душу. И я не устоял.

— Надо доползти до кухни и…

Но он уже взмахнул палочкой:

— Акцио трава!

— Бля, нет, Рон, — простонал я. Но было поздно. Из кухни к нам летели какие-то неебические пучки, которые Джинни выращивала на огородах в Норе и потом вечно добавляла во все, включая варенье и компоты…

— Я же сказал — ползи, — я отпихнул его и пополз по пучкам. Подавая пример, как и положено старшему по званию.

В весьма нетрезвом и сладко-липком, душном сне меня никак не отпускала Джинни. Я бы, может, и проснулся, если б выпил меньше, но с таким уровнем огневиски и сливочного пива в крови мог только улыбаться как олигофрен и любоваться ей. Потому что в реальной жизни меня, честно говоря, всегда на это не хватало: стоять и смотреть, как она наклоняется над кроваткой Лили, или как отправляет тарелки с завтраком мальчишкам, или как заплетает свою рыжую гриву в косу по утрам. Я или убегал с работы, или прибегал с работы, или доедал запоздалый ужин, да еще аврорат применяет в отношении выходных самую настоящую теорию относительности: вроде они и есть, но на самом деле пальцев на руке хватит перечесть, сколько их было за полгода. И вот сон показывал мне всё это, обычное, родное, как маггловское кино, о котором я сто лет не вспоминал — а тут вспомнил. Да, понял я во сне, мне вообще ни на кого не хватает времени. Может, лучше всех я представлял себе Гермиону, потому что хоть как-то пересекался с ней в Министерстве, мы даже иногда выбегали вместе пообедать, ну а вот Рон? Мой лучший друг. Вот Рон — что он сейчас делает? Не «сейчас» как сейчас. В данный текущий момент очень пьяный и, чего уж, укуренный, он сопел на диване, это я знал точно, потому что рыжая голова и сонно полуоткрытый рот были последним, что я увидел, прежде чем отрубился у камина. А вот сейчас вообще? Ну, он занимался магазином и очень много детьми. А еще? Было ли что-нибудь еще? У него, у Рона, у моего лучшего друга? Что-нибудь, квиддич хотя бы. О! У него болела нога. А ты, скотина, даже не спрашиваешь, лучше у него с ногой или… Никогда не спрашиваешь. Но нога — сложный вопрос… И тут алкоголь подкинул мне милосердное решение: даже если ты всё так запустил, будет целых две недели, чтобы узнать, как дела у Рона. Не спросив на бегу «все в порядке?», а по-настоящему, как раньше.

«Вот так, — гордо подумал я, — нас, авроров, не прошибешь, мы авроры, всегда найдем выход… отовсюду найдем, из любой гномьей норы найдем…» — и отключился окончательно.

…Утром мы оказались в дивном, несмотря на похмелье, дивном новом мире. И пусть гостиная представляла собой убогое зрелище, а в кухне душновато пахло вчерашними  самокрутками («Последнее, Гарри!» — «М-м-м». — «Ну вот, на следующий раз не осталось…» — «Достанем. Ты даже знаешь, где...» — «Гы-ы-ы»), все равно в доме царила уютная летняя тишина, когда ты уверен, что за окнами солнце и еще не пыльная лондонская зелень, когда никуда не надо спешить, когда впереди целый бесконечный июль, который можно провести где угодно. Когда ты свободен. Относительно, конечно, свободен, но сейчас две недели в Лощине представлялись мне какими-то предхогвартскими каникулами. Не настоящими, теми, что я проводил у Петунии и Вернона, а, скорее, уизлевскими, с летом, полным приключений.

«Огневиски разрушает мозг. Необратимо», — наверно, я произнес это вслух, потому что Рон зашевелился на диване, сухо откашлялся и попросил:

— Воды, а?

Никуда наши навыки не делись. После войны, было дело, мы с ним здорово закладывали здесь, на Гриммо. И привычка заранее запасать кувшин с водой, заведенная в те дни, сохранилась. Я вдруг вспомнил, как однажды Рон вылил на меня… не знаю, сколько, пару ведер, наверно, потому что Агуаменти он не стал ограничивать стаканом. Просто взмахнул палочкой, бормотнул, и с тех пор мы всегда оставляли в зоне видимости кувшин с водой, чтобы отлевитировать. Или доползти, если палочка валяется неизвестно где. Прошло десять лет — а гляди ж ты, кувшин стоял там, где полагается, прямо на полу около дивана. И я, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить, кто его принес.

 

**Рон**

  
Что ни говори, первый день отпуска начинался правильно. Отпивались водой, искали поттеровские очки, потом палочки, потом антипохмельное, бродили взад-вперед по дому, уговаривая друг друга, что вот еще пять минут, и начнем собираться. Гарри надавил на совесть — мы даже бутылки собрали. Вот какого хуя надо всегда мешать огневиски со сливочным пивом? Гарри их выстроил в две шеренги и завис посередине, а когда я спросил, чего это он, ответил:

— Это, чувак, мы с тобой между прошлым и будущим!

Я ему объяснил, что в прошлом у нас было далеко не только сливочное пиво, а в будущем, если дальше так продолжать, придется переходить с огневиски на желудочное зелье, но он не поддержал.

Только кинул Эванеско.

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как действительно начать собираться, но тут Гарри пришла в голову охуенная идея взять с собой метлы, чтобы погонять вечерком. Протестовать и напоминать про ногу я не стал, зато вспомнил про удочки, и мы обсудили, есть ли там, в Годриковой Лощине, река или озеро, но сообразить не могли. Гарри бывал там каждый год на Хеллоуин — на площади у памятника, возле дома и на кладбище, а я так и не был. Ну, на месте разберемся.

Наконец мы совсем уже собрались, и тут я вспомнил, что и палатка, и все мои вещи до сих пор так и стоят дома в прихожей. Гарри отсрочке обрадовался, уселся обратно и сказал, что останется здесь, а я полез в камин, попутно соображая, что не вредно бы и переодеться.

Гермиона не раз говорила, что у меня детская травма из-за той старой парадной мантии, которую мне мама подсунула для святочного бала на четвертом курсе. Не знаю как насчет травмы, но когда у нас завелись какие-то деньги, я решил, что могу наконец покупать новое. Сунулся по лавкам и кое-как понял, что здесь тоже нужен талант, как в квиддиче, например. И попался по-дурацки: Джинни увидела, что я роюсь в ее журналах, но не стала смеяться, а крепко задумалась, оглядела меня сверху донизу и изрекла:

— Какого Мерлина, Рон? Носи форму!

Так я и делал до прошлой осени, пока не улыбнулись мне серый мундир и аврорская мантия. Но они все еще лежали где-то на верхней полке — со споротыми петлицами и галунами. Для работы на свежем воздухе самое то.  
  
Я как раз смотрел на кучу тряпок, решал, запихать все обратно в шкаф или так оставить, когда вдруг камин полыхнул зеленым. Я решил, что это Гарри о чем-то вспомнил, но из языков пламени на меня смотрел никакой не Гарри, а собственной персоной Роджер Дэвис, заместитель начальника отдела регулирования магических популяций. Рожа у него была такая, будто он думал увидеть если не самого Мерлина, то хотя бы Годрика Гриффиндора. 

— Уизли?

— Камином ошибся? — спросил я.

— А-а-а… миссис Уизли?..

— В отпуске, — разъяснил я. — Уехала. На месяц.

— Но у нас…

— Законный отпуск, Дэвис, — перебил я. — Оставь ее в покое. И чтоб никаких сов, усек?

— Я думал, ты… — заблеял он.

— А если думал, какого лысого Мерлина вызывал?

Конечно, камин я заблокировал. Мало того что Гермиона взяла с собой, как она выразилась, «часть материалов для доклада», которые даже уменьшать было нельзя, потому что при восстановлении, видите ли, начертания букв могут исказиться, так еще и это! Прямо в первый день отпуска! Морду я ему набить не мог, с Дэвисом Гермионе еще предстояло работать, так что все свои обвинения вылил на безвинную голову Гарри, как только переправился на Гриммо с вещами и удочками.

Он кивал, но как-то вяло, и я подумал, что с него тоже станется захватить пачку-другую документов: хорошо, что я хоть за ним смогу присмотреть. И надо сматываться, пока еще кто-нибудь за чем-нибудь не пришел.

Конечно, пришлось надавить — Гарри, похоже, все еще не хотелось шевелиться, — но через полчаса мы наконец-то аппарировали в Годрикову Лощину, на траву прямо перед крыльцом разрушенного дома Поттеров.

 

 

Рон сбросил рюкзак, положил удочки и глубоко вздохнул. Здесь даже дышалось по-другому, и не только из-за разницы между городом и деревней.

Дом на Гриммо, само собой, построили еще до Статута секретности — но сколько ему исполнилось? Триста лет, четыреста? Не больше, хотя точно он не помнил. А здесь, в Лощине, все было куда старше и магического жилья хватало. Словом,  для детей самое то.

Гарри тем временем двумя движениями палочки выкосил траву сбоку от дома — с запасом, чтобы можно было нормально дойти до бывшего крыльца, — и  достал палатку. Палатка была новая, старую, с которой они целый год таскались по лесам, никто уже видеть не мог. Эта воздвигалась одним заклинанием и могла расширяться до четырех комнат. Гарри оставил одну и, скинув мантию, полез внутрь разбирать вещи.

Рону все не сиделось.

— Пойду похожу.

Гарри, не оборачиваясь, бросил:

— Только в дом один не лезь.

Рон покивал: это каким же идиотом надо быть, чтобы первым лезть в чужой дом?

Потоптался для начала около входной двери и пошел кругом, разглядывая все подряд. От левого крыла — того, где была детская, — осталось немного, зато правое казалось целым. Сад зарос сорняками; деревья — Рон узнал яблоню и сливу — казались здесь лишними. Кустов было гораздо больше; должно быть, раньше их сажали вдоль стены, огораживающей участок, но сейчас они разрослись, стали здесь главными: терновник, боярышник, одичавшая малина. Понадобилось с десяток Диффиндо, чтобы проделать в них проход и добраться до стены. Оказалось, она того стоит: здоровенная дура, сложенная из дикого камня. Неизвестно, какой высоты ее строили, но в ширину размахнулись на добрых пять футов. И что с ней, Мерлин драный, прикажете делать? «Оставлять придется, — думал Рон, — она еще всех нас переживет. Восстанавливать, но как?» 

Он обошел дом, высушил ботинки и штаны и решил, что самое время перекусить: утром не хотелось с похмелья, а потом как-то не пришлось.

— Гарри? — окликнул Рон, влезая в палатку.

Тот не ответил. Рон бросил Люмос, шагнул вперед — и застыл на месте: Гарри Джеймс Поттер, Герой Британии, без пяти минут Главный аврор, счастливый муж и отец, спал на раскладной кровати, крепко обнимая подушку, точь-в-точь как Хьюго. Зрелище было… душераздирающее, по-другому и не скажешь. Рон замер, не сводя с него глаз, и Гарри, должно быть, что-то почувствовав, зашевелился и забормотал.

Рон вздрогнул, отступил, подволакивая некстати занывшую ногу. Пусть себе Гарри спит.

Интересно, куда все-таки Гермиона засунула бутерброды?

 

***

Гарри проснулся, когда солнце старательно раскрашивало ткань палатки в закатно-розовый. Рон сопел на своей кровати, на полу были разложены свертки с бутербродами и бутылки с водой. Пить хотелось жутко, вечно они в своих пьянках на двоих мешали всё подряд, как будто это было последнее спиртное на Земле и его следовало уничтожить как можно скорее.

Он нашел очки, стёк с кровати, добрался до воды и заглотил всю бутылку в один присест. Стало чуть полегче. Рон промычал что-то и повернулся на спину, на его щеке розовел рубец от подушки.

«Нога, — напомнил себе Гарри, — и вообще. Тысяча и одно благое намерение». 

Стараясь не шуметь, он вышел из палатки.  Дом Поттеров стоял на краю поселка, дальше начинался лес, в который сейчас плавно опускалось солнце. Всё выглядело таким неправдоподобно мирным, как на какой-нибудь детской картинке. Рону, наверно, понравится, он в последнее время стал просто фанатом таких вот старых семейных домов. Даже если они настолько связаны со смертью? Гарри послушно вспомнил джиннино «дети всё исправят». До детей тут было семь дней лесом — практически, самым настоящим лесом: участок зарос так, словно простоял зачарованным все его первые восемнадцать лет,  а следующие двенадцать наверстывал упущенное. Малина, боярышник и терновник сходились в самой настоящей схватке, а над ними, словно судьи, высились корявые стволы яблонь и прямые, светло-серые — слив. Проход Рона по саду напоминал рейд медведя-шатуна: покромсанные заклинаниями кусты, примятая трава и след, уводящий к стене, ограничивающей участок. Перед домом стена была низенькой и словно… цивилизованной, ничем не отличавшейся от десятков других; сзади же начинался настоящий крепостной вал, к которому жались уцелевшие от ронова нашествия кусты. Гарри по следу дошел до стены, потрогал кладку — ох, ни фига ж себе!— заросшие темным мхом и светлым лишайником камни ни разу не были похожи на камни. Это были даже не валуны, а какие-то куски мегалита. Словно неизвестная сила разнесла на кусочки Стоунхендж и сложила из них стену. Наверно, давным-давно стена защищала не столько дом, сколько всю деревню. Камни были теплые и мрачные; солнце садилось с другой стороны.

— И планы на сегодня? — спросил за его спиной лениво-сонный голос. Рон подавил зевок. Он тоже выбрался из палатки и стоял, дожевывая бутерброд, с видом  полководца, оглядывающего поле боя.

— Я на кладбище. Пойдешь?

— А ты думал? — Рон поскреб в затылке. Тишина стояла такая, будто они не в деревне были, а где-то в лесу, за сотни миль от любого жилья. — Как-то тут пусто, а?

— Да нет, в самой деревне нормально, просто дом на отшибе, вот и кажется, что мир кончается прямо тут. Пошли.

Гарри выбрался из зарослей, запечатал палатку и пошел к калитке. Рон шел следом, оглядываясь: он-то был в Лощине в первый раз.

Все эти уговоры каждый год — что нехрен ходить одному, ладно, его, Рона, брать не хочет — пусть хоть с Герми, они же там были вдвоем на Рождество проклятого девяносто восьмого, или с Джин — ну, жена как-никак, — Гарри пропускал мимо ушей.  
  
Так что сейчас Рон маялся: Гарри его позвал, конечно, но только потому, что они здесь оказались вдвоем, и шел теперь молча, глядя себе под ноги. И захочешь о чем-нибудь спросить — десять раз подумаешь.  
  
— А маги тут остались еще? Или только магглы?

— Да, как жили, так и живут. Но я не знаю никого, и по нашим делам, не поверишь, ни разу ни одного вызова. Тихое место.

Они дошли до площади, где стоял памятник, но Гарри даже не притормозил, просто кивнул, Рон на ходу увидел стелу, с одного угла выглядевшую обыкновенной — такие есть в каждой второй английской деревне, хотя… при каждом следующем его шаге стела менялась, переливаясь, и оказалась фигурами мужчины и женщины с ребенком на руках.

— А? — спросил Рон, крутя головой.

— Ну да, — ответил Гарри, не дожидаясь продолжения вопроса. — Такой памятник поставили. Каждому свое, можно сказать.

Они так же быстро подошли к маленькому кладбищу с аккуратной церквушкой в центре; к ней сходились аллеи и дорожки. Гарри уверенно свернул направо, потом еще раз направо и остановился так резко, что Рон чуть не впечатался ему в спину.

— Я подумал, что лучше сделать это сегодня. Потому что если сюда приедут девочки с детьми, то всё будет не так. — Гарри помолчал, потрогал переносицу, словно проверял, на месте ли очки, а потом сказал, глядя на белый памятник: — Мама и папа, это мой лучший друг, Рональд Уизли.

Такого Рон не ждал. Не дыша, уставился в затылок Гарри, совсем близко, и замер дурак дураком. Хренов Поттер! Вечно у него так:  раз — и до самого сердца. Он сглотнул, шагнул в  сторону и по всем правилам отдал честь.

Может, у Гарри глаза были на затылке, но он не повернулся, не посмотрел, только когда Рон опускал руку, одновременно с ним дернул плечом.

— Я все понимаю и про Джинни, и про ребят, и про вас с Гермионой, но, знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что вся моя семья — здесь. Когда так долго ждешь, а потом — ищешь, а потом знаешь, что ничего не осталось, а потом находишь… Вот только Сириуса не хватает.

У Рона было что на это ответить, но уж точно — не сейчас.  
  
— Чего уж, — только и пробормотал он, — как-нибудь…

— Не обижайся, ладно?

Гарри явно отпускало, словно груз какой-то скинул. Он сделал еще шаг, провел рукой по памятнику, посмотрел на пыльную ладонь, отряхнул её о джинсы и добавил:

— Прости. Иногда я бываю редкостным мудаком. Я не про сейчас, а вообще.

С кладбища они выходили уже не спеша, Гарри показал ему могилы остальных Поттеров, Певерелла, Дамблдоров и, поплутав среди памятников, самого Боумена Райта — волшебника, придумавшего снитч. Со снитча их разговор как-то сам собой перешел на квиддич, к палатке они подошли в поздних сумерках, обсуждая нового ловца «Гарпий».

Пива хотелось до смерти, но тащиться в паб было совсем лениво. Гарри отрыл в бумаге на полу остатки бутербродов, сказал:

— Прибраться бы, — и, противореча сам себе, рухнул на кровать поверх спальника. — Рон, — продолжил он через несколько минут, — я, правда, считаю, что нам… Мне, — быстро поправился он, — с тобой просто охуенно повезло.

Само собой, если бы не вчерашняя пьянка и не кладбище, хрен бы Гарри такое выдал. У Рона едва не вырвалось: «И я тебя, чувак!» — но сейчас это было нечестно, вроде как подловить на слове.  
  
— Я тебя искал тогда, — выдавил он. — Ну, в поезде, на первом курсе. Посмотреть. Думал, ты вроде какого-нибудь Малфоя, будешь нос задирать. А ты вот... бывает же! —Повозился на койке от смущения — одна радость, что красной морды Гарри не видел, —и выдавил: — Ты меня того... прости, чего я потом накосячил...

— Да блин, долбоебы малолетние, — констатировал Гарри, садясь на кровати и расшнуровывая ботинки. — Прям любовь с первого взгляда. Какого хрена я с утра напялил это? Теперь медитируй, — он дернул шнурок и принялся за второй ботинок. — Ты куда смотрел, лучший и единственный? Не мог сказать: Поттер, не муди, достань кроссовки, тебе ж не за упырями гоняться.  
  
— А чо упыри? — невинно поинтересовался Рон: он-то как раз был в кроссовках. — Пойдешь завтра русалок ловить.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Ры-бал-ка. Ры-бал-ка, Поттер! И попробуй только не проснуться в пять утра. Самый клев.

— Бля-я-я, — простонал Гарри и швырнул в Рона снятым ботинком. И, конечно, попал, скотина такая.

 

***

Рон зачаровал Темпус на половину пятого. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз сидел с удочкой. Дома, что ли, летом перед шестым курсом?  
  
Гарри дрых как убитый.  
  
Рон трансфигурировал рогульки, чтобы класть удочки, проверил крючки, Подумал, еще раз взглянул на Гарри — тот так вдохновенно спал, что аж морщился. Шрам начал блекнуть сразу после битвы; сейчас его и заметно-то не было, хотя стригся Гарри коротко, по-аврорски. Это Рону было стричься влом, да и незачем, хотя Герми ругалась, само собой.  
  
Пока решал, будить или погодить, Гарри вдруг шевельнулся и открыл глаза. Взгляд, что ли, почувствовал? Видуха у него была соответствующая: такой заавадит, не сходя с места.  
  
— Эй.  
  
— Рон, ты чего? Что случилось?  
  
— Рыбалка, — Рон отвел взгляд: без очков Гарри выглядел лет на двадцать, не больше, Рон со своей мятой рожей рядом с ним был старпер старпером. — Забыл? Рыба ждать не будет.  
  
Гарри зевнул, почесал в затылке и полез из мешка.

На улице был просто рай земной: тепло, трава под ногами мягкая, до речки два шага.

Туман уже расходился. Рон воткнул рогульки в илистый берег, сунул Гарри в руки удочку и, поплевав на червяка, принялся его насаживать. Тот, сука, извивался, Рон едва его не упустил, а когда выпрямился, пыхтя, то только глазами захлопал.  
  
Гарри, мать его, Поттер скакал на одной ноге, стаскивая штаны. Стащил раньше, чем Рон успел вякнуть хоть что-то, отбросил в сторону и с радостным воплем кинулся в воду.  
  
— Ах ты с-су... — только и выдохнул Рон, мысленно простившись с уловом, а Гарри уже вынырнул: весь в тине, волосы прилипли ко лбу, глаза дикие:  
  
— Докладывает старший аврор Поттер! Русалок в реке не обнаружено!  
  
— Да еб твою мать, аврор Поттер! — терять Рону было уже нечего, так хоть душу отвести. — Олень долбаный, ты же всю рыбу распугал! Какие, блядь, русалки?! Что им здесь делать?! На задницу твою костлявую смотреть?!  
  
Задница у Гарри давно уже была не костлявая — по физподготовке в аврорате он всегда ходил в отличниках, но какого же хрена?!

— Ну не на твою же жирную? — фыркнул Гарри и полез из воды,  
  
Рон взял удочку, отошел на десяток шагов и все-таки закинул. Тошно ему стало — не то слово.  
  
Гарри попрыгал, вытряхивая воду, высушил трусы и присел рядом.  
  
— Ты чего, чувак? Обиделся? Я же...  
  
— На правду не обижаются, — буркнул Рон. — Лови иди.

Ясное дело, клева не было. Рон посидел, уставившись строго на поплавок, проклиная последними словами собственную лень и давая зарок с завтрашнего же дня снова начать качаться. Ну что нога — все равно программу можно составить, чтобы при любом раскладе не покалечиться. Без штанги, хрен бы с ней. Он прикидывал, какие силовые может себе позволить, и вдруг замер. Это еще что за нафиг? Гарри сидел, закутавшись в подстилку, и опять дрых. И храпел еще, сволочь! Рон только примерился чем-нибудь в него швырнуть, как поплавок перед Гарри вдруг задергался, ушел под воду. Рон в прыжке успел поймать уползающую в реку удочку.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Клюет у тебя, вот чего! — прошипел Рон. — Даже рыба на тебя клюет!  
  
Поттер перехватил удочку. Окунь оказался вполне приличный, но Гарри рассматривал его, будто какую-нибудь ядовитую тентакулу.  
  
— И куда его?  
  
— Да куда хочешь. Хоть свари, хоть выпусти.

Гарри радостно закивал и выбросил рыбину в воду, а потом повернулся к Рону. Тот хотел отодвинуться, но Гарри не дал, удержал за руку.  
  
— Ты чего? Рон, да я же так, прикалывался! И ничего ты не... Слушай, а хочешь — приходи на Гриммо? У меня там, конечно, не как в аврорате, но тренажеры найдутся, а режим можно настроить, чтобы постепенно. А? И это, может, ну ее, эту рыбалку? Я как рыбу увижу, все тот год вспоминаю, когда мы в лесу...  
  
Рон дернулся. Гарри беззвучно выругался сквозь зубы и заткнулся наконец.  
  
За час он выловил еще три штуки. Рону попались две, и уж их-то он выбрасывать точно не собирался и, только когда стало припекать сильнее, начал сматывать удочки.  
  
Гарри покосился на него.  
  
— Может, полетаем?

Рон отвернулся и пошел к палатке.

 

***

Гарри плелся за Роном, уставившись на конец удилища. Таким идиотом он себя не чувствовал со школы. Точно, как только собираешься прожить день всем на загляденье,  чтобы правильно, блин, так готовься —предстоит сутки ходить по граблям.

У палатки он всё-таки преодолел мантру «ну я и мудак», догнал насупленного Уизли и сказал:

— Правда. Давай полетаем. Ну я же знаю, тебе хочется. Никуда ты не упадешь, я подстрахую.

Рон молчал.

 — Ты вспомни, сколько я падал. Дементоров вспомни. Или как мы летели тогда перед седьмым… Ничего, справились. А сейчас… ну фигня какая-то, Рон. Ну прости меня. — Он поправил очки — это был вечный спасательный круг — и добавил, улыбнувшись виновато: — Я тупой, ты же знаешь. Никак не могу привыкнуть, что у тебя… что-то не в порядке. Не получается поверить в это. Ну прости.

Рон смотрел на него внимательно во время всего этого бессвязного монолога. Он просто не мог, когда Гарри был вот такой. Знал, как тот терпеть не может просить прощенья — и все-таки просит. Вообще-то он один у Рона и просил. Нарочно ведь, олень проклятый!  
— Хрен с тобой, Поттер. Метлу тащи.

Гарри кивнул и ввинтился в палатку. Ведро с рыбой прикрыли листом лопуха: у Рона были определенные  планы на ужин. Свою метлу Гарри отдал Рону, а сам без всяких заморочек подхватил джиннину.

 

***

Только поднявшись над  домом и выше, над лесом,  и еще выше — в синее июльское прозрачное небо, Рон понял, как скучал. И как хотел вот так, без всяких поводов и оснований, бесцельно покрутиться  в воздухе. В Лощине внезапно оказалось много народу: местные ходили по улицам, на детской площадке сидели мамы с колясками, несколько компаний разговаривали на площади около двойного памятника, кто-то поливал цветник… Лес тянулся далеко, сколько хватало взгляда, где-то у горизонта его пересекала тоненькая серебристая нитка железной дороги. Действительно, магическая деревня. Как не в этой жизни.

Сверху коттедж Поттеров выглядел еще более нежилым. Развороченная крыша левого крыла казалась темной дверью в никуда. Гарри подлетел, тоже посмотрел вниз.

— Ты в дом не хочешь идти? — тихо спросил Рон.

Тот покачал головой.

— Не хочу. Пусть перестраивают. Не могу, Рон.

Рон кивнул, посмотрел в сторону, на сад и…

— Ох ты ж, блин! Смотри!

Они нипочем не увидели бы этого с земли. Точнее, не увидели бы целиком. Стена действительно была огромной, массивной, но при этом не имела ни начала, ни конца. Она выходила из земли и уходила в землю, сходя на нет, исчезая в траве. И огораживала всего-то часть участка Поттеров. Дальше тянулись обыкновенные деревенские ограды разной степени совершенства.

— Наверно, памятник какой-нибудь, — неуверенно сказал Гарри. — Ого, глянь, завтра надо будет залезть, проверить.

Несколько валунов опасно сгрудились почти у края стены, словно кто-то выковыривал их, сознательно и долго.

— Вот навернется такая дура. А внизу дети, — мрачно спрогнозировал Рон.

— Ну так для того нас и послали…

— Уж послали так послали, — фыркнул Рон и рассмеялся. — Ну что, — он кивнул на лес, — сгоняем до железки?

— Да запросто, только эта зараза плохо слушается, — Гарри хлопнул ладонью по метле. — Так что ты меня сейчас уделаешь. Но если уделаешь, половина рыбы моя!

Рон аж захлебнулся от такой наглости: окуней ведь и было всего два, так, на зуб попробовать; но тормозить, да еще и на поттеровской метле, было бы стыдобищей, так что он рванул вперед и только у железной дороги понял, что про ногу-то и не вспомнил. 

 

***

Гарри заснул, как только залез в спальник. Рон сначала старался лежать тихо, но сон не шел, хоть ты тресни. Как будто, пока валялся в Мунго и потом дома, наспался на годы вперед. За брезентовой стенкой стрекотали сверчки да квакали лягушки на реке. Он не выдержал — кое-как вылез и вышел наружу, с завистью заметив, что Гарри даже не ворохнулся.  
  
Полнолуние прошло две или три ночи назад. Все вокруг было черно-белое, но такое отчетливое, что аж страшно: будто из темноты проступали скелеты деревьев, и разрушенного дома, и стены... Она показалась Рону гигантской змеей, которая ползла под землей и нечаянно выставила наружу кусок спины, покрытый окаменелой древней чешуей. Рона передернуло. Под ногами прыгнула лягушка — он от души выматерился и вернулся в палатку.

 

***

Утром настроение не улучшилось, хотя вчера вроде и помирились.  
  
Бутерброды надоели. Рон решил, что миссис Поттер, в конце концов, приходится ему родной сестрой, и полез в припасы Гарри. И не ошибся: Джинни все устроила по первому разряду — целая коробка уменьшенных пайков, аккуратно подписанных: «Завтрак», «Обед» и «Ужин». Он решил подойти творчески — ткнул палочкой в ужин, но вместо нормального размера жратвы на двоих получил Темпус, который показывал восемь утра, и громовещатель, голосом Джинни провозгласивший: «Ронни, читать умеешь? Это ужин!»  
  
От воплей, само собой, проснулся Гарри, с полувзгляда разобрался, что происходит, но чего уж там, даже не заржал.  
  
— Здоровое питание, чувак. Бери и не рыпайся.  
  
Рон молча увеличил и разогрел: оказалась овсянка. Он выскреб ложкой остатки, допил вторую кружку кофе и потянулся: жизнь налаживалась.  
  
— Ну что, поработаем пойдем? С этой стеной возни будет...  
  
— До нее еще добраться надо. Начнем с расчистки? Неохота каждый раз пробираться через эти дебри.  
  
Рон оценил колючки на боярышнике и малине, смерил взглядом мощные заросли крапивы — и кивнул.  
  
— Поехали. Все равно эти одичали уже, надо будет новые сажать.

Им удалось уничтожить крапиву и несколько рядов кустарников, создав некоторое, сомнительное, правда, подобие тропинок. На яблонях обнаружились небольшие яблочки, больше похожие на дички, сорвали, попробовали — челюсти свело от кислоты.

— Пусть Джин тут огород устраивает, — проговорил Гарри, изничтожая очередной терновник и оскальзываясь в траве. — Советуется с Невиллом, не советуется — я в огородах не спец.

— Зато мы академию прошли, — усмехнулся Рон, набирая в пригоршню розовой еще малины. — Хочешь?

Гарри выцепил пару ягод, сжевал как есть, с хвостиками, скривился и поднял голову, примеряясь к стене.

— Ну что, проверим те камушки?

Подниматься пришлось на метлах — так показалось проще всего. Гарри сам предложил, надеясь, что Рон не заметит, что он, Гарри, думает о больной ноге... блин, все оказывалось как-то сложно и дохуя запутано, но он верил, что справится.  
  
А вот идти по стене было просто в кайф. Высохший на солнце мох похрустывал под ногами, камни в кладке выглядели надежными, пригнанными вроде по прихотливому узору, но ровно-ровно, без зазоров и выбоин. Действительно, всю картину портила только куча валунов, которую они засекли вчера с воздуха. Под ними, судя по всему, прятался если не провал, то трещина какая-то.

Рон осторожно потопал. Гарри зашипел на него, и не зря. Под ногой было пусто, будто не камень, а какая-то корка — ткни, и развалится.  
  
— И что с этой хренью делать?  
  
Гарри вскинул палочку.  
  
— Репаро мурум!  
  
Белый луч будто впитался в камень: обломки как лежали, так и остались лежать, и смотреть на них было так же стремно.  
  
— Ты это заклятье откуда взял? — хмуро спросил Рон.  
  
Гарри помялся:  
  
— Ну, строительные посмотрел. На всякий случай. Это для стен.  
  
— Для обычных. А тут вон какая дура.  
  
— Ладно. — Гарри закрутил палочкой, выписывая очередную загогулину: — Репаро валлум!  
  
Хрен там.  
  
— Может, без выебонов? — без особой надежды спросил Рон. — Только давай ты, у тебя оно лучше выходит.  
  
Гарри кивнул, направил палочку между камней, в направлении невидимой трещины:  
  
— Репаро!

Стена вздрогнула. Камни качнулись и поехали куда-то, и они поехали вместе с ними. Последним, что увидел Гарри, перед тем как окунуться с головой в пыльное облако, были круглые изумленные глаза Рона, словно вместо веселого фокуса им подкинули смертельно опасный аттракцион.

 

***

Он падал в темный пролом, где клубилась пыль, поднятая обрушившимися камнями, но внезапно её пронзили солнечные лучи, и вместо твердого пола он оказался в этих лучах, расступающихся перед ним, — и над озером. Гарри летел прямо вниз, в прозрачную светлую воду, палочки не было, осталась на стене, наверно; очки сгинули неизвестно где; он прищурился и попытался увидеть хоть что-то, помимо чаши приближающейся воды. Озеро действительно напоминало посудину: ровное, овальное, с берегами, покрытыми густым, каким-то первозданным, девственным лесом, на дальнем берегу стоял золотистый олень, а за ним, вроде бы женский силуэт, но глаза слепило, он увидел только длинное белое платье и, кажется, рыжие волосы. Лица было не разглядеть, неизвестная Она смотрела на него из-под ладони, прикрываясь от солнца. Вода с плеском сомкнулась над ним — невыразимо чистая, вся в солнечных бликах, уходивших далеко в глубину. Падение не остановилось, он успел глубоко вздохнуть, задержать дыхание, чтобы вынырнуть, как только представится возможность. Но возможности не было, его тащило вниз, к какой-то неведомой точке, а над головой раздался еще один всплеск, и, стремительно нагоняя Гарри, ко дну устремился кто-то еще.

«Ну, Рон же», — подумал Гарри с облегчением: вдвоем-то они уж точно выберутся, даже если с роновой ногой будет неладно.

И точно, это был Рон Уизли; но вовсе не тот обманчиво-флегматичный бугай, аврор, муж и отец, и всё такое.

Гарри погружался всё медленнее, а мимо него в прозрачном солнечном пространстве вниз проскользнул Рон-из-прошлого. Рон с Турнира: тощий, длинный, несуразный, знакомый до последней веснушки. Длинные волосы шевелились подобно водорослям, мантия походила на крылья огромного черного ската, только глаза не были закрыты: тот, давний Рон спал, этот — с ужасом смотрел на Гарри и тонул.

— Рон! Тормози! Ро-о-он!

Но затормозил сам Гарри. Не затормозил даже — остановился. Замер, как муха в янтаре. Ему показалось, что их погружение заняло всего несколько мгновений и воздуха хватит, чтобы нырнуть, выдернуть Рона и подняться на поверхность. Конечно, это мог быть морок, обман. Это наверняка был морок и обман. Но если оставался хоть один  шанс из тысячи, что мальчишка, упавший в озеро, настоящий, то…

— Рон! — еще раз позвал Гарри.

Рон словно услышал — поднял голову, голубые глаза уставились на Гарри, взгляд замер, лицо побледнело.

— Да мать их!

Он попытался нырнуть, опуститься глубже, но в воде словно оказалась какая-то, совсем невидимая, сфера, замкнувшая его внутри. Гарри не мог ни спуститься, ни подняться — только висеть, стараясь не дышать. Дышать. Он вдруг понял, что воздуха-то давно нет — всё ушло на крики и попытки вырваться — и что привычные законы в этой ситуации не работают.

— Блядь, ну почему?!  — уже не сдерживаясь, заорал он. И точно: никакая вода в легкие не хлынула.

— Почему что? — вкрадчиво спросил женский голос. Голос был удивительный. В двух произнесенных словах оказалось столько всего: и звон весеннего ручья, летящего по камням, и глухой угрожающий шепот моря, и долгий шорох ночного дождя.

— Почему он тонет, а я нет?!

— Потому что он больший волшебник, чем ты. Кровь тянет его на дно. С такими у меня особый разговор. А для тебя…

Словно невидимая рука повернула его голову чуть вправо, и Гарри замер, уже не из-за сферы, а сам по себе. Потому что — он мог бы поклясться чем угодно, минуту назад его не было! — рядом с ним, в обманчивой близости — только руку протяни —  в воде висел меч. И ничего прекраснее Гарри Поттер в своей жизни не видел.

Свет, искаженный толщей воды, преломлялся на овальных драгоценных камнях, украшавших рукоять; между камнями, сама по себе, перемещалась ослепительная искра; около гарды на лезвии вились неизвестные буквы, которые, тем не менее, сложились в два простых и понятных слова: «Возьми меня»; меч был огромный, куда больше гриффиндорского, однозначно тяжелый — и при этом стремительно-изящный, как будто в самом деле мог быть легче воды. Гарри протянул руку, хотя движение потребовало какого-то непомерного усилия, словно он пробил сферу. До меча не хватало всего ничего, пол-ладони; он потянулся, понимая, что спасет Рона, вынырнет, сделает что угодно — сможет, если возьмет меч. Вода издевательски смыкалась перед пальцами. Он дернулся еще раз, пытаясь одновременно следить за Роном, замершим внизу, и мечом, повисшим справа.

— Калибурн, — пропел женский голос. — Его и увидеть-то может не каждый, а ты тянешь руки. Что ж, попробуй.

Никакой тени не появилось, вода колыхалась только около его немеющих пальцев, но Гарри точно знал, что женщина исчезла.

Да и хрен с ней. Гарри покосился вниз: Рону явно не было ни лучше, ни хуже, и он, почти выдергивая плечо из сустава, опять устремился к Калибурну. Он понимал, что с каждым движением из него выходит не воздух, воздух уже не обсуждался: с очередным рывком, точнее, стыдной, бессильной попыткой рывка из него истекает магия. А когда кончится магия, точно так же истечет жизнь. Но не попытаться он не мог.

 

***

Рон открыл глаза — и ни хрена не увидел. Болела нога: не приступ, просто подвернул, похоже, когда падал.

— Гарри?

Ответа не было. Зато была инструкция и тренировки до посинения. Палочка — раз. Целая, в ножнах.  
  
— Люмос! — прохрипел он. Горло словно забили каменной пылью. Темно было по-прежнему как у фестрала в жопе. — Люмос!

Дохлый номер. Ладно. Проверка подвижности — два.

Руки и ноги с поправкой на увечную шевелились свободно. Рон протер глаза рукавом и понял, что вокруг не совсем уж темно. Долбаная стена! И два долбаных придурка, которых понесло геройствовать без страховки и предварительного осмотра. Гарри-то где?  
  
Он перевернулся и сел, прокашлялся, еще раз взмахнул палочкой, хотя и так было ясно: магии здесь, где бы это клятое здесь ни находилось, в помине нет.

— Гарри! — снова позвал он, вглядываясь в мутную темноту, потом зашарил руками. О том, что Гарри могло завалить, думать он себе запрещал. Вообще нельзя было думать — надо было выполнять.

Дыра, в которую их угораздило провалиться, была какая-то странная: слишком большая, чтобы поместиться в стене, даже пустой изнутри. Если только…

— Мерлин драный, подземелье! Ведь смотрел же, ведь чуял — и нет, все равно полез!

Прямо так, сидя на заднице, Рон пополз вдоль стены, перебирая руками и стараясь определить размеры, и на пятой заднице по счету уперся во что-то мягкое.

Гарри!  
  
Пока не нащупал руку, не различил бьющийся пульс — едва со страху не сдох.

— Энервейт!

Не сработало.

Но Гарри был жив и дышал, значит, нужно было выбираться.

Встать прямо не получилось: треснулся лбом, каменная пыль взлетела и оказалась сразу везде — в глазах, в горле, Рон заперхал... и услышал стон.

— Гарри?!

— Рон... — раздалось в ответ, и он чуть не обоссался от радости и облегчения.

— Блин, напугал...

— Рон... — Гарри не звал его, он даже — Рон осторожно ощупал лицо — даже глаз не раскрыл! Что за хуйня?

— Рон, нет! Не надо... глубоко...  
  
Психовать нельзя, повторял про себя Рон. Гарри бредил, называл его по имени, твердил, что не может так глубоко, но об этом тоже можно было подумать потом.

Ориентировка на местности — три.

Местность, дыра эта блядская, в длину была футов двенадцать и в ширину так же. И ни единого просвета, кроме слабого какого-то серого марева, висевшего в воздухе, — будто сама пыль светилась.  
  
Ни один гребаный камень не шевелился, сколько Рон ни двигал, а потом уж и ни колотил по стенам.  
  
— Рон... — позвал Гарри: голос у него вроде как слабел — или уже чудилось со страху? — Не уходи...  
  
— Да, блядь, куда я уйду?! — Он врезал кулаком по стене и заорал в никуда: — Эй, кто-нибудь!

 

***

— Ты звал, рыцарь?  
  
Рон дернулся так, что опять врезался в стену и шлепнулся на пол рядом с Гарри; палочка сама прыгнула в руку, тело привычно выбрало позицию — защищать.  
  
— Ты кто? Где мы? Можешь помочь?  
  
Заговаривать было тоже нельзя, опасно — Билл столько раз талдычил, что вступать в разговоры неведомо с чем категорически не следует, и Чарли, и папа, не говоря уже об аврорате, но шанс спасти Гарри перевешивал все.  
  
— Ты можешь помочь?! С моим… моему другу плохо! Не понимаю, что...  
  
— Он спасает мальчишку, — перебил голос.  
  
Женский... наверно, женский. Скрипучий, хриплый, как будто... как будто сама стена говорила с ним. То, что их заглотило. Но оно — она? — хотя бы отвечало на вопросы.  
  
Переговоры с целью спасения заложников — не четыре и не пять, но такой пункт в инструкции тоже значился.  
  
— Какого мальчишку?  
  
— Разве это так важно? Твой сюзерен спас немало жизней и впредь будет спасать, если сможет.  
  
— Сможет? — вырвалось у него.  
  
— Убедись сам, рыцарь.  
  
Он сунул в карман бесполезную палочку, на всякий случай еще раз пробормотав: «Люмос!» — и заслужив хриплый смешок, не поворачиваясь, нащупал пульс на руке: не ровный и отчетливый, как недавно, а слабый и прерывающийся.  
  
— Ты... Выпусти нас! Ты можешь? Выпусти! Пожалуйста! Я... чего тебе надо?! Что с ним?!  
  
— Он тонет, глупый рыцарь. Твой сюзерен тонет, и ему предстоит долгая смерть, потому что в нем слишком много силы и слишком мало чистой крови, а в тебе — наоборот. Не поговорить ли нам о тебе?  
  
Голос шелестел, шуршал, он был везде и нигде, окружал со всех сторон и проникал в голову.   
  
Да чтоб тебя через забор гиппогрифом! Он не сказал, только подумал, но услышал смех, и теперь-то было ясно, что смеялась баба, мелким, дробным, визгливым смешком.

— О, друг героя! Знаешь, для чего героям нужны друзья, рыцарь? Чтобы забавлять их до времени, а потом обольщать их жен. Не так ли?

— Каких еще жен?!

— Его жена — твоя сестра, и соблазнять ее тебе даже в голову не придет? Слишком просто, чтобы быть истиной. У меня найдется другая: быть может, ты хотел бы соблазнить его самого? Всегда рядом с ним, всегда около него, ты даже следишь за ним ревниво, как следят за возлюбленными, не за друзьями, но ты слишком слаб... Ты прячешься за женщину, рыцарь, за ту, которую зовешь своей женой, и упорствуешь в своей слепоте...  
  
Рон приказал себе дышать и молчать. Что бы эта тварь ни придумала, надо было сначала выяснить все до конца.   
  
Получить полный перечень требований — номер следующий.  
  
— Боишься признаться? Впрочем, попробуй: вдруг ты сильнее, чем кажешься. Смотри!  
  
Вспыхнул свет — так внезапно, что глаза резануло.  
  
Стен не было. Был серый пол, засыпанный каменной крошкой, и Гарри на полу, бледный до зелени, с бескровными белыми губами, которые судорожно хватали воздух, будто... будто он и вправду тонул.  
  
— Сюда, рыцарь!  
  
Рон обернулся — и увидел меч.  
  
— Возьми его, и он будет твоим.  
  
Кто — он?  
  
Рон рванулся: рука сжала рукоять и прошла сквозь нее.  
  
Каменная сука расхохоталась.  
  
— Не смог, не смог!  
  
— Еще раз, — пробормотал он, косясь на Гарри — тому, похоже, было совсем фигово. — Можно еще раз? Пожалуйста!

 

***

Он никак не мог адекватно оценить не всю ситуацию, но даже свои силы. Ясно было только то, что озеро потихоньку, не торопясь, словно у него в запасе вечность — почему словно? — вытягивает остатки волшебства. Человеческого не осталось, он давно должен был задохнуться, захлебнуться и оказаться там, внизу, рядом с затихшим Роном, стать призраком. Но он был… жив? Жив, потому что чувствовал присутствие магии — чужой, древней, невероятно мощной, озеро или меч были её средоточием, и, может быть, за счет неё Гарри еще держался. Меч манил, завораживал, Гарри перебрал все заклинания, шептал, орал, лихорадочно восстанавливал в памяти всё, что знал о беспалочковой магии, но пол-ладони так и оставались непреодолимым барьером.

Когда же он в очередной раз, после неизвестно какой по счету безнадежной попытки, взглянул вниз, то оцепенел: Рон ожил. Ну как ожил — моргал удивленно и абсолютно по-роновски и опускался всё ниже в прозрачную бездну. Не пытался протянуть руку, позвать — а вот это было внезапно, ошеломляюще, бессмысленно обидно, как будто мальчишка был настоящий, как будто всё их прошлое рушилось в торжественной светлой тишине.

— Ро-о-он! Рон!!!

Гарри в последний раз взглянул на Калибурн: хрен знает, сколько ему оставалось жить в этом озере или вообще, но меч он хотел помнить все эти оставшиеся мгновения, минуты, вот бред же, подохнуть неизвестно где, неизвестно как, пропасть вот так, что и следа не останется…

Нет, что-то еще оставалось. Шрам горел, как свежий ожог, и плевать, даже если это оказалось бы последнее волшебство. Гарри удалось перевернуться вниз головой, вдруг эту ожившую дрянь на лбу можно использовать… что ж.

Вода дрогнула и расступилась.

— Ро-о-он!

Меч так и остался висеть огромной, торжественной, недосягаемой свечой. Гарри выдохнул непонятно чем — жизнью? — и нырнул — вслед за погружающимся в глубины озера Роном.

 

***

— Просишь о пощаде, рыцарь? — снова раскатился мелкими камешками смешок. — Просишь, вместо того чтобы ринуться в бой и завоевать славу... и не только? Обрети смелость, друг героя, признайся, и я отпущу вас. Клянусь!  
  
Рон и сам готов был поклясться, что где-то лязгнуло, будто железом по железу. Но прислушиваться некогда было — стерва обещала отпустить, если... Да какого хуя ей надо?!  
  
— В чем?! — заорал он. — В чем признаваться-то?  
  
Пульс под пальцами был уже почти незаметен.  
  
— В том, что хочешь его не как друга. В том, что любишь его, что пытаешься обмануть себя и не можешь.  
  
Да ебаный в рот! Попроси она сейчас, чтобы Рон объявил себя Волдемортом, — он и секунды не задумался бы.  
  
— Да!  
  
— И ты не откажешься подтвердить это признание в будущем? Когда бы я тебя ни спросила?  
  
— Да! — прорычал он.  
  
На, подавись!

 

  
***

 Он никак не мог поймать Рона, мантия, свободно парившая в воде, выскальзывала из пальцев, как будто они играли в какие-то идиотские догонялки, вроде вчерашних гонок на метлах. После трех попыток Гарри собрался с силами, отстранился и постарался обогнать мальчишку в движении ко дну — и у него получилось, хоть что-то у него получилось. Рон опускался на его подставленные руки, но что ему было делать с этим грузом? Тонуть, уходить в сияющую бездну вместе? Подняться на поверхность он не мог.

 

***

 — Рон, — позвал вдруг Гарри — на вдохе, почти неслышно.  
  
— Щас, приятель, — пробормотал он, теряя место, где бился пульс, и стараясь нашарить его снова.  
  
— Что ж, рыцарь. Ты свободен. Больше для вас сюда входа нет. Ни для вас, ни для кого другого — под страхом смерти.  
  
Что-то изменилось вокруг. Светящаяся пыль пропала, воздух стал... просто воздухом, Рон втянул его со всхлипом и заморгал: впереди, в стене, виднелась дыра, сквозь которую падал дневной свет. Обыкновенная дыра в обыкновенной стене — два или три выломанных камня в двух футах от пола. Он подумал было достать палочку, решил, что никуда она не денется, и, крякнув, вскинул Гарри на руки.  
  
И боком полез в пролом, осторожно перекинув сначала больную ногу.  
  
— Рон?  
  
Гарри смотрел на него: по стеклам очков разбегались трещины, и казалось, что он плачет.

— Все норм, — забормотал Рон, елозя на шершавом камне. Гарри попытался вывернуться, он машинально сжал его крепче, перекинул и вторую ногу...  
  
Хрен его знает, сколько они просидели в той жопе — судя по всему, мог пройти и час, и год, и век... Палатка — он бросил взгляд — оказалась на месте, трава, которую они скосили, не успела даже подсохнуть...  
  
— Рон, что случилось?  
  
Он съехал по стене на эту траву. Гарри смотрел на него снизу. Нужно было снять с него очки, нужно было узнать, слышал он что-нибудь или нет, заметил ли...  
  
— Ничего, — пробормотал он. Во рту было сухо, привкус каменной крошки горчил до сих пор. — Провалились куда-то. Провалились, и ты, наверно...  
  
Наконец он сумел отцепить одну руку, на секунду остановил ее, не позволяя себе коснуться лица Гарри, потом осторожно стащил с него очки.  
  
Где-то на грани слуха снова лязгнуло — или тварь опять смеялась над ним.  
  
— Рон? — Зеленые глаза смотрели не отрываясь. Нужно было что-то делать.  
  
Он нагнулся к Гарри — и поцеловал его.

 

***

В общем, он ожидал чего угодно — такой уж день задался. Но все-таки не того, что Гарри сделает. Вот к этому он был не готов. Еще успел подумать о правильном: а что с ним-то творилось, что за мальчишка, где они тонули? Но в этот момент Гарри пробормотал прямо ему в губы:

— Я думал, что — всё. Совсем всё. Ты не отвечал, никак.

И вцепился в Рона, притягивая за шею.

Рон ткнулся губами куда-то между его пыльной футболкой и пыльной же шеей, Гарри дышал прямо ему в ухо и гладил по спине, и проклятая тварь в стене, наверно, знала, что говорит. Потому что остальное пошло просто, как будто они занимались таким по десять раз на дню: задранные футболки и расстегнутые джинсы, и Рону ничего не стоило просунуть ладонь ему в трусы и самому приподняться, чтобы Гарри стянул с него штаны. Цирк получался, самый настоящий: стоило заняться этим курсе на шестом, проехать и забыть навсегда, а не ебать друг другу мозги до тридцати.

Самым страшным в происходящем была не дрочка — пес с ней, с дрочкой — а то, что они не переставали лихорадочно целоваться. Так он не целовался никогда, даже с Гермионой перед Битвой. «Это сучьи чары, — потерянно подумал Рон, — сучьи чары, я же никогда не…»

Поттер сжал кулак сильнее, и Рон охнул, чувствуя, как оно всё поднимается вверх по члену и сейчас выплеснется, и выплеснулось, конечно. Он пытался успокоиться хоть чуть-чуть: сердце колотилось совсем уж позорно, когда Гарри что-то промычал, не отрываясь от его рта. Рон понял, тоже нажал, поймал ладонью дрожь и замер.

Он бы просидел так хоть до вечера, а то и до следующего утра, не пытаясь ничего осмыслить: ни свою измазанную ладонь, ни прерывистое дыхание рядом, ни то, что какая-то блядская ветка, не иначе как мстя за разорение сада, сейчас впивалась колючками в голую поясницу. Но тут Рон увидел руку Гарри, тоже испачканную спермой, и рука эта тянулась за очками.

 

***

Он все испортил. Гарри не помнил ничего, кроме того, что терял Рона, того, как терял Рона, и это приводило в запредельный, блядь, экзистенциальный ужас, и было очевидно, что он вообще не соображал, что делает.

Рон смотрел на свою ладонь так, словно не верил, что вот это всё могло произойти. Произойти с ними.

— Рон, прости, — безголосо пробормотал Гарри. Обычно «Рон, прости» срабатывало как часы, но не сегодня. Потому что он никак не мог понять выражения роновых глаз, и это тоже ужасало, как тот мальчишка, который предпочел утонуть, но не позвать его.

— Прости, Рон, — повторил Гарри чуть громче и дотянулся до брошенных на траву очков, потому что надо было спрятаться хоть за что-то. Он, не задумываясь, умер бы за Рона Уизли, но сейчас, глядя на рыжую лохматую голову, больше всего хотел исчезнуть, провалиться сквозь землю. Так, блядь, просрать всё — надо было постараться.

— Я не знаю, что на меня… Прости.

Он отполз к стене, поднялся и натянул джинсы обратно. Рон, не двигаясь, следил за ним со всё более странным выражением лица.

— Только не обижайся. Честно, я никогда об этом не думал. Не хотел. Рон?

Мерлин драный. Сил не было. Даже ширинку застегнуть, не то что объяснять. Вообще ничего не было. Не осталось. Живой, и ладно. И все. Что ж так хреново-то?..  
— Отвали, Поттер, — выдавил Рон. — Отвали, без тебя тошно.  
И закрыл глаза.

 

***

Аппарировал.

Рон поверить не мог. Этот сукин сын аппарировал, а перед этим, блядь, попросил у него прощения! У него! Когда он все первый начал! И свалил, бросил его здесь со спущенными штанами и собственной спермой в руке, как... как последнюю шлюху!  
«Как я, — вдруг подумал он. — Как я тогда от них, и Гарри остался вот так же, а Гермиона...» От мысли о Гермионе стало еще хуже и в самом деле едва не вывернуло. Рон перетерпел, сплюнул, встал, перенося тяжесть на здоровую ногу — к стене этой гребаной он прикасаться не собирался, хоть озолоти.  
Застегнул штаны и побрел к палатке.  
  
Время шло. Рон так и просидел на пороге незнамо сколько и, только наколдовав Темпус, сообразил, что с магией снова все в порядке. А когда Гарри аппарировал, так и не отсек, долбоеб! День переходил в вечер; стало понятно, что Гарри уже не вернется. Рон отыскал в траве метлы, собрал манатки и, перед тем как сказать: «Аппарейт», чтобы отправиться в свой пустой дом, вернулся к стене.

Следилок у него было всего ничего: в укладке, давным-давно лежавшей в боковом кармане рюкзака, оказалось штук пять годных, но и то хлеб. Никакой дыры, через которую вытаскивал Гарри, он уже не нашел и даже не слишком удивился. Пристроил последнюю следилку внизу, там, где на траве остался пыльный отпечаток ботинка.

— Ладно, сука. Увидимся.

 

***

Аппарировать Рон успел. Как обычно, на задний двор, вписался между качелями и клумбой, смог еще сбросить на землю удочки и метлы, которые так в руках и волок, потому что уменьшать нельзя было, даже дверь открыл — тут его и накрыло.  
  
Раскаленная проволока впилась в колено и пошла раскручиваться вверх и вниз, швырнула его, слабого, мигом взмокшего от ужаса, задыхающегося, на пыльный пол. Он забился, сшибая мебель, завывая, пуская слюни и сопли... Все как всегда, в общем. Что значит вовремя, подумал он хрен знает через сколько, когда снова начал  соображать.  
  
Подтащил себя к стене, уткнулся в нее лбом. Вовремя. Хорошо, Гарри не видел. Хорошо... не будет больше никаких хорошо... А уж что с Гарри...  
  
Хрена, сказал он себе. Про Гарри успеешь еще.  
  
Пока про Лощину. Никаких детей. Никаких... никого. И думосбор. Где-то он у Гермионы был, она его для своих докладов приносила, чтобы потом без помех их записать. Думосбор — и просмотреть все еще раз. Хорошо просмотреть. Он точно помнил, что тварь эту не приглашал, не впускал... но пообещал в любой момент подтвердить, и хрен знает, считалось это или нет. Не компетенция аврората, здесь Отдел Тайн нужен. Но Отдел-то потребует воспоминания...  
  
Ну уж нет!  
  
Он поднялся на дрожащих ногах, то есть ноге, притащил себя в комнату, пустую, жаркую и пыльную, как будто он не два дня назад отсюда свалил, а лет десять, не меньше. Будет он всяким придуркам выкладывать про... про Гарри.  
  
Чары. Сука-стена напустила на них чары — не амортенцию, ее-то он узнал бы, а какие-то свои. Значит, не считается. Вот это все, начиная с того, как он наклонился. Не считается. И ничего он им не даст!  
  
И себе не оставит. Просто уберет. Сотрет нахуй. Не было.  
  
Через полчаса он все-таки дополз сперва до сортира, потом до кухни, вылакал три стакана воды и понял, что стирать воспоминание начисто тоже нельзя. Мало ли как оно все обернется? Если Отдел Тайн объявит дом Поттеров закрытой зоной, пусть себе лежит, а если невыразимцы вдруг упрутся, с ними бывает, — спрятать до поры. И не думать.  
  
Он уставился на собственную руку, которую, оказывается, сжимал так, будто держал в ней что-то...  
А, блядь! Не было. И Гарри поймет. А не поймет, он объяснит ему, только сначала рапорт напишет. Вот еще десять минут, и напишет.  
И Гарри...

Его вело, как всегда после приступа. Рон уткнулся в подушку и закрыл глаза.

 

***

Давно, еще когда они с Роном — они с Роном, блядь! — поступали в Академию аврората, чтобы типа и дальше работать вместе — работать вместе, а! — и на полном серьезе, придурки, обсуждали будущее и что им надо сделать для того, чтобы будущее было как минимум неплохим — да, они и о таком говорили, с ума сойти! — Рона напрягали всякие штуки типа тренировки памяти, развития и концентрации внимания — словом, то, что в итоге оказалось обыкновенной оперативной рутиной. Гарри сказал, что просто хочет перестать быть идиотом. Рон заржал и заявил, что это вообще — главная цель всей жизни и он готов присоединиться, а Гермиона только глянула искоса и спросила, что Гарри имеет в виду. Тогда он отшутился: знал, что ей не понравится. А потом начал менять — себя и окружающий его мир. Он больше не хотел быть уязвимым, он больше никогда, никогда не хотел терять никого из тех, кого поместил в самый ближний круг. Джинни и дети, Рон, Гермиона, Хьюго и Рози. Всё. Он мог любить Молли и Артура. Он мог приятельствовать с кучей людей — от Невилла Лонгботтома до Кингсли Шеклболта, но все они так или иначе оставались — вне.

И вот неизвестно что, какая-то неведомая сила нанесла удар по самому уязвимому, по тому, что он столько лет старался спрятать и укрыть. Это равнодушное нечто просто не заметило его усилий, смахнуло как крошки со стола, и он опять не смог защитить…

Гарри тупо смотрел в окно, но видел не привычный сквер на Гриммо, а то, как Рон из озера опускается ему на руки, чувствовал, как тяжелая мокрая мантия облепляет ему ноги, как нечем дышать и как они погружаются вниз, в прозрачную бездну. Там, в озере, было что-то еще, важное, но он не помнил, не мог вспомнить, и кого стоило винить в таком провале в памяти — магию? Или страх за Рона забил все остальное?

Он злился на себя, растерявшегося кретина, но что толку? Снял очки, словно они мешали, — и опять увидел Рона, но уже сегодняшнего, когда он открыл глаза, там, в пыльной душной дыре, совсем непохожей на прекрасное озеро. Это был нормальный аврор Уизли — в меру грязный и всклокоченный, сосредоточенный и с прикушенной губой. Значит, Рон психовал — ну так всё объяснимо: прикушенная губа была тоже из их доаврорских разговоров. Гермиона — всё в тех же благородных целях самосовершенствования — предложила ему, перед тем как начать орать и совершать типичную роновскую хуйню (ну ладно, Гермиона тогда сказала: «Глупость»), прикусить язык и досчитать до ста. Про язык Рон понял буквально и уперся, чем доставил им немало веселых минут, а вот с остальным согласился и еще пару лет в какие-то сомнительные моменты замирал, закусив нижнюю губу и набычившись, и Гарри просто физически ощущал, как у него в голове щелкают отсчитываемые «двадцать пять», «сорок восемь» или «семьдесят один». Контролировать себя Рон научился, а привычка кусать губу — осталась.

Да зашибись, Поттер. Сколько можно дрочить — он поперхнулся, даже просто подумав «дрочить» — на старые воспоминания? Нет того Рона после школы, нет того Гарри после школы, одна Гермиона, несгибаемая и неизменная, несет, так сказать, их потрепанный штандарт.

Он бы посоветовался с Гермионой, но сначала надо было выяснить, что происходило с настоящим Роном, пока он бултыхался в озере с призраком. И потом. То, что было потом.

Про «потом» не думалось вообще. Не Амортенция, но какая-то магия. Он потер лицо руками, как будто это могло помочь собраться. Не было там, блин, никакой магии, Поттер, ну сознайся уже. Просто ты взял и полез целоваться к лучшему другу. А чо,  как говорит Рон? Нормально, бля, все так делают. И дальше делают. Все. Охуеть.

Гарри даже подумать не мог о том, чтобы дойти до второго этажа. До их с Джинни спальни. «Дорогая, пока тебя не было, кое-что произошло…»

Он рухнул на диван, закрыл глаза и начал составлять рапорт в Отдел Тайн — уж лучше так. Завтра сопоставим показания, прокрутим воспоминания, обсудим… С кем? С Роном?

 

***

Утро оказалось лучше вечера хотя бы тем, что в нём запустился привычный функционал. Придуманный ночью рапорт записался как сам собой; в аврорате было по-летнему пустовато; Гарри написал докладную о том, что выходит из отпуска досрочно, и записку Рону. Коротко и ясно: «Я иду в Отдел Тайн насчет стены. Они наверняка захотят посмотреть воспоминания. Будь на связи». Отправил сову и задумался о собственных воспоминаниях.

Эд Диггори корпел над какой-то очередной схемой. То есть, Эд сам называл свои штуки «схемами», на самом деле это были объемные живые картины, в которых мог уместиться один квартал, как сейчас, или целый Девон — как  в деле Черных Сестер. Внутри картин вспыхивали искры, всплывали и лопались пузыри с заклинаниями, тянулись разноцветные нити чар… Что говорить, Эд был профессионал, типичный рейвенкловец, дотошный, внимательный и аккуратный — мечта любого начальника любого аналитического отдела.

— Привет, — Гарри хлопнул его сзади по плечу, Эд только кивнул, внимательно наблюдая за перемещениями нескольких фигур в сером — именно над ними и вспыхивали искры.

— Ты же в отпуске, — сказал он, не поднимая головы.

— Уже нет. — Гарри открывал сейф с думосборами. — Хватит, отдохнул. Кто это? Наши? — он кивнул на схему.

— Нет, — коротко сказал Эд. — Для уголовки. Повадились грабить маггловских наркодилеров. То есть магглам, может, и в радость такая зачистка, но нам-то оно нахрена? Из Мунго вчера целый доклад прислали о влиянии наркотических препаратов магглов на магические способности.

— И?

— Хреновое, на мой взгляд, влияние. Тебе кинули экземпляр, почитай. Наверное, наркотики из уголовки уйдут к нам.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри, думая о своем. — Но это завтра. Эд, я типа на работе, но мне надо кое-что прояснить в Отделе Тайн. Так что ты понял: теоретически — здесь, практически — ищите.

— Ага, — повторил Эд, наконец оторвался от схемы и потер глаза. — Случилось что-нибудь?

— Фигня, потом расскажу, если ОТ разрешит.

— Он разрешит, как же, — усомнился Эд и опять уткнулся в стол.

Этелард был младшим братом Седрика Диггори, поступил в Хогвартс уже после войны, и то, что после окончания школы он попал к Гарри в отдел, оказалось большой удачей. Братья были похожи и непохожи одновременно: когда Эд улыбался, то словно превращался в Седрика, но гораздо чаще он оставался серьезным и сосредоточенным — самым молодым и самым перспективным аналитиком аврората, с головой, вечно набитой какими-то феерическими и при этом вполне выполнимыми идеями.

 

***

Он проснулся оттого, что где-то рядом стучали. Какого хера? Гарри что, рехнулся с утра пораньше? Чем он там колотит-то?  
Рон продрал глаза — и вспомнил.

Он был дома, уснул на диване в гостиной, как бывало, когда Гермиона его выставляла или сам он вырубался раньше, чем она шла спать. В окно стучала сова.

Авроратские совы, хоть убей, опознавались с первого взгляда: выправка у них, что ли, была не такая, как у обычных почтовых? Рон взял письмо, почесал в затылке, хмыкнул, представив вдруг, что Гарри подает на него в суд за непристойные домогательства. Да он и слов таких, наверно, не знает! Само собой, Поттер оставался Поттером:  в письме было написано ровно то, что написал бы ему сам Рон, если бы не отрубился вчера и успел бы с рапортом.

Рон ответил: «Буду» — и побрел искать думосбор, попутно вспоминая приемы работы с воспоминаниями, которые сдавал хрен знает когда — во время последнего повышения квалификации.

 

***

Гарри плотно прикрыл дверь и занялся думосбором. Поморщившись, вытянул воспоминание — с хогвартских времен любви к копанию в мозгах не прибавилось. Не стал погружаться, просто наклонился над чашей и отсмотрел до конца, даже не покраснев. Видок у них с Роном был тот еще. Но ведь и помешательством случившееся назвать не получалось. Как будто, блядь, так и надо — а вот этого он понять не мог. Но времени понимать не было. Надо было довести воспоминание до ума.

Он примерился, наставив палочку, и аккуратно откромсал от серебристой нити всё, что произошло после того, как Рон выбрался из стены с ним на руках.

То, что сохранилось в памяти об озере, показалось ему неполным. Не хватало чего-то важного, важное было справа, он даже повернул голову, словно мог увидеть что-то… прекрасное, недосягаемое. Что?!

Но память услужливо подкидывала только страх, боль и ощущение истекающей жизни. Рона, уходящего в глубину. Его собственное бледное лицо с багровым шрамом, про который он напрочь забыл.

Ничего больше Гарри не помнил. Убрал отрезанный хвост воспоминания в колбу, колбу задвинул в нижний ящик стола, отправил воспоминание обратно и пошел к камину — договариваться с Отделом Тайн.

 

***

Чего Рон точно не ждал и не хотел — так это чтобы у него встал.

С самого начала знал, что нужно выныривать из думосбора, не дожидаясь того, как он полез обниматься, и не уследил. А уж как начал смотреть, так и не смог остановиться. Опомнился, выскочил в реальность, только когда раздался хлопок аппарации. С полноценным таким стояком выскочил. Потому что смотреть, как Гарри его хватает за шею и тянет к себе, было круче... круче любых журналов. Круче воспоминаний об этих, как их... фильмах, которые сливали в думосбор магглорожденные авроры и потом показывали остальным. Не то что круче даже — вообще ни в какое сравнение не шло.  
Он замер, покачиваясь, тяжело дыша, и вдруг понял, что собрался делать. Дрочить на лучшего друга, как последний ублюдок.  
  
Ледяная вода хлестнула по спине, Рон вздрогнул, но не ушел, пока не досчитал до ста.  
Растерся полотенцем без всяких чар, оделся не торопясь, аккуратно отделил две части воспоминания, до появления голоса и после исчезновения, и вернул их обратно. Для всего прочего пригодилась старая бутылка из-под гермиониного шампуня.  
Рон спрятал его в шкаф, сверху прикрыл старой формой и сел ждать.

 

***

Над ним не то чтобы посмеялись, но намекнули, что лето и тем, кто в Отделе, есть чем заняться. Обычные понты невыразимцев, на которые никто давно не обращал внимания. Начальник Отдела Тайн — его в Министерстве так и называли  мистер ОТ — выслушал, недоверчиво вскинув густые черные брови, но согласился отправить в Лощину группу, больше того, из уважения к заслуженным членам магического общества мистеру Поттеру и мистеру Уизли готов был посетить загадочный объект лично.

— Только мистера Уизли вызову, — сказал Гарри и пошел к себе на этаж: из подвалов Отдела никакие Патронусы не отправлялись в принципе.

Рон ответил, что будет в Лощине через полчаса.

 

***

Кто бы сомневался, что у Гарри все пройдет как по маслу? И кто бы сомневался, что он выберет для лучшего друга самое надежное средство связи? Когда долбаный олень, бесшумно проскакав по комнате, ткнулся носом в затылок, Рон чуть не проткнул его палочкой.  
«Масло», — подумал он мрачно. Проткнул палочкой. Как теперь вообще в глаза ему смотреть? Хотя у парней из Отдела Тайн вечно были такие рожи, что отпадало в принципе любое желание. Даже ссать хотелось строго по команде.

Гарри, мать его оленью, сказал: в Лощине. Рон, вздыхая, отправил своего пса с ответом, но никаких полчаса ждать, само собой, не собирался. Мало ли?  
Его не расщепило — уже хорошо. Хотя нацеленность, главная из составляющих аппарации, в любом случае была выше некуда.  
  
Стена выглядела до отвращения обычной. Рон прошел по скошенной траве, поискал взглядом самый заметный ориентир — камни на верхушке. Не нашел. Визуально оценил, где они должны были располагаться: в самой высокой точке кладки. Скорректировал оценку, отыскав почти уже незаметный отпечаток со следилкой. Осмотрел, подойдя вплотную. Потоптался на месте, но потом все-таки ощупал ее и обстукал.

Ни хрена. Вообще никаких признаков чего-то необычного. Проверил на вредоносные чары — пусто.  
  
Выматерился сразу на весь белый свет, успел отойти на десяток шагов, и тут со всех сторон посыпались невыразимцы.  
Гарри... Гарри появился последним.  
В форме, при исполнении: руку пожимать не стал, только кивнул и повел всех к стене.

Рон не без удовольствия пронаблюдал, как он удивленно моргнул. Раз, другой, поправил очки, покрутил головой — тоже ориентировался, наверно, и сказал без всякой уверенности:

— Наверху была груда валунов. И сбоку пролом, откуда мы выбрались.

— Неужели? — вежливо полюбопытствовал мистер ОТ. — Может быть, вы предоставите нам характеристику локации, Поттер?

 

***

Несмотря на безобидную внешность: густые брови, большой мясистый нос, плешь на лбу, переходящую в лысину на затылке, мистер ОТ по ядовитой гремучести вполне мог соперничать с покойным профессором Снейпом. Гарри ощутил себя ну точь-в-точь как на уроке зельеварения, растерянно взглянул на Рона — тот смотрел в упор не отрываясь.

— Годрикова Лощина, сэр, — наконец, произнес он. — Дом Поттеров, известный тем…

— Известный, — кивнул ОТ, — пропустите.

— Мы с… мистером Уизли прибыли сюда в понедельник, пятого июля, чтобы проверить состояние сада и дома. То есть, поскольку коттедж принадлежит мне, мы планировали…

— Вы с мистером Уизли? — полюбопытствовал ОТ. Рон побагровел.

— Нет, сэр, с моей супругой, миссис Джиневрой Поттер, — терпеливо объяснил Гарри, — планировали отремонтировать его и использовать как загородный дом. У нас трое детей…

— Пропустите, Поттер.

— Да, сэр. Мы с… мистером Уизли прибыли в понедельник, поставили палатку. Поспали. Потом пошли в поселок. На кладбище. Там похоронены…

— Понятно. Ничего необычного вы не заметили?

— Нет, сэр. Всё было как обычно.

— А вы, мистер Уизли?

— Без особенностей, — ответил Рон. ОТ пялился на них, будто представление бесплатное смотрел. — Приняли решение сначала заняться участком. В дом не заходили. Произвели осмотр стены, пришли к выводу, что камни на ней представляют собой опасность для детей, приступили к ее устранению.  
  
Чтобы перейти в режим аврора, которого вызвали на ковер к начальству, и секунды не понадобилось. Въелось — попробуй отмой.

— В первый же день, мистер Уизли? — откровенно наслаждаясь процессом, уточнил ОТ. — То есть в первую же ночь? Устраняли?

Из группы невыразимцев донесся тихий, но вполне отчетливый смешок.

— Мы не в аврорате, мистер Уизли. Для нас важны все нюансы. Будьте внимательнее, пожалуйста. 

Гарри выдохнул и вступил по-новой:

— Мистер Уизли был в Лощине в первый раз. — Брови ОТ поползли вверх, к плеши с явным намерением перебраться к лысине. — Так получилось, — неловко добавил Гарри. — Я всегда приходил сюда один. Вечером первого дня мы поужинали, заснули. Во вторник ловили рыбу и летали на метлах.

Он редко чувствовал себя настолько идиотом. Но ведь это был… ну отличный же был вторник! То есть всё познается в сравнении. Он опять посмотрел на Рона — тот пыхтел, но взрываться, кажется, пока не собирался.

— Когда летали — заметили эти валуны. А дальше, как и говорил мистер Уизли, в среду с утра начали расчищать сад и поднялись на стену.

— Как поднялись?

— На метлах. — Гарри подозрительно быстро добавил: — Нам было лениво подниматься просто так, сэр.

ОТ, хвала Мерлину, промолчал. Дальше пошло проще: три заклинания, из которых последнее было нацелено не на камни, а на саму стену, — и провал.

Начальник Отдела кивнул своим:

— Поднимайтесь. С двух сторон.

Группа поделилась на три части. Две команды пошли на стену, третья осталась на месте.

— Пойдем в тенёк, посмотрим, что там у вас, — сказал ОТ и направился к раскидистой яблоне.

Гарри отступил к Рону, и они пошли за невыразимцами, шаг в шаг.

 

***

Рон сперва и не понял, что мистер ОТ говорит про воспоминания. И хрень, которую тот выудил из кармана и увеличил, походила уж точно не на думосбор, а на ночной горшок: у Рози был такой маггловский, со светящимися барашками.

— Старший аврор Поттер, прошу.  
  
Гарри вытащил из головы воспоминание, переправил в горшок и вдруг оглянулся на него так растерянно, что Рон только выдохнул. «Спасает мальчишку». Так какого, Мерлин драный, мальчишку-то?  
  
— Приступим, — проурчал ОТ.  
  
Что мальчишкой окажется он сам, долбоеб четырнадцати лет от роду, Рон никак не ждал. И с чего Гарри понадобилось вспоминать Тремудрый турнир, тоже понятия не имел. Он покрутил головой, обнаружив рядом ОТ, наблюдающего за ними с Гарри все с той же постной рожей, а потом и самого Гарри — того, из воспоминания. Взрослого. И этот, бля, Гарри, опять пытался его спасти! Тянулся, старался занырнуть глубже, дергался без единого звука... хотя Рон-то помнил, как он звал! Выбросил? Если так, работу он проделал охуенную, ни одного шва. Поттер, он такой.  
  
Гарри из воспоминания рванулся куда-то в сторону — и вдруг начал уходить на глубину, пока не достал тело, мотающееся около дна — если там было дно, — и не остановился, пытаясь вздохнуть, хотя как и чем он там мог дышать, было вообще непонятно.  
Рон замер. Если уж он сообразил убрать лишнее, то Гарри ведь должен был? Да?  
  
Не подвел. Следующим воспоминанием был он сам, переползающий через пролом и облегченно плюхающийся в траву.  
ОТ встряхнулся, как собака после купания.  
  
— Очень любопытно. Вы посетили госпиталь, Поттер? Настоятельно советую, травмы головы — вещь серьезная. — И, прежде чем Гарри раскрыл рот, продолжал: — Мистер Уизли, ваш черед.  
  
«Жрите»,  — подумал Рон.  
  
Гарри и ОТ пронаблюдали, как он копошится в темноте, орет: «Люмос», ползает на заднице, считая вслух. Как стонет Гарри, а он трясет его, уговаривая очнуться, орет, колотится в стены, демонстрируя полный набор качеств, для аврора малоприемлемых.  
И хуй бы с ними. Зато дальше все получилось лучше некуда: на котором-то из ударов стало значительно светлее, а Гарри довольно внятно позвал его.  
  
«Щас, приятель», — это тоже прозвучало неплохо. Затем он полюбовался на собственную ногу, на зеленую травку у подножья — и все благополучно завершилось.

— М-да, — протянул начальник Отдела Тайн. Посмотрел на Гарри, вытянул руку и практически ткнул пальцем в лоб, — Шрам, Поттер? Как он себя ведет сейчас?

— Никак, сэр. Он болел в воде. А потом — как обычно. Штатно.

— Что болел, я видел. У вас есть свои версии происшедшего?

ОТ снова включил опцию «Снейп на зельеварении».

— Мистер Уизли?

— Не могу знать, сэр. Но здесь опасно. Для детей. Пока опасность не устранена, я предложил бы поставить отталкивающие чары. Мало ли, в деревне и магглы живут.

— Это несомненно, — согласился ОТ. — Поттер?

— Я бы сказал, что это место... связано с магией, — осторожно начал Гарри.

ОТ довольно хрюкнул.

— Вы вообще-то находитесь в одном из магических центров Британии, Поттер. Не смею спорить, связано.

— Я не это имею в виду, сэр. Это не современная магия, в том виде, в котором она функционирует сейчас, который определен в Статуте, которому, в конце концов, учат в Хогвартсе и других школах. Это принципиально другой вид волшебства, — он задумался, — может, и не принципиально, но другой.

— Сэр! — крикнули со стены. — Никаких следов, ничего. Потрясающая кладка, мегалиты, предположительно третий-пятый век.

— Шестой! — вмешался еще один невыразимец.

— Мы пытаемся изъять...

 — Не сметь! — гаркнул ОТ. — Слезть! Отталкивающие чары для магглов, — продолжил он, повернувшись к тем, кто остался в саду. — Больше никаких. Не применять палочки. Местное магическое население предупредить особым... так, может, и не предупреждать.

Рон набрал воздуха... и прикусил губу.

— Дом Поттеров сам по себе охранная грамота, мистер Уизли, — пояснил ОТ. — Я сейчас поднимусь и лично посмотрю. Можете пока отдохнуть.

Близнецы когда-то наврали ему, что существует заклинание «Расслабониус», от которого любой падает на землю и лежит себе отдыхает. И накладывали его друг на друга, когда нужно было работать в огороде, а на вопли Рона только ухмылялись: это не мы, это заклятье!  
  
Примерно так слова ОТ на Рона и подействовали. Хрен знает, заметил кто-то в думосборе его фигурную резьбу по воспоминаниям или нет, но, по крайней мере, оба промолчали. А чары и самим наложить можно.  
  
Та сука сказала, что никому входа в стену не будет. Пока не соврала, а дальше поживем — увидим.  
  
Он очнулся, только когда рядом уселся Гарри.

— Понимаешь что-нибудь?  
  
«Что-нибудь» Рон понимал, да еще как, вот только с Гарри этим чем-нибудь делиться не собирался. Но... но не изображать же перед ним девственницу, которая в первый раз хуй увидела и страдает?  
  
— Магия чужая. Эти не захотят, сами наложим. Я следилки оставил вчера, но у меня мало было.

Гарри без слов запустил руку в карман и протянул ему целую упаковку — новомодных аврорских, крошечных.

— Только на себя зачаровывай, я ведь хрен знает где могу оказаться. — Помолчал, а потом как нарочно, наклонился ближе, ну почти как вчера. — Рон, я больше не буду говорить об этом, честное слово. Теперь ты понял, почему меня... переклинило? Прости?

Обстоятельства явно не позволяли послать дружище Поттера с его «прости» в жопу, неважно даже, в чью именно. Так что Рон просто-напросто сыграл труса.

 — Забей, — сказал он, пихая Гарри в плечо. — Проехали.

Обо всем прочем можно было подумать позже. «Нужно было подумать», — поправился он.

Гарри выдохнул так, что Рону на какое-то мгновение даже стало стыдно.

Они помолчали, а потом Гарри сказал:

— Давай договоримся, что девочкам писать. Одинаково надо, наверно. Или приедут — расскажем?

— Писать дохлый номер, там к каждой свой подход… Давай как приедут. — Рон помялся и все-таки спросил: — Ты из отпуска-то прямо сейчас выйдешь?

— Уже, — ответил тот. — Вот что, пока детей нет, а время есть, ты в тренажерку приходи. Давай прямо сейчас на Гриммо и под тебя настроим?

Гарри, само собой, предлагал от чистого сердца, и только полный придурок отказался бы от его тренажерки, но — вот же блядь! — воспоминание о толстой заднице все-таки кольнуло.

— На Гриммо так на Гриммо, — сказал Рон. — Сейчас получим пендель свой законный и пойдем. Только сразу предупреждаю: пить не буду!

— А нечего, — честно сказал Гарри и рассмеялся.

 

***

Тренажерка в доме на Гриммо была штучной работы, Гарри специально ее заказывал под себя и галлеонов грохнул немерено. Рон еще тогда, пять лет назад, над ним прикалывался: зазнался, старший аврор? С нами, простыми рабочими фестралами, уже не по дороге? Гарри морщился и отбрехивался как-то, но теперь Рон и сам понимал: если половина народа на тебя слюни пускает, а вторая только и ищет, где ты слажал, хуй тебе будет, а не тренировка.  
  
— Надо настроить на твой рост, — бросил Гарри не оборачиваясь. Красный болван для спаррингов Рону, в принципе, нафиг не сдался. По крайней мере, пока с ногой не разобрались, ни про какие рейды речи не шло, но Гарри даже вопроса не задал, просто взмахнул палочкой, меняя характеристики.  
  
Рон оценил. Поттер был как всегда, разве что слишком тихий.  
  
После красного болвана пришел черед штанги, гребного, римского стула и бабочки. На остальные Гарри махнул рукой:  
— Справишься? Я еще тревожку поставлю, чтобы если вдруг что...  
  
Он быстро оглянулся через плечо. Рон примерился, качнул пару раз штангу. Сегодня он даже подходящих штанов с собой не взял, не думал, что можно будет вот так сразу начать. Но завтра-то ему здесь одному оставаться, а значит, шанс был последний.  
  
— Гарри.

Тот обернулся и застыл. Не знал бы его Рон так долго, решил бы — испугался. Хотя хрен его знает, тоскливо подумал он.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ты много там вырезал? Для думосбора? Кроме... ну... — он едва не сказал «в конце», но прикусил-таки язык вовремя и выкрутился кое-как: —  Когда вылезли?  
  
— Нет. А зачем? — Гарри мигом подобрался. — Что еще было?  
  
— Ты разговаривал. Сначала звал меня, а потом кому-то говорил, что глубоко… не мне, точно. Не помнишь?

— Блин. — Поттер сдернул очки и начал так тереть переносицу запястьем, словно хотел вдавить нос в затылок. — Рон, это просто хуйня какая-то. Я точно знаю, что там, в озере, было что-то еще. Я движение даже повторю. На раз. — Он извернулся — как будто оставался в замкнутом пространстве, — но руку протянул, сконцентрировавшись на пальцах. Протянул к Рону и застыл: между ними оставалось примерно пол-ладони. — Да. Вот так. И это «что-то» надо было обязательно забрать. Но — что? Почему? А потом ты начал... опять тонуть, блядь, ну разве можно сказать «опять тонуть», а? Я плюнул и нырнул. Я же не мог...

— Так, что ли? — Рон повторил за ним движение. — Типа ты только тянулся, не хватал? А почему? Не дотягивался?  
  
Потому что сам-то он помнил, как пытался схватить гребаный меч и как рука проходила насквозь.

— Не дотягивался. Вот ровно столько. Что за бред, а?  
  
Гарри присел на римский стул и посмотрел на Рона снизу вверх. Как в школе, когда Рон попер в рост, а Поттер еще оставался заморышем.  
  
— А ты? Тоже только... то убрал?

Рон пожал плечами. Подумать — бред какой-то, вот так сидеть и обсуждать, только дрочку они в воспоминаниях почистили или что-то еще. Но раз Гарри спрашивал, значит, и не заметил ничего? Ясное дело, он там еще не очухался, но все-таки... Силен, аврор Уизли! Врать не хотелось. А рассказывать про бабу-стену и признание, которое она у него вытянула, — еще меньше. Пока туда никому ходу нет, нужно молчать. Ради них всех.  
  
— Ну да.

— Ладно. — Гарри встал со стула, потянулся с хрустом. — Нанырялся я там на год вперед. Завтра зайду к ОТ, поспрашиваю, что и как, и напишу тебе. И еще. Мне принесли из архива твое дело, так что я эти недели вместо отпуска посижу подумаю.

— Мое?

Со всей этой бодягой про рейд и свою ногу Рон не то чтобы забыл — такое хрен забудешь, — а просто оставил на потом. Вот тебе и потом. Пока Гермиона не приехала, самое время и Морриса с Престоном навестить, и... И да, аврор Уизли, нехрен притворяться — сходить к Коннолли, узнать, как там... Парень без отца теперь, а в этом году в школу — мало ли что...  
  
И на кивок Гарри только и ответил:  
  
— Ага. Если от меня что надо…

— Да уж не сомневайся. — Поттер уже от двери еще раз взглянул на тренажеры, проверяя. — Пошли вниз, накатим, — перехватил ронов взгляд и уточнил: — Чаю. М?

 

***

Ни на следующий, ни через день мистер ОТ до разговора с Поттером не снизошел. Сам заявился на третьи сутки после экспедиции к стене, смерил взглядом кабинет старшего аврора — побольше стандартной собачьей конуры, но однозначно меньше типового сельского сарая, — прикрыл дверь, пристроился на стуле и задвигал бровями так, словно они, брови, должны были познакомиться с Гарри самостоятельно.

— Что ж, Поттер, в итоге в нашем распоряжении только ваши с мистером Уизли воспоминания. Проведенные исследования свидетельствуют исключительно об абсолютной норме вокруг стены. Конечно, сама по себе она  — прекрасный памятник, но вот остальное… Я уж, грешен перед Мерлином, подумал, что вы с приятелем так развлекаетесь…по-гриффиндорски. Два аврора при желании…

— Мистер Уизли в отставке, — сухо напомнил Гарри.

— У мистера Уизли, простите, всё на лице написано. Аврорат в анамнезе и в текущем диагнозе. Ну да неважно. Думал поначалу, что ваш факультетский юмор… А потом решил проверить кое-что.

Мистер ОТ взмахнул вроде ниоткуда появившейся палочкой, и над столом Гарри поплыли совсем уж странные картины: охваченный пожаром средневековый город — полыхающие домики и рушащиеся под напором огня крепостные стены, огромный собор, возвышающийся над тлеющими развалинами подобно фантастической свече, оброненной великаном. Люди, спасающиеся в утлых лодочках на реке, солдаты, разрушающие целые кварталы, чтобы остановить рвущееся дальше пламя.

— Впечатляет? — довольно спросил мистер ОТ, словно безумие огня было делом его рук. — Извольте, Поттер, — Великий Лондонский пожар 1666 года. Сити, — он ткнул пальцем в дома и крепостные стены, — Собор Святого Павла, Королевская Биржа, Брайдуэлл… Вас, как и меня, может заинтересовать тот факт, что горела территория Сити внутри древней римской городской стены. Конечно, у магглов есть свое объяснение катастрофы: причиной якобы стал пожар в пекарне. Но вы же понимаете… — брови ОТ выразительно поползли вверх. — Стоит ли упоминать, что стена, ставшая границей пожара, — родная сестра вашей, из Лощины?

— Она?...

— Лондонская? Безусловно, уничтожена. Уже тогда некоторыми магами, сведущими… разбирающимися в подобных темах, было высказано предположение, что стена являлась границей и возможной точкой перехода в иное… пространство.

— Пространство?

— Тогда любили символизм и называли это пространство «Логрис». По общему мнению сведущих, Логрис этаким… варварским способом прерывал всяческие контакты с той Британией, которая существует до сих пор и в которой существуем мы. Как вы понимаете, за прошедшие века были проверены все известные стены подобного типа. Но — вот в чем загвоздка — вашей стены в этом списке нет! Возможно, её сочли несерьезной... недостойной внимания. Ну, не стена Антонина, не Адрианов вал, но что есть, то есть. Меня, конечно, заинтересовали ваши слова о «другой магии», но, простите, Поттер, на текущий момент всё это бездоказательно. Я отвергаю мысль, что вы с мистером Уизли склонны к глупостям типа фальсификации воспоминаний.

Гарри посчитал, что картины с пожаром, всё еще переливавшиеся всеми оттенками красного и оранжевого, между ним и мистером ОТ, очень уместны и начальник отдела к нему не приглядывается.

— Мы, естественно, поставим защиту от магглов. Будут плановые проверки. Но судя по тому, что мы наблюдаем сейчас,  Логрис защитился от вашего вторжения и опять закрыт. Конечно, о загородном доме придется забыть или подыскать что-нибудь другое, хотя, — ОТ наконец убрал пейзажи пепелищ и наклонился к Гарри через стол, — вам повезло. Когда «Стоунуолл и Брик» перестраивали мою фамильную усадьбу, я быстро понял, что дешевле было бы купить три новых. Дерут нещадно. Но супруга, сами понимаете…

Гарри, давно не удивлявшийся скорости распространения сплетен в Министерстве, про «Стоунуолл и Брик» и супругу понимал отлично и потому кивнул.  

— Так что успокойте вашего друга, Поттер. Неприятный инцидент, но по сравнению с Лондоном семнадцатого века вы отделались легким испугом.

— Сэр, — Гарри было плевать, что его сочтут гриффиндорским тупицей, он все-таки решил уточнить — и для себя, и для Рона, — а Логрис — это?..

— Древняя магическая Британия, Поттер. Уж одно-то имя вы точно знаете, — мистер ОТ уже стоял у двери, но не удержался от убойной паузы напоследок и, честно выдержав её, произнес: — Мерлин. 

 

***

Если вопрос со стеной был более-менее закрыт и оставалось только донести невеселые новости до Джинни и Гермионы — тоже удовольствие ниже среднего, а деваться некуда, то до дела Рона, точнее, до дела «рейда Коннолли» Гарри так и не добрался.

Он успел прочесть вводную, составленную инспекторами Министерства, а потом началась вся эта петрушка с наркотиками. Самым несправедливым по отношению к Рону было то, что глобальное расследование по вопросу распространения наркотических веществ в магическом мире затеял сам Гарри. Каждый день он проходил мимо стола Диггори, на котором по-прежнему располагалась схема слежения за парой маггловских кварталов; Эд не потерял к ней интерес, но текучки никто не отменял, поэтому он установил дополнительные следилки, вспыхивающие красным, если происходило что-то совсем уж из ряда вон. На столе гуляющего отпуск Хатчинсона стояла следующая модель — из Эдинбурга; на подоконнике расположилась схема Ливерпуля. Через день Гарри пошел к начальнику аврората Робардсу и запросил информацию из всех отделений по стране. Через два дня у Эда Диггори случился полноценный приход, в котором, пусть и косвенно, были-таки замешаны наркотические вещества. Количество дел, присылаемых из региональных отделений, превосходило все границы разумного. Кажется, в каждом поселке, в каждой деревне, где имелся хоть один дилер, на него обязательно хоть раз да нападали. Про крупные города с разветвленными сетями поставки — от крупных оптовиков до уличных торговцев — и подумать было страшно. Эд сначала радовался, как мальчишка, попавший в кафе Фортескью и не знающий, что выбрать на все деньги, а потом разозлился:

— Магглы! Магглы! И те дошли! Своим умом! У них есть «Холмс»!

— Холмс? — переспросил Хатчинсон, приступивший к работе и обнаруживший, что его место под солнцем занято прочно и надолго.

— Общая база данных всех преступлений, совершенных на территории Соединенного Королевства, — холодно отчеканил Эд, — а мы как… как в средние века!

— Ну так садись и делай такую базу, в чем проблема-то? — подал голос Гарри.

— И сяду! — огрызнулся Эд.

— Только начни с дилеров, договорились?

Диггори притих. То ли не ожидал столь скорого разрешения вопроса, то ли Поттер настолько положительно на него действовал. Гарри вспомнил шутливую обиду Рона во время последней пьянки, представил, как тот сейчас закатил бы глаза, всем видом демонстрируя: вот, я же говорил… Как же его, засранца, всё-таки не хватало, даже если в аврорате они пересекались на пять минут в день.

Эд затих, уткнувшись в стопку отчетов. Гарри забрал свою часть и пошел в кабинет.

— Мне что-нибудь фиксировать для тебя, Эд? Пол, возраст, расу, дату нападения, чем торгуют?

— Сам справлюсь, — буркнул Диггори.

— Ну как хочешь.

Но, даже не отвлекаясь на помощь аналитику, работы было невпроворот. Когда же секретарь Министра пригласила его зайти к мистеру Шеклболту, Гарри окончательно осознал, что посеял ветер и скоро наступит время жатвы. Ронова нога была погребена под кучей докладов, отчетов, справок и покоилась там с миром. По крайней мере, Гарри на это надеялся.

У Кингсли выяснилось, что буря подбирается и к Франции. Гермиона возвращалась утром в понедельник. Гарри следовало перехватить её в Хитроу и сразу аппарировать в Нью-Скотленд-Ярд: маггловская полиция собирала большое совещание. Гарри давно не удивлялся, что Гермиона имеет отношение ко всему, что касалось контактов с представителями маггловских властей. Когда-то давно, сразу после войны Кингсли пошутил, что их трио представляет идеальный срез магического общества: чистокровный волшебник Рон, полукровка Гарри и магглорожденная Гермиона. Этот прагматичный взгляд на Гарри и его друзей он сохранил, и став Министром Магии, потому мисс Грейнджер, а впоследствии миссис Уизли всегда оказывалась в списках переговорщиков по всем мало-мальски важным проектам, осуществляемым вместе с магглами, а уж борьба с распространением наркотиков проходила по категории экстра-важности.

Гарри опять представил себе Рона, на этот раз — осознающего, что его супругу уведут прямо из-под носа и до вечера. Но опять, как и с Лощиной, деваться было некуда.

 

***

Если б не тренажерка, хрен бы он дотянул до приезда Гермионы с детьми и не рехнулся. А так после третьего подхода к «бабочке» в голове ни одной мысли не оставалось, кроме «Один-два-три, щас, еще немного…» Гарри дневал и ночевал на работе, Рон успевал убраться раньше, чем тот приходил, дома плелся в душ и падал спать. Пару раз подумал было, что надо бы дать знать Джорджу, но как подумал, так и раздумал: отпуск! Уж какой есть.

За неделю, само собой, не восстановишься: после первого раза болело все, и если бы не те слова про жирную жопу, Рон так и валялся бы на диване. Во второй еле ползал, на третий стал входить в ритм.

Красный болван размахивал лапами на самом щадящем режиме, но после года перерыва и этого хватало. И ни хрена не жирная, думал Рон, хрипя и охая, держась на чистой злости. Если бы его так перло в аврорате, был бы первый по физподготовке. Он выпустил последний Петрификус — болван звякнул, засчитывая попадание, и остановился.  
Рон согнулся, упираясь в колени, отдышался, утерся майкой.

— Эй!

«Блядь», — пробормотал он про себя, не оборачиваясь, но зная точно, что Гарри стоит в дверях. — Чего рано сегодня?

Натягивать майку Рон не стал — что уж теперь, так и остался: взмокший, красный, волосы дыбом.

— Хотел с тобой пересечься. Тут такое дело: ОТ кое-что раскопал. Наш случай, оказывается, не первый.

— А? Наш?

— Со стеной. Слушай, может, не здесь? Я тебя на кухне подожду, в ванной халат мой возьмешь?  
— И что с ним делать буду? — буркнул Рон. — Рассказывай давай, мне еще дом убирать и за продуктами. Герми, сам знаешь…

Гарри вздохнул, примостился на сиденье «бабочки», вытянув ноги.

— Кстати, о Герми: у нас форс-мажор. С твоего дела началось, собственно, — маггловские наркотики. Кто-то их поставляет, а кто-то — на днях выяснилось — ставит, чтоб его, эксперименты: как действуют заклятья, если волшебник под кайфом. Так что мне через полчаса снова уходить. И завтра…

— Завтра? А встречать?

— В том-то и дело. Мы с Гермионой сразу из аэропорта на совещание, ее хотели вызвать еще три дня назад, я отбил, но дальше… — И пока Рон переваривал, продолжил: — Но я-то не о том. О стене…

Половину он пропустил мимо ушей. Ну, Логрис, ну, пожар. Баба-то пока что не обманула. Нет хода, и ладно. А вот Герми… Теперь про то, чтобы ей поменьше работать, вообще можно было не заикаться, подумал он, но вместо привычной злости вдруг накатило облегчение. Будто отсрочку дали. Рон перекинул майку через плечо, взмахнул палочкой, накладывая чистящие чары на болвана.

— Тогда, может, мы с Джин в Нору? Я малышню перехвачу, Джин-то, наверно, уже воет от них.  
Повернулся — и заметил, как Гарри отводит глаза. От… от его жирной задницы, что ли? Да нет, сказал он себе. Почудилось.

 

*** 

Процесс возвращения домой не так чтоб очень отличался от процесса отъезда во Францию. В смысле, картинка была почти такой же. Хьюго и Рози неслись к Рону, Джейми и Ал уже висели на ногах Гарри, Джинни шла к нему, с трудом удерживая на руках прыгающую Лили. Он краем глаза заметил шикарную Анджелину: мини и бесконечные ноги, Гермиону в джинсах и футболке (интересно, принес ли Рон её костюм, насчет которого они договаривались вчера?), Тедди за две недели умудрился загореть до черноты, но они были только фоном —  в центре всего оказалась Джинни. В новом светло-зеленом сарафане, длинном, в пол, вверху состоящем в основном из ленточек и тесемочек, чудом удерживающих полоски материи, которые больше показывали, чем прикрывали. Если летом в Англии она всегда сгорала, краснела, то во Франции загорела как полагается, и вся её рыжина в сочетании с золотистой кожей выглядела просто ослепительно.

Она не поцеловала его —  быстро прижалась щекой, передала Лили и замерла с чувством выполненного долга.

— Э, — Гарри представил, что сейчас начнется, и уткнулся в мягкие волосы дочки, — Джин. Привет. Тут такое дело… Нам с Гермионой надо…

Он не увидел, а почувствовал, как улыбка сползает с её губ, и малодушно оглянулся, ища глазами Рона.

—Э-э-э… Джин, может, в Нору? Я присмотрю за всеми, ты отдохнешь пока… Обед закажем. А?

Джинни поглядела на брата так, что стало ясно: еще слово, и летучемышиный обеспечен. Потом все-таки выдохнула и кивнула.

 

***

Подошла Андромеда забрать Тедди. Младшие с визгом уцепились за него. Джордж держал Фреда-младшего поперек живота, тот барахтался, хохоча, Роксана прыгала рядом.

— Ронни! Даю еще день, но послезавтра чтобы был с утра!

С утра так с утра. Авось Джин не откажется посидеть со всеми.

Гермиона уже что-то втолковывала Гарри, Рон прислушался:

— Именно сегодня? И почему в Скотланд-Ярде?

Выслушала — Гарри отвечал вполголоса.

— Хорошо. Я зайду переодеться…

— Герми? Вот, держи.  
  
Рон сунул ей пакет с костюмом и чулками. В последний момент сообразил, что надо бы туфли тоже, подхватил первые попавшиеся: Гермиона достала их из пакета и рассматривала, будто ядовитых пауков.  
  
— Рон, это же выходные! Я на таких каблуках…

Ну, выходные. И что?

Она вдруг тряхнула головой, обхватила его за шею, притягивая к себе, ткнулась губами в щеку:

— Прости? — И почти сразу же отпустила: — Гарри, я там переоденусь. Идем? Гарри?  
  
Рон оглянулся: Гарри, не замечая никого, смотрел на разъяренную Джинни так, будто хотел завалить ее прямо здесь  на полу. Да и сестрица, хоть и злилась, мужа, судя по всему, игнорировать не планировала. Рука Гарри лежала на её голом плече — та самая рука, которой он...

Блядь! Извращенец гребаный!

Он поспешно подхватил Хью. Джинни оторвалась от Гарри, приказала старшим держаться за её платье и пошла к камину. Рон потащил своих следом.

— Нора!

Они вывалились в кухне на пыльный пол. Джинни подняла палочку, но вместо чистящего вдруг обернулась и сказала одними губами:

— А тебе не кажется, братец, что нас только что сильно наебали?

— А то ты не знала, за кого выходила, — проворчал он, загоняя мелких в комнату. — Всем слушать мою команду! Помывка — пять минут, потом обед!

Хьюго и Лили хлопали глазами.  
  
— Не хочу умываться! — выступил Джейми.  
  
— А кто не хочет, тот не получит мыльные пузыри!  
  
Пузыри были последней разработкой Джорджа и тайным оружием, припасенным к приезду детей. Первым тайным оружием.  
— Кто помогает умываться младшим, получает второй в подарок!   
  
Вот оно, твое призвание, Рональд Уизли, — коммивояжер от Мерлина!  
  
Дети унеслись. Джинни рухнула в кресло.  
  
— Интересно, и когда мой муж вышел на работу? Сразу же, как мы уехали, или хоть день потратил на…  
  
— Джин, это… мы просто не могли. Гарри придет и объяснит, и тебе, и Герми.  
  
— Знаю я ваше «не могли». Служить и защищать! — Она вскочила, яростно мотнув рыжим хвостом. — Всех, кроме своей семьи! И ты туда же, вечно его прикрываешь! Ничего нельзя доверить! Вы хоть для приличия там побывали? Или так: «Наливай!» — передразнила она. — А потом: ой, Диггори что-то спрашивает! Ой, Робардс вызывает! Ронни, я не первый день замужем, не еби мне мозги, ладно?  
  
— Джин, ну правда!  
  
— Иди ты, Рональд Уизли!  
  
Она вылетела из кухни, оглушительно хлопнув дверью. Ладно, решил Рон, пусть проветрится. Выглянул в окно: Джинни, сжимая палочку, решительно шла куда-то в направлении огородов. Может, изничтожать урожай моркови. Тут из ванной высыпались дети, ставшие после умывания, кажется, еще грязней. Рон поволок их всех обратно и не услышал хлопка.

 

**ИНТЕРМЕДИЯ**

Она стояла около старой раскидистой яблони, уставившись на серо-коричневую, в глубоких трещинах, кору и пыталась перевести дух после аппарации. Если сад и изменился, то немного: Джинни заметила только скошенную и высохшую крапиву да кучи сухих веток, бывших когда-то малиной, терновником и порослью сливовых деревьев. Но все равно складывалось впечатление, что работник где-то здесь, рядом, перекусывает в полдень хлебом и сыром или спит в тени стены, скрытой кустарником. Значит, горе-садовники всё-таки добрались до Лощины и даже потрудились, зря она сорвалась. Злость прошла; наверно, сад действовал так… умиротворяюще. Как же здесь было хорошо!

У подола платья тяжело кружился и гудел шмель, и только его Джинни слышала сейчас: над остальным садом царила бесконечная, как небо над головой, тишина. Но вот и шмель затих, забираясь в цветок сиреневой наперстянки. Тишина стала совсем торжественной, но продлилась ровно один её вдох. В саду кто-то был, этот кто-то не пытался скрыться или убежать: он следил за ней, словно…играл в прятки. Джинни подобрала подол длинного светло-зеленого сарафана, переступила через стебли сухой крапивы, ойкнула: наверно, под сушняком пробивались новые жгучие ростки, а французские босоножки однозначно предназначались для песка на пляже, но никак не для заросшего сада. И тут, словно в ответ на её возглас, за спиной кто-то вздохнул, а на лицо легли чьи-то ладони, закрывая глаза, как в детстве. И — как в детстве — это было совершенно не страшно, скорее весело. И удивительно.

Она повернулась в неизвестно чьих неожиданных объятиях, уронив палочку в траву. Взгляд уперся в зеленую ткань, тунику, что ли, надетую поверх льняной рубахи. Мужчина, затеявший прятки, тоже ойкнул и отступил, опуская руки.

— Я испугал тебя? Прости.

Мало кто в подлунном мире мог испугать Джиневру Поттер, а уж этот незнакомец и подавно. Он был высок и темноволос, его серые глаза внимательно следили за ней, словно он хотел… забрать её всю? Запомнить?

На нем действительно была туника, сколотая фибулой с багряным драконом, вздыбившим крылья, и длинная рубаха, и какие-то темные штаны, заправленные в сапоги — жарковато по сегодняшней погоде, — машинально подумала она, потому что рядом с его сапогами по сухой траве переминались её почти босые ноги. Палочка лежала среди пожухлых стеблей, совершенно бесполезная, — это Джинни знала точно, но совсем не беспокоилась сейчас.

— Я, наверное, ошибся, — продолжил незнакомец, всё так же не сводя с неё взгляда. — Здесь должна быть моя сестра; она пригласила меня в сад. Но ты —  не она.

— Я — сестра многих братьев, — совершенно неожиданно сказала Джинни. Вообще-то она собиралась спросить, как это он сюда попал и знает ли он, что это за место. Но все прояснилось — и как оказался, и то, что явно — не знал.

 —Я — Эмрис, — сказал мужчина.

— Я — Джинни. Джиневра, — зачем-то уточнила она.

И с замершим сердцем увидела, как на его лице, мгновенно сменяя друг друга, отражаются боль, удивление и какая-то неописуемая, невыразимая словами, надежда. Сердце пропустило три удара, и Эмрис наконец произнес:

— Мою первую жену тоже звали Джиневра.

Он совершенно не походил на человека, у которого могло быть две, три жены. Точнее, — поняла Джинни, не понимая, почему она вообще думает об этом две-то как раз могло быть. Первая и последняя.

Он, кажется, читал в её сердце — и в мыслях тоже.

— Она умерла в родах. Пять лет назад. — И, словно спешил извиниться, добавил: — Она была совсем не похожа на тебя.

Джинни неуверенно улыбнулась, он улыбнулся в ответ — как будто рядом с ней, просто руку протяни, вспыхнуло еще одно маленькое солнце. 

Наверно, ей следовало сказать, что это её сад, что он, конечно, может гулять здесь сколько заблагорассудится и встречаться с сестрой, но в дом заходить не следует, но она молчала, потому что это были всё не те, неправильные слова, — и тогда снова заговорил Эмрис.

— Там, где я живу, — он махнул рукой в сторону старой стены, залитой солнцем, — всё не так.

— Там нет садов? — удивилась Джинни.

— Есть, конечно, — от его улыбки останавливалось сердце, — но куда больше лесов. Леса на холмах и вокруг холмов; леса на берегах озер и рек, и даже к морю спускаются перелески.

Она слушала затаив дыхание: о замках на холмах; о деревеньках, прячущихся в лесах, вдоль редких дорог; об островах на озерах, до которых можно и не добраться вплавь — из-за капризных русалок; о лесных урочищах, где можно встретить разбойника, жреца-отшельника или колдуна; об оленях, барсуках и белках, о ястребах, парящих над полями; о стенах, сложенных из огромных валунов, тянущихся по полям и поднимающимся на холмы; о крепостях, украшенных  развевающимися знаменами графов и королей; о графах и королях, бесстрашно выходящих на поединки друг против друга и ведущих за собой отряды; о том, как он, Эмрис, мечтает, чтобы междоусобицы кончились и все собрались на большой праздник в его замке…

— Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты побывала в нем! Позволь пригласить тебя на Рождество — и ты сама увидишь: это самый красивый день в Каэр-Кэмеле. Озера похожи на замерзшие чаши, вода в них так прозрачна, что можно увидеть дно. И снег, который падает неслышно прямо вниз, без ветра, словно ангелы на небесах чистят крылья перед праздником, роняя перья на землю. А в замке огонь горит во всех очагах, когда в Каэр-Кэмел приезжают гости, мы протапливаем все спальни…

Он понял, что сказал…нечто странное, покраснел смуглым румянцем и прикусил губу.

— Да, — ответила отчего-то смутившаяся Джинни, — наверно, это интересно…

Тут ей почудился тихий смешок, как будто в саду был кто-то третий. Эмрис, похоже, тоже услышал смех и оглянулся.

— Где же она? Я перепутал вас, потому что и у неё в волосах прячется солнце.

Он протянул руку и осторожно дотронулся до пряди, выбившейся из её косы при аппарации. Она с трудом вспомнила, что это за аппарация и почему, куда, зачем…

Эмрис зажмурился на мгновение, тряхнул головой, словно пытался избавиться от наваждения, и позвал:

— Моргана! Моргана, где ты?

Тишина была ему ответом, не было слышно ни птиц, ни пчел, только от стены начал подниматься золотистый, солнечный, теплый туман, объединяя их, укрывая, туман уже доходил до колен, мягкий, легкий, — Эмрис взглянул на неё и сделал шаг назад, склонив голову.

Она тоже поклонилась, опустив взгляд, туман завораживал, у неё закружилась голова и начали закрываться глаза. А туман манил, и неизвестный Эмрис уходил в него, чтобы… оставить её здесь, в саду?

 

 Конец первой части

 


	2. Chapter 2

—  Мама? —  спросила Лили.  
  
—  Мама пошла погулять. А у нас по плану праздничный обед в честь вашего возвращения. Ну-ка?  
  
Он усадил Лили и Хьюго в высокие стульчики и обвел их Особо Свирепым Аврорским взглядом. Старшие справились сами: волосы, а у младших и одежда вымокли, но факт умывания налицо, не придерешься.  
  
—  На первое овсянка, на второе шпинат и брокколи!  
  
Малышня испуганно на него вытаращилась: слово «брокколи» они уже знали. Джеймс вскочил с места:  
  
—  Не-е-ет! Не буду брокколи!  
  
—  Папа! — возмущенно завопила Рози.  
  
Ал молчал, но смотрел так, что хотелось извиниться.  
  
—  Что?! — старательно удивился Рон. —  Не хотите?  
  
«Нет!» грянуло на редкость дружно.  
  
—  Уговорили. Тогда… —  Он взмахнул палочкой, и на стол плюхнулись красные коробки с заглавными «М» на боках. Второе секретное оружие. —  Суперволшебники, новые игрушки, —  Рон самодовольно покивал. —  Эти, с курицей, для мелких, а вот те три для больших. Ну, поехали!  
  
Ясное дело, повозиться пришлось. Куриные котлеты для Лили надо было резать на мелкие кусочки, Хьюго извозился в помидоре, Джейми и Рози подрались из-за игрушки…

—  Смирно! Что за шум?! 

—  Это мой! —  Рози выхватила красно-синюю фигурку с перепонками на руках. —  А Джейми отбирает.  
  
—  Джей? А у тебя кто?  
  
—  Вот, —  проныл тот, тряся у Рона перед носом зеленым уродцем в синих коротких штанах.  
  
—  Халк? Тебе не нравится Халк? Так. Для тех, кто не ноет и не дерется, после обеда история про Халка. Ясно? Выполнять! Ал, а у тебя кто?   
  
Ал продемонстрировал красно-желтого человечка.  
  
—  Ух ты! Тебе подходит! Быстро доедаем, и в спальню!  
  
—  Ка-а-ак?.. —  опять завел Джейми, но Рон был начеку:  
  
—  Все в одну, и слушать меня!

Тут Лили опрокинула чай, и все понеслось дальше.

  
***   
Джинни появилась, когда он еще не успел уничтожить упаковку от Хэппи Мил. Покосился, ожидая выволочки, но она будто не заметила —  глядя куда-то мимо, прошла в гостиную. Ну, хоть успокоилась.

Рон наспех прибрался и пошел за ней: Джинни стояла у окна, обхватив плечи руками, словно мерзла —  в июле-то! Хотя, может, у них там во Франции жарища была? Юг же, море.  
  
—  Ну, тебе понравилось? —  спросил он и встал рядом. За окном ничего необычного не наблюдалось: мамины цветники, по-летнему пышные и яркие, чуть дальше —  грядки, несколько яблонь...  
—  Не знаю, —  протянула она, —  не знаю...  
—  Джин! Ау! —  Рон даже помахал ладонью у неё перед носом. —  Ты где вообще?  
Она тряхнула головой, повернулась к нему и обыкновенным уже голосом сказала:  
—  Доставай свою маггловскую заначку, Ронни. Биг-мак —  мой.   
Рон хотел было возмутиться, но она глянула хитро, как в детстве, и добавила:  
—  А то сдам тебя Гермионе.

—  Грязный шантаж!  
—  Он самый.  
Вид у нее был совсем усталый. Из спальни завопили:  
—  Папа, ты идешь?!  
Рон призвал биг-мак, пробормотал:  
—  С возвращением, Джин! Может, тоже ляжешь пока? —  дождался рассеянного кивка и рванул в спальню.  
  
Младшее поколение уже навело там порядок: подушки валялись на полу, Хьюго тянул в рот свою игрушку —  не супергероя, конечно, но плюшевую панду. Лили сосредоточенно укачивала мишку и, кажется, сама едва не засыпала…  
  
«Рональд Уизли, —  хмыкнул он, —  задумайся: может, все-таки не коммивояжер, а воспитатель в детских яслях?» Упиваться жалостью к себе пополам с самодовольством удалось ровно минуту — пока Джейми не свалился с кровати и не приложился головой об пол.

—  Спокойно, парень! Ты аврор или кто?

Рон залечил шишку, растянулся поперек, обхватив одной рукой Лили, другой Хьюго, и начал:  
  
—  Один волшебник, самый умный в мире, однажды придумал заклятье, которое должно было помочь ему победить другого волшебника, очень злого. Но когда он испытывал это заклятье, рядом проходил мальчик. И вот волшебник бросился спасать этого мальчика, и чары, которые он сам и придумал, превратили его в гигантского зеленого монстра…

… Он вышел из комнаты как положено —  спиной вперед, стараясь не скрипнуть ни дверью, ни половицей. Часа полтора покоя было обеспечено. Да не то слово —  заслужил. Надо было не забыть договориться с Джин насчет послезавтра, ему к Джорджу, значит, на хозяйстве оставаться ей. Вот так и пожалеешь, что бабушка и дедушка устроили себе долгие каникулы в Румынии…

Так же крадучись он прошел в гостиную, почувствовал легкое, почти неуловимое движение сзади —  и теплые ладони закрыли Рону глаза.

—  Эй, ты чего? — спросил он, не успевая за перепадами её настроения. —  Тоже порезвиться решила?

Джинни опустила руки.

—  А почему ты не повернулся? —  полюбопытствовала она.

—  По шагам узнал. Не узнал бы —  схлопотала бы парочку проклятий.

Она обошла его, словно он бы дубом каким-то, и встала, перекрывая дорогу.

—  Джин, послезавтра мне…

Джинни приложила палец ему к губам. Может, это от смены обстановки накрыло?

—  Последний вопрос, —  попросила она.

—  Ну, —  согласился Рон. Проще было дать, чем объяснить, почему нет.

— Представь себе, что ты видишь женщину первый раз в жизни. Ты пригласишь её к себе домой отмечать Рождество? Даже если до Рождества еще далеко?

Рон уставился на нее:  
  
—  Какую еще женщину? Ты чего?

—  Ронни, включи голову. Просто женщину. Незнакомую. Что должно произойти, чтобы ты захотел пригласить её на Рождество в свой дом? —  Джинни прищурилась, изучая его лицо, и быстро добавила: —  Она не стриптизерша. И не инвалид. И у неё нет одноногой собачки.

Рон поморгал, попытался врубиться, но все равно не понимал, что она от него хочет. 

—  Ну... только если она чья-то знакомая. Мало ли что. Да, —  продолжил он уже увереннее. —  Во-первых, если точно знаю, что она безопасна, а во-вторых... если ей не с кем праздновать, например. Никого родных и вообще...

Джинни фыркнула, и он опять почувствовал себя дубом.

—  Придурок ты, Ронни, —  засмеялась она и пошла на кухню, бросив на ходу: —  Ты на ужин ничего не планировал? Что тут у мамы осталось?

—  День маггловской кухни, —  ответил он ей в затылок. —  Спагетти. Раз уж я все равно ходил в этот... супермаркет.

Джинни обернулась через плечо, улыбнулась:

—  Тебе ужасно идет.

—  Чего еще?!

—  Вот это всё, —  сказала она. Рон на всякий случай решил забить. И, пожалуй, залакировать все эти разговоры «Гиннессом». Ждать-то еще неизвестно сколько.

 

***

Гарри и Гермиона спускались с четвертого этажа Министерства. До атриума с каминами можно было доехать на лифте, но Гермиона так решительно толкнула дверь, ведущую на лестницу, что Гарри машинально пошел за ней и теперь любовался однообразными серыми стенами и пустыми лестничными площадками —  в полдесятого вечера энтузиастов в Министерстве было не сыскать.

Ему показалось, что они пошли медленнее. Ну конечно, она устала: утром еще во Франции, а потом с места в карьер —  Нью-Скотленд-Ярд, Кингсли, Министерство… Но, честно говоря, про усталость он подумал только сейчас —  весь день миссис Уизли не то что держалась молодцом, она была просто прямо-таки «приглашенной звездой». Это выражение он запомнил еще с сериалов недоброй памяти тетушки Петунии, но понял лишь сегодня.

Всё началось с Министра Магии. Гарри вошел первый, а Гермиона отправилась переодеваться в дамскую комнату. Нельзя же было явиться на объединенное совещание двух министерств в джинсах и футболке с изображением Джоконды. Вообще-то в Моне Лизе не было ничего особенного, кроме пририсованных густых черных усов. Кто уж надоумил Гермиону купить такое, Гарри не знал, но подозревал, что без Тедди не обошлось.

Гарри здоровался с ребятами из полиции; некоторых он знал, хорошие парни, еще вчера-позавчера на оперативной работе, сейчас пошли на повышение. Его знакомили с остальными — когда вдруг он услышал у двери странный звук. То есть он понимал, что это человеческий голос, если человеческий голос мог быть бархатным гулом. Гарри обернулся. Блин, это был мистер Шеклболт, Министр Магии собственной персоной. Это он, блин, гудел. Гудел и бархатнел. Вокруг Гермионы.

Ну никак по-другому эту сцену описать было нельзя. Огромный Кингсли наклонялся над хрупкой миссис Уизли и говорил что-то совсем обыкновенное: как рад видеть, и спасибо, что она сразу откликнулась на его просьбу, и сейчас он её представит…

Гермиона смотрела в пол и улыбалась. В строгом черном костюме и туфлях на таких высоченных каблуках, что, казалось, ноги сейчас подломятся и она рухнет. Но Герми, уверенно цокая, прошла вслед за Министром, пожала руки, перезнакомилась со всеми и села справа от Шеклболта. Гарри устроился слева и приготовился наслаждаться шоу. Он не раз видел Гермиону на переговорах, но ему не надоедало. Как она с полпинка делала этих тертых мужиков, как вполне компетентно рассуждала на тему, о которой совсем недавно и представления не имела —  никто же не слал ей во Францию материалы по наркотикам. Вот тут он ошибся: Кингсли таки отправил Гермионе пару писем с совами. «Просто чтобы миссис Уизли была в курсе», —  виновато прогудел он после совещания.

Они просидели в Скотленд-Ярде до шести с перерывами на кофе, потом у Министра обсуждали переговоры с Робардсом, потом Гарри уже совсем захотел домой (имел на это полное право, а?) но Гермиона что-то еще выясняла, проверяла, пока он просто не взял её под локоть, попрощался со всеми разом и вытащил в коридор.

—  Ну, Герми, —  упрекнул он, —  ну, блин, я Джинни две недели не видел!

—  Ой, —  спохватилась она, —  прости. Я… так соскучилась. Прости.

И толкнула дверь на лестницу. Теперь Гарри плелся за ней и чего-то явно не понимал. Если соскучилась, зачем они провели в Министерстве вот эти два последних, совсем необязательных, часа? Соскучилась по кому? По чему? В атриуме Гермиона остановилась, сняла туфли и пошла к каминам босиком. Было в этом нечто такое… обреченное, что ли, что Гарри обогнал её, перекрыл дорогу и дождался, пока она упрется ему в грудь.

—  Все хорошо, Гарри, —  тихо сказала она. —  Пойдем, правда. Рон и Джинни ждут.

—  Ничего не хорошо, —  возразил он. —  Что стряслось?

—  Ничего. Я просто устала.

—  Так отпуск же…

—  Отпуск! —  вероятно, он попал по больному. —  Отпуск! Пожалуйста, я готова сидеть с детьми, со своими, с твоими —  сколько угодно! Я готова заниматься! Но когда они каждые полчаса вспоминают папу —  каждые полчаса, Гарри: «а папа пошел бы», «а папа разрешает», «а папа говорит», «а у папы», а вчера Рози мне напоследок заявила, что было бы лучше, если бы они поехали с папой! А?! Как это называется, Гарри?

Гарри был, мягко говоря, далек от таких проблем. Но о чем идет речь, понимал прекрасно. Гермиона хотела быть отличной матерью, может, идеальной —  с её-то перфекционизмом. Но проигрывала раздолбаю Рону, и каждый раз с разгромным счетом. Нет, конечно, в том, что касалось детей, Рон был ответственный и даже, на вкус Гарри, чересчур. Но все равно же раздолбай. Гарри улыбнулся над головой Гермионы, прижимая её к себе.

—  Ну он такой, ну здорово же, что дети от него без ума.

—  Конечно, —  всхлипнула она, —  особенно когда они сами напоминают тебе об этом сто раз в день.

—  Ну ничего, подожди, они подрастут еще и всё оценят. Ты же умница и молодец. Как ты всех сегодня…

—  И сколько же им еще расти, чтобы оценить, как я всех сегодня? —  съехидничала она.

—  Слышу сарказм. Ты небезнадежна.

—  Да перестань, Гарри. —  Она отстранилась, взяла протянутый им платок и вытерла слезы. — Пойдем, а то пара Уизли нас прикончит.

 

***

«Пара Уизли» расположилась в столовой с пивом и спагетти. Джинни слизывала с губ пивную пену и смотрела Гарри прямо в глаза, откровенно издеваясь. Рон следил за Гермионой, пока она не съела все до последней крошки. Гарри был преисполнен благих намерений: и расспросить про Францию, и рассказать о Лощине, но тут Рон внезапно сорвался к детям, а его колена коснулась вытянутая нога.

Гермиона, перебравшаяся на диван, вздохнула.

—  Мы сейчас, Герми, —  произнес Гарри, чувствуя себя последней скотиной. —  Сейчас Рон вернется, и мы все расскажем. Мы на минутку, да?

Он дернул Джинни за руку и через пару мгновений прижимал к перилам на лестнице, целуя, задирая издевательски длинное платье.

—  Ты рехнулся, Гарри, —  повторяла Джинни, —  просто рех… Гарри!

 

***   
Гермиона была какая-то смурная. Рон ждал, что она, наоборот, воспрянет, после двух-то недель без своего Министерства, но она и в тарелке ковырялась, и потом села в угол дивана и будто пропала. Рон придвинулся, попробовал обнять: она вроде не возражала, но все равно… Умоталась, наверно, с этим отпуском.

А вот Джин все-таки отдохнула, несмотря на эти свои заходы с женщинами и Рождеством. Во Франции они, что ли, с кем-то познакомились и пригласили? Странно, конечно: Рождество всегда праздновали в Норе, и мама, ясное дело, возражать не стала бы, притащи они кого угодно. Почти. Ну, пригласили и пригласили. Можно потом у Герми спросить, когда она того… отмякнет.

На Гарри с Джинни он не смотрел: те совсем совесть потеряли —  вроде и не делали ничего, но ощущение от их «ничего» было, как сидеть на кровати между молодоженами.

Он вскочил, пробормотал:

 —  Пойду детей проверю, —  и выскочил из комнаты.

Горькое лекарство, а, Рональд Уизли? Зато как, блядь, действует!

Дети вроде как спали. Кроме Ала: Рон не сомневался, что тот притворяется, а сам читает под одеялом с какой-нибудь джорджевой приблудой вместо Люмоса. Но главное, тихо.  

—  Через полчаса чтобы спал! —  шепотом приказал он, заметил, как шевельнулось одеяло, и вышел, усмехаясь.   
  
В коридоре была темнотища. Он уже поднял палочку и рот раскрыл, как вдруг услышал:

—  Гарри…

Будто кого-то душили! Рон скользнул по стенке, заглянул за угол: на лестнице горела лампа, и видно было, как Гарри прижимает Джин к перилам, а она изгибается, цепляясь ему за плечи, подставляя шею. Одна рука Гарри была у нее в волосах, второй он…

Рона будто отбросило, швырнуло за угол, в первую же пустую комнату, приложило лбом об холодную стену.

Мерлин гребаный! Он сглотнул: во рту горчило —  не то от пива, не то от жизни такой. Всё, Уизли. Всё. Забыл. Не было ничего.

Он дождался, пока застучали шаги по лестнице, и только тогда вернулся в гостиную.

—  Что там? —  спросила Джинни. Гермиона всё так же сидел в углу дивана и даже глаз не подняла. Надо было её уводить.

—  Ал. Джин, ты уверена, что у нас детей не перепутали? —  он смог усмехнуться и подсел к Гермионе.  
—  Ты как? Еще дозу информации вытерпишь?

Гарри торжественно объявил:

—  Отчет!

Гермиона и Джинни посмотрели на него.

—  А отчета-то и нет, —  глупо улыбаясь, продолжил он. —  Накрылись все наши планы Отделом Тайн, так сказать.

—  Ты про что? —  не поняла Джинни.

—  Э? —  удивился Гарри. —  Знаешь, не моя мысль была про Лощину. Но кого-то из здесь присутствующих. Кто бы это мог быть?

Джинни смотрела на него не отрываясь и молчала.

—  Короче, ничего там делать нельзя. Там пересечение магических пространств, и лучше вообще не появляться. Так говорил ОТ.

—  Заратустра практически, —  пробормотала Гермиона. —  А что он имел в виду?

—  Он чего только не имел, включая Великий Лондонский пожар. Велено не лезть…

—  Мы и не полезем, —  вступил Рон.

Гарри посмотрел на него и пожал плечами, Рон вздернул бровь. Они ожидали скандала, выяснений, хоть какого-то шума, но прекрасные дамы, пославшие их на подвиг, похоже, потеряли к Лощине всякий интерес.

—  Вот так, Рон. Сердце красавицы… то самое.

—  Про завтра, —  напомнил Рон. —  Ты обещал…

—  Да, завтра, —  с трудом переключился Гарри, —  завтра мы с миссис Уизли выходные за сегодня и поэтому гуляем в Косом, тем более что у Рона последний день на воле.

—  Хрена себе воля, —  протянул Рон.

—  Хрена себе послезавтра, когда я останусь одна с пятерыми, —  добавила Джинни.

—  Пара Уизли, —  улыбнулась Гермиона.

—  Да ну вас всех, —  подвел итог Гарри. —  Я спать, Джин, пошли.

 

***

В Норе они не оставались на ночь уже тыщу лет. А когда оставались, по молодости еще, старались всё делать как можно тише, и Рон обычно заводился с полпинка —  и от этого, и от того, что Гермиона ему разрешает.

В прежней его комнате только плакаты со стен исчезли да кровать поставили другую, шире, и он уже представлял, как опрокинет Герми на эту кровать… Недолго представлял. До того как увидел, что она еле ползет по лестнице с туфлями этими в руках, и допер: наверно, она из-за них и дуется! Целый день проходить на таких штырях —  хоть кто взбесится!

—  Герми, —  пробормотал он, проклиная собственную дурость и ногу заодно: не будь её, можно было бы и на руках занести, а так… —  Эй. Я не нарочно, правда, они там в шкафу стояли…  
—  Кто? —  спросила она удивленно.

—  Да туфли!

Гермиона слабо усмехнулась.

—  Всё нормально. Просто устала.

—  Хочешь в душ первая?

Она подумала и покачала головой:

—  Давай ты.

Он наскоро ополоснулся, но когда вышел, Гермиона уже спала —  в своей старой фланелевой пижаме в цветочек. Пришлось возвращаться в ванную.

 

***

Джинни сидела на кровати и смотрела в темное окно, за которым не было ничего, кроме июльской ночи, не принесшей прохлады, полной шорохов, легкого ветра и предавгустовских звезд, приближающихся к земле.

—  Устала? —  спросил Гарри, усаживаясь рядом. —  Извини, что с Лощиной не вышло. Мы хотели как лучше…

Она так резко мотнула головой, что её тяжелая коса хлестнула ему по шее. Гарри перехватил косу, чуть потянул, разворачивая Джинни к себе. Они с Роном во время пьянок могли сколько угодно обсуждать преимущества холостой жизни, но он соскучился по ней ужасно, по упрямой и прямой Джинни, по розовым полуоткрытым губам, по веснушками везде, по маленьким твердым ладоням и гладкому горячему телу —  всё это было его, и на всё это он собирался предъявить права прямо сейчас.

Джинни плавно втекала в его руки, в его пальцы, заполняла собой, не впопыхах, как на лестнице, а уверенно и лениво, как река окружает остров: губы к губам, грудь под ладонью, ноги сжимают его бедра. Откинула голову на подушку, подставляя шею, прогнулась; Гарри открыл глаза —  в неярком свете ночника сейчас, когда не было видно её лица, только светлую кожу и веснушки, когда длинные волосы были заплетены в косу… Он опять зажмурился и потряс головой. Вытянувшийся под ним Рон исчез, как не было: это была его жена, Джинни, Джиневра, и она, как всегда, почувствовала —  она всегда чувствовала, даже если не понимала, —  вывернулась, чуть приподнялась и спросила хрипло:

—  Ты почему в очках?

—  Это чтобы лучше видеть тебя, деточка, —  прорычал Гарри, изображая волка, и получил пяткой пониже спины.

—  Придурок, —  пробормотала Джинни, —  ну, Гарри, ну давай…

 И он толкнул её обратно на подушки и дал, конечно. Не мог не дать.

 

***

И что, бля, могло ему присниться после торопливой дрочки в ванной, в которую в любой момент мог вломиться кто-нибудь из детей? Это и приснилось: их с Гермионой первый раз, здесь, в Норе, битком набитой народом. Он уговорил её тогда, уболтал —  откуда что взялось? —  хотя знал отлично: лучше бы увести её куда-нибудь в место поспокойнее. Не на Гриммо —  она несколько раз признавалась, что терпеть этот дом не может, с тех пор как им взломали защиту. Но денег на что-то нормальное не было, а хотелось так, что он думал, умрет, если придется ждать еще.  
  
Гермиона вроде как не боялась и вроде как хотела, но вела себя, как положено хорошей девочке, а он рвался вперед со всей дури и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не сделать ей слишком уж больно. Но она была такая… такая настоящая, совершенно голая Гермиона, которая позволила себя раздеть, и трогать, и тискать, и разглядывать…  
  
Он вжался лицом ей в грудь —  и понял, что это не сон вовсе. Гермиона была с ним, без этой растреклятой пижамы, и обхватывала его руками и ногами, теплая со сна, пахнущая чем-то терпким и сладким.  
  
Рон перевернул её на спину, коленом раздвинул ноги: она довольно вздохнула, подалась вперед, и это было так хорошо, так знакомо, что он забыл обо всем, только толкался и толкался, пока она не сжалась внутри, не выгнулась. Рон застонал: перед глазами плясали зеленые пятна, будто это была не спальня вовсе, а… а трава, только что срезанная, свежая, и на ней…   
  
Он задохнулся и кончил, и так и остался, не отпуская, пока она не завозилась и не толкнула его тихонько:  
  
—  Слезай, раздавишь. И расскажи, как ты тут? Нога?

Он подгреб её ближе и счастливо улыбнулся:  
  
—  Все хорошо.

—  А там, в Лощине? —  вдруг спросила она. —  Не могли же вы вызвать ОТ ни с того ни с сего? Что-то увидели?  
  
Знал ведь, что легко они не отделаются. Придется рассказывать Гарри, чтобы версии совпали.  
  
—  Стена там, вокруг участка. Мы хотели её осмотреть, и она это... типа виденья начала насылать. Ну и все. Мы свалили почти сразу.   
  
—  Какие виденья?  
  
—  Да каждому разные. Как... —  он помялся, но закончил: —  Как хоркрукс.

Герми кивнула —  волосы щекотно попали в нос —  и затихла. На нее было непохоже: небось решила, что сама все выяснит у ОТ. Шевелиться не хотелось. Рон только начал думать, что пошел бы еще на один заход, как дверь открылась и послышалось звонкое:  
  
—  Папа, писать!

 

***

Это утро Уизли вчистую проиграли Поттерам: когда Рон спустился вниз, Джинни, нормальная, без всяких вчерашних закидонов, в шортах и майке, крутилась на кухне. Лили сидела в стульчике; с улицы доносились вопли —  Гарри и Джейми, судя по всему, дрались из-за метлы, Ал вроде как судил.   
  
—  Ну вы и дрыхнете, —  хмыкнула миссис Поттер. —  Гони своих: омлет со шпинатом, оладьи, джем. И этим, —  она кивнула на окно, —  донеси мысль о завтраке.  
  
Рон чмокнул её в щеку —  просто так, потому что никаких дурацких вопросов она больше не задавала, и пошел на крыльцо. Оказывается, судья ввязался в драку, и теперь оба мелких Поттера прыгали на Гарри, пытаясь перехватить злополучное транспортное средство.   
  
Он разогнал компанию, намекнув на омлет, оладьи и джем и предусмотрительно пропустив шпинат. Парни рванули в дом, Рон плюхнулся на траву рядом с Гарри и потянул метлу на себя.   
  
—  Не уподобляйся, —  строго сказал Поттер и вцепился в метлу еще крепче.   
  
Рон дернул. 

—  А ни хрена! —  Гарри перехватил метловище поудобнее и навалился на Рона сверху, пытаясь прижать. Замер на мгновение, не покраснел даже —  вспыхнул и неловко скатился обратно на траву.  
  
Они уставились вверх, на облака.   
  
—  Так о чем это я, —  выдавил Рон, продышавшись. —  Герми спрашивает про Лощину. Я сказал, что стена типа насылает видения. А за остальным —  в Отдел Тайн. Имей в виду, короче.  
  
Он поднялся. Вот еб же ж: Гарри и метла. Всё так. И не так.   
  
Гарри посмотрел на него из-под руки, прикрываясь от солнца.   
  
—  Видения —  это правильно, —  согласился он после какой-то мучительной —  уйти? остаться? —  паузы. —  Это факт —  видения.   
  
Прогнулся и одним прыжком оказался на ногах.   
  
—  Ты же о чем-то умолчал, да?  
  
Рон замер.

—  Я о шпинате, —  улыбнулся Гарри.   
  
—  Ну ты мудак, —  злиться на этого придурка ни сил, ни смысла не было.

 

***

Гулять в Косой переулок собирались полдня: Гермиона и Джинни явно не торопились, пользуясь тем, что дети решительно переключились на пап; Гарри опять увел Джеймса и Ала во двор к заветным метлам, на этот раз с ними увязалась Рози, Рону достались младшие. Он поглядывал-таки в окно, потому что Гарри, как ему казалось, меры не знал, а то, что Джеймс и Ал до сих пор были живы-здоровы, так это не показатель. Всяко бывает, Поттеры — они живучие.

Но Гарри сразу поставил ограничения на высоту подъема и (при всем желании Джеймса) подняться выше полутора ярдов ни у кого не получалось. Зато гонять туда-сюда и крутиться — сколько угодно.

Джинни валялась на диване, изучая «Ведьмополитен». Гермиона исчезла было на втором этаже, Рон насторожился —  но нет, не работать ушла, спустилась, уселась в ногах Джинни с книгой.

День получался просто прямо-таки идеальным; готовкой перед походом в кафе решили не заморачиваться, так и протупили, сколько могли, пока Гарри и компания, проголодавшиеся и взмокшие, не ввалились в дом и не стали требовать —  воды, еды и «Джин, ну мы идем или нет? Если нет, я пойду замыкать». —  «Я тебе сейчас замкну, Поттер!» —  «Ну так пошли!»

Только вот с «Котлом» получилось поначалу неудобно: про школьные каникулы как-то все забыли, и в трактире обнаружилась не только Ханна, но и тусующийся у стойки Ханнин супруг —  профессор Лонгботтом собственной персоной. Отпускной Невилл был зашибись какой пофигистичный, медленно моргал, наблюдая, как вся их организованная группировка вышагивает из камина, потом расплылся в улыбке и неуверенно покачал ладонью перед носом. Гарри принюхался: если тут и курили, то только на втором этаже. В любом случае, пополнять собственные запасы сейчас не следовало. Да что теперь запасы? Явно же, в ближайшее время им с Роном не гульнуть, успеется еще  —  свои не совсем законные плантации Невилл уничтожал только в конце августа, перед учебным годом.

—  Гарри! —  Невилл сполз с табурета и пошел обниматься. —  Ха, и Рон! И… все, —  уже не так бодро добавил он, увидев Гермиону, а за ней и Джинни с Лили на руках. —  Здравствуйте все!

Никакого особого конфликта у Невилла с девочками не было, они присутствовали на свадьбе, но объединившиеся Джинни и Гермиона представляли собой не просто силу, а силу упрямую, и если что-то вбивали себе в голову одновременно, то спасаться следовало быстро и не рефлексируя. Так, им показалось, что Лонгботтом делал какие-то авансы Луне, хотя Гарри мог поклясться — отродясь такого не было. Просто неженатых и незамужних в их выпуске оставалось всё меньше, и последние в воображении семейных уже дам перекрещивались самыми причудливыми способами. Ханну никто из них не учитывал, а Невилл отлично себе учел и теперь наслаждался жизнью.

 

***

После удачного со всех сторон утра нарываться на ссору с Герми не хотелось, но эта их с Джинни блажь —  что Невилл должен был жениться на Лавгуд —  блажью и была, как ни крути. Будь сам Рон на месте Невилла, выбрал бы так же, хотя Луна была клевая, ничего не скажешь. Просто ебанутая больше, чем нужно для семейной жизни. Хотя кто бы говорил...  
  
Он двинулся прямо к стойке. Хью крутил головой в своем рюкзачке, Рози шла, как велено, за руку с Джейми, и вдруг тот вырвался, обогнул сначала Рона, потом Гарри и припустил вперед.  
  
—  Джейми!  
  
Но парень уже завис возле Невилла, только —  Рон точно видел —  уставился он вовсе не на него, а на Ханну. Вообще там было на что посмотреть и за что подержаться, но не сопляку же шестилетке! Однако факт оставался фактом: пялился Джеймс именно на Ханну, а потом раскрыл рот и выдал:  
  
—  Ты такая красивая! Я на тебе женюсь!  
  
«Дырявый котел» замер. Джинни за спиной Рона пробормотала что-то типа «Весь в папочку».

—  Чего это в папочку? —  Рон подмигнул Невиллу. —  В дядюшку! Так держать, мелкий! Блондинки —  наше все!  
  
Само собой, теперь шипели уже двое. И не на Ханну, а на него. Что и требовалось доказать.  
  
—  Спасибо, —  улыбнулась тем временем Ханна. —  Но я уже замужем за профессором Лонгботтомом. И ему не понравится, если я вдруг выйду за кого-то еще.  
  
Джейми захлопал глазами, а потом спросил с надеждой, примерно так же, как вымогал третью порцию мороженого:

—  А если он тебе надоест?

Тут не выдержал Невилл —  засмеялся, подхватил Джеймса и усадил на стойку.

—  Сначала ты сдашь мне пару курсов гербологии, парень, и это будет мужской разговор, обещаю!

Джеймс хотел было надуться, всё это отлично читалось на его лице, но тут же сообразил, что стратегически правильно выбранное место —  на стойке —  приближает его к цели, и бочком-бочком начал придвигаться к Ханне.

—  Какой последовательный мальчик, —  хихикнула миссис Лонгботтом. —  Пива?

 

***

Пиво в летний день пошло отлично. Джинни все-таки сняла Джейми со стойки и поставила на пол.

—  Мы хотим дойти до Фортескью, —  сказала она Ханне, —  может, вы с нами?

Гарри не успел даже удивиться, как они оказались в переулке, а потом за столиками в кафе.

Джинни передала ему Лили и села с Невиллом и Ханной, мило беседуя. Гермиона, хмурясь, смотрела на компанию.

—  Мне вы все нравитесь, —  заявила Джинни, когда Лонгботтомы после мороженого и бисквитов отбыли обратно в «Котел». —  Все такие простые и принципиальные. Кое у кого день рождения, и я не хочу отмечать его на Гриммо. И в Норе не хочу. Поэтому всё переносится в «Котел», отмечаем в один день с Невиллом.

—  Вот это дело!  
  
На Гермиону Рон оглянулся уже после. Она отвернулась, вроде как не нарочно, но разговора о блондинках, похоже, было не избежать.   
  
—  Герми! Ну чем плохо-то?  
  
—  Ничем. Действительно, ни в Норе, ни на Гриммо... и ни у нас тоже. Так что безусловно, —  она тряхнула головой, —  выход. Пока выход.  
  
Тут Лили уронила ложку и захныкала, Хьюго, точно ждал сигнала, попросился на горшок, а Рози объявила, что хочет жениться на дяде Гарри —  почему Джейми можно, а ей нельзя? —  и, в общем, стало ясно, что пора по домам.

 

***

Иногда Гарри поражала уизлевская организационная интуитивность: становилось ясно, что от Молли и Рон, и Джинни унаследовали гораздо больше, чем сами хотели. Как Рон умудрялся управляться со всеми детьми разом, или как Джинни, мгновенно перестроившись, нашла место под празднование его тридцатилетия… Гарри подозревал, что они с Гермионой тупили бы до последнего, потом, умотавшись, устраивали бы всё сами —  так, что и день рождения был бы не в радость. Теперь же впереди маячило перспективное «пришел —  получил свои подарки —  выпил с друзьями —  ушел», а уровень удобства определялся исключительно затраченной на праздник в «Котле» суммой. Джинни была убеждена, что получится даже дешевле, чем дома, но Гарри — применительно к июльской дате —  интересовал совсем другой вопрос.

Он и задал его вечером, снимая очки и разворачиваясь к ней, уже сонной и кутающейся в одеяло:

—  Ты в самом деле не обиделась из-за Лощины, Джин?

—  Нет, —  ответила она глухо откуда-то из недр одеяльного кокона. —  А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Гарри для себя, зная, что она не видит, всё равно пожал плечами:

—  Как-то подозрительно легко ты сдалась. Нельзя и нельзя —  ну разве это в твоем стиле?

Джинни замолчала, а потом неуверенно спросила:

—  А Отдел Тайн прямо вот совсем-совсем всё закрыл?

Гарри вытянулся рядом с ней и попытался просунуть ладонь в кокон.

—  Ты же знаешь Отдел Тайн. Может, там не настолько опасно, но им всегда проще запретить…

—  Это да. —  Её рука нашла его руку и потянула куда-то к себе, вглубь теплого одеяла, к нежному и мягкому, и Гарри потянулся следом, и кокон раскрылся, и разговоры оказались лишними. Как всегда.

 

***

Джиневра Поттер никогда не мелочилась: начать попойку в честь двух-мальчиков-которые предстояло с вечера, а закончить утром. Как она объяснила, чтобы никому не обидно было.

—  И не вздумай кудахтать, Рон. Я уже договорилась с Ханной, она отдает для детей две комнаты наверху, а Пинки и Чабби отлично за ними присмотрят, и Гермиона им, между прочим, заплатит!

Рон выдохнул, оставляя при себе все, что имел сказать, и пошел к Джорджу —  за новой порцией следилок.  
  
Джордж опять собачился с Анджелиной. У Рона вообще было свое мнение по поводу их бурной совместной жизни, только никто его не спрашивал. Сейчас грызня шла из-за подарков. Сам он особо такими вещами не заморачивался: Гермиона говорила, что ему воображения не хватает, но Рон-то про себя понимал, что навык не развит. Мама с папой и примкнувший к ним Чарли прислали из Румынии прорву всякого барахла, а он от себя приложил коробку шоколадных лягушек — беспроигрышный вариант. Ну и Гермиона добавила бутылку какой-то французской кислятины — тех галлеонов, что она потратила на это дерьмо, хватило бы на десяток бутылок Огденского. Мысли типа этой Рон привык давить: вспоминал о сейфах, в которых лежало достаточно, чтобы Рози и Хьюго спокойно могли выучиться, и выдыхал. Вот Джордж —  тот тратил не то что не считая, а швырял направо и налево. Типа за двоих.

—  Рон, скажи ему! —  завопила Анджелина. —  На хрена Гарри и Невиллу сдались запонки?! Да еще из огненных опалоглазов?

—  И на хрена? Джордж, ты что туда напихал?

—  Так я вам и сказал, —  хмыкнул Джордж. —  Ронни, тебе чего?  
  
—  Для Невилла что-нибудь. В подарок. Герми говорит, что принесет какой-то гербологический справочник, но...  
  
—  О! —  Джордж понял палец. —  Вот что тебе нужно! Универсальное удобрение Уизли!  
  
—  Это то, для увеличения члена? —  сладко заулыбалась Анджелина.

Джордж пожал плечами:  
  
—  Что польешь, то и вырастет. Берешь?   
  
Рон подумал, что скажет Гермиона, и кивнул:  
  
—  Беру.

 

***

Первого августа Гарри Поттер точно знал, что лучший день рождения в его жизни состоялся. Что шалость удалась, честь и гордость Гриффиндора не то что не пострадали —  вознеслись в неимоверные выси, танцы на пьяных столах и, наверно, под пьяными столами были великолепны, а земля не налетела на небесную ось, —  короче, они победили. Сделали это. И на ближайшее время о юбилеях можно было забыть: до тридцатилетия Джинни оставался целый блаженный год покоя.

Собственно, более-менее четко он помнил только официальную часть —  с Кингсли, мистером ОТ, Робардсом, хогвартскими профессорами, мистером Лавгудом, Хагридом и другими; то, как они с Невиллом кивали и благодарили, принимая подарки. К стойке подвинули два огромных стола, между столами, практически под Империусом, разместили несчастных их, (Ханна смогла только пообещать, что без выпивки они не останутся) —  и понеслось. Через час  Гарри посчитал, что знает практически всё о трудной жизни королевы Елизаветы, с её-то многочасовыми приемами. Невилл давно порывался сбежать, ему пришлось даже хуже: постепенно начали подтягиваться родители учеников, и стол с подарками для Лонгботтома всё больше напоминал то ли мини-огород, то ли прилавок с рассадой. У Гарри в основном скапливались бутылки и книги, как будто всю оставшуюся жизнь он должен был провести в нетрезвом чтении. Впрочем, попадались и действительно классные вещи: две куртки из драконьей кожи —  от всех Уизли, зависших в Румынии, или запонки от Джорджа, или шикарные гоблинские замки от Билла.

Рон оказался в своем репертуаре: Гарри получил упаковку шоколадных лягушек, а подарок Невиллу обещано было вручить отдельно. Затянувшаяся церемония подходила к концу, Кингсли уже разливал огневиски в двадцать, кажется, стаканов одновременно, Невилл, не скрываясь, с тоской смотрел на дверь, ведущую на задний двор: он еще днем приготовил там отдельный стол для именинников, куда планировал смыться, как только представится возможность, и Гарри отлично его понимал. Оставались, в принципе, самые близкие. Ханна расцеловала их и сказала: всё, что они съедят на сегодняшнем банкете, —  за её счет, в подарок. Невилл гыгыкнул и полез к жене целоваться —  всерьез.

И тут за спинами гостей появилась Джинни. Она целый вечер то ли избегала его, то ли была занята, то ли… нет, понял Гарри,она прятала от него новое платье. Платье было… было, короче. В Гарри уже хорошо гулял алкоголь, потому эпитетов не хватало —  ну, охуенное платье, даже всегда готовый всё обстебать Джордж присвистнул. В платье переплетались бронза и зелень, как будто старый металл пробивался-поблескивал сквозь траву или листву; оно было длинное и прямое, и Джинни в нем выглядела какой-то средневековой королевой, совершенно не похожей на себя обычную.

Подарок Невиллу они выбирали вместе; главным в этом наборе магических перьев с чернильницей было украшение: меч, стоявший в подставке как в камне и очень напоминавший гриффиндорский. Бедный Лонгботтом выдохнул и честно постарался хотя бы показаться благодарным. С другой стороны, оставалось всего ничего, заветная дверь на волю была близка как никогда.

Гарри как-то даже не задумался, что же она ему подарит. Ну честно, сам он для себя ничего бы не сообразил: из главного, ценного у него было всё, а что Джинни не станет размениваться на мелочи —  не сомневался. Она встала перед ним, прямая и серьезная, с непривычной высокой прической, делавшей её старше, и сказала:

—  Иди за мной.

Гарри оглянулся: Невилл кивнул и, восприняв их —  наконец-то! —  разделение как сигнал, начал пробираться к выходу. Ханна перехватила его, словно непослушного фамилиара, и прошептала:

—  Надо выпить со всеми.

Гарри тоже уже не прочь был выпить со всеми, но его вели к окну, открывали окно, потом Джинни выглянула на улицу и позвала кого-то:

—  Сэр Кей! —  И Гарри не успел даже удивиться, кого это она решила пригласить —  то есть, Сэр Кей был, конечно, «кто», а не «что»: солидный надувшийся филин возник откуда-то на подоконнике, словно упал со второго этажа трактира.

Потом выяснилось, что действительно упал, но в настоящий момент Сэр Кей уставился на Гарри круглыми янтарными глазами, Гарри уставился на Сэра Кея —  и участь его была решена: любовь с первого взгляда и навсегда. Гарри осторожно взял птицу на руки —  тот, может, и выглядел массивным, но показался ему почти невесомым. Сэр Кей довольно клокотнул, потоптался на руке и замер. Джинни наблюдала за ними, улыбаясь.

—  А теперь, —  сказала она и подтолкнула Гарри в спину, —  иди к Невиллу и Рону и проводи свой день рождения как хочешь.

—  То есть, я?..

—  Иди-иди, —  она кивнула на дверь, за которой уже исчез Лонгботтом. —  Это же твой день рождения.

Какими усилиями Джинни и Ханне удалось добиться того, чтобы на задний двор никто не заходил и их не беспокоили, только Ксенофилиус Лавгуд заглянул попрощаться, Гарри не знал. Он сам, Невилл и Рон сидели на стульях вокруг почти круглого стола. На столе восседал Сэр Кей, угощался печеньем и по очереди разглядывал их, поворачивая голову на все 360 градусов. Дымок невилловского курева уплывал в вечернее небо, Рон по старой привычке опасно балансировал на стуле, Гарри разливал — уровень Огденского планомерно понижался в бутылках и повышался в крови. И тут Рон спохватился, качнулся, но успел схватиться за стол и заявил:

— Невилл, блин! Чуть не забыл! Приватный подарок!

Сунул руку куда-то вниз и достал сверток. Судя по всему, в свертке таилась бутыль немалого размера.

— Еще выпивка? Не, — блаженно улыбнулся Невилл, выпуская дым и передавая сигарету Гарри, — мы с Поттером за здоровый образ жизни.

Гарри сделал хорошую затяжку и протянул сигарету Рону:

— Добивай.

Окурок тлел, почти обжигая пальцы. Рон поджал губы, затянулся так, чтобы сладкий душный дым пробрался в самые дальние углы легких, и отправил жалкий остаток в пустую бутылку. А потом солидно сказал:

— Это членорост.

— Члено... что?  
  
— Рост. — Рон медленно развернул обертку и громко прочел: — Вырастим всё и везде! Обращаться осторожно! При попадании на слизистую приготовьтесь к чудесам, промыть водой можно и позже! Новая разработка, между прочим, еще в серию не пустили! — прибавил он нормальным голосом.  
  
Он ждал всякого, но не того, что оба будут молча на него таращиться. Наконец Гарри прокашлялся и осторожно спросил:  
  
— Э-э-э... а почему Неву?..  
  
— А тебе-то оно зачем?  
  
Ответил — и понял, что сказал. Оба уставились на него. Рон мигом взмок и поспешно договорил:  
  
— Разведешь огород, и тебе подарю.

— Что?!  
  
Невилл развернул подарок, принюхался и зашелся смехом.  
  
— Ох, спасибо! Отличная штука... для цветов!  
  
Только тут Рон взглянул-таки на Гарри. Тот так и смотрел в упор, будто на месте Рона было... Хрен знает что было, подумал он. Вот именно, и хрен, и знает.

Но они, парни тертые и жизнью битые, быстро проехали двусмысленный момент — самокрутка опять кочевала из рук в руки, и Гарри свинчивал пробку с очередного Огдена, словно поставил себе целью выпить всё, подаренное за вечер, вот прям щас. Вот только когда Невилл свалил в зал, точнее — в сортир, на заднем дворе воцарилась неловкая тишина, спасением от которой мог стать очередной тост. Поттер щедро плеснул в стаканы и, прокашлявшись, сказал:

— За тебя, Рон. Вот просто от меня — тебе.

Качнул стаканом, обозначая приветствие, и хлопнул всё одним глотком, запрокинув голову. Рон хотел было повторить, но не успел — Гарри с какой-то неимоверной скоростью оказался не через стол, а рядом. Выглядел он мутно-нетрезвым, как и все они, но произнес совершенно ясно и отчетливо:

— Я тебя так люблю, — потянулся — точно как тогда, — стянул очки и, вслепую протянув руку, положил их на стол, к мохнатым филиньим лапам, а потом зачем-то провел мокрым языком ему по губам.

В голове, и без того дурной, что-то взорвалось. Мир пропал: задний двор, «Дырявый Котел», гости за стенкой. Гарри был рядом, пьяный, тяжело дышащий, настоящий Гарри Поттер. Рон вцепился в него, пропал целиком, едва не подыхая от... От любви?!

Они выпустили друг друга разом, как по команде. Гарри ошеломленно моргал. Без очков вид у него был... Рон зажмурился и застонал, потому что точно знал: больше ему не выдержать. Стояк распирал джинсы, сердце бухало.

То ли Поттер, как начавший этот бред здесь и сейчас, почувствовал, блядь, ответственность; то ли был трезвее; то ли его тоже несло, — но он огляделся, дернул Рона за рукав и кивнул на окно, выходившее во двор:

— Залезешь?

Он ничего такого не сказал, только его голос сам по себе тек куда-то по спине, как струйка пота, и стекал прямо в яйца.  Говорить Рон не мог, тоже кивнул, и через минуту они уже стояли в темной и аккуратной кладовке «Котла» среди полок с банками, горшками и коробками, чуть не сбив на пол огромный копченый окорок, подвешенный на крюке.

Гарри посмотрел на Рона непонятно, моргнул, а потом исчез куда-то вниз —  встал на колени, наверно — и дернул ремень.

 

***

 Он просто пошел за Гарри, как всегда, пошел и... Не думал же он? Не думал? Думать было нечем. Гарри, мать его, Поттер стоял перед ним на коленях и расстегивал ремень, и стаскивал штаны и трусы, и Рон всё еще не верил, всё еще убеждал себя, что уснул пьяный под столом, потому что... Потому что не мог же Гарри взять у него в рот? Но он взял, а Рону не осталось ничего, только стонать и толкаться, и хвататься за волосы, и смотреть. Нифига Гарри не умел, давился и подставлял язык, так что член всё время утыкался во что-то, и это было охуительно, правильно, так и должно было быть всегда.

— Гарри, — проскулил он, — я... Я тебя...

Подкатило внезапно, вышибло дух, скрутило таким удовольствием, что он едва не рухнул: ноги больше не держали. Впрочем, всё равно рухнул — минутой позже, когда от пола донесся какой-то непонятный звук, и он посмотрел вниз: Поттер сидел, опустив голову и… нет, совсем не то, что показалось Рону, — он глотал. Рон понял, что на еще один вот такой еле слышный глоток у него встанет снова, сполз на пол рядом с Гарри и хотел только прислониться к нему хоть как-нибудь и так просидеть вечность; но где-то в другом мире, точнее, за окном, на заднем дворе, скрипнула дверь, послышались неуверенные шаги, Невилл сказал:

— Ау, ребята?

— Блядь, — тихо простонал Гарри, — бля-я-ядь.

Этими самими губами он опять неловко ткнулся Рону в рот, взлохматил ему волосы — и вот это, блин, было подлее всего: жесткие поттеровские пальцы в его волосах, — и пока Рон соображал, что он может… хочет…

Гарри встал, скривившись, подпрыгнул, подтянул джинсы и пошел к окну.

— Мы тут, — сказал он, высунувшись во двор. — Пытаемся своровать компот у твоей жены. Тебе вишневый или малиновый?

— Вишневый, — засмеялся Невилл, ничуть не удивившись, как будто воровать компот было самым привычным занятием для аврора Поттера и бывшего аврора Уизли. — Вишневый на третьей полке сверху, если от двери идти.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри и шагнул назад, в кладовку. — Ро-о-он, Рон, вставай, — прошептал он.

— А? — Рон потряс головой и поднялся по стенке. — Гарри, я... ты...

Горячая рука зажала рот, он только и мог шевельнуть под ней губами. Исчезла. Гарри отступил и вернулся с какой-то банкой.

— Вишневый! Пошли?

— А? Да, — выговорил он и полез в окно.

Невилл развалился на стуле, вытянул ноги и блаженно улыбался.  
  
— Ностальгия! Чувствую себя буквально Снейпом, у которого воруют ингредиенты из кладовки!  
  
— Это не ностальгия, а мания величия, Лонгботтом, — сказал Гарри, открыл компот, но даже разливать не стал, присосался к банке и жадно выхлебал добрую треть. — Ты давай не отвлекайся, — добавил он и кивнул на бумагу для самокруток.— И помни: в августе я жду…

— Да сколько хочешь, она знаешь как прет, сжигать жалко… А если еще роновой фигней полить…

— Это джорджева фигня, — отдышавшись, уточнил Рон.

— Тогда не рискну, — серьезно сказал Невилл и так же серьезно продолжил: — За вас, ребят! Мы чего-то за вас так и не выпили. В смысле, отдельно, за Поттера и Уизли! Чтоб вы всегда так были вместе!

Гарри поставил банку на стол и усмехнулся.

— Ну, за нас.

Рон перехватил банку, отхлебнул, подавился — красные струи потекли по шее под воротник. Прокашлялся — Гарри косился на него, но открыто не смотрел, — и сипло выговорил:

— За нас. С днем рожденья, парни.

Через пару минут молчанья Невилл покрутил головой, явно чуя что-то неладное, и нерешительно заметил:

— Может, вернемся уже?

Рон взглянул на Поттера: тот не шевельнулся даже, сидел и гладил филина по гладкому рыжему крылу. Пришлось отвечать самому:

— Э-э-э... да. Я детей хотел проверить.

И первым поднялся с места.

 

 ***

Что праздник удался, Рон вспомнил сразу, как только проснулся. Та хуйня, в которую превратилась год назад его жизнь, с этой, новой, ни в какое сравнение не шла. Та — с рейдом, ногой и прочими радостями, по крайней мере, была нормальной, эта — с Гарри, который… Он вспомнил, как Гарри дергал его за ремень, и замычал, чувствуя, что у него опять встает.

— Проснулся?

Его будто холодной водой окатило: Гермиона! Вчера… да, вчера он так и убрел к детям, бросил её одну — ладно, не одну, в компании Министра и мистера ОТ: она и на дне рожденья сумела устроить совещание.

Блядь, он и вины-то перед ней не чувствовал, хоть убей. Хотя должен был, конечно. И наверняка бы уже загрыз себя, будь на месте Гарри кто угодно… Хрена, подумал он, осторожно перемещаясь в сидячее положение. Кто угодно схлопотал бы по шее, и вся любовь.  
  
Гермиона улыбнулась:

— Антипохмельное?

— Ага. Герми, я…

— Ты, ты. Вставай, Рональд Уизли, пора завтракать и домой.

— А где все? — просипел он. — Рози, Хьюго?

Гермиона была такая утренняя, умытая, сияющая. Он готов был вторую ногу отдать, лишь бы она оставалась такой же, лишь бы ей хорошо было…

— Внизу. Но мы уже несколько злоупотребили ханниным гостеприимством, и... мне надо на работу… — закончила она как-то неуверенно.

— Как на работу?

— Справишься? После вчерашнего? Или остаться?

— Я… это… справлюсь, ага. — Он поднялся — куда легче, чем ожидал, выхлебал антипохмельное и пошел вниз, справляться.

 

***   
Во всей этой истории, точнее, во всей этой хуйне, происходившей между ним и Роном, Гарри удивляло одно. То, что его по большому счету ничего не удивляло. Даже после Лощины он больше всего испугался — чего? — что Рон отшатнется, отвернется, пропадет. Но определенные размышления и наблюдения за лучшим другом (он, правда, не думал об этом, просто тренажерка пришлась очень кстати) убедили Гарри в обратном: Рон никуда не денется. Его нельзя было вычеркнуть из жизни, более того, Рон сам не собирался ниоткуда вычеркиваться.  
  
И потому дать ему то, чего он, Рональд Уизли, хотел, оказалось совсем нетрудно. Как после дурацкой шутки с членоростом — выпить, поцеловать и больше не думать, хотя бы полчаса. Довериться инстинктам. Инстинкты, чтоб им, оказались забавными: он и не подозревал в себе бездн такого энтузиазма и такой же... неумелости. Но его всё больше увлекало то, как на эти неловкие глупости реагировал Рон: словно Гарри заглядывал в какое-то полутемное окно, в котором видны только обманчиво знакомые силуэты, контуры, и ты вроде, должен знать, что там, в комнате, — но вот знаешь ли? Ему, блядь, реально нравилось в этом Роне всё: и неуверенные руки, и сжатые губы, и сосредоточенное, а потом беспокойное лицо, и то, как он вздрагивает, если дотронуться до него… правильно. Странно, что Гарри не видел этого раньше; теперь он вспоминал, осмыслял полузабытые детали как само собой разумеющееся. Турнир или озеро зимой девяносто восьмого оказались наиболее показательными, хотя можно было ткнуть наугад в любой из школьных годов, да что там годов — дней, всё легко вписывалось в сегодняшнее непонятное, точнее, вполне логично подводило к нему. Он ошибся в Лощине, не понял: тот потемневший пристальный взгляд, от которого Гарри просто свалил, свидетельствовал о том, что Рон догадался — или почувствовал? — чуть раньше, и, скорее всего, никакая стена тут была ни при чем.

На самом деле он просто хотел помочь. Рон не знал, что делать, да «что делать» — это была мелочь, фигня по сравнению с вопросом «как жить дальше?» Всю жизнь при детях и Гермионе — ну, это был необсуждаемый бред. Работать непонятно кем у Джорджа — мелко. Рональд Уизли, которого он знал и любил, заслуживал совсем другого.

Мысль об измене один-единственный раз проскользнула по периферии гарриного сознания и исчезла. Изменить Джинни можно было с Лиз Фейги, например, —  но никак не с Роном. У этой истории, выросшей из прошлого, не было и не могло быть будущего, а в настоящем... Да блин, он должен был помочь Рону в настоящем. Помочь во всем — начиная от несуразного, но нужного почему-то им обоим секса до расследования ранения.

 

***

...Чем были хороши «схемы» Эда Диггори, так это тем, что около них можно было стоять хоть час, хоть два — наблюдать. Или делать вид, что наблюдаешь. Гарри и стоял у стола с ливерпульским кварталом, перебирал по пунктам все предстоящие мероприятия: Азкабан и те придурки, которые вместо обычной тихой возни контрабандистов начали швыряться Непростительными. Проведать роновых авроров в Мунго. Найти и опросить того парня, вместо которого в группе оказался Эд. Посмотреть историю болезни, встретиться с целителями, опять-таки в Мунго. Поговорить с самим Роном. Но это всё проделывали и до него. А вот Этеларда Диггори, насколько он мог понять, опрашивали только один раз. Чего требовать со стажера-новичка, простоявшего всю разборку за углом? Гарри не нашел никакой информации о том, смотрели ли его воспоминания, только запись показаний, где всё важное начиналось с того, что Рон приказал вызвать подмогу. 

 

***  
  
Диггори, как обычно, обедал в «Дырявом котле» и, как обычно, с книгой. Не глядя ковырял вилкой жаркое и читал.  
  
— Говорят, если есть и читать одновременно, то ни то, ни другое впрок не пойдет, — заметил Гарри, садясь напротив.  
  
— Хаффлы говорят, — равнодушно возразил Эд. — Ты просто поесть или?..  
  
— Или, — сказал Гарри и, противореча сам себе, откусил кусок пастушьего пирога. Эд захлопнул книгу и посмотрел на Поттера, но тот разглядывал обложку. На фоне душераздирающе яркого заката черные готические буквы складывались в название: «Эра никчемности и её закат: способ конструирования действительности».   
  
— Про тебя, между прочим, — фыркнул Диггори и подтолкнул книгу к тарелке Гарри.   
А он-то думал, что после опусов Риты Скитер его уже ничто не удивит.

— Я никчемность или закат?  
  
— Ты — конструирование действительности, — отчего-то развеселился Эд. — Создание новой реальности, архетип, все дела.   
  
— Боже, — с отвращением произнес Гарри. — Это прикол такой?  
  
— Вовсе нет. Хочешь —  возьми почитай. При всей бредовости встречаются интересные мысли. Анализ коллективного бессознательного… Маггловские тексты…  
  
— Что?!   
  
— Дочитаю — расскажу, — пообещал Эд. — Но ты же не о книге пришел говорить. Что-то со схемами? И почему не в отделе?  
  
— Да тема больно горяча, здесь спокойнее.  
  
— Про наркотики, что ли?  
  
— Ну да. Расскажи мне, какими, на твой взгляд, окажутся боевые заклинания, включая Непростительные, от человека, находящегося…  
  
— Во-первых, смотря какой волшебник, во-вторых, смотря какой наркотик. В докладе из Мун…  
  
— Я читал доклад из Мунго.   
  
Эд пожал плечами — его действительно раздражала неспособность некоторых коллег строить простые цепочки.  
  
— Что есть заклинание? — спросил он и сам ответил: — Заклинание есть плод взаимодействия сознания мага с окружающей его извне и присутствующей в нем самом магической силой. Так?  
  
— Ну, — согласился Гарри. 

— Если сознание искажено, изменено, то есть носитель сознания находится под влиянием препаратов наркотической группы, заклинание, соответственно…  
— Ага, — сказал Гарри.   
Все это он знал и без деклараций, но парня хотелось подвести к главной теме на расслабоне. Целители не диагностировали у Этеларда Диггори ни шока, ни стресса, вот только когда твой старший брат погибает еще в школе, а в самом первом рейде ты попадаешь на упоротых отморозков с результатом, который иначе как катастрофой и не назовешь…  
  
Гарри помнил, каково быть таким: огрызаться и кусать протянутые руки. И не сомневался, что умнющий парень — в отличие от него самого когда-то — обошелся без потерь при всех опросах, процедурах и консилиумах. Эд навещал Рона; Гарри несколько раз заставал его в палате. Диггори всегда приходил, когда Рон спал, стоял в ногах кровати, смотрел — и Гарри стоял и смотрел тоже. На осунувшееся лицо, на морщину, уходившую вертикально от переносицы, на напряженное, не расслабляющееся даже во сне тело, как будто у Рона болело и жгло всё время, несмотря на обезболивающее и снотворное. Стоял и крыл себя последними словами: не нужно было слушать этого рыжего придурка, надо было забирать его к себе, гонял бы молодняк, а что вызовов и драйва меньше — вот, дохуя и выше драйва в итоге получилось. Кому от этого легче?   
  
Диггори тогда пожимал ему руку и уходил так же тихо, как пришел. Они с Гарри и знакомы толком не были, но вот за год продвинулись изрядно. Тут некстати вспомнился надутый Рон на пьянке — Гарри усмехнулся, поднял взгляд от тарелки: Эд смотрел на него пристально и молчал, судя по всему, давно.

— Гарри, тебе же неинтересно?

— Нет, интересно. Тем более что первый эпизод с употреблением наркотических препаратов и заклинаниями…

— Ну да, Коннолли. Упокой его Мерлин. — Эд откинулся на лавке, расслабляясь: он стремительно терял интерес к разговору.

— Я, когда разбираю этот рейд, думаю: сам бы придушил идиота. Как он до старшего дослужился?

— Везло, наверно, — равнодушно сказал Диггори. — По большому счету, без наркоты у уголовки и дел особых нет. Таких, чтоб влипать под Непростительные.

— Наверно. Я хотел попросить. Ты разрешишь мне посмотреть твое воспоминание?

— Так его ж смотрели, — удивился Эд. — И Робардс, и в Мунго, когда Роном занимались.

— Опс. А записей в деле нет. Ладно. Спрошу у шефа…

— Да не связывайся. Мне что, жалко? Только вечером, чтоб без толпы вокруг. Ок?

Гарри кивнул и принялся за пирог. А Эд опять схватился за книгу.

 

***

 Всё было бы ничего, если бы не сны, в которых даже не Гарри ему отсасывал — хотя Рон так до конца и не поверил, что оно в самом деле было, — а он сам не тупил и не растекался в кисель, а делал…

Когда Рон представлял, что мог бы тогда сделать с Гарри, соображалку у него отрубало начисто и оставались только кошмары да очередная пробежка до ванной, где он по-быстрому передергивал и кое-как приходил в себя.

Как после этого он будет смотреть на Поттера, Рон даже думать боялся. Но, похоже, эту проблему решили без него. Август считался самым спокойным месяцем и в аврорате, и в Министерстве — как будто все криминальные элементы магической Британии заодно с чиновниками сваливали в отпуск, — но в этом году крыша, кажется, ехала у всех.

 Сам Рон работал четыре дня в неделю: в десять утра детей к Джинни отводил, в шесть вечера забирал, иногда, если работы не было и Джордж отпускал, прихватывал еще час-другой. Пасти всю ораву в Норе было куда как легче, чем в городе, но Джин сразу объявила, что привыкла быть сама себе хозяйкой и уедет, как мама вернется, сразу после дня рождения. 

Гермиона, когда он пересказал ей это выступление, рассеянно покивала. Она будто наверстывала упущенное за отпуск, пропадая в Министерстве считай что сутками. Любой бы на месте Рона уже устроил бы разборки, что и как, — да он сам бы еще месяц назад прикопался бы, откуда она является такая счастливая, если бы… если бы не верил ей. И если бы Гермиона сама ему всё не выкладывала.

— Я и не представляла, насколько отстала, — повторяла она, умостившись с ногами на диване. — Как далеко они продвинулись! Мы… Вот видишь, я говорю — мы, волшебники, а ведь…

— А ты тогда кто? Не волшебница типа?

— Но и магглорожденная тоже! Разве это правильно — забывать о том, кто я есть? То, что сейчас могут магглы — практически волшебство! Папа и мама, понимаешь, имеют дело с ограниченной областью знаний, а здесь можно охватить все целиком! 

— Про что целиком? — спрашивал он поначалу. — Про обдолбышей этих, которые наших положили?

Она замолкала на минуту, но смотрела так, будто он собирался отобрать леденец у младенца.

— Как ты не понимаешь? Каждому, кто садится за компьютер, открывается целый мир! Никакого рытья в книгах — хотя, конечно, я их люблю, но подумай: о том же Фламеле мы могли узнать за секунду! Это настоящее золотое дно: адаптация маггловских технологий в волшебном мире, но пока не хватает ни специалистов, ни даже энтузиастов… Ты не представляешь, как мне хочется, чтобы Рози и Хьюго ничего не упустили! Может, — она заглянула ему в лицо, — может, Рози стоит пойти в маггловскую подготовительную школу? Не сомневаюсь, что мне могут порекомендовать самую лучшую.

 — Герми, ей пять всего.

— Но у магглов детей отдают в школу именно в пять, и…  
  
— И она завтра скажет, что папа у нее волшебник, ага. И мама. Или стихийной магией влепит кому-нибудь. И эти твои камтуперы…

— Компьютеры!

— Ну да. Они ж рядом с ней работать не будут, забыла?

Гермиона задумалась. А он-то, болван, еще хотел надавить, чтобы она приходила пораньше! 

— Правильно! Нужно наоборот — пригласить к нам кого-то из маггловских специалистов, имеющих допуск!

— С сопляками возиться?

— Я поговорю, — сказала она твердо. — Мы же решили, что будем водить Рози, Джеймса и Ала на занятия, верно? А Лили и Хьюго в младшую группу? Я поговорю с Лианной и Кэти, и они, я уверена, согласятся ввести еще и маггловедение, особенно если найдется преподаватель.

Рон пожал плечами. Вроде как победил, но победитель из него выходил аховый. Гермиона, будто выплеснувшись вся, начала клевать носом и пошла наверх, а когда Рон поднялся следом, уже успела уснуть и только промычала что-то, едва он попробовал было подкатиться поближе.

 

***

 Эд зажмурился, потом широко распахнул глаза, на мгновение снова став сосредоточенным подростком, и аккуратно потянул из-под темных волос тоненькую светло-серую нить воспоминания.

Скинул в думосбор, проследил, как нить скручивается в спираль и опускается на дно, усмехнулся:

— Добро пожаловать в ад.

— Ну прям уж ад, — пробормотал Гарри, вглядываясь. — И… мне не надо погружаться, прости. Можно, я так посмотрю?

Эд присвистнул, но возражать не стал. Гарри всегда чувствовал себя неловко с этими… разнообразными, блин, способностями, но если большинство из них сгинуло в девяносто восьмом, то вот умение отсматривать содержимое думосборов, не погружаясь в воспоминания, сохранилось и почти не напрягало. Только если приходилось что-нибудь смотреть с Роном — вот тогда он нырял не задумываясь: Рону сил для стороннего просмотра не хватало, а Гарри выебываться не хотел. И вообще — вместе всегда веселее…

 

*** 

«…Было», — додумал он, наблюдая, как группа Марка Коннолли по всем правилам окружает дом, блокирует окна и двери, как Рон споро оглядывает улицу и, перемахнув через невысокий забор, исчезает, наверно, чтобы проверить остальные выходы. Немного растерянный Эд стоял чуть в стороне, под одиноким не горящим фонарем, наблюдая за пропадающими в серых сумерках аврорами.

— Диггори, — Рон вынырнул сзади, дернул за плечо, — иди за мной и не отсвечивай. — Он пихнул Эда себе за спину. — Не высовывайся, парень, тут дел-то минут на десять.

Всё это, по-хорошему, должен был говорить новичку кретин Коннолли, сказать перед выходом из аврората и повторить уже на месте, но ему, понторезу, претензии теперь предъявляли ангелы, или кто там припасен на небесах для ушедших авроров.

Рон отвел Эда за угол дома, покрутил головой, проверяя возможные траектории заклинаний, подтолкнул к стене, шепнул:

— Так замри, — и быстро скользнул к крыльцу.

Гарри знал, что он должен был встать за Коннолли, сзади и чуть правее; собственно, Рон там и стоял, но абсолютно невидимый и неслышимый. Его серо-коричневый комбинезон сливался с вечерними тенями, даже волосы, кажется, потускнели и мимикрировали — это была его, ронова, стихия, в этих штурмовых, оперативных приблудах он был, наверно, одним из лучших, если не самым-самым; Гарри сто раз слышал это от других и сам ни минуты не сомневался: у Уизли всё было схвачено и под контролем, и ни одна задрищенская мышь не проскочила бы, если бы Рон устраивал на неё облаву. Рон только отшучивался и говорил, что эти таланты — последствия детской психотравмы, нанесенной не пойманным вовремя Сириусом Блэком, Рон вообще был фанатом разговоров про детские психотравмы, — и какого хуя Гарри, стоя перед думосбором, вспоминал шедевральные роновы прогоны — он не понимал. Может быть, потому что в думосборе около дома ничего не происходило? То есть Рон наклонился и что-то шептал в упрямый бритый затылок Коннолли, но даже по затылку было видно, что командир с замом не согласен, а у Рона от злости закаменела спина, и Гарри видел это так же ясно, как если бы стоял третьим рядом с ними.

Марк не отпихнул Рона — просто сделал шаг, размашистый, абсолютно неправильный шаг вперед на крыльцо и рявкнул, поднимая палочку:

— Британский аврорат!

Дом молчал, Коннолли обернулся торжествующе, всем видом давая понять Рону Уизли, кто здесь прав, и тут громыхнуло. Громыхнуло, кажется, отовсюду: от кустов у забора, с крыши, из-под аккуратных белых ступенек крыльца. Командир подпрыгнул. Рон на секунду уткнулся в собственное плечо, похоже, сдерживая смех. Грохот осел на вечернюю улицу, Коннолли вновь вытянул руку с палочкой…

Окно приоткрылось дюймов на пять, но и этого оказалось достаточно. Непонятные, не виданные никем доселе, веселые, разноцветные струи заклинаний рванулись навстречу аврорам, а за ними, прямой, как лезвие меча, и такой же неотвратимый, протянулся зеленый луч Авады. Рон увернулся от зеленого и нырнул, перекатываясь, от разноцветного — но Авада была не его: кто-то целился в Коннолли. Целился и попал.

Поттер выдохнул. Как это было глупо, как это было по-мудацки, как это было жутко — вот так, на ровном месте, не из-за чего…

Эд не сводил с него глаз. Гарри потряс головой и опять уставился в думосбор. Разноцветные, — теперь-то он знал! — Круциатусы измененного сознания окружали яркими пятнами еще двух авроров, Рон выскользнул, прижался к стене, крикнул:

— Эд! Зеркало! — и попытался разрушить чары хотя бы вокруг того, кто был к нему ближе.

Гарри посмотрел направо: Эд опускал палочку, расслабляя странно выгнутую руку, перед ним — в полном соответствии с правилами установки тревожного зеркала — поднимались защитные щиты, и лицо у Диггори было торжествующе-испуганным, совсем не похожим на привычно отстраненное.

Зеленый свет расползался от тела Марка Коннолли, стелился по траве, раскрашивая её в потустороннюю, противоестественную, неживую зелень, сливался с разноцветными искрами — и тогда крики внутри сияющих оболочек становилось громче. Эд орал в зеркало, вызывая подмогу, Рон, которого ничем не задело, тянулся к кому-то из раненых. Гарри не мог разобрать, всмотрелся, чтобы разглядеть лицо — Моррис? Престон? — и тут увидел. Странно, что этого не заметили раньше, но если смотрели изнутри, в самом воспоминании, то могли и пропустить в такой мешанине.

Оно было нежное. Зеленое, но не как Авада, а светло-салатовое, вроде первых весенних листьев, и, поднимаясь, становилось сиреневым, как гроздь пряно пахнущих цветов. Тонкое — просто побег, возникший ниоткуда, словно Авада и Круциатусы родили его в безумном совместном танце. Гарри не сомневался, что это — заклинание. Но откуда, от кого? Кто его создал, кто выпустил? Побег потянулся от темной травы, выше, к ноге Рона, обхватил высокий ботинок, поднялся еще — и проскользнул между черной кожей голенища и грубой тканью штанов, внутрь. Рон как раз наклонился над Моррисом, и тут его как будто вздернули за шиворот, он выгнулся так, словно хотел сорваться с собственного позвоночника. Гарри зажмурился было, но сразу же открыл глаза. Сиренево-зеленое таяло, оплетая ронову ногу прямо по штанам, или уже пробивалось из-под ткани?

«Надо отсмотреть еще раз», — подумал Гарри, заставляя себя не отводить взгляд: Рон там, в думосборе, зажмурился, крикнул что-то — и рухнул на колени.

Он снял очки и продолжал смотреть, но воспоминание теперь шло фоном: к дому аппарировали группы Лестера и МакДэвида, Эд так и замер у зеркала, Комри оттаскивал Рона и накладывал чары. Рыжая голова моталась по траве, а тело скручивалось так, словно жило своей собственной жизнью.

 

***

Эд Диггори, стоявший над думосбором с другой стороны, наблюдал за ним — и на лице его не читалось ничего, кроме странного сожаления.

— Спасибо, — откашлявшись, сказал Гарри. — Значит, воспоминание смотрели? И никто ничего?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь?

— Да я больше для очистки совести… Эд, а как смотрели? Погружались?

Диггори кивнул.

Значит, он не ошибся: ни Робардс, ни целители не заметили зелено-сиреневого заклинания. Красивое ж, сука, какое. Какой приход обеспечивает такие цвета, интересно?

— А если начать по-маггловски? — вдруг спросил Эд.

— В каком смысле?

— Qui bono? Qui prodest?

— А кому? Ну сам подумай. Коннолли? Рон через месяц получил бы свою группу  и забыл бы Марка, как страшный сон. И потом — Коннолли уже сложился к тому моменту, когда это дерьмо полезло.

— А если… эти все странные заклинания… активизировали марковский негатив? Post mortem, так сказать?

— Ну, блин, у тебя и фантазия.

Эд дернул плечом:

— А что еще-то подумать? Может, его последнее желание так трансформировалось? Больше же никого не было, кроме этих… в доме.

— Не знаю, — протянул Гарри. Какая-то мыслишка царапала, неправильная, корявая. Словно он упустил что-то. — Я же могу потом еще раз посмотреть? И еще — давай вместе поговорим с Роном? Может, вместе зацепим что-нибудь? Я тогда договорюсь с ним.

— Воспоминание вообще оставь себе, потом вернешь. А поговорить — почему бы и нет?

Эд отвернулся от думосбора и пошел к столу с очередной недоделанной схемой.

 

***   
День рождения Джинни отмечали тихо: не то не отошли еще от предыдущего, не то приберегали силы для будущего года и юбилея.

Приходить было велено к трем пополудни; Рон зачаровал Темпус на восемь утра, проснулся еще до побудки и сразу полез из-под одеяла. Гермиона повернулась, перекатилась на свободное место, зашарила рукой:

— Ты куда? Рано еще.

— В госпиталь.

Врать он не собирался, но и правды всей не сказал: что хотел и её оставить дома с детьми — с Гермионы сталось бы и сегодня сбегать поработать, — и самому урвать время на подумать, никуда не торопясь.

— Что такое? — она вскинулась. — Нога?

— Нет, к нашим. Позже-то не успею, а пропускать не хочется. Спи пока.

Гермиона покивала, не открывая глаз, и натянула одеяло на нос. 

 

***   
Чего он никак не ждал, так это того, что Моррис выползет навстречу на собственных ногах. Держась за стенку, ковыляя кое-как — но сам. 

Даже от стены шагнул, зашатался — тут уж Рон его подхватил, хотел завести в палату. Моррис помотал головой:

— Не надо, шеф! К Престону сходим?

Никаким шефом Рон не был — всего-то зам командира группы, но, сука, повышение должен был тогда получить со дня на день. Не получил. Но на Морриса злиться толку не было, так что он просто пошел рядом, благо идти было всего полкоридора.

— Легилименцию применили, — мог бы Моррис подпрыгивать — наверняка бы подпрыгивал сейчас.

— Восстановили какие-то связи в мозгу, что ли. И вот! Престону тоже делали вчера, сказали, должно помочь, но не перевели пока. А тебя не вызывали? Нет? Ну, значит, не успели еще!

Рон промолчал. Случись что, Гермиону и Гарри уже известили бы. И это… он был почти уверен, что его случаем занимаются отдельно: память отшибить каждому можно, вон тот же Локхарт до сих пор обретался где-то здесь, в Мунго, а вот разработать локальный Круциатус… Он не удивился бы, если бы дело передали в  ОТ, но ОТ пожелал бы и его самого прибрать к рукам, на опыты типа.

Странное дело: он не любил и не умел ничего, кроме как быть аврором, но представить, что проклятье снимут и он вернется, не мог, хоть ты тресни. Вообще ничего придумать не мог: у Джорджа была не работа, одно названье, а проедать пенсию и ничего не делать… ну да, мистер Грейнджер как есть. Особенно сейчас, при теперешней Гермионе.

— Видал? — сказал Моррис, когда они вышли из палаты Престона. — Действует! Узнал нас!

Рон поклясться мог, что ни хера Престон не узнал. Ну, мычал, ну тянулся к ним, особенно когда Рон ему всунул в пальцы рахат-лукум и помог поднести руку ко рту. Вот рахат-лукум точно узнал: чмокал, пускал слюни и улыбался.

— Узнал, — подтвердил он. — Пошли отведу, и пора мне. У Джин день рожденья.

— Ух ты! Мои поздравления миссис Поттер. — Моррис вздохнул. — Слушай, шеф, а ты к Коннолли заходил? Да? Как там Пегги?

— Кто?

Моррис отвернулся и вроде бы покраснел даже.

— Ну, миссис Коннолли. Мы с ней того… учились вместе. Я же их и познакомил, — он опять стал заваливаться. Рон сгрузил его на койку.

Моррис закончил Хаффлпафф через три года после Победы, так что тоже хлебнул.

— А что меня спрашиваешь? Сам-то не узнал, что ли?

— Не мог. — Моррис вытянул руку: пальцы прыгали в воздухе. — Да и не до меня ей.

— Год прошел, аврор Моррис. Хорош уже дурью маяться. Сел и написал!

Трясущаяся рука дернулась к виску — и опустилась.

 

***

В Норе всё сразу пошло наперекосяк.  
  
Герми сидела как на иголках, вздрагивая от каждого крика. Не знай её Рон так хорошо, решил бы — боится чего-то. Но Герми за себя никогда не боялась… вот себя — другое дело. Ни дергать её здесь, ни расспрашивать не было возможности: Рон следил краем глаза да пару раз пододвинул тарелку с пирогом.   
  
Джинни, наоборот, витала где-то, рассеянно улыбалась. Даже когда притащили общий подарок — новую метлу — не завизжала и не кинулась пробовать, а погладила лакированное метловище и отложила в сторону.  
  
Что за херня с ними обеими сегодня творилась, Рон понятия не имел. Не могла же Герми узнать про… про них с Гарри? Хотя хрен его знает: спутайся Рон с кем угодно, она бы прямо всё выложила, призвала, так сказать, к ответу, но Гарри — дело другое.  
  
Тот был ровно таким же, как и всегда, и от этого становилось только хуже. Рон не мог не смотреть, а когда смотрел, сразу представлял, как уволок бы его куда-нибудь в сад или наверх, в их старую комнату, и… Он оглядывался на Герми, слышал, как вопят дети — вся орава давно выбралась из-за стола и носилась по двору с Тедди во главе, — и чувствовал себя тварью вдвойне.  
  
Заговаривать он не решался, да и невозможно было: за столом собрались все Уизли, рыжую толпу едва разбавляли Гарри, Анджелина и Флер. Мама говорила за двоих, носилась от плиты к столу, успевала всё и сразу — другим и слова вставить не удавалось.  
  
— Гермиона, милая, может, еще тушеного мяса? Ты совсем ничего не ешь!  
  
— Жарко же, мам! — встрял Рон. — Мы пойдем погуляем?  
  
— Погодите. — Молли села, обмахиваясь платком. — Джинни, и ты тоже. Я вот о чем: вы же оставите детей нам с дедом? В сентябре как хотите, раз уж решили вести их в эту вашу школу, но пока нечего им делать в городе. Пусть побегают, пока есть время.  
  
Рон пожал плечами. В Норе так в Норе, разницы особой нет: навещать их он и так сможет, мама с папой по внукам соскучились, да и Джинни не вредно передохнуть — вон, на ходу спит. Он хотел уже согласиться  и тут только сообразил, что спрашивали не его. И что сам он Герми вообще в расчет не принял.  
  
Оглянулся на нее, все равно как нашкодивший Живоглот, и понял, что дело плохо: Гермиона совсем спала с лица, глаза нехорошо блестели. Нет, похоже, не в Гарри было дело.   
  
— Ну так что? — поторопила мама.  
  
Джинни кивнула:

— До выходных. Потом надо будет готовиться к школе…  
  
— Гермиона? Анджи?  
  
Анджелина покачала головой:  
  
— Прости, мама Молли, я своим обещала приехать.  
  
Мама вздохнула — вроде как огорчилась, но Рон видел, что не слишком: всё же семеро и для нее сейчас было многовато.  
  
— Ну нет так нет. Пойду посмотрю, как там в комнатах.  
  
Вытащить Гермиону в сад ему удалось уже после чая. Говорить ей явно не хотелось, пришлось надавить, но все равно — кроме вялого «Устала», он ничего не добился.  
  
— На работе что-то? Или сегодня утром?  
  
Она подняла глаза: сухие, ничего похожего на слезы.  
  
— Всё отлично. Просто… я, наверно, немного перестаралась. Завтра высплюсь, и всё будет в порядке. Послушай, — она вдруг замялась, — ты же будешь сюда приходить?  
  
— Ну да. Вместе будем, — ответил он и в приступе идиотского вдохновения брякнул: — Может, твоих привезти? Побудут на свежем воздухе?  
  
— Я… — начала Герми, и тут сзади зашуршали шаги, и Гарри спросил:  
  
— Не помешаю?  
  
Усмехнулся, когда они одинаково замотали головами, сел рядом:  
  
— Как насчет угрызений совести? Отсутствуют? Ну, кроме тебя, Рон? Кстати… мы с Эдом тут раскопали кое-что. Раз уж Молли нам развязала руки, давай встретимся на днях? Я уточню, когда именно.  
  
Ну да, чего-то такого Рон и ждал после сегодняшнего разговора с Моррисом. Вот только это «мы с Эдом»… Блядь, верно та баба в стене говорила — ревнует не как друга, а как…  
  
Наверно, рожу у него перекосило знатно, потому что и Гарри, и Гермиона заговорили вместе:  
  
— Нога?  
  
— Ты что?..  
  
— Нормально. — Он встал и даже попрыгал. — Здесь-то не скажешь?  
  
Он изо всех сил старался держаться как раньше, но замечал у Гарри всякое, то, что раньше и в голову не приходило: волосы, которые помнил на ощупь, щетину на подбородке, наклон головы: вот так же он наклонился, когда…  
  
— Я все-таки думаю, что так неправильно, — вдруг сказала Гермиона, будто мысли читала. 

— Что? — быстро спросил Гарри.  
  
— Оставлять их здесь на миссис Уизли, — проговорила Гермиона, глядя исподлобья. Рон выдохнул — вроде как все объяснялось не самым страшным образом, — но избавиться от чувства, что сказала она вовсе не то, что хотела, так и не сумел.

 

***

Засиживаться в гостях Гермиона не любила, вечно норовила уйти пораньше, но в этот раз тянула и тянула. Даже Гарри с Джинни уже ушли. Рон опять поймал себя на том, что буравит взглядом стриженый темный затылок, выматерился беззвучно и, когда огонь в камине опал, спросил:  
  
— Ну что, двинулись?

Мама под конец вечера повеселела: наверно, не думала, что всё обойдется так гладко. Поцеловала обоих и даже пожелала воспользоваться случаем, устроить еще один медовый месяц.

Рона передернуло. Какой там медовый месяц при нынешнем раскладе! Он не удивился бы, если бы Герми ушла спать куда-нибудь в свободную детскую, — не обрадовался бы, конечно, но все-таки. Но она легла на свое место, а немного погодя и потянулась к нему, но тоже как-то странно, будто нехотя. Рон обнял ее, погладил по голове — и не заметил, как уснул.

Утром Герми всегда уходила раньше. К Джорджу он добрался к десяти, обновил защитные заклятья на складе и в лаборатории и сел ждать: ближе к обеду намечалось испытание очередной приблуды. Когда зазудело в правом ухе, он до того не ожидал, что даже сразу не допер, что творится. Следилки? Следилки в Лощине?

— Эй, Рон! Ты куда? — Джордж выглянул из лаборатории, но услышал только хлопок аппарации.

За месяц с лишним двор успел зарасти. Рон вывалился на траву, умудрился не упасть, выхватывая палочку.

— Хоменум Ревеллио!

Один. Рон двинулся к стене и за два десятка шагов, что до неё оставались, кого только не представил: и маггла из деревни, и раздолбая-невыразимца, и просто волшебника, которому приспичило прошвырнуться по местам боевой славы, и бабу из стены, и даже Гарри — мало ли…  
Но никак не собственную жену. Гермиона шла по стене — как была, в мантии, костюме и туфлях. Поднялась, наверно, где можно было, и вот-вот должна была добраться до того самого места. Отпечатков, само собой, давно не осталось, но с двух-то раз Рон отлично запомнил, где оставлял следилку. Стена стояла… как стена, но от нее разило. Не воняло, не дуло: ветра сегодня вообще не было, но несло так, что он едва не попятился. Сперва подумал, что это ОТ постарался, но Гермиона-то шла как по дороге и на лице у нее ничего такого не отражалось, кроме интереса.  
Кричать времени не было — да и мало ли как она могла среагировать? Рон поднял палочку и как можно четче выговорил:

— Акцио Гермиона!

 Действовал он штатно, по инструкции для случая, когда прямой доступ к объекту спасения отсутствует. Дальше та же инструкция предполагала немедленную аппарацию. Тут какой-никакой выбор имелся — и, раз уж выяснения все равно было не избежать, требовалось тихое место.  
  
Домой.  
  
Про что он напрочь забыл, аврор хренов, так это про ногу. Приступов не было уже месяц — надеяться, что они просто пройдут, не приходилось, но как-то получалось само собой. Точку аппарации Рон выбрал на заднем дворе — чтобы и не внутрь, где мебель, и в защищенное место — и, успев только выпустить из рук ошеломленную Гермиону, повалился на каменную плитку, которой двор и был замощен. И, к счастью, отрубился почти мгновенно.

— Рон! Рон, слышишь меня? Эпискей! Энервейт!

Он попробовал шевельнуться и решил, что незачем.

— Рон, послушай, сейчас я перенесу тебя в дом и дам зелье. Понимаешь?

— У-у.

— Мобиликорпус!

Заклинание, как и всё у Гермионы, получилось лучше некуда. Рон подумал, что согласен вот так повисеть и подольше: каменная плитка для его ноющих костей не годилась ни разу.

— Сейчас, подожди секунду. Вот так. Мне показалось, или в этот раз боль была интенсивнее, чем обычно?

Он все-таки проморгался и определил, где находится: в собственной спальне. Гермиона догадалась задернуть шторы: лица её видно не было, зато и свет глаза не резал.

— Иди сюда, — прохрипел он.

Она помедлила, но на край кровати села.

— Ты зачем туда пошла? Зачем?

— Рональд Уизли! Ты хочешь сказать, что следил за мной?

— Не за тобой. Лощина… — он заворочался и закряхтел.

— Выпей сначала.

Он выпил, а когда понял, что Гермиона собирается встать, придержал за руку:

— Не уходи. Зачем? Ты что — думала, мы врали?

— Не думала, — сказала она быстро. — Просто хотела убедиться и… Рон?

Его уже отпускало: зелье подействовало. Он подтянул её ближе.

— Что?

— Там же ничего не было! Я осмотрела сад и дом, и ничего. Ни малейшего признака опасности. Никакой посторонней магии! А вдруг вам показалось? Или дело было не в самой Лощине, а в чем-то еще?

 Ничего? Ему ума хватило не повторять вслух, но эта дурь, которая перла от стены, дыра, хоть видимая, хоть невидимая, из которой так и шибало чужим, — она была реальна… не хуже этой комнаты. Как же не было?!

— Герми, — только и сказал он, обнимая её крепче. — Я когда тебя увидел…

— Но всё же в порядке!

— В порядке. — Рон уткнулся ей в плечо, провел по волосам — точно так же, как утешал бы Рози. — А если бы не? Это же не мы, это Отдел Тайн закрыл! А ты… Зачем? Почему сегодня-то? А-а-а…. — до него вдруг дошло. — Из-за Норы? Ты хотела, как вы тогда придумали, чтобы летом всем вместе в Лощину?

 Гермиона не ответила, только обхватила его обеими руками и затихла.

Кровь, подумал он. Кровь, не иначе. И в дыре их с Гарри приложило неодинаково, и баба говорила, что разница есть, а для Герми она, наверно, еще больше, вот она ничего и не замечает. И ведь не факт, что смирится — она до всего привыкла докапываться, доходить своим умом, а здесь... Блядь, понять бы, что для нее главное: узнать, за какой хренью засекретили Лощину, или все-таки найти место, куда можно будет с детьми перебираться на лето? Нормальную работу надо искать, вот что. А пенсию откладывать и купить дом типа Норы. И всё. И нехуй мордой крутить: Министерство так Министерство, бумажки так бумажки. Он хотел уже пообещать Гермионе, что займется этим прямо завтра, — и тут только понял, что она спит.

 

***

Дергать Рона в аврорат не хотелось от слова совсем. Вламываться с думосбором и Диггори к нему домой — тем более. В итоге они с Эдом решили, что лучшим вариантом будет встреча на Гриммо. Гарри по-любому собирался как-нибудь зазвать Эда в гости — познакомить с Джинни и предложить ему… ну, не дружбу, какое-никакое приятельство. Эд жил в Лондоне один, он вообще, кажется, был один: отец ненадолго пережил Седрика, а мать умерла сразу после войны, так что если захочет приходить — чего бы и нет?

День был выбран удачно: Джинни пользовалась отсутствием детей и готовила серию репортажей для «Ведьмополитена» о семьях квиддичных игроков, поэтому, принарядившаяся и сосредоточенная, с утра мелькала дома, а потом пропадала до позднего вечера. Гарри, у которого никто не отменял текучки по расследованию наркотического дела, тоже приходил ближе к полуночи. Отдых от Джеймса, Ала и Лили получался настолько своеобразным, что он искренне хотел поинтересоваться у Рона — их с Гермионой «родительские каникулы» такие же дебильные, или у кого-то хватает здравого смысла пользоваться свободой для себя, а не гробить её на работе?

Эд появился на Гриммо ровно в полдень, выпил кофе с Гарри и Джинни — это был первый день, когда они позволили себе выспаться. Настолько выспаться, потому что Джинни с вечера выгнала его в детскую, и Гарри безропотно туда ушел, и ведь она была права: он вырубился мгновенно, проспал, не реагируя ни на что, до позднего утра и, наконец, почувствовал себя человеком.

Джинни не кокетничала, разглядывала Диггори с любопытством, помнила о предупреждении и не спрашивала ни о Седрике, ни о родителях — разговор свелся к квиддичным и аврорским байкам разной степени свежести. Через полчаса она небрежно чмокнула Гарри в нос, дружелюбно попрощалась с Эдом, за его спиной показала Гарри сначала большой палец, потом — язык, потом изобразила воздушный поцелуй, потом — поцелуй не воздушный: то есть провела языком по губам, добилась того, что он покраснел и уставился в стол, хихикнула и исчезла до вечера.

Рон явился в час, когда они уже устроились в гостиной с думосбором.

Он знал, конечно, что Гарри позовет кого-то из экспертов, но никак не думал, что экспертом окажется сопляк Диггори с его смазливой рожей. Ничего вроде бы этот Диггори ему не сделал, разве что сидел рядом с Гарри на диване — будто на стул сесть не мог! Ну и понятно, что вспоминать Рона звали о том гребаном рейде, но одно дело вспоминать вдвоем с Гарри, и совсем другое — с кем-то левым, пусть даже этот левый присутствовал при инциденте.  
  
— Привет, — пробормотал Рон, оглядев гостиную. Думосбор ждал на столе. — Ну что, поехали?

— Погоди, садись-ка. — Гарри придвинул стул, так что Рон оказался напротив них. И впрямь, допрос в дружелюбной, располагающей к искренности обстановке. — Давай сначала про Марка. Про Коннолли. Вы с ним перед рейдом часто ругались?

Рон присмотрелся и расслабился: пусть Поттер в присутствии Диггори корчит из себя официальное лицо, если считает, что так и надо. А он, Рон, поддержит.  
  
И допрос покатил как по маслу: про Коннолли и его манеру командования, про конфликты с начальством и сослуживцами — историю обозвавшего его мудака он изложил особенно подробно, чтобы Диггори знал, кому обязан, хотя кто там отдавал прямой приказ о назначении — Рон понятия не имел.  
  
На думосбор он поглядывал часто и пристально, чтобы заметили, но вопросов не задавал. Гарри вел, и мешать ему Рон не собирался. Наконец Поттер выдохнул и сказал уже совсем другим тоном:

— Мы хотим посмотреть твое воспоминание. Если ты не против, конечно, — быстро добавил он. — Тут фигня какая-то, Рон. Сегодня я пойду с этим в Мунго. Ты готовься, тебя тоже, получается, дернут завтра-послезавтра. Я засек заклинание. Ну, твое.

Рон уставился на него.  
  
— Как засек? Что? А-а-а... — выдохнул он. Засек? Гарри засек, потому что единственный умел смотреть снаружи? И... Диггори? Вот он здесь зачем — не эксперт, а свидетель? И что он там мог видеть из-за угла? Или не послушался-таки приказа и вылез?   
  
Диггори пыжился, надувал щеки: еще бы, сам старший аврор Поттер его заметил! Ну, порадуйся пока, сопляк. А вопросы подождут, их можно задать, когда Гарри наконец тебя вытурит. И лучше бы ему поторопиться.

 — Да я не нашел сведений, что у Эда воспоминания смотрели: пропустили, что ли, раздолбаи. Шума-то сколько было. Попросил, а там... Всё равно ни хрена не понятно, Рон. — Гарри смотрел виновато, словно сам лично накладывал гребаное заклинание. — Но я хотя бы выяснил, как оно случилось.   
  
Рону показалось, что он хочет протянуть руку, чтобы… что? Потрепать его по плечу или по колену? Но Гарри отвернулся — к Диггори, и продолжил:  
  
— Давайте посмотрим твое, Рон. Все вместе, внутри. Эд, ты в воспоминании иди туда же, за угол.  
Диггори кивнул. 

Что опять придется лезть в думосбор, Рон не сомневался, но радости никакой не испытывал. Потерпевший, блядь. За год в аврорате его прокол уже вдоль и поперек обсосали, достало.

Гарри все-таки не удержался и ткнул Рона в плечо. Сил у него не было смотреть на такого Уизли — иногда казалось, что даже в больнице, после ранения, было легче. Там хоть всё определенно, а тут — ни то ни сё, просто жопа. Рон дернулся, качнул головой, полез за палочкой.   
  
Эд стоял за углом, ставил своё зеркало, Рон пытался вытащить Морриса, Гарри, не обращая внимания на происходящее, пялился на траву, отсвечивающую зеленым после Авады; только хрен вам, аврор Поттер — ничего Рон не засек. И если бы он не пересматривал воспоминание Эда уже раза три — сам бы не поверил, что сиренево-зеленые чары были. Может, Эд прав, и это так сплавились Непростительные?  
  
Рон поднял голову и уставился на стену дома. Ну да, кому приятно смотреть, как тебя накрывает.   
— Всё, спасибо, — быстро сказал Гарри. — Эд! Выходим.

— Пусто, — Рон потряс головой, встал налить воды, выпил залпом. — Что там было-то? Ты в определителе смотрел?

 — Нет там ничего похожего. Эд вот считает, что это продвинутые Непростительные перемешались. Но я не уверен. И Коннолли тут ни при чем, это точно. Ладно, я в Мунго схожу, донесу информацию, а потом еще подумаю. Там, говорят, Морриса на ноги подняли?  
Диггори аккуратно присел на диван, смотрел на них снизу вверх... как первокурсник какой-нибудь. 

— Ноги держат. — Рон пожал плечами. — Соображалка работает. Что еще надо? Какая-то заковыристая легилименция. Престон без изменений.

— Ага, — вздохнул Гарри. — Прости. Эд, ты в аврорат? Я тогда в Мунго и потом приду.

Эд, который вообще вел себя тише воды и ниже травы, сидел мышкой, смотрел зайчиком, почему-то мешал дико. Не нужен здесь был третий. Ох, Поттер, что ж ты мудак-то такой? Он покосился на Рона — тот так и стоял у стола, уставившись на пустой стакан.

Диггори всё понял с полувзгляда, распрощался, дошел до камина, оглянулся на них, придурков, напоследок — и улыбнулся. «До чего ж вменяемый пацан оказался», — с облегчением подумал Гарри.

Рон дождался, когда в камине погаснет пламя, и спросил:

— Чего ты его везде таскаешь?

— Ну, слушай, он фишки отлично сечет. Заклинание-то хоть краем глаза, но засек. Один-единственный, а ведь при этом еще с зеркалом возился. Выглянул, наверное, удачно.

— Выглянул, — поморщился Рон.

— Он совсем один, Рон, ну не валяй дурака. Отец почти сразу за Седриком, а миссис Диггори — после войны. Ну…

 

***

Вот нахрена Гарри вечно надо было подбирать кого-то? Всех подряд сирых и убогих? Ладно, не подряд, но как-то так получалось, и чем дальше, тем заметнее для Рона. Может, потому, что он сам теперь таким был, подобранным? И не объяснишь, что гаррина вина и жалость ему даром не сдались! Без толку. Заебался объяснять, как заебался жить вот так, не зная, когда в следующий раз его достанет, налетит неизвестно откуда, выжмет болью. А раз оно продолжалось — и они продолжали. И Гарри...  
  
«Не хочу и не могу, —  подумал он, —  достало терпеть уже...» И понял, какое «терпеть» имел в виду. Не боль, совсем наоборот.

Он шагнул вперед — и оказался нос к носу с Гарри, и вспомнил, что тот ниже ростом, Рон хотел было вот так, глаза в глаза, объяснить про «заебался», но вместо этого протянул руку, накрыл поттеровский затылок — коротко стриженые волосы щекотали ладонь — и потянул к себе. И, блядь, Гарри повелся мгновенно. И, блядь, зря он, Гарри, так сделал.

Рон наконец никуда не спешил. Рон наконец был абсолютно трезв, и никакой стены за его спиной сейчас не было. Он стянул с Поттера очки и бросил их на диван, он провел пальцем по щеке и по шее, а потом запустил руку под футболку. Гарри не был тощим, просто худым, твердым, плоским, и всунуть пальцы под пояс джинсов никакого труда не составило. В абсолютной тишине — они и не дышали, кажется — Рон чуть надавил на затылок, приближая его к себе, и поцеловал. Просто коснулся губами, этого оказалось достаточно. Он не понял сначала, почему руке внизу стало так свободно, а когда понял, перестал тормозить вообще: Гарри сам расстегнул джинсы.

 

***

Вряд ли целью сегодняшней встречи была психотерапия. Ну, такая психотерапия. Психотерапия вообще. Комната за Роном расплывалась; без очков Гарри отлично видел только его лицо. Глаза — сначала загнанно-злые, как часто в последний год, потом Рон прищурился, словно хотел спросить что-то, а потом уставился на него не мигая, только зрачки расширялись, меняя голубое на черное.

Наверно, стоило сказать что-нибудь, но Рон перекрыл все возможные звуки быстрым поцелуем, его горячая ладонь медленно спускалась по животу, и пока они не слиплись, пока между ними был еще какой-то неправильный зазор, лишний воздух, Гарри отпустил его и расстегнул ремень и чертову пуговицу на джинсах, понадеявшись, что с молнией Рон справится сам. А потом взял рыжего говнюка, лучшего своего друга, брата своей жены — взял его за уши, как хотел давно: запустил пальцы в рыжие волосы и нашел, блин, тоже рыжие, в веснушках, уши — и больше не отпускал. Лучший друг и брат дернул головой, но, чтобы отодвинуться, надо было перестать целоваться, а перестать они не могли — и потому Рон замер, занятый кучей важных вещей одновременно: его язык, кажется, хотел погладить гланды, а рука тянула-гладила, тянула-гладила, большой палец сладко — до дурноты сладко — елозил по головке члена, Гарри мычал что-то ему в рот, но Рон смотрел строго, пресекая, блин, все возражения. Уши под пальцами Гарри горели.

Он даже не пытался прижаться, как-то намекнуть про себя, словно поставил себе целью отдрочить — до кругов перед глазами и звона в пустой голове — и никаких преград на этом пути не потерпел бы. Гарри уже держался за уши, как за спасательный круг: его накрывало, яйца поджались, проталкивая сперму вверх — он все-таки замычал, Рону в язык, в рот, — и кончил.

Рон смотрел на него с каким-то необъяснимо жадным любопытством, словно сейчас ему показали неведомое чудовище. Гарри с трудом опустил руки — ну, не опустил, передвинул, на пол-Рона ниже, к стояку, распиравшему роновскую ширинку.

И тут затрещал камин, напротив которого они и устроили свое непотребство.

Это было страшно, глупо и смешно одновременно. Привитых в аврорате реакций никто не отменял. Они расцепились и синхронно рванули к стене по разные стороны от камина. Гарри плюхнулся справа, Рон, закусив губу, — слева. Палочки остались на столе, очки  — на диване.

— Поттер, — громыхнул камин голосом Робардса. — Диггори сказал, вы собираетесь в Мунго по поводу рейда Коннолли? Уж будьте любезны, загляните ко мне для начала. Поттер, вы дома?

— Да, сэр, — постарался как можно строже ответить Гарри. — Я вас понял.

— Через десять минут, Поттер!

— Да, сэр.

Посмотреть на Рона он просто не мог. Какой-то неебический облом.

 

***

Так стремительно у Рона ещё никогда не падал. Суку Диггори, попадись тот сейчас, голыми руками придушил бы. Рукой, вторая-то до сих пор была...

 Гарри сидел по другую сторону от камина, встрёпанный, и дышал тяжело, и смотрел так, будто опять собирался извиняться. Вот сейчас-то как раз было бы к месту. Сам виноват: прикормил щенка, а щенки, они того... Гадят.

Надо было что-то сказать, но говорить об этом не получалось. Те Рон и Гарри и эти жили отдельно, сами по себе. Будто не знали друг о друге, а значит, и говорить не могли.

Рон одернул футболку, заодно и утершись, и выдавил только:

— Пойдёшь? — И вспомнил, о чем на самом деле нужно было рассказать: — Тут Герми кое-что выкинула, я забыл сказать сразу. Решила, что мы про Лощину всё придумали и пошла, значит... Проверить. Следилки мои сработали.  
— Успел? — глухо спросил Гарри. Выглянул из-за стенки камина, как будто Робардс всё еще следил за ними, и на четвереньках, не вставая, переполз к Рону.   
— Ну да, перехватил. Ты бы с ней тоже поговорил, а?   
Гарри кивнул, протянул руку и погладил Рона по щеке, горячей и сухой, аж до треска, наверно.

— Рон, я найду его. Найду, честно. 

Выдохнул и посмотрел на себя. 

— Бля, чарами придется. Всё, я — собираться. 

Но, вопреки словам, еще минуту сидел и просто смотрел. А потом встал и вышел из комнаты, прихватив очки и палочку.

 

***

Когда они в последний раз отмечали мамин день рожденья в Норе, Рон уже и позабыл. Или вообще никогда? Лет пять после войны даже не заикались — попробовали один раз и зареклись, а потом, когда и оклемались немного, и деньги появились, и папа ушел из Министерства — приспособились скидываться все вместе и дарить им поездки куда-нибудь на двоих. Такой подарок мама принимала, но в этом году они и так все лето проездили. Пришлось дарить впрок, на после Рождества. И всё равно, когда собрались, мама недовольно хмурилась и даже выговорила ему шепотом, что устраивать праздник перед Хэллоуином — просто свинство по отношению к Гарри. И старательно делала вид, что это обычный семейный обед — разве что размякла немного, когда папа сунул ей коробочку с новыми сережками. 

Рон и сам лучше повалялся бы день на диване. С тех пор как старшие пошли в школу, ему приходилось крутиться в два раза больше. Ладно, напополам с Джинни: они отводили и забирали Рози, Джейми и Ала через день, а младших — дважды в неделю. С Кэти и Лианной, которые там, в школе, рулили, можно было хотя бы о квиддиче поболтать, пусть даже Рон не раз замечал, как они переглядываются у него за спиной, будто соглашаются друг с другом, что младшие Уизли классно устроились: сидят на шее у Поттера с Грейнджер и в ус не дуют.

Ну да. С ногой и с тем проклятьем у Гарри так ничего и не вышло. А если уж у него не вышло, значит, ждать было нечего. Он еще раз попытался понять, чем бы мог заняться, так ни до чего и не дошел и дал себе время — до Рождества. А там — куда угодно. Ясное дело, Гарри с Гермионой ему было не догнать. Даже Джин не догнать, с её репортажами в газетах. Но Мерлин же драный! На что-то он мог сгодиться, даже такой?

Не из-за денег: пенсия и то, что платил Джордж, как раз равнялись гермиониному жалованью. Ладно, до того как её повысили. Теперь она получала больше, но хрен бы с этим, если бы ему не казалось все время, что она его... жалеет, что ли? Не стыдится же? Его так и перекашивало, когда он представлял, как она там одна среди всех этих мужиков, магов и магглов. Но...неправильно как-то перекашивало: не от ревности, а от страха за нее. Потому что та сука в стене сказала-таки правду. И пусть Гарри к нему ближе чем на пару шагов не подходил с того дня на Гриммо, и Рон, глядя на него и Джинни, даже догадывался, почему — ничего это не меняло. Ровно ничего.  
  
Он и сам не заметил, как привык держать Гарри в поле зрения, улавливать малейшие перемены. Сейчас, за столом в Норе, Гарри был нормальный — спокойный, веселый даже. Если бы — Рон поймал момент — не остановился пару раз посреди всего этого, будто спрашивал себя, куда попал и что здесь делает. Ну да, кладбище же. Рон не ждал, что Гарри снова его позовет, но он же и сам мог пойти, верно? И как только решил, что пойдет, сразу полегчало.

Подарок от всех тоже вручал Гарри, что-то там плел про теплое море среди зимы, про фрукты и пальмы. Мама поджимала губы, говорила, что не привыкла и всё такое, но её задавили массой, и, разглядывая цветные картинки, она, пытаясь не улыбаться, сказала:

— Рождество! До него еще дожить надо!

— А куда мы денемся, — ответил Гарри, обнимая и притискивая к себе Джин. — Доживем!

 

***

…У церкви нашлось отличное место: в тени и за ветром. Рон не знал, сколько ему тут стоять, но твердо решил, что дождется Поттера — почему-то сейчас это было важно, может, важнее всего, кроме детей. Только даже замерзнуть не успел: у ворот кладбища мелькнуло и хлопнуло аппарацией, и через пару минут Гарри появился на аллее, ведущей к могиле родителей.

Гарри на кладбище каждый год ходил, так что глупо было убеждать себя в том, что он, Рон, за ним явился, чтобы прикрыть в случае чего. И уж точно не затем, чтобы просто подсмотреть, как в окно сортира. Рон вообще не слишком вдавался, зачем пришел. Знал, что нужно. Что должен. Но все равно он, блядь, оказался не готов к тому, что будет дальше. Ему было совсем нетрудно следить за Поттером — и не потому, что тот по сторонам не смотрел. Смотрел, конечно, иначе хрен бы дослужился до старшего аврора. Но вести скрытое наблюдение Рон умел лучше и знал, что умел; безо всяких чар — это у него само собой получалось: растворяться в темноте или пропадать на свету, становиться никем, ничем. Может, потому, что он этим никем и был и хоть что-то в себе сумел приспособить к делу. 

Но что бы делал сам, будь он на месте Гарри, Рон не знал. Уж точно — не это вот.

Потому что тот совершенно спокойно, словно в хрен знает который раз — но ведь, блядь, действительно хрен знает в который! — дошел до памятника и сел прямо на мокрый гранит, прислонившись спиной к плите. Закрыл глаза и нормально так, как… как живым, сказал:

— Привет. 

Рон влип в ближайший дуб и замер. 

— Ну вот. Знаешь, пап, всё в порядке. Я справляюсь. Все живы и здоровы. Правда, было кое-что, но сначала я маме расскажу. Мам, Джинни, Лили и мальчики — отлично. 

И Гарри, пока у Рона волосы вставали дыбом, начал рассказывать, как будто сидел за столом над чашкой чая и тарелкой с пирогом — обо всем. О молочных зубах Лили, о том, как Ал читает, о выбросах магии у Джеймса. О шалостях, о непослушании, о Франции, о развивающей школе — о том простом, ежедневном, что было размазано по каждому дню тонким слоем реальности, как масло на хлебе у бедняков. Он что, собирал всё это целый год, запоминал, ну не записывал же? 

…О дне рождения: «Так странно, что я все старше и старше и уже настолько старше вас, но это же неважно, да?»

…О Джинни: «Она хочет работать, сложно, конечно, но тянем пока, Молли помогает. Мам, а тебе нравилась Молли? Я вот устаю. Ну… её много. Но Джин не будет такой, правда?»

…И о нем. Сразу после детей и Джинни. 

Рон тихо, стараясь не зацепиться за кору, не зашуршать, сполз вниз на сырую жесткую траву.

 — И я не смог защитить его там, пап. Ну, ты поймешь — лучше умереть, чем вот так. И, главное, вроде знаешь, что это морок, чары чьи-то, а всё равно — лучше умереть. Мы и утонули… почти, — Гарри усмехнулся, — но Рон, который настоящий, меня выдернул. А я даже не знаю, как. Ничего в его воспоминании нет. Получается, я видел Логрис, а он не видел? Но это же… неправильно? Почему-то всё время бьет по нему — и я уже не знаю, что думать. Рейд, ранение, стена, озеро — почему он, а? Случайность, совпадение, закономерность? 

«Пусть он заткнется уже, ну пожалуйста», — взмолился Рон про себя. Он не мог это слушать — и не слышать не мог. 

— Или… они выбирают самое больное? Рон? Но Джинни? Ребята и Лили? Или что? Я совсем запутался. Я в следующий раз расскажу, ладно? Есть еще кое-что. Но об этом, наверно, родителям вообще лучше не знать. Я выясню всё, пап, и тогда... Правда, мне просто времени не хватает.   
Потом пошли рассказы про аврорат и Министерство, про страшно крутую Гермиону, про Эда Диггори — но Рон уже не слушал. Он бесшумно встал и так же бесшумно шагнул назад, и еще шагнул, и еще — потому что смотреть на такого Гарри больше не мог. Не хотел и не мог. Гарри просто не заслужил быть таким. Одиноким. Совсем. В пустом мире у могильной плиты, когда никто не мог ответить на его «пап» и «мам».

 

***   
Гарри не заметил, когда это случилось — или постепенно произошло само собой? Когда Рождество из праздника для всех стало праздником для детей? Ну может, еще для примкнувшего к ним Рона, который откровенно наслаждался процессом. Они дружно ставили ёлку, пристраивали зачарованные Джорджем игрушки, чтобы наутро у малышни было чем заняться, пока взрослые в попытках проснуться ползают по дому. Джордж руководил: он один знал, в какой игрушке какой сюрприз, и теперь развалился в кресле, командуя Гарри и Роном почем зря.  
  
— Этот выше, еще выше, для Тедди. Синий — вниз, для Лили. На следующий год зачарую по именам, пусть возятся хоть полдня… Так, Рокси — на третью ветку снизу, достанет…  
Джинни и Молли не вылезали с кухни, Анджелина и Гермиона как могли развлекали отправленных во двор детей. Гарри посмотрел в окно: три снеговика, выстроившиеся в круг, терпеливо ждали четвертого, раскрасневшаяся Герми катила огромный снежный ком, Лили и Хьюго ползали вокруг и мешали изо всех сил, стараясь попасть под него. Рози, Ал и Джеймс под присмотром Анджелины украшали уже готовых, всё как полагается: глаза-угольки, носы-морковки, метлы, факультетские шарфы. Судя по шарфам, Гермиона сейчас докатывала Слизерин.

— Поттер, — крикнула Джинни с кухни, — у нас есть фунты? Прямо здесь?  
  
— А чтоб я помнил, есть, наверное.  
  
— Давай в деревню, я сейчас скажу, что надо купить в супермаркете.  
  
Из кухни пахло чем-то сладким, чем-то пряным, чем-то однозначно вкусным, чем-то, что явно будет готово не скоро. Гарри голодно глотнул и посмотрел на Рона — тот закатил глаза: терпи, приятель. Джордж оживился:  
  
— В деревню? Тогда принеси мне маггловского пива. Портера, бутылок пять.  
— Может, я тоже?.. — заикнулся Рон.  
— А ну стоять! Кто помогать обещал? Мерлин? Вас вдвоем отпусти — до вечера не дождешься.  
Рон мгновенно налился краской, но промолчал, только шумно выдохнул.  
— Мне тогда «Гиннесса», — сказал он через минуту. — Раз не кормят — будем пить!  
  
В итоге Гарри оказался в супермаркете со списком, в который входили пять сортов пива и один маленький пакетик какой-то кондитерской фигни для Джинни. Кассирша усмехнулась, заглянув в его тележку:  
  
— Был бы повод, как говорится! С Рождеством!

Надо было пройти через деревенскую площадь до границы аппарации, уменьшить все покупки и вернуться в Нору, но площадь Оттери-Сент-Кэтчпоул сейчас представляла собой удивительное зрелище. Гарри за столько лет пребывания в соседней с деревней Норе такого не видел. Маленький пятачок с неизменным памятником в центре занимали байкеры, сразу напомнившие ему Сириуса — не столько внешне, сколько какой-то внутренней отмороженностью. От них просто исходили волны давно позабытого ощущения «без тормозов», хотя вели себя мотоциклисты прилично: сидели на своих огромных машинах и тянули пиво, купленное в том же супермаркете. Здоровые такие мужики лет под тридцать: косухи, банданы, бейсболки козырьками назад, снятые шлемы или пристроены спереди, или лежат на багажниках. Девушка среди них была только одна, Гарри и заметил её лишь потому, что она тоже снимала шлем.

…Она была неуловимо похожа на всех Уизли. То есть нет, похожа вполне уловимо: длинные рыжие вьющиеся волосы, но не такие яркие, как у Рона или Джорджа, а светлые, солнечные. И веснушки на нежной белой коже. А вот в остальном она была другой, откровенно другой, нездешней: тоненькая до ощущения «сейчас переломится пополам», изящная даже в черной байкерской амуниции, готовая выскользнуть из неё, словно змея, меняющая кожу; с необычным, удлиненным лицом, делавшим её немного похожей на лань, и чуть раскосыми шалыми глазами. Девушка тряхнула головой, тяжелые пряди сверкнули на неярком декабрьском солнце, зеленые глаза прищурились, рассматривая Гарри с пакетами, супермаркет за его спиной, тонкая рыжая бровь поползла вверх в странном удивлении. Она фыркнула, потянулась к своему спутнику, нехилому блондину с длинным хвостом, собственническим жестом обвила его здоровую шею и зашептала что-то.

Блондин оценивающе взглянул на Гарри, усмехнулся, повернулся к ней и поцеловал еще шепчущие губы. Девушка обняла его крепче и зажмурилась от удовольствия, погружаясь в поцелуй полностью.

«И ты можешь, бля, сто раз спасти весь магический мир, а потом стоять с пакетами и тебя будут обстебывать вот такие всякие… — весело подумал Гарри. — Каждому своё».

  
***  
Настроение у Рона сразу упало ниже некуда. Все же надо было задвинуть Джорджа и его выкрутасы и пойти с Гарри. Он вдруг вспомнил, как Поттер однажды рассказывал про маминого боггарта на Гриммо. Перед тем кто-то из них заметил, что мама до сих пор держит всех за малолетних дебилов, которые даже нос себе вытереть не могут. Вот Гарри и перечислил, в кого превращался тот боггарт. С тех пор, кажется, и Герми вслух ничего про маму не говорила, хотя думала, конечно, всякое.  
  
Сейчас Рон был готов спорить на что угодно: после стены с ним творилось то же самое. Какие, нахуй, пауки! Да он Арагогу бы обрадовался как родному, но шансы свои оценивал трезво: самое страшное — потерять кого-то из своих. С чего его так разобрало именно сейчас, когда все были в пределах видимости и вне опасности, он понятия не имел. Все, кроме Гарри.  
  
Он взмахнул палочкой, развешивая по верхним веткам остальные игрушки, не именные. Что там внутри, Рон не знал: Джордж, когда их зачаровывал, выставил его помогать продавцам — перед Рождеством в магазине было не протолкнуться.  
  
Поттер явился через полчаса, опустил на пол сумку — там многообещающе звякнуло — и постучал в кухню, размахивая, как белым флагом, каким-то пестрым пакетиком. Высунулась Джинни, покрутила пакет перед глазами и влепила Гарри поцелуй в нос.  
  
— Награда нашла героя, — прокомментировал Джордж, доставая первую бутылку.  
  
Рон выдохнул. Все было хорошо.

 

***

Солнечный луч утра после Рождества полз по подушке, подбираясь к носу. Гарри моргнул, послушал, как Джинни сонно покрутилась рядом, вздохнула, явно не желая ни просыпаться, ни вставать. Потом теплые губы ткнулись ему в щеку, она прошептала:

— С Рождеством тебя!

Кровать на её половине скрипнула, привычные звуки утра убаюкивали Гарри обратно, в теплый тихий сон: стукнули по полу каблуки тапочек, зашумела вода в ванной, зазвякали флаконы, потянуло чем-то свежим, весенним, странной смесью запахов арбуза и огурца — её туалетной водой, скрипнула дверь шкафа, зашуршала ткань… Гарри отчаянно не хотел просыпаться — еще немного, еще пять минут, сегодня можно...

— Сплюн, — осудила его Джинни и вышла из спальни, тихо прикрыв дверь.

Он повернулся на другой бок, отворачиваясь от солнца — и в этот миг сонную тишину Норы разорвал в клочья крик. Тонкий, серебряный крик, Гарри просто увидел его, даже с закрытыми глазами: невесомое блестящее «А-а-а!», взлетающее от подножия лестницы через все этажи к крыше и выше — к бледно-голубому зимнему небу.

Он вылетел из спальни как был, в одних пижамных штанах, наткнулся на Рона, поддергивающего джинсы, на Гермиону в халате. Сверху, топоча, спешила Молли, Анджелина замерла в дверях, Джордж щурился за её плечом, — все были здесь. Дети?

Двери детских приоткрылись. Рон, застегнувший штаны, рванул туда, а Гарри — к лестнице.

— А-а-ах, — протянула за его спиной испуганная Гермиона.

Джинни лежала внизу, на первом этаже, почти у елки, около разноцветных, искрящихся свертков с подарками, и сама отсюда, сверху, выглядела как подарок — неживая прекрасная кукла, очень прямая, вытянувшаяся в струнку, с пышными растрепанными волосами, похожими на круг закатного солнца.

Гарри скатился вниз — она дышала, и ничего не было ни сломано, ни подвернуто, руки-ноги целы, он расстегивал платье, Гермиона сзади повторяла, как заведенная: Эпискей и Эннервейт, — но всё без толку.

— Закрой нас, быстро, — произнес Гарри, взглянув вверх, на площадку второго этажа, где уже собрались все взрослые. — Давай какой-нибудь Инимикум, ну!

 

*** 

Маму с папой Рон перехватил по дороге, успев порадоваться, что они согласились-таки переехать в новое крыло. Сзади клубилось облако чар: кто-то — то ли Гарри, то ли Гермиона — принял меры. Что бы там ни случилось, от них толку было больше всего. Отчаянное «Энервейт» до сих пор звенело в ушах, оставалось надеяться, что он один его слышал. Но мама…  
  
— Джинни! Джинни!!! Пусти меня, там Джинни, я слышала!  
  
Он удержал ее, бросил взгляд на папу — но тот тоже смотрел туда, в сторону гостиной.  
— Мама? 

Кажется, звала Лили. Блядь, если еще и дети полезут… На крайний случай оставался Петрификус, но Петрификус на родителей, с их здоровьем…  
— Рон? Что с Джинни?  
— Анджи! — взмолился он. — Вниз никого не пускай, а?  
Краем глаза он видел, как Анджелина спускается к нему, а за её спиной маячит Джордж — не идет следом, а стоит не двигаясь, прислонясь к косяку их с Фредом бывшей комнаты.  
— Ну-ка, пусти. — Анджи вклинилась между ним и мамой, обняла её за плечи. — Мама Молли, ну ты чего? — зажурчала она, поворачивая к себе растрепанную голову, в которой белого давно было больше, чем рыжего. — Всех напугала. Папа Артур, поможешь?  
Молли уцепилась за нее, Рон наконец смог отступить, благодаря Мерлина и всех основателей сразу за то, что в Норе остались Анджелина с Джорджем, а не Перси с Одри, например.  
— Успокоительное, — прошипела она, — где?  
— В спальне.  
— Молл, — папа тоже отмер и стал помогать, — пойдем, пойдем. Гарри с Герми справятся, ты же знаешь, ничего страшного, оступиться каждый может...  
Рон попятился, потом рванул наверх, к детям и, не слушая криков Джейми и Фредди и вопросов Рози, затолкал всех в спальню.  
— А кто знает, какой сегодня день?  
Если бы ему кто-нибудь мог сказать, какой?

 

***

Гермиона подсовывала ему палочку, но Гарри просто поднял Джинни на руки и понес вверх, в спальню, утягивая за собой облако защитных чар. Примерно на десятой ступеньке темно-рыжие ресницы дрогнули, и он от облегчения чуть сам не навернулся обратно.

— Господи, Джин, как ты нас всех напугала. Что случилось?

Она пыталась открыть глаза, пыталась что-то выговорить, но словно какая-то паутина затягивала её бледное лицо, ресницы так и дрожали, губы беззвучно шевелились — и больше ничего.

Гарри положил её на кровать и — лучше пока ничего не придумывалось — провел ладонью по лицу, как будто это неживое нечто можно было снять движением руки.

— Джин!

Кажется, помогло:  она открыла глаза — и Гарри обмер. Она смотрела с таким ужасом, что сердце у него чуть не остановилось.

— Гарри, — выдохнула она.

— Я тут, тут, Джин. Только не нервничай. Дыши. Спокойно. Сейчас вызовем целителей…

 

***

— Рон? — Джордж заглянул, помедлил, но вошел.  
— Что там? Мама как?  
— Снотворное дали. Спит. Пойдешь посмотришь? Джин унесли в комнату, под Заглушающим. Я бы его снял, но...  
— Я быстро! — выкрикнул Рон, вылетая на лестничную площадку и скатываясь на второй этаж, к спальне Гарри и Джинни. Чары пропустили его.

 

***

 — Гарри, — повторила Джинни. — Я… я… — она явно понимала или вспоминала что-то, и это знание меняло её просто на глазах: она… не уходила, нет, цеплялась за здесь и сейчас, отчаянно и безнадежно. — Это… это, наверное, из-за Эмриса. Я дала слово… Рождество. Он меня пригласил.

— Пригласил?  
  
Оказывается, Рон вошел в комнату — Гарри и не заметил, когда.  
— Тебя пригласил? Это… ты тогда, летом, спрашивала про Рождество — это оно? Ты про то приглашение?  
— Что она спрашивала? — рявкнул Гарри. — Рон!  
— Не ори ты! — Рон смотрел в одну точку, морща лоб. — Вспомнить дай! Спрашивала, пригласил бы я незнакомую женщину на Рождество, вроде так. Еще в июле спрашивала, после…  
— В июле? — тихо и страшно переспросил Гарри. — Кто тебя пригласил, Джин? Когда?  
— Эмрис. В Лощине, — она смотрела на них по очереди, как будто они могли удержать её взглядами.  
Гермиона опять ахнула.  
— Что? — спросил Гарри, не поворачиваясь.  
— Это… это… — кажется, у Гермионы впервые в жизни не находилось слов.  
— Да что? — заорал Рон. — Кто?!  
Она собралась и выговорила ровно:  
— Эмрисом звали Артура, когда он воспитывался вдали от своего отца, Утера Пендрагона.  
— Какого еще, блядь, Артура? — почему-то шепотом переспросил Рон.

— Короля, — безжизненно сказала Гермиона. — Она приняла приглашение короля.

 

***

Гарри, кажется, и не отреагировал на её слова — ведь только что орал, а сейчас тянулся к Джин, потому что она еле слышно произнесла:

— Воспоминание. Можно посмотреть, — поморщилась, словно ей было больно даже выговорить это, но продолжила: — Я отдам.

— Думосборы в аврорате, — пробормотал Поттер. — Рон, тебя не пустят... Я...

— Сиди. Не в аврорат, — Рон кусал губу, не отрывая взгляда от Джинни, — у Герми дома вроде был. Давай сгоняю.

— Нет. — Гермиона встала. — Тебе лучше остаться. Миссис Уизли может проснуться, и... и дети. Я сейчас.  
  
Проговорила: «Дом Гермионы Грейнджер» — и исчезла в камине.

Рон отвернулся к окну. Смотреть на Джин никаких сил не было. Солнце било в лицо: он таращил глаза, смаргивая слезу, и молчал, спиной чуя, как хреново Гарри — и Джинни, конечно, тоже.

Гарри держал её за руку и молчал. Рука была ледяной, ниточка пульса на запястье постоянно пыталась ускользнуть из-под его пальцев, как будто это было последней связующей нитью и она рвалась прочь от него, на какую-то неведомую волю. Но не могла же Джинни, настоящая, единственная Джинни исчезнуть за полчаса? И неужели прошло только полчаса?

— Надо целителей, — сказал он, наконец, глядя на Джин, но обращаясь к Рону. — Ну чего мы тупим? Рон!

— Подожди. — Ему показалось, что Джинни чуть сжала пальцы, и он замер. — Я... я виновата, Гарри. Но я не знала...  
— Как ты там оказалась вообще? — Тоска поднималась откуда-то изнутри, горькая, желчная и... бесконечная какая-то.

— Это из-за меня.  
Рон к тому времени успел вспомнить, чуть не по минутам восстановить тот гребаный день.  
— Вы на работу сразу от портала пошли, помнишь? А Джин спросила, что с Лощиной. Ну и я сказал, что мы вечером все объясним. Она вышла — я, блин, думал, просто на улицу... Не отследил...  
— Ронни, — выдохнула Джинни.  
— Рон, — сказал Гарри.

Получилось у них одновременно, и она даже смогла улыбнуться… ну как улыбнуться — чуть-чуть, краешком губ:  
— Ронни, заткнись. Ты вообще ни при чем. Я сама…  
— Это я… — начал Гарри, но тут камин громыхнул, и Гермиона вышла в комнату с думосбором в руках.  
— Где её палочка? — спросил Гарри. — Там, внизу?

— Вот. — Гермиона поставила думосбор на стол, вытащила палочку из кармана. — Я забрала. Джинни, — она присела на край кровати, рядом с Гарри, — сможешь?  
Рон не поверил глазам — тонкая рука потянулась, пальцы сжали палочку... Может, лучше стало?  
Нить воспоминания опустилась в думосбор.  
— Идите, — сказал Гарри без голоса, — я отсюда посмотрю.   
Палочку Джинни он успел отложить и теперь опять держал её за руку.

 

***  
Следилки не сработали, значит, Джин вообще не должна была подходить к стене. Но она подошла, и хоть бы что звякнуло! Хоть бы одна! Он точно помнил, что ничего тогда не слышал: помнил, и всё тут. Рон шарил взглядом по камням, неподвижным и незыблемым, старался понять, что здесь, к Мерлиновой матери, происходит, пока Герми не подергала его за рукав:  
— Смотри!  
Рон взглянул — и увидел мужика в двух длинных рубахах одна поверх другой.  
— Откуда?  
Гермиона покачала головой:  
— Не поняла. Со стороны стены, кажется. 

Со стороны стены, блядь! Рон с ужасом ждал, что тот заговорит знакомым голосом, но голос у мужика оказался самый обычный. Дальше он уже знал, но гребаный же Мерлин! Как, как могло случиться, что они оба — и он сам, и Джинни — так легко клюнули на этих уродов?! Ладно, он — из-за Гарри, но Джин! После всего, что с ней было?!

Гермиона вцепилась ему в руку, и тут только он понял, что рвется вперед, сделать что-нибудь, позабыв, что сделать уже ничего нельзя.

Они так и выстояли, держась друг за друга, не подходя ближе, в оглушительной тишине летнего сада, которую нарушали только два голоса: хорошо знакомый — Джинни и тихий, но уверенный — этого самого короля. Если в самом деле короля — видок у него был тот еще. И Джин вроде ничего такого и не сказала, никакой клятвы, никаких обещаний; хотя «да», наверно, за обещание и сошло — нехуево в ихнем Логрисе к словам прикапываются. 

Гермиона, кажется, и не дышала — сжимала его руку и смотрела во все глаза — до самого конца, до того, как этот долбаный Эмрис стал звать сестру, вздрогнула, услышав «Моргана», огляделась быстро... Рон мог что угодно прозакладывать, что тихого, мерзко знакомого смешка она и не заметила.   
Король, мать его, отступал в туман. Джинни зевнула, встрепенулась, посмотрела под ноги — искала палочку, подняла её — и замерла, глядя на стену. Рон потянул Гермиону: хватит, ничего здесь больше...

Больше было в комнате. Гарри стоял на коленях перед камином и проговаривал отчетливо:   
— Нора, у Оттери-Сент-Кэтчпоул. И сразу сообщите в Отдел Тайн, пусть направят в больницу... да.   
— Что? — шепотом спросила Гермиона.  
Гарри снял очки и отвернулся, задрав голову к потолку, ну точно оборотень, собирающийся завыть.   
Джинни лежала с закрытыми глазами, словно спала, но понять, дышит она или нет, Рон так и не смог. 

 

***

— Нет, не приедем. Извини, папа, но никак… Да, я знаю про отель и билеты, но мы не сможем. И я одна тоже… Извини.  
Рон рывком отбросил плед — кто-то его укрыл, когда он отрубился прямо на диване в гостиной, — сел, протирая глаза.

Гермиона говорила по маггловскому телефону — папа его специально для нее переделал.

Рон вспомнил, что вчера еще жаловался Гарри, как его заебали эти лыжи, и только что не плюнул.

— Как там?  
Гермиона покачала головой:  
  
— Без изменений. Я узнавала у лечащего целителя.  
  
— Темпус! О бля! А чего не разбудила-то? Где все?  
  
— С Биллом. Приехал два часа назад.  
  
— Ложись давай. И лучше не здесь.

Гермиона даже спорить не стала: так молча и побрела наверх, до того умоталась. Рон плеснул в лицо холодной водой и пошел принимать вахту. Билл управлялся с детьми на «Превосходно» — еще бы, после них-то шестерых и двух собственных. Другое дело, что мысли у него были не здесь. У всех они сейчас были не здесь, а в Сент-Мунго, в палате, где лежала Джин. И сколько бы Гарри ни убеждал Рона, что тот ни в чем не виноват, все равно не убедил. Мог ведь! Мог не пустить на улицу, остановить!..

— Папа!

Он подхватил Рози на бегу, покружил. Потом протянул руки Джейми, но тот, вместо того чтобы кинуться, как всегда, вдруг посмотрел исподлобья и спрятался за диван.

— Папа, а мы поедем к бабушке с дедушкой? Кататься на лыжах?  
  
— Нет, принцесса. Видишь, тетя Джинни заболела, не бросать же нам друзей в беде? Успеем еще, покатаемся!

Блядь, на Джейми с Алом он вообще смотреть не мог. Им бы сейчас подарки, мороженое, всё, что полагается в этот день… Подарки-то они получили, судя по бардаку, который творился в гостиной, но всё равно и понимали уже что-то, и чувствовали общий пиздец, моментально накрывший весь дом.

— Отпустим дядю Рона делать ужин, — негромко проговорил Билл. — А нам понадобится какая-нибудь пустая стена…  
Рон кивнул и поплелся на кухню, гадая, стоит ли вызвать Гарри по сквозному зеркалу. За спиной Билл, притушив свет, устраивал на стене представление: скачущие и кривляющиеся тени выглядели жутковато, но дети смотрели во все глаза.

 

***

«Надо бы в госпиталь тоже чего-нибудь отправить из еды, — подумал Рон. Хотя хрен они там будут есть, что Гарри, что папа с мамой. — Сейчас, — повторял он, взмахивая палочкой и глядя, как тарелки разлетаются по местам, — сейчас с ужином разберусь и пойду».  
  
Делать ему ничего особо не потребовалось: мама, как всегда, развернулась — наготовленного ею хватило бы на неделю даже для всей их шоблы. Пятеро мелких, посчитал он, да взрослых… шесть или семь?

Анджелина с Джорджем смотались домой, и это, пожалуй, было к лучшему: Фред-младший так умел всех завести, что потом игра оборачивалась либо дракой, либо истерикой. А от Джорджа чего-то требовать ни у кого совести не хватило бы, пожалуй.

Рози, едва сев за стол, громко сказала, что хочет только чай и пирог, потому что праздник, а суп есть не будет. Джейми на минуту ожил и тоже запросил пирога: хотя бы заставлять никого не понадобилось. Рон вдруг вспомнил биг-маки, которые они делили в тот день, и едва не взвыл. Не успел: камин вспыхнул, и оттуда появились мама с папой.

— А кто хочет смотреть маггловские мультики? — спросил он поспешно: детей надо было уводить.  
Хотели все. Рон включил какую-то хуйню про летающих лошадей, заглянул к спящей Гермионе, решил не будить и снова спустился на кухню.  
  
— Ну?  
  
Мама подняла глаза. Он помнил, какая она была в мае и июне девяносто восьмого: такая же, как сейчас.

— Ты, — выговорила он, судорожно дыша и прижимая пальцы к груди. — Ты даже не смог присмотреть за сестрой! Знал — и не предупредил её, что туда нельзя! Это все ты! Из-за тебя…  
  
— Молли, — папа попытался взять ее за руку, — Молли, ну подумай, откуда Рону знать?..  
  
— Откуда ему знать?! Откуда?! Он аврор! И он, и Гарри Поттер — и ни один из них не подумал, что если место опасное…

Отвечать Рон не собирался. Не объяснять же, что ставил следилки, которые не сработали? Не оправдываться же? Он был готов признать себя виноватым — на что угодно был готов, как тогда в стене, лишь бы Джин выздоровела. Даже… он осекся на секунду, но договорил беззвучно: даже с Гарри больше никогда, если Джинни поправится! Мерлин, пожалуйста!

Мама сидела, закрыв лицо руками, папа гладил её по голове и, перехватив ронов взгляд, указал глазами на камин.  
  
Он подхватил пирог, оставшийся от ужина, и выговорил:

— Госпиталь Сент-Мунго!

 

***

Мелкую шантрапу из Отдела Тайн он просто не пустил. Спросил:

 — Где начальник?

Мелочь могла понтоваться, только чуя за спиной шефа, а так сдулись моментально — сказали, что Рождество, каникулы, кто где.  
  
— Где? — повторил Гарри.  
  
— Багамы, — ответила мелочь. Но информация уже передана и шеф в пути, ждите, и будет вам счастье.

Впрочем, про счастье они сказать не рискнули. Откланялись прямо в коридоре, косясь на дверь палаты, где сидели Молли и Артур, и исчезли — как истаяли.  
Разговаривать со старшими Уизли не хотелось. Не моглось. Но к Джинни хотелось больше;  ему все казалось — иррационально, наверно, — что пока он разговаривает с кем-то здесь в коридоре, с кем-то вроде важным, но совершенно посторонним, ненужным, она там открывает глаза — а его нет рядом. Или шепчет: «Гарри!» — а его нет. Или... но про другие «или» он запретил себе думать.

  
Они вышли сами, почти сразу: он только успел сесть прямо на пол у двери, как дверь поползла, Гарри увидел коричневые туфли на почти плоском каблуке и черные начищенные праздничные ботинки Артура. Поднял голову — Молли прятала лицо в Артуровском пиджаке, а сам Артур, похоже, еще поседел за эти несколько часов.

— Думаю, ей лучше домой, — извиняющимся тоном сказал мистер Уизли. — Гарри, прости.

Прости! Да он расцеловал бы его — в любой другой день — за такое понимание. Артур кивнул и повел Молли по коридору к каминам, но она вывернулась с неожиданной для её возраста и габаритов ловкостью, посмотрела на Гарри и произнесла сквозь плотно сжатые губы, сдерживая рыдания:

— Ты! Гарри, как ты мог! Как ты мог, она же твоя жена! Кого ты все пытаешься защитить, если...

Вот чего у неё было не отнять — так это умения ударить — и попасть в цель, не целясь. Не стараясь. Не...  
Какая, нахуй, разница.  
Артур бормотал что-то, но Гарри уже не слушал.

 

***

В палате пахло свежестью, как после грозы, и немного — неопределяемой сходу травой. Полог чар дрожал над узкой кроватью, словно только он и был живым. Джинни лежала так же ровно, Молли заплела ей две косы, и теперь они аккуратно спускались к груди, ни одной выбившейся прядки, как обычно бывало, — идеально застывшая то ли во сне, то ли в дурмане Джинни Поттер. Его жена. Блядь, он очень хотел — вот сейчас, пока нет никого, пока они вдвоем — заплакать. Поскулить, как Бродяга. От злости на собственное бессилие. От отвращения к собственным фальшивым клятвам. Охранять и защищать, блядь, блядь, блядь.

Дверь приоткрылась еще раз. Мистер ОТ, ежась, вошел в палату.

— Это было самое стремительное путешествие в моей жизни, Поттер, — вместо приветствия сказал он. — С Рождеством!

Гарри кивнул.   
  
— Ну, и что у вас стряслось? — если ОТ и хотел как-нибудь сыронизировать, то, посмотрев на кровать под чарами, смолчал. 

— Она встретилась в Лощине с человеком, который назвал себя Эмрисом.

Мистер ОТ ахнул, всё его показное недовольство из-за прерванного отпуска растаяло как по взмаху палочки.

— Поттер! Вы понимаете, что произошло? Это прорыв! Настоящий прорыв! Первый контакт с Логрисом за... за столетия! Что с ней? Переохлаждение? Она была в этом платье?  
  
— Контакт был еще летом, — сказал Гарри, стараясь сдерживаться. — Через неделю после того, как вы, сэр, сказали, что Логрис закрыт и никакой угрозы нет. Что вы будете проводить плановые проверки. Я не хочу обвинять...  
  
— И правильно, Поттер! Это же непредсказуемо! Это же... сама тайная Британия! Не нам с ней тягаться! А это что? — он кивнул на думосбор. — Это то, что я... на что я...  
— Она отдала воспоминание о встрече и потеряла сознание.   
— Поттер, — простонал мистер ОТ.   
Гарри закрыл глаза. Смотреть на этого мозгодрочера, только что не истекавшего слюной, было невыносимо.   
— Да, сэр. Если хотите. Я уже видел.   
  
Он подождал, пока начальник Отдела Тайн погрузится в вспоминание, и не выдержал — пригнулся, сжался, стараясь не задеть магический купол, и забрался на кровать. К руке он и тянуться не стал — там тоже были чары, поэтому чуть приподнял одеяло и взял в ладони ледяную узкую ступню. Розовая пятка, тонкие пальцы и веснушки на щиколотке. В какой-то сказке глупая девочка плакала, чтобы растопить ледяное сердце своего друга. Он очень хотел заплакать, мечтал заплакать — и не мог.

 

***

Пропуск им все выдали круглосуточный — попробовали бы только не выдать!  
Рон вызвал лифт: от лестниц за день беготни вверх-вниз уже тошнило и нога начинала ныть.

Гермиона обидится, что не взял с собой, подумал он. Но не будить же её! И не забыть предупредить насчет мамы, та сейчас будет бить по площадям, не разбирая. Мерлин, как же ему самому хотелось назначить кого-нибудь виноватым и измочалить в мясо! Бабу из стены или короля, мать его за ногу... да хоть себя!  
Он приложил жетон пропуска к двери в палату и вошел. И первым делом увидел обтянутую какими-то пляжными штанами задницу, которую почти сразу же опознал: мистер ОТ смотрел воспоминания. Рон положил пирог на стол и отошел к окну, чтобы не лезть под руку.

 

***

Да. Пожалуй, только Рон и должен был быть здесь. Пусть растерянный и с какой-то дурацкой едой — а что еще он мог положить на стол? Гарри кивнул ему, но отпускать Джинни не стал, вообще не дернулся: Рон-то всё поймет. Они бы и сидели так, хоть до утра, но в думосборе запенилось, тамошний, Лощины, золотистый туман приподнялся над краями чаши и сполз обратно, а мистер ОТ, вздрюченный и какой-то, блядь, просветленный, отвернулся от стола. Гарри только сейчас заметил, что он одет в белые брюки и рубашку с коротким рукавом — в пальмах, попугаях и обезьянах. Очень в тему, ведь там, в воспоминании, вечное лето.   
— Поттер. Она говорила с Артуром, — брови мистера ОТ прописались на лысине, глазки сверкали. — Мистер Уизли, добрый, добрый вечер.   
Рон начал краснеть, начиная с шеи.  
— Оставь, Рон, — тихо сказал Гарри, — он маньяк.   
— Она говорила с Артуром, Поттер!   
— И что?! — не выдержав, заорал Гарри. — Что?!  
— Никто... — похоже, мистер ОТ решил не размениваться на них. — Каэр-Кэмел... прекрасно, прекрасно, холм Камелота, вот как это называлось... Гарри... Гарри, вы же отдадите это воспоминание в Отдел Тайн? Это — величайшая ценность и такой... неисчерпаемый источник информации.  
— Она говорила с ним десять минут, блядь! — не выдержал Рон и шагнул от окна.

— Рон!  
— Он же хуйню несет, ну что ты молчишь, Гарри!

— Не десять, а двадцать, я засек время, — уточнил мистер ОТ. — А рассказ короля о Логрисе... Мерлин, — он порозовел от удовольствия, — это же... выше всех хроник, всех свидетельств, не говоря уж о своде преданий и легенд! Прямая речь, молодые люди! Король говорит!

 

***  
Рон посмотрел на Гарри и отступил обратно к окну.  
  
Поттер выскользнул из-под полога, повернулся, укутал ногу Джинни одеялом. Встал перед мистером ОТ — и внезапно оказался выше его чуть ли не на голову. 

  
— Почему я, — он выделил «я», — должен отдать вам воспоминание моей жены, сэ-э-эр?  
Рон как-то до сих пор не подозревал, что слово «сэр» можно прошипеть.   
— Потому что миссис Поттер оно больше не понадобится, с вашего позволения, — как нечто само собой разумеющееся сообщил мистер ОТ. — Не думаю, что она... придет в себя.  
Рон моргнул. Такого он еще не видел — а уж Поттера он повидал всякого.  
Вокруг Гарри задрожал воздух. Без всякой палочки, он даже рукой не пошевелил. Стоял, смотрел на начальника невыразимцев, а между ними, огибая поттеровские плечи, начинал скручиваться маленький вихрь. Гарри раскрыл ладонь — и ветер комком, как какая-нибудь дрессированная белка, прыгнул ему в руку.  
— Что? — тихо сказал Гарри и направил было этот уже самый настоящий ураган в лицо мистера ОТ, но в последний момент сдержался, метнул непонятно что мимо Рона — в окно. За спиной раздались звон, треск, дребезжание, из выбитого окна задуло, в палате появились снежинки — Гарри вытянул руку, и ветер, теперь уже со снегом, снова осел в его пальцах.

Рон шарахнулся от окна к кровати: по-хорошему, Джинни не должно было задеть, её защищали чары, но мало ли что?  
— Что ты хочешь сказать, скотина?!

До мистера ОТ, кажется, начало доходить. Он попытался сделать шаг назад — и не смог.

Гарри просто удерживал руку над его вжавшейся в плечи головой. Сейчас ветер колебался, как вино в наклоненной чаше, и должен был вот-вот пролиться...  
Поттер скривился, в снежно-ветреном буране засверкали искры, всё ярче, ярче — и через мгновение на его ладони пульсировал и переливался всеми оттенками красного и оранжевого огненный шар.

Бля, он же его сейчас... Рон не додумал — прыгнул на Гарри. Зайди он спереди, не со спины — наверно, попал бы под это проклятье, стихийную магию: только с силищей Поттера можно было создать такое вот... это...  
Его хлестнуло, обожгло сразу жаром и холодом. Вихрь окружал Гарри со всех сторон, но сзади, наверно, он был тоньше, и Рон, отпихнувшись от кровати, протолкнулся, продавил себя вперед сквозь крутящийся воздух и дотянулся. Дальше все получилось само: захват, вывернутая рука, бросок через бедро. Они рухнули на пол, Рон подмял Гарри под себя, зажал и только тогда смог перевести дух.

Гарри не двигался. Рон, все еще прижимая его к полу, поднял голову и просипел:  
— Съебись нахуй.  
ОТ секунду таращился на них, потом кивнул и в самом деле свалил.  
Рон слез, нашел пальцами пульс на шее:  
— Гарри?

Тот встряхнулся, привалился к спинке кровати, закрыл лицо ладонью — той самой, на которой минуту назад бушевали снег и огонь, — промычал что-то неразбираемое, невыговариваемое — и замер.

 

***

Где-то через час Гарри его выставил.

До этого они друг другу ни слова не сказали: Гарри сидел на кровати у Джин, Рон бдел, на всякий случай не выпуская палочки из рук.

Целителю, пару раз заглянувшему в палату, хватило двух взглядов — на чары и на Рона напротив двери, — чтобы свалить без звука. Ничего ни сделав.

Рон решил навестить его позже, посидел еще и только наладился трансфигурировать неудобный больничный стул во что-то больше подходящее для ноги, как Гарри поднял на него взгляд и покачал головой.  
— Рон, не надо.

— Чего?  
— Иди домой, ладно? Завтра придешь.

Не спорить же с ним было? Рон и не стал; подошел, посмотрел на Джин — бледную аж до зелени под этими чарами, похлопал Гарри по плечу, навесив попутно еще одну следилку — запасся накануне в магазине.

— Да, я завтра зайду днем, — сказал Гарри ему в спину. — Ты же никуда?  
— Никуда.

Дверь закрылась. Где-где, а в Мунго Рон ориентировался как у себя дома, особенно в отделении травм и недугов от проклятий, но толку-то? Дежурный целитель косился на палочку, отвечал кое-как и, только когда Рон заикнулся о той продвинутой легилименции, которой лечили и почти вылечили Морриса, возмутился и потребовал не мешать процессу излечения.

— Какой, к гребаной матери, процесс? Что я, стабилизирующих чар не узнаю?  
— Мистер Уизли, — устало вздохнул целитель. — Мы делаем всё возможное. На завтра назначен консилиум, и мы приложим все усилия, чтобы миссис Поттер…  
— Все усилия? Это потому там посторонние шляются?

— Какие?.. — начал было целитель, сообразил, что речь шла о мистере ОТ и заткнулся.

Рон плюнул и пошел.  
Морриса уже выписали, а то бы можно было зависнуть и покараулить у него. Престона перевели на другой этаж, где лежали безнадежные. Идти куда-то еще, бросать Гермиону одну? Он спустился вниз, к каминам, зачерпнул пороха:  
— Нора!

 

***

В гостиной горела одна лампа, и под ней носом в книгу сидела Гермиона.

— Так же, — сказал он, не дожидаясь вопросов.

— Ужинать будешь?

— Возьму с собой что-нибудь.

Чем-нибудь оказался все тот же пирог. Рон вспомнил про оставленный в госпитале — есть расхотелось.  
— Ни хрена там не делают, — сказал он: молчать больше не было сил. — Как со мной, так и с Джин теперь. Чары Стазиса, и все. И Отдел Тайн…

Про Отдел Тайн Гермиона потребовала рассказать подробно, мрачнея все больше и больше.

— Насколько я знаю ОТ, просто так он не отступится. Джинни надо переводить, — она тряхнула головой. — В нормальную больницу. В маггловскую. Я завтра же…  
— В какую маггловскую? Твои же уехали?  
— При чем здесь мои, Рональд Уизли? Я говорю о магическом отделении в больнице Святого Варфоломея, и не говори, что ты не в курсе! Конечно, плохо, что сейчас каникулы, но, думаю, мне пойдут навстречу.

Она вскочила, прошлась по комнате.

— Завтра с утра. Ты просто не представляешь себе возможностей маггловской медицины…  
— Да мне пофигу, что ей поможет, главное, чтобы помогло... Всё, Герми. Ложись давай.

Она нырнула под одеяло, он полез следом. Ноги у Гермионы были как ледышки: она просунула их под него, повозилась, устраиваясь, он обнял её, живую, родную, знакомую до малейшего жеста, — и снова подумал о Гарри, который сидел где-то там совершенно один.

 

 ***   
Утро пришлось начинать с чердака. Вечером никто не подумал, что дети попросту изгваздают всё, что на них было надето, и Рон, дождавшись, когда уйдет Гермиона, а следом и мама с папой, повел команду на чердак. Без младших — с ними остался Билл.   
Про упыря все, конечно, знали: пока поднимались по лестнице, Джейми крепко держал Ала за руку и рассказывал, как будет его защищать.

— А я? — возмутилась Рози.  
Джейми смерил её взглядом:  
— Ладно, тебя тоже защитю, — изрек он.  
Рон не хотел, а усмехнулся и услышал, как внизу в гостиной рассмеялся Билл. Завтра надо будет смотаться на Гриммо, решил он. Нехрен им в обносках ходить.  
  
Само собой, никакого упыря в доме, битком набитом детьми, никто бы не оставил. Рон с Джорджем обо всем позаботились еще семь лет назад, когда Анджи залетела: переманили его в дом Лавгудов. Ксенофилиус даже благодарил за возможность изучать повадки столь редкого существа в естественных условиях.  
Старье лежало близко к выходу, но Рон никого не торопил: пусть роются.  
Когда они наконец спустились вниз, нагруженные (Рон — старой одеждой, а дети — всякой хренью, которую поклялись не разбрасывать), и потащили сокровища в комнаты, брякнул камин.

— Эй! — позвал Билл. — Гарри пришел.  
— Папа!!!  
Парни рванули вниз — Рон едва успел придержать Рози. Билл с Хьюго под мышкой уже поднимался к ним.  
— Не будем им мешать, принцесса. Джейми с Алом соскучились по папе, понимаешь?  
Рози поджала губы, вдруг до ужаса напомнив ему Гермиону, и кивнула.

 

***

 Почему он решил, что ничего хуже и страшнее уже не будет? Хуже и страшнее было вот сейчас, прямо перед ним: Джеймс держал Ала за руку и смотрел Гарри в глаза, задрав упрямый подбородок. Лили сидела на диване за ними, разглаживая голубые крылья игрушечной пони. Джинни сама выбрала ей эту дурацкую лошадку, пусть маггловскую, но с задорной улыбкой на хитрой мордочке.

— Папа, где ты был?! — звонко спросил Ал. Обычно он говорил тихо, а сейчас всё напряжение последних двух дней сказалось в этом почти крике, по его малым меркам. И в том, как Джейми сжал его руку, — тоже.

— У мамы, — сказал Гарри, подхватил их, усадил рядом с Лили на диван, а сам остался на полу,  чтобы они хотя бы не тянулись так… безнадежно. — Мама болеет, и я сидел с ней. Ведь когда вы болеете — она сидит с вами? А теперь моя очередь.

— Она простыла? — спросил Ал.

— Нет, Фредди сказал, что она упала, — вмешался Джеймс. — С лестницы.

«Язык бы склеить Фредди. И папе его тоже», — подумал Гарри.

— Ей больно, пап?

— Нет, Джейми, уже нет.

— Па-а-ап, — вдруг протянула Лили, — смотри, я умею!

Они одновременно повернулись к ней: маленькая голубая пони парила перед лицом Лили, послушная движениям её ладошки: взмахивала просвечивающими крыльями, улыбалась.

— Лили! — ахнул Ал, а Джеймс захлопал. Лили вздрогнула, пони упала на юбку. Губы у неё задрожали, но Гарри успел перехватить их обеих — и пони, и дочку, — запустить игрушку обратно в полет, обнять Лили — тоненькую, невесомую, усадить на колени.

— Надо показать маме, — сказал Джеймс, словно извиняясь за хлопки. — Ей всегда нравится, когда у нас выходит. А теперь и Лили. Ты молодец. — И, забив на всю свою мальчишескую гордость, он поцеловал сестру в щеку. Лили улыбнулась ему и прижалась к Гарри, наблюдая за пони.

И только он подумал, что вот они — несколько минут передышки: не думать, просто сидеть с ними, такими разными, такими — каждый по-своему — похожими на Джинни, как Альбус спросил:

— А мама скоро вернется?

 

***  
Около часа Рон выдержал. Билл достал откуда-то шахматную доску, но игры не получилось: в конце концов они просто гоняли по доске фигуры на радость Хьюго.

— Папа! — подала голос Рози. — Я кушать хочу!  
  
Видно её было насквозь, но Рон не собирался упускать момент.

— Сейчас! Билли…  
  
— Отправляй их сюда, если что, — отозвался тот. Рон только кивнул. Он и не думал, что Билл без единой просьбы столько возьмет на себя. Ни Джордж, ни Перси до сих пор о себе знать не давали — хотя, может, приходили в больницу? Да похуй, подумал он. Не важно. Вот Билл…  
  
Он еще раз кивнул и сбежал по лестнице.  
  
Поттеры сидели на диване рядом: Лили устроилась на коленях у Гарри, перед ней, устало помахивая тряпичными крыльями, наворачивала круги голубая игрушечная лошадь.  
  
— И тогда Джек полез вверх по бобовому стеблю, — рассказывал Гарри. — Лезть было нелегко, но стебель был очень толстый и крепкий, и…  
  
— Как у дяди Невилла? — влез Джейми.  
  
Гарри заморгал — и заметил Рона.

 

***

— Медленно, но верно выживаем вас из дома? — криво усмехнулся Гарри.

— Иди ты. Сейчас обед будет.

— Я… — начал Гарри.

— Ничего не ты. Поешь с нами, мне их потом не заставить. Так, — он повернулся к Джейми и Алу. — Руки мыть, а то папа уйдет.

— А Лили?

— Скажи дяде Биллу, чтобы ей помог.

Рон смотрел на Гарри — тот следил, как дети поднимаются по лестнице, потом снял очки и протер рукавом.

— Герми утром заходила. Сказала, что...

— Знаю. Погоди, щас я ее...

Маггловский телефон кое-как заработал. Рон слушал гудки — и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда сквозь треск и шорохи пробился знакомый голос.  
— Рон. Что?  
— Ты где?— заорал он. — Гарри в Норе! Мы тебя ждем!  
— Пять минут, — ответила она.

Пламя в камине вспыхнуло уже через три. Гермиона кивнула им — молча. Плохо, подумал Рон и махнул рукой:  
— Пошли на кухню.

Гарри прислонился к стене, Рон расположился на подоконнике, сдвинув Моллины горшки с цветами. Гермиона сначала встала между ними, но потом покачала головой и села за стол.

— Что сказали тебе, Гарри? — она подчеркнула «тебе».

— Что, несомненно, наложены чары, идентифицировать их целители Мунго не могут, консультант из Отдела Тайн считает, что миссис Поттер, — он закрыл глаза, шумно втянул носом воздух, выдохнул, — является особо ценным объектом, поэтому лечение нежелательно, а желателен анабиоз — в ожидании, пока она очнется без постороннего вмешательства. Ладно, Отдел Тайн я сам разнесу на фрагменты, проблема не в них. — Он посмотрел на Рона, прищурился за очками, как будто размытый свет зимнего дня резал глаза, потом перевел взгляд на Гермиону и тихо сказал: — Ей хуже. Я чувствую. Ей хуже, и это — то же волшебство, которое было в озере. Из неё уходит магическая сила. Думаю, совсем ушла. Я тогда чуть не кончился, а я протрепыхался там... час. Ну, два. Сейчас пошли вторые сутки. Но магическая сила — хуйня, — это он произнес совершенно спокойно, как будто и правда их волшебство, суть их жизней, было... — После магической силы начинает уходить жизнь. Вот что с ней происходит сейчас.

Гермиона, опустив голову, водила пальцем по столу — пентаграмму, что ли рисовала? Рон пригляделся: нет, букву «А».

— Я не верю, — медленно произнесла она. — Я не верю, что тот Артур, про которого мы столько знаем, может творить такое зло…

— Да мне пофиг, Герми, кто это творит. Может, вообще никто. Может, это работает как механизм. Скорее всего, кстати, — потому что прошло почти полгода. Может, какой-нибудь Мерлин давным-давно…

И Гарри уставился в окно, как раз над роновской головой.

— Значит так, — помолчав, сказала Гермиона, офигенно напомнившая себя школьную: ну только чернильных пятен на пальцах не хватало и свитка на столе. — Давайте решать проблемы постепенно. Сейчас главное — всё-таки обеспечить лечение. Тебе, чтоб ты знал, Гарри, и тебе Рон, кстати, тоже давным-давно представлена возможность пользоваться маггловской больницей. Госпиталь святого Варфоломея — в Лондоне, в Сити. У них с нашим Министерством контракт на лечение кавалеров ордена Мерлина, членов их семей, Министра, директора Хогвартса… Неважно. Главное — там есть специальное магическое отделение, лечат и целители, и маггловские врачи. Джинни они готовы принять хоть завтра…

Рон знал, что у неё, упрямой и последовательной, припасена тысяча аргументов, но никаких лишних слов не понадобилось.

— Завтра, — сразу сказал Гарри. — Только днем. С утра свожу к ней ребят… потому что кто его знает, пропустят ли их в этого твоего Варфоломея.

 

***

Что следующий день ничего хорошего не принесет, Рон не сомневался.   
Как ни хотелось ему сидеть, тупо глядя перед собой, и просить незнамо кого, чтобы случилось чудо и Джинни поправилась, этого он себе позволить не мог. Но все-таки умудрился при этом прохлопать ушами и испортить утро окончательно.   
Гарри понадеялся на них, а они — на Гарри. И мама с папой узнали, что Джинни переводят из Мунго к магглам, только утром, когда Поттер явился за своими.   
  
Под «сегодня пойдете к маме» впихнуть овсянку в Джеймса и Альбуса удалось почти мгновенно и в полной тишине: мальчишки молотили кашу так, что щеки, казалось, лопнут. Джеймс еще хоть как-то запивал молоком, а Ал просто набивал рот, давился, но глотал — с таким видом, что сидевшая напротив Рози страдальчески морщилась, глядя на него. Билл следил за Лили, ловко управляясь и с чашкой, и с ложкой, и с капающей на стол кашей;  к появлению Гарри позавтракали все, даже Рози и Хьюго, не пожелавшие отставать от коллектива.  
  
Рон выдохнул было, и тут в кухню вошли родители. Резко запахло кофе, чуть приторно — каплями Молли, зельем, которое вчера сварила Гермиона — что-то для общего укрепления и сердца, он уж не вдавался в подробности.   
  
Гарри, пришедший из Мунго всё в том же свитере и тех же джинсах, заглянул поздороваться, быстро ушел наверх и через десять минут спустился, переодевшийся, с Лили на руках. Джейми с Алом шли за ним, и тут мама, которая вроде бы ничего вокруг не видела от беспокойства и все-таки замечала малейшие подробности, спросила:  
  
— Вы что, домой?  
  
— Нет, ба, мы к маме, — как всегда первым выступил Джеймс.   
  
— Зачем это?! — Молли с подозрением оглядела их: аккуратно одетых внуков, Лили с заколками-бантиками и в новом платье, подаренном Гермионой на Рождество, будто на праздник собравшуюся. — Зачем тащить детей в больницу, Гарри?  
  
«Но мы же тоже…» — хотел сказать Рон, но проглотил возражения: лучше было пока не лезть. Авось пронесет.   
  
— Потому что детей в госпиталь могут не пустить, — как о чем-то очевидном, сказал Поттер.   
  
— Какой еще госпиталь?  
  
Рон на мгновение зажмурился. Ой, придурок... Так облажаться, так…  
  
Билл, сразу всё просекший, тихо хлопнул его по плечу. Но Молли заметила и это.  
  
— Что это вы все перемигиваетесь? Что это вы затеяли? Рональд? Билл?

— Гермиона договорилась, и Джин переводят в маггловскую больницу, — удивленно посмотрев на Рона, объяснил Гарри. — Нам не кажется, что в Мунго...

— Джинни переводят — куда?! Гарри Поттер, что ты себе позволяешь?! Куда ты её тащишь?! Магглы не лечат проклятия! Ну хоть ты скажи, Артур!  
  
Рон вздрогнул, бросил взгляд на Гарри, но тот, кажется, пропустил совпадение мимо ушей.  
  
— Тебя тоже пытались лечить по-маггловски и чуть насмерть не залечили! Всё, — она шагнула к камину и встала, загораживая дорогу. — Никаких переводов. И никаких детей в больнице! Еще и Лили потащил!  
  
Рон выдохнул, но раньше, чем он успел заговорить, вмешался папа.  
  
— Молл. Молл, детка, пойдем, не надо...  
  
При взгляде на них просто сердце разрывалось. Мама взглянула на папу — но будто не видела.  
  
— Не смей, Гарри Поттер! Не смей! Всё из-за тебя! Если бы она вышла замуж...  
  
— Мама!  
  
Рон шагнул к ней, сам не зная, что собирается делать.

— Молли, — очень спокойно и очень вежливо сказал Гарри, умудряясь на одной руке держать Лили, а другой прикрывать сыновей, явно испуганных бабушкиными криками, — не надо. Пожалуйста. Это моя семья, и я сам решу, что мне делать. И за всё, что случилось или случится, отвечать тоже буду я. Дай нам пройти.  
  
Обернувшемуся на воцарившуюся тишину Рону показалось, что вокруг Поттера опять начинает переливаться и кружиться воздух. Этого только не хватало!

— Мама.  
  
Молли смотрела на кого угодно, только не на Билла, и вздрогнула, когда тот заговорил.  
  
— Нам всем плохо. Не надо...  
  
Он потер шрамы — за эти дни Рон не раз видел, как Билл скребет щеку, когда забывается, и быстро отдергивает руку.  
  
— Пап, — позвал он шепотом, но папа услышал, обнял маму и прижал к себе.   
  
Гарри кивнул, сделал уже шаг к камину и вдруг остановился.  
  
— Рон, поможешь? Как Джинни умеет по каминной сети с тремя — не знаю.  
  
Хоть на это он был способен.  
  
— Так, господа авроры: слушать и выполнять. Ал, хватайся за папину ногу. Джейми, вставай сзади Ала, держи его и папу. Гарри, порох бери. Поехали!

В Мунго Рон помог всем выбраться из камина, но в палату не пошел — смотрел в удаляющиеся по коридору спины, одну взрослую и две мальчишеские, Лили, обнимавшая Гарри за шею, повернулась и улыбнулась ему — точь-в-точь как маленькая Джин. 

 

***

Ясное дело, пора было возвращаться. Маме совсем худо, папа наверняка от нее не отходит, а снова вешать все на Билла... Гребаный Мерлин! Ну да, он тупо трусил. Хотел урвать себе хоть полчаса спокойных. В конце-то концов — он же всё равно собирался на Гриммо за одеждой, да? И Ал еще говорил про какого-то медведя...  
  
Хрен с ним, решил Рон. Он уже, кажется, лет сто не оставался один и сейчас, хоть и приложил себя парой ласковых, не удержался — забил на лифт, спустился вниз по лестнице и, дождавшись очереди к камину, назвал:  
  
— Дом Гарри Поттера.

Вот не любил он дом на Гриммо, хоть ты тресни! И раньше, и потом, когда Джин всё в нем переделала по-своему. А уж тем более сейчас: пустой и гулкий, как десять лет назад, на их седьмом курсе. Он бы даже Кричеру, наверно, обрадовался — все-таки живая душа.   
  
Рон прошел по детским, заглядывая в шкафы, запихивая одежду в трансфигурированную из скатерти сумку. Медведь сидел у Ала на кровати, таращил голубые глаза-пуговицы. Рон призвал его Акцио, головой вперед втолкнул в ту же сумку, медведь захрипел и выдал довольно разборчиво:  
  
— Кто ходит в гости по утрам, тот поступает мудро!  
  
Рон угрюмо кивнул:  
  
— И не говори.  
  
Ответа от медведя он, само собой, не ждал. Но над головой вдруг что-то зашуршало, Рон крутнулся, выхватывая палочку, — и понял, что собирался проклясть Сэра Кея. Филин моргнул, наклонив голову набок, и ухнул, будто о чем-то спрашивал.  
  
— А ты откуда? И главное, куда тебя? До Норы долетишь?   
  
Рон почти обрадовался: теперь ему всяко нужно было не в камин, а на улицу. Выйти на воздух, пусть даже без куртки и с совой на плече, вдруг до того захотелось, что он сам не понял, как оказался на крыльце. Оглянулся, быстро взмахнул палочкой, запечатав вход, и вздохнул полной грудью.  
  
Площадь, как обычно, пустовала: в будни здесь еще кое-как можно было заметить прохожих, а сейчас, в праздники... Сэр Кей поднялся в воздух, мазнув его крылом по лицу, и исчез.  
  
Рон забросил сумку на плечо, спустился, и вдруг услышал тарахтенье мотора, а потом визг тормозов. Из переулка на площадь вывернул байк, типа того, что достался Гарри от Сириуса. Здоровенный парень в кожаной куртке, но без шлема и шапки, слез и наклонился к переднему колесу, и стало видно, что ехал он не один: сзади сидела девчонка, рыжая, тощая и мелкорослая. Она перекинула ногу, протянула руки —  парень снял её, а она потрепала его по черным длинным лохмам. Блядь, ему что —  теперь везде будет мерещиться Джинни?  
Байкер что-то сказал, рыжая рассмеялась в ответ и вдруг стрельнула в Рона глазами.  
Он зашагал быстрее, свернул в первый же переулок и аппарировал.

 

***

Гарри и вспомнить не мог, когда он был в маггловской больнице в последний раз. Дадли вырезали аппендицит? Наверно, да. Лет двадцать назад, тогда Петунья требовала, чтобы все изображали дружную семью, навещая «бедного мальчика». Или просто не хотела оставлять Гарри одного дома.

Он ничего толком не помнил, поэтому госпиталь показался ему огромным, самодостаточным и совершенно непонятным миром. Население мира делилось на две категории: были те, кто куда-то спешил, разговаривая на ходу, отвечал на звонки, что-то выяснял и объяснял. И были те, кто сидели или стояли, может, даже ели что-то в кафетерии, но от первых их отличало одно — они ждали. Ожидание читалось в лицах, позах, в интонациях. По сравнению с Мунго здесь был здоровущий плюс: они были никто и ничто, очередные родственники больной среди сотен таких же, и на них не обращали внимания.

Секция, в которой лечили магов, занимала крыло на втором этаже. Наглухо перекрытый вход с улицы и такой же — из коридора основного здания. Магнитные пропуска, которые выдали им с Гермионой, тут же предупредив, что это защита от магллов, внутри секции есть каминная сеть, да и аппарировать можно при желании и с условием, что это не повредит больным.

Но больных в этом отделении не было. То есть теперь была — Джинни, еще более одинокая и потерянная, чем в палате Мунго. Гарри успел окончательно, безнадежно испугаться, когда в Мунго молодой маггловский врач, склонившийся над ней, после мучительно долгих минут побледнел, спросил у местных, не было ли кровотечения — и тут же отослал напарника в машину «Скорой помощи». Из палаты её вывозили уже подключенную сразу к нескольким приборам. Здесь, в госпитале, миниатюрные аппараты сменили более громоздкие, которые гудели и пищали, на экранах которых моргали и переливались лампочки и полосы. Гарри тупо смотрел, как ей вводят какие-то трубки в нос, как расковыривают вены на почти прозрачных руках, втыкая иглы, как подводят к этим иглам капельницы.

Кто-то, ругаясь, говорил про плохие ускользающие сосуды, кто-то — про внеплановую интубацию, кто-то —  про непонятную баллонную контрпульсацию и совсем уж неизвестный лапароцентез.

Гермиона сидела рядом, прижавшись к его плечу, и, кажется, пыталась слушать. Он тоже пытался —  но ужасное ощущение бессилия отупляло напрочь.

—  Вы можете остаться здесь на ночь, мистер Поттер, —  перед ним стоял не врач, а свой, целитель, палочка высовывалась кармана его халата. —  Думаю, сейчас мы отправим миссис Поттер на обследование —  оно может продлиться несколько часов. Сюда привезут кровать.

—  Я посижу так. Спасибо.

—  Так не положено, мистер Поттер. Миссис Уизли?..

В интонации целителя явно читалось «спасибо и до свидания».

—  А в соседней палате переночевать нельзя? —  с несвойственной робостью спросила Гермиона. Похоже, госпиталь и маггловская техника ошарашили и её.

Целитель покачал головой.

—  А смысл? Лучше выспитесь дома. Консилиум, скорее всего, будет завтра, и на нем вы присутствовать сможете.

Он не очень-то вежливо потянул Гермиону за рукав, она поднялась, беспомощно посмотрела на  скрытую врачами Джинни, на Гарри, замершего на стуле, —  и вышла из палаты.

Джинни увозили на обследование —  вместе с капельницами, аппаратами, приборами, в окружении медиков. Каждый был занят каким-то своим делом, а она, даже такая —  мертвенно-бледная, застывшая на высоко поднятой подушке, страшно далекая, как зимняя звезда, и такая же холодная, наверно, —  даже такая, она была лучше всех. Лучше всех.

 

***  
Рон прислушивался к шагам в коридоре. Вернее, к их отсутствию: по сравнению с Мунго здесь было пусто, как... Как на кладбище, вдруг подумал он и скрестил пальцы, чтобы не сглазить, как часто делала мама. Потом кто-то прошел мимо палаты, свернул за угол коридора —  и снова всё стихло, осталось только его дыхание и звуки аппаратов вокруг кровати Джинни. Он оглянулся, прислушался и подошел к ней. Как Гарри вообще мог сидеть здесь сутками, что он при этом думал, Рон не представлял. Сам он просто поверить не мог, что… что это всё. Что Джин, которую он помнил сколько себя, сначала мелкая, потом прилипчивая, потом вредная, потом —  выросшая и умная, потом —  понимающая, но всегда своя, — что Джин… кончится? Что её не будет? Как?

Он опомнился, когда снова услышал шаги. Они приближались, но как-то медленно, будто там, за дверью, не знали, куда идут. Рон успел вернуться на стул, поднял голову, дверь открылась …

… Он никогда не видел, чтобы Гермиона так плакала, даже во время этого проклятого седьмого курса. Разве что когда он ушел, но что-то Рон сомневался, хоть Гарри и говорил тогда. Чтобы так безнадежно и горько, вся целиком —  ни разу.

Он и смотрел на Гермиону, потому что на Гарри смотреть просто не получалось. Тот сидел в ногах кровати, и затылок у него был обыкновенный: коротко стриженые темные волосы и торчащие за ушами дужки очков. Что там у него было с лицом, Рон не знал. И знать не хотел все пять —  или сколько там? —  минут после консилиума.   
  
Гермиона уже рыдала, когда вошла. Точнее, Гарри её ввел, чуть ли не толкнул к Рону,и вслепую, неуверенно побрел к кровати.   
  
Джин —  Рон уже почти привык к ней такой: в трубках, проводках и капельницах на высоких трехногих подставках —  лежала без купола чар, поэтому Поттер опустился на кровать и затих.  
  
—  Да что случилось-то? —  не выдержал Рон. Ежу понятно было, что дерьмово. Но насколько дерьмово?

Гермиона с трудом оторвалась от его свитера, подняла мокрое и мгновенно опухшее лицо и выговорила:  
  
—  По их данным... по их данным... множественные поражения внутренних органов... и...  
—  Что и?!  
Она совсем по-девчоночьи растянула губы и протянула, гася всхлип:  
—  Нарушения-я-я...

—  Нарушения мозгового кровообращения, —  сказал Гарри с кровати.

—  Это как?  
  
Никто не ответил, и Рон беспомощно повторил:  
  
—  Это что значит?

На этот раз Герми забормотала прямо ему в грудь:  
  
—  У неё нарушен ток крови. Мозг не получает кислород. И умирает. Постепенно, но... Они говорят, время упущено, хотя, может, времени и не было —  всё сразу так и случилось. ОТ... — она опять всхлипнула, —  ОТ был прав, она больше... больше никогда...

Она еще что-то говорила, но Рона будто ударили Петрификусом: он слышал, но не понимал. Не мог поверить. Вот в Гермиону, которая икала и задыхалась, —  мог. Только слушать её не надо было. Нельзя. И ведь еще думал взять с собой успокоительное! Только не в Нору, быстро прикинул он. Ни к детям, ни к маме. На Гриммо делать нечего. Мерлин драный! Домой! Сколько они уже там не были? Хер знает, главное —  там можно было найти зелье. Он схватил Гермиону поперек живота, прижал покрепче и выкрикнул:

—  Аппарейт! —  успев заметить, что Гарри даже не шелохнулся.

—  Ты чего? —  она выкрутилась, схватилась за палочку, но он не дал.  
  
—  Герми. Ты все придумаешь. Но сначала поспишь.  
  
—  Что? —  вскрикнула она. —  Что я придумаю?! Я уже ничего... После всего, ты понимаешь?! После всего, что мы пережили, вот так!..  
  
—  Поспишь, —  повторил он.—  Акцио успокоительное Гермионы! Вот, пей.  
  
—  Но я не...  
  
—  Через час разбужу.  
  
Он поднес пузырек, заставил ее выпить, отвел в спальню.  
  
—  Через час.  
  
Сколько он просидел, зажмурившись, сжав кулаки, матеря все подряд и не понимая, что с ним творится и почему так гудит в голове? Виски ломило все сильнее: тут только до него дошло, что происходит. Следилки, понял он, —  и сразу затем: Гарри!

 

 ***

От круговорота врачей уже рябило в глазах. И куда, блядь, подевалась вся его хваленая аврорская тренированная память? Он опознавал только того, первого, парня, который прогнал Гермиону домой. И еще чернокожую медсестру, которая показала ему кофейный аппарат, притаившийся за поворотом коридора. Она была так мила, что, посмотрев, как Гарри растерянно хлопает себя по карманам («Поттер, у нас есть фунты? Прямо здесь?») вспомнилось ему, исчезла в какой-то комнате и вернулась с целой пригоршней маггловской мелочи.

—  Потом вернете, —  улыбнулась она. —  Кофе тут улетает галлонами.

Кофе действительно улетал. Гарри так и не присел на кровать, которую для него поставили у стены. Ему почему-то казалось, что лечь и заснуть будет таким… окончательным предательством Джинни, и потому он приспособился дремать на ставшем уже почти родным стуле. Он закрывал глаза —  проваливался в какую-то дурманную дыру, встряхивался —  Темпус показывал, что прошло полчаса. Тогда он шел за кофе и возвращался на стул. Ко всему можно привыкнуть; к такому режиму тоже. Честно говоря, он подумал не «режим», а «образ жизни» —  и взбесился, сам себя обзывая мудаком. Потому что нельзя было думать, что это навсегда. Просто нельзя. И о старших Лонгботтомах думать было нельзя. И о злосчастном Локхарте. И…

Он зажмурился —  и тут в палату вошла женщина. Очередной врач, наверно. У неё были странные духи, тонким шлейфом тянувшиеся вслед шагам:  как будто озерная вода, свежая, но с послевкусием подводного мира, всех этих водорослей, раковин, рыб… Шаги затихли у кровати, Гарри ждал привычного продолжения: металлического звяканья держателей капельниц, шороха резиновых трубок, писка приборов —  но женщина не делала ничего. И когда Гарри открыл глаза, она стояла между ним и Джинни и смотрела прямо на него.

Он сразу увидел её всю, от макушки до пяток: синяя униформа без бейджа, шапочки тоже нет, руки в карманах, густые темные волосы собраны в какую-то затейливую косу, скрученную в узел, очень красивое и очень холодное лицо, холодные же серые глаза. Вошедшая разглядывала его, чуть оттопырив нижнюю губу, но высокомерный интерес ей очень подходил  —  так королева могла разглядывать… ремесленника.

— Как дела, Гарри? — сказала она, наконец.

У неё отсутствовал акцент, но и английский был… какой-то немного не такой, непривычный. Очень правильный? Слишком правильный?

— Кто ты? — ответил он, догадываясь.

— Это так важно? — Женщина улыбнулась уголками губ. — Важно то, что я — из Логриса.

Палочка уткнулась ей в подбородок, когда она еще говорила.

— И что? — спросила гостья, задрав голову, и это ей тоже, блядь, шло:  она менялась, соответствуя любой форме, как вода, любой реплике, как заклинание повтора. — Ты рискнешь причинить мне вред и лишиться последнего шанса?..

— Какого шанса? — прошептал Гарри.

— Ну, мне казалось, что тебе дорога жизнь твоей супруги. Разве нет?

Он только кивнул.

— Я знала. Всегда интересно, как у посредственностей получается вызывать такие незаурядные чувства. У незаурядных, — она бесстыже окинула его взглядом, — людей.

— К делу, — сказал он.

— Что ты знаешь о Festum regum, празднике королей? Конечно, ничего. — Она отступила на шаг и присела на край Джинниной кровати. — Магглы — как вы их называете — считают, что это праздник Благовещения, поклонения волхвов. Но когда-то давно у этого дня был иной смысл. И отмечали его не каждый год, а всего один раз в королевской жизни. Ну... — она замялась, — почти всегда один. Это у вас возможно обесценивание всего, как у полоумного Генриха…

— Какого еще Генриха?

— Прости, я отвлеклась. Кажется, для вас он — Восьмой… Неважно. Так вот, в день Festum regum король должен поклониться своей избраннице. Эмрис — ты же знаешь, что это Артур Пендрагон? — уже праздновал этот день. Его супруга, Джиневра, родом из Корнуолла, через год скончалась в родах. С тех пор король один. Знаешь, Гарри, — неожиданно мягко сказала она, — он и в самом деле, один. Никакой крестьянки, никакой жены кузнеца, никакой… ничего, что даже не считается грехом.

— Мне как-то плевать…

— Конечно, — улыбнулась женщина, — конечно. Просто есть качества, которые меня до сих пор удивляют в нем. Ты согласишься, что их встреча — результат цепочки случайностей? Никто не звал вас на стену, никто не тянул в Логрис. Скажу больше: в твоем саду Артур оказался совсем с другой целью, и уж никто не мог предвидеть, что твоей жене взбредет в голову…

— Я понял. Давай вернемся к шансам. Ты сказала: последний. Почему последний? И каков он?

— Она пропустила Рождество, на которое была приглашена. Король был опечален; но остается Festum regum, когда она сможет сдержать слово. Поверь мне, её ждут. И встретят так, как и полагается встретить королевскую избранницу.

— Короля не смущает, — он нашел в себе силы усмехнуться, глядя в её бесстрастное лицо, — что у его избранницы есть муж и трое детей?

— О нет, — легко улыбнулась она в ответ, — Джиневра не вспомнит о них. И о тебе тоже, — смешок, — сюзерен.

— Кто?!

— Неважно. Запомни одно: до полуночи седьмого января Джиневра должна оказаться в Логрисе. Или…

Она ждала вопроса, но Гарри молчал.

— Или она умрет, — легко договорила гостья. — Ваша магия, ваше знание бессильны против древних чар. Дело не в Артуре; клятву слышал не только он. У тебя есть время, Гарри. У тебя есть любовь. Выбор за тобой.

Она легко поднялась — и тогда он схватил её за руку. За обыкновенную человеческую руку, теплую, живую, полнокровную, и это, в сравнении с ледяной, потусторонней Джинни,  могло свести с ума.

— Зачем она нужна там?

— Это судьба, — коротко сказала женщина, не пытаясь вырваться. — Отпусти меня. Или ты хочешь… еще раз?

Вокруг него внезапно кончился воздух, как тогда, в озере. Гарри опустил голову: пола не было, первого этажа госпиталя не было, была бесконечная прозрачная глубина и тонущий Рон.

Он судорожно разжал пальцы, и женщина спокойно пошла к двери. Улыбнулась и выскользнула в коридор.

Когда Гарри вылетел вслед за ней, никакой высокой брюнетки в коридоре не было, только за угол, к кофейному автомату, сворачивала тоненькая молодая медсестра с выбивавшимися из-под шапочки рыжими прядями.

 

***

Хорошо еще, что Рону хватило ума не аппарировать прямо к дому. Он едва устоял на ногах, бросил взгляд на реку, на то место, где Гарри — в другой жизни — прыгнул в воду, распугав рыбу. Наложил на себя дезиллюминационное, обошел дом — и понял, что мог не стараться. Гарри стоял лицом к стене, говорил с ней — и не замечал ровно ничего.

— Пожалуйста, — говорил он — возьми меня. Если ты можешь отдать её и потребовать что-то взамен — возьми меня. Она нужнее детям. Она нужнее всем. Она просто лучше и не заслуживает этого. Какого хрена ты молчишь, дрянь? Король? Ну, если ты король, то выходи. — Он бросил палочку на снег. — Всё, у меня нет никакой магии сейчас. Я не воспользуюсь ей. Выходи, не бойся. Король!

Стена, ясное дело, молчала. Ни голосов, ни магии: вообще ничего.

Замерзнет же, придурок, подумал Рон. Гарри был в одной рубашке и в джинсах — как сидел в палате, так и аппарировал. И теперь стоял, опустив голову, и ждал чего-то? Благородные рыцари приняли вызов, ага, конечно.   
  
— Ну, значит так, — самому себе пробормотал Гарри и протянул руку. Палочка послушно поднялась к его пальцам. Он покрутил ей, примеряясь. — Знаешь, — спокойно и устало сказал Поттер, — как-то никогда не думал, что придется... я же могу... умею... Хоркрукс — это не так сложно и не так страшно... — он покачал головой. — Нет. Нельзя. Вот так.

Его рука поднялась, перечеркивая стену, на конце палочки уже копились, готовые сорваться, послушные его голосу красно-золотые искры...  
  
Рон аппарировал. Впервые вот так мгновенно, без палочки, и каким-то чудом успел вывалиться у Гарри за спиной, свалить его с ног и заломить руку. Гарри извернулся, уходя из захвата, и со всей силы засветил ему в нос.   
  
— А, бля!  
  
Хлюпая кровью, Рон рванулся, опять подмял Поттера под себя, они покатились, мутузя друг друга по чему ни попадя, лягаясь и сопя. Он все старался обездвижить Гарри, придавить как-то, не дать дотянуться до палочки, но тот умудрялся ускользать и бил снова и снова, коротко и резко выдыхая, пока наконец не угодил под ложечку.  
  
Рон задохнулся, задергался, как червяк, на которого наступили ненароком: вздохнуть никак не получалось, перед глазами уже плыли цветные пятна, и тут сверху раздалось:  
  
— Анапнео!  
  
Он со свистом втянул воздух и перекатился набок; Гарри сидел рядом, в луже, по которой они, оказывается, катались.  
  
— У тебя кровь, — сказал он. — И грязь. На носу.  
  
— И хер с ней, — просипел Рон. — Вставай, почищу.

— Прости, — сказал Поттер и всхлипнул, окончательно парализовав Рона. — Она умрет шестого января.

— Почему шестого? — брякнул Рон, прежде чем понял, о чем Гарри говорит.  
  
— Потому что шестого — Festum regum, праздник королей, и этот король должен поклониться ей... Не спрашивай, Рон. Я ни хрена не понимаю. Но она сказала про Фестум, она знала, о чем Джин говорила с Эмрисом, и она знала, что я тонул в озере... Я не верю ей — но разве я имею право ей не верить?  
  
— Кто она-то? — почти без голоса спросил Рон, вглядываясь — как будто на грязном и измученном лице Гарри со светлыми дорожками слез по темным разводам можно было прочесть ответ.   
  
— Женщина. Вроде как врач, пришла, пока ты Гермиону отводил. Пришла и сказала всё это. Что здесь она умрет. А там — будет жить. Королевой. Джиневрой. — Гарри передернулся и добавил: — Логично, да. Сказала и исчезла, как растаяла в коридоре. 

— Какого хуя там? Она же обещала, что никто!.. — И понял, что сказал, но был уже поздно.  
  
— Никто — что? — спросил Гарри так, что у него и мысли не осталось соврать.

— Не войдет. Туда. В стену.  
  
— Когда? Когда ты с ней говорил?

— Я в душе не ебу, с кем говорил! — выкрикнул Рон. — Голос был, там, в стене, когда мы провалились. Вроде баба, и пообещала, что никто больше не войдет и не выйдет.  
  
— Что, просто так пообещала? По доброте душевной? — Гарри говорил ровно, но от его ровного голоса поджилки тряслись.  
  
— Н-нет. Но Джин здесь ни при чем! О ней вообще речи не было! Ни о ком не было, кроме...  
  
— Рон. Договаривай.  
  
— Кроме нас. Меня. Я... я ей пообещал кое-что — ну, чтобы нас выпустили. Но я это... сдержал бы... Если бы надо было! Но ведь ничего!!! — он понял, что срывается на крик, и заткнулся.

— Блядь, — вдруг сказал Поттер и засмеялся — так же внезапно, как до этого давился слезами, — блядь, да вы просто, блядь, обещальщики все, Уизли! Вам это в кайф, что ли?

Рон посмотрел, примерился и от души с разворота заехал ему в нос.  
  
Гарри потряс головой, сплюнул кровь. Посидел еще немного, странно раскачиваясь взад-вперед, и встал.  
  
— Почистишь? Обещал.  
  
Рон молча поднял палочку.

 

***

— Да не надо к нему сейчас!

Рон почти кричал. Гермиона, когда он её разбудил, вскочила как подорванная и если не врезала ему за то, что не разбудил вовремя, то только потому, что торопилась. К Гарри, конечно. К Гарри, который стряс с него обещание не возвращаться в госпиталь хотя бы сегодня в обмен на обещание не прогонять его шестого. Шестого января, в последний, по словам бабы-из-стены, день.

— Гермионе не говори, — добавил он.

Ладно Гермионе — а как быть с мамой? Наверно, даже хорошо, что в Нору Рон возвращался один. Спрашивать, куда собралась Герми, сил не было: главное, чтобы не к Гарри.

В Норе было тихо. Здесь сейчас всегда было тихо, даже дети шумели меньше обычного: кто знал, кто ловил настроение в воздухе. «Билл замаялся совсем, — подумал Рон. — И где они — гулять ушли, что ли? А мама с папой?»

— Рон? — Билл спускаться не торопился, оглядывался назад, будто за спиной было что-то, за чем нужно присматривать.

— Где все?

— Мама спит. Папа с ней.

— Спит?!

— Плохо себя почувствовала. Целители сказали — покой и отсутствие стресса, а поскольку это не представляется возможным... — И, не дожидаясь вопроса, продолжил: — Приходила Андромеда. Сказала, что заберет старших на Новый год. Или всех, если захотите. Ты как? 

Это был выход. Наполовину, но управиться с одними младшими вдвое легче. Хрен знает, вообще-то. Если учесть, как Хьюго зациклен на Тедди, может, лучше отправить всех?

— А как она с ними одна?

Билл потер щеку:

— Не одна. Миссис Малфой, насколько я понял, тоже будет. С внуком.

— Миссис?..

Внутри по-прежнему было никак. Ну, миссис Малфой. Не хуже, чем оставлять их всех здесь.

— Помогу одеться, — он кивнул и пошел наверх.

 

***

Голоса слышались из бывшей комнаты Перси, теперь переделанной под спальню девочек.  
  
— Мама болеет. — Рон узнал Ала. — Спит и спит, знаешь, как Спящая Красавица. Наверно, её заколдовала злая ведьма.  
  
— Спящая к'асавица? — протянула Рози.— Её должен поцеловать п'инц, и тогда она п’оснется!  
  
— Я папе сказал. — Рон почти видел, как Ал хмурится. — И он поцеловал маму, но она не проснулась.  
  
— А твой папа ведь не п'инц? Надо поискать настоящего п'инца!  
  
— Не будет никакой принц целовать нашу маму!  
  
Рон вошел: так и есть, Джейми стоял напротив Рози, сжав кулаки, и, кажется, собирался реветь.  
  
— Ну так что, кто сейчас пойдет к Тедди на Новый год? И кто, если будет хорошо себя вести, сможет остаться там на ночь?

 

*** 

— Привет, — тихо сказал Эд Диггори и сделал шаг в палату, и прикрыл дверь, и встал перед Гарри: серьезный, аккуратный, сосредоточенный, напомнивший, что где-то есть нормальный мир с простым и понятным волшебством, с послушной владельцу магией; мир, более или менее добрый, почти всегда объяснимый.

— Ох ты, — пробормотал Эд, взглянув на кровать. — Меня Робардс… то есть, я сам ему предложил сходить, когда узнал от миссис Уизли… Короче, если от нас что-нибудь потребуется…

— Да наверно, ничего, — ответил Гарри. — Привет.

Эд мешал. За неделю Гарри освоился в больничном безумии, не то что привык — просто стал его частью. Процедуры, во время которых он аппарировал в Нору к мальчикам и Лили; чистящие чары, которые здесь разрешали, признавая их удобство — это происходило быстро, он успевал только выпить кофе, — и, собственно, всё. Мир замкнулся, и теперь он даже не боялся признаться себе, что дал ему, замкнутому миру, срок: если седьмого января ничего не случится, он начнет думать, как жить, работать, управляться с детьми, совмещать больницу и повседневность, от которой его сейчас с абсолютно роновой бездумной, простой щедростью освободил Рон Уизли. То есть не только Рон — еще Гермиона и, главное, Билл, который так и остался в Норе после Рождества, — но все они персонифицировались в Роне, потому что он единственный мог до Гарри достучаться и донести информацию. После стены и драки в Лощине им стало проще: у них теперь была общая тайна — проклятое шестое января, о котором решено было никому не говорить. Рон вполне объяснимо боялся за Герми и Молли; Гарри от одной мысли, что все рванут помогать, искать решение, которого, скорее всего, не было, соболезновать, мог положить любого, кто сунется не в свое дело.

То, что женщина не солгала, он понял в Лощине. Потом они с Роном обсуждали поход к стене, и Рон клялся, что в этот раз ничего не видел и не слышал, не почувствовал, не учуял; пересказал Гарри все разговоры про чистую кровь, про его, Поттера, силу, и даже то слово, сюзерен, всплыло в рассказе, — и было каким-то невыразимым облегчением поговорить с ним об этом, не вспоминая про странную, больную тягу, которая пёрла из них всё лето.

Рон, сбиваясь, говорил, что это, наверно, стена виновата; Гарри не хотел и не мог спорить, да и не имело сейчас значения, почему их занесло; только он-то всего лишь отвечал на дикую, физически — как ветер, как вода — ощутимую, обжигающую волну, несущуюся к нему от Рона и сносившую все доводы рассудка, возникавшие на её пути.

Но сейчас, в декабре, стена молчала, по его словам. Гарри же точно знал, что в её недрах, в неведомом Логрисе мир пришел в движение, мир менялся: так приближается праздник — перемены начинаются исподволь, а потом ты видишь, что вокруг тебя всё готово… к Рождеству, например: дома украшены снаружи и внутри, и еловой хвоей пахнет даже на улице, и лица людей меняются в предвкушении радости… Там, за стеной, творилось примерно такое же: там ждали. Но ждать — не значило получить.

Диггори кашлянул. Протянул руку и дотронулся до его плеча.

— Гарри. Я пойду тогда? Ты просто знай…

— Да. Спасибо, Эд. Вот что: если надо там написать какое-нибудь заявление об отпуске, чтобы не задним числом, ты тогда сову пришли? Или сам загляни, если нетрудно: тут же камины работают.

Эд посветлел лицом, не улыбнулся, конечно, но явно выдохнул, кивнул и исчез.

А Гарри остался. Ждать Рона, который должен был придти к шести. И шестого января — тоже ждать.

 

***

Гермиона пропадала в библиотеках и в Отделе Тайн, перелопачивая всю информацию, до которой могла дотянуться, до которой не могла — дотягивалась и всё равно изучала. Отдел Тайн притих, затаился. Им не простили перевода Джинни в госпиталь святого Варфоломея, но и возразить не могли: наглости не хватило объявить живую женщину охраняемым артефактом.   
  
Они, как умели, готовились к шестому: собрали всё, что могли собрать, все немногие полезные вещи, оставшиеся после войны. Меч Гриффиндора ждал своего часа в Норе, мантия-невидимка лежала под подушкой на поставленной для Гарри в палате кровати. Гарри знал, что этого делать не следовало, но Рон нехотя согласился, и он два раза ходил в Запретный Лес искать выброшенный столько лет назад Воскрешающий камень. Бесполезно: заметенный снегом лес надежно хранил всё, что в него попало, и возвращать не собирался.

  
Ничего, на самом деле, у них не было — кроме надежды, которая, как известно… Впрочем, Рон и тут умудрился отметиться, исправить старинную мудрость. 

— Почему так говорят-то? — Он сидел на подоконнике, рыжея на фоне черного прямоугольника окна. — Ну, надежда умирает последней? Предпоследней же.   
— Чего?   
— Последним умирает надеющийся, — Рон фыркнул, словно хотел извиниться, — по идее, так.  
— Дурацкие у тебя идеи.  
— Это да, — охотно согласился Рон. — Это я могу. Завтра тогда я раньше приду, днем. Ты давай тут.   
  
Он неловко ткнул Гарри в плечо, оглянулся на Джинни и вышел из палаты.   
Пятое января закончилось.

 

***

Спать Рон почти перестал, тем более в их с Гарри старой спальне.

 Когда он первый раз проснулся там один — чуть не рехнулся, соображая, как сюда попал и какой сейчас год. Понял только, когда вскочил слишком резко, и заныла нога. Он догадывался, почему убрел туда накануне, но вспомнить, как все случилось, не мог. Гермиона ждала на кухне с антипохмельным и посмотрела так, что больше он не напивался. Но старая кровать и плакаты «Пушек» на стенах успокаивали, хрен знает почему. 

Гермионы уже не было: ушла в Министерство. Кажется, наступи конец света, она и то пошла бы. Что она ищет и как, Рон не спрашивал: нашла бы — сказала. Уточнять, допытываться сил не было, и так по её лицу было ясно — не находится ничего.

Сам он отсиживал день дома, не приходя в сознание: так его приложил Джордж, которого он, плюнув на все, вызвал-таки в Нору.

Рон читал детям вслух. Это было самое легкое — говорить чужие слова. Билл ушел в банк, мама по-прежнему лежала. Папа иногда подменял, но хватало его ненадолго. Блин, Рон не знал, за какие заслуги им достались такие дети. Что они попросту напуганы до ступора, думать не хотелось. По крайней мере, ели они нормально и спали без кошмаров: следилками Нора была просто нашпигована.

— Больше чем полдня не просижу, — предупредил Джордж, окинув гостиную взглядом. — И особо ни на что не рассчитывай.

Рон только кивнул. Половины дня ему хватило.

Он был уверен, что и в ночь на шестое не уснет, но под утро все-таки отрубился и все проспал — и как ушла Гермиона, и как появилась Андромеда: просить ее слишком часто у Рона совести на хватало, но сегодня деваться было некуда.

Ему снился лес: не то лес Дин — он бродил там, искал палатку, едва не помирая с тоски; не то Запретный, засыпанный снегом, и он рылся в этом снегу, старался откопать что-то… Не что-то, конечно, а Воскрешающий камень. Само собой, они всё о нем знали, но не попробовать не могли, да только без толку: камень пропал, как сквозь землю провалился. 

Так что никакого «раньше» не вышло.

Пока Рон очухался от своего кошмара, пока всё собрал, пока перекинулся словом-другим с Андромедой, да навестил маму, да прорвался сквозь детей... Меч под дезиллюминационным заклятием висел за спиной: Рон едва успевал уворачиваться, чтобы кто-нибудь его не нащупал. Не хватало только, чтобы его спалили сейчас; Лонгботтом без звука выдал ему всё, что требовалось, но Рон понимал: попадись они, Невиллу бы и титул хранителя меча Гриффиндора нифига не помог.

В коридоре было полутемно: лампы по дневному времени не горели. Рон сделал шаг — и застыл на месте: у окна, напротив двери в джиннину палату, спиной к нему стоял Гарри.

 

***

 … Он все равно оказался не готов. Мантия-невидимка, палочка, которую он уже не убирал со стула, на котором обычно сидел Рон, — всё было бессмысленно, бесполезно, ненужно.

Это случилось в полдень, с первым ударом старинных больничных часов — их звук полз, растекался где-то на улице, и к нему резким отвратительным диссонансом вдруг добавился истеричный писк приборов. Гарри на все эти аппараты-мониторы давно внимания не обращал: он следил за Джинни — но Джинни не изменилась, не вздрогнула, никто не возник посреди палаты в дыму и пламени. Просто спустя минуту у кровати уже толпились врачи, пожилая женщина-целитель, дежурившая с утра, проговаривала заклинание, проверяя, не наложены ли новые чары. Остальные быстро и слаженно сдергивали с Джинни одеяло, стягивали зеленую больничную рубаху, обнажая грудь… Гарри просто развернули спиной к кровати и выпихнули из палаты.

— Мистер Поттер, при реанимационных мероприятиях присутствовать нельзя, — крикнул кто-то вслед, и дверь захлопнулась.

Гарри прошел четыре шага — через коридор к окну — и замер. Он готовился к чему угодно, но не думал, что это окажется… простая, человеческая смерть. Не думал.

Двор медицинского музея, куда выходили окна их крыла, был какой-то не такой. Все эти дни Гарри видел его мельком — и даже при «мельком» было понятно: двор другой. Сводчатые арки ниш и дверей оказались выше и уже, проем входа закрывался не решеткой, а самыми настоящими массивными воротами с пиками поверху, и сейчас эти ворота медленно поднимались, а за ними виднелись мост и дорога, уводящая к далекому лесу на холме. Часы перестали бить, и теперь во дворе слышалось только лязганье металла и фырканье коней. Всадники, выстроившись в ряд, склонили головы перед темноволосым человеком с фибулой-драконом на плече. Такой же дракон полз по красному штандарту в руках знаменосца. Человек с фибулой, не говоря ни слова, кивнул им в ответ — и отряд, развернувшись, направился к воротам. Они ехали шагом, но уже на мосту дали шпоры, конь командира взвился на дыбы, остальные лошади вскинули морды, пар заклубился в холодном воздухе, отряд прибавил ходу и ускоряющейся рысью понесся по дороге к лесу. Мужчина с фибулой смотрел им вслед, не двигаясь, и в его взгляде не было ничего, кроме отчаяния и надежды. Той, самой, которая умирает последней.

 

***

— Ты чего здесь? — спросил Рон, подходя.— На уборку выгнали? А что поздно так?

Гарри не двинулся, прилип к этому окну, будто не слышал. 

 — Гарри?

Тот повернулся.

— Там… реанимация. А тут… — он кивнул на двор, — король.

— Кто?! — переспросил Рон. — Этот? Артур? Здесь? Пошли, — он потянул Гарри к лестнице. — Чего ты стоишь?! Давай же!

— Нет, это… это я увидел. Как отряд выезжает из замка. А сейчас…

Рон взглянул в окно: двор был пуст, рыжеволосая девушка, наверно, регистратор, ежась от холода в тонком халате, спешила к дверям, прижимая к груди стопку папок.

Рона передернуло.  
  
— Умеют, суки. Как с тем мечом... Стой! Какая еще реанимация?!

Гарри повернулся спиной к окну:

— Там, — он кивнул на палату, — ей стало плохо. Все эти их аппараты как рехнулись, — снял очки и спросил, как в школе: — Что делать-то, Рон?

 Меч ерзал по спине, жутко хотелось почесаться. Мыслей не было никаких — будто вымело всё. Не с кем было драться, некуда бежать спасать. От Гарри пахло тоской — без всякой магии, так же, как пахло от Джорджа.  
  
Рон успел только встать рядом с ним — и тут сзади открылась дверь.  
  
— Мистер Поттер? Можете войти.

 

***

— ... Остановка сердца, но с этим мы умеем справляться, мистер Поттер, — врач не улыбался, но явно был доволен. — Пока состояние стабилизировалось, вы останетесь здесь?

Они с Роном синхронно кивнули.

Женщина-целитель, потрепав его по плечу, сказала:

— Никаких чар не было, Гарри. Но я слежу, не беспокойся. 

 Он кивнул еще раз. 

 Следующий приступ начался ровно в шесть, с первым же ударом часов.

— По расписанию, блядь, — бессильно выругался Рон, когда их опять выгнали в коридор. А что им еще оставалось?

В темном зимнем окне почти ничего не было видно, хотя все предыдущие вечера двор подсвечивался как театральная декорация. В неясных очертаниях стен угадывался… да нет, виделся черный зимний лес, белая, занесенная снегом дорога — и по ней, по поземке, метавшейся между копытами коней, галопом несся отряд. Мир за окном был черно-белым, только алое знамя с драконом полыхало над командиром, словно горело в негасимом пламени. 

— Что? — спросил Рон. — Гарри, ты не молчи, что там?

— Они едут.

 

 ***

Врачи ушли — и самым страшным в палате было то, что Джинни не менялась, может, только добавилось синяков на руках от поспешных уколов, но на синяки целитель уже не заморачивалась. 

— Рон, — сказал Гарри, когда они промолчали не час, а целую вечность, наверно. — Рон, я не смогу. Я не хочу, чтобы она умерла. Нет. 

— Ну ты... давай подождем? Может, они пугают?

Хотя и так всё было понятно: второй раз врачи возились гораздо дольше, и беготни было больше. Гарри посмотрел на него жалко и сел на стул.

 Темпус они перестали вызывать после девяти. Смотрели на маггловские часы на стене: длинная стрелка, дергаясь, двигалась по кругу, отсчитывала время до полуночи. У Рона внутри тоже дергалось и тряслось.

Гарри был прав. Оба они знали, что прав, но решиться не могли, пока две стрелки не встали поперек, разрезав циферблат пополам.

— Гарри. — Рон встал. — Пойдем?

— Нет, подожди. Может…

— Да не может, — возразил Рон, но сел обратно и закрыл глаза. Тиканье слышалось само собой, как будто часы шли в голове. Сидеть было невмоготу: он начал было снова прилаживать за спину меч, пихнул Гарри в бок, показывая — берем? — но тот покачал головой.   
  
Нет? Зато можно было сделать хоть что-то: подумать, что Невиллу неслабо прилетит, если узнают, вынести укрытый чарами меч из палаты и пристроить его за кофейным автоматом. Вернувшись, Рон сунул мантию-невидимку в карман и снова сел, уставившись на собственные руки. 

И даже не понял сначала, откуда взялась зона мертвой тишины справа — там, где сидел Гарри. Тот перестал дышать, кажется. Открыл глаза: приборы не пищали и не верещали истерично, как в предыдущий раз — просто по всем экранам тянулись ровные, без скачков и изгибов зеленые линии. Прямые, как лучи Авады.

— Дверь, — пробормотал Гарри, — дверь, Рон.

Он произнес Колопортус быстрее, чем подумал, на автомате. Обернулся — Гарри снимал капельницы, отрывал пластыри, вытаскивал трубки, укутывал Джинни в одеяло. Легко подхватил и передал Рону.

— Держи, я всех аппарирую сам.

Джинни была… невесомая. Совершенно, невозможно легкая, как будто от неё сейчас оставалась только душа. И эта душа лежала в их руках, и они должны были отнести её… блядь!

Гарри обнял их обоих, прижался так, что Джинни оказалась надежно укрытой между ними, взмахнул палочкой и произнес шепотом:

— Годрикова Лощина.

 Последнее, что увидел Рон перед аппарацией, были часы: без пятнадцати полночь.

 

***

Дом Поттеров выглядел огромным темным пятном на фоне занесенного снегом сада и светлевшей за ним стены. Гарри пристроил голову Джинни себе на плечо, и Рону всё казалось, что она просто устала и спит, так устала, что даже не может обнять Гарри за шею. Сугробов за последние дни намело изрядно, и пока они пробирались к стене, Рон спрашивал себя: что, им придется положить её на снег и отойти? Хорошо, что Гарри взял одеяло, каждый порыв ветра забивался под свитер и вымораживал, хотя куда уж больше, казалось? Замерзло всё — и внутри, и снаружи.

Но Логрис тоже приготовился к встрече. Это была даже не та щель, через которую они выбрались летом: на этот раз в стене был сделан самый настоящий пролом, в который можно было войти, не пригибаясь и не перешагивая через камни.

Гарри замер на минуту — и шагнул вперед, Рон за ним.

Из похожего на предыдущее внутри стены был только свет: приглушенный, золотистый. Никакой каменной пыли и крошки. Пространство между входом и второй стороной стены оказалось покрыто травой — самой настоящей, летней, темно-зеленой травой с желтыми цветочками-звездочками гусиного лука. Рон присел, пощупал: точно, июньская, даже чуть жесткая уже.

Гарри укладывал Джинни, разворачивая одеяло; она выглядела такой неправильной, неестественной в зеленом больничном балахоне, блеклом на фоне настоящей, живой зелени. Рон поднял голову, чтобы не видеть, и ахнул: вторая стена, которая, похоже, закрывала от них Логрис, становилась почти прозрачной. Там, на дороге в лесу, переступали с ноги на ногу замерзающие кони, тихо переговаривались всадники, штандарт с драконом переливался ярко-красным, а командир держал в поводу прекрасную, как сон, белую лошадь, пока без седока, в богато украшенной сбруе и с огромной меховой накидкой, перекинутой через седло.

Словно в ответ на его возглас Гарри тоже выдохнул, так, что Рон услышал, и посмотрел в сюда, в здесь: трава росла, обнимая Джинни, превращаясь в зеленое тяжелое платье с золотыми искрами, появлявшимися из цветов. А вот ей не было тяжело: щеки её порозовели, ресницы вздрогнули — и она вздохнула полной грудью.

Гарри зажал рот ладонью и поднял голову, ища Рона глазами — лучше бы не искал, не смотрел, нельзя было ни видеть, ни знать его таким.

 Отряд встрепенулся, выстраиваясь в две колонны. Знаменосец и командир со свободной лошадью выехали вперед, к стене. Джинни дышала ровно и спокойно и улыбалась чему-то во сне. Живая. Настоящая.

Рон затылком почувствовал неладное за спиной: оглянулся — проем, в который они вошли, мутнел, сад в снегу исчезал, таял, его скрывали проявляющиеся серые камни.

«Никто не сможет сюда войти», — вспомнил он.

 — Гарри, — позвал Рон, — валим отсюда. Оно закрывается.

Поттер наклонился над Джинни, явно собираясь поднять её с травы. Стена со стороны Лощины темнела и становилась все плотнее.

Рон позвал громче:

— Гарри! — и вдруг понял, что бесполезно. Никуда он отсюда по-хорошему не уйдет, застрянет в этом сером, как... Плевать, пусть потом хоть убивает!

Он рванул Гарри на себя, не дав ему коснуться Джин, — тот забился, но Рон, почти держа его на весу, падал сквозь серое спиной вперед туда, в Годрикову Лощину, в их Англию из этого сраного промежутка, дыры между мирами.

Он успел еще бросить взгляд и через серую муть увидел, как командир отряда стоит на одном колене, а Джинни, улыбаясь, принимает его руку, чтобы сесть на белую лошадь.

Они выкатились на снег, Гарри сопротивлялся, выдираясь из его рук.  «Опять на том же самом месте», — подумал Рон, прежде чем ему прилетело-таки в висок. Перед глазами взорвались фейерверки — и стало темно.

 

ИНТЕРМЕДИЯ  
  
…Они были ужасно забавными, эти два друга. Пожалуй, только сыновья Моргаузы и Лота, оркнейские братья, веселили её больше. Те тоже дрались, а потом зализывали друг другу раны. Вот и сейчас: темноволосый, их знаменитый Гарри Поттер наклонился над рыжим другом, бормотал что-то, сжимая палочку. Рыжий завозился на снегу, покрутил головой, Гарри помог ему подняться — и они так и остались сидеть в снегу, прямо под ней, опустив головы. Как будто на белом снежном покрывале могли прочесть тайные письмена, открывающие истину.  
  
Истину знала она. Случайная игра, начавшаяся летом с их неудачной попытки взять стену приступом, продолжилась самым непредсказуемым образом. Никто не мог предвидеть этого: ни древние боги холмов и источников, ни те, кому приносили жертвы римляне, ни солнцеподобный Митра, ни новый скромный бог, во имя которого теперь строили каменные храмы. И даже старик, который всегда мешал ей, мешал даже когда спал в гроте на берегу озера, — тоже не знал. 

Хотя… Она задумалась, подставляя узкую ладонь под снежинки. Кто-то же ведь назвал рыжую женщину, жену Гарри Поттера, именем давно умершей юной королевы? 

Она верила в судьбу, удачу и свои силы. Непочтительно почитала богов, никогда не спорила с Мирддином, но старый прорицатель не любил её и вечно возникал на пути, путал планы. Она хотела власти над Логрисом, проклятый старик угадал, удалил её, но уничтожить не смог. Теперь он спит, Артур правит, а она… что ж, она оставила им страну, которая погибнет. Потому что она, Моргана, так решила. Потому что судьба привела в сад другого мира, куда она выманила короля, женщину с королевским именем. Потому что Артур полюбил её, как только увидел — полюбил так, что Моргана удивлялась: неужели никто за эти полгода не увидел золотой искры в его сердце, не почувствовал пламени, сжигавшего короля изнутри?

И как после этого можно не верить в судьбу? Рыжая Джиневра погубит их всех короля, рыцарей, спящего старика — погубит, не ведая, что творит. А ей, Моргане, достанется иной мир. Мир, в котором люди куда наивнее, чем в Логрисе. Мир, в котором никакой Мирддин-Мерлин не сможет помешать ей. Мир, где волшебников куда больше, чем в прежние времена, но все они — все! — бессильны против её чар. Как один из них тонул в зачарованном озере! Как второй метался, запертый в стене! Никто не смог противостоять ей.   
  
И тем более никто не сможет противостоять теперь, когда она унесла из Логриса символ власти. Он будет храниться здесь, в пустом разрушенном доме, который все обходят стороной. 

Ветер растрепал ей волосы, она убрала рыжую прядь с лица и провела рукой рядом с собой. Пальцы дрогнули: несмотря на зимний холод, лезвие Калибурна было теплым, словно жило своей жизнью, словно в нем текла кровь пораженных им врагов. Великий меч, главный меч Логриса пришел в новый мир и обретал в нем новую силу. 

И, как будто они могли услышать её, двое внизу заговорили. Рыжий Рон обнял темного Гарри и хрипло сказал:

— Меч. 

Она не удержалась от почти беззвучного смешка. Ничто не происходит просто так, она не ошиблась, выбрав этих. 

— Я его спрятал, надо вернуть. 

Она почти свесилась со стены, наблюдая за ними.

 — Сейчас, Рон, — пробормотал второй, — сейчас пойдем. Ты же понимаешь, что там начнется?

 Рон вздохнул.

— Может, и к лучшему. Чтобы не думать. Что я сделал, Рон, а?

— Ну да, конечно. Вот похоронить ее — вон там, — Рыжий вздернул подбородок, словно указывал направление — куда-то в деревню, — было бы самое то. И раз в год приходить рассказывать про детей. Ты о детях-то подумал?

Гарри помотал головой. 

— Оно и видно. Вставай, пошли.

Рон поднялся, отряхиваясь от снега, и протянул руку. 

Гарри встал, но отвернулся и уткнулся лбом в стену. 

Если бы они подняли головы. Если бы посмотрели вверх. Она усмехнулась. 

Рон узнал бы смешок — один из тех, которые сводили его с ума в стене.

Гарри узнал бы прекрасный меч из озера. 

Но они постояли в тишине, сделали пару шагов назад и пропали, по очереди, рыжий — первым, с безвкусным, вульгарным шумом и треском.   
  
Моргана проследила, как искры от их заклинаний оседают на снег, поднялась и пошла по стене, спускаясь к дому Поттеров.  
Милая девушка, стройная и тонкая, с копной вьющихся рыжих волос. Она выглядела бы совсем обыкновенной, если бы не длинное белое платье, сливающееся со снегопадом, и огромный двуручный меч с искрой, пробегающей по рукояти, который она закинула на плечо.

 


	3. Chapter 3

…Действовали они так слаженно и быстро, словно их несколько лет учили именно этому — нарушать закон, а не защищать его. Безо всяких разговоров было понятно, что в госпитале начнется — или уже бушует — скандал. Что и подтвердили полицейские машины, вовсю мигавшие красным и синим на Хосьер-Лэйн.

Рон только выругался сквозь зубы, накидывая мантию-невидимку. Гарри кивнул ему и в открытую пошел к неприметному входу, который вел с улицы в отделение для магов. Магнитный пропуск сработал, они поднялись на второй этаж, еще одна дверь с писком открылась — и Гарри почти уткнулся в полицейского, караулившего вход.

Он поднял и развел руки, показывая, что они пусты, сделал пару шагов вперед, освобождая проход невидимому Рону, и сказал:

— Вы, наверно, меня ждете? Я — Поттер.

В начавшейся суматохе мимо правоохранителей всех мастей мог бы пройти не то что Рон с его выучкой — целый отряд Дамблдора, печатая шаг, как на параде. Его обхлопали, обыскивая, Батленд, аврор, неловко, словно извиняясь, произнес: «Экспеллиармус», палочка вылетела из кармана куртки, — но всё это не имело значения.

Он смотрел на дверь пустой палаты, где еще стояли капельницы, где работали маггловские эксперты в комбинезонах и масках, где переговаривались, фотографировали — где больше не было Джинни. Где её не было… навсегда.

— Поттер! — его дернули за плечо. — Повторяю: где Рональд Уизли?

Гарри тупо посмотрел на спрашивающего. Тупо, насколько он понял, у него получилось без малейшего напряга.

— Он аппарировал первым. Может, ошибся? У него бывают проблемы с аппара…

— Откуда аппарировал? — раздался знакомый голос.

Они шли из комнаты медперсонала: огромный Шеклболт; озадаченный Робардс; вздрюченный, как наркоман в ломке, мистер ОТ, — и, самое страшное, заплаканная, поджавшая губы, злая Гермиона.

— Герми, — сказал он — потому что только она одна-единственная здесь могла потребовать от него объяснений и оправданий.

— Что вы сделали, Гарри?! — спросила она. — Где Джинни? Где Рон?

Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть лиц, никого не видеть вообще и сказал — себе, а не им:

— Я отнес её в Лощину. В Логрис.

Сказал — и удивился, что это всё можно было выразить несколькими словами.

Кингсли схватил его за локоть и поволок куда-то, как выяснилось, в соседнюю, не занятую палату. Пустота внутри разрасталась и, преодолев какие-то неизвестные Гарри пределы, превратилась в… свободу? Нет, в абсолютный, безграничный похуизм. Он сел, на этот раз —на кровать, как будто теперь можно было сесть на кровать.

— Что вы сделали, Поттер? Где Джиневра? Где Уизли? — мистер ОТ старался не орать, но получалось плохо, он все время сбивался на визг.

Министр пыхтел, осмысляя сказанное, вдыхал и выдыхал как огромное морское животное, темная блестящая кожа только добавляла сходства.

— Гарри, — рассудительно пробасил он, — надеюсь, у тебя были основания и ты сможешь объяснить…

Робардс тоже говорил что-то, но Гарри смотрел на Гермиону. Та прижала сжатые кулаки к груди, словно собиралась напасть на него, и выдохнула только одно слово:

— Зачем?

Объяснить всё именно Гермионе оказалось просто.

— Потому что она умирала, — сказал он, глядя в её темные мокрые глаза, — потому что она умерла бы совсем, если бы я не отнес её. Не трогайте Уизли, он ни при чём, я его заставил.

Кого он хотел обмануть? Гермиона не удержалась — покивала с понимающим видом и сказала зло:

— Конечно-конечно, мальчик Ронни все делал под Империусом!

— Империус? — осекся мистер ОТ. — Непростительные?!

Робардс рявкнул:

— Поттер!

И только Кингсли прогудел:

— Миссис Уизли пошутила. Неловко. Гарри, с Роном мы разберемся потом. Я читал доклад Отдела Тайн о Логрисе, насколько это было связано с Джинни?

— Господин Министр, — похоже, Робардсу и ОТ одновременно пришли в голову схожие мысли и они закружили вокруг Кингсли, приговаривая: «Удалить магглов», «Полностью в нашей юрисдикции», «Дело, требующее особого расследования», «Они будут только рады скинуть висяк», «Примите меры, чтобы информация не просочилась…», «Начальник их участка, Джошуа Рейс, я сейчас приведу его…», «Мы не можем стереть им память, учитывая сложившиеся контакты…», «Это решается на уровне Нью-Скотленд-Ярда», «Ну так свяжитесь с ними», «Миссис Уизли…»

— Миссис Уизли!

Гермиона, которая все это время так и смотрела на него молча, с трудом перевела взгляд на Робардса.

— Нам нужен кто-то из полицейских, на уровне суперинтенданта, я думаю. У вас есть их контакты?

Гермиона собралась. Нахмурилась, прикидывая, кивнула.

— У меня в сумке, в ординаторской, маггловский телефон, там есть номер…

Робардс невежливо подтолкнул её к двери:

— Ну так бегом, миссис Уизли!

Она еще раз взглянула на Гарри и вышла.

 

***  
Ну и орали же они!

Рон представить не мог, как Гарри всё это вытерпит — после того, что было. Или наоборот, отвлечется хоть как-то?

 Сам он застрял в нише у кофейного автомата. Все выходы были перекрыты: не авроратскими, маггловской полицией, но аппарировать с места тоже дураков не было; наверняка любые чары отслеживались. По крайней мере, отправили бы сюда самого Рона — он точно наложил бы все распознающие, сколько знал. И Хоменум Ревеллио впридачу.

Днем он присмотрел себе путь к отступлению через пожарную дверь, Гарри объяснил, зачем она нужна и почему никогда не закрывается. Но сейчас и там дежурил маггл в черной форме. Время шло, из палаты всё еще слышались рев ОТ, бас Кингсли, резкий тенор Робардса — только Гарри то ли молчал, то ли отвечал слишком тихо. Хлопнула дверь, простучали шаги, частые и резкие, вроде как женские. 

И вдруг что-то затрещало, маггл у двери сорвал с пояса какую-то черную коробочку — треск шел как раз из нее, — поднес к уху и, дернув головой, рявкнул:

— Есть, сэр!

И пошел.

«Ну да, — сообразил Рон. — Наши себе дело забрали».

Наконец-то. И, едва маггл скрылся за углом, метнулся к двери. Он понятия не имел, какова площадь отслеживания чар, а потому скатился донизу, перешел внутренний двор, где Гарри совсем недавно видел короля, —и только тогда аппарировал. Куда — он тоже решил заранее, только не думал, что появится здесь так поздно, около двух пополуночи. По идее, «Дырявый котел» еще не должен был закрыться.

Так и оказалось: за столами допивали свое последние посетители, Ханна, подперев рукой подбородок, устало следила за ними.

— Ханна, — позвал он тихо.

Что значит старая школа: она даже не обернулась, только вздрогнула.

— Это я, Рон. Мне надо… одну штуку здесь оставить, для Нева. Скажешь, чтобы забрал? Лучше сегодня.

— Давай мне.

— Нет. Я лучше… — Мысль явилась сама: — Скажи ему — где мы вишневый компот стянули.

Она молча кивнула.

В кладовке было полутемно и прохладно, но не холодно. Рон снял чары с меча, скинул мантию, аккуратно уложил все под полку, повернулся и замер на месте: вот здесь. Он с закрытыми глазами узнал бы место: вот здесь стоял он, вот здесь Гарри. Он провел рукой по деревянной стойке, к которой прислонялся… уже полгода, блядь, назад, когда все было хорошо... то есть не было, конечно, но никто об этом еще не знал, — и аппарировал обратно.

Уже не прячась, прямо в коридор перед палатой Джинни. Бывшей палатой.

 

***

Рон держался так же, как давным-давно в Хогвартсе, когда их отлавливала и ругала за какие-то прегрешения Минерва. Была в нем неуловимая, но Гарри хорошо ощущаемая внутренняя наглость, свойственная, наверно, детям из нормальных семей: ну, поругают, но всё обойдется, меня же любят, да? Самому Поттеру этого всегда не хватало, и, несмотря на всё, что приключилось в его жизни потом, он отлично помнил ужас, самый страшный страх первого курса: я облажаюсь, меня отчислят, вернут домой к Дурслям, и всё хорошее кончится, не успев начаться. Что гриффиндорец-первокурсник из мира магглов мог знать о большой игре Альбуса Дамблдора, о сделанных ставках, в которых главной был он, Гарри Поттер, придурок-который-выжил?..

Зачем выжил-то? Чтобы вот так, своими руками, угробить рыжую девочку, сбежавшую ему навстречу с лестницы в Норе?

Если бы не эта толпа вокруг, он завыл бы. Но толпа галдела, гудела, шумела, требовала ответов.

Рон спокойно плюхнулся на стул, вытянув ноги, говорил что-то — только на Гермиону старался не смотреть, уж она весь их спектакль прочитала на раз, как в открытой книге, но после реплики про Империус держалась в тени. Копила силы, наверно.

Потом его опять дернули, несколько раз повторив, что сейчас все отправятся в аврорат. Снимать официальные показания, смотреть их с мистером Уизли воспоминания, разбираться в более спокойной обстановке. Как будто разбор мог что-то изменить.

Гарри встал — Рон, в сопровождении Батленда и Макларена уже шедший к двери, оглянулся на него: то ли подбодрить хотел, то ли убедиться, что Гарри тоже забирают, то ли… хрен знает. Но его толкнули в спину, вроде нечаянно, но сильно, и он вылетел в коридор.

 

***

В Нору они ввалились в половине седьмого утра. Выпотрошенные, как два рождественских карпа. Рон еще и охрипший: когда ОТ вылез из думосбора и, рехнувшись от видений Логриса, потребовал изъятия воспоминаний, он орал на него так, что голос сел.   
  
— Поймите, — ОТ едва из шкуры не выпрыгивал. — Это же невероятно! Логрис открылся вам! Мы можем продолжить исследование, увидеть ту самую магическую Британию, от которой ведут начало все дальнейшие…  
  
Гарри молчал. Рон, устав сипеть, тоже заткнулся, изучая пол под ногами. Смотреть на Гермиону, сначала разъяренную, потом, после думосбора, опять утирающую слезы, он не мог.  
ОТ распинался еще полчаса и заглох, только когда кто-то из невыразимцев приволок кипу маггловских бумаг: заключение врачей из госпиталя.   
  
Все трое — Кингсли, Робардс, ОТ — зарылись в них с головой. Гермиона, которой Кингсли предложил присоединиться, помотала головой и взяла у него только носовой платок, здоровенный, как простыня. Рон смотрел исподлобья, как она крутит его в руках, и не думал ни о чем.  
  
— Прошу прощенья, — сказал ОТ, первым оторвавшись от бумаг. — Примите мои соболезнования, мистер Поттер, мистер Уизли. Думаю, пока мы удовлетворимся воспоминаниями второго порядка.  
  
И нарочно медленно, гад, извлек из собственного виска белую нить, упаковал в пробирку и запечатал.

— Гарри, — Кингсли говорил будто через силу. — Мы передаем ваше дело Отделу Тайн. Но кто бы его ни расследовал, мы с Главным Аврором вынуждены…  
  
Гарри за все время не сказал ни слова. Делал что приказывали — палочки у них забрали сразу, — но больше ничего. У ОТ хватило совести про его воспоминания речи не заводить — а может, главным были видения Логриса, вот остальное он и не трогал пока. Рон и сдал-то не все, только до того момента, когда они с Гарри после драки сидели в снегу, и вопросов не возникло.   
  
Кингсли отвернулся, начеркал пару строк на пергаменте.  
  
— Вы отстранены, пока на две недели. Думаю, заключение за это время мы сделаем.

Поттер пожал плечами, как будто речь шла о лишнем выходном. Он на такие выходные и не претендовал никогда, а сейчас даже не дернулся.  
  
— Две недели, — повторил Кингсли, выводя подпись. Перо скрипело, разбрызгивая чернила. — Пока… Домашним арестом мы это не назовем, но покидать пределы магической Британии не рекомендуем. Приоре Инкантатем сняли? Верните им палочки, Робардс. Можете воспользоваться камином в моем кабинете.  
  
Они прошли мимо застывших у двери авроров — те смотрели мимо. Гермиона шла, не отставая ни на шаг. Каблуки стучали точь-в-точь как там, в госпитале.  
  
Мама, думал Рон. Папа. Билл, Джордж. Джейми, Ал, Лили.  
  
Как там говорил Дамблдор? Не жалей мертвых, жалей живых.

 

***

От камина он Гарри почти отпихнул — нехрен было тому первому лезть, — схватил горсть пороха, выкрикнул: «Нора!» — и вылетел в кухню. Что все спят, он почти не надеялся, но ослепнуть от яркого света точно не ожидал. Проморгался, едва успев увернуться от Гарри, который вывалился вторым, потом от Гермионы, обернулся…

— А вы что здесь?..

Здесь — были все трое: Перси в рабочей мантии, будто прямиком из Министерства, Билл в пижамных штанах и Джордж в своей обычной куртке из драконьей кожи.

С палочками в руках, так что диспозиция читалась на раз: двое против одного.

Заговорил, само собой, Джордж:

— Ронни, что за хуйню этот индюк несет насчет Джин? Где она?

— Будь любезен отойти, — отчеканил Перси. — Не знаю, каким образом они смогли убедить Министра в собственной невиновности, но факт остается фактом: Рональд и Гарри забрали Джиневру из больницы, где ей оказывали медицинскую помощь, и увезли в неизвестном направлении, что наверняка привело… Полагаю, родители должны знать… — говорил он все громче, срываясь на крик.

«Сука, дети же!» — успел подумать Рон.

— Силенцио.

Он обернулся: Гермиона опускала палочку.

— Всё, что Молли и Артур должны знать, они узнают от меня, — сказал Гарри.

— Я… — продолжить Рон не успел: Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет. Я сам. Герми, — он кивнул еле заметно, будто и шевелиться мог только через силу. — Спасибо!

Перси сделал попытку прорваться на лестницу. Билл придержал его, пропуская Гарри, повернулся, взмахнул палочкой, накладывая еще один слой изолирующих чар.

— Что?

Лицо у него было совсем серое, мятое не от шрамов, а от усталости. Нужно было сказать. Объяснить как-то то, чему объяснения не существовало.

После камина крутило живот — Рон попытался припомнить, когда ел в последний раз, и не смог. Братья смотрели на него, ждали.

— Акцио думосбор!

Он поднял глаза: Гермиона плюхнула на стол тот самый, министерский, и коротко взглянула на Рона.

…Без воспоминания легче не стало. Он сел, глядя на ступеньки и дальше — наверх, туда, куда ушел Гарри, — и прислушиваясь, хотя точно знал, что ни хрена не услышит.

Первым от думосбора оторвался Джордж, отфыркиваясь, будто вынырнул из воды.

— Джин что-то помнит?

Рон помотал головой, Джордж взглянул на него почти безразлично.

— Не худший вариант. Ладно, я пошел. Нужно будет, шли сову, — и исчез в камине.

Перси с Биллом вернулись одновременно.

— Можешь оставить? — спросил Билл.

Рон опять, как заводной болван у Гарри в тренажерке, помотал головой, возвратил воспоминание на место.

Перси уже раза два раскрывал рот — и захлопывал, не сказав ни слова.

— Фините инкантатем! — спохватилась Гермиона и обретший голос Перси откашлялся.

— Думаю, сейчас мое место здесь, — изрек он наконец. — Поддержать…

Его самого не поддержал никто — Перси обвел присутствующих взглядом и снова увял.

— Гермиона, — начал Билл, — может, пойдешь…

— Никуда я не пойду, Уильям Уизли!!! И не смейте говорить мне, что я должна уйти!

Рон подался к ней, чтобы — он сам не знал, что собирался сделать или сказать, но нельзя же было… Повернулся неловко и тут же понял, что еще кое-кто решил напомнить о себе: его гребаная нога. В этот раз не как обычно при Круциатусе: за секунду — до небес, — а медленно, неотвратимо, затапливая его целиком.

Кажется, он упал со стула, вцепившись в ногу обеими руками, потому что надо было оторвать её нахрен как можно быстрее, чтобы перестало болеть, дергая, выкручивая… Его хватали его за руки, поднимали, подставляли руки, не давая биться об пол, — но он отшвыривал их всех, рвал её, царапал, пытался дотянуться зубами — пока, наконец, кто-то не выкрикнул над головой:   
  
— Сомнио! — и все пропало.

 

***

 С каждой ступенькой ему становилось хуже, но это было то самое «хуже», которое лучше многих «лучше». Мертвое бесчувствие чуть ли не физически ощущаемо стекало вниз, как если бы ливень затопил второй, третий этажи Норы и теперь вода стремилась спуститься — чтобы соединиться с землей.

Почти всё время, проведенное в аврорате, Гарри думал о том, как сказать о случившемся Молли и Артуру, подсознательно надеясь, что братьев возьмет на себя Рон. В Роне он не ошибся, но и братья — не так страшно, а вот родители… Все более-менее разумные, трезвые слова, обоснования, предложения посмотреть заключения врачей (да, он тоже прочитал заключения, но только потому, что этого от него ждали), — всё это осталось внизу, далеко внизу, в столовой, где — Гарри оглянулся — Билл, Джордж и Перси окружили стол, а Рон опять сидел на стуле, вытянув ноги, только сидел совсем по-другому, устало и… отчаянно, что ли? Наверно, он решил проблему объяснений одним махом, опять использовав воспоминание.

Но у Гарри впереди была темная спальня с сонным дыханием, неведение Молли, боль и жалость. Такая жалость, что он захлебнулся на мгновение, вдохнув её, как очень плотный, почти твердый воздух, — и выдохнуть уже не смог: она тут же угнездилась внутри, разрывая прежнее существование, устраиваясь поудобнее, словно Гарри был её домом, и она пришла к нему поселиться навечно.

Молли спала, слабо горел ночник, из чашки на столе резко пахло травяным отваром, у темного окна, в котором неестественно отсвечивал белым занесенный снегом двор, на кровати, трансфигурированной из кресла, спал Артур. Об Артуре Гарри пока почему-то думать не мог.

Он знал, кем была Джинни для матери, даже если Молли не уделяла ей достаточно внимания. Нет, не так: внимания Молли хватило бы на всех, это Джин старалась его избегать. Он знал, что ни Одри, ни Анджелина, ни далекая Флер, ни слишком близкая Гермиона — все вместе, по отдельности — не смогут не то что заменить, даже приблизиться… Он представил себя… не себя — их с Джинни, теряющими Лили, с ужасом осознал, что о них, детях, он еще не подумал, и как объяснить им — он не то что не представляет, просто не сможет, потому что врать нельзя, а правда… настолько неестественна, иррациональна и безжалостна, — и опять задохнулся. А потом понял, что стоит на коленях перед кроватью Молли, точнее, между их с Артуром кроватями, и гладит её по плечу.

Молли лежала на боку, поэтому просто открыла глаза — чуть прищурилась, пытаясь со сна понять, кто это пришел, пригляделась — и глаза мгновенно стали огромными, и Гарри увидел в них собственные ужас и боль, и слов так и не нашлось, он быстро обнял её, прижал к себе, забормотал в спутанные полуседые волосы:

— Нет-нет, с ней всё хорошо, Молли. С Джинни всё хорошо.

Он не добавил «я верю» или «я надеюсь», потому что нельзя было не верить, иначе… никаких оснований, никаких оправданий для его существования не оставалось. Он должен был знать — и знал: в этом далеком Логрисе у неё всё должно быть хорошо.

Молли попыталась отодвинуться, взглянуть ему в лицо, и он разжал руки. В размытом, неверном свете не было заметно её морщин, она казалась почти молодой — ну как тогда, когда они познакомились. Двадцать лет назад.

Он честно выдержал её испуганный, вопрошающий взгляд. И сказал шепотом:

— Она у Артура. В Логрисе. Она жива и у Артура, Молли.

Молли зажала рот ладонью и заплакала. Беззвучно, это было очень страшно. Потому что Гарри помнил, как она стонала, как кричала, когда погиб Фред, и тихое «м-м-м», пробивавшееся сквозь её руку, пугало еще больше.

Он опять обнял её, она уткнулась между его шеей и плечом и, давясь слезами, выговорила туда:

— Как ты мог, Гарри? Как ты мог?

За его спиной завозился, просыпаясь, Артур, потом раздалось сиплое после сна:

— Что?

Молли оттолкнула Гарри и протянула к нему руки, Артур тут же, мгновенно, оказался рядом с ней, обнимая и словно укутывая; Гарри сидел на полу, чувствуя себя совершенно лишним и чужим, больше всего желая отползти, провалиться, исчезнуть, не видеть этого — постороннего — горя, зная, что это он — не гонец даже, принесший дурную весть, а просто источник, начало этой беды и этих слез.

Артур не повернулся, но, казалось, спрашивал его затылком, спиной. И Гарри сказал — в затылок и спину, вспомнив написанное в бумагах из госпиталя:

— У неё было три клинические смерти сегодня. Вчера, — поправился он. Уже вчера, отсчет времени без Джинни начался как-то сам собой. — После третьей… я отдал её, чтобы она… жила дальше. Пусть — там, но... Артур, прости. Молли… — И выговорил, наконец, приговор: — Ты смогла её защитить, а я не смог.

Они вздрогнули одновременно, это была одна длинная судорога, как и одна боль — на двоих, и на двоих было не хорошо, конечно, — правильно, хоть немного, но легче. Артур с усилием, на мгновение, отнял руку от Молли и махнул ему. Гарри, так и не встав, выполз из прохода между кроватями, только потом поднялся и вышел из комнаты.

 

***

Бледная до зелени Гермиона перехватила его на втором этаже.

— У Рона приступ, и гораздо сильнее, чем обычно, — она сморщилась, но не заплакала, — совсем плохо, Гарри.

Он отодвинул её и вошел в их спальню. Рон спал, взмокшие от пота пряди прилипли ко лбу, он опять выглядел не напряженным даже — сведенным болью, твердым, зафиксированным в страдании насовсем.

— Да что ж такое, блядь, — бессильно сказал Гарри. — Ну вот что это?

Гермиона поняла его вопрос по-своему:

— Он нервничал и, как следствие…

— Да, — согласился он, — да, конечно. — Потому что согласиться было проще всего. «Нервничал» вообще показалось отличным словом. Все нервничали. Да. — Я сказал им, Герми. Там Артур… думаю, пока заходить не надо, но если что-то понадобится…

Она кивнула.

— Я хочу забрать ребят и уйти к себе. Ты поможешь?

— На Гриммо?

— Да. — Гарри выдержал её взгляд и повторил: — Да, нам надо побыть одним.

— Ну зачем, Гарри, зачем вы… ты… это…

— Затем, — ответил он. — Ты же видела.

 

***

Перси исчез, наверно, братья его дожали. Или довели. Билл просто кивнул — и это было оптимальным выражением каких-либо чувств.

— Во сколько дети просыпаются?

Билл посмотрел в окно: наступал тот неуловимый момент, когда зимняя, очень темная, ночь плавно переходила в утро. Еще нигде не светлело, и ощущение, что темнота сдвигается, уступая место свету, возникало из ниоткуда.

— Через час жди, — сказал он, — зима, дрыхнут как клабберты. Завтракать будете?

— Нет, мы лучше домой. Слушай, а филин? Я видел же на днях, Рон его сюда переправил. Сэр Кей?

— Твой Сэр Кей — не филин, а скотина. Угнездился на кухне и проходу не дает. Но я его не трогал, что уж. Как ты с ним управляешься?

— Да он как-то больше с…— Гарри неловко замолчал. Правда, так получилось, что Сэр Кей оказался птицей для Джинни и детей, сам он вполне обходился министерской совятней.

Билл кивнул на кухню:

— Там он, повелитель тарелок. Есть мешает, пить мешает, вымогает всё подряд, даже если заранее накормлен. Мелкие, правда, в восторге — потому и терплю.

— Спасибо, — Гарри пошел к двери, Билл тихо добавил:

— Не дергай ты Гермиону, давай я помогу с ребятами. Иди с мальчишками, а я с Лили посижу, пока ты не вернешься.

— Спасибо, — повторил Гарри.

Ему показалось, что Сэр Кей зарыдал бы от облегчения, если б умел. Может, он так себя вел, потому что оказался в незнакомом доме? Или чувствовал что-то? Так или иначе, филин сорвался с полки над плитой, плюхнулся ему на плечо, съездив крылом по носу и чуть не сбив очки, и начал раскачиваться туда-сюда, цепляясь за рубашку. Но Гарри уже не обращал внимания на птичью наглость: он смотрел на часы, моллины часы-указатель всех, которые она столько раз порывалась выбросить после гибели Фреда, но ограничилась тем, что перевесила их с самого удобного места в угол. И там, на часах в углу, напротив имени Джиневра стояло «В безопасности».

Гарри опустился на стул, пристроил Сэра Кея на коленях, уткнулся в его рыжие перья и, наконец, заплакал.

 

***

И это даже не было позорно. Лучше было отпсиховать сейчас — потому что меньше чем через час ему надо было выйти к мальчикам и Лили, увести домой, объяснить, рассказать, остаться с ними, стать… Джинни? Этого он не мог, не знал, не понимал, они так естественно и просто, в отличие от Рона и Гермионы, поделили сферы деятельности, что… ну, завтрак приготовить он смог бы сходу, а вот дальше предстояло серьезно разбираться.

О том, что сказать и как — он теперь не думал. Правду — они с самого начала договаривались с Джин, что никаких облегченных «лжей во спасение» для детей не будет. И потому, когда Джейми и Ал рванули к нему с вопросами и обнимашками — так это называла Джинни, он просто сказал, чтобы они собирались быстро и что они обо всем поговорят дома.

Лили была еще совсем сонная, теплая, сладкая — он так и отнес её на руках умываться, прямо в пижаме, держал на коленях, присев на край ванны, пока она серьезно возила ладошкой по щекам и чистила зубы. С косичками, правда, не задалось: волосы рассыпались, проскальзывали между неловких, кривых, блин, пальцев, но один-единственный хвост Гарри ей сделать сумел. Она сморщила нос, до полуобморочного ужаса напомнив ему Джинни, ту, маленькую, о которой он знал только, что вот та рыжая девочка — сестра Рона. С этим тоже надо было научиться жить. Ал и Джейми были похожи на него, а вот Лили… Гарри поцеловал её в макушку, посадил играть. Собрал вещи.

— Пошли? Ты сейчас совсем немного посидишь с дядей Биллом, пока я отведу ребят, а потом заберу тебя и Сэра Кея. Подождешь? — объяснил он и протянул ей руку. Лили серьезно глянула снизу вверх, кивнула, взяла Гарри за палец — и они пошли.

— Так, — сказал многоопытный Билл, разглядывая их компанию. — Ал — медведь, «Ветер в ивах»?

Ал кивнул.

— Джейми — дракон?

— Есть, — солидно ответил Джеймс.

— Рэйнбоу Дэш?

Гарри почувствовал себя полным идиотом. У голубой летающей лошади, оказывается, было имя. И именно голубую летающую лошадь они с Лили и забыли в детской.

— Вы идите, а мы пока её найдем, — Билл подхватил Лили и пошел к лестнице.

Мальчишки послушно подошли к камину и взялись за руки.

«Вот и всё», — подумал Гарри. Что-то кончалось, рвалось — здесь, насовсем.

— Дом Гарри Поттера, — сказал он, и они дружно шагнули в камин. В новую, непонятную, непредставимую пока жизнь.

 

*** 

Ни шевелиться, ни даже глаза открывать не хотелось. Болело, как обычно после приступа, всё и везде, но уже обычно, нормально: Гермиона называла такое остаточными явлениями… Блядь, нет бы у него память отшибло, а не эту ногу, хоть ненадолго!  
Наверно, он застонал или еще что — и почти тут же услышал:

— Рон, нужно выпить обезболивающее.

— Гарри?

— Не уверена, что хочу тебе отвечать.

Рон услышал, как звякнул стакан, и все-таки открыл глаза.

— Гарри забрал детей и ушел домой, — ровным голосом сообщила Гермиона. — Думаю, нам нужно сделать то же самое, твоим родителям сейчас не до гостей.

— Мама?

— Ну наконец-то. Я отдала миссис Уизли свои воспоминания, сейчас они их смотрят. И вызвала специалистов из Сент-Мунго.

— Ты — что?!

Рон подтянулся, сел, стараясь фиксировать голову.

— Зачем из Мунго? Они же растреплют!

— Рональд, не будь идиотом, — сказала она устало.— Поднимись и приведи себя в порядок, я пока соберу Рози и Хьюго.

— А что Гарри сказал? Как он их всех сразу?..

— Отвел Джейми и Ала и вернулся за Лили. И если ты думаешь, что мне хочется с тобой поболтать, ты ошибаешься.

Она повернулась и вышла. Рон сунулся было к родителям: ему не открыли. Билл, тоже готовый к выходу, ждал в кухне, коротко обнял — Рон в ужасе от него шарахнулся.

— Иди домой, Ронни. Выспись… и вообще.

— Как мы их одних?..

— Ты про следилки не забыл?

— Я-то не забыл. Но…

— Сказано — домой! Утром придешь.

Гермиона спускалась по лестнице, несла Хьюго. Рози обогнала её, бросилась Рону на руки: он едва устоял.

— Ну вот, — вполголоса заметил Билл. — Много от тебя пользы? Иди.

 

***   
Гермиона вытерпела до вечера.  
Ясное дело, нужно было заговорить с ней первым, объяснить, рассказать все — но как только Рон представлял, что придется вспоминать вслух, так сразу мечтал забиться куда-нибудь и не вылезать. Как Гарри.  
Если бы не Рози с Хьюго, так бы и сделал, а сейчас поспешно уцепился за первую попавшуюся книжку, за чужие слова и читал им как заведенный, пока Гермиона не выглянула и не позвала ужинать.   
  
— А завтра мы пойдем в школу? — спросила Рози.  
— Конечно, принцесса!  
Рон почти обрадовался: про школу за всей этой хуйней он умудрился забыть.  
— А Джейми с Алом?  
— Не знаю. Нужно спросить у дяди Гарри.  
  
Он готов был расцеловать её за то, что подсказала повод, — и расцеловал, потому что все это время еле удерживал себя — так тянуло стукнуться в камин. Но Гарри не открыл, а когда Рон, забив на приличия, попытался войти без спроса, оказалось, что доступ запрещен. Даже ему. В зеленом пламени прыгала надпись: «Не беспокоить».  
Уже уложив детей, он сделал еще одну попытку: послал сову и сел, уставившись в окно. Гермиона несколько раз прошла мимо из кухни в спальню, потом остановилась напротив:  
  
— Рональд. Выпей снотворное и ложись.  
  
Рональдом он бывал, только провинившись по максимуму — когда напивался в хлам, например. Обычно оно работало, но не сейчас. Сейчас ему было без разницы, и как вот это без разницы ей объяснить, он понятия не имел. Но тянуть дальше тоже не мог.  
  
— Герми.   
  
Она оглянулась: коса, которую она теперь, с тех пор как начала работать с магглами, носила, ударила по спине.  
  
— Я… она умирала, Герми. Весь день! А мы сидели и смотрели. А она… Ну не могли мы по-другому!  
  
— Ты мне это рассказываешь? — Гермиона поджала губы. — Кто вам мешал позвать меня, Рональд Уизли? Кто?  
  
Она не кричала, и в другое время Рона бы напугал такой ее голос — тихий и отчетливый.  
  
— Гарри сказал…  
  
— Не надо валить на Гарри, Рональд. Я думала, мы друзья, и… ладно, я думала, что я твоя жена, а ты…  
  
— Герми… — Объяснений не находилось, кроме стены и всего, что случилось с ними в ней и после, кроме всего этого года, за который они с Гарри… что? Сейчас и это было не важно, и он, задвинувшись куда-то в угол дивана, пробормотал:  
  
— Герми, прости…  
  
Она хотела ответить — и тут раздался стук в окно. Рон едва не вынес стекло. Сэр Кей в ужасе от него увернулся и заметался по комнате, должно быть, решив, что его собираются прикончить, пока не уселся на плечо к Гермионе.

«Несколько дней посидим дома, — писал Гарри. — Все здоровы, я вам напишу».  
  
Рон перечитал записку в десятый раз, поднял голову: оказалось, что они с Гермионой сидят на диване вплотную, каждый держась за свой край пергамента.  
  
— Герми…  
  
Она взглянула на него, обняла и заплакала.

 

***

Когда они заснули — наконец-то, заснули все, даже Ал, который должен был непременно одолеть очередную главу «Ветра в ивах»: ну конечно, как это улечься спать, не узнав, что там стряслось с автомобилем Жабби? — когда они заснули, Гарри погасил свет, вышел из спальни и перевел дух. Он справился. Не очень хорошо, но справился. Да, это был только первый день, поэтому в него вместилось столько всего, что в обычное время могло занять неделю.

После того, как он усадил их на кухне, всех, включая Сэра Кея, накормил омлетом, напоил слишком крепким и переслащенным какао (напиток понравился только ему самому и филину, похоже), ответил на сто несущественных вопросов, пришло время главного.

Гарри прислонился к шкафу, оглядел их троих, с одинаковыми темными полосками от какао над губами. Три маленьких отражения Джинни, сколько бы ни говорили о том, как мальчишки похожи на него, сегодня он видел в их лицах, в их глазах только Джин: как Альбус упрямо прикусывал нижнюю губу; как Джеймс следил за ним, чуть наклонив голову; как Лили широко открыла глаза — и её рыжие ресницы задрожали.

— Ну так, — выговорил Гарри, стараясь запомнить увидеть их всех одновременно, почему-то это оказалось очень важным. — Мамы больше нет. Здесь нет. И нам придется научиться жить без неё.

— Она не придет? — спросила Лили, опередив мальчиков. — Никогда?

Её зеленые глаза набухали слезами, как туча, готовая пролиться дождем. Он видел слезинки, собирающиеся на нижних веках, потом их стало слишком много — и они не потекли по щекам, а закапали вниз. В чашку с недопитым какао.

Джеймс как схватил Ала за руку — так и замер. Они оба застыли, каждый по-своему. Старший просто оцепенел, а младший с трудом проговорил:

— Она умерла?

— Нет, — эти слова дались Гарри удивительно легко. — Ты же знаешь бабушкины часы? На кухне, в Норе? Они никогда не врут, ты сам сможешь прочитать, там написано: «В безопасности». Но не здесь. Не с нами. Понимаете?

Они покачали головами.

Гарри поднял на руки плачущую Лили, и тут прорвало Джейми. Он выпустил Ала и метнулся за дверь, из коридора послышалось «Ы-ы-ы», потом топот — вверх по лестнице.

Альбус взглянул на Гарри вопросительно, тот кивнул, и Ал рванул за братом.

Гарри вытер Лили слезы и пошел следом.

 

*** 

К вечеру всё почти наладилось, насколько оно вообще могло наладиться в такой ситуации. Он сумел успокоить мальчиков, а Лили потянулась за ними, и они вчетвером полдня разбирались на кухне, которая оказалась одновременно и таинственным островом, и пещерой сокровищ: запасы сладостей, припрятанные изобретательной Джинни в самых неожиданных местах, поначалу вызывали слезы, но на третьем тайнике Ал сдался и протянул пару обнаруженных шоколадных котлов Джеймсу и Лили. Гарри не возражал: они были вместе с ним, они занимались делом, а не закукливались в горе и в плаче, но к вечеру опять накрыло всех троих, и ему пришлось устраивать их спать у себя в спальне, на большой кровати. Джеймс и Альбус, не сговариваясь, попросились с завтрашнего дня жить в одной комнате; он пообещал переделать всё в детских, Лили заснула первой, Джейми отключился, обнимая его руку, Альбус, устроившийся с краю, взглянул виновато и потянул из-под подушки неведомо как оказавшийся в родительской комнате «Ветер в ивах».

Гарри отцепился от Джейми, поправил одеяло на Лили и сел на корточки перед Алом.

— Давай договоримся: я разрешу тебе читать перед сном, полчаса каждый день. Но потом ты будешь честно засыпать. Завтра я поставлю ночник у вас в спальне, чтобы ты не ломал глаза под одеялом.

— Ты тоже читал под одеялом и сломал глаза?

— Нет, почти не читал, — Гарри вспомнил чулан под лестницей и себя в шесть лет — ему тогда и в голову не приходило читать. — Я, наверно, больше был как Джейми.

Ал вздохнул.

— А тебе было плохо без мамы?

— Да, очень, — честно сказал Гарри. — Но я был совсем один, а мы же вместе. Я бы тогда всё отдал, чтобы быть вместе с кем-то. Мы справимся.

— Угу, — согласился Ал. Повозился под одеялом и добавил: — А мама будет по нам скучать?

И тут Гарри не смог. Если женщина была права и Джин забыла всё, бывшее с ней здесь, в Англии — а она не могла не забыть, иначе не смогла бы жить там, в Логрисе… Он пожал плечами, но Ал понял, потому что сказал:

— А мы будем. Очень.

— Так и надо, — Гарри погладил его по голове. — Можно, я пойду, Альбус? Мне надо убраться на кухне и… — глупо было говорить шестилетнему мальчику «подумать, как жить дальше». Но сейчас он ужасно, больше всего хотел остаться один, хотя бы на пять минут.

— Иди, пап.

— Я потом погашу свет. Не прячься, ладно?

Ал кивнул, открыл книгу, но так и не начал читать.

 

*** 

Второй день их новой жизни начался, если задуматься, предсказуемо. Только Гарри оказался к этому «предсказуемо» совсем не готов. Его разбудил Джеймс, который по закону подлости проснулся ни свет ни заря. Сколько раз Джинни жаловалась, что именно Джейми в школу не добудиться, хотя читающий потихоньку Ал всегда засыпал позже, — и вот, пожалуйста.

За окном еще тянулись зимние сине-серые сумерки, когда Гарри, заснувшего на диване в гостиной, потеребили за плечо.

— Пап! — проговорил удивленный Джеймс. — Па-а-ап, там люди!

— Какие люди, — пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь продрать глаза, вспомнить, что он вчера — нет, не напился, духу не хватило, ведь предстоял следующий день с детьми, а так хотелось… Но сделать-то вид, что напился и заснуть, не раздеваясь, — хотя бы это можно было? — Люди?

— На площади, пап! Смотри! — Джеймс тянул его за руку к окну, Гарри только что не пополз следом, выглянул — сначала обмер, а потом вознес хвалу всем Блэкам сразу, невзирая на факультетские и политические принадлежности, моральные принципы и прочая. Только в этом доме можно было жить спокойно — и спокойно же смотреть из невидимого с улицы окна на группы журналистов, оккупировавших площадь Гриммо. Он узнал девочку из «Ведьмополитена», и нескольких типов, включая фотографа, из «Пророка», и парочку — мужа и жену — из «Волшебных сплетен», и все они с нетерпеливой надеждой смотрели на маггловский дом, прикрывавший особняк Блэков.

— Они пришли к нам? — задал вопрос по существу Джеймс.

— К нам-то к нам, но мы их не пустим. Или ты хочешь полдня отвечать на дурацкие вопросы?

— А в школу мы не пойдем? — уточнил Джеймс. Гарри покачал головой. Школу он решил отложить до следующей недели, все равно от работы его отстранили. — Тогда не хочу вопросов, — решил Джейми и удрал на кухню.

— Не лезь, глупый Кей! Это мой стакан! И сок тоже мой! Подожди, я налью тебе.

Звякнуло блюдце.

— Умываться, — напомнил ему Гарри, вглядываясь в людей на площади. За голыми деревьями сквера, чуть в стороне от корреспондентов, мелькнула знакомая куртка.

Он пошел за Джейми и решительно оторвал филина от блюдца с малиновым соком.

— Клюв слипнется, — сказал он, Джеймс подавился и хихикнул. — Пойдем-ка.

Отнес филина к окну и ткнул пальцем вглубь площади.

— Вон тому парню отнесешь записку. Только так, чтобы остальные тебя не заметили.

В круглых глазах Сэра Кея явно читалось негодование пополам с осуждением.

— А кому сейчас легко? — спросил его Гарри и сел писать записку Эду Диггори.

 

***

Детей в школе принимала Кэти. Рон только сейчас сообразил, что они уже пропустили неделю, но Кэти без звука взяла Рози и Хьюго за руки и повела внутрь. Может, Гермиона предупредила? Или Анджи что-то рассказывала?  
  
Он помахал детям рукой, повернулся к камину, даже рот раскрыл…   
  
Пойти домой, надраться как следует? Сунуться на всякий случай к Гарри? Или к Джорджу в магазин — где он, как ни крути, типа работает? Или… Он помянул Мерлиновы яйца и проговорил:  
  
— Нора!  
  
На кухне горел свет — мама с папой завтракали. Рон споткнулся, едва не упал, ухватившись за стол: увиденное просто в голове не умещалось. Завтракали за накрытым, блядь, по всем правилам столом: овсянка, тосты, жареный бекон, масло в масленке и джем в вазочках. Мама разливала чай.  
  
Папа положил нож, которым намазывал бутерброд, и, незнакомо строго глядя поверх очков, сказал:  
  
— Рон, ты должен сегодня же достать нам думосбор.  
  
— А?  
  
— Думосбор, — повторил папа. — И отдать свое воспоминание о Логрисе. Мы смотрели, но твоя жена могла запомнить не всё или не обратить внимания на что-либо важное, а ты, во-первых, непосредственный свидетель, а во-вторых, взгляд чистокровного волшебника — совсем другое дело. Если хочешь, выпей с нами чаю и ступай.  
  
— Я, — пробормотал он, — я пойду лучше…  
  
— Не забудь — мы ждем!

 

***   
Джордж хотя бы не делал ничего ненормального — в смысле, ненормального для Джорджа. Рон подождал, пока он не вывалит в кипящий на огне котел мутно-зеленую шевелящуюся массу из фарфоровой миски, и прокашлялся.  
  
— Уже видел? — приветствовал его Джордж не оборачиваясь.  
  
Мир определенно сходил с ума.  
  
— Чего видел?  
  
— Кто-то трепанул насчет Джин. Анджи говорит, не она, но не факт. Вон, — он кивнул на стол. — Ознакомься.  
  
Газеты! Блядь, надо было заранее догадаться… Рон взглянул на толстую пачку на столе и понял, что не чувствует ровно ничего, даже злости — одну только пустоту внутри.  
  
— У магазина тоже толкутся, суки.  
  
— А?..  
  
— Ума хватает внутрь не лезть.  
  
Рон кивнул: писака, который на седьмую, что ли, годовщину битвы за Хогвартс и гибели Фреда решился задать Джорджу пару вопросов, кукарекал и махал крыльями несколько месяцев. Но это Джордж, а Гарри…   
  
— Сова есть? Надо предупредить.  
  
Джордж наконец обернулся и смерил его взглядом.

— Ты уверен, что все еще у меня работаешь? Сдается мне, Ронни, я окажу тебе услугу, если уволю. Или хочешь уйти сам? Во избежание?

— Погодь.  
  
Рон отыскал среди хлама на столе перо и чистый кусок пергамента, нацарапал: «Гарри, газеты пронюхали. Смотри там, — поскреб пером в затылке и все-таки прибавил: — Если что, сразу зови».  
Джордж всё еще ждал ответа.  
  
— Уволить? Да как хочешь. Слушай, — Рон поморщился — вот ведь, едва не забыл, — где мне думосбор достать? Чтобы быстрее и этим не попадаться?  
  
— Нахрена тебе?.. А, для Гарри?  
  
— Для мамы с папой.   
  
Спрашивать, что творится с родителями, стоило кого угодно, только не Джорджа. Гермиону тогда уж — если, само собой, она до вечера остынет.  
  
— Признай, что официальная причина увольнения — крайняя тупость, и мы в расчете, — усмехнулся Джордж.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Свой отдам, придурок.  
  
— Свой? А-а-а…  
  
Он успел заткнуться, вовремя сообразив, зачем Джорджу держать у себя думосбор.  
  
— Прямо щас можешь?  
  
— То есть, насчет увольнения вопросов нет? Так и запишем.  
  
Джордж прошел мимо, к двери, и по пути ткнул Рона в плечо.

 

***

Эд вышел из разблокированного камина через полчаса. К тому времени в гостиной собрались уже все — и умытый Джеймс, и проснувшийся Ал, и Лили в пижаме с пони подмышкой.

— Привет, — сказал он, обводя их взглядом. Потрепанный после ночи на диване Гарри, наверно, являлся последним штрихом в этой безумной картине.

— Привет, — почти хором сказали дети. Гарри, по очереди подталкивая их вперед, представлял:

— Джеймс, Альбус, а это Рэйнбоу Лили.

Мальчишки зафыркали, Эд спрятал улыбку.

— Это что, — добавил Гарри, — я вот со вчера Биг Гарри.

— Биг Гарри Макинтош, — уточнил Альбус. — А я — Ал Соарин. А Джейми — Джеймс Чиз.

— Ага, самый дурацкий!

— Самый веселый! — наконец вступилась за своих пони Лили. — Ничего вы не знаете!

— Раз не знаем — сама придумаешь имя для Эда, а сейчас все доводят себя до ума и завтракают, — Гарри поднял её на руки, — разве Радуга может быть неумытой? Ты садись, Эд, извини, мы сейчас. Ал, ну-ка вперед.

С Эдом оказалось просто. Он не церемонился и не лез с соболезнованиями, чем-то неуловимо напоминая Билла. Сказал, что отпросился у Робардса на полдня — благо, сверхурочных у них у всех хватало, а у Диггори с его бдениями над схемами вообще набиралось на целый отпуск. Съел вместе со всеми омлет (предел поттеровских кулинарных способностей) и, пока дети решали, что бы затеять сегодня, спокойно пил чай, разглядывал кухню, в которой еще не был — летом они сидели этажом выше, в гостиной.

— Меня отстранили, — на всякий случай уточнил Гарри. Себе он сварил кофе, но пить не мог — за спиной Эда стояла летняя, веселая, принарядившаяся Джинни и показывала ему язык.

— Да всё уже написано, — кивнул Эд на стену и на невидимую за стеной площадь. — Дерьма-то всплыло. Я, собственно, предупредить хотел. Робардс сказал, что всё нормально, вернешься…

— Я не вернусь, Эд.

Он полночи думал об этом. О том, как мгновенно обесценивается и теряет смысл то, чем ты хотел заниматься всю жизнь. Если ты не можешь защитить своих — что же предложить остальным? Немощь? Слова сожаления? Впрочем, и своим он еще был должен.

— Я так и думал.

— Нет, ты не то подумал. Если разрешат, я пойду в патруль.

Эд посмотрел недоуменно:

— Это что, как власяница?

— Щас, — Гарри подумал, что роново «щас» выплыло очень кстати. — Дело одно надо докрутить. А для этого лучше быть в аврорате. И график для детей подходящий, двое суток дома.

— Какое дело? — Эд отпил кофе. — Наркотики?

— Наркотиками целый отдел занимается и маггловское подразделение в придачу. Я им там не нужен.

— Но ты же додумался свести…

— Да перестань, любой бы додумался. Чуть раньше, чуть позже — всё равно бы связь всплыла. Нет, не наркотики. Рейд Коннолли и ранение Рона.

— Ого! — в голосе Эда послышался такой интерес, что Гарри — насколько он сейчас мог — обрадовался: значит, он не совсем рехнулся, значит, есть что-то…

— Не могу понять, — объяснил он. — После твоего воспоминания как зацепилось что-то и царапает. Но что — никак не выловлю. Ничего, что я его столько держу?

— Да сколько угодно, — Диггори пожал плечами, — я только не понимаю, что ты там нашел.

— Хм, знал бы — не сидел тут.

— А что бы делал?

Гарри помолчал.

— Сначала бы Рона лечиться отправил. А потом с этим мудаком разобрался бы. Ты просто не видел, Эд, что с ним творится во время приступов…

— Видел же, — тихо и уверенно сказал Эд. Нет, интонация у него была какой-то непонятной… Как взгляд в воспоминании, что ли: испуганной и торжествующей, — хрен разберешь.

— Блин, я тупой как бревно, когда об этом думать начинаю. Прости.

— Пап! — позвал Джеймс с лестницы.

— Ну всё, посидели. Спасибо, Эд.

— Мне еще рано на работу, хочешь, я тут побуду? Я, правда, с детьми не очень… В смысле, не умею. Но почитать могу, или в шахматы…

— Что ж ты молчал?! Ал! Ал, Эд играет в шахматы, слышишь? Нормально играешь-то? — тихо добавил Гарри. — А то у нас только Рон с ним справляется. Я не фанат, и вообще. Проигрывать шестилетке — позор же.

— Что, правда, проигрываешь? — развеселился Эд.

— Через раз, — мрачно сказал Гарри. — Или он талант, или я кретин. Хочется, конечно, верить в первое.

— Ну, школу я выигрывал когда-то.

— Пойдет. Найдется на него управа, кроме дяди Рона.

— Я тут. — Они обернулись: Ал уже стоял в дверях кухни с шахматной коробкой в руках и смотрел на Эда, как на упаковку шоколадных лягушек.

 

***

Днем у окна возник ронов Сычик. Умен был, хоть и мелок: скинул письмо в каминную трубу, а потом подлетел к детской, где Гарри трансфигурировал мебель, помаячил, дал понять.

Рон предупреждал о журналистах. Гарри выглянул в окно: дежурили. Но караулить его на площади можно было хоть до посинения; никто из дома выходить не собирался.

Эд уже четыре раза обыграл Ала, и теперь они разбирали последнюю партию по ходам. Лили рисовала пони, Джеймс и Сэр Кей охотились на джеймсового дракона, которого Гарри запустил летать по комнатам. Оставалось ответить Рону и идти придумывать обед. Точнее, придумать, как избежать придумывания обеда.

Гарри опять отобрал у Джеймса филина и отправил его с запиской Рону. А сам пошел к камину — еще ночью он подумал, что еду можно заказывать у Ханны в «Котле». И чем дольше он об этом думал, тем больше ему нравилась идея.

В «Дырявом котле», как оказалось, можно было найти много интересного. Не только ланчи и обеды: Ханна предложила ему нанять свою помощницу, Мэйси Кэттермоул — «Помнишь, Гарри?» Он надолго завис, но вспомнил: седьмой курс, Министерство, женщина на процессе, Рон под обороткой, самозабвенно несущий какую-то хуйню про несуществующую жену… Мейси была дочкой этой самой спасенной ими миссис, и они по камину договорились о том, что завтра она зайдет познакомиться и обсудить плату, если все друг другу понравятся. Деньги Гарри не интересовали от слова вообще, в первый раз ему даже не было неловко за неприлично большие счета в Гринготтсе: галлеоны, кнаты и сикли из всех наследств наконец перестали быть тем, что досталось ему случайно, свалилось как снег на голову, а превратились в способ достижения полной независимости, хотя бы от работы.

Ханна, при его появлении в камине ойкнувшая и разговаривавшая по сети почти шепотом, с оглядкой на полупустой утренний зал трактира, сказала в конце:

— Мы с Невиллом хотели бы зайти, Гарри. Он передавал… и я… ну, ты сам понимаешь. Нам очень, очень…

— Я понимаю. Спасибо, Ханна. И Неву спасибо передай.

Она кивнула, всхлипнула — и тут Гарри с позором от камина сбежал.

 

***   
Сову от Гарри Рон получил уже после второго захода в Нору.

Мама с папой — на вид обычные, как он ни приглядывался, — просмотрели и вернули воспоминания, слили свои собственные и снова погрузились в них: Рон проверил свои следилки и решил не ждать.

За детьми было еще рано, он заскочил домой и тут же услышал стук в стекло. Сэр Кей, должно быть, колотился уже давно: обиженно ухнул и попытался клюнуть, но печеньку взял.

Рон развернул пергамент — и буквы поплыли перед глазами. Эд? Эд Диггори? Гарри открыл камин этому смазливому болвану? Его, Рона, не пустил, а мудака Диггори… Внутри что-то сжалось, скрутилось, дышать стало трудно. 

Он перетерпел, пока не растворились цветные круги перед глазами, переступил с ноги на ногу, словно забыл за это время, как ходить. Ну… да, если чтобы Гарри стало легче, нужен этот сопляк… Наверно, стоило смириться — но он не мог, просто не мог, как ни уговаривал себя. Только сейчас понял, как привык за это время быть рядом с Гарри. Быть тем, кто Гарри нужен. Но в новом ебанутом мире без Джинни всё вставало с ног на голову — и это, выходит, тоже.

Гарри, судя по всему, ответа не ждал. Рон выпустил Сэра Кея, отловил Сычика, написал еще записку — для Гермионы.

Пора было выдвигаться за Рози и Хьюго.

 

***

— Мистер Уизли!  
Рон шарахнулся, налетел на кого-то: пустой обычно, особенно по дневному времени, холл, где родители ждали детей, сегодня кишел народом, сплошь незнакомым, и очень сомнительно было, что присутствующих интересовали детишки. К Рону рвануло сразу несколько:

— Мистер Уизли, ответьте на несколько вопросов!

— Где миссис Поттер? Она жива?

— Гарри Поттеру предъявлено обвинение в убийстве? А вам? Какой залог он заплатил, чтобы избежать ареста?

— Почему для лечения миссис Поттер был выбран маггловский госпиталь?

— Когда Гарри Поттер узнал, что к нему была применена Амортенция?..

Рон развернулся, выхватывая палочку — чуть не в лицо ему уперлось с полдесятка Прыткопишущих перьев.

— Какая еще Амортенция?

— Самая обычная, — заявил одетый в переливающуюся мантию низкорослый тип.

— Прокомментируйте, пожалуйста, будет ли мистер Поттер подавать на развод и претендовать на детей или станет добиваться признания брака с Джиневрой Уизли недействительным как заключенного под Амортенцией?

— Какого, к хуям, признания?

Тип в мантии забормотал, диктуя:

— Отлично. Мистер Уизли признается, что являлся сообщником своей сестры. Остается вопрос: какие преимущества он получил, когда брак был заключен и почему…

Перо заплясало перед глазами, Рон перехватил его в воздухе, как квоффл, смял и отшвырнул в сторону.

— Вы не имеете права!

— Ты, сука, право имеешь свой язык дерьмовый прикусить!

— Мистер Уизли, вы угрожаете представителю прессы и тем самым…

Рон ухватил его за шиворот и поволок к камину. Сзади вспыхнуло и защелкало, потом еще и еще, со всех сторон.

— Покиньте помещение! — заорала Кэти. — Немедленно уберите колдокамеры!

Писака выдирался, вопил, повисая на нем и лягаясь, — и попал-таки по колену правой.

— Ах ты тварь!

Рон пнул с разворота, удачно попав по заднице, писака повалился головой в камин, вокруг орали, в глазах рябило от вспышек пополам с заклятьями — как минимум Петрификус и Ступефай прозвучали точно. И вдруг, прорезая этот блядский цирк, завизжала Рози:

— Папа!

В глазах потемнело от ужаса: Рон отшвырнул кого-то с дороги, расчищая проход, и рванул к ней.

 — Папочка!  
Рози стояла в дверях, между Лианной и Кэти: красная, растрепанная, с прижатыми к груди кулачками:

— Папа, надавай им!

Хьюго выглядывал у нее из-за спины.

Кэти отступила на шаг, давая место в строю.

— Про палочку не забыл, аврор?

— Чести много, — огрызнулся Рон.

— Будут им авроры, — пробормотала с другого бока Лианна, доставая сквозное зеркало: — Внимание! Нападение на школу!

 

***  
В патруле, само собой, обнаружилась добрая половина знакомых, которых и послать-то вроде было не за что. Пришлось терпеть, пока колдомедик — тоже своя, авроратская — осматривала его и залечивала ссадины. Рон сидел на полу, обеими руками прижимая детей, ждал своей очереди, слушал, как Кэти дает показания и машинально в такт кивал.

— Школа защищена, — Кэти говорила как по-писаному, четко, подробно, но без лишних рассусоливаний. Аврор — если Рон правильно помнил, О’Тул из группы Бишопа, — поглядывал на неё с явным интересом, хоть жалей его: дохлый номер, Кэти на мужиков плевать хотела. — Вот лицензия аврората на применение чар. На холл чары не распространяются, и мы с мисс Лафлэнд, — она указала на Лианну, — были удивлены, увидев здесь людей, не имеющих отношения к детям. Но сначала ничего не предпринимали, потому что они вели себя спокойно… пока не появился мистер Уизли.

— И что было дальше?

— Они налетели на мистера Уизли. Он пытался избежать… э-э-э… контакта, пока его не обвинили…

— В чем?

— В том, что он был сообщником своей сестры, миссис Поттер, когда та обманом, применив Амортенцию, вышла замуж за Гарри Поттера. И одновременно в убийстве миссис Поттер, вместе с Гарри. И в подкупе должностных лиц с целью избежать ареста.

О’Тул оглянулся на толпу журналистов — ими занимались другие авроры:

— Кто именно?

— Вон тот, — Кэти указала на блестящего. — И этот, кажется. И… не помню точно.

— Мистер Уизли пользовался чарами?

— Нет. Он… Когда я увидела, что он пришел, я попросила мисс Лафлэнд привести детей, и, я думаю, Рози решила, что на её папу нападают. Выглядело очень похоже, аврор…

— О’Тул, — вставил тот.

— Рози испугалась. И закричала, а мистер Уизли, в свою очередь, решил, что с его дочерью что-то случилось, и бросился к ней. Возможно, оттолкнув кого-то при этом.

— Уиз… то есть мистер Уизли, вы будете выдвигать обвинение против?.. — аврор подбородком указал на газетчиков.

— А смысл? — отозвался с пола Рон. — Будь другом, отпусти, а? Если что — отведу детей и вернусь.

О’Тул оглядел их и кивнул.

— Но позднее вам придется подойти в аврорат для дачи показаний, — и нервно усмехнулся, осознав, с кем говорит. — Мерлин, что-то я совсем…

Рон ссадил Рози и Хьюго, поднялся.

— Будешь тут совсем. Кэти, ты-то как?

— Не Волдеморт. Даже не Малфой. — ухмыльнулась она. — Справимся. 

Получила пару слюнявых поцелуев от Рози и Хьюго, пообещала завтра рассказать всем, как они храбро себя вели…

Под это дело увести обоих и даже накормить обедом оказалось довольно просто. Рон следил за Хьюго — без особой необходимости, с ложкой тот управлялся только так, — раздумывал, что Гермиона, конечно, не одобрит, но рассказать придется: неизвестно еще, что творилось у нее в Министерстве.

 

***

Эд ушел, не дождавшись ланча, поэтому ели они опять вчетвером и опять на кухне: Гарри с каждым заходом она казалась всё более уютной, да и кормить детей на ней было удобнее, чем в солидной столовой на первом этаже.

— Ты выбрала пони для Эда? — спросил Ал у Лили, проглотив кусок сосиски. Лили старательно прожевала и ответила виновато:

— Там есть Дискорд. А пони нет больше.

— Не, Эд не может быть Дискордом, — вмешался Джейми. — Ты, наверно, плохо помнишь.

— Я хорошо помню! Еще есть Спайк! Спайк — это Хью. А больше нет!

— Значит, плохо смотрела!

Лили надулась, губы задрожали.

— Так, — пресек спор Гарри. — Доели? Пошли смотреть новую комнату. Лили, может, и тебе тоже что-нибудь переделать? Хочешь, нарисуем пони на стене?

 

***   
Рон уже задремывал на диване, когда камин вспыхнул. Гермиона шагнула на ковер, устало сбросила туфли — почти такие же, как он принес ей когда-то давным-давно, на здоровенных каблуках. «Оружие массового поражения», вспомнил он.  
Второе, что она сделала, — швырнула на стол пачку газет. Недобросила — пестрые листки разлетелись по комнате.

— Всё.

— Что всё?

Голос спросонья сел. Рон откашлялся и повторил:

— Что?

— Заткнула рот свободной магической прессе, — сухо проговорила Гермиона. — Не сомневаюсь, что завтра все они затрубят о цензуре, тирании Министерства и лично миссис Грейнджер… то есть Уизли, о новом пришествии Волдеморта в женском обличии… — смешок до жути походил на всхлип. 

Его будто подбросило:

— Герми… Герми, детка…

Она шагнула к нему, обхватила обеими руками.

— Ну, — бормотал он, утыкаясь носом в волосы, к концу дня все равно растрепанные, несмотря на все приглаживающие зелья.

— Мы с тобой два фестрала пара, я вот тоже… дебошир и головорез, и как-то еще — забыл… Ну, не плачь…

— Что нам делать? — всхлипывала она. — Рон, что делать? Как теперь?

— Не знаю. — Он прижал её крепче, целуя висок, щеку, обеими руками ведя по спине. Она была здесь, рядом с ним, живая, та самая Гермиона, которую он любил — ни на гран меньше, чем… чем в тот день, когда они поженились или когда родилась Рози.

— Как-нибудь, Герми, мы же еще и не такое, ну… Пойдем. Пойдем, а? Тебе надо лечь…

— Это тебе надо, — вдруг рассмеялась она ломко и невесело и, приподнявшись, дотянулась губами. 

— И мне, — пробормотал он, ныряя в её тепло и прикосновения — точно так же, как недавно в воспоминания. 

 

***

 Гарри почему-то самонадеянно решил, что уже со всем и совсем справился, — и вечер для него, идиота, превратился в самую настоящую, стремительную, как и полагается, катастрофу.

 Лили отказалась обедать; Гарри с трудом влил в неё несколько ложек супа-пюре, который принес домовик Ханны. Мальчишки суп съели, но это оказалось единственным светлым моментом. Ал хотел читать; Джеймс хотел играть с Алом; Лили капризничала, и никакие пони для улучшения настроения уже не срабатывали. Переделанная комната всем понравилась, но спать в ней они не захотели. Джейми, вообще не любивший жаловаться, заявил, что ему страшно, несмотря на ночники, и вообще — нужна сказка перед сном, а если папа пойдет укладывать Лили, то он пойдет тоже.

— Вот и иди, — влез Ал, — иди и не мешай читать.

— Значит, тебе плевать на брата и сестру?

— Не плевать! Но Джеймс, ты …

— Тихо! — рявкнул Гарри, у которого голова шла кругом. Плюнул и опять загнал всех в их с Джинни спальню, устроил на кровати, улегся между Джеймсом и Лили — и отрубился, измочаленный вконец.

Проснулся через два часа: Ал и Джеймс спали, Лили тоже спала, но была такой горячей, что его боку, к которому она прижималась во сне, было ощутимо жарко.

Он испугался — до озноба и чуть ли не до клацающих зубов. Разум подсказывал, что температура у детей бывает высокой, что это нормально, по крайней мере, не смертельно, но она просто горела, Тогда он поднял её с кровати, закутывая в одеяло, тут же представил вчерашнюю Джинни, которую он вот так же подхватывал, укрывал, — и чуть не взвыл.

Он отнес её в гостиную на диван. Огляделся, взмахнул палочкой, скомандовал:

— Акцио зелье от температуры!

Никакого зелья не объявилось. Из кухни выглянул разбуженный Сэр Кей и уставился на него с видом «а вот некоторые психи не дают спать порядочным птицам».

Гарри опять взял Лили на руки и сел с ней на диван, укачивая — хотя она и так спала. Точнее, он раскачивался монотонно, прижимая её, потому что никак не мог остановиться: остановиться значило поддаться страху окончательно. Прошло, наверно, полчаса, прежде чем он хоть как-то успокоился. Переложил Лили на диван, подошел к камину, неловко подумал, что поздно уже, но провести ночь в неведении с температурящей дочкой было невозможно.

Он опустился на колени, насыпал немного пороха и позвал:

— Рон! Ро-о-он!

 

***  
Рону снились змеи — те, про которых он хрен знает сколько лет не вспоминал, из женского сортира в Хогвартсе. Они поднимали головы и шипели на него, а он старался ответить, повторить то, что Гарри говорил на парселтанге, — и не мог. Он до сих пор не понимал, как тогда-то справился, открыл вход: наверняка на адреналине, единожды.  
  
Змеи тянулись к нему, шевеля раздвоенными языками, он шарахнулся от них — и проснулся.  
  
Гермиона спала рядом, как всегда, завернувшись чуть ли не с головой. Обниматься она не любила никогда, жаловалась, что душно. Раньше Рон обижался, но сейчас оно было к лучшему: не проснулась. Звук — тот, что во сне он принял за шипение, — повторился, и только секунд пять спустя до Рона дошло: кто-то пробивался по каминной связи.  
  
Он ломанулся из спальни, по пути заметив, что даже трусов не надел.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Рон! Ро-о-н!  
  
Гарри! Сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло: он убрал ночную защиту и, как был голышом, сунулся навстречу:  
  
— Что?! Что случилось?  
  
— Лили заболела, — мертвым шепотом сообщил Гарри, — а я у Джин ничего найти не могу.  
  
— Шесть секунд, — бросил Рон, — камин открой!  
  
Метнулся на кухню, на ходу соображая, что лекарства у Джинни, само собой, были — только спрятанные от детей, и надо было знать, как призывать. Из кухни бросился в спальню предупредить Гермиону, но на пороге замер и почти заставил себя раскрыть рот — так боялся, что…  
  
Что она захочет к Гарри вместо него? Ну нет, раз его позвали, он и пойдет.  
  
— Герми! — Она подняла голову, сонно моргая. — Я… я на минуту, там Гарри не может найти для детей чего-то.  
  
Футболка отыскалась за креслом, штаны — почему-то под кроватью: пока Рон скакал на одной ноге, натягивая их, Гермиона проснулась окончательно:  
  
— Может, лучше я?  
  
— Сам. Ты пока найдешь… И остаться кому-то надо, я настроил связь, если Хью заплачет…  
  
Гермиона села, по плечи укрывшись одеялом: Рон чувствовал, как она смотрит ему в спину, но забыл об этом почти мгновенно, стоило шагнуть в камин.

 

***

— Всё вот здесь, на кухне. Акцио жаропонижающее!  
  
Рон перехватил банку на лету и повернулся к Гарри:  
  
— Это порошок? — растерянно спросил Поттер. — Бля, я думал, зелье.   
  
Выглядел он совсем дурным, и Рону это сильно не понравилось. 

Лили нашлась на диване в гостиной: не спала, дремала вполглаза и, услышав их, захныкала:  
  
— Мама, пить...  
  
Рон покосился на Гарри: тот, похоже, окончательно скис.

— Акцио чашка Лили, — скомандовал Рон: — Агуаменти!   
  
Лекарство зашипело, растворяясь, оставляя слабый клубничный запах.  
  
— Давай, детка. Пей! Ну что стоишь столбом? — пихнул он Гарри. — Помоги, она же мимо всё выльет!

Гарри усадил Лили себе на колени, приподнял, и вместе они напоили её лекарством. На руках она опять сморилась. Гарри посмотрел на Рона поверх её головы и пробормотал:

— Я не смогу. Блин, как вы справляетесь?

— Молча по большей части, — не удержался Рон: его вдруг заколотило. — Что, Диггори здесь не помощник? Да не ходи никуда, нехрен таскать её, еще проснется.  
  
Он переступил босыми ногами: пол на Гриммо всегда был холодный, а уж зимой тем более.   
  
— Дожил-таки, хоть в чем-то тебя переплюнул. Одеяло дать?

— Погоди, — взмолился Поттер. — Давай проверим лекарства. Вдруг там опять... взвеси какие-нибудь? Пять минут, Рон, покажи мне, а? И завтра — что делать? Целителей?.. — его передернуло.

Рон покачал головой:  
  
— Она сейчас одна не останется, а начнешь вставать — разбудишь. Давай до утра? Отведу своих — и к тебе.   
  
Гарри смотрел снизу вверх, Рон покосился на него, покусал губу.  
  
— Ладно, сиди.   
  
Дома он знал, где что лежит — пусть даже на порядок то, что творилось в шкафах, не походило ни разу. У Джинни все было разложено по полочкам с самого начала, так что принести из кухни аптечку оказалось делом трех минут.  
  
— Вот. Акцио — и от чего лекарство нужно. Продержишься до утра? Не то чтобы я не хотел остаться...

— Нет-нет, ты иди, спасибо огромное. Я правда ни хрена в этом не понимаю. — Гарри вдруг словно вспомнил что-то, с видимым усилием переключаясь: — к вам-то сегодня не сильно лезли? Журналисты?

Рон махнул рукой:  
  
— Завтра сам прочтешь. Хотя нет, не прочтешь, Герми меры приняла. Спроси у своего Диггори, пусть он расскажет, сам знаешь, как у нас... то есть у вас в аврорате со сплетнями. — И сам себя перебил, внезапно сообразив: — Слушай, ты старших-то в школу когда собираешься?

— Не знаю, пусть еще посидят, со следующей недели, наверно. Ханна помощницу предложила, твою дочь, практически, — Гарри хмыкнул, — помнишь Кэттермоулов?

— Кэттер... что? — Рон сам не заметил, как сел на пол рядом с диваном. — А, блядь... — Он осекся, взглянул на Лили — та не проснулась, и жар, похоже, спадал. — Про меня не говори только, ладно? Они потом приходили, после войны...  
  
Вспоминать Мэри не хотелось. Тогда, через год где-то, она его отыскала — обо всем, что случилось дальше, он не рассказывал никому, да и сам не знал, с чего вдруг переспал с ней. Ладно, знал: потому что она предложила, а он не отказался. Собственно, с ней с первой: Гермиона была в Австралии и даже не писала. Как Джинни сейчас, вдруг подумал он.   
  
— Хотя какая разница? Вряд ли до сих пор помнят, — он поерзал: уходить не хотелось. — А с едой у тебя как? Тоже Ханна? Проходной двор какой-то...

— Ага, с Ханной договорился. Наверно, вкусно — парни суп смесили только так. Ладно, не скажу, — Гарри в ответах последовательно поднимался по его словам, но хоть лишних вопросов не задавал. — Иди уже, тебе же завтра своих в школу поднимать. Рон, я бы без тебя... — он вздохнул, поправил очки и уставился на Лили.

— Пошел ты... — Рон подтянулся на руках и встал. — Герми что сказать? Можно... можно ей тоже завтра?  
  
Дождался кивка и, больше не оглядываясь, пошел к камину.

 

***

Во всем этом безумии был один-единственный плюс: он почти не думал о Джинни. Просто не успевал — времени, чтобы сесть и выдохнуть, днем как-то не оставалось. Накрывало ночью, особенно когда ему удалось-таки развести детей по комнатам. Накрывало так, что Гарри окончательно переселился из спальни, занял одну из пустых гостевых рядом с детскими. Помогло примерно на полчаса: он пялился в потолок, малодушно радуясь тому, что сюда она заходила очень редко, что здесь нет её звуков, шорохов, запахов. И тут же на лестнице послышались тихие шаги, потянуло свежестью — то ли арбуз, то ли огурец, то ли свежий снег, вроде того, который валил в Лощине, пока Гарри нес её к стене. Шаги поднимались, он ждал, что скрипнет дверь детской. А потом она войдет к нему и спросит: «Ты почему здесь разлегся? Ты, анимаг-ленивец!»

Про ленивца она придумала давно, после рождения Джейми, когда его хватало только на помощь по выходным, а от моллиной поддержки она сама отказывалась и уставала до мгновенных провалов в сон — как только голова коснется подушки. Оттуда же в памяти всплыло её, проговариваемое весело-сонно: «Будешь трахать — не буди».

Гарри всегда воспринимал это как должное: ну, жена должна сидеть дома и заниматься детьми и хозяйством, тем более что Джинни и не жаловалась особо, не просила ни домовиков, ни помощниц, ни нянь… Он застонал, утыкаясь в подушку. Если бы он мог вернуть всё назад — её квиддич, её газеты и журналы, её трёп с Анджелиной и редко появлявшейся и оттого еще более желанной Флер; её глупости и умности, её настойчивость, её твердость и мягкость, полудетское, легко прочитываемое, милое притворство; её злость и обиды, и то, как она сквозь сжатые губы цедила: «Поттер», когда была недовольна, и вот тогда… в Хитроу, когда он, мудак, спешил по мудацким своим делам, а она стояла посреди зала, прекрасная разъяренная Джинни, и нормальной жизни им оставался час, ну два — но кто же знал, господи, кто же знал?

Он заставлял себя заснуть, потому что детям плевать было на то, сколько папа спал ночью, — и дети были в своем праве. Лежал, прислушивался к звукам внезапно ожившего дома.

Родовое гнездо Блэков было как настроено на чужую беду. Столько лет молчало, а теперь оживало по ночам, проверяя, что там с нервами у новых хозяев. Джинни, в отличие от той же Гермионы, спокойно относилась к дому на Гриммо. Большой и в Лондоне — чего еще желать? И дом быстро сдался, отступил, стал жилым и обжитым, а после смерти Кричера затаился окончательно. Старый домовик умер через месяц после рождения Джейми — как будто дожидался появления наследника, дождался и ушел.

За семь лет Гарри успел забыть, каким он способен быть, этот дом. А вот теперь приходилось вспоминать. А может, вокруг было тихо и он сходил с ума сам по себе?

Сходить с ума было никак нельзя. Рон был тысячу раз прав, когда чуть не врезал ему у стены: дети требовали любви, внимания, времени — и у него всё было, но Гарри казалось, что это всё было какое-то неправильное, неполноценное. Что у него не получится быть… заменить… как можно было заменить Джин?

С этой мыслью он засыпал, с ней же просыпался. Шел готовить завтрак (к омлету уже добавилась овсянка), потом — будить мальчиков и Лили, потом окончательно начинался новый день. Днем было легче.

 

***

О том, что он хочет уйти в аврорский патруль, Гарри сказал Рону и Гермионе сразу. Понадобилось переспать с этой мыслью всего две ночи, чтобы убедиться в её правильности. Но всю правду выкладывать не стал: то, что он так и не разобрался с ранением Рона, было его делом, и сколько можно было обещать лучшему другу, что справишься и всё сделаешь? Сам Рон и не просил, но это ничего не меняло.

Гермиона не поняла. Закусила губу, явно продумывая варианты на ходу, предложила:

— А если отпуск на полгода? Тебе пойдут навстречу. За это время можно всё наладить, найти няню, не так это и дорого, или…

— Да я вообще могу не работать, Герми, причем тут няни? Деньги? Их и внукам-правнукам хватит. Я не хочу. Я могу не хотеть?

Она покачала головой. Ну да, Гарри Поттер не мог не хотеть спасать, работать на благо, что еще там таилось в её изобретательных мозгах?

Рон молчал, набычившись, потом выдавил:

— Дело, конечно, твое…

— Но с детьми ты не справишься, так? — закончил за него Гарри. — Ты тоже за нянь и работу?

Рон посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и сказал:

— Нет. Только не свихнись.

— Ну ты же не свихнулся.

Гермиона следила за ними, переводя взгляд с одного на другого — словно они говорили о чем-то своем, для неё непонятном. Потом вздохнула:

— Извини, Гарри, но я сразу предупреждаю: я поговорю об этом с Министром. Ты не должен…

— О! Вот именно теперь я никому ничего не должен, Гермиона. Кроме своей семьи.

Все остались при своем, даже явление в доме на Гриммо Кингсли Шеклболта собственной персоной ничего не изменило. Гарри уперся. Как он умел упираться — эти трое знали лучше всех.

 

***   
Ночью, рядом с паникующим Гарри и беднягой Лили, Рону было не до того, чтобы смотреть по сторонам. Днем времени хватило, чтобы оглядеться — и прифигеть от увиденного. Ладно Гарри, за эти дни отощавший и черный, как фестрал, ладно дети, которые время от времени начинали потерянно слоняться из угла в угол, словно пытались куда-то приткнуться, да так и не могли.

Всё было не так, не на месте, неправильно, пусть даже срача в доме Поттер не допускал, — и будто кричало, что Джинни здесь больше нет. А еще хуже дела обстояли с самим домом — до того хуже, что Рон едва удерживался, чтобы не уволочь всех оттуда как можно скорее.   
  
Джинни дом признал, она и сама это с гордостью повторяла, но кто же знал, что проклятое наследство Блэков придется ей настолько по мерке? Она чудилась Рону везде: на кухне — там они раньше обычно и встречались, — на лестницах, в детских. Рыжий хвост отражался в зеркале, пестрый домашний сарафан мелькал в конце коридора, любимая чашка ни с того ни с сего оказывалась на столе, стоило отвернуться…  
  
Гарри вроде бы ничего такого не замечал или молчал об этом. Рон тему поднимать не стал — чего зря бередить? — трепался о какой-то ерунде, но Поттер только хмыкнул, когда Рон раскололся насчет драки в школе.  
  
— Отвел, значит, душу?  
  
— Типа того.  
  
Лили сидела на ковре, гоняла своих пони, будто и не было никакой температуры — обычное дело, но Гарри и это пришлось объяснить. Рон еще раз прошелся по дому, показал, где хранятся запасы маггловской растворимой каши, которую Джинни с чего-то любила больше, чем нормальную овсянку.  
  
— Умеешь? Ты же вроде как готовил там, у Дурслей?  
  
— Не-е-ет, — Гарри усмехнулся — не Рону, а так, про себя. — Петунья такое не держала, говорила: хорошая хозяйка до полуфабрикатов не опустится. Они же сладкие, — объяснил он, подаваясь ближе: до Рона донесся запах джинниного кокосового мыла и запах самого Гарри. — Дадли жрал только так, а она не давала.  
  
Он помолчал и ни с того ни с сего добавил:  
  
— Я ходил к Робардсу. Насчет перевода в патруль.  
  
О патруле у Рона тоже не хватило времени задуматься, хотя мнение имелось, только не для детских ушей. То есть, зачем оно Гарри понадобилось и почему, ясно было, как Мерлинов день: не хватало только, чтобы он сам себя засадил на Гриммо и сидел здесь, как Сириус когда-то. Но, блядь, не в патруль же! Патрульные попадали в Мунго куда чаще, чем спецназовцы, не говоря уже про смертность. Что ему, медом в этом патруле намазано? Шел бы куда-нибудь…  
  
Он подумал и понял, что идти-то Гарри, по большому счету, и некуда. В патруле хотя бы сутки через двое, а если Гарри твердо решил взвалить детей и хозяйство на себя…  
  
— В понедельник зайти за твоими, или сам отведешь?  
  
— Сам. Посмотрю, что там.  
  
— А если в Нору их, хоть на вечер? Не в выходные, а после школы? Я сегодня зайду, гляну, как у них…  
  
Гарри опять посмотрел куда-то мимо и не ответил.

  
  
***   
По правде сказать, с визитом в Нору Рон собирался погодить хотя бы до завтра: даже договорился с Биллом, что тот заглянет сегодня, но, раз уж наболтал Гарри, нужно было идти.  
  
— О, Рон, — мама улыбнулась навстречу, подняв голову от… от книги?  
  
Маму с книгой — кроме разве что кулинарной — он видел примерно так же часто, как Гермиону с вязаньем: последний раз лет пятнадцать назад.  
  
А уж обоих — папу и маму, — склонившихся вдвоем над толстым томом, как школьников над домашкой, и вовсе никогда.  
  
— Хочешь чаю?   
  
Он промычал неопределенно, пытаясь разобрать название: вверх ногами читать получалось плохо. «История королей Британии»? Это что еще за хрень?  
  
Папа сдвинул очки на кончик носа:  
  
— Рон, я тут подготовил список — не мог бы ты принести нам эти книги? Из библиотеки Министерства? Я бы сходил, но не хочется оставлять маму одну.  
  
— А? — Он захлопнул рот, едва не лязгнув зубами. — Я это… попрошу Гермиону…  
  
— Гермиону? Видишь ли, эти книги — они зачарованы на чистую кровь. М-м-м… магглорожденный не сможет даже прочесть название, не то что открыть, так что уж потрудись…  
  
Рон сунул пергамент в карман, огляделся: вместо маггловских железяк и начатых свитеров на столе громоздились тома и свитки, а над ними, как фонтан в середине фойе Министерства, сиял оттертый до блеска думосбор Джорджа.  
  
Блин, что-то он хотел… А!  
  
— Мам, мы зайдем завтра после уроков? С Рози и Хьюго?  
  
Спрашивал чисто для проформы — знал, что родителям бывает приятно, когда не они первые просят внуков в гости, а соглашаются на предложение.  
  
— Наверно, пока не стоит, — сказал папа. — Мы скажем, когда будет удобно. Да, как там Лили? И мальчики? — Он пожевал губами, будто что-то подсчитывал в уме. — В пятницу. Да, если дети придут все вместе, то в следующую пятницу. Не в эту, а в следующую. Приведешь?

 

***  
Рон был уверен, что назвал Министерство, но выпал почему-то на Косую аллею из общественного камина, который там уже пару лет как установили. Очередное доказательство того, что мир сошел с ума, стоило срочно заполировать чем-то нормальным, а раз выпить всё не получалось, оставалась еще одна возможность: заесть. Только не в новомодных китайских или японских забегаловках, расплодившихся в последнее время.  
В «Дырявом котле» ничего не менялось; Рон облегченно выдохнул, попытался забиться в угол, но от Ханны спрятаться так и не смог.

— Рон! Как хорошо, что зашел: у нас сегодня баранье жаркое, будешь?

Она проводила его за удобный столик и даже вроде как погладила по плечу мимоходом, именно так, как нужно.

— Подожди минутку!

Вместе с бараньим жарким у стола появился Невилл, кивнул и уселся напротив.

— Ты чего здесь? Вроде не выходной?

— Ханна позвала. — Невилл окинул его взглядом и кивнул. — Я так или иначе собирался с тобой поговорить… насчет меча.

У Рона сердце упало.

— Меча? Ты что, не нашел?! Я его…

—  Нашел, разумеется. Именно поэтому я и здесь — из-за того, что вы… ты его вернул. Несмотря ни на что. — Он пожал плечами. — Благодарить как-то неуместно, но все равно — спасибо.

Похоже, безумие прогрессировало.

— С ума сошел? — не удержался Рон. — Ты же сам нам его дал!

 — Спасибо, — повторил Невилл. — И… держись. Когда человек и есть, и его нет… — Он покачал головой. — Словом, если что понадобится, знаете, где найти.

Рон зачерпнул ложкой остывшее жаркое, глядя вслед, подумал и все-таки доел: не пропадать же добру?

 

***

Рон исправно появлялся на Гриммо каждый день, хоть на полчаса, словно пообещал Гарри — или кому-нибудь еще — приглядывать, проверять, что тут творится. Знал он кучу полезных вещей, до которых Поттер своим умом допер бы только в следующей жизни, наверно. Похоже, за время после ранения он прокачал свои способности к домашним делам до каких невъебенных высот — а значит, у Гарри был шанс: если у Рона Уизли получилось, он-то чем хуже?

Парни всегда неслись Рону навстречу, Лили каждый раз спрашивала про Хьюго, без которого все игры с пони были для неё и вполовину не так хороши, Ал ненавязчиво возникал с шахматами подмышкой, даже Джейми, кажется, начал скучать по Рози — хотя нипочем не признался бы в этом. Гарри наблюдал за их плясками вокруг дяди Рона с полузавистливым удивлением: вот в этом случае он был уверен, что, при всей любви к детям, у него так не получится, ему просто в голову не придет тысяча вещей, которые умел и знал этот рыжий засранец. То, что всё шло от детства, проведенного, мягко говоря, в разных условиях, ему в голову не приходило. С семьей, с детьми Рону повезло, ну так и круто, если всё настолько здорово сложилось.

Журналисты, проторчав на площади три дня, сдались — и в понедельник Гарри в первый раз повел детей в школу. Школу он представлял себе в теории: по рассказам Джинни и суровым инструкциям Рона, который живописал что-то невообразимое. Джин всё сводила к рассказам о детских хулиганствах и достижениях, в изложении Рона школа легко давала сто очков форы Академии аврората. Гарри подсознательно ждал упоминания о тренировочных полосах, на финише которых стоит грозная Кэти Белл с палочкой, отмеряющей Темпус. Хотя, может, на зверских повествованиях Рона сказывалась последняя схватка с газетными пачкунами.

На самом деле школа оказалась совсем не страшной: небольшое здание со светлым холлом и двумя каминами. Кэти и её подруга Лианна, предупрежденные всё тем же Роном, встретили их как ни в чем не бывало, забрали Лили, подождали, пока Гарри приведет с Гриммо мальчишек, при детях о Джинни и словом не обмолвились, и всё прошло отлично.

— Что-то ты схуднул, аврор Поттер, — только и сказала Кэти, обняла, прижалась на минуту, тряхнула головой и добавила: — Летаешь? Может, весной покажем детишкам, как снитчи ловить? Я могу договориться насчет поля.

— Я знаешь сколько не ловил? Вообще не вспомню, когда… наверно, в Академии?

— Вспомнишь, — уверенно заявила она, — надо же тебя к делу приспособить.

Темноволосая, с азиатским разрезом глаз, Лианна хихикнула:

— Она всех приспосабливает, не обращай внимания. Команду хочет собрать и в чемпионат заявиться. Я даже название придумала «Детки Паддингтона».

Кэти легко шлепнула её по заднице. Лианна увернулась, чмокнула Кэти в щеку и рассмеялась:

— Хорошо, что я не играла, и так ни днем, ни ночью спасения от этого квиддича нет.

Гарри кивнул ей — больше из вежливости: мол, понятно, квиддич ночами совсем не в тему, но вечером уточнил у заглянувшего Рона:

— Кэти и Лианна, они что?..

Рон удивленно на него вытаращился:  
  
— Хренасе! Ты как догадался? — и, когда Гарри объяснил, присвистнул: — Гордись, Поттер! Они не то чтобы шифруются, но того... стараются не отсвечивать особо. Я типа не знаю, мне Джин... — понял, что сказал, и виновато заткнулся.

— А мне и не говорила. Может, это потому, что я Кэти лет пять не видел? Перемены... они заметнее как-то. Но, блин, она же вроде с парнями вовсю встречалась?

— Ну, раз они при тебе они не стали прятаться, значит, понимают, что не растреплешь. А с парнями... — он помялся. — Тоже от Джин знаю: Кэти после того малфоевского проклятья перемкнуло. Она же год лечилась, помнишь? И не вылечилась полностью. Вот и...

— Вот же блядство, такая девчонка… — вздохнул Гарри. — Слушай, я тут подумал: может, парням отдельную комнату для тренировок сделать? Джейми в тренажерку лезет, как медом там намазано; так-то ладно, пусть занимается, если хочет, но за ним же следить надо, чтоб шею не свернул. Или просто зачаровать всё там нахрен?

— Следить, — решительно сказал Рон. — Джеймсу навернуться из-под потолка — как два пальца… И лучше, правда, свою комнату с детскими приблудами. А еще ты бы следилки по дому поставил.

— Зачем? — удивился Гарри.

Рон демонстративно закатил глаза и объяснял битых полчаса про контроль и про «так спокойнее», но Поттер от следилок отказался бесповоротно: у Джин не было — значит, и он справится. Когда он вот так говорил о Джинни, спорить с ним было бесполезно, —это Рон понял за пару дней.

 

***  
Гермиону, которая в последние дни не возвращалась домой раньше десяти вечера, Рон отлично понимал: сам бы, будь с ногой все в порядке, брал бы лишние дежурства, чтоб, блядь, хоть местами ни о чем не думать. А сейчас что? Вернуться к Джорджу — хрен вам. Пойти попроситься к Кэти в школу, охранником? Всяких там выпроваживать: наверняка слетятся снова, как только Гарри приведет своих? Ага, конечно: смотрите, детишки, как выглядит Круциатус, в жизни пригодится!  
  
Рон уныло оглядел пустую гостиную, так ничего и не придумав, — и вдруг понял: вот она, та самая возможность напиться! Дети спят, Гермиона пропадает в своем Министерстве…

Появилась она, когда Рон наливал себе по четвертой. Или пятой уже? Сычик спал на своем насесте, сунув голову под крыло, — компания из него была так себе.

— Герми, детка! А я тут…

— Вижу, — сказала она, по привычке сбрасывая туфли на каминный коврик. — Мне нальешь?

— А?

Он опомнился — момент нужно было ловить, — призвал стакан, плеснул половину.

 — За… чтобы не сойти с ума!

— Очень актуальный тост.

 Гермиона проглотила всё залпом, закашлялась и замахала рукой, но тут же протянула стакан снова. Рон налил еще.

 — Гарри ходил к Главному аврору, — сообщила она. — Оставил заявление о переводе.

 — А… ага.

 — Это… я не знаю что! Если бы я видела, что это временно, что он придет в себя и вернется… Но он, кажется, серьезно настроен не возвращаться вообще! — Она выпила, помотала головой, морщась. — Ты знаешь, что Робардс через год собирается уходить в отставку? И на его место….

 — Гарри. — Рон даже не спрашивал.

 — Конечно! И тратить себя на это вот…

 Рон моргнул, не веря: она что, не поняла? Не могла не понять, это же Гермиона!

 — Герми. Эй, Герми! Не на это вот — на детей.

 — Гарри Поттер? Который мог бы лет через пять стать… хорошо, еще не Министром, тут нужен опыт, но пост Главного аврора этот опыт предоставит, а дальше… если Кингсли в самом деле уйдет с поста ради того, чтобы дать дорогу молодым… хотя я столько раз говорила, что у него сил больше, чем у всех молодых вместе взятых, и совсем не обязательно…

 Гермиона разговаривала не с ним — сама с собой. Рон поставил стакан.

 В голове даже не шумело, будто и не пил.

 Ясное дело, не Гарри Поттеру заниматься воспитанием детей. Вот ему, Рону Уизли, который больше ни на что не годен, — в самый раз.

 Гермиона вскинулась вдруг, вынырнула из своих мыслей, хмурясь, взглянула на него.

 — Ну вот, сама не заметила, как напилась.

 — Закусывать надо, — ответил он машинально, но она вдруг кивнула:

 — Я и забыла, что не ужинала, представляешь! И… и не обедала, кажется.

 — Пошли.

 — И все-таки с Гарри надо поговорить, — сказала она, бредя следом за ним на кухню. — Убедить, чтобы вернулся. Но я, честное слово, не знаю, кого он сейчас послушает!

Джинни, подумал Рон. А раз её нет — то и никого.

 

***

Гермиона появилась на Гриммо вечером, когда Гарри с Алом и Джеймсом уже уложили Лили спать. Такой порядок образовался сам собой и всех устраивал. Сначала они втроем шли в комнату к Лили, мальчики слушали сказку попроще или сами рассказывали сестре какую-нибудь очередную фигню про пони (как ни странно, в этом больше преуспевал Джейми, начитанный Ал предпочитал комментировать). Когда Лили засыпала, Гарри отводил их в спальню и вполголоса разговаривал с Джеймсом, пока Альбус добивал «Ветер в ивах».

Ему казалось, что Джейми взрослеет просто на глазах. Понятно было, что неуемная его жизнерадостность рано или поздно, но вернется, и Гарри еще хлебнет по-полной, но то, как старший пытался помочь по дому, как безо всяких напоминаний убирал вечером разбросанные за день игрушки и как старательно не задавал вопросов про маму, прорывавшихся всё-таки у Ала и особенно у Лили, — это… просто удивляло.

 По идее, сегодня Джеймсу стоило профилактически вломить: Кэти, посмеиваясь, рассказала, что он отловил в школе дочку Терри Бута, ровесницу Рози, и пытался на ней потренироваться в заплетании косичек. К Рози с такой инициативой Джейми лезть не рискнул, или они опять были в ссоре: к этим двоим больше всего подходила старая присказка про «бранятся — только тешатся». Так или иначе, Маргарет Бут не очень-то понравилось принудительное причесывание, Джейми уже получил своё от Кэти, и теперь наступила очередь Гарри.

А дело было в том, что с косичками у них действительно никак не получалось. Лили терпеливо не ерзала, тянула шею, даже уши, кажется, тянула, но её рыжие пряди скользили у Гарри между пальцами, хотя он и левитировал резинку для волос — чтобы не тянуться, — всё равно не успевал, косичка рассыпалась. Ленты и бантики были забыты сразу, как страшный сон, но и с резинками выходило не очень. И потом — он мгновенно вспоминал Джинни, у которой вечно оказывалась одна пропущенная, непричесанная прядь, обычно сзади, за неё всегда можно было дернуть, а потом — поцеловать шею и… 

Гарри замирал, понимая, что с этим, блядь, надо завязывать, чтобы не рехнуться вообще, чтобы не опоздать в школу в частности, Лили вздыхала, Джейми подхватывал резинку и кое-как делал сестренке хвост, а допричесывали её уже Кэти с Лианной, и ведь нарочно, заразы, накручивали Лили такие украшения из кос, что их не то что заплести — расплести вечером удавалось не сразу.

— Слушай, — рассудительно сказал Гарри, — ну ей же, Маргарет, не понравилось. Зачем заставлять человека, если ему не нравится?..

— Ты же заставляешь чистить зубы.

— Сравнил. Чистить зубы — это обязанность. Это для здоровья. Вот не будешь слушаться — отправлю тебя к дедушке Рози, Роберту, помнишь, мы встречались? — он тебе устроит маггловское лечение зубов. Сам потом побежишь за зубной щеткой.

—…И ей понравилось. Я только дернул сильно. Не нарочно, но несколько раз, — честно уточнил Джеймс. — Я ей вообще нравлюсь. И она классная. Но не любит, когда дергают.

— А кто любит? — резонно возразил Гарри, и тут до него дошло: — что значит — нравишься?

— Мы поженимся, — услышал он в ответ. — Она лучше, чем Ханна, та, которая с дядей Невиллом. А еще веселая и не дерется. Просто не любит, когда дергают. А Рози поженится с Фрэнком Голдстейном. Он только ей боится об этом сказать, но всё уже решил.

 «Ух, как я обрадую дядю Рона, — не без злорадства подумал Гарри, — он-то, наверно, не при делах, что на его принцессу имеют виды».

 

*** 

Внизу негромко хлопнул камин. Кого могло принести на ночь глядя? Гарри открыл допуск Рону и Гермионе, Эду Диггори и Мэйси Кэттермоул, но кто из них мог явиться так поздно? Рон? Эд?

Он оставил свет у мальчишек — Джеймс засыпал, полный матримониальных планов, Ал еще дочитывал главу — и спустился вниз.

Гермиона расположилась на его любимом диване и больше всего напоминала сейчас председателя Визенгамота.

— Привет, — сказала она. — Уложил?

— Ага, — ответил Гарри, — поешь чего-нибудь? У нас осталось…

— Осталось то, что ты не съел? — не спросила, а констатировала Гермиона. — Ты на себя в зеркало смотришь вообще?

— Десять раз на дню, — разозлился он, — хочу — ем, не хочу — не ем. Перестаньте делать из меня желудочно озабоченного тролля, Рон уже тоже достал.

— Сделай мне чаю, — устало попросила она. — Гарри, я не про еду, тут тебе мозгов, я всё-таки надеюсь, хватит. Я пришла поговорить про аврорат.

Гермиона пошла за ним на кухню, устроилась на стуле, как-то сжалась и помолодела сразу лет на пятнадцать — просто перенеслась на пятый курс, во времена Ордена.

— Не уходи, — у неё получилось сказать это так, словно они были женаты хрен знает сколько и сейчас он собирался бросить её с пятью детьми ради какой-нибудь восемнадцатилетней соплюшки.

— Но я же не ухожу. — Гарри заварил чай, достал кексы, присланные Ханной, и сел напротив. — Патрули — это тот же аврорат.

— Это все равно что размешивать сахар палочкой. И ты всё понимаешь. А я не понимаю, почему ты уперся. То есть почему уперся — понимаю, ты стал совершенно нетерпим к другим мнениям, но эта отставка…

Гарри промолчал. Ну сколько можно было обмусоливать одно и то же?

— Если ты думаешь, что посвятить жизнь детям — это нормально, то всё равно осознаешь, что ошибался. Но будет поздно: у тебя только год до пенсии Робардса.

— А почему заниматься детьми —ненормально?

— Не заниматься, а угробить на это всю жизнь! Ну кто так поступает, Гарри?  
— Э, — только и смог выдавить он, не зная, как сказать, что её собственный муж…  
— Рон — это Рон, — Гермиона пресекла его попытку возразить. — Это стечение обстоятельств, совпадение характера с обстоятельствами, это предрасположенность, наконец…

— Какого хрена ты говоришь так, словно это болезнь?!  
— Ты просто не знаешь, что это такое! Просидел тут десять дней и думаешь, что всё понял! А у тебя не получится! И что ты будешь делать, когда у тебя не получится?! Когда они не слушаются, или просто не понимают, или вообще плюют на то, что ты им говоришь!  
— Кто плюет? — испугался Гарри.

  
Она была такая несчастная, что пофиг был и аврорат, и её представления о его, Гарри, жизни. Он обошел стол и обнял её сзади, Гермиона не повернулась, так и сидела, уставившись на чашку, и слезы капали в чай — как у Лили недавно.  
— Герми, — сказал он, наклонившись к её уху, выглядывавшему из волос, — по-моему, ты отрастила себе невъебенный комплекс. Просто Рон рос в семье, где много детей и куча примеров перед глазами. У него есть… — он закусил губу, выдохнул и поправился: — была Джинни, он умеет то, о чем мы с тобой даже не догадываемся. А для него это — как дышать. Вот и всё.

— Не всё, — упрямо возразила она. — Я же говорю: ты не знаешь, ты не поймешь, ведь это я живу с ними, а не ты!

— Ну в каждой семье бывает по-разному, — Гарри казалось, что он говорит вполне убедительно, но он не успевал за ней.  
— Не уходи, а? — Она повернулась и всхлипнула ему в живот. — Я так боюсь совершить ошибку, так боюсь…  
— Какая ошибка, Герми? О чем ты?  
Она только покачала головой. Гарри гладил её по сгорбившейся спине, по волосам, не зная, что еще сказать и как успокоить, и вдруг сообразил:  
— Можно, я на тебе потренируюсь?  
Гермиона замерла, даже плакать перестала, насторожилась:  
— В каком это смысле?  
— Сейчас, — он уже расстегивал красивую заколку на её хвосте, запускал пальцы в темные тяжелые пряди. — Я… мне надо научиться заплетать косички. Я буду плести, а ты говори, что я делаю не так.  
Она шмыгнула носом, вывернулась из его рук и мрачно сказала:  
— Какой ты упертый говнюк, Поттер.  
— Не ругайся, — попросил он и аккуратно разделил волосы по пробору. — Учи.

 

***  
Не то чтобы Рон был не рад видеть Гарри в школе по утрам, просто никак не мог привыкнуть. Искал глазами Джинни, спохватывался — но на морде-то у него наверняка было все написано, как всегда. Да Гарри его и без того читал на раз, а потому пусть не отворачивался, но не особо замечал. Болтал с Кэти, давал детям ЦУ на прощанье и всякое такое. День на третий, что ли, Рон перестал тупить и дожидаться — сдавал Рози и Хьюго, говорил: «Пока» — и уходил. И удивился даже, услышав негромкое: 

— Рон! Торопишься?  
Интересно, и куда он должен был торопиться?  
— Нет. А что?  
— Пойдем поговорим, — Гарри кивнул, но не на камины, а на дверь, которая вела на улицу. — Дело есть.  
Какое у него могло возникнуть дело, требующее вот прям срочного разговора, Рон придумать не мог: Поттер досиживал дома последние дни, со всем более-менее разобрался, Мэйси с детьми познакомилась, и все там вроде пришлись друг другу по нраву — в дни, когда дочка Мэри Кэттермоул появлялась на Гриммо, Рон туда не заглядывал.  
Гарри вышел на крыльцо, оглядел серый январский день так, словно погода могла его удивить, и сказал:  
— Ты знаешь, что у Гермионы проблемы с детьми?

Рон ошалело на него уставился:  
— У Гермионы?! С какими еще?

Гарри хмыкнул:  
— Ну точно: два мира — два детства. С вашими, Рон. Ты что, не замечал ни разу?  
А, подумал Рон, вон оно что. Интересно, с шахматами у нее проблем нет? Нужно было отвечать, но, блядь, что на такое ответишь? Что бесплатных завтраков в этой жизни не бывает? Что это Гарри и Гермионе — им, не ему! — предлагают должность Главного Аврора, Министра, первого заместителя по связям с немагическим миром и всякое прочее, а его уволили за тупость из игрушечной лавки? Но вообще прикольно: сначала Герми жалуется ему на Гарри, потом Гарри на него — или наоборот, неважно.   
— Допустим, замечал. И что? В Министерстве у нее всё отлично работает. Принцип тот же. И не говори мне, что она не понимает.

Поттер, похоже, растерялся.   
— Да нет же, Рон. При чем тут Министерство? Рози её не слушает и не слушается, а летом вообще сказала, что лучше бы в отпуск поехал ты, а не Герми. У них... вроде как культ тебя, получается.

— Поттер, ты тупой? Какой, нахуй, культ? Она вкалывает — результат есть. Не вкалывает — результата нет. Видишь связь? Да на моем месте хоть домовик может быть, без разницы.

— Вот такой, блядь, культ, Рон! Прикинь, какой ей устроили отпуск — ты, блин, мазохист, что ли, пёрся бы от этого?! И какой, к хуям домовик, если мои тоже на тебе повернуты!

— Это типа обвинение?  
  
Врезать в честную непонимающую Гаррину рожу хотелось так, что кулаки чесались.  
— И что я должен делать, по-твоему, чтобы вам полегчало? Построить их и приказать вести себя хорошо? Или свалить с концами и не мешать?  
Он выдохнул — и понял, что сморозил.

Гарри стянул очки и посмотрел на него жалобно — без очков он мог этот фокус хоть в цирке показывать. Котик, блядь. Зайчик.   
— Нет. Ну с чего ты завелся? Мне же не жалко — я, наоборот, только рад, что ты... есть, что ты приходишь. Я вообще просто хотел попросить, может, ты с Рози поговоришь? С Хью рано еще, но с Рози-то можно? Что маме обидно, как-то так, а? Ну ты же знал, на ком женишься, Ронни, — кажется, Поттер и не заметил, что называл его сейчас по-джинниному. — Она же всегда такой была и будет.

Врать Гарри всегда умел плохо, даже на должности своей не особо научился. И сейчас вроде не врал, а без всяких делал то, что и обычно: спасал. Герой хренов.  
— Ну, знал, — и не удержался, прибавил: — А толку? Они же спят, когда она приходит!   
Блядь, не хотел ведь ныть! Всё эти очки, которые Гарри крутил в руках: без них он казался... казался... Рон отвернулся и сплюнул.  
— Так поговорить и без неё можно? — сказал Поттер ему в спину. — Поговори, а? Она плачет, Рон. Я сейчас всё думаю: вот за каким мы с Джин ссорились из-за хуйни какой-то? Какого… я тогда из Хитроу в Министерство подорвался? Без нас ничего не решили бы, что ли? Так и здесь то же самое: не надо, чтобы она расстраивалась, Рон.  
Хлопнул Рона по плечу, а когда тот повернулся, Поттер уже шел по улице, ссутулившись и засунув руки в карманы куртки.

Так ничего и не понял, придурок. И не объяснить.  
— Гарри!

Тот вздрогнул, обернулся.  
— Я поговорю!  
Поговорить-то поговорит. Но попробовал бы Гарри сам объяснить что-нибудь шестилетке, которая видит ровно то, что видит. И умеет делать выводы: мамина дочка, как-никак. Да они потому и бодаются, что похожи!

 

***

 Если раньше Рон думал, что надо искать работу, а не маяться дурью, только когда на него находило, то сейчас, после разговора с Гарри, не мог отделаться от этих мыслей даже во сне и за обедом. От мыслей про работу — и про Джинни. Никогда он про нее отдельно не задумывался: боялся, беспокоился, стоял типа на страже нравственности и всё прочее — но не так. Не о том, что стоило ей исчезнуть, и всё начало разваливаться на глазах, и оставалось только надеяться, что жизнь как-то устаканится со временем. Ведь должна же?  
Но всё по-прежнему стройными рядами шло нахуй.  
Пару дней после того разговора Рон на Гриммо не совался, хотя с Гарри они вроде и не ссорились. Поговорил с Рози и Хьюго — вернее, объяснил, что мама их любит и обижается, когда они не хотят с ней играть и не слушаются. Правда? Заработал снисходительный кивок от Рози: Хьюго посмотрел на сестру и тоже закивал, соглашаясь. Проверить, что они из этого усвоили, все равно не получилось: Гермиона явилась поздным-поздно, замученная до полусмерти, дети давно спали, Рон и сам закемарил на диване перед камином.  
В общем, приоритеты опять пришлось пересматривать ему. Если бы времени было побольше, он бы, может, до чего и додумался, но время исчезало куда-то. А там и Гарри сам стукнулся в камин как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Может, приведешь своих сегодня? Пусть пообщаются, всё-таки в школе не то…

 

***  
В гостиной у окна обнаружился Диггори.  
Рон увидел его, когда уже вышел из камина и отправил Рози и Хьюго играть с младшими Поттерами. Не отправил бы — развернулся и свалил бы обратно.  
Гарри кивнул ему на диван, призвал из кухни чай. Рон схватился за чашку, как за давно потерянную палочку, выдохнул — и минут так через десять обнаружил, что ничего страшного не происходит. Даже наоборот. Останься они с Гарри вдвоем — сидели бы и молчали о Джинни, и о том, как жить дальше, и об аврорате тоже. А Диггори, как ни странно, это молчание разбавлял, в основном авроратскими сплетнями. Главной сплетней — то есть главной без грифа «секретно» — вот уже недели две была мелкая домашняя нечисть, которая вдруг начала плодиться со страшной силой. Отдел по контролю за неразумными магическими существами просто разрывался, часть патрульных придали ему в помощь, и Гарри тоже светили впереди разборки с пикси и докси.  
— Не в первый раз, — он мотнул головой, указывая на второй этаж. — Помнишь ту мантию, Рон?   
— Которая меня чуть не придушила?  
Рон посмотрел в сторону лестницы: Джейми и Рози катались по ней на какой-то маггловской хрени, визжа от восторга.  
Лили с Хьюго самозабвенно возились с разноцветными пони, и только Ал…  
Ал обнаружился за диваном: когда позвали, вылез, держа в руках коробку с шахматами:  
— Дядя… — начал он, озадаченно оглядел их с Диггори одного за другим — и завис.  
  
Пришлось бросить монетку и играть по очереди. Ал получил мат от Диггори и скис: он уже сейчас мог обыграть взрослого — любого, пожалуй, кроме Рона и, выходило, Эда тоже. Давно надо было поговорить с Гарри насчет нормальных занятий для пацана, но сначала Рон все откладывал, а теперь... Он сделал еще одну зарубку на память и сыграл с Алом сам, постаравшись свести в этот раз к ничьей: пусть порадуется.  
Может, так и нужно делать, чтобы дом замолчал, думал он, передвигая коня и подставляясь. Чтобы побольше шума, и чтобы кто-то левый приходил… к тому же Диггори — чистокровный, а дому Блэков чистокровные нравились. Или просто возможности не было заметить что-то необычное. Разве что, когда Рон, уже доиграв, пошел на кухню за призовой конфетой — Джинни прятала их под чарами невидимости, — в руки ему, стоило открыть дверцу буфета, свалилась серебряная ложка, тоже с фамильным гербом.   
Диггори допил чай и смотался наконец-то. Пока было и им, но прежде чем Рон успел раскрыть рот, Гарри спросил:  
  
— Слушай, про эту нечисть в домах: ты здесь ничего такого не замечал?  
— А ты? — вырвалось у Рона.  
Гарри снова дернул плечом:  
— Не пойму. Вроде и нет…  
— Хочешь, давай пройдемся. Днем, пока все в школе. Только не завтра, мне в Нору надо будет.  
— В Нору? — Гарри опять проделал этот свой трюк с очками: снял и протер полой рубашки. — Как… как они? Я виноват, так и не зашел…  
— Могло быть и хуже, — отозвался Рон, ничего другого не придумав.  
  
В самом деле, могло. Если бы мама и папа не закопались в этих книгах и воспоминаниях, не толковали бы про королеву Джиневру, короля Артура, Мерлина и всю прочую древнюю тусовку, а, к примеру, ушли в себя, как после Фреда. А сейчас оба были вроде как при деле — папа рассуждал обо всем ровно с тем же выражением, что и раньше про маггловские штуки, мама ему поддакивала, Рон перетаскал из библиотеки всё, до чего дотянулся, — и, кажется, теперь они взялись за Билла и Перси.  
— Может, я в пятницу туда твоих возьму? Они звали.  
  
Гарри подумал минуту и кивнул.

 

***

Гермиона оказалась одновременно и права, и неправа, думал Гарри, подходя к зданию, где располагался основной корпус аврората. Собственно, это было отдельное крыло Министерства, такое же неприметное, с вечно закрытым чайным магазином на первом этаже. Внутри у авроров была своя каминная сеть, свои зоны аппарации, свои четыре этажа, которые вмещали всё — от спален до тренировочных залов; Гарри провел в корпусе патрулей (так его называли между собой) всего год, но помнил наизусть даже количество ступенек в лестничных пролетах.

И так же отлично помнил, как они с Роном, еще не веря, что всё — отмучились, отучились, и у них получилось, первый шаг сделан, — пришли сюда в первый раз не просто так, не в качестве салаг-курсантов, а полноценными, так сказать, членами аврорского сообщества. Тонули в пафосе, придурки, Рон светился просто, наверно, потому, что у него с Гермионой как-то всё сложнее складывалось, но теперь-то, с такой работой, он мог позволить себе всё, что угодно.

Под «всё, что угодно» Ронова фантазия подразумевала цветок в петлице, друзей в костюмах, фату, флердоранж — и мисс Грейнджер, меняющую, наконец, фамилию.

Гарри не то чтобы не заморачивался такими проблемами — он просто знал, что они с Джинни поженятся в любой день, хоть завтра, хоть послезавтра. Достаточно взять её за руку и сказать. Понятно, что все Уизли потребовали бы для дочки и сестры чумовой свадьбы; Гарри с Джинни легко согласились бы и на это, и как бы Молли ни косилась осуждающе, ничего, что полагалось делать только после регистрации брака, между ними уже не было. Точнее, не так: уже было всё, и это всё оказалось таким, что теперь, оглядываясь, вспоминая, Гарри думал, что это был лучший год в его жизни.

Лучший — несмотря на то, что они с Джинни были порознь: она доучивалась в Хогвартсе, он умирал в Академии двадцать девять дней в месяц. Но потом наступали два положенных курсантам выходных, Рон чинно-благородно отчаливал к родителям Гермионы — пил чай, гулял по Лондону, играл в шахматы с Робертом. Иногда ему удавалось вытянуть Гермиону в Нору или в Хогсмид, тогда было полегче, но это получилось раза три за год: Герми пыталась наладить отношения с вернувшимися из Австралии родителями, выбила у Минервы разрешение проводить выходные дома и безжалостно привлекала Рона к тихим семейным радостям Грейнджеров.

Гарри очень, очень ему сочувствовал, но разделить бремя лучших друзей не мог. Просто не мог. Потому что еще летом, после своего дня рождения, когда у них с Джинни всё и началось — как и было задумано, но с опозданием на год, — договорился с мадам Розмертой, и та, не чинясь, открыла им комнату на втором этаже «Метел». Гарри тогда первый раз решительно влез в свой сейф в Гринготтсе: заплатил сразу до следующего июня, хотя Розмерта никаких денег брать не хотела, но он и весь сейф бы принес, потому что деньги вообще не имели значения.

Джинни честно хотела доучиться хорошо, зачем уж ей это надо было, он не понимал, но и не спорил — в тот год они вообще ни разу не поссорились, хотя она так ни разу и не переночевала в этой комнате: прибегала утром, убегала вечером, оставляя его одного на раздолбанной ими до основания кровати. Он, как мог, чинил ни в чем не повинную мебель, наводил относительный порядок, аппарировал в Лондон. В казарме его ждал озверевший благовоспитанный Рон, но Гарри общаться не мог совсем, вообще. Иногда он понимал, что сидит рядом с Роном, смотрит на свои руки и думает: как он мог её отпустить? Какая, к херам, школа? Академия? Зачем? Почему они не могут просто быть вместе всегда? Тогда ему казалось, что это всё неправильно, невыносимо, эти её побеги, последний ускользающий поцелуй, тень, летящая от Хогсмида к грозной махине восстановленного Хогвартса. Сейчас он понимал, какое же это было счастье.

Рон просто лупил его в такие минуты, но когда Гарри вспоминал о долге, так сказать, дружбы и поворачивался, чтобы поговорить, заявлял:

— И слушать не хочу, чем ты там занимался с моей сестрой.

— Да я ничего и…

— Вот и не надо! На себя посмотри.

Гарри не хотел смотреть на себя. Он хотел смотреть на Джин. Падал в кровать, с ужасом думал о предстоящем дне занятий, пытался собрать растекшиеся мозги, и начинал отсчитывать двадцать восемь — или девять — дней до следующих выходных.

 

***

Но поскольку всё хорошее имело свойство заканчиваться, году обучения подошел конец. Академия сдавала свои выпускные экзамены раньше Хогвартса, и Гарри с Роном в один прекрасный день обнаружили себя на Гриммо — абсолютно свободными, успешно закончившими обучение, с пергаментами, предписывающими им явиться в тот самый патрульный корпус через три недели в девять утра.

Именно тогда это и случилось в первый раз. Дивана в гостиной еще не было, поэтому — Гарри помнил это так, словно было вчера, — Рон, как смог, развалился на стуле, вытянул ноги и скомандовал:

— Наливай!

Они и так иногда позволяли себе; иногда — не потому, что в Академии алкоголь был под запретом: просто потому, что идти учиться с похмелья значило облажаться и опозориться раз и навсегда. Оба знали, что у большей части ребят из отряда Дамблдора куча проблем, в том числе и со сном, но вот лично Поттера и Уизли уматывали так, что проблемы рассасывались сами собой. Ну, бывало, кто-то из них орал по ночам, значит, Рону опять снились малфоевские подвалы, а Гарри — Запретный лес или Нагини, стремительно скользящая по пустому темному дому. Тогда второй просто тянул руку и дергал орущего за плечо; обычно этого хватало.

Лучше всех устроился оставшийся доучиваться Невилл. Неизвестно, где он подцепил свое увлечение, но первые грядки с волшебной травой завел в перестроенной оранжерее Хогвартса, еще учась на восьмом курсе. Как-то без особого шума и пыли, профессор Спраут говорила, что у мальчика потрясение, ему надо высыпаться, и если трава помогает… Ну, в глазах профессора Спраут никакого вреда от травы в принципе быть не могло — если использовать её с умом. К Невиллу в Хогвартсе вообще относились так, что, если бы он привел десяток голых вейл станцевать вокруг Рождественской ели, ему бы только похлопали и умилились. Но Лонгботтом не наглел, знал меру, и в итоге в мае месяце Гарри и Рон, к немалому своему удивлению, оказались обладателями пакета невилловской травы. Это был подарок к окончанию Академии. Что творилось в голове у Хранителя меча Гриффиндора, когда он дарил это друзьям, — навсегда осталось тайной и для Рона, и для Гарри. Дин Томас, тоже явившийся поздравить и обнаруживший дар Невилла, развеселился несказанно. Просветил, открыл им глаза, научил, внаглую отсыпал себе две трети пакета, вручил свои подарки и быстро смылся, пока они не обнаружили ущерб, пообещав проведывать «нашего героя Лонгботтома» гораздо чаще, чем планировал.

 

***

Так начались те две недели, которые Гермиона называла «их позорищем», над которыми Джинни смеялась и спустя много лет, а Гарри с Роном улыбались как идиоты и обменивались невнятными междометиями. Опять-таки только сейчас, с изрядной временной дистанции становилось понятно: заканчивался самый их беззаботный год, когда нужно было просто следовать течению дней, ничего не решать, не выбирать, исполнять на автомате и правильно отвечать на поставленные преподавателем вопросы. И самым страшным, чем мог их встретить май, были выпускные экзамены.

До Рона что-то дошло спустя дня три, когда первый запас выпивки на Гриммо подошел к концу и они, ужаснув Кричера, собрались за добавкой.

— Это же мальчишник, Поттер! — крикнул Рон из ванной, где пытался придать своей опухшей физиономии более-менее приличный вид.

— Какой мальчишник? — Гарри встал в дверях, наблюдая, как друг сосредоточенно оттягивает вниз веко, разглядывая покрасневший глаз.

— Ну считай, что мой, — усмехнулся Рон, — сейчас Герми доучится — и вперед! Она же не откажется, правда? — беспокойно спросил он и отвернулся от зеркала.

— От тебя такого даже я бы сейчас отказался. Не дыши на меня, козел!

— Я чистил зубы!

— Почисть еще раз!

— Ты не соскакивай с темы. Ты вообще собираешься жениться на моей сестре?

— А оно надо? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Гарри и увернулся от летящей точно ему в глаз зубной щетки. — Я не про Джин, я про жениться. Можно вот без толпы родственников? Как-нибудь тихо?

— Не смей, Поттер, не смей! — взвыл Рон. — Боль, страдание, пафос и семья Уизли на свадьбе — через это должен пройти каждый!

В Косом переулке Гарри решительно отправился в Гринготтс. Радуясь, что хоть сейчас похмельный Рон не ломается и не считает, где чьи деньги. Поттер с удовольствием отдал бы ему половину своих капиталов. То есть умом он понимал, что деньги — это неплохо, что они пригодятся, что жизнь не кончится завтра, но иметь столько при Роне, у которого, кроме денежной премии, прилагавшейся к Ордену Мерлина, ничего не было, казалось ему совершенно нечестным. И этот придурок еще вечно хотел посчитаться и отдать половину. Они даже умудрялись ссориться из-за денег, как какие-нибудь супруги-пенсионеры, что было особенно смешно в их неполные двадцать лет.

Гарри не мог вспомнить, о чем они тогда говорили. Не исключено, что и ни о чем: после невилловского подарочка, запиваемого огневиски и пивом, оба были способны только гыгыкать.

У него осталось ощущение какого-то дикого, непреходящего счастья, которому не мешали ни ворчание Гермионы и Молли, ни злые насмешки Джинни, ни вялое, но постоянное похмелье, быстро сменявшееся новым опьянением. Счастье и Рон, который был вокруг, везде и всегда.

Он мог шарить на кухне, гремя дверцами шкафов, мог дразнить Вальбургу, мог жевать наспех сляпанный из всего, что попалось под руку, сэндвич, мог валяться прямо на полу и нести какую-то хуйню. В маггловском камуфляже, по традиции подаренном Дином, на который Рон запал с первого взгляда и таскал не снимая. Рыжий, довольный, абсолютно удовлетворенный всем происходящим и абсолютно на своем месте.

Джин тогда здорово разозлилась, потому что Гарри допился до того, что пропустил «Метлы», но мириться с ней оказалось тоже здорово, может, это и стало началом совсем уж взрослой жизни?

 

***

Через три недели в девять утра, как и было предписано, они стояли перед корпусом патрулей и не оглядывались на прошлое.

В патрулях они прослужили положенный всем стажерам год, а потом разошлись: Гарри пошел в четвертое отделение, занимавшееся общей безопасностью, а Рон сразу, еще в первые дни, выбрал «двойку» — быстрое реагирование. С тех пор по работе они пересекались только на каких-нибудь операциях, на общих совещаниях и в тренажерках.

 

***

Гарри даже удивился, сколько всего можно было вспомнить за несколько минут, которые требовались, чтобы пройти по Крейгс-Корт от поворота с Уайтхолла, оставив за спиной красную телефонную будку, и оказаться перед вечно закрытыми дверями магазинчика. Он знал, что все разговоры о том, как жизнь перед смертью проходит перед глазами, — фигня. Не было такого ни в его жизни, ни в его смерти. И такого, как сейчас, не было, но понять, зачем память подбрасывала ему это светлое прошлое — он не мог. Просто наслаждался, пока шел, — и старался не думать, что Гермиона всё-таки была права и неправа одновременно.

Он не хотел уходить из дома и оставлять детей с Мэйси. Хотя она была проинструктирована по самое не могу, больше того — они даже устроили тренировочный день, когда Гарри просто ходил за ней следом, наблюдая, как она отводит ребят в школу, приводит, кормит, играет и укладывает спать.

Спальню он ей приготовил заранее, но Мэйси захотела спать в одной комнате с Лили, заявив, что так ей спокойнее, чем окончательно покорила Гарри. Если она и была чем-то похожа на мать — то только жесткими черными волосами, в её варианте — коротко подстриженными и продуманными зафиксированными иглами торчащими в разные стороны. Мэйси Кэттермоул была самая настоящая толстушка, больше Молли, насколько Гарри мог сравнить, но при этом подвижная, гибкая, с пропорциональной талией, как бы странно это ни звучало, и здоровущей грудью.

Она просто источала хорошее настроение, что привело детей в восторг. Сколько Гарри ни старался — в доме всё равно было невесело. Всплески шуток и смеха быстро растворялись в общей пустоте, в ставшем несовершенным, неполном пространстве. Может, он сам задавал такой тон, хотя, терпел, как мог, не срывался, но до конца спрятать свое безрадостное состояние не умел. Поэтому Мэйси казалась более чем подходящей кандидатурой. С ней уж точно никому не будет тоскливо.

Он оставил её готовить завтрак в семь утра, еще раз предупредив, что Рон заглянет пару раз проверить, как дела; что с Уизли, Кэти и Лианной можно связаться по каминной сети; и не надо стесняться послать Патронуса в аврорат, если что, а обед от Ханны домовик доставит к трем. Тут уж Мэйси не выдержала, хихикнула и успокоила его, сказав, что все дни сама собирала эту доставку и как-нибудь в курсе.

Гарри ушел, аппарировав с крыльца, чтобы иметь хоть десять минут на пройтись, выдохнуть и собраться, — а в итоге получил калейдоскоп воспоминаний и неловкую, стыдную даже радость от того, что снова идет на работу. Почему ему казалось, что это — радость, не работа — измена какая-то?

И, наверно, Гермиона понимала про это больше, чем они с Роном.

 

***  
Соваться на Гриммо без Гарри было тем еще удовольствием. Рон не думал, что неведомая Мэйси Кэттермоул узнала от матери больше, чем нужно: скорее, не знал, как среагирует, если увидит такую же Мэри, только помоложе. Никак, скорее всего.

Но пухлая деваха, настороженно встретившая его у камина, на Мэри не походила ни разу.   
  
— Привет, — сказал он, старательно улыбаясь. — Ты Мэйси?  
  
— М-мистер Уизли?  
  
— Он самый. Все нашла, что нужно?   
  
Она кивнула, отводя глаза.  
  
— Мой каминный адрес знаешь? В любое время…  
  
И, пока та приходила в себя, по-быстрому свалил.  
  
Вторая проверка, вечерняя, далась уже легче. Мэйси вязала у камина. Увидев его, отложила вязанье, спросила, не пойдет ли он в детские, проверить, а когда Рон отказался, ни с того ни с сего попросила расписаться на карточке от шоколадной лягушки.  
  
Рон нацарапал что-то. Сейчас странно было вспоминать, как он когда-то с этими карточками носился: на чердаке в Норе до сих пор должна была валяться полная коллекция «Героев Второй магической», за которую у коллекционеров можно было срубить порядочно галлеонов.

 

***

На третий примерно визит Рон пришел к выводу, что большого вреда от Диггори нет: тот сидел тихо, не наглел, слюни на Гарри не пускал, ладил с Алом, не слишком обращая внимание на остальных. Рон выиграл у него пару партий, не особо напрягаясь, и как-то вдруг поверил, что если здесь утряслось, то и везде должно уже начать меняться к лучшему.  
Накаркал.  
  
Следилки сработали среди бела дня — Рон как раз покупал газету с объявлениями о вакансиях: не то чтобы надеялся что-то найти, просто на всякий случай.  
В ухе зазвенело, он остервенело поскреб его — и так, со звоном в голове, аппарировал. И в очередной раз понял, какого свалял идиота. Конечно, нужно было предвидеть! После этого их помешательства на королях, королевах и прочих круглых столах! Мама и папа стояли у стены — внезапно очень маленькие и очень старые даже со спины, — и папа уже поднимал палочку. Хрен знает, что он собирался говорить. Рон со всей дури заорал:   
— Экспеллиармус!  
Подошел, поднял отлетевшую палочку с травы и только потом перевел дух и огляделся. Вроде бы ничего, кроме двух полос следов на мокрой земле — побольше и поменьше, не изменилось, но что-то свербило, заставляло держаться настороже.  
Кажется, мама и папа всё-таки напугались: по крайней мере, не возражали, когда он заставил их вернуться и вызвал в Нору подмогу в лице Джорджа — никого другого днем выцепить не смог.  
  
— Следилки? — спросил тот.  
Рон кивнул.  
— Я зайду потом — придумал там кое-что…

Мама уже ставила чай, будто ничего особенного не случилось, папа безуспешно искал очки и на вопрос, за каким лешим им понадобилось лезть в проклятое место, ответил неопределенно:  
— Требовалось убедиться…  
— В чем?!  
— Ну-ну, не надо ссориться, — сказала мама. — Мы ничего плохого не хотели, правда, Артур? Просто решили посмотреть.

— Посмотрели?

Папа рассеянно кивнул.

— Кажется, я всё-таки там их оставил. Если не хочешь, чтобы мы возвращались…

— Не хочу? Туда нельзя! — Рон почти орал, выплескивая давешний ужас. — Никому!

— Но ты посмотришь?

 Пришлось пообещать. Напоследок мама напомнила, что он хотел привести в пятницу детей; согласиться на это Рону было куда легче, тем более что и вторая сторона не возражала, а дети могли выбить все эти заморочки только так.

Аппарировать второй раз почти сразу же он не решился, лезть в камин тоже не хотелось. Рон пересек сад и побрел по раскисшей дороге, пока ноги не промокли. И только тогда достал палочку и сказал:

 — Аппарейт!

 

 *** 

В Лощине шел дождь. Следы маминых туфель с квадратным каблуком и папиных тупоносых ботинок еще виднелись, в них собиралась вода.

Рон призвал очки — без всякого результата, проверил следилки, на всякий случай приспособил у самой стены еще пару. Не подойди он так близко, не присядь — ни за что не заметил бы след, который не мог принадлежать никому: ни родителям, ни им с Гарри. И Джинни тоже, потому что они уносили её из больницы босую, конечно, но нога у неё была куда больше. Слабый отпечаток на прошлогодней траве сохранился каким-то чудом. Рон осмотрел его, не желая ошибиться, а потом пополз чуть ли не на карачках — искать другие. Нашелся только один — не у стены, а на крыльце, на потемневших от времени досках: такой же узкий и короткий, но вполне отчетливый. Тот — та! — что его оставила, входила в дом.  
  
Наверно, нужно было вызвать Гарри, тем более что след не выглядел свежим и уцелел-то только потому, что над ним нависала крыша, защищая от дождей и снега. Но куда больше, чем войти без спроса в чужой дом, Рон боялся упустить, не заметить. Само собой, от того шума, который они тут подняли, любая здравомыслящая тварь давно бы сделала ноги, но… От дома тянуло чем-то. Не так, как от стены совсем недавно, но совершенно определенно.  
Дверь была не заперта — все равно задней стены не существовало. Рон вошел, на всякий случай стараясь ничего не касаться, проговорил:

— Люмос!  
Пыль поднималась из-под ног — будь здесь кто-нибудь, оставил бы отпечатки именно в этой пыли. Лестница почти свисала со второго этажа, держась непонятно на чем. Рон посадил по стенам оставшиеся следилки, решив сегодня же зайти к Джорджу пополнить запас.  
Дом был пуст. Он повернул к выходу — и вроде бы заметил, как наверху что-то блеснуло, словно луч солнца отражался от… От стекла? Наверно, в раме уцелел осколок или несколько, вот и всё.  
Он вышел и, сам не зная почему, поклонился, прося прощения за вторжение.

Пора было возвращаться: занятия должны были вот-вот закончиться.

 

***   
Джордж с какого-то перепугу прислал сову — чуть не в первый раз за все годы — с напоминанием, что не просто ждет, а именно завтра и именно в 10 утра. Рон решил, что предстоит испытание нового типа следилок, — и промазал.   
В мастерской, где обычно устраивались эксперименты, вместо следилок обнаружились Билл и Перси. Кажется, предстоял семейный совет; в общем, тоже испытание не из самых приятных.

Перси теперь мог заткнуть за пояс любого Малфоя — что одеждой, что манерами. Когда Рон вошел, он как раз вещал:

— Я позволил себе проявить инициативу и заглянуть в Книгу регистрации магических союзов. Конечно, кому попало бы не позволили, но мне… Так вот, брачный союз Гарри Джеймса Поттера и Джиневры Молли Уизли по действующему законодательству магической Британии признается актуальным. Что доказывает…

— Часы, — сказал Джордж. — Но с ними хрен выпендришься, да, Перс?

Тот взглянул на него сверху вниз.

— Я уверен, отец с матерью будут рады иметь еще одно доказательство…

— Доказательства им не нужны, — вступил Билл. — Вера, знаете ли, не требует доказательств, а они сейчас искренне верят, что Джинни стала королевой в Логрисе. Я не собираюсь ничего опровергать, — он поднял руку, не давая Рону заговорить. — Но судя по тому, что произошло вчера, они пытались не вернуть её в наш мир, а отправиться за ней в тот.

— Никуда они не попадут, — проворчал Рон. — Невыразимцы проверили, там закрыто всё. Другое дело, что могут шарахнуть чем-нибудь… или не они, еще кто-нибудь, мало ли. Я потому и хотел другие следилки: этих-то везде не наставишь, и вообще… Собака какая-нибудь забежит или лиса — они тоже сработают. А мне надо, чтобы типа сквозного зеркала, в любой момент посмотреть, что там и как.

Джордж скосил глаза — как всегда, когда обдумывал очередную идею. 

— А интересно, — сказал он наконец. — Если сделать, его в аврорате потом с руками оторвут. Не обещаю, Ронни, но попробовать попробую.

Билл покачал головой:

— Это всё хорошо, но речь не о том. Мне не нравится, что они больше ничего вокруг не видят…

— Скажите пожалуйста, большому брату не нравится! — протянул Джордж. — Они сами решают, что им делать, прикинь, Билли? Ронни вроде как обеспечивает безопасность, я делаю следилки — чего еще-то? Чем оно хуже вязания и штепселей?

— Мало данных, — изрек Перси. — Мне тоже их новое увлечение представляется вполне извинительным, но раз уж ты, Билл, настаиваешь, предлагаю понаблюдать.

— Я детей приведу в пятницу, папа просил, — подал голос Рон. — Всех пятерых. Вообще да, смотрится стремно, но с детьми на это времени не будет. 

— Папа просил? Тебя, Рональд? Потому что меня — нет, и, насколько я понимаю, ни Билл, ни Джордж тоже никаких приглашений не получили.

— Так Джинни же. Из-за неё.

— Возможно, — кивнул Перси. — Предлагаю навещать Нору попеременно. Если я почему-либо не смогу, Рональд, рассчитываю на тебя. Позвольте откланяться.

— Позвольте откланяться, — передразнил Джордж, когда Перси исчез. — Ладно, я вас не гоню, но надо работать. Без обид.

Билл похлопал его по плечу и заторопился к выходу: до Гринготтса удобнее было дойти пешком.

Рон побрел к камину. Куда себя девать, он всё еще не придумал. 

 

*** 

Гарри отлично понимал, что никто в патрулях просто так, за красивые глаза, его любить не будет. Он был почти чужой, уж точно — не свой, он был, блядь, Гарри Поттер, притча во языцех, бельмо на глазу, самая полоскаемая личность — и сейчас полоскаемая с новой силой. Таинственное исчезновение миссис Джиневры Поттер могло пропасть с первых полос газет, но от перемывания костей и бездумного трепа на тему никто отказываться не собирался. К тому же у «рабочих фестралов», как любил говорить Рон, было свое, не слишком нежное отношение к тем, кто принимал решения в кабинетах Министерства. Гаррина «четверка» как раз и располагалась в таких кабинетах, вывод был очевиден, оставалось сжать зубы, молчать и терпеть. Хорошо хоть на вопросы в лоб про Джинни отвечать не пришлось: то ли парней вздрючили, то ли они не рисковали спрашивать в глаза, все-таки Поттер был не самым слабым аврором и совсем не сквибом, а даже вполне наоборот, и приложить за ним не заржавело бы. Лестно было думать, что новые коллеги проявили несвойственный им обычно гуманизм, но Гарри еще мог трезво смотреть на вещи.

Он больше молчал, исправно прошел все проверки, включая тренажеры, сидел в своем углу и слушал разговоры остальных, в очередной раз убеждаясь, насколько всё по-разному видится отсюда и из Министерства. Здесь, конечно, тоже обсуждали дело с наркотиками, но исключительно с практической точки зрения: дополнительные рейды, сверхурочные и их оплата, бестолковые магглы, которые больше мешают, чем помогают. Гарри слушал — и слышал Рона, глас народа, получается: он примерно так же вещал все восемь лет, что оттрубил в своей «двойке».

Про Рона он вообще думал постоянно, потому что забрал из стола в кабинете только одну вещь: флакон с воспоминанием Эда о рейде Коннолли. Думосборы в изобилии водились в любом отделении аврората, патрули не были исключением. Гарри уже просмотрел его пару раз, ночью, когда не спали только дежурные, опять и опять ловил себя на том, что пропускает что-то очевидное, однозначно важное, ключевое, но что — понять не мог. И опять надо было ждать и терпеть, вписываться в коллектив, блядь, чтобы спокойно задавать нужные вопросы.

Он ждал и терпел. И думал, что «терпеть» — это теперь навсегда. До самой смерти.

 

***

Впрочем, в патрульном отделении случались и приятные неожиданности. Через неделю после его прихода Форстер Фрейзер, начальник отдела, вошел в дежурку, взглянул на Гарри с подозрением и спросил:

— Вы там, в «четверке», сговорились, что ли? Мы не нанимались каждый день стены пидорасить.

Все заржали, Гарри удивленно моргнул: Робардс сподобился, решил проведать бывшего подчиненного? Из отдела его отпустили на удивление легко. Во-первых, для общественного мнения неплохо было убрать проштрафившегося сотрудника с глаз долой, изобразить должностное рвение; во-вторых, никто просто не поверил, что это насовсем. Перебесится — вернется, таков был общий вердикт, с которым Гарри спорить не собирался. Робардс был из тех, кто знал правду, отбивался от журналистов, максимально прикрыл Поттера, влепив ему непонятное, неприложимое к ситуации с Джинни «превышение должностных полномочий». В другое время они с Роном, может, и посмеялись бы над бредовостью формулировки — каких полномочий? Мужа?

Но чтобы Робардс дошел до визитов к патрульным…

Форстер выдержал эффектную паузу и объявил:

— Явление второе. Парень из безопасников устроил дебош, и его ссылают к нам. На пару месяцев. Стену пидорасить будет… — он оглядел замерших в предвкушении подчиненных, — Поттер, как бывший, так сказать, соратник новоприбывшего.

Все грохнули, Гарри усмехнулся. Этой дурацкой традиции было, наверно, столько лет, сколько самой дежурке. По крайней мере, после Академии они с Роном её уже застали.

На пустой стене напротив двери патрульные записывали… не текущие события, а свою реакцию на оные. Не стесняясь в выражениях, и картинки ценились особо; никаких зачарованных перьев не полагалось, такое считалось читерством. На столе около стены стояли чернильницы с разноцветными чернилами, лежали кисточки и перья — каждый изгалялся как умел.

К прибытию новичка стену полагалось отчистить и написать приветствие, желательно понеприличнее. Это-то и входило в абстрактное «пидорасить стену». Очистить от надписей было минутным делом, тут чары позволялись, но вот придумать приветствие…

— Кто приходит-то? — лениво спросил Гарри и встал перед стеной, примеряясь. — Хатчинсон? Икинс?

Что написать про этих, он знал сразу, и придумывать нечего. Да по большому счету, сколько бы ни говорили про разницу между «кабинетными» и «полевыми», весь аврорат в Лондоне насчитывал меньше ста человек — и сочинить пару дурацких фраз можно было про каждого.

— Диггори, — сказал Форстер, и Гарри опустил палочку.

— Эд? Эд Диггори устроил дебош? — переспросил он.

— Самый настоящий, — подтвердил начальник. — Что-то у вас там с ума посходили, как пикси прямо… Напился в магггловском кабаке, потом начал колдовать, и ладно бы по делу — каких-то пегасов запускал, — тут Гарри почти покраснел, вспомнив летающих пони — и розовых фей — феи дались ему легче. — Потом пришли их полицейские, так он разнес наряд без всяких чар, потом его повязали, потом наши объявились, а Обливейт на целый ресторан в мирное-то время — это нихуя себе. Короче, встречаем. Давай, Поттер, старайся, мало ли что ночью приключится, лучше заранее.

— Да они охренели, — пробормотал тоже охреневший Гарри, — лучшего аналитика…

— Вот он там и по-анал… изирует, — хмыкнул Форстер. — Готовьтесь парни, скоро станем совсем элиткой. Сплошные звезды, мля. А ведь сопляк сопляком был, только моргал да тупил, откуда что берется.

Форстер болтал больше для развлечения трудовых патрульных масс. Он был мужик незлой и справедливый, но его незлость и справедливость надо было заслужить, а у Диггори, недавнего стажера, никаких заслуг перед начальником патрулей не было и быть не могло.

Все опять посмотрели на Гарри, так и стоявшего у стены. Он вздохнул, очистил стену, взял кисточку и начал рисовать здоровующую голубую пони, надеясь, что сможет сделать мордочку Рэйнбоу Дэш похожей на Эда.

 

***

Первый после долгого перерыва визит в Нору начался вполне нормально.

Гарри, правда, выдал что-то насчет лестницы: дети, мол, могут вспомнить, что там было, и испугаться; и пришлось обещать ему, если что, сразу уводить всех обратно. Но обещать не значит жениться: Гарри позарез нужно было побыть одному, и Рон собирался ему эту возможность предоставить.  
  
Таскать малышню пришлось в три приема. Рон оставил Лили напоследок. Гарри держал её на руках, Рон потянулся перенять, на секунду повернулся — и увидел Джин. Не так, как раньше, вспышкой рыжих волос или пестрого платья, не тенью на стене, будто она стоит за углом, но совершенно отчетливо. Кажется, он дернулся, Гарри удивленно уставился на него — и все пропало.  
  
Блядь, каким местом он думал, когда хотел оставить его здесь одного?

— Слушай, я отведу — и к тебе, лады?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Давай завтра. Я хоть высплюсь, мне на дежурство в воскресенье.

 

***   
— Ну наконец-то, — встретил их папа. — Лили, девочка, пойдешь ко мне?

Подхватил её на руки, закружил. Мама уже звала из кухни, и оттуда знакомо пахло пирогами и тушеным мясом. Рон по старой привычке проверил защитные чары, поднялся наверх, заглядывая во все двери: всё было нормально. В его старой спальне так даже уютно: он присел на секунду, закрыл глаза, слушая стук дождя и возню упыря на чердаке… Упыря?!  
Дверь подалась не с первого раза. Тварь сидела в углу, обхватив непомерной длины руками волосатые колени и жалобно поскуливая. Сбежал, что ли? Не пожилось у Лавгудов? Рон крякнул с досады: оставлять скотинку здесь было никак нельзя.

— Сам пойдешь? Или помочь?

Упырь забормотал что-то, подвывая. Хрен их знает, Лавгудов? Может, уехали, а этот свалил, оставшись один?

Рон откинул крышку ближайшего сундука:

— Лезь, сволочь! 

Упырь юркнул внутрь, Рон захлопнул крышку, уменьшил сундук и сунул его в карман.  
  
— Ужинать! — позвала мама. Для него ужин, понятное дело, отменялся.

— Значит, завтра вечером я за ними вернусь, — сказал Рон. 

— Как завтра? Разве не в воскресенье?

— Мы с Гермионой собирались их в зоопарк сводить.

— Да как же вы с пятерыми? Рози и Хьюго бери, а остальных...

Рон почти не сомневался, что мама с папой до завтра умотаются и возражать не будут, так что спорить не стал. Еще раз оглядел всех: папа посадил Лили в высокий стульчик — теперь она смотрела сверху вниз, но довольно неуверенно: все-таки для стульчика она была великовата. Джейми что-то прошептал Рози на ухо, та возмущенно замотала головой.

— Рози! Осторожно, волосы попадут в тарелку!  
— Ничего, — мама погладила Рози по плечу. — Вот поужинаем, и я тебе заплету настоящую ведьминскую башню на голове. Могу поспорить, мама тебе никогда такого не делала. Хочешь?   
Рози так же истово закивала — и Рон, уверившись, что все идет по плану, пошел пристраивать упыря.

 

***   
Джордж обрадовался упырю как родному. Рон ведь чувствовал, что не надо ему показывать, но не удержался — похвастался и даже мяукнуть не успел, когда Джордж прокричал:  
— Акцио упырь!

— Отдай!  
— Не-е-е, не отдам. Ты его куда собирался? Небось в Министерство, в отдел безмозглых тварей? Чтобы они его там на опыты? Нет в тебе тонкости, Ронни, — ухмыльнулся он, пряча уменьшенный сундук в карман.  
— А ты его куда?   
— А никуда. Здесь оставлю. Знаешь, долгими зимними вечерами…  
— Рехнулся! Какими вечерами? А Анджи? Дети?  
Ответом Джордж его не удостоил. Честно говоря, еще в его проблемах копаться Рон и не собирался. Упырь — ну что упырь? Почти родственник. Пусть живет.

 

***  
И опять это было неправильно. Нехорошо. Потому что после того как за Роном, унесшим Лили, в камине осело зеленое пламя — он не почувствовал ничего, кроме облегчения. Пока дети были здесь, он еще дергался, убеждая себя, что у Молли и Артура ничего дурного случиться не может. Но оставшись один, гарантированно один на целые сутки, Гарри перевел дух. Даже пустой дом не пугал его: чего, в конце концов, он не видел в доме на Гриммо? Тем более что смотреть и видеть он как-то не собирался.  
От тех деньрожденных подарков оставалось три полных бутылки Огдена, еще одна была выпита наполовину, да и то, в основном, Роном и Гермионой. Гарри за компанию с Джинни пил сливочное пиво — она не любила крепкого.

— Как дети, — ворчал Рон, когда они чокались бутылками или ждали, пока осядет пена в стаканах. — Сколько можно пить этот сироп?

Только вот теперь пива не было. Была тишина, было полгаллона виски и был Гарри, который собирался все это объединить.  
И ему даже не стало стыдно, когда первые пару глотков он выхлебал прямо из бутылки. Потом нашел стакан, лениво подумал, что надо что-то съесть, но он завтракал и более-менее перекусил с ребятами днем (вот чем особенно порадовало Рона возвращение в аврорат: Поттеру хочешь-не хочешь приходилось есть, и Гарри честно впихивал в себя ланчи и обеды).

Он устроился на диване вместе со всеми бутылками, выпил еще и позвал:  
— Джинни!  
Ему показалось, что дом довольно вздрогнул. Ну же! Пусть это будут хотя бы шаги. Хотя бы её сладкий, свежий запах. Хотя бы звуки — с кухни, из детских.  
Тишина издевательски похлопала его по плечу.  
— Джин!

Ничего. Такого тихого, мертвого дома он еще не видел.

К концу второй бутылки, когда его уже мутило и голова плыла, он осознал: всё просто. Вокруг так тихо, потому что дети давно спят, а Джинни — не спит, но тоже в спальне, наверху. Они поссорились из-за чего-то. Так капитально поругаться, чтобы Гарри нажрался на диване, у них получалось несколько раз в год. И всегда, потому что он проёбывал какие-то важные для неё, но совершенно малозначительные в его понимании вещи. Джинни могла простить многое: безжалостно обхихикивала возвращение домой пьяным или — после встреч с Невом — упоротым; не слишком сильно настаивала на частом посещении Норы, особенно в сравнении с гермиониными императивами; даже не очень злилась, что у него не получается много времени проводить с детьми. Уставала, но не злилась. И только проёбы, особенно проёбы из-за его работы, приводили её в состояние аффекта.

Он не мог вспомнить, о чем таком важном она просила, или — самое страшное — она подразумевала это важное как само собой разумеющееся, а ему и в голову не пришло… Вот это была лотерея, да.

Потому она и не отзывалась, когда он звал. Тишина в доме могла значить одно: Джинни сейчас стоит у окна в спальне, смотрит на темную улицу, на то, как в дожде растворяется свет фонарей на площади, свет становится каплями дождя, лужами, а она водит кончиком косы по губам и ждет. Значит, надо идти мириться. Гарри даже замычал от удовольствия, мириться он любил. Стоило немного потерпеть, пока она выговорится и перебесится, чтобы получить Джин обратно, еще злую, еще обжигающе обиженную, ловить её лицо, когда она уворачивалась от поцелуев, сносить её пинки и тычки — о, пинки и тычки были первыми знаками того, что он прощён; аккуратно перехватывать её руки, чтобы не оставить синяков на тонкой коже, или просто позволить ей лупить куда придется и слушать её гадости, а потом прижать, смотреть, смотреть, смотреть, поцеловать и…

Гарри выпил еще — для храбрости и потому что у него уже все стояло к хуям. То есть не к хуям. То есть… Неважно. Он бодро поднялся с дивана, пол так же бодро ушел из-под ног, он рухнул и на полу вдруг понял: случилось что-то не то. Его проёб оказался таким, что Джинни его не простит. Не простит. Никогда. Ни-ког-да. Некому его прощать. Не-ко-му.

И он заплакал, а потом забрался обратно на диван и там заснул.

 

***

Рону снилось, что он квоффл. Шла игра, его перекидывали из рук в руки, хватали за бока — так что ныли ребра и голова кружилась. Впереди маячили кольца, Рон понял, что летит вперед, и на долю секунды увидел лицо вратаря — свое собственное.  
  
Кажется, он заорал, но, когда открыл глаза, понял, что и это было во сне. В спальне было темно, Гермиона сонно дышала рядом. Нога болела, будто ее жевал как минимум дракон, начиная с пальцев, как макаронину. Он постарался замереть, застыть, изо всех сил веря, что чудовище успокоится и уйдет. Можно подумать, это когда-нибудь помогало.   
Потянулся за палочкой призвать зелье: знал же, блядь, что нельзя шевелиться! Резануло так, что он замычал, комкая простыню.  
— Рон?  
Гермиона дотянулась до него, выдохнула:  
— Люмос! Мерлин, Рон, неужели нельзя было позвать? Акцио болеутоляющее!

На этот раз всё закончилось быстрее и вроде как прошло легче, если такую хрень вообще можно было сравнивать. Зато и не вырубило: Рон попробовал считать, но уже после пяти сдался.  
Когда он оклемался настолько, что смог нормально соображать, Гермиона была уже на ногах. Принесла воды, наложила чистящее, поменяла белье и села на край кровати: просто медиведьмаиз Мунго, а не жена!  
«Все мирная жизнь, — подумал он вдруг сквозь сладкий туман обезболивающего. — Нам бы войнушку — и никаких тебе ссор, сплошная дружеская поддержка и прикрытая спина».

О зоопарке речи не шло: Рон заикнулся было, но она взглянула так, что легче было сдаться. Только и выговорил, что за детьми он все-таки сходит сам.

— Отлежись. Вместо зоопарка свожу их к моим, они скучают.

— Только без лыж!

Они одновременно обернулись к окну: дождь шел всю ночь и не собирался прекращаться.

— Разве что водные.

Он потянулся к ней, подался ближе, но Гермиона легко поднялась:

— Лежи уж, герой-любовник. Оладьи на завтрак будешь?

 

 ***  
— Может, Лили оставишь? — спросил папа, когда Рон явился в Нору. Он до последнего думал, что Гермиона пойдет с ним — подстраховать, ну и Гарри проверить, но она отказалась.  
Рози с Хьюго уже ждали, одетые, а Рози так даже причесанная, с какой-то фигой из волос, украшенной блестящими заколками: бедняга даже головой старалась не вертеть, чтобы такую красоту не испортить.

— Ну, идем? — начал было Рон, но тут по лестнице с криком слетел Джейми:

— Дядя Рон! А мы?!

 За руку он волок Ала. И что им скажешь? Что за ними он придет позже, потому что… Потому что у Рози с Хьюго полный комплект родителей, бабушек и дедушек, а у них?.. Точно как было когда-то у самого Рона и Гарри.

— Шесть секунд на сборы, аврор!

— Ронни, — мама посмотрела укоризненно. — Мы же договаривались! Ну или… хорошо, забирай мальчиков, но оставь хотя бы Лили. — Она понизила голос: — Понимаешь, папе с ней легче…  
  
Рон отлично понимал: папа если не путал Лили с Джинни, как Сириус Блэк когда-то путал Гарри с его отцом, то недалеко от этого ушел. 

— Лили! — заорал Джейми, не дав им ни единого шанса. — Ты домой идешь?!

Ей бабушка тоже заплела волосы — одну косу короной вокруг головы, но Лили, в отличие от Рози, похоже, не слишком этим заморачивалась. Рон услышал: «Деда! Меня Джейми зовет!», потом — громкий топот. С собой Лили тащила толстую книгу с картинками, явно детскую и не новую. 

— Деда, можно книжку домой?

— Нет, милая, — папа остановился на пороге, оглядывая всю компанию. — Эту книжку нельзя уносить из дома, она… понимаешь, она может испортиться там, где магии нет или мало, или если её трогают ненастоящие волшебники. Вот придешь через неделю, и почитаем еще.  
  
— Пап, — позвал Рон, пока мама уговаривала Джейми причесаться и застегнуть пуговицы, а Ала — надеть ботинки, а не тащить их в руках. — На пару слов. Ты про упыря знаешь? Я его снова унес, но ты, если что, зови.

 — Разумеется, знаю, — папа посмотрел на него поверх очков, точь-в-точь Дамблдор. — Хозяин не может не знать, что происходит в доме — в настоящем магическом, я имею в виду. Никакой опасности для членов семьи он не представляет. 

Рон кивнул — спорить он так и так не собирался — и приступил к выполнению очередного этапа операции «Камин».

 

***  
Даже новорожденный клобкопух догадался бы, чем собирается заняться Поттер, оставшись наконец один. Рон вообще удивлялся, как это он продержался столько без хоть какой-нибудь разрядки. И хотя Гарри встретил их практически бодрячком — ну, только глаза были совсем нехорошие, мутные, а перегаром почти не пахло, передвигался он уверенно, был чисто выбрит (это в выходной-то!), и вокруг дивана царил абсолютный порядок, — Рон все равно предпочел заглянуть в хорошо знакомый ему шкаф на кухне и убедиться: двух бутылок Огдена как не бывало. Неплохо так за сутки. Но может, оно и надо — чтобы голова у Поттера начала вставать на место?

Честно говоря, Рон боялся, что того опять понесет в Лощину: он уже задолбался караулить, словно стена выбрала его сторожем. А может, и выбрала — эта мысль оказалась настолько страшной, что он предпочел задвинуть её подальше. Как Гарри — бутылки из-под выпитого.

— Все нормально? — Гарри ссадил Лили на пол, осторожно провел ладонью по косе. Джейми с Алом уже ускакали наверх. — А то вы рано...

Ну да, еще пара часов — и хрен бы кто догадался.

— Для первого раза хватит. И это... Герми сегодня дома, мы думали в зоопарк, но не склалось чего-то. Погода...

Гарри окинул его хмурым взглядом:

— В каком месте погода? Что, опять нога?

— На следующую неделю так же договорились, — сказал Рон вместо ответа. Подумал, что нужно типа доложить и про упыря, раз уж Гарри сейчас по этому делу, но трепать языком никаких сил не было.

— Ладно, — кивнул Гарри. — Спасибище, Рон. Ты просто не понимаешь, сколько…

Ну не мог он больше слушать поттеровские благодарности — как будто тот сам поступил бы по-другому, не приведи Мерлин… Рон хлопнул его по плечу и полез в камин.

 

***

Предложение пойти к бабушке и дедушке Грейнджерам прошло на ура.

Рози бросилась обнимать Гермиону, взахлеб рассказывая, как она покажет бабуле Джейн и дедуле Роберту новую прическу. Хьюго подобрался поближе и, серьезно глядя снизу вверх, спросил:  
  
— Лаки?

Лаки, коричневый пудель, любил, в отличие от Живоглота, всех и каждого. Гермиона, правда, говорила, что есть из одной миски с собакой негигиенично, но Хьюго таких слов не знал.

Ушли. Рон вытянулся на диване, не понимая, что ему опять не так. Вроде всё успел, со всем разобрался — кроме того, с чем разобраться в принципе не мог… Мысль о бутылках в шкафу явилась сама собой. В конце концов, если Гарри можно, то почему ему нельзя? Тем более что в тот раз с Гермионой так ничем и закончилось, и в заначке у него не четыре, а всего две, а для аврора, даже бывшего, две бутылки — это почти ничего…

Первую, едва она опустела, Рон сумел уничтожить Эванеско. Как ни странно, пилось будто само собой и при этом ни о чем не думалось — разве что о том, что даже чокнуться не с кем и пить не за что, кроме как за детей.

Вторая пошла медленнее, но в голове уже шумело, комната ехала куда-то. Пару раз он дергался, замечая краем глаза, как что-то движется, смотрит на него из углов, встряхивался, вглядываясь, и понимал: кажется. Вспышку камина он тоже сначала принял за видение. Только вот Гермиона, вышедшая из него, видением вовсе не была.

— Рон? — позвала она. — Ты почему здесь в темноте…

Вспыхнула лампа, отражаясь в стекле. Рон зажмурился и пробормотал:

— Герми… А я думал, ты там…

— Ты думал, что я там, Рональд Уизли, а ты сможешь надраться здесь? Опять?

 Он попытался пожать плечами — лежа получалось плохо.

— Видеть тебя не могу, — вдруг сказала Гермиона. — Мало того, что… — она запнулась и договорила, — вот это всё, так ты еще и пьешь! И почему я должна узнавать, что ты бросил работу у Джорджа, не от тебя, а от Персиваля? Посмотри, в кого ты…

Она развернулась и пошла в спальню: каблучки домашних туфель стучали почти так же громко, как эти её штыри, на которых она рассекала по коридорам маггловского госпиталя.

— Герми… Я не…

— Что ты не? Напился не нарочно? Если ты думаешь, что детям полезно видеть, как их отец пьет...

Она рывками расстегнула блузку, сбросила брюки — всё не глядя на него, как будто его здесь и не было, как будто он был… какой-нибудь шкаф! — и, обернувшись, ткнула в него пальцем.

— Ну, скажи мне, что тебе одному плохо! Что я слишком много работаю! Что я мало вижу детей! Скажи! Скажи, про кого дети будут рассказывать друзьям, когда пойдут в школу: про доброго папу или стерву-мать? Что они скажут? Мой папа пьет и просиживает диван, зато отлично умеет варить кашу?!

Она схватила халат, набросила, не успев застегнуть.

В голове творилась какая-то хуйня. Он понять не мог, что происходит: это же он напился, не она? Она не могла такого сказать, ведь это же его Гермиона! Или… или не его? Он потряс головой, уставившись между полами гермиониного халата прямо на черно-серебряное кружево лифчика. Какой-то он был слишком… новый. И слишком нарядный. Зачем она его надела? Для похода к родителям? Или не к родителям вовсе?

— А это что?— слова вырвались сами. Палец уперся в черное кружево.— Откуда оно? Я не помню!

— Что ты несешь? Ты вообще понимаешь, что ты несешь?

— А что? — он понял, что попал в цель, и теперь пёр вперед. — Скажешь, не новый? У тебя таких никогда не было!

— Мне мама подарила, — ответила она. — Мама, понимаешь! Привезла из Германии! А ты! Мне только пьяной ревности не хватало для полного счастья!

Он попятился: в голове всё мешалось и путалось, диван в гостиной казался лучшим убежищем от всей этой жизни, которая вдруг на него навалилась. Кажется, он еще помнил, как заполз на него. Но дальше — уже ничего.

 

***

 Рон продрал глаза и уставился на стол, на который, конечно, никто не поставил никакой воды. Антипохмельного тоже не было — вернее, было, но в кухне: чтобы добраться до него, требовалась палочка или встать.  
  
Примерно через четверть часа он выудил палочку из-под дивана, вылил на голову пару Агуаменти и приблизительно пришел в себя. И обнаружил, что дома, кроме него самого, никого нет и извиняться, стало быть, тоже не перед кем.

Гермиона могла подеваться куда угодно: снова уйти к родителям, или решить, что нужно немного поработать, или… Третий пункт, хоть убей, в голову не приходил. Раньше… да, раньше она пошла бы к Джинни, но других подруг у неё вроде как не было. Просто захотела пройтись? Гермиона терпеть не могла ходить просто так, ей непременно нужна была цель. Разве что… Но не могла же она уйти совсем?

Он подорвался в спальню, распахнул шкаф: вся одежда была на месте. Мысль про Лощину осенила его последней. Следилки молчали — но это же Гермиона! Если она знала про них, спокойно могла что-нибудь придумать, чтобы обойти! Рон выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, раз уж собрался аппарировать — ничего не получалось. Нужно было… что-нибудь, чтобы расслабиться, не то ни о каких нацеленности, настойчивости и неспешности можно было не вспоминать.   
  
Вторую, недопитую бутылку Герми куда-то спрятала, могла и вылить. Но оставался еще неприкосновенный запас: жуткая румынская водка, которую когда-то всучил ему Чарли. На худой конец годилась и она. Рон, стараясь не дышать, плеснул в чашку, поднес ко рту — и тут открылась дверь.  
  
Картинку Гермиона заценила с первого взгляда. Шваркнула на стол сумку — оттуда потянуло запахом ванили и печеного. 

Рон осторожно поставил чашку обратно и сел, уставившись в стол: руки тряслись.  
  
— Рон. Рон, посмотри на меня!

Он взглянул, не слишком надеясь на прощение.

— Да что с тобой происходит?

Он подавился воздухом. Как — что?!

— Я все понимаю, но ты же взрослый человек! Разве можно так распускаться, тем более если ты знаешь, что стресс провоцирует приступы? Ты потерял сестру, но посмотри на Гарри — он потерял жену и мать его детей и все равно не позволяет себе ничего подобного… Что?  
  
Рон захлопнул рот и повесил голову еще ниже.

— Что, он тоже? Ну послушай, — она подошла ближе, — нам всем сейчас трудно, но ведь никому не поможет, если мы будем вот так расползаться по углам и пить втихую, вместо того чтобы поддерживать друг друга. Я вчера наговорила лишнего, да, но только потому, что беспокоюсь о тебе! О вас! И если… — она судорожно вздохнула, — если я хочу, чтобы у меня был дом, где мне хорошо, это не значит…

— Герм… — пробормотал он, потянув ее к себе и ставя между коленей, — и на этот раз она не ушла и не стала отнекиваться, разве что попросила, покосившись на злосчастную бутылку:

— Только не дыши на меня, ради Мерлина!

Но он уже уткнулся ей в грудь, попав носом все в тот же лифчик: застежка у него оказалась самая обычная, и дальше всё пошло гораздо лучше.

 

***  
— То, что ты говорил про Гарри, это правда? — спросила Гермиона утром. Рон приоткрыл один глаз: разговаривать не хотелось вовсе, только зарыться в одеяло и придавить еще час-другой. — Он действительно пьет?

— Я не говорил.

— То есть «Гарри можно, а мне нельзя» относилось к чему-то другому? Ну ладно, то, что ты не говорил про Гарри, — правда?

— Один раз всего. — Он перекатился на спину. — За три недели один раз. — И сам поразился: неужели с того вечера, когда они отдали Джинни в Логрис, прошло меньше месяца? Время растянулось, будто ее уже целую жизнь не было.

— И ты так спокойно говоришь об этом?

— Да я вообще не понимаю, как он дотерпел, пока мы уйдем.

— Ты понимал, что он собирается пить, и оставил его одного? 

— Думаешь, при мне бы не стал?

— Думаю, ты мог хотя бы присмотреть. Или не ты, — она села выше, подбив под спину подушку, — но хорошо бы кто-то с ним пожил некоторое время. Кто-то ответственный. Кому не всё равно. Жаль только…

— Что нас с тобой ровно двое, а ты не можешь?

Она вздохнула.

— Я…

— Герми…

Он обнял ее, затащил под одеяло — отлично понимая, что ничего сейчас не светит. Гермиона Грейнджер начала мозговой штурм, умри все живое. 

— А если ты? С детьми у тебя, надо признать, получается…

— Вот именно. С детьми. С нашими-то кто останется?

Гермиона умолкла. Он ждал, что она, как всегда, вот-вот выдаст решение, но время шло, а она все молчала, пока наконец не пошевелилась, выпутываясь из одеяла и его рук:  
  
— Пора идти за Рози и Хьюго. Но я что-нибудь придумаю! Обязательно!

 

***  
Гермиона, с несвойственной ей обычно в разговорах между своими вежливостью, часто повторяла, что Гарри не очень хорошо разбирается в людях. «Фигово, — соглашалась с ней Джинни, — и ничего с годами не меняется», — только от неё это почему-то звучало как похвала.

Но вот чего у Гарри было не отнять — так это чутья на ситуацию. В девяти случаях из десяти он не мог объяснить, почему поступил именно так, как надо. Поступал — и угадывал.

Вот и сейчас: он понимал, что просто свинство гонять Рона с детьми туда-сюда, но в Нору заявляться ему не хотелось совершенно.

Из-за Джинни, конечно, — там Лили становилась совсем похожей на маму: как вторая капля утренней росы на листе — такая же, но чуть поменьше. Там из любой комнаты, из любого коридора могла выйти сама Джинни — не взрослая еще, взрослая уже принадлежала дому на Гриммо, а школьная, незавершенная, как брошенная художником картина. Там была и она — последняя, которая испуганно шептала: «Гарри, прости» — и смотрела так, словно заранее знала и про свой конец — здесь и про какую-то неведомую никому из них славу — там.

А еще — насколько бы плохо он не разбирался в людях — ему казалось, что Молли и Артур будут не очень-то рады его видеть.

Только сваливать на Рона приводы и уводы племянников нельзя было вечно.

Тем более что к вечеру субботы алкоголь практически выветривался.

И все-таки, уже с порохом в руке, он малодушно отвернулся и оглядел гостиную, которую сам же прибирал последний час — и убрал хорошо, отлично, дурак, убрал.

 

***

Гарри вышел из камина: голоса звучали на втором этаже, пришлось подниматься по лестнице. Молли и Артур читали какую-то книжку Лили и Хьюго, причем, к удивлению Гарри, читали по ролям, старательно изображая… он прислушался: диалог сэра Гавейна с очередной благородной женой, готовой отдаться заезжему рыцарю хоть на еже. Отличное чтиво для двух малолеток.

Джейми, Ал и Рози разносили соседнюю комнату, пользуясь дедушкиной и бабушкиной погруженностью в процесс и, соответственно, полной безнаказанностью.  
Он снял Ала, повисшего на непонятно откуда взявшемся гобелене, со стены. Оторвал Джейми от ковра, в который тот, скуля от смеха, заворачивал Рози — наверно, готовил похищение.

Потом заглянул к чтецам.

— Гарри? Почему ты? А где Рон? — удивилась Молли, заговорив наконец нормальным голосом без трагических придыханий, свойственных, по её мнению, неверной жене.

— Мы не ждали тебя, — вежливо сказал Артур.

— Да, я понял. Извините. Я только заберу ребят. Ну-ка, Рэйнбоу, бегом собираться.

— Да как ты её зовешь?! — воскликнул Артур.

— Рэйнбоу — это из её любимого мультфильма. Помните, Рон запускал… зимой? — он побоялся продолжать про декабрь и январь и про то, как малышня смотрела этот сериал часами под присмотром Билла, пока они… — Министерство в рамках сотрудничества… — как же бредово все это звучало здесь, — короче, они сделали так, что маггловские мультфильмы можно показывать с помощью магии. Герми принесла пробную версию, вот Рон им и…

— Рональд вообще не склонен к самоуправству, — заметила Молли.

Гарри не верил своим ушам. Очуметь, он на ровном месте подставил Рона, не подозревая о каких-то новых принципах его родителей. Он попытался оправдаться, получилось еще хуже:

— Ну может, Гермиона хотела попробовать…

— Ну, конечно! Гермиона Грейнджер!

Артур произнес это так, словно Рон был женат на Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. 

К счастью, Лили спешила из детской. Потянулась к бабушке и дедушке: Молли поправила ей косу-венец, а Артур почему-то поцеловал ладонь, Лили хихикнула и спрятала руку:

— Щекотно, деда!

Хью помахал на прощание, из соседней комнаты явилась всклокоченная Рози, Гаррины мальчишки переминались в коридоре.

— Идите к камину, — скомандовал Артур. — Гарри, пару слов…

Он взял Поттера под руку и отвел подальше от комнаты.

— Честно говоря, мы поняли, что поторопились. Нам тяжело со всеми сразу.

— Конечно, — сказал Гарри. — Я вообще не представляю, как вы справляетесь.

— С некоторыми — не очень, — признал Артур. — Рози становится совсем неуправляемой, вся в мать.  
Поймал удивленный взгляд Гарри, кивнул и продолжил:

— Поэтому мы хотели тебя попросить: можно, в следующий раз Рон приведет одну Лили?

— А Хью? — спросил Гарри, — уж он-то — спокойней не бывает.

— Хьюго — потом. Ну так как?

— Да пожалуйста. Сколько угодно. Лили любит здесь бывать.

— Прекрасно. И еще. — Артур снял очки и посмотрел на него строго: — Не приходи сюда больше. По крайней мере, без приглашения. Мы…

— Я понимаю, — быстро повторил Гарри.

— У тебя тоже дочь, ты…

— Не надо. Я понял, Артур. Извините.

— Рональду не в тягость приводить и забирать всех, а уж одну Лили… — Артур улыбнулся в пространство. — У Джинни выросла прекрасная дочь, Гарри.

— Да, — согласился Поттер, сгреб прекрасную дочь в охапку и слетел по лестнице к камину — подальше от странных речей.

 

***  
Он рассказал Рону о разговоре, честно покаялся в палеве с мультиками, Рон пожевал губу, сказал, что разрулит, Лили отведет и приведет сам , но взамен Гарри придется всю субботу сидеть с остальными, потому что у него важное дело с Джорджем, а Гермиона будет на каком-то заседании.

Это была такая малость по сравнению с тем, что делал Рон для него, для них, что Гарри согласился,не пикнув.

Про то, что пьянка в результате синхронных манипуляций всех Уизли накрылась с концами, он сообразил гораздо позже.

 

***  
— Пожалуйста, давай попробуем? Один раз? Я гарантирую, получится, а если получится…— Эд Диггори даже зажмурился.

Очень уж непривычно было видеть… ну, Эд пребывал в очень нехарактерном оживлении. Наверно, так он мог бы ухаживать за Лиз Фейги, если бы Лиз обратила внимание на чересчур умного и скучного для блистательной неё невысокого задрота.

Гарри изучал пергамент, который Эд бросил ему на колени. Они вдвоем сидели в его углу в дежурке, стола там предусмотрено не было.

На пергаменте аккуратным квадратным почерком было написано несколько латинских слов и проведено с десяток линий, обозначавших, насколько Гарри мог понять, движения палочки.

Вероятно, изобретательные мозги Диггори могли работать в почти автономном режиме. Потому что первая неделя в патрулях далась ему, мягко говоря, непросто. Это Гарри мог легко отмахаться в тренажерке и пройти полосу лучше всех норм, но так он и не ломался, не чинился, честно занимался дома, и даже безумный январь — с больницей, стеной, неспособностью всунуть в себя хотя бы ложку супа — не сильно повлиял на его подготовленность. Эд, как Гарри знал, не то чтобы филонил, но фанатом тренировок не был, к тому же Форстер помнил его как рохлю: этого было достаточно, чтобы новичка прокатили по полной.

Гарри попытался сразу, тем же вечером, когда он «пидорасил стену», поговорить с Фрейзером, но без толку. Не сделал хуже — и на том спасибо. Хотя, может, и сделал — после нарисованного им приветствия за несчастным Диггори моментально закрепилось такое прозвище, что Гарри оставалось только надеяться: Эд оттрубит свои месяцы и уйдет обратно в «четверку», так ничего и не узнав. Или не заметив, с него и такое могло статься.

Но парень оказался куда приспособленнее, чем думал Гарри. Прошло всего десять дней, три смены, несколько выездов — и вот, пожалуйста: Диггори заявился в корпус патрулей во время дежурства Гарри «на поговорить». Дождался, сидя в углу, пока они вернутся с вызова, и теперь сидел рядом, только что не изгибаясь и не заглядывая снизу в глаза.

Да, хуйня какая-то, так, пустяки. Диггори за неделю решил проблему, изрядно заебывавшую патрульную службу уже полтора месяца — с начала января.

Впрочем, Гарри предположил, что думать над вопросом Эд начал еще в «четверке», схемы ему надоели, а сидеть без дела он просто не мог. Неожиданное разжалование стимулировало, так сказать, мыслительный процесс.  
Докси, пикси, банши, садовые гномы, упыри и даже боггарты — все они оказались неприятной ерундой, досадливой мелочью по сравнению с тем, что творили теперь полтергейсты. Их шалости и пакости перестали быть злыми, но, по большому счету, безобидными. Они множились в невообразимой прогрессии, словно где-то открыли дверь заповедника мерзкой нечисти, и она хлынула в мир. В миры. Маггловский и магический. По договору с полицией в рамках продвигаемого миссис Уизли сотрудничества патрули теперь выезжали и к магглам. От полицейских требовалось убрать жильцов из дома и никого не пропускать, дальше авроры ковырялись сами. И ковырялись, прямо скажем, не очень успешно: агрессивность полтергейстов зашкаливала, каждую смену кто-то из патрульных попадал в Мунго, пусть всего на пару дней, с ожогами, повреждениями глаз, дыхательных органов, даже ушей — словно полтергейсты хотели забраться внутрь волшебника и пробивались туда всеми доступными средствами. Парни возвращались в абсолютном озверении, под стать самой нечисти, но привычные заклинания всё время опаздывали, полтергейсты всегда оказывались на долю секунды быстрее; их схлопывали, конечно, но очередной патрульный отправлялся проветриться на больничную койку.

И вот приходит Диггори и говорит, что знает, как справиться с заразами. Круто, да?

— А почему ты сам не попробуешь? — спросил Гарри, машинально повторяя написанные на пергаменте слова.  
— Слушай, — сердито зашептал Эд, — если я прошу, значит, есть повод. — Он помолчал и зло продолжил: — Я не такой сильный волшебник, как ты. Я умнее, конечно, — тут Гарри не сдержался и хмыкнул, — но вот заклинания лучше у тебя. Я придумал, ты попробуешь, пойдет?  
— Ладно, — согласился он. — Но сначала к Форстеру.  
— Зачем? — поникнув, спросил Эд.  
— Потому что ни тебе в первую очередь, ни мне не надо огребать за самодеятельность. Пошли, пока он домой не свалил.  
Гарри не соврал про дисциплину и «огребать»: никто бы здесь с Эдом сюсюкаться не стал. Но еще им двигало несколько пакостное желание доказать патрульным, что и в «четверке» авроры не пальцем сделаны.

 

***  
Форстер посмотрел на пергамент как на китайскую грамоту, почесал нос и уточнил:  
— Значит, этот… — он пропустил слово, и Гарри понял, какое слово он пропустил, но Эд, кажется, ничего не заметил, — этот… — с удовольствием повторил начальник патрулей, — придумал, а ты, Поттер, хочешь попробовать?  
— Да, сэр.  
— И типа эта хня поможет нейтрализовать полтергейста на безопасной для патрульного дистанции?

— Немного не так, сэр, — влез Эд, но Гарри наступил ему на ногу.  
— Разрешите нам попробовать это на выезде, сэр. Окончательно понять принцип. Мы пойдем вдвоем, чтобы никого больше…  
— Ну зачем же ждать, — усмехнулся Форстер. — Мы ребята запасливые. Будет вам полтергейст. Палочки с собой? Пошли.

Гарри обалдело взглянул на такого же ошарашенного Диггори, и они пошли за Форстером — по лестнице, всё выше, на четвертый этаж. В конце длинного пустого коридора была дверь, до странности напоминавшая ту, что защищала вход в Отдел Тайн, чтоб ему.  
— Невыразимцы резвятся, — словно читая мысли Гарри, объяснил Фрейзер. — Мы сдуру поймали полтергейста, точнее, — он хмыкнул, — проговорились сдуру в рапорте, вот они теперь сюда и шастают. Так что если у вас получится — буду только рад. Все зачаровано, вырваться он не может; говорят, озверел немного взаперти.

И отступил, ожидая команды открыть дверь.

Гарри посмотрел на Эда. Что применять новое, ни разу им не попробованное заклинание на озверевшем, ко всем дополнительным бонусам, полтергейсте ему прядется вот прямо сейчас, он как-то не рассчитывал.

— Минуту, сэр, — вежливо сказал Диггори и оттащил его всторону. — Смотри, — быстро стал говорить он, показывая на пергамент. — Первая часть — самая простая. Эксиберо — и он проявится. Рука вот так.  
Он зашел Гарри за спину, прижался, поднял его локоть и показал движение. Убрал руку — Гарри повторил.  
— Ага, — довольно сказал Эд. — Потом Кадеро, — не удивляйся, это отвлекающее, пусть думает, что ты его роняешь.  
Диггори потянул его руку сверху вниз, так что палочка уперлась в пол.  
— Только очень быстро, на одном дыхании, Гарри, я специально подбирал короткие слова и быстрые движения.  
— Как-нибудь соображу.  
— И главное. Последнее — прямо на него, Вариаре лаборем.  
— И что будет?  
Эд замялся:  
— Должно получиться, я пока не могу точно описать эффект, это ты должен будешь… потом, но оно сработает, Гарри. Честно.  
— Блин, Эд, — Гарри вздохнул. — Ну, если мне прилетит, не отпускай Мэйси и Рону скажи. Пару дней продержитесь?  
— Нет-нет, ничего не будет. Я обещаю.

Поттер покачал головой, отошел в сторону, повторил движения, тщательно проговаривая слова. Действительно быстро, действительно четко, действительно… он давно не обращал на это внимания, но сейчас в руке даже искрило от магии. Покалывало, приятно и тревожно одновременно. Словно новое заклинание просило его проверить, рвалось на волю.  
— Самое главное: как скажешь «лаборем» — не опускай палочку, держи все время нацеленной на объект, ни в коем случае не опускай! — добавил Эд. — Я так не вытяну, а ты сможешь…  
— Сможешь, — передразнил его Гарри, кивнул Форстеру: открывай! — и встал перед дверью.  
— Диггори, — гаркнул Фрейзер и поволок Эда по коридору, подальше от входа в логово полтергейста. Гарри затылком чувствовал их взгляды, встряхнулся, еще раз пробормотал четыре слова.

 

 ***  
Дверь открылась. Сообразительная зараза притаилась под потолком прямо над входом, но Гарри не сделал ни одного шага вперед — а полтергейст в самом деле проявился, послушный Эксиберо. Невзрачное вроде облачко свалилось в центр комнаты, и он мгновенно резко дернул его вниз, полтергейст взвизгнул, заклубился, готовясь к атаке. Все это заняло пару пару секунд — и тогда Гарри произнес:  
— Вариаре лаборем!  
И случилось непонятно что. Точнее — чудо. Он держал нечисть на воображаемой линии, проведенной от конца палочки, и с его руки в полтергейста рвались чары такой силы, что Гарри обмер. Так, пожалуй, сработала его первая палочка у Олливандера. Так когда-то появился Патронус. Только тогда он был мальчишка, потом подросток, сейчас же — взрослый и опытный мужик, умеющий контролировать силу, но его все равно несло, крутило в фантастически прекрасном водовороте его собственной магии, а потом он почувствовал, что палочка отвечает, что ему навстречу стремится такой же поток, сливается с его, кружится и всей мощью рушится на несчастного полтергейста. Он не видел этих чар, ни искр, ни дыма, только дрожащий, вибрирующий воздух в комнате, но ощущал их — каждой мышцей, каждым волосом.

У него не было слов, он задыхался от восторга и думал только о том, как удержать палочку и чтобы это не кончалось еще немного, чтобы вспомнить и запомнить, что магия — чудо, что дана не всем, что он может, умеет, что…  
Полтергейст рухнул на пол серой бесформенной массой. Гарри вспомнил, как надо дышать, и повернулся к Эду и Фрейзеру.

Фрейзер кашлянул и рванулся в комнату — к полтергейсту. Эд смотрел на Гарри, широко открыв карие глаза, до дрожи напоминая… Джинни. Джинни, которая смотрела так, когда ему удавалось поймать какой-нибудь особо вредный снитч или когда они… Гарри прокусил губу. Слизнул соленое, теплое, сказал хрипло:  
— Ну ты даешь, блядь.  
Эд тихо и жадно спросил:  
— Тебе понравилось?

— О. Да.  
Он сел прямо на пол. Потому что это действительно напоминало оргазм. Только пришедший ниоткуда. Из магии, что ли? Что этот парень еще может, интересно?  
— Потрясающе, — Фрейзер показал большой палец. — Но этому надо хорошо учить. Придется погонять наших. Трудно на третьем палочку держать, Поттер?  
— Справятся. Вообще надо, чтобы все трое работали, так еще быстрее получится. Каждому по заклинанию.  
— Я думаю, тут вышло очень сильно из-за того, что Гарри и полтергейст… — встрял Эд.  
— Неважно, что там Гарри и полтергейст. Ты молодец, Поняша, — и Форстер хлопнул Эда по спине.  
— Кто? — глупо переспросил Диггори.

Гарри поднял голову, понимая, что краснеть дальше уже некуда. Он знал, почему Фрейзер это сказал и зачем сказал, но злиться не мог.

— Это из-за меня, Эд. Прости. Из-за того рисунка. Приветствия, типа. Я не подумал.  
— Рэйнбоу Дэш? — усмехнулся Эд. — Плюнь, Гарри. Если это… от тебя, — тут его ухмылка стала еще шире, взгляд — веселее, и он звонко, торжествующе закончил: — То я только рад.  
Фрейзер непонимающе следил за ними.  
— Всё, пошли. Поттер, подъем. На завтра готовим рапорт, пусть утверждают на комиссии авроров. Поняша, мне нужна точная схема движений и принцип… А, принцип нам напишет Поттер. Поттер, ты идешь? 

Гарри встал и побрел за ними, пытаясь сохранить хоть часть накрывшей его во время заклинания радости. Удивляясь изобретательности Эда, сумевшего обратить магию полтергейста против него самого. А еще против воли думая о том, что Рон, похоже, был прав, и только вот влюбленного Этеларда Диггори ему не хватало для полного счастья.

 

***   
С Джорджем они просидели полдня — и все без толку. Когда Рон описал подробно и в красках, какие следилки хочет — чтобы не просто звенели, а показывали, кто к ним приближается, а еще лучше — чтобы и звуки слышать, — Джордж поинтересовался, не хочет ли он, например, луну с неба? Оказывается, он представлял себе что-то совершенно другое.   
  
— А если маггловские? — заикнулся Рон. Что-то похожее он действительно видел, когда незадолго до ранения повышал квалификацию. Но для маггловских, как всегда, нужно было это… электричество, а его в Лощине, само собой, не водилось.  
  
— Свали, — коротко отреагировал Джордж. — Думать буду.  
  
Рон вызвал Темпус: оказалось почти восемь, пора было забирать Лили. И с папой поговорить: понятно, что всем сейчас хреново, но Гарри-то уж точно не причем.  
  
— Нора, — назвал он, занес уже ногу — и заморгал: никакого зеленого пламени не появилось. Он попробовал еще, извел три горсти пороха — глухо.  
  
— Джордж! Что у тебя с камином?  
  
— Сказал — отвали.  
  
Рон потоптался, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, зачерпнул еще пороха:  
  
— Дом Гарри Поттера!  
  
Сработало.

  
***   
— А Лили где?  
— А где все?..  
Заговорили они одновременно. Гарри сидел напротив камина, листал газету, и на вопрос Рона указал наверх.  
— Мультики смотрят. Ну, маггловские. Не поверишь, все еще про этих пони, бесконечно. А Лили? Ты еще не ходил?  
— У Джорджа какая-то хуйня с камином. Щас приведу.  
Когда у него снова ничего не вышло, Гарри отложил газету и встал:  
— Дай я.  
Они пробовали еще и еще: камин в Норе был то ли неисправен, то ли закрыт.  
— Аппарирую, — сказал Рон, но Гарри поднял руку:  
— Лучше я. Мало ли — если обратно вдвоем…  
Тут он был прав.  
Рон подобрал газету, успел пробежать глазами последнюю страницу с результатами матчей, и тут раздался хлопок. Гарри вернулся — но вернулся один. Вид у него был такой, что Рона подбросило с дивана:  
— Что?!  
— Ничего, — выговорил он негромко: не знай его Рон так долго, не заметил бы, что Гарри едва держится. — Дом закрыт. Никого нет. Хоменум Ревеллио — пусто. Я не…  
Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, глаза в глаза.  
— Ничего, — повторил Рон. — Следилки молчат.  
— Они знают. Могли убрать. Я…  
— Погоди. — Гарри доставал уже палочку, Рон перехватил его. — Давай я сам в Нору. Или Билли позову — он по-любому войдет. Или… или взломает.  
— Потом. Сначала Лощина. Никого не зови, — повторил Гарри, наклоняясь: от него несло страхом. — Никого. Здесь жди.  
— А если… Ну, самое нормальное, — проговорил Рон быстро. — В гости к кому-то? Они же могли?   
Гарри моргнул — было видно, как ужас, мешавший ему дышать и говорить, отступил ненадолго.  
— К кому? К кому они ходят?  
— Ну… к тетке Мюриэль точно. К Андромеде…  
— К ней — нет. Тедди писал, она гостит у Малфоев. А Мюриэль…  
— Щас! Щас вызову! — прокричал Рон, кидаясь к камину. — Дом Мюриэль Прюэтт!  
  
Пламя гудело и ухало, потом раздался недовольный старческий голос:  
  
— Что такое? Кто там?  
— Тетя Мюриэль, это Рональд! Рональд Уизли!  
— И какого рожна тебе нужно, Рональд Уизли? — проскрипел голос. — Опять диадему на свадьбу? Пусть Молли сама придет, если приспичило!  
— Она не приходила?  
— Сказала же — нет!  
  
Пламя опало.  
  
— Всё. Жди здесь.  
— Если через полчаса не дашь знать, иду в аврорат.  
  
Гарри кивнул и исчез.

 

***  
Рон уставился в пустой камин. Если папа с мамой один раз пытались сделать в Лощине… что-то, то и второй раз не исключался. С Лили, потому что она дочь Джинни, типа пропуск на ту сторону. Он потряс головой. Такого не могло быть. Просто не могло. Мама, которая за них за всех готова была умереть, которая ради Джинни убила Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Папа, раньше весь в своих маггловских штуках, а сейчас вот в книгах…

Да, он мог в книгах искать что-то про вход в Логрис — но ведь не нашел же? Ведь входа не существовало? И не потащат же они ребенка хрен знает куда на ночь глядя?

Его вдруг передернуло: Рози и Хьюго сидели наверху, целые и невредимые, но… Но дети Джинни и Гарри были все равно что его собственные, разницы никакой, даже хуже — из-за Гарри-то!

А если представить, что они пошли не в Лощину? Гарри накладывал на дом Хоменум Ревеллио, это да. Но на Норе такой слой защитных чар, что не факт, сработало оно вообще или нет. И да — что-то же такое было, что-то он слышал когда-то про запертую Нору…

Он запустил обе руки в волосы, дернул, стараясь поймать воспоминание… а, точно! Ненормальный дядя Билиус, собственный Рона, Мерлин побери, крестный — его тогда еще приглашали в гости — на каком-то семейном обеде дождался, пока все рассядутся за столом в саду, и забаррикадировался в доме, и никто ничего понять не мог, пока не сообразили, кого не хватает. И потом, когда он окончательно спятил, так же запирался в своем собственном доме, не хотел выходить на улицу, боялся чего-то. Не чего-то, уже яснее припомнил Рон, Грима же! Но потом вышел, увидел и умер, а дом…

Вот уж про что он никогда не думал, так это про дом дяди Билиуса! Он и был-то там раз или два: лет так в десять его водили к крестному, теперь уже не узнать, зачем, и всё, что он запомнил, — статуи русалок у входа. Наверно, потом все отошло папе по наследству как самой близкой родне…  
  
Он встал, сам не зная, что собирается делать. Статуи русалок, сама дверь — из темного дерева, кажется, кадки с цветами… Нет, кадок не нужно было, их наверняка не осталось, а вот статуи и дверь…

— Джейми!

На экране рябило и сверкало, кто-то пел мерзким голосом, как прекрасно иметь друзей. 

— Джейми, — повторил Рон.

— А где папа?

— Ушел по делам. Слушай, мне тоже нужно уйти, за Лили. Сможешь присмотреть за всеми? Как старший? Папа вернется — скажешь ему. А если что, у камина висит список…

— Я умею!— Джейми нахмурился. — Я знаю, как пойти в камин!

— Конечно, парень. Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, это так, инструктаж. Положено. Ну, договорились?

Он до последнего надеялся, что Гарри всё-таки появится — и так же до последнего, что нога не подведет. 

— А я в волшебной стране! — разливался наверху писклявый голосок.

Рон плюнул, представил дом дяди Билиуса.

— Аппарейт!

 

***

Это было как в самом страшном старом сне: громада дома, казавшаяся темнее ночи, закрытая калитка, тишина, в которой только бухало его собственное сердце. Гарри вроде представлял сад и стену, но его вынесло на улицу. Он не удивился —в нем сейчас вообще не было ничего, кроме безнадежного, обессиливающего ужаса, который нужно было хоть как-то преодолеть. Блядь, идти умирать самому было куда проще. Проще.

Он вошел — тишина и темнота поглотили его. Люмосом тут было не обойтись; он вспомнил снежно-огненный шар в Мунго, протянул руку — но воздух вокруг остался издевательски спокойным, даже ни одна ветка на старых яблонях у стены не дрогнула. Что ж, Гарри съел и это. Не время сейчас было думать о том, что случилось у Норы, когда он не смог вызвать Патронуса.

Про Роновы следилки он вспомнил в последний момент, когда уже двинулся от калитки. Остановился на полушаге, поставил ногу обратно, обвел палочкой сад, стараясь захватить пошире, и снял все следящие чары. В голове вспыхнуло отрезвляющей болью — умелец Уизли не мог позволить рушить свою систему кому попало.

Пришлось обходиться тем, что есть, — Люмоса вполне хватило, чтобы убедиться: и в доме, и у стены пусто. Гарри наклонил палочку к прошлогодней, скользкой от влаги траве — нет, никто не ходил. Уж вчера-сегодня — точно, на остальное он решил не заморачиваться.

Надо было возвращаться, вызывать Билли, взламывать Нору, пытаться понять, что произошло; он оглянулся только на мгновение — и совершенно отчетливо, словно всё происходило здесь и сейчас, увидел отца, стоящего с палочкой перед запертой дверью. Он точно знал, что это отец, но у Джеймса почему-то было его, Гарри, лицо — и безнадежное, бессильное отчаяние на этом лице было то же.

Гарри, пятясь, вышел за калитку и аппарировал на Гриммо.

 

***

Они скатились с лестницы веселым паровозиком; последний вагон, он же — Хьюго, крепко держался за Ала: его мотало больше всего. Скатились — и остановились, глядя на него, Рози и Хью — весело, Джейми и Ал — настороженно, и он опять проклял всё на свете: мальчишки теперь как ждали беды.

— Где дядя Рон? — спросил Гарри, стараясь даже не говорить — быть как можно спокойнее.

— Он ушел за Лили, сказал тебе передать, — ответил Джеймс. — Я за старшего.

— Молодец. А давно ушел?

Они переглянулись.

— Се’ию назад? — неуверенно предположила Рози.

— Точно, там Твайлайт пела про страну кристаллов, — добавил Ал.

Они упрямо смотрели на него и не собирались сдвигаться с места, возвращаться обратно, к спасительным лошадям.

— Тогда садитесь, — он кивнул на диван, — и рассказывайте мне. Подробно. Что там за страна кристаллов?

Они одновременно открыли рты, и Гарри быстро добавил:

— Лучше по ролям.

И вспомнил, как Артур и Молли читали по ролям что-то про времена Артура.

— Пап, ты чего? — спросил, всматриваясь в его лицо, Джеймс. — Па-а-ап?

— Я нормально. Ну, давайте.

Гарри сел перед ними прямо на пол, спиной к камину. Куда бы Рон ни делся, мимо камина он не пройдет, а аппарировать с Лили не будет.

Он слушал про лошадей со странными именами — но ничего не слышал, и детский энтузиазм угас так же быстро, как вспыхнул: они, маленькие и честные, в отличие от взрослых не умели вещать в мертвую зону.

Но хотя бы пятнадцать минут ожидания он убил.

Загнать их, сникших и уставших от мельтешения мультфильмов, спать получилось слишком быстро: еще пятнадцать минут.

Гарри дал себе — и неизвестно куда девшемуся Рону — час.

 

***

Когда-то профессор Снейп на экзамене по аппарации сказал про него: «Слишком монолитен». Вот так он себя сейчас и чувствовал: каменюкой, которую бросили хрен знает куда хрен знает зачем.  
В глазах плавали цветные круги, ноги подкашивались — но правая вроде бы не болела особо. Он проморгался, огляделся — и выдохнул сквозь зубы. Никакого дома дяди Билиуса в помине не было. Его обступал типичный маггловский райончик, вроде того, в котором жили Грейнджеры: домики, фонари, палисадники, велосипедные дорожки… Вдали шумела улица побольше, а здесь было тихо, как на кладбище.  
  
Блядь, и как теперь выбираться? Рон развернулся, обшаривая взглядом окрестности. Все дома походили друг на друга как близнецы, только один участок выбивался из ряда — самый большой, заброшенный, заросший высоким глухим кустарником. Свет фонарей будто обходил его, разве что среди зарослей пару раз что-то блеснуло. Рон подошел ближе, к ржавому железному забору, прижался носом к холодным прутьям и застыл на месте. Дом был там! Дом дяди Билиуса, с каменными русалками и пустыми кадками из-под цветов! Идиот, за двадцать-то лет все вокруг застроили, вот и всё!  
  
Створка ворот открылась первой же Алохоморой. Дальше понадобился Люмос: подсвечивая палочкой, Рон подошел к крыльцу.

Хер знает, чего он больше боялся: что Лили здесь не будет или что мама с папой её сюда притащили. Всего, наверно. И того, что походило это на нормальную операцию по освобождению заложника.

Он скользнул к боковому окну — теперь было видно, что в доме горит свет, — заглянул, прижимаясь к стене, и тут же отдернулся.

Они были там, все трое. Лили в каком-то длинном платье и еще шубе сверху сидела на кровати, мама наклонилась над ней, вроде как протягивала чашку. Папа стоял в стороне и смотрел — и в руках у него была палочка. Всё зависело от того, заперта дверь или нет.

Если они… спланировали, повторил он про себя, да, спланировали все это, то могли и запереться, и наложить чары: неизвестно, когда именно они сюда перебрались, времени хватило бы. Но Алохоморы не потребовалось: дверь открылась беззвучно, и Рон наконец-то услышал голоса.

— Выпей, Лили, детка, — говорила мама. — И будем ложиться спать.

— Хочу домой! — прохныкала Лили. — К папе!

— А к маме? Разве ты не хочешь к маме? — Папа говорил тихо, почти шептал. — Мы отведем тебя к маме, в настоящее волшебное королевство, и ты будешь настоящей принцессой, дочерью королевы…

— Акцио Лили!

Рон успел подставить руку: Лили, визжа, обрушилась на него, он обхватил её, прижимая к себе.

— Держись!

Она вопила, не переставая, но Рон уже чувствовал, как цепкие пальчики сжимают его шею.

— Все. Лилс, тихо. Сейчас пойдем домой.

— Рон! — всхлипнула мама.

— Я ничего не спрашиваю, — быстро сказал он. — Отнесу Лили и вернусь, тогда поговорим.

— О чем? — Папа так и не двинулся с места и не выпустил палочки. — О том, что ты неизвестно ради чего собираешься лишить нас Логриса? Лишить места, которое мы заняли бы по праву как родители королевы?

— Артур, — беспомощно пробормотала мама.

— Ты слишком много времени провел с грязнокровками, Рон. Ты женился на одной из них, ты завел детей-полукровок. Они заразили тебя, заставили забыть, кто ты есть, низвели…

У него в голове не укладывалось. Какие, блядь, грязнокровки, какое «низвели»? Что вообще здесь творится?

Папа покачал головой.

— Мне жаль… Хотя нет, мне не жаль: сын, предавший отца, не заслуживает ни прощения, ни жалости. Я уже прощал, но если вы не слушаете…

Не было бы Лили, он бы мог увернуться, швырнуть в ответ обездвиживающим, аппарировать, наконец. Не было бы Лили, и против него стоял бы кто-то другой. Не папа. Рон успел только повернуться спиной, чтобы закрыть ее.

— Инкарцеро!

— Протего! — заорал Рон, крутнувшись на пятке. Лили висла на нем, как на дереве.

— Инкарцеро! — повторил папа. — Ступефай!

И тут мама, до сих пор глядевшая на них в ужасе, кинулась вперед, подставляясь под заклятье.

— Молли!

Рон схватил Лили в охапку и рванул из дома. Об аппарации он даже не думал, просто проскочил к воротам, вылетел на пустую темную улицу — нога болела всё сильнее — и побежал на свет и шум машин. Лили тоненько подвывала, цепляясь за него и совсем зашлась плачем, когда вокруг заревело и замигало.

— Сейчас, детка, сейчас…

Он замахал рукой: какая-то машина, черная, с белыми кубиками на боку, подъехала и остановилась:

— Куда, мистер?

— Площадь Гриммо, двенадцать!

Водитель поковырялся в какой-то хрени возле руля, обернулся к ним:

— Уверены, мистер? Нет такого дома!

— Тогда просто на площадь Гриммо, — перекрикивая рев, сказал Рон. — И быстрее!

Здесь, в машине, он не мог ничего и уже тысячу раз проклял себя, что не носит маггловский телефон. Хотя кому он мог звонить? Гермионе разве что, но вмешивать её в этот бардак, чтобы её приложили еще одной грязнокровкой?..

— Площадь Гриммо, — буркнул водитель. — С вас…

— Конфундо! Обливиэйт!

Рон вылез из машины: на полноценный Конфундус его не хватило, а тот, что он наложил, должен был развеяться минут через пять.

— Где папа? — всхлипнула Лили.

— Сейчас, сейчас.

Он взбежал по ступенькам, замолотил в дверь — услышал торопливый стук шагов и дождался, пока она распахнется.

— Папа! — завопила Лили.

Рон сунул её Гарри в руки, пробормотал: 

— Все нормально, скоро буду, — и ломанулся мимо него к камину. — Коттедж «Ракушка»!

 

***

Вцепившаяся в него Лили плакала громко, но уже по-другому, не от страха, а словно жалуясь, каждой слезинкой, каждым всхлипом.

— Ну, Радужка, ну всё, моя хорошая, всё, я с тобой, — бормотал Гарри в её горячее от горя, красное ушко. — Всё, никуда ты больше от нас не денешься, никуда и никогда.

Больше всего ему хотелось точно так же уткнуться в неё и тоже заплакать. Он не понимал — за что?!

Может быть, подумав, он бы и сообразил, понял, но думать и соображать он не мог. Судя по тому, что Рон рванул в «Ракушку», не требуя от него никакой помощи, эту дурацкую, непредставимую историю закрутили Молли и Артур, сами по себе. Но почему? Зачем? Как мог Артур, вот только что рассуждавший о дочерях, поступить так? Он рехнулся?

Все эти мысли метались у Гарри в голове, перемежаемые хлюпами Лили, пока он трясущимися пальцами стягивал с неё какую-то светло-серую, словно потемневший жемчуг, шубку, расстегивал бесконечные крючки на темно-красном тяжелом платье с золотым шитьем. Он даже не подумал о палочке, чтобы раздеть её быстрее: нет, это надо было снять так, самому, раз и навсегда.

Палочка пригодилась несколько минут спустя, когда он зашвырнул дикий наряд в камин и, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не заорать, не испугать её еще больше, произнес:

— Инсендио!

Лили повернулась, отлепившись от него, и даже забыла про плач, наблюдая, как горят вещи. Ну, хоть что-то.

Гарри потянул из её косы шпильки, украшенные жемчужинками, прическа рассыпалась, но коса, сплетенная причудливым узором, — эта хрень называлась, кажется, французской, он уже знал, — коса держалась как зачарованная. А может, и не как, кто их знает, безумных стариков?

Пока Лили смотрела на огонь, он тихо, одними губами, прошептал: «Фините инкантатем», направив палочку точно на волосы дочки. Ни хрена, значит, Молли плела руками, ну так он не гордый, расплетет.

Гарри честно пытался бороться с поднимавшейся в нем волной гнева. Непонятно, что было бы с Патронусом, но вот огненных шаров ему сейчас хватило бы на десяток Нор.

Лили совсем успокоилась, пока он перебирал ей пряди, распутывая, расправляя. Тут ему в голову пришла отличная, главное — вполне здравая на общем фоне мысль:

— Радужка, а хочешь, мы тебя сделаем совсем похожей на Рэйнбоу?

Она повернулась — и Гарри утонул в её зеленом доверчивом взгляде. Ну как можно было сотворить такое с этой девочкой, как?..

— У неё же самые короткие волосы из всех? — продолжил он, собравшись. — Завтра я работаю, а в понедельник — хочешь, я вместо школы отведу тебя в самую настоящую маггловскую парикмахерскую, и тебя красиво подстригут? Мы можем взять картинку с Рэйнбоу, и тебе сделают похоже, а?

Она кивнула и неуверенно улыбнулась.

— Там интересно, — вдохновенно сочинял Гарри, готовый сейчас весь мир обрушить за её улыбку, — там ножницы не сами летают, а ими стригут тети, очень красивые тети, похожие на Кэти и Лианну, и девочкам, которые сидят спокойно во время стрижки, всегда дают настоящие маггловские конфеты, они, конечно, маленькие, но зато их можно взять много-много…

Его самого всегда стригла Петунья, не желая тратить лишних денег, а вот Дадли вечно возвращался из парикмахерских с карманами, набитыми крошечными разноцветными конфетками.

— Но мы будем вести себя прилично и возьмем только несколько штук, да? Ну, еще для Джейми и Ала, конечно.

Лили кивнула, опять обняла его, уткнулась в шею и засопела. Через пару минут она уже дышала ровно — спала. Он не мог отнести её в спальню, не мог призвать одеяло: его как парализовало от этой сонной, детской, прекрасной тишины, и гнев сменился острым, как игла, стремительным уколом счастья.

Гарри завернул Лили в роновский свитер, брошенный на диване, пристроил поудобнее и приготовился ждать.

 

***

Рон объявился через час, который более-менее успокоившийся Гарри так и провел перед камином с Лили на коленях. Злость никуда, конечно, не делась, но желание разнести всё, связанное с Молли и Артуром, до чего он мог бы дотянуться, потихоньку прошло. И — следующим этапом — желание разбираться с ненормальными родственниками — тоже. У него сейчас совершенно не укладывалось в голове, что Джинни и Рон, его Джинни и его Рон, были детьми этих родителей.

Самым лучшим решением было больше не пускать детей в Нору, прекратить все контакты со старшими Уизли — хотя бы на время. Как там сказал Артур? «Не приходи сюда больше. По крайней мере, без приглашения»? Отлично, он и не придет, и без приглашений как-нибудь обойдется. Проживет.

Он понимал, что в любом случае у его детей — уже другое детство, но не проводить параллелей просто не мог. Видение из Лощины — отец с его лицом — нельзя было взять и вычеркнуть из памяти. Гарри точно так же не смог защитить жену, которую точно так же любил еще со школы, с того же самого шестого курса; он совершенно искреннее жалел о том, что это не началось чуть раньше — на пятом курсе, на четвертом, тогда бы у него были еще год или два Джинни без всяких, пусть даже хороших, Чжоу и Динов.

Гарри точно так же не смог защитить Лили — и если бы не Рон…

На этой мысли, словно по зову, камин зашебуршал, потом грохнул, и Рон с огромной сумкой, весь в саже, вывалился в комнату.

— Твою же ж мать! — выругался он, увидел Гарри с Лили, укрытой его собственным свитером, оценил картину, прихрамывая, дошел до дивана, встал перед ними и решительно объявил:

— Мы пока тут поживем. А то мало ли что, — скорчил рожу и добавил: — Поттеры!

Плюхнул сумку на пол, подняв облачко золы. Прищурился, ожидая ответа. Но Гарри не мог ничего сказать. Он смотрел на Рона, всё крепче обнимал Лили — и глупо улыбался.

 

ИНТЕРМЕДИЯ

Филидор, конечно, был великим шахматистом, но найти его «Анализ шахматной игры» в книжных завалах «Флориша и Блоттса» было не проще, чем провести полноценную атаку, потеряв ферзя. Нет, Рон умел и так, конечно, но геморроя…

Он терпеливо перекладывал из одной пачки в другую учебники, пособия, романы и переиздания опусов Риты Скитер. Никакой особой системы в магазине Бедивера Блоттса не было, а пользоваться палочкой запрещалось строго-настрого. Любое Акцио могло обрушить книжные стопки, высившиеся выше ронова не самого маленького роста. По корешку Филидор не опознавался, хотя он провел полчаса, скривив шею под безумным углом и пытаясь высмотреть знакомый темно-синий с серебром переплет. Оставалось надеяться на помощь Диггори, который обещал подойти в магазин: виноваты были оба. Сами раздразнили Ала воспоминаниями о «моем первом учебнике», да еще с магическими иллюстрациями, когда фигуры по команде воспроизводили любую партию из книги, а Филидор еще и комментировал, — вот теперь и приходилось искать. Ронов «Анализ…» сгинул во время войны, когда до Норы добрались Пожиратели Смерти; куда делся учебник Эда, оставшегося сиротой в одиннадцать, он и спрашивать побоялся. Понятно, не до шахмат мальчишке было. 

Альбус же хотел Филидора прямо до умопомрачения какого-то. Ладно, мелкий Хью был так же заморочен на зверушках, но этот-то вроде спокойный, а тут как переклинило. Рон подозревал, что в компании Гарри и Джейми Алу просто не находилось места с его шахматами. Точнее, находилось, но место это было настолько выше отцовского и братовского, что обесценивалось, а то и вообще теряло всякий смысл. Как Гарри при всех его способностях не мог догнать элементарной шахматной премудрости — Рон не понимал сто лет, с первого курса. 

Эд на крайняк предложил купить обыкновенное, маггловское издание — те переиздавали Филидора чуть ли не раз в десять лет, но оба понимали, что это не то. Потому Рон терпеливо перекладывал книги с места на место и иногда поглядывал в окно: Диггори запаздывал.

Когда он в очередной раз отвернулся от окна, прямо ему под нос со стеллажа, до которого Рон еще не добрался, вылетела книга. Вроде бы её пыталась ухватить узкая девичья ладонь, но девушка не успела, ойкнула и затихла. 

— Мисс, — позвал Рон, но никто не отозвался. Упавшая книга прошелестела страницами, Рон глянул — и оцепенел. 

Он не мог ошибиться; он узнал бы её сбоку, сзади, по шагам или повороту головы, но ничего этого не требовалось. Джинни, его сестра, жена Гарри, сидела у высокого и узкого окна, почему-то без стекла. За окном виднелся лес на холме, в комнате, кроме неё, было еще несколько женщин и они… вышивали, что ли? Рон плохо себе представлял, как это делается без магии, но их движения были ритмичны и однообразны, а золотистая ткань на коленях медленно двигалась, послушная умелым рукам.   
Он смотрел, понимая, что в носу щиплет совсем по-детски, и сейчас слезы испортят всё нахрен, и надо сдержаться — и смотреть, а потом схватить эту книгу и…

Джинни подняла голову — и он удивился, потому что забыл… какая она красивая. Нет, здесь она была обыкновенной; милой, самой лучшей сестрой — но обыкновенной, а красивой стала там, как будто золотой ободок венца с темно-красным камнем на рыжих волосах довершил начатую картину. Придал ей совершенство. 

Джин смотрела вроде на него — а всё-таки мимо, за плечо, настолько внимательно, что он быстро оглянулся. Ничего: книжный, витрина, залитый солнцем Косой переулок. Но она продолжала вглядываться, а потом почему-то поднесла вышивку ко рту, и Рон, дрожа как от озноба, понял, что она перекусила нитку. Женщина рядом с ней покачала головой, протянула Джинни что-то — маленький ножичек? — и она улыбнулась, непереносимо счастливо, и встала, и вышивка с воткнутой в неё иглой упала с её колен на пол. Белое с зеленым и бронзовым узором платье распрямлялось так медленно, что Рон, кажется, слышал шуршание ткани. 

Женщины тоже поднялись и присели, склонив головы. А потом цепочкой, как в танце, засеменили туда, за Ронову спину: к двери, догадался он. 

Джинни, всё так же улыбаясь, подняла голову и вздернула подбородок таким знакомым ему, таким гордым и беззащитным движением, что Рон не удержался, шмыгнул носом и моргнул, загоняя слезы обратно.   
И тут в картинку вошел он. И да, теперь было понятно, что никакой он не мужик, каким показался Рону в воспоминаниях из Лощины, а король. Самый что ни на есть король, из тех, которые узнаются… да хоть по спине. Артур легко склонился, поднимая вышивание. А потом взял её руку и поцеловал ладонь, но так и не распрямился, Джинни уткнулась подбородком в его темноволосую макушку, тоже увенчанную золотым ободом, и зажмурилась, и выражение счастья на её лице…

Зажмурился и Рон. На мгновение, но этого хватило. Когда он открыл глаза, картинка в книге была черно-белой и неживой. Та же комната с окном, холмом и лесом вдали. Черно-белая королева и черно-белый король, склонившийся к её руке. 

Он пришел в себя — словно кто-то дал ему пощечину. Схватил книгу: «Жизнь Артура, рассказанная выдающимся нашим автором, сэром Томасом Мэлори, в XV веке. Двадцатое издание, с подлинного списка, хранящегося у наследников автора… С иллюстрациями магистра искусств, профессора магической живописи Шармбатона и Хогвартса, сэра Бёрдслея…». Пролистал её всю: ничего подобного, черно-белые картинки, нарочно нарисованные именно так, теперь шевелились, рыцари подмигивали ему или хмурились, дамы прикрывались длинными рукавами; только одна, тоненькая, с копной вьющихся волос (почему-то ему подумалось — рыжих, но светло-рыжих), не отвернулась, а посмотрела прямо Рону в лицо и усмехнулась. «Высокородная дама Моргана ле Фэй, дочь…»

— Нашел? — спросил сзади знакомый голос. Эд заглядывал ему через плечо. Рон захлопнул книгу и сунул в дальнюю стопку. Не хватало еще, чтобы Диггори решил, что он тут… заартурился.   
— Нет, — ответил Рон. — Тут найдешь, пожалуй. Глаза уже от пыли слезятся. Присоединяйся давай.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Рон давно понял: хочешь кого-нибудь увидеть и не знаешь, где искать, — иди в Мунго. И наоборот: идешь в Мунго — приготовься повстречать того, кого век бы не видел.

На этот раз первыми ему подвернулись Малфои. Прямо возле справочной, на цокольном этаже: белобрысый Хорек вел к лестнице свою не менее белобрысую жену, поддерживая под локоть. За другую его руку цеплялся мальчишка на вид не старше Рози и тоже, само собой, белобрысый.  
  
Рон ускорился, обгоняя, и услышал, как мальчик говорит:

— Папа, папа, смотри, это Рональд Уизли! Как на карточке!

Хорек повернул голову на дюйм и мазнул взглядом. Физиономия у него стала еще длиннее из-за залысин, старомодная мантия мела пол.

Куда это они намылились, подумал Рон, взбегая по лестнице. Как будто у Малфоя никто не мог заболеть, как у нормального, и он не пошел бы заболевшего навещать. Навещать, усмехнулся он. Малфой-то, может, и навещает, а Уизли, считай, здесь живет. 

Мама и папа лежали на пятом, в разных палатах. Что там с ними произошло за тот час, пока Рон добирался на Гриммо и потом в «Ракушку», он не спрашивал, а Билл так и не сказал. Только прислал сову: доставил в Мунго, состояние средней тяжести.   
  
Был бы Рон в норме, рванул бы к ним сразу или не оставил бы в том доме одних. Но про норму давно пора было забыть. Норма — это вон для Малфоев, проигравшей, блядь, стороны: живы-здоровы, ходят и мордой крутят. А победитель расплачивайся всю жизнь за свою победу.

К папе до сих пор не пускали. Целители, драккла им в задницу, никак не могли определить, что с ним произошло: то ли повлияла которая-то из зачарованных книг, то ли сказалось давнишнее отравление змеиным ядом. Маму держали на укрепляющих и успокаивающих зельях и пока запрещали даже говорить. Рон слушал целителя, а перед глазами у него, как в думосборе, повторялось одно и то же: как она кидается под Ступефай и падает, кидается и падает, а он уходит. Убегает, бросает её там. 

Билл на его месте что-нибудь придумал бы, не растерялся: хватило же ему роновых невнятных воплей, чтобы все понять? И Гарри бы придумал. И Гермиона… Ей он все выложил на следующее утро — и уж потом понял, что зря. Что надо было её пожалеть, в кои-то веки довольную и выспавшуюся, а не вываливать весь кошмар, напрочь забыв, что она не в курсе: в записке-то говорилось только про ночевку у Гарри. 

Вот он и свалял идиота: когда Гермиона спросила, как они тут, сказал, что всё нормально, а в Мунго он пойдет завтра. Ну и понеслось — пока она всё не выяснила, с него не слезла. Но слушала молча и про то, что её не позвали, сказала всего раз, а дослушав, обняла, прижала к плечу его голову и сидела гладила, как маленького.

Дежурный целитель отмерил ему пять минут посещения. Рон посидел, подержал маму за руку, то и дело куда-то проваливаясь и представляя на её месте то Джинни, то Лили. Объявили, что время вышло, Рон чуть не бегом побежал вниз и едва расслышал, когда знакомый голос окликнул:  
  
— Командир!

Моррис все еще ходил с тростью, но именно ходил, не ковылял. И, слава Мерлину, завел разговор не про семейные обстоятельства Уизли и Поттеров, хоть еще во время службы считался одним из первых в аврорате сплетников. 

— Престона навещал. — И, отвечая на незаданный вопрос, покачал головой: — Та ж фигня. Разве что ложку сам держит. А я... — Он посмотрел на Рона, будто примерялся, говорить или нет, и не удержался: — На работу выхожу. Бумажную, естественно, но лучше, чем ничего. И выслуга идет. Э-э-э... мы к Коннолли собирались сходить, помнишь? Ты как?

Рон не помнил, но кивнул.  
— Через пару недель, лады? Дела.

 

***

…Всё-таки жить с Роном Уизли оказалось вовсе не так просто, как предполагал Гарри. То есть Гарри ничего подобного не предполагал и предположить не мог; и если вспоминать о каких-то мелочах, из которых складывалось их совместное бытие в Хогвартсе и в аврорате, то в памяти всплывали откровенно бестолковые и ненужные глупости: грязные роновские носки под подушкой у Лонгботтома; коллективные — по очереди — попытки разбудить Рона к завтраку; бесконечные тарелки — если Гарри в школе казалось, что его лучший друг, мягко говоря, любитель пожрать, то это он просто еще не знал, сколько Рон будет съедать в Академии.

Но все эти дивные истории не имели никакого отношения к сегодня. Из прошлого в настоящее плавно перетекли только носки: вернувшийся с дежурства в понедельник утром Гарри почему-то обнаружил их под диваном в гостиной; он вздохнул, отправил находку в корзину с грязным бельем и вопросов задавать не стал.

Не то чтобы Рон рвался устанавливать свои порядки — в чем-то Поттер легко бы ему уступил, но некоторые уизлевские бзики приводили его в недоумение. Например, он сразу предложил отказаться от услуг Мэйси: зачем лишние траты, если Рон и так сидит дома? Аргумент, что детей стало пятеро, не подействовал. Что гаррины трое от няни в восторге — подействовал относительно. Что Рон когда-нибудь найдет работу, и тогда вообще придется переманивать Мэйси от Ханны или искать кого-то нового, и неизвестно за какие деньги — прошел с трудом. Гарри оказался как-то не готов к тому, что ему придется объясняться и оправдывать свои поступки: слишком долго они с Джинни были настроены на одну волну, слишком долго его полностью освобождали от решения мелких проблем, поэтому притирка шла с явственно слышным скрипом. Он предвидел, что в ближайшем будущем им грозят неизбежные и яростные разборки из-за денег, но в этом уступать не собирался.

По большому счету, они могли сцепиться почти сразу — утром после первой ночевки, когда сползлись на кухню, и Рон взялся готовить какую-то замороченную кашу, тыквенную, что ли. Гарри машинально следил, как он зачаровывает кастрюлю, ножи, пакет с крупой, который, оказывается, стоял на верхней полке в шкафу. А ведь они разбирали кухню тогда, в первый день, но Гарри, хоть убей, никакой крупы не помнил. Может, Мэйси принесла?

Роз слетела с третьего этажа ласточкой и бросилась к Рону, хватая его за руку.

— Папа, а чего Лили в'ет?! Она гово'ит, дедушка сказал, что она п'инцесса! А п'инцесса — это я! И она гово'ит, что дедушка хотел увезти ее далеко-далеко, к тете Джинни! И он стукнул бабушку, и она упала! Скажи ей, что она все в'ет!

Рон беспомощно взглянул на так же опешившего Гарри. Вчера им просто в голову не пришло, что дети тоже будут обсуждать случившееся. Что Лили расскажет…

— Дедушка… заболел, Роз. Он сейчас в больнице. И бабушка тоже. Когда люди болеют, они иногда делают всякое странное. Это... ну, не считается. И вот что, — Рон присел, оказавшись вровень с ее заплаканным сердитым лицом. — Ты принцесса, без вопросов. Папина и мамина. И Лили — папина и мамина, понимаешь? Вы обе.

Гарри тихо встал и тихо вышел. Рон еще просто не привык. Ляпнул, не подумав. Это они тоже упустили: как и что сказать мелким. Точнее, никто и представить не мог, что дети окажутся вместе настолько надолго, не в школе, когда все заняты уроками, и не в Норе… Тут он обмер: что могли наговорить внукам Молли и Артур? Все, блядь, представало в дивном новом свете.

В спальне девочек Джеймс утешал плачущую Лили, Ал и Хьюго топтались рядом.

— Хью, иди к папе. Там Сэр Кей на кухне скучает.

Его даже уговаривать не пришлось — к филину Хьюго тянуло так, словно птица все время командовала: «Акцио».

— Рози плохая, — начал было Ал, — она…

— Она просто не поняла, — перебил его Гарри. — Вот что: дядя Рон им сейчас всё объяснит, и Рози попросит прощения у Лили, а ты, Джеймс, — у Рози. Я правильно понял?

Джейми кивнул, но Ал насупился и сказал:

— Это я. Я её только за волосы дернул. А чего она…

— Значит, оба, — приговорил Гарри. — И еще: дедушка заболел, он очень… огорчился из-за мамы и поэтому…

— Как мы? — всхлипнула Лили.

— Ну… да. Но мы справляемся, а он вот не смог.

Он сел на корточки и сгреб их, всех троих, — а что еще ему оставалось? Говорить и опять бередить? Он же помнил себя: иногда он мог разговаривать с неведомой тогда мамой часами, иногда — даже не вспоминал о ней.  
— А мы справляемся, пап? — прошептал Джейми ему в ухо, и Гарри неуверенно кивнул.

 

***  
Рон сам поражался, каким местом думал, когда свалился Гарри на голову со всем табором. Никаким, ясное дело, и не думал вообще: кинулся, как всегда, а уж потом стал разбираться, что к чему. И чем дальше разбирался, тем больше задумывался, во что умудрился вляпаться. 

Гарри все нормально устроил — и с Мэйси, и с обедами из «Дырявого котла», и со своими дежурствами. По сути, Рон и не делал ничего: ну, когда Гарри уходил на службу, отводил детей в школу, но забирала-то Мэйси! Ну, сидел с ними вторую половину дня — и что? Он, конечно, заикнулся, что сейчас может и сам справиться, но Поттер все равно сделал по-своему. Шарахаться без дела по дому — не просто по чужому, а тому самом дому на Гриммо — было невмоготу. Рон по часу-полтора вкалывал в тренажерке и даже один из углов в ней попробовал огородить и приспособить для детей: устроить всякие лесенки и качели, раз уж рядом не было ни деревьев, ни заборов, на которые можно залезть. Когда он сунулся с этой идеей к Гарри, тот оказался целиком за. На то, чтобы придумать и зачаровать, ушло несколько дней, и Рон немного выдохнул: пока один пас всю команду, не давая ей ворваться в тренажерку, второй занимался обустройством. Пару раз Гарри уходил куда-то, вынося ему мозг тем, что отпрашивался — это называлось у него «по делам» — а еще договорился с Кэти и Лианной об уроках полетов. И хотя бы не пил, но опять же непонятно почему: может, не из-за Рона вовсе, а просто больше не лезло. 

Мэйси убирала и приносила обеды: Рон не раз замечал, как она косится на него, но тут бы каждый задумался, с чего здоровый нестарый мужик целыми днями ошивается дома (причем не у себя, а у лучшего друга, который зачем-то его терпит) и нихуя не делает. Даже странно было, что вся эта история еще не дошла до газет: похоже, Гермиона неслабо их припугнула.

А вот ей, как ни странно, этот внезапный переезд, несмотря на все сопутствующие обстоятельства, пошел на пользу. Гермиона появлялась у них не каждый вечер, но если уж приходила, то куда раньше, чем домой, и обязательно приносила детям какую-нибудь мелочевку вроде новой книжки или головоломки, так что они неслись к ней сломя голову.   
Да еще деньги! Первую неделю оба выдыхали и ни о чем таком не думали. На вторую Рон попытался выговорить для себя хотя бы покупку продуктов — и опять они едва не полаялись. И, как назло, нога вообще молчала: безделье даже списать было не на что. Молчал и Джордж: Рон пару раз сунулся к нему и был незамедлительно послан.

 Нужно было поговорить с Гарри. Сказать, что они в любой момент готовы съехать, что необходимости всем толочься в доме на Гриммо уже нет. Что папа, похоже, не выйдет из Мунго еще очень долго, а маме одной жить не годится, и не пора ли летучему отряду Рональда Уизли отправляться на следующую операцию? Но сколько он ни думал, каждый раз приходил к одному и тому же: не скажет и не уйдет, пока Гарри его сам не выставит. Не говоря уже о том, что дети не котята и таскать их с места на место — последнее дело. 

После тренажерки, пока не наступало время забирать детей, он шел в Мунго и сидел с мамой, пил дрянной кофе в буфете, смотрел через зачарованное стекло на папу — того все еще держали в целительном сне, под зельями, — или заходил к Престону. Персонал, по крайней мере, ничего не имел против и даже, бывало, благодарил, когда Рон брал на себя кормежку и уборку.  
  
— Мистер Уизли! Как хорошо, что вы здесь! — каждый раз ахала миссис Смелли, дежурная медсестра, залетая в палату. — Вы ведь справитесь? — плюхала на стол поднос с обедом и уносилась по коридору. 

Гарри заговаривал насчет уроков шахмат: вроде как Кэти попросила провести в школе несколько занятий. Рон кивал, только кто бы на его месте не понял, что Кэти здесь ни при чем? Что это Гарри придумывал ему занятие? С одной стороны, и правильно придумывал, с другой — спасибо, хоть не вышивание или разведение каких-нибудь белых павлинов.  
  
Лучше всего он переносил вечера пятницы, когда все собирались на кухне (гостиная все чаще стояла пустая). Гермиона улыбалась, Гарри рассказывал об очередной охоте на мелкую волшебную шушеру, сам Рон вставлял что-нибудь невпопад — и всё казалось нормальным, будто они опять собрались здесь на каникулах; вот только Рон точно знал, что любые каникулы рано или поздно кончаются. Они вместе укладывали детей и расходились по спальням. Ночевать там, где раньше спали Гарри и Джинни, было дохуя странно даже одному, а уж вдвоем с Гермионой — вообще туши свет. Рон едва поверил, когда она во вторую, что ли, ночь на новом месте сама придвинулась ближе, обняла и провела пальцами по плечу и ниже, царапнув грудь и живот. Встал у него мгновенно, как по команде. Гермиона довольно хмыкнула, толкнула его в плечо, разворачивая с бока на спину, но тут уж он не позволил, подмял ее под себя, навалился, уткнувшись ей в шею и не слыша даже, а чувствуя, как она усмехнулась снова и медленно раздвинула ноги. Она была прежняя с ног до головы — и все-таки чем-то незнакомая: может быть, желанием, с которым она подавалась навстречу, непонятной, неизвестно откуда взявшейся свободой.  
  
— Еще, — почти всхлипывала она, — Рон, еще!  
Одеяло давно слетело, по спине катился пот, и вдруг, уже почти кончая, он почувствовал, как что-то обожгло сзади холодом, будто резко открыли и закрыли дверь, ровно настолько, чтобы успеть бросить взгляд. Рон застонал, уже не в силах остановиться, удовольствие выкручивало судорогой, Гермиона подавалась к нему, запрокинула голову, прижимаясь как можно теснее.

— Кто?.. — пробормотал он — и вспомнил, что никого быть не могло, что он сам лично накладывал на дверь Запирающие чары, а Гермиона добавила еще один слой сверху.

Она оттолкнула его в сторону и уснула почти мгновенно. Не здесь, подумал он, тоже почти засыпая. В следующий раз где угодно, только не здесь.

 

***

Вот уж куда Гарри совершенно не хотелось идти, так это на закрытое заседание Визенгамота, посвященное разбирательству дела об исчезновении Джиневры Поттер. Молли уже выписали из больницы, но она оставалась там с Артуром, да и в суд ей по состоянию здоровья идти не разрешили; Уизли представляли Билл и Перси. Рон должен был, как в старые добрые послевоенные времена, блин, сидеть рядом с Гарри, на скамье обвиняемых.

Закрытым заседание сделали вовсе не из-за того, что хотели пощадить чувства родственников: завороженный Логрисом Отдел Тайн сам потребовал максимальной секретности. Гарри, если ему приходилось заходить из корпуса патрулей в Министерство, мистера ОТ избегал откровенно, но тут уж деваться было некуда: предстояло слушать хрен знает сколько часов стоны о том, как оказались погублены возможности ценнейшего контакта.

Гермиона, представлявшая, на что способен Поттер, предупредила его заранее: зашла во время дежурства и честно выдержала всю его брань в пустой комнате для снятия показаний.  
— Лучше здесь, Гарри, — повторяла она. — Там надо молчать.

— Ты просто не понимаешь! Ты не слышала, что он заливал! Как он, блядь, сначала клялся, что Логрис закрыт, картинки, мудак, показывал, а потом что?! Что он хотел из неё сделать?! Думосбор?! Портал отсюда — туда?!

— Пожалуйста, просто не усугубляй! Я согласна с тобой, полностью. Но лучше отругайся здесь, а…

— А с ним раскланяться, что ли?! С чего это вдруг ты стала такая мирная, а, Герми?!

Она только вздохнула и погладила его по рукаву куртки.

— Это же проформа, Гарри. Ну ты же понимаешь. Джинни не вернуть…

— Охуеть! Это ты — ты! — говоришь — мне?!

И тут Гермиона сделала то, чего Гарри от неё в этой ситуации совсем не ожидал. Она совершенно по-детски закинула обе руки ему на плечи, сжав шею, и заплакала. Так горько и безоглядно, словно только вот здесь поняла, только сейчас прощалась с прошлым, с их общим беззаботным десятилетием, — со всем, что он оплакивал и что пытался пережить еще раз, хотя бы в воспоминаниях, с того проклятого дня, когда чужой, неизвестный мужчина поклонился его жене.

Но слезы Гермионы работали безотказно. Гарри обнял её, прижал — уж она-то точно была ни в чем не виновата. Скорее, им с Роном стоило извиниться: всё время они отодвигали её куда-то в сторону, и после этого предъявлять что-то Гермионе Уизли было совсем нечестно.   
— Ладно, — мрачно сказал он, — я постараюсь. Только не плачь. Ну, Герми, не плачь, пожалуйста.   
Но она всхлипывала ему в грудь еще, как показалось Гарри, целую вечность.

 

***

В итоге Гермиона так и не пошла на разбирательство, сама вызвалась остаться дома с детьми, к немалому беспокойству Рона. Гарри не понял — чего из-за этого психовать-то, мало, что ли других поводов? — но забил. У них, самых младших мистера и миссис Уизли, творилось что-то непонятное, но обоих, судя по всему, устраивающее. По крайней мере, такой спокойной и довольной Гермионы он не видел давно, и Рон, кажется, маялся исключительно из-за вынужденного безделья.

Его куда больше беспокоило, что заседание магического суда в силу «известных, определенных закрытыми пунктами Статута, причин» проводили прямо в самом Отделе Тайн при минимальном количестве посвященных. О том, что в Статуте есть закрытые пункты, лично Гарри узнал впервые.

Они вошли вместе: Билл, Рон, Гарри, а дальше разошлись.

Один из закутков Отдела превратили в пустую комнату с лавками по стенам и столом для судей. Никакого полного состава не ожидалось; вместо привычного конклава за столом в два ряда сидели — Гарри пересчитал — пятнадцать человек.

— Мы попали в святая святых, — пробормотал дожидавшийся их Перси и лихорадочно поправил очки, устраиваясь рядом с Биллом.

Только потому, что ты её брат, зло подумал Гарри. Желание разнести к херам эту «святую святых» усиливалось с каждой минутой, проведенной у невыразимцев.

Заправлял всем не секретарь суда, а мистер ОТ. Робардс сидел тише воды, ниже травы, утратив привычную уверенность. Даже Шеклболт пробирался на свое место боком и выглядел вполовину меньше.

Рон мрачнел на глазах; через десять минут закусил губу, не закусил даже, а просто принялся жевать, как задумчивый фестрал в ожидании команды. Гарри сжал руки и уставился на собственные кулаки. Наверно, они выглядели дохуя виноватыми, потому что мистер ОТ напирал. Всем — ну, большинству, по крайней мере, как показалось Поттеру, — было плевать на Джинни как Джинни, как человека, женщину, сестру, жену и мать: их манил Логрис — а вот за каким, он так и не мог понять. Рон же выглядел так, словно ему в этом нездоровом интересе к древнему королевству всё было понятно, и это, похоже, оказалось очередной приблудой для чистокровных, воспитанных в магической традиции волшебников.

Может, из-за этого Гермиона, ненавидевшая магический снобизм, и согласилась посидеть с ребятами? Она-то явно знала куда больше, чем они с Роном.

Главным в заседании для Гарри стало то, что он удержался и вытерпел, хотя пальцы сводило от желания швырнуть какой-нибудь фигней практически в любого, не исключая Перси. Палочки у них отобрали на входе, но он обошелся бы и без палочки: ветер то холодил, то обжигал ладони, рвался из сжатых кулаков. Кажется, ОТ поглядывал на него с опаской. Кингсли один раз протянул руку со своего ряда и сжал его плечо: это произошло, когда в конце слушаний суд признал Джиневру Молли Поттер, урожденную Уизли, живым, но постоянно отсутствующим членом магического сообщества Британии.

Он уебал бы их всех. Просто так, хватило бы пары-тройки движений.

Билл и Рон грамотно оттерли его от остальных и вытащили из комнаты. Шеклболт, вернувшийся в нормальные пропорции, вышел следом, посмотрел печально и констатировал:

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, хочешь ли ты вернуться, Гарри.

— Вот и молодец, — хамски ответил он, дернул Рона за мантию и скомандовал: — Пошли!

 

***

Если из Отдела Тайн Рона волок Гарри, то в атриуме они поменялись ролями: Рон ухватил его за плечо — мышцы были забиты в говно, просто каменные, — и впихнул в камин первым.

Мэйси выглянула из кухни, услышав хлопки. Не улыбалась, конечно, но благодушное настроение няни, казалось, не могли поколебать никакие неприятности. Рон даже перевел дух, глядя на её круглое, спокойное лицо: определенно, Поттер был прав — им, психам, очень не хватало такого нормального человека в доме. Она не задала никаких вопросов, сказала только:

— Наверху кое-что произошло. Думаю, вам понравится. Миссис Уизли сказала мне не вмешиваться, я готовлю, обед будет через полчаса.

Рон, соблюдая хоть какую-то вежливость, еще слушал, но Гарри развернулся и через две ступеньки зашагал вверх по лестнице; пришлось плюнуть и догонять.

Наверху, можно сказать, царила идиллия. Гермиона читала вслух, время от времени палочкой поднимая иллюстрации из книги в воздух. Хьюго и Лили слушали, открыв рты.

Идиллию портили только трое старших, намертво приклеенные к стенам и подозрительно тихие. Рози открыла было рот — но не смогла издать ни звука, Ал взглянул на Гарри и зажмурился, а Джеймс абсолютно по-поттеровски мрачно смотрел исподлобья. Рон одним махом оценил все: растрепанную косу и ссадину на щеке у дочки, разбитый нос Ала и синяк на скуле у Джейми.

Он не успел взмахнуть палочкой и отлепить троих героев: Гермиона быстро взглянула на Гарри, подавила вздох, улыбнулась и сказала неестественно бодро:

— А у нас тут событие. Выброс магии у Хьюго. Вот, Рон, стоило мне остаться с ним на пару часов — и сразу всё получилось…

В любой другой момент это могло бы показаться смешным, самоуверенным, даже милым. Сейчас же было очевидно, что выброс магии взялся не просто так, что троица что-то устроила, и не надо было решать задачу Фламеля, чтобы понять, что: очередную драку. Гарри вдохнул, набирая воздух, но Рон успел раньше. Обвел прилепленных палочкой:

— Фините инкантатем! — опять схватил Поттера и поволок прочь из детской. Хвала Мерлину, Гарри не сопротивлялся, разве что на пороге комнаты попытался вывернуться из хватки Рона, но тот держал крепко.

— Тебя сейчас только к Волдеморту подпускать, — пробормотал он, заталкивая Гарри в спальню и накладывая на дверь чары. — А к нормальным людям нельзя, чтобы ни жертв, ни разрушений. Акцио огневиски Гарри Поттера! Акцио стакан!

— А ты? — промычал Гарри после второго глотка.

— А я вниз, дознание проводить. Про обед слышал? Захочешь — спускайся. Я бы на твоем месте захотел.  
  
— Рон, — Гарри поставил недопитый стакан на пол. — Зачем они?.. В смысле, за каким хреном им этот Логрис?

— Ну, как бы это... — Рон честно пытался подобрать слова, но не сумел, просто потому что никогда об этом не думал. Точно как со сказками Барда Бидля: он представить не мог, что кто-то их не знает, что кому-то надо объяснять, кто такие Зайчиха-Шутиха и фея Фортуна. Даже решил тогда, что они придуриваются. — Это как философский камень, что ли? — выдал он наконец. — Все про него знают, но почти никто не видел. Или нет, помнишь, Гермиона рассказывала про Броселианд, во Франции? Источник чистой магии, все такое? А у нас такого нет, чтобы не развалины, а действующее. Вот наши, блядь, и страдают, что их обошли. А тут все свеженькое: и этот... Каэр... Кэмел — забыл, как его. И Мерлин с Артуром...  
  
Про Артура он вспомнил напрасно: Гарри побледнел, со всей дури заехал ногой по шкафу, раз и другой, а потом потянулся за стаканом.  
  
Рон поспешно подобрал бутылку, встряхнул, плеснул ему еще и сунул в карман.  
  
— В общем, допивай и спускайся. Отчет примешь.   
  
Он попытался усмехнуться, выдал вместо этого кривую гримасу и смотался из комнаты.

  
  
***

Дети — все пятеро — ждали в гостиной. Гермиона так же размеренно и с выражением читала им: Рон прислушался, узнал маггловскую сказку про кота в сапогах. Дело шло к финалу. Он дождался хэппи-энда и оглядел старших, всех по очереди:  
  
— Ну, с кого начнем?  
  
Рози молчала, выпятив подбородок. Джейми сопел, Ал думал — так старательно, что не перепутаешь, — и вдруг качнулся вперед:  
  
— Я...

— Нет, я! — Джейми оттолкнул его, встал впереди. — Я её стукнул. Потому что она сказала, что это её мама, — он покосился на Гермиону, — и нам нельзя...  
  
— Что нельзя?  
  
— Это я, — сказал Ал. Джейми попытался его пнуть, но получил локтем в бок. — Я не хотел слушать. Я хотел свою книжку читать...  
  
— Свою! А что, нельзя? — подхватил Джеймс. — А она... то есть тетя Гермиона, сказала, что надо слушаться, и я... и я...  
  
Джейми совсем повесил голову, нижняя губа у него дрожала.  
  
Рон посмотрел на Гермиону, та еле заметно пожала плечами.  
  
— Что-то сказал? Неправильное?  
  
Джеймс взглянул исподлобья, но промолчал.  
  
— И мы подрались с Рози, — твердо закончил Ал. — А потом что-то случилось, и нас приклеило к стенке.  
  
Удивительное дело, но Рози молчала: не то ей тоже досталось, не то магия Хьюго произвела впечатление.  
  
Рон оглядел их еще раз — красных, зареванных и всклокоченных: даже Лили, которая была не при делах, виновато отворачивалась.   
  
— Осознали?  
  
С минуту они именно что осознавали — а потом закивали что было сил.  
  
— Умываться, — скомандовал он. — И за стол. Шесть секунд!  
  
Гермиона покачала головой им вслед.  
  
— Он сказал, что я не их мама и не могу командовать. Ну, Рози и вступилась. А Хью... испугался, наверное.  
  
— Подарок, — сказал Рон. — На первый выброс магии положен подарок, помнишь?   
  
— Нам грозит посещение Совариума Илопса? Или чего похуже?  
  
Они обернулись на голос: по лестнице к ним спускался Гарри. У Рона сейчас же отлегло.  
  
— Никак не пойму, в кого он у нас? В Чарли?  
  
— В Хагрида, — без улыбки ответила Гермиона.

 

***

— Дети и родители, — сообщила миссис Гермиона Уизли вечером в воскресенье, рухнув на диван, — даны нам для самосовершенствования.  
  
Ничего подобного она себе раньше не позволяла, так что Рон и Гарри отвлеклись: один от «Квиддичного Обозрения», второй — от бутылки сливочного пива — и уставились на нее.  
  
— Рози довела до сведения бабушки и дедушки, что она, папа и Хьюго переехали в новый дом, к дяде Гарри, а мама и Живоглот остались в старом, — и, оглядев их охреневшие рожи, продолжила: — И что у Хьюго был выброс магии и теперь ему положен подарок. Попытку купить щенка мне удалось нейтрализовать.  
  
— А-а-а, — только и выдохнул Рон.  
  
— Насколько они в курсе? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— Более или менее, без подробностей. Но я это не к тому, чтобы жаловаться. Рон, в следующий раз придется пойти к ним вдвоем. Чтобы развеять подозрения…  
  
Он кивнул, как под Империусом.  
  
— Ночевать останемся?  
  
— Ну-у-у… — протянула она и, вдоволь полюбовавшись на его перекошенную физиономию, усмехнулась: — Можешь уйти после обеда. Меньше всего хочется тесниться вчетвером в моей бывшей детской. И если уж зашла речь о подарке: интересно, что других вариантов, кроме домашнего питомца, ни у кого не возникает.  
  
Рон пожал плечами.  
  
— Мне вот мама подарила плюшевого мишку. И даже нового, но я после того паука на них смотреть не мог. Если бы не дедушка Септимус, который принес набор шахмат, ревел бы я у себя в комнате вместо праздника. Так что…  
  
— Может, завтра сходим? — спросил Гарри и вдруг, хмурясь, повернулся к Рону: — Твой день рожденья! Он же… неделю назад! Ты почему не напомнил?

— А ты хотел попраздновать?   
  
— Нет, но…   
  
— Вот и я нет. Проехали.

— Завтра у меня не получится, — вставила Гермиона. — Кингсли… то есть Министр собирает внеочередное совещание: начало в одиннадцать, а окончание…  
  
— Ну, значит, в следующее. Еще одного низзла? Сову, кажется, рановато. Пусть Сэра Кея гоняет.  
  
— Главное, чтобы не дракона и не гиппогрифа.

— И не цербера!  
  
— А почему нет? Чем тебе Пушок был плох?  
  
— Стоимостью, — отрезала Гермиона. — Я не готова платить сто галеонов за трехголового щеночка. — Она пристально взглянула на Гарри. — И ты не готов!

  
  
***   
Визит к Грейнджерам прошел не так уж и плохо. Ни Роберт, ни Джейн по крайней мере не были сплетниками, что бы там ни рассказала им Гермиона про Джин и её исчезновение, вопросов не задавали. Зато про новый лыжный сезон прожужжали все уши: уже уложив детей, Рону пришлось пересмотреть дракклову уйму маггловских фотографий и выслушать не меньше рассказов типа «А это Камилла, вы должны ее помнить, Рональд». Он кивал и старался зевать с закрытым ртом, пока Гермиона наконец не сжалилась и не поднялась из-за стола.  
  
В доме на Гриммо стояла тишина. Нормальная, сонная тишина, безо всяких там зловещих предчувствий. Рон вдруг вспомнил, что с Джин — или с тем, что она оставила здесь, — он встречался всё реже и реже.  
  
Гарри, скорее всего, сидел в одной из детских: Рон потихоньку поднялся на один пролет и услышал, что в спальне мальчиков разговаривают.

 

***

— ... И поэтому, — негромко говорил Гарри, — у нас всё получается по-другому. Бабушка и дедушка, те, которые мои мама и папа, умерли. А к Молли и Артуру мы ходить не будем. Может быть, потом. Но я честно говорю вам — не скоро. 

Кровать заскрипела. Рон заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Ал приподнялся, но смотрел не на него, а в сторону. Точнее, на кровать Джейми: там, привалившись к стене, как и каждый вечер, сидел Гарри. 

Поттер ни разу не попытался уклониться от укладывания детей по вечерам. И у него, что удивительно, получалось. Все шли к девочкам, рассказывали им сказки или какие-нибудь забавные истории, разговаривали немного, потом компания в составе Гарри и трех ребят перебиралась в спальню мальчишек. Хью свою долю вечернего общения добирал у сестренки и кузины, поэтому быстро засыпал, и даже никаких Заглушающих чар на его кровать не требовалось. Оставались Поттеры, они беседовали еще минут десять — и Гарри выходил на свободу, то есть в гостиную, с чистой совестью. 

—Это из-за Лили? — спросил Ал. 

Рон не видел Гарри, но по лицу племянника было ясно: тот кивнул. 

— Они хотели забрать её. И если бы не Рон...

— Дядя Рон крутой, — согласился Джеймс. — А зачем им Лили, пап? Мы же и так ходили к ним.  
  
— Дедушка заболел и решил, что Лили может заменить ему нашу маму. Он поправится, и ему, конечно, будет стыдно. Дело не в нем, — сказал Гарри, — мы... Смотрите: я не смог защитить маму. И её больше нет. Мы не смогли защитить Лили. И это очень плохо. Какие мы мужчины после этого?

— Пап, ты ни в чем... — начал Ал.

— Ты не знаешь, Альбус, — жестко сказал Гарри, и Ал тихонько опустился обратно, стекая под одеяло.

Поттер молчал ужасно долго, и они молчали, глядя на него как завороженные. 

«Блядь, да заткнись же ты», — взмолился Рон, и, словно услышав его, Гарри вздохнул и закончил:  
  
— Мы должны научиться быть — без бабушек и дедушек. И не ныть из-за этого, Джейми. — Ответом ему тоже послужил вздох. — И заботиться о Лили. Потому что девочек всегда надо защищать. 

— И Рози? — с явным сомнением спросил Джеймс.

— Особенно Рози. Когда думаешь, что у тебя всё получается, тут-то тебя и бьют больнее всего. Всё, спокойной ночи. Альбус, твои полчаса пошли. Следи за часами. Темпус! Джейми, если ты будешь так пинаться, я в следующий раз сяду к Алу.

— Я не пинался!

— Это называют «сучить ногами», но, кажется, ты просто бегал по мне весь вечер. 

Джейми хихикнул. Рон видел спину Гарри: тот наклонился к одному, к другому (наверно, целовал их по очереди), и у него была минута, чтобы отступить и собраться с мыслями.

 

***

Рон с трудом дотерпел, пока Гарри спустится. Правда жизни, блядь. Он вообще соображает, что говорит? И что будет, когда Уизли-младшие начнут ходить в Нору? 

— Вернулся? — спросил Гарри, усаживаясь на свое любимое место в углу дивана. — И как оно?

— Нахуя?

Гарри поднял голову:

— Что нахуя?

— Вываливать всё это на них? Ты чего добиться-то хочешь? Ну тебе бы в шесть лет рассказали про пророчество всё как есть — много бы ты понял? Они у тебя не дураки, само собой, но они же еще маленькие! Палочку тоже не зря дают только в одиннадцать!

— Мне врали всю жизнь, Рон. Ты просто не знаешь, что это такое. Когда потом понимаешь, что, кто, сколько... Вот про «когда» вопросов не было, прикинь? Просто — всегда. — Он посмотрел Рону в глаза и сказал, как приговорил: — И поэтому я им врать не буду.

— Ясно.

Ему даже сливочного пива расхотелось. 

— Дело твое, конечно. Своим я такого говорить не стану. Только прикинь, когда они при таком раскладе подерутся? Так я тебе скажу когда — завтра. Или думаешь, Хью их каждый раз будет приклеивать к стенке? И это... ты забыл, что мне они тоже не чужие, или как?  
  
Рон еще раз взглянул на него — растерянного, и вышел, в последний момент всё-таки прихватив бутылку.

 

***

Если дома всё шло ни шатко ни валко, но плюсов, при всех их разногласиях и несостыковках с Роном, всё-таки было больше, то в своем расследовании, ради которого Гарри, собственно, и остался на службе, он не продвинулся ни на шаг. Такие «мертвые» дела встречались в аврорате раз лет в десять — и им с Роном, само собой, повезло особо. Гарри не хотел рассказывать о неудачах, точнее, ему не стыдно было признаться в неумелости, да что там — тупости. Ему было безумно стыдно, что он не может помочь Рону, помочь вообще: приступы неведомого заклинания вычеркивали того из нормальной жизни, и это было хуже всего. Боль можно было перетерпеть, запить зельем, снять чарами, а вот ощущение бесполезности — нет.

Тем более что сейчас, у патрулей, Гарри опять убеждался, насколько же Рональд Уизли был там на своем месте. Он никогда особо не вдавался в отношения Рона на работе, знал только то, что тот считал нужным рассказать, и о конфликте с Коннолли узнал уже постфактум, когда Рон валялся в Мунго, а Коннолли по просьбе жены похоронили на кладбище Хогсмида.

Нет, разговоры случались, конечно, разные, Гарри в них не лез и вообще полюбил притормаживать в коридоре, прежде чем войти в дежурку. Останавливаться и прислушиваться, зная, что ему не скажут и половины того, что легко может услышать тот же Эд Диггори.

Поняша теперь был признан своим, его формула из трех заклинаний против полтергейста работала как часы, народ пёрся, но Эд дистанцию держал; впрочем, он так себя вел со всеми.

Когда Поттер услышал, как Роб Бенер, командир второго патруля его смены, наезжает на Рона, первым и вполне естественным желанием было войти и вмазать — но в дежурке прекрасно справились и без него. Черт, сначала это действительно было приятно: кто-то гукнул, кто-то присвистнул, а Льюис Клемм, командовавший гарриной тройкой сказал:

— Роб, ну заебал уже. Уизли больше года как на пенсии, парню прилетело по полной, а ты все бухтишь, как будто он Робардса подсиживает.

— Я просто не понимаю, вот чего в нем такого необыкновенного, что вы его защищаете? Поттер — ну, Поттер, он и сейчас может, жена уизлевская — тоже ясно, мозг на ножках. А этот?

— Он дело знал, — возразил Клемм. — Парни из «двойки» в его группу, считай, полным составом хотели записаться. Помнишь, Клайв?

— Да у него вообще ни разу никто не попал по-крупному, ну, не считая того конноллиевского покоса, — согласился Клайв Стандинг. — Когда кэп дело знает и людей бережет, кого ебет, какая у него жена? И потом, Роб, если уж его так друзья тащили, что ж он честно восемь лет трубил с нуля? Группу-то так и не успел получить.

— Значит, настолько плох, что даже друзья…

— Не пизди, Роб, — жестко сказал Клемм. — Все знают, что ты в друзьях с Престоном, но вот в том, что с Престоном случилось, Рон никак не виноват. Поняша, ты ж там был? Скажи?

— Не, — уверенно сказал Эд, подстраиваясь под тон и манеру говорить остальных, — не, Рон крутой, если б не он, я бы тоже, наверно, в Мунго койку полировал. Он меня просто убрал с поля. — Гарри услышал короткий смешок. — Как пешку.

— Шахматисты, ёба, — выругался Бенер. — Нашли друг друга. Ты же, Диггори, и с Поттером в друзьях?

Похоже, дружба с Уизли и Поттером была для Роба если не приговором, то диагнозом.

— Мы работали вместе, — вежливо ответил Эд.

— А-ха, а пони эти откуда взялись? От дочки его, рыженькой. Моя с ней в одной группе у Белл. Там у них у всех мозги этими лошадьми засраны. Так что ты, значит, — особа приближенная. Гордость магического мира, то-сё. Получает всё, что хочет. Руку тянет — и берет.

— Роб… — начал было Льюис, но Эд перебил его:

— Да, Бенер, твоя правда. Поттер получает всё, что хочет. Только ты не знаешь, как он дорого за это платит.

Гарри поперхнулся. Как-то он не ожидал услышать такое от Эда в пусть злом, но безобидном трепе в ожидании вызова.

— Женой, что ль, платит?

— Диггори! — завопил Клемм. — Ну-ка сядь!

— Сядь, Эд. — Гарри вошел и встал перед Бенером. — Прямо здесь начнем или не будем портить помещение, на улицу выйдем?

— Никуда я с тобой не пойду, — буркнул Роб. — Все твои штучки знают, Поттер. Даже ОТ до сих пор трясется, как про шар из ветра рассказывает.

— Ах, рассказывает? Ну так и ты увидишь…

Но тут ему аккуратно скрутили руки за спиной. Клемм выдернул палочку у него из кармана.

— Шар не шар, никто здесь ругаться не будет, я сказал. Гарри, отойди. Роб!

— Извини, — сказал Бенер. — За жену извини, ляпнул, а за рыжего твоего не буду извиняться, имею право на собственное, отличное от героического, мнение. Друга мне никто не вернет, ни твое волшебство, Поттер, ни целители.

Он сплюнул и вышел из дежурки.

— Смены надо менять, — мрачно констатировал Клемм. — К утру напишу рапорт Форстеру.

— Плюнь, Льюис, всех не заткнешь. Зря он только про Джин...

— Вот потому и напишу, Поттер. Знаю я твои «зря».

Так очередной этап расследования и схлопнулся, едва начавшись. Бенера ни в каком варианте в рейде Коннолли не было, Престона накрыло почти сразу, первым, Рон смог только чуть оттащить в сторону Морриса. Гарри уже знал воспоминание Эда наизусть, словно он сам там был.

Посещение Азкабана, в котором содержались обвиненные контрабандисты, тоже ничего не дало. Гарри читал протоколы допросов, только что с Веритасерумом, что без него все они твердили одно: ничего не помним, но прикольно было — как будто превращение хулиганства в убийство, покушение на убийство и причинение тяжкого вреда здоровью вызывало у них исключительно веселое удивление.

Он уже подумывал о том, чтобы полноценно привлечь к поискам неведомого злоумышленника Диггори, окончательно расписавшись в собственном бессилии.

В плане Гарри значился еще один пункт: визит к Джорджу, но к нему он был пока не готов.

 

***

Джейми внимательно следил за тем, как Гарри соединяет рельсы и осторожно просовывает готовую конструкцию в тоннель, вырытый под невысоким холмом. Остальные дети дышали сзади и пыхтели так, что дыхание-пыхтение долетало до его затылка.

Еще две недели назад, когда он приволок огромную маггловскую коробку, никто и предположить не мог, что игрушечная железная дорога окажется настолько популярной среди населения дома на Гриммо. Даже Рон пару раз приобщился к прекрасному, но то, что палочкой пользоваться Гарри ему не дал — велел не жульничать, а собирать-клеить ручками, по-простому, быстро охладило роновский энтузиазм. Были у Рональда Уизли абсолютные ценности, и легкая тяга к халяве оставалась неизменной даже спустя много лет после школы.

Гарри же сейчас словно добирал недоданное в детстве, а железная дорога явно входила в этот список. Поначалу на его призывы откликнулся лишь Джеймс, но откликнулся с типично поттеровской упертостью, и они вдвоем зависали в пустой комнате на третьем этаже рядом с детскими спальнями, где что-то собирали, складывали, склеивали, устанавливали, спорили и ругались. Рон время от времени заглядывал, качал головой, обзывал маньяками и напоминал об остальных четверых, которые тоже требовали присмотра. Остальные подтянулись постепенно, когда игрушечный мир стал обретать контуры, а затем и форму. Хью и Лили оккупировали угол, то играли в свое, то следили за процессом сборки. Ал приспособился читать в другом углу, последней сдалась принцесса Рози. Зашла, глянула удивленно — и через минуту уже просила у Гарри дать ей что-нибудь привинтить. Джеймс на вторжение Роз в строительство почти не отреагировал: он забронировал себе светлое будущее — место машиниста Хогвартс-экспресса — и теперь доводил до ума стандартный паровозик, перекрашивая его каждый день по своему разумению и помогая Гарри по мере сил.

Они собрали чуть больше половины, когда у Гарри не выдержали одновременно нервы и жадность; он пошел и купил второй набор; теперь недостроенная дорога разрасталась на глазах. К сельскому пейзажу добавился городок. Сегодня они должны были закончить с холмами, садами и домиками вдоль дороги, проверить переезды и приступить к сладкому: городской части, где светофоров, шлагбаумов и перекрестков было на порядок больше.

Рельсы, протянутые под холмом, соединились с остальной веткой, прихотливо изгибающийся овал замкнулся. Джеймс торжественно водрузил «Хогвартс-экспресс» на станцию и заорал:

— Поезд отправляется!

— Папа! — закричала Лили, подсовывая Гарри двух лошадок. Хью безропотно принял купленного Поттером второго пони, вроде мальчика, но Гарри не поручился бы. Продавщица уверяла, что это самый что ни есть бойфренд Рейнбоу Дэш, — что ж, если дело обстояло так, то у любимой лошади Лили были очень странные вкусы.

Хьюго за его спиной запыхтел особенно выразительно, и Гарри усовестился.

— Хью, я помню, мы обещали тебе — и всем — зоопарк и поход за зверушкой. Но мы же должны пойти все вместе? А у твоей мамы пока не очень получается, вот мы её и ждем. Но все помнят, ты не беспокойся.

— Да похрен, — неожиданно сказал Хью. Из-за того, что он произнес это очень естественно и серьезно, слова прозвучали совсем дико. Гарри выругался — но про себя, поклявшись напомнить Рону, чтобы следил за языком, особенно в присутствии детей. Страшно подумать, как отреагировала бы Гермиона… нет, правда. Страшно подумать.

— Что ты хотел сказать, Хью? — решил уточнить Гарри на всякий случай.

— А можно Сэра Кея? — с надеждой спросил Хьюго.

Вот в чем было дело: Гарри пообещал им, что уменьшит пони, и они прокатятся на поезде в самый-самый первый раз. Теперь Хью хотел добавить к игрушкам филина.

Гарри оторвался от железной дороги и посмотрел на них — мальчика и птицу. Сэр Кей, до этого топтавшийся у ног Хью, всё понял правильно, взмыл на шкаф и оттуда осуждающе уставился на хозяина.

— По-моему, он не хочет, — усомнился Гарри. Сэр Кей мрачно кивнул.

И тут на четвертом этаже, где Рон занимался на тренажерах, не пожелав участвовать в железнодорожной оргии, раздался странный шум и торжествующе засвиристел болван — тренажер заклинаний. Рон, что, пропустил Петрификус?

— Не начинайте без меня! — скомандовал Гарри и выскочил из комнаты. Что там стряслось?

 

***

Дверь пришлось открывать Алохоморой: болвану было всё равно, какое человеческое существо перед ним появляется и кого прикладывать заклятьем. Задавать режим тренировки так, чтобы распознающие чары отслеживали рост вошедшего, никто не собирался — лишний их слой замедлял движение.  
  
К тому времени как Гарри ввалился внутрь, верещание стихло, слышался только странный слабый скулеж. Рона в поле зрения не наблюдалось. Гарри пошел на звук, обогнул постамент тренажера... Рон лежал на полу. Не просто лежал, понял Гарри мгновением позже: он что-то... что-то делал с собственной ногой, будто это была не часть тела, а чудовище, которое вцепилось в него и пыталось сожрать живьем. Видение возникло мгновенно и тут же пропало; Гарри бросился вперед, хватая Рона за руки:  
  
— Что? Нога?  
  
Тот взвыл и выгнулся, совсем как в воспоминании.

— Рон, зелье где?

Как снимали приступы в Мунго? Чары и... Куда он мог убрать зелье? Наверно, в спальню — на кухне Гарри ничего похожего не видел. 

Надо было справиться с желанием просто держать Рона за руки, разжимая пальцы. Гарри поднял его Мобиликорпусом и осторожно понес к лестнице. По дороге бросил взгляд на тренажер: ну естественно, ничего простого типа Таранталлегры мы поставить не могли. Стрелка болталась на Ступефае. Просто зашибись, во всех смыслах. 

Он даже не успел подумать, что не был в их с Джинни спальне, где теперь обосновался Рон, с тех самых пор, когда укладывал детей всех вместе на большой кровати. То есть он подумал об этом, уже открыв дверь, — и только потому, что комната, представшая перед ним, ни разу не была их спальней. Рон еще спросил, переехав, можно ли что-нибудь переделать, и Поттер, заходить туда не собиравшийся, кивнул... но, бля. Не до такой же степени. 

Почти белые обои с голубыми цветами, вьющимися вверх, сменили типично гриффиндорские красные с золотым. Но это было полбеды. Бутылки, тарелки и носки разной степени свежести валялись на полу в художественном беспорядке, дополняя пейзаж. С джинниной стороны кровати из-под подушки свисали трусы. Почему из-под подушки, Гарри и думать не хотел. Он уже смотрел не на Рона, а под ноги, стараясь не вляпаться в какую-нибудь тарелку; прошел по носкам и опустил его на кровать. Сказал:

— Акцио Обезболивающее зелье,— из шкафа вылетел пузырек. В шкаф Гарри заглядывать не решился. Выбрал на полу стакан почище, плеснул на глаз. Нехорошо, но вряд ли кто-нибудь сейчас мог назвать точную дозу. Поднял Рону голову и поднес стакан к пересохшим губам.

 

***

Было все-таки в его приступах кое-что хорошее: они проходили. Рано или поздно. Оставляя на берегу обломки Рональда Уизли. Он приоткрыл один глаз, понял, что лежит в своей комнате и что Гарри тычет ему в лицо посудину с зельем. Хлебнул раз и другой — и сумел наконец выговорить:  
  
— Всё, иди.

— Щас, — его же словом ответил Гарри, перехватил стакан и забрался на кровать с другой стороны. Рону — насколько он мог соображать — ну очень не понравилось, как Поттер на него смотрел. И правильно не понравилось.   
  
Гарри помолчал приличия ради, недолгого такого приличия, и сказал:  
  
— Лучше по горячим следам. У меня совсем мало вопросов, но это важно.

— В жопу иди, — уточнил Рон. Язык уже почти не заплетался. — Какие, нахуй, вопросы.

— Ты смог отключить тренажер, — четко выговорил Гарри, вглядываясь в его лицо, — значит, приступ начинается не в полную силу? Или каждый раз по-разному?

— Может, о погоде поговорим? Прогнозы врут, типа? — просипел Рон. Гарри смотрел на него и, кажется, собирался смотреть хрен знает сколько, и легче было ответить, чем объяснять, почему нет. — Когда как. Лечь... успеваю, если есть куда.

— По всей ноге сразу или с какого-то конкретного места? — Поттер опустил ладонь ему на лодыжку и повел вверх, к колену. — Смотри, в воспоминаниях Эда всё началось примерно вот здесь. — Он остановил руку под коленной чашечкой и опять уставился на Рона, но руку не убрал.

Не убрал! Мало того что схватил, так еще и не убрал руку и пялился своими зенками — именно тогда, когда Рона раскатало в блин и сил врезать как следует не осталось никаких.   
  
— Снизу. И вверх. — И, окончательно сдаваясь, пробормотал: — Ты в кровать всегда попиздеть приходишь? Или не только?

Вот с чего следовало начать — тогда и разговора и руки этой дурацкой не было бы. Поттер побледнел до зелени и закусил губу. А потом встал с кровати и вышел — по носкам, — аккуратно прикрыв дверь. Шаги поднялись по лестнице, прошли по коридору до детских, и ровный голос Гарри, еле слышный сквозь потолки и перекрытия, тихо сказал:  
— Не запускали? Вот и молодцы.

 

***

Чем дальше, тем сильнее эти сраные приступы выбивали из колеи. На глазах у Гермионы его накрывало хрен знает сколько раз, и Рон не то чтобы привык, но смирился. Тем более что она ему еще в самом начале, когда он только переполз с больничной койки в кресло на колесиках, едва не каждый день втолковывала, что ничего такого здесь нет, и делала всё, что нужно, пока он чуть не умирал со стыда, даже накладывала опорожнительные чары.  
  
Но опозориться перед Гарри оказалось куда хуже. Вот если бы это было настоящее боевое ранение… На этом месте Рон терялся — потому что боевое ранение-то действительно имело место, но сам он каждый раз давал слабину, не мог перетерпеть нормально, не корячиться на полу и не тонуть в слезах и соплях. Но добило его не это и даже не Мобиликорпус, а рука на больном колене. Рон ведь даже не понял сначала, что происходит, и сболтнул насчет пиздежа в койке, сам не зная почему. И уже потом, когда Гарри ушел, весь аж зеленый от злости, — только тогда просек: болеть перестало. Вообще.  
  
Сил, правда, тоже не осталось даже на подрочить, так что он все-таки отрубился, а когда проснулся, Гарри уже дома не было, и детей тоже, и только Мэйси пела на кухне про котел, полный крепкой горячей, блядь, любви, а увидев его, сообщила, что Гарри — она уже звала его «Гарри», не «мистер Поттер», хотя самого Рона по-прежнему прикладывала «мистером Уизли» — так вот, Гарри просил связаться с миссис Уизли по сами-знаете-какому-вопросу.  
  
Рон покивал и поплелся обратно в комнату.

 

***   
Гермиона вылетела из камина ранним вечером. Мэйси Рон к тому времени уже спровадил, велел мелким играть в гостиной и растянулся на диване.  
  
— Мама! — завопила Рози, с разбега запрыгнув Гермионе на руки. — Мы играем в пони! Будешь с нами? А что ты принесла?  
  
Осмотр и допрос и вправду заняли минут пять: ничего нового Рон сообщить не мог, а старое Гермиона и так знала. Бросила тоскливый взгляд на его распростертое на диване тело, но просить поиграть в пони вместо нее, наверно, совести не хватило.  
  
— Давай ты будешь Сумеречная Звездочка! — донеслось с лестницы.  
  
Рон перевернулся на живот и обнял подушку.

  
  
***   
— Рон! Просыпайся!  
Он открыл глаза: Гермиона нависала над ним с грозным видом.  
— А? Иди сюда лучше… — он ухватил ее за руку и потянул к себе.  
— Ты с ума сошел! Полный дом детей! И им пора обедать, кстати.  
— А ты?  
— Мне еще кое-что нужно доделать на завтра, — она виновато пожала плечами. — Зато можешь не беспокоиться за порядок в детских, мы все убрали.  
Он со стоном поднялся проводить.  
— Сумеречная Звездочка придет завтра, — авторитетно объясняла младшим Рози, старательно выговаривая не так давно выученную «р». — Она приходит из камина! — И вдруг, будто вспомнив что-то, обернулась к Рону: — Папа, мама сказала, что ты тоже... у тебя тоже… — сдвинула брови и старательно воспроизвела: — Сумеречное состояние сознания! А почему?  
И пока он разрывался между гордостью за то, что его дочь знает такие трудные слова, и возмущением, Гермиона успела свалить.

 

*** 

Встретились они только через день, уже ближе к вечеру. Рон с утра отработал по привычному маршруту: дом — школа — кондитерская лавка — Мунго — школа — дом, а когда доставил всю команду домой, Гарри успел не только вернуться с дежурства, но, похоже, и отоспаться уже.

Кивнул через головы детей, сказал, что сам ими займется — сразу после возвращения следовал ланч, а потом тихие якобы игры — и, отправив их умываться после камина, уже на пороге гостиной обернулся:

— Рон. Твоя комната...  
  
— Что? 

Он даже дышать перестал, кажется, ожидая невесть чего.  
  
Гарри помедлил, поглядел исподлобья:  
  
— Если тебе влом, можно, я сам там уберусь?

 

***

Да он вообще не знал, зачем заговорил об этом. Позавчерашний бардак упорно не шел из головы: ну что за хрень? Что в кухне, что в детских Рон ничего такого не допускал, а здесь развел помойку. «Странно, что на Гриммо еще никакой живности не завелось — кто угодно от тараканов до докси на такое клюнул бы, — возмущался он. — Фестралы на запах приманятся! И как только Гермиона?..»  
  
— Эй! — сказали сзади. — Чего встал? Я чуть чай не разлил!

Гарри опомнился, извинился. Но не виноват же он был, что именно в коридоре аврората его осенило: Гермиона бы такого не потерпела. Ни за что. Значит, она в комнате у Рона не появлялась очень давно — или вообще не бывала. Значит, они не... Додумывать он не стал, потому что понятия не имел, что ему с этим выводом делать.  
  
Но с Роном надо было поговорить, ну и поговорил, и вот, пожалуйста: виновник беспорядка надулся, как разъяренный клубкопух, а потом, топоча и пыхтя, пошел вверх по лестнице. Гарри понадеялся, что убираться.

 

*** 

Убрать в комнате! Ему тридцать лет… то есть уже тридцать один, а его посылают убрать в комнате! Спасибо, доедать за обедом не заставляют и спать днем… но только потому, что он и так!  
Гарри что, собрался туда регулярно заходить? А если нет, какое его дело?! Живность, видите ли, заведется! Он, видите ли, уберет, если Рону влом! В жопу такую заботу!

— В жопу!  
  
Рон сперва даже не понял, что слова прозвучали наяву. Осознав, зашарил глазами по лестнице, прикидывая, кому из пятерых сейчас прилетит, — и увидел хорька. Здорового, ростом с собаку, коричневого с белым хорька, который смотрел на него, свесившись со ступеньки.  
  
— Вжопувжопувжопу, — прочирикал хорек, и, пока Рон приходил в себя, добавил: — Ебись оно всё гиппогрифом.  
  
Нельзя сказать, что Рон не был с ним согласен, но в это «всё» его внезапный собеседник попадал без сомнений. Он осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть тварь, вытянул палочку — и тут с площадки третьего этажа раздался торжествующий крик:  
  
— Вот он! Я его вижу!   
  
Вопил Джейми. Хорек рванулся вниз, и Рон аккуратно приложил его Петрификусом, а потом нагнулся поднять неподвижное тельце.  
  
— Папа!  
  
Оказывается, они уже были здесь, несколькими ступеньками выше, и таращились так, будто он только что наложил Круциатус на всех их радужных пони вместе взятых.  
  
— Тихо, — на всякий случай проговорил Рон. — Он вас не тронет. Я…  
  
— Ты его убил! — взвизгнула Рози. Хьюго, хватавшийся за её рукав, моргнул и заревел.  
  
— Не тронет, — беспомощно повторил Рон.   
  
— Это Малыш, — сказала Лили. — Дядя Рон, ты его убил?  
  
— Какой еще, к дракклам… — Рон осекся. Хорек свисал у него с руки, как меховой воротник.  
  
— Вы ему обещали кого-нибудь, — серьезно объяснил Ал. Слышно его было отлично, несмотря даже на рыдания Хьюго. — И не купили, а Малыша он сам нашел.  
  
— И он разговаривает, — внес свой вклад Джейми. — То есть… разговаривал.  
  
— Энервейт, — сказал Рон, на всякий случай фиксируя тварь. Хорек чихнул и задергался. Хьюго мгновенно прекратил рев, но снизу раздался еще один неуместный звук: смех. Гарри хихикал.  
  
— Мерлина в душу мать, — сообщил хорек. — Кипит твое молоко!  
  
— Папа, — Хьюго шагнул к нему, протягивая руки. — Малыш убежал!  
  
Гарри ржал, уже не сдерживаясь.  
  
— Уизли! — всхлипнул он. — Ты понял? Твой парень приручил джарви! Он теперь, — перевел дух, утирая глаза, и все-таки договорил: — Он теперь на него завязан! Пусть скажет, чтобы этот... хорек заткнулся!  
  
— Малыш? — напомнил о себе Хьюго.  
  
Рон обвел их глазами и пожелал себе провалиться сквозь землю. Желательно немедленно.

 

***  
  
— Неужели вы, два взрослых человека, два аврора, в конце концов, ничего не заметили? — спросила Гермиона.  
  
Гарри опять хихикнул. Его как прорвало за все эти три месяца: вроде успокаивался, а потом снова начинал ржать.  
  
Рон пожал плечами:  
  
— У Чарли под кроватью целое лето жил растопырник. Мама не знала.   
Хорек, то есть джарви, злобно сверкал на них глазками из клетки — чувствовал, поганец, что решалась его судьба.  
— Представьте, чему дети у него научатся!  
— Герми, — проникновенно начал Гарри. — Я хочу открыть страшную тайну: он не сказал ничего, о чем бы не говорили в спальне первокурсников Гриффиндора. Про другие Дома не поручусь.  
Гермиона уставилась на него.  
— Самому старшему здесь всего семь!  
— Хью пообещал, что не будет ему разрешать… э-э-э… разговаривать.  
— Это же джарви! Подобные проявления в его природе!  
— Да ладно, — Гарри подошел к клетке и почесал хорька за ушами. — Можем с Роном его выводить куда-нибудь на природу, чтобы он там проявлялся.   
— На Диагон-аллею, — подхватил Рон. — Только надо ему имя поменять на Драко. И вообще — не понимаю, что тебе не нравится? Из парня, может, вырастет новый Скамандер, а ты…  
— Ну вас, — сказала Гермиона. — Да, если позволите отвлечь вас от грязных фантазий: я уезжаю на неделю в Париж на переговоры. Буду связываться по камину.   
— Хьюго! — громко позвал Рон. — Забирай, можно! С условием: одно плохое слово — и никаких хорьков!  
— Он не хорек, — отозвался Хьюго, с трудом поднимая свое сокровище. Хвост джарви волочился по полу. — Он Малыш!  
— Малыш Драко, — пробормотала Гермиона, и Гарри снова покатился со смеху.

 

***

Как ни странно, главным почитателем джарви наряду с Хьюго оказался Эд. Ни Гарри, ни Рон от Диггори такого энтузиазма никак не ожидали. Даже Алу с шахматами пришлось отступить, точнее, терпеть, что Малыш Драко теперь наблюдает за партиями, устроившись у Эда на коленях. Хьюго по-прежнему строго следил, чтобы джарви оставался членом семьи — в смысле, помалкивал. Несчастный хорек и молчал, только скулил по-собачьи да стучал хвостом Эду по ногам, но Диггори не обращал внимания и мог битый час гладить его по голове и спинке.

— Я всё детство просил фамилиара, а у мамы была какая-то… предвзятость, что ли… Метлы — хоть в три года, в четыре я уже за Седриком гонял, а вот животных — ни-ни…

Джейми потихоньку рассказал Гарри, что Хью, потрясенный душераздирающей историей человека, которого зачем-то заставляли летать, но отказывали в зверушке, был почти готов подарить Эду Малыша, но старшие убедили его, что джарви у вечно занятого Диггори будет скучно и одиноко.

— А то бы отдал, пап, — делился Джейми, блестя глазами, — ну и пусть он нашел Малыша, но нашел у нас! Так что он почти общий!

— Почти, — подчеркивал Гарри. Ему тоже совершенно не хотелось передаривать счастливую находку, и как всё пошло бы, если б Рон вернулся домой, забрав, само собой, детей и хорька, он и представлять не хотел.

Потому что у них появилось свое — дурацкое, конечно, — развлечение. Когда дети ложились спать, Гарри или Рон приносили хорька в гостиную и устраивали им с Сэром Кеем «дуэльный клуб». Ушлый филин, слава богу, воспринимал всё как игру и даже если думал, что хозяин съехал окончательно, — возразить не мог, а Малыш Драко отрывался за целый день молчания и терпения. Через десять минут Гарри просто стонал, уткнувшись в диван, стараясь только не разбудить детей, а Рон, широко открыв глаза и уставившись на дикую, то есть уже домашнюю тварь, восхищенно бормотал:

— И это запомнить. Как он сказал, что он сказал? Поттер, перестань скулить. Гарри! Ну что он сказал? Почему ты не запоминаешь, блядь, я же просил!

Джарви, услышав знакомое слово от человека, с новым энтузиазмом заворачивал что-нибудь такое, что Рон отползал в другой конец дивана, тоже падал и практически рыдал в голос. Сегодня они в очередной раз продемонстрировали выдающиеся способности Драко Эду и теперь втроем отпивались сливочным пивом на диване.

— У меня живот болит, — с упреком сказал Диггори. — Нельзя так смеяться. Как он говорил? Не долби мне мозг?

Гарри хрюкнул:

— И дристопердежник.

Они снова заржали.

— Слушай, — Рон хлебнул пива и перевел дух, — я всё хотел спросить. С вами родители как-то дополнительно занимались?

Эд посмотрел на него искоса.

— Ну, ты сам рассказывал про маму сегодня… — неловко продолжил Рон.

— Нет, не занимались, — Диггори пожал плечами, — мной-то совсем уже нет, после… после Седрика.

И замолчал, Поттер видел только его напряженное покрасневшее лицо. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, выразительно взглянул на Рона и постучал себя по лбу.

— Это я ему сказал про полтергейстов, — Гарри пришлось выступить с объяснениями, — ну, Эд, это какую голову надо иметь! Чтоб выполнять работу и получать та-а-акое удовольствие.

Рон недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— А ты не бухти, Уизли. У нас очередь стоит из тех, кто будет третьим.

— Так это просто, — Эд покрутил головой, посмотрел на них по очереди: — При Вариаре Лаборем маг получает дополнительную силу, что ж тут плохого.

— Так придумать же надо!

— Во-о-от, — оживился Рон. — Придумай мне одну штуку, а?

— Что придумать?

— Следилки. Авроратские как работают? Поставил — и жди, когда зазвенит. А мне надо, чтобы всё время, как колдокамера: что перед ней оказывается, то я и вижу. И слышу тоже. Нам такое маггловское показывали.

— Ну и поставь колдокамеру.

— Не то, — Рон помотал головой. — Ясно, можно её зачаровать, чтобы щелкала каждый час, например, а я её буду забирать и смотреть. Но она же покажет, что давно было, а мне надо, чтобы сейчас. Ну, как будто там кто-то стоит со сквозным зеркалом, понимаешь? Но я ни одного не видел, чтобы сутками работало: это какая силища нужна, чтобы так надолго зачаровать?

— А маггловское? 

— Да хоть и маггловское! Если получится его, ну, приспособить, чтобы работало... 

Эд потер подбородок. 

— Не обещаю. И... видишь ли, я не практик, в лучшем случае могу подбросить идею.

— Ты, главное, подбрось! Кому делать, найдется.

Гарри, воспользовавшись моментом, перехватил у Эда хорька и теперь начесывал его, кивая на особо выразительных загибах. Пару раз он не выдерживал и хихикал потихоньку; Рон вдруг вспомнил, что Поттер аж с Рождества не смеялся вообще, и всерьез задумался, что лучше: то ли купить Малышу Драко ошейник покрасивее, то ли устроить что-нибудь для Хьюго — вон Гермиона рассказывала про классный зоопарк на каком-то острове. 

Гарри наконец отсадил джарви в клетку и спросил:

— А зачем они тебе? Следилки? 

С ответом Рон не задержался:

— Это не мне. Джорджу.

Гарри кивнул, Малыш из клетки сообщил, что все они — припизднутые долбоебы, разговор закончился как-то сам собой, Эд засобирался, и Рон не удивился бы, если бы Диггори забыл о просьбе сразу же, выйдя за дверь. Но дней через десять тот стукнул в камин — не в среду, обычный день для их посиделок, а в понедельник. Рону, по правде сказать, было в тот день сильно не до гостей: первая неделя апреля вот уж десять лет как уходила на Джорджа. И мая, к слову, тоже. Рон как раз оттрубил почти сутки в квартире над магазином: Анджелина там не появлялась принципиально, да и вообще, похоже, половину времени жила хер знает где. Вторым на вахту при Джордже заступил Билл, Рон успел только добраться до дома, перекинуться парой слов с Мэйси да завернуть в душ, и нате вам — Диггори!

 — Есть, — сообщил он. — Заходить не буду, идея сырая, но тем не менее. Пергамент бери, будешь записывать. Если что непонятно, послезавтра поговорим. Извини, что лезу, просто потом вообще времени не будет, годовщина Битвы, сам понимаешь.

 — А?

— Следилки твои.  

Разбираться, что он там за Диггори записал, Рон не собирался. Если он чего и хотел, то только в душ и завалиться на диван, и сам не понял, как снова потянулся за мантией.

— Рон? — Билл, читавший у камина, поднял брови. — Забыл что-то?

Вид у него был замученный — как у них у всех. Папа по-прежнему оставался в госпитале. Маму выписали — и, пока они уже прикидывали ночевать у нее в Норе по очереди, вмешалась миссис Тонкс.

— Молли поживет у меня, — заявила она. Рон против нее ничего не имел, вот только общаться нормально не мог — каждый раз вспоминал Беллатрикс.

Перси попытался что-то возражать, но миссис Тонкс, глядя в упор, спросила, готов ли он переселиться к матери или забрать её к себе. Так что теперь к обычным маршрутам добавился еще и коттедж Тонксов. 

— Не забыл, — ответил он Биллу. — Принес. Как он?

— Кажется, не спит.

Рон поколотил в дверь джорджевой спальни, дождался какого-то неясного звука и вошел. Что там его спальня с носками и тарелками! Здешнему срачу она в подметки не годилась!

— Чего тебе? — спросил Джордж. Репутацию засранца он поддерживал старательно, особенно когда был трезв, и Рону даже обрадовался: на Билла все его подначки не действовали.

— Следилки.

— Что следилки?

— Помнишь, я тебя просил? Глянь, это вроде как оно. 

Джордж посмотрел на свиток как на навозную бомбу. 

— Где взял?

— А если сам придумал? — ответил Рон, но Джордж уже не слушал: бегал взглядом по строчкам.

Еще через день Джордж вызвал его в магазин, припер к стенке и потребовал сдачи паролей и явок:

— Хрен ты бы сам такое придумал!

Рон помотал головой:

— Где взял, там больше нет. Это, Джорджи, только мне, в порядке личного одолжения. Так что разбирайся сам.

 

***

Гарри нравилось готовить ланчи и обеды. Готовить ланч в его понимании значило вынуть из присланных Ханной посудин сосиски с беконом, пирог с почками, овощи и разложить по тарелкам. Проследить, чтобы все умылись, поели, и убрать посуду. Всё. Идеальное домашнее хозяйство.

Он разрезал пирог на семь почти равных частей (Хьюго и Лили частенько не доедали, а Ханна в порциях не мелочилась), встал в дверях кухни и прокричал:

— Умылись? Идите есть!

Дети, после школы сбежавшие наверх, почему-то не торопились.

— Ау! — крикнул он. — Вы где там?

— Идем, пап, — отозвался Джеймс.

Первым спустился Сэр Кей и устроился на кухонной двери, заглядывая внутрь. Филин был жаден до неприличия и вечно голоден; Рон ворчал, что все его птичьи побирательства и вымогательства — баловство и не в коня корм, что с письмами он почти и не летает, если только к Тедди в Хогвартс… На ворчание Поттер справедливо возражал, что редкая уважающая себя сова будет терпеть столько издевательств от пятерых детей и Сэру Кею просто положено дополнительное питание за вредность службы.

— И пенсия за выслугу лет, — добавляла Гермиона, если дискуссия о птичьей диете велась при ней.

Дети, в отличие от филина, спускались медленно. Рози вела Лили за руку и говорила Джеймсу:

— С Лили я справлюсь, но, Джейми, Хью не понравится, когда он останется в спальне один. Он к вам уже привык.

— Мы же не насовсем… — начал было Джеймс и осекся, увидев отца.

Они остановились, Ал и Хьюго чуть не врезались в их спины.

Гарри сделал шаг от двери, встал перед лестницей, перекрывая проход, и, стараясь говорить спокойно, скомандовал:

— На диван. Вы трое. Лили и Хью идут обедать. Всё на тарелках.

Младшие переглянулись и тихо ушли к столу. Сэр Кей отправился следом. Гарри оглядел мальчиков и Рози и спросил:

— И куда же это вы собрались?

Рози, полыхавшая как маков цвет, абсолютно по-роновски начала жевать нижнюю губу. Джеймс твердо сказал:

— Никуда.

— Куда это никуда?

Неизвестно, на что рассчитывал Ал. Может, на то, что чистосердечное признание… и далее по всем известному тексту — только Альбус допёр до этого интуитивно.

— Мы хотели… найти маму, — почти прошептал он. Неправильно истолковал Гаррино молчание и затараторил: — Ты же сам говорил, что бабушкины часы показывают… я специально проверял, когда мы были у них… Там все время стоит «В безопасности»… Значит, её можно найти…

— Как ты думаешь, Альбус, да и ты, Джеймс, — как вы думаете, если бы её можно было… — Гарри сбился, выдохнул, досчитал про себя до десяти и продолжил: — Вернуть, я бы что, не сделал этого? Я бы что, не захотел её найти? То есть, вы считаете…

— Нет, пап, нет! — отчаянно закричал Джейми. Ал схватил брата за руку.

Глаза Рози наполнились слезами.

— Иди на кухню, Роз, — сказал Гарри. — Извини. Ты тут ни при чем.

Она не сдвинулась с места, как приклеилась, тогда он потянул её за руки, поднял и подтолкнул к двери. Ему была просто необходима эта пауза: он еще никогда не думал, что слова сыновей могут причинить такую боль. Он еще не знал этого — и теперь не понимал, что ему делать с новым знанием.

Но минутный перерыв действительно помог. Он повернулся к мальчишкам:

— И кто же это придумал?

— Я! — сказали они хором и недовольно посмотрели друг на друга.

— Нет проблем, — согласился Гарри. — Получите оба. Следующий вопрос: как же вы собирались уйти? Из школы?

Ответом ему была тишина. Но Гарри даже не требовалось ответа. Он знал, как поступил бы сам, они были его мальчики, и никаких особых секретов от них в доме не было, а если и были, то предприимчивость и смелость Джейми вместе с сообразительностью Ала…

— Сидеть, — сказал он и пошел к лестнице — в их спальню.

Мантию-невидимку нельзя было призвать с помощью Акцио. Перерывать все шкафы и кровати… Нет, она должна была быть не здесь. Гарри открыл следующую дверь. Макет железной дороги занимал добрую половину комнаты. Он вздохнул — потому что так хотел ошибиться — и произнес:

— Локомотор! — обводя игрушечный мир палочкой.

Поля, холмы, домики, сады, депо, станции, городские улицы плавно поднялись в воздух. Хогвартс-экспресс Джеймса повис отдельно, несчастный и бестолковый.

Под макетом переливалась серебристо-прозрачным хорошо знакомая ткань. Гарри вытащил её, сжал в кулаке и пошел обратно.

Джеймс увидел мантию и начал заливаться краской, начиная с ушей. Это тоже было джиннино — краснеть вот так, не от щек, а своим собственным способом. Ну естественно, кто из них мог придумать про макет?

— Альбус — три дня без книг и шахмат, Джеймс — три дня один в спальне. Ночью спать будешь со мной. Никакой школы. И — спасибо вам, парни. За то, что думаете…

Он все-таки пожалел их и не договорил.

— Обедать. А потом — оба наказаны. Марш.

Они встали, так и не расцепив рук. Ал хотел что-то сказать, но Джейми дернул его, и они молча прошли на кухню мимо мрачного Гарри.

 

***

За полдня в магазине Джордж успел его затрахать едва не до полусмерти, но Рон не возражал. Разбираться со следилками было куда интереснее, чем слоняться по дому, сидеть в Мунго или даже пить чай в доме Андромеды. И уж точно лучше, чем испытывать не себе действие каких-нибудь блевательных батончиков нового образца.  
Сегодня у них почти получилось. Минут десять они наблюдали в зеркале — обычном, а не сквозном — мутное изображение перекрестка перед магазином. Джордж, едва не подпрыгивая, трындел о том, что для отслеживания годится любая отражающая поверхность, хоть кухонный поднос: это он придумал сам. Потом зеркало пошло рябью и с жутким скрежетом свалилось со стены, Рон наколдовал Темпус, понял, что пропустил обед , и засобирался домой.

 

***  
В гостиной было подозрительно тихо. Никто не орал, не бегал, не пытался перекричать друг друга… Гарри примостился в углу дивана с газетой, только вот смотрел он не в нее, а куда-то в стену. Почти как в январе.

— А дети где?  
  
— И тебе привет, — отозвался Гарри. — У нас тут ЧП. Обошлось без жертв, — махнул он рукой. Рон добрел до дивана и рухнул с другого краю. — Джейми с Алом собрались в бега. Искать Джин. Конкретно — хотели рвануть из школы под мантией-невидимкой.

— А-а-а… — выдохнул Рон, представляя тысячу ужасов сразу. — А где они её?.. Погоди, ты её что, дома хранишь?  
  
— В кабинете. В январе убрал и больше не трогал.  
  
— В кабинете? — Рон ушам не верил. — В смысле, ты их не на горячем прихватил, а как-то еще? У тебя там вообще сигнализации нет?  
  
— Да отвали ты со своей сигнализацией! — Гарри подался вперед, тяжело дыша. — Совсем на ней крышей поехал?   
  
— Я? Я крышей поехал?! Это ты ничего не заметил вовремя! А то бы не орал сейчас! Скажешь, нет? А в следующий раз они что придумают?

— Да что бы ни придумали! Рон, ты себя со стороны видишь? Ты как наседка стал, только что не кудахчешь! Они же парни, а твоя Рози еще им форы сто очков даст! Нельзя с ними так!

— А ты? Ты себя видишь?! Думаешь, под замок посадил — и все? Проблемы нет? Ты хоть понимаешь, что с ними творится? Или думаешь, что тебе одному плохо? А нам Джин вообще никто?!

— Я с ними разговариваю, так? — Гарри встал перед ним, злой как голодный дракон. — И я им всё объяснил!

— Ага, конечно! — Рон тоже вскочил с места. — Знаем, как оно: всем спасибо, все наказаны! Девочки направо, мальчики налево, приказы не обсуждаются! А можно было вообще не допускать! Проследить за ними! Не шпионить, а чтобы вот такой хуйни не было! Я тебе сколько раз говорил — это же дети, за ними нужно присматривать!

— Рон, — отчеканил Поттер, — еще раз: в моем доме следилок не будет! Кончай свою паранойю или у…

Он осекся, посмотрел беспомощно и быстро накрыл рот ладонью, словно хотел загнать обратно почти произнесенное слово.

 

***

Рон в одно мгновение стал абсолютно белым, бесцветным, всё рыжее куда-то делось, стерлось — непониманием? Обидой?

— Ах вот как, — проговорил он, — не затыкайся, я понял. Только вот уточни: убирайся или уебывай?

— Нет, ты не так… Рон!

Рон моргнул, больше не произнеся ни слова, просто моргнул и сразу стал похожим на Джинни, которую никто, кроме Гарри, не видел: она отдала воспоминание и проваливалась в беспамятство, потихоньку ослабляя пальцы, сжимавшие его запястье, потом отпустила его совсем, потом моргнула, и… И теперь это повторялось, возвращаясь из его ночных кошмаров.

Гарри замер — и понял, что что-то меняется, что прошлое, в котором он жил, и настоящее, в котором он был, совместились. Как будто у него из сердца вынули какой-то кусок холодного металла или ледяная рука, сжимавшая всё внутри, начала таять. Он испугался, испугался до ужаса, озноба, но уже по-другому, не холодным потусторонним страхом, как с Джинни или во время поисков Лили в Лощине, а совсем просто: испугался, что всё сломал сейчас и Рон уйдет. От этого стало ужасно больно, но и боль была другой, горячей и чистой. Гарри чуть не заплакал, сделал шаг к Рону, схватил его, окаменевшего от злости, и забормотал, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза:

— Нет, Рон, я не то хотел сказать, я не хотел, вообще не хотел, прости меня. Пожалуйста, я не хотел.

Рон шарахнулся от него, будто от какого-то паука.  
  
— Не хотел? Не хотел? Отвали, Поттер! Руки убери, я кому сказал!

Раньше Рон, конечно, был сильнее, но сейчас с Гарри справиться не мог: тот просто сжал его, не давая дернуться.  
  
— Ничего я не уберу. Рон, прости меня, я больше никогда, никогда, слышишь...

— Пусти, блядь!  
  
Рон трепыхался у него в руках, как огромная рыбина, но его никак нельзя было отпускать. 

— Не надо, — повторял Гарри ему в ухо, — ну хочешь, ставь эти свои проклятые следилки... Только прости меня, пожалуйста.

 

***

 Ничего хуже Рон и представить не мог: Гарри вцепился в него, почти повис и непрерывно нес какую-то хуйню как заведенный. Он заставил себя не дергаться и наконец разобрал: «Прости, прости». Как будто не было всех этих месяцев, и они сидели у реки в Лощине, и Гарри опять сморозил какую-то глупость. И, как тогда, он сказал:  
  
— Всё. Гарри, всё, никуда я не уйду.  
  
Тот даже не услышал. Орать Рон не мог и потому дотянулся и крикнул ему в ухо:  
  
— Никуда! Никуда я, блядь, не уйду! Пока ты сам не выгонишь! Уходил уже!

 

***

Рон смотрел на него настороженно, но совсем не зло, словно испугался чего-то. Он-то чего? Гарри опустил руки и плюхнулся обратно на диван. Теперь уже Уизли возвышался над ним как основательная и всклокоченная рыжая башня. Гарри посмотрел снизу вверх и виновато сказал:

— Блядь, я был совсем говнюком всё это время, да? Я вообще ни о ком не думал.

Месяцы без Джинни сейчас пролистывались перед глазами, как страницы зачарованной книги. Зажатые мальчишки, бледная Лили, Рози и Хью, чудом не скисшие в их тоске, и Рон, который пытался по-своему тянуть эту махину, не давая им уйти на дно окончательно.

 

***

Только Гарри-в-ответе-за-всё Рону сейчас и не хватало. Раньше в ответ на такие заходы можно было послать подальше, но куда его сейчас пошлешь — такого-то?

Рон опустился на многострадальный диван и пробормотал:

— Молчал бы уж. Эгоист нашелся.

— Нет, ну…

— Сказал, заткнись! Всё, проехали. Что там наверху?

— Мои наказаны, Лили с Рози и Хью. Я им пони запустил.

— Просто философский камень какой-то, а не пони. На все случаи жизни. — Рона тоже отпускало, он потянулся, хрустнув, наверно, всеми костями одновременно. — Пошли проверим и спать загоним, а то не добудишься утром. 

— Джейми у меня сегодня спит.

— Ну ты даешь, Поттер. Они же с Алом… — Рон сдвинул оба указательных пальца и покачал перед носом Гарри. — И что дальше?

— Есть за что. Ничего, две ночи потерпит, на третью отпущу. 

— Типа на губу посадил, папаша?

Гарри мог вот так сидеть и беззлобно переругиваться с ним хоть до послезавтра, до дежурства. Но Рон опять был прав: время катилось к десяти, кое-кому пора было спать. 

— Есть хочешь? — спохватился Гарри. — Иди, там жаркое. А я сам.

— Нет уж, ты сегодня отсамил по самое не могу. Пошли, — Рон ткнул его в плечо и нехотя поднялся. — Блин, Поттер, с тобой ругаться — хуже чем полдня на тренировочной полосе. Вот честное слово. 

Гарри только довольно хмыкнул. Всё возвращалось на свои места.

 

***

На втором этаже было тихо, а с третьего, из детских, доносился тихий шепот, почти не слышный за жизнерадостными воплями разноцветных пони. 

— Это что? — прислушался Гарри.

 — Это, Поттер, твои наказанные, — ехидно прошептал Рон. — Я же говорил, — и он опять показал Гарри два слепленных пальца. — У ребят свидание вслепую, я думаю. 

Гарри, чувствуя себя полным дебилом, осторожно выглянул из-за угла, тут же втянулся обратно и кивнул:

— Ал сидит под дверью. 

— Ага, — Рон был так доволен, словно лично приволок Альбуса в коридор. — Куда? — он схватил Поттера за руку. — Не лезь. Щас, не двигайся, — и скатился по лестнице на второй этаж.

Гарри скорее догадался, чем услышал: открылась дверь спальни. Это надолго, что он там собирался найти в своем бардаке? Но Рон возник так же внезапно, как и пропал, подбрасывая на ладони Удлинители Ушей. Наклонился, аккуратно запустил одно Ухо по коридору, сел на ступеньки и приглашающе похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.  

— Устраивайся, папаша.

Голос Джейми из-за двери звучал глуше, Ал же говорил так отчетливо, словно произносил слова прямо Гарри в лицо. Старое изобретение близнецов работало безотказно. 

 

***

— …С Рози. Ей же скучно одной.

— Не скучно, она смотрит мульт.

— Ал, иди. А то получится, что она тоже наказана, а это нечестно.

— Там Лили и Хью.

— Почему ты как упрешься, так всё?

Рон усмехнулся и покосился на Гарри.

— Ты что, обиделся на неё? — продолжал Джейми. — Ну, она не виновата. Она же не понимает, что наш папа — это не дядя Рон.

Ал вздохнул так, что у них заложило уши.

— Ну да, они разные. С дядей Роном весело и можно кучу всего, а папа…

— С мамой он был веселее, — быстро перебил Джейми. Он как будто боялся услышать что-нибудь не то.

Гарри уставился на темные деревянные ступени. Лучше бы он вышел в коридор, надавал им по шеям, закрыл тему. Рон толкнул его плечом: типа, не кисни. Но что делать, если он при всем желании не мог стать дядей Роном?

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы дядя Рон был нашим папой?

— Нет, — сразу сказал Альбус. И еще раз повторил: — Нет.

— А шахматы? — Джеймс, кажется, решил устроить брату самый настоящий квест.

— Ну… я и сам могу. Если достать книг. Знаешь, есть целые книги с партиями? А дядя Рон же никуда не денется? И потом, Эд играет честно, а дядя Рон поддается. Вот в последний раз он просто зевнул ладью и думает, что я не видел.

Рон покраснел.

— Вот засранец, а? Эд, блядь, честно его выносит. Да чтоб я еще хоть раз…

— Хватит про шахматы, — заявил Джейми. — Вы на кухне ели? Тоже жаркое? А пирог был? А Сэр Кей чего?

Гарри привалившись к стене, слушал их разговор — смешной, как будто Джеймс находился на Северном полюсе и выяснял, всё ли в порядке далеко-далеко, дома. Наивный и… нежный, что ли, хотя оба разозлились бы, узнав, как это выглядит со стороны. Он не знал, как надо вести себя с ними теперь. И этому тоже надо было учиться, может быть, у дяди Рона, который сидел рядом, тоже слушал разговор двух братьев и улыбался.

 

***   
Каминный адрес дома на Гриммо знали многие, но так же хорошо было известно, что Гарри Поттер (или Гарри Поттер и Рон Уизли, как посмотреть), гостей не принимает и на вызовы без предварительной договоренности не отвечает. Никто и не совался обычно, и дребезжанье камина посреди дня свалилось Рону на голову как гром с ясного неба.  
  
Он скатился по лестнице, на всякий случай вытаскивая палочку: через неделю после очередной годовщины Битвы за Хогвартс можно было ждать чего угодно: от особо пронырливых газетчиков до — худший вариант — вызова из школы.  
  
— Командир! — вопил, перекрывая звон, знакомый голос. — Ты дома? Тут такое!  
  
Рон пришел в себя, когда из пламени уже высунулась расплывшаяся в улыбке рожа Морриса.   
  
— Гарри? Что?  
  
— Это не Гарри, это я! Прикинь, командир, Адам очнулся!  
  
— Какой еще Адам? — пробормотал Рон, съезжая на пол и вспоминая наконец, что Моррис хоть и перебирает в аврорате бумажки, докладывать, даже если что-то стрясется с Гарри, вряд ли рванет.  
  
— Престон! Пришел в себя, нормальный, всех узнает! Слушай, может, пустишь? А то я на карачках долго не могу…  
  
Рон открыл камин, почти не думая.  
  
Моррис ввалился в гостиную и затараторил, между делом шаря глазами по сторонам:  
  
— Сижу на работе, вдруг по камину вызывают из Мунго, я отвечаю — а там Адам! И в чем прикол — ведь я даже не понял сначала! Он мне: «Привет!» И я ему: «Привет!», а он на меня смотрит как на бундящую шицу и спрашивает: «Джер, какой сейчас год? А то мне эти коновалы втирают, что я уже полтора года там слюни пускаю…» До меня и дошло! Я в госпиталь, а там все на ушах – ничего понять не могут. Они какую-то процедуру проводили, вроде как новую, но ничего особенного, и вдруг Адам открывает глаза и что-то им говорит. И не верит, что провалялся там все это время, хоть ты убей, а последнее, что помнит, — этот наш рейд с наркотой. Я пока с ним посидел, пока его родителей из Керка вызвали, я только потом додумался — ты тоже захочешь узнать! Они тебя сами обещали вызвать: старший целитель сказал, что чары могли быть временные и теперь спадают. Но я-то подумал — чем быстрее, тем лучше…  
  
Моррис сиял, и Рон понимал, что тоже, наверно, должен радоваться, но пока не получалось. Не верилось. Моррис вгляделся и кивнул понимающе:  
  
— Вот и я охренел сначала. Но знаешь, мне вроде как тоже легче последнее время! Хожу на какие-то там… магические ванны. Думал, это от них, а теперь — хрен знает! Если… если что — это ведь и на комиссию можно, на освидетельствование? А там и вернуться?  
  
Рон моргнул, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Я это… от неожиданности просто! Мне тут надо в одно место забежать, а потом пересечемся в Мунго? У Престона?  
Моррис закивал, помолчал секунду и выдал:  
— Попить не дашь? А то бегаю тут…  
Даже не сильно притворялся: пока Рон наливал воду, обошел гостиную и в коридор высунулся.  
— Большой дом! А сколько здесь комнат? На всех хватает?  
— Хватает. И Гарри, и детям, и нам с Гермионой.  
— Вам с... А, ну да!  
  
Моррис поспешно выхлебал воду и отчалил.  
  
Рон остался, тупо пялясь в погасший камин. Дело у него и вправду было: со всеми этими торжествами вовремя выбраться в Лощину так и не удалось. Он ходил туда дважды в месяц, не важно, срабатывали следилки или нет. Новые были почти готовы — если бы не очередной джорджев срыв второго мая.  
  
Ничего необычного Рон там не заметил ни разу. Вернее, ничего видимого: но мелкая нечисть в последнее время так расплодилась, что неуловимое присутствие, которое Рон чуял сам не зная как, могло относиться именно к ней. Хер знает, влияла на них стена или нет: могла отпугивать, а могла и притягивать. Спросить было не у кого; Рон пытался поискать в книгах, но вычитал только, что в Логрисе, по предположениям исследователей, магические существа кишмя кишели. Но то в Логрисе!  
А отсветы, отзвуки, невесть откуда взявшиеся запахи горячего песка или озерной воды, в конце концов, могли и почудиться. Особенно сейчас, в мае. Рон прошел вдоль стены, проверил, все ли следилки на месте. На крыльцо подниматься не стал — поглядел только, не прибавилось ли следов: тот, что он заметил, все еще был виден — темный, будто выжженный.  
Оглянулся, поймав краем глаза отблеск солнца в уцелевшем окне второго этажа, и аппарировал в Мунго.

 

***  
Не то Моррис преуменьшил, не то за прошедший час бардака прибавилось, но госпиталь было не узнать. Даже невозмутимая ведьма в приемной, и та на себя не походила.  
  
— Мистер Уизли! — радостно завопила она. — Проходите! У нас тут такое!  
— Престон?  
— Что? А, Адам Престон, конечно! Но главное, главное — мистер и миссис Лонгботтом!   
— Лонгботтом?  
— Да! Невилл — мистер Лонгботтом-младший, я имею в виду, — уже с ними! Вы бы видели, — она махнула рукой, смеясь и плача одновременно, — что с ним было! Такое счастье! И не только они!  
— Сестра Айрис! — целитель в темно-зеленой мантии стремительно несся через холл. — Посещения временно отменяются! Только по пропускам! Объявлен карантин до выяснения. А вы… — он повернулся к Рону, вгляделся и узнал: — Мистер Уизли? На шестой этаж, обратитесь к дежурному, там скажут, куда вам. Придется остаться на несколько дней, пройти обследование…  
— Какое еще?..   
— Мистер Уизли! Вы не поняли? У наших пациентов — в числе которых вы состояли — наблюдаются случаи спонтанного необъяснимого исцеления! Мы обязаны выяснить…  
— А я обязан детей из школы забрать! И предупредить, что вы меня оставляете!  
  
Целитель нахмурился.  
  
— Так. Сестра Айрис выпишет вам пропуск. Не позже чем через час ждем вас обратно и… вы же бывший аврор? Полагаю, насчет секретности объяснений не требуется. Честь имею.

 

***

Дурацкое совещание, посвященное «вновь открывшимся свидетельствам магической нестабильности», ничего хорошего не обещало. Главным из нехорошего была необходимость слушать начальника Отдела Тайн, который пытался ранжировать хаотичную информацию и придать ей наукообразный вид.

Только вот сейчас Гарри это совершенно не трогало. Еще неделю назад он бы разозлился, узнав о запланированной и обязательной для всех пустой трате времени — ну, честное слово, Эд систематизировал любые поступающие к нему сведения гораздо лучше. Но после глупейшего скандала с Роном что-то сдвинулось и начало меняться то ли в нем, то ли в окружающем его мире — понять он не мог; просто смотрел по сторонам, обнаруживая, что на улице поздняя и наглая весна, догуливающая последние дни перед июнем, что в центре Лондона привычно, по сезону, прибавилось туристов, что по Темзе давно снуют прогулочные кораблики, а значит, можно взять Рона, всех ребят и устроить какую-нибудь дикую прогулку на целый день.

Он оглядывался, как школьник, попавший в ночной клуб, и опять шел до аврората пешком, словно этот поход не по делу, эти украденные неизвестно у кого минуты отмечали следующий этап… чего? Его привыкания? Его изменения?

Мимо пронесся чоппер, следом за ним — здоровущий круизер, украшенный мерцающими лампочками, как Рождественская ель, в сопровождении тягучей гитарной мелодии и чуть гнусавого голоса, доносящегося из динамиков. Мелодия показалась знакомой; может быть, её когда-то давно напевал Сириус? И такой же знакомой показалась девушка, обнимавшая байкера, хотя лицо её скрывал шлем. Рыжие пряди вьющихся волос летели за ней как шлейф. Не темно-рыжих, как у Джин, а светлее, солнечнее, ярче.

Гарри внезапно понял, что думает о них, Сириусе и Джинни, как о тех, кто будет всегда с ним и в нем, без обжигающего до сих пор осознания собственного бессилия. Это было настолько неожиданно: еще вчера-позавчера всё внутри сжималось, словно боль в душе мгновенно перетекала в физическую, ощутимую, но сейчас он не чувствовал ничего, кроме бесконечной и светлой, как этот майский день, грусти. Он так удивился, что замер посреди тротуара, глядя вслед рыжеволосой байкерше. И она, как будто догадалась, не оборачиваясь, подняла тонкую руку в странном анонимном приветствии.

 

***

— Восемь полтергейстов, Поттер, — мрачно сообщил Клемм. — Как с ума посходили — вызовов на двое суток, учитывая их блядские маггловские протоколы. И это только полтергейсты. Тебя как, третье заклинание не уходило?

Гарри только покачал головой. Третье заклинание Диггори работало по-прежнему как часы, то есть охуительно, хотя ноги потом реально тряслись, словно после оргазма. Чтобы как-то подбодрить командира, он предположил:

— Хроноворот, м?

— Помечтай мне тут, патрульный, ишь, чего вспомнил, — огрызнулся Льюис. — Здесь тебе не Хогвартс, здесь по-простому, ручками, в реальном времени… Иди регистрируйся, и аппарируем.

 

***

Поттер пришел в госпиталь утром, задерганный и серый после дежурства. С облегченным вздохом рухнул на стул для посетителей.

— Ты как тут?

— Да никак. Хер знает. Просветили со всех сторон, только что наизнанку не вывернули. Это у Престона сразу понять можно, а у меня как? Или у Локхарта — слышал, он тоже очухался? А папа нет. Слушай, поговори с ними, пусть меня выпустят? Или мантию принеси? Вчера вечером, прикинь, начали обсуждать, как бы приступ спровоцировать. 

Он отбросил одеяло и сел. Пролеживать койку просто так было непривычно. Сколько раз еще в аврорате они рассуждали, что с удовольствием повалялись бы денек-другой не в отключке или там с Костеростом, а просто так, но сейчас ему не валялось ни разу. Гермиона, когда заходила вечером, раз двадцать повторила, что с детьми они справятся, школу никто не пропустит и все такое, что Мэйси поживет эту неделю на Гриммо — и неужели Рон не хочет вылечиться?

Если бы еще лечили! Единственное, что целители выдали вчера, кроме нескольких «Э-э-э...» и «Интересный случай!» — вывод о том, что заклятье нестандартное. Можно подумать, кто-то сомневался! Было бы стандартное, кто-нибудь уже да раскопал бы, как и что. Целителя Сплина, который вякнул что-то насчет персональных чар, едва ногами не забили, вежливо, по-ученому, конечно. Тут Рон был согласен. Какие к дракклам персональные, в рейде-то?

— Что говорят-то?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Многочисленные самопроизвольные исцеления по всей магической Британии, преимущественно ментальные травмы и воздействия на нервную систему. Словом, нихрена никто не понимает. И вообще не факт, что завтра оно не сыграет взад.

— Тем более! Какая разница, где ждать, бомбанет оно у меня снова или нет?

— Такая, что никто не гарантирует, — Гарри вздохнул. — Правда, побудь хоть неделю? Пусть уляжется — или, может, они узнают, что это было?

— Я уж тут думал на спинке типа гравировку сделать: «Забронировано для Рональда Уизли. Не занимать!» — Рон потянулся за штанами.

Палочку у него забрали сразу, вместо нормальной одежды выдали пижаму. Он подозревал, что пижамы для Мунго шьют гоблины — ему не попадалось еще ни одной нормальной длины. 

— Ну да, — сказал он, поймав взгляд Гарри. Тот сейчас же отвернулся, но Рон-то заметил! — В своем, сказали, нельзя, а других нет. Спасибо, трусы оставили.  
— А это?  
Рон не успел отдернуться — Гарри потянулся и провел по ноге, по тому же месту, что и недавно дома.  
— Вот?  
Пальцы замерли. Рон посмотрел, отчаянно стараясь делать вид, что ничего такого не происходит.  
— Хрень какую-то… прилепляли, — выдохнул он.   
Гарри убрал руку, отодвинулся.  
— Тебя Эд хотел навестить. Можно?  
— Эд? А-а-а… Да, не вопрос. А ты?..  
— Вечером Гермиона, а я днем. Народу меньше. Ну давай, не кисни. Дома всё в порядке. Лили пытается научить Хью левитировать пони. У самой-то выходит на третий раз, а туда же...

Он улыбнулся и потрепал Рона по плечу, словно ему просто необходимо было... дотрагиваться, что ли?  
Гарри после их ссоры изо всех сил старался казаться нормальным — за последние месяцы Рон от такого почти отвык. Наверно, нужно было радоваться, но как-то не получалось. Поттер явно вознамерился доказать — кому? ему? самому себе? — что может стать таким как раньше, а уж упираться, если решал что-то, он умел. Пер, как тролль, невзирая на жертвы и разрушения.

— Малыш Драко скучает больше всех, — сообщил Гарри самую ценную информацию, подмигнул ему и вышел.

 

***

Диггори появился через день. Точно так же — если Рону не мерещилось — он приходил сразу после ранения и вставал в ногах, разглядывал, будто прикидывал, годится этот ингредиент в новое зелье или нет и если годится, то в каком виде — порезанном или истолченном. Почему-то именно это Рону тогда глючилось: он помнил, как старался уползти или хотя бы с головой спрятаться под одеялом. Нет, Эд и по жизни вел себя как ботаник в теплице, полной неизвестных растений, но с ним, с Роном, это особенно было заметно.   
Этелард оброс не по уставу, выглядел еще моложе, чем обычно, и жадное любопытство в его карих глазах солидности тоже не добавляло.   
Задал все положенные вопросы, а потом приступил к главному, как показалось Рону:

— А как тебя лечат?  
— Да ты садись, — Рон кивнул на стул, — не торчи, как караульный.  
— Насиделся дома, так удобнее.  
Чего удобнее-то? Пялиться, как Хью на обезьяну в зоопарке?  
Эд ждал, и Рон повторил то, что недавно говорил Гарри:  
— Так они не лечат. Обследуют, всякие распознающие чары, просвечивания, все такое. А вылечить как не могли, так и не могут.  
 — Но говорят хоть что-нибудь? Или в Отдел Тайн играются?   
Рон пожал плечами. Уж что-что, а выкладывать кому попало, пусть даже Диггори, историю болезни он не собирался.   
— Просто интересно, только с общими работает этот «принцип внезапного исцеления», или с персонализированными тоже? — уточнил Эд. — И почему он работает? Гарри тебе про совещание рассказывал? Там ОТ вещал, как на лекции. Нестабильность волшебного мира, магические возмущения... Ужасно интересно, — виновато закончил он.

— А то ты целителей не знаешь, — Рон поскрёб в затылке. — Их послушать, так дело больного — болеть, а не думать. Так что с вопросами к ним, не ко мне. И вообще — послезавтра обещают выпустить. Все бока уже отлежал!  
Госпиталь и вправду надоел до смерти. Рон навещал папу, сидел с мамой в буфете: она снова начала готовить, а кормить было некого, вот и приносила ему. Пару раз Рон порывался отдать пирог или там печенье Гарри, для детей, но вовремя останавливался: не возьмёт.  
Эд покивал, думая, похоже, о чем-то своем, вежливо, но с полным безразличием послушал еще немного госпитальных баек, сказал: «Увидимся» — и отбыл.

 

***

Через полторы недели сдалась даже Гермиона.  
— Вот, — сказала она, вручая ему перевязанный зеленой лентой свиток. — Твоя свобода.  
Рона к тому времени так достало, что даже сил радоваться не было. Он дошел до стеклянной двери, за которой спал папа, на минуту прижался носом к стеклу и побрел вниз, придерживая на плече сумку с накопившимся за это время имуществом.  
Гермиона ждала внизу.  
— А ты почему не на работе?  
— Перенесла перерыв. У меня еще час, — она взглянула на маггловские часы, больше похожие на браслет — Рон и не помнил, чтобы видел их раньше.  
— Пройдемся? А то я здесь совсем…  
На улице оказалось не просто тепло — жарко. Цвело все, что способно было цвести. Блин, а в Норе? Мама в это время сажала-рыхлила-поливала без остановки…  
Он покосился на Гермиону: вид у нее был отсутствующий, и садово-огородные проблемы Рона, вздумай он ими поделиться, явно оказались бы не к месту. Завтра, подумал он. Свяжусь и скажу, что пару часов в день могу там поковыряться…  
— Рози просит платье, — сказала Гермиона, возвращаясь к нему. — Хотя бы не розовое, уже хорошо. С её именем…  
  
— Платье? Зачем?  
— Праздник в школе. В честь окончания учебного года. Она, кстати, вчера объявила, что без папы никуда не пойдет. Пришлось пообещать.  
— А так бы я еще месяц там чалился?  
— А так бы документы принес Гарри. Так вот, платье…  
— В субботу купим, — сказал Рон, вдруг осознавший, что да, учебный год кончается, стремительно надвигается лето, и детям — всем пятерым — грозит перспектива провести его в городе, потому что… — Слушай, когда у тебя отпуск? Я спрошу у Билла насчет Франции?   
  
Гермиона посмотрела как-то странно:  
— А что ты планируешь?  
— Как что? Не сидеть же им всем на Гриммо? Вот я и подумал про Францию. Что ты могла бы с ними съездить?  
— Со всеми пятью? — Гермиона буравила его взглядом, но тут он отступать не собирался.  
— С Мэйси поговорю. Она не просто согласится, бегом побежит, вот увидишь! Детям же там понравилось?  
— Там мне не понравилось, забыл? Хочешь испортить еще один мой отпуск?  
Вот сейчас Гермиона разозлилась по-настоящему. Рон и не помнил, когда такой её видел — разве что когда в незапамятные времена ушел от них с Гарри в лесу Дин.  
— Но дети-то выросли! И всё... всё по-другому, сама видишь! И это... Анджелина вряд ли поедет.  
— Так. — Гермиона остановилась и решительно повернула в глухой переулок. — Сейчас я это обсуждать не готова. Будь любезен потерпеть некоторое время, в том числе и с Биллом.  
— Так лето уже не терпит!  
— Извини. Не сейчас.  
Она крутнулась на каблуках и аппарировала.

 

***

Поттер узнал об очередных грандиозных летних планах этим же вечером: Рон под огневиски (для разнообразия вместо пива и в связи с освобождением из госпиталя) вывалил ему всё это на кухне. Избавиться от параллелей не удалось, но за окном был не мрачный февраль, а звонкий, трепещущий май. Гарри взглянул на в кои-то веки веселую площадь, на ярко-зеленый даже в сумерках сквер — и опять подумал о Джинни по-другому; с некоторых пор у него это стало получаться, пусть даже неуверенно, словно он нащупывал ногой дно в незнакомой реке. Иногда его не перемыкало внутри, он не цепенел, причесывая Лили, он мог слышать её имя — и ничего не обрывалось вокруг сердца. Он понимал, что это, скорее всего, предательство, но малодушно не сопротивлялся.

Рон терпеливо ждал, разливая новую порцию по стаканам. Ничего похожего на их предыдущие пьянки: спящие на третьем этаже дети все равно что стояли вокруг стола, наблюдая, сколько же папочки осмелятся в себя залить.

«Папочку» Лили подцепила от Рози; до этого она обходилась «па-а-ап» разной протяженности — так всегда говорили Джейми и Ал. Гарри эти взаимопроникновения детей веселили и удивляли: наблюдать за пятерыми оказывалось даже интереснее, чем за тремя — просто они были совсем-совсем разные и при этом неуловимо похожие.

Единственным, кто вносил хоть какой-то драйв в тихие почти семейные посиделки, оказался Малыш Драко. Сначала, явно изображая, что скучал ужасно, джарви сидел на коленях у Рона, потом сполз на пол и перебрался к Гарри. Не потому, что Поттер любил его больше — он его лучше чесал. Хорек требовательно подставил гладкую спину под гаррину руку и теперь следил за разговором, время от времени вставляя реплики.

Рон стукнул своим стаканом по стакану Гарри:

— Ну и?

— Франция — это здорово. Можешь сказать Герми, что все расходы мои. Сделать маггловскую карточку; уж она-то справится с банкоматом. И галлеоны тоже я, — быстро добавил Гарри, увидев, что Рон готов высказаться.

— Пополам. Ладно, три пятых с тебя, — припечатал Рон и разлил еще. — Чего смотришь? Джейми в школе дроби учит.

— Никаких дробей. Рон, не начинай. Я не тебе даю деньги, правда? Я даю их на детей, трое из которых мои собственные, а двое — мои племянники, а Хью еще и крестник. Я могу сделать подарок племянникам? — Гарри допил и подтолкнул пустой стакан к Рону. — Ты и так вкладываешься в расходы здесь. Уймись, а?

— Уймись. Охренеть просто! Нет, я на праздник по поводу возвращения домой не рассчитывал, но чтобы вот так с порога наезжать... — Рон бросил быстрый взгляд на хорька и мрачно добавил: — А ты даже не начинай — просто сразу заткнись!

Гарри фыркнул и уткнулся в стакан, сдерживая смех.  
  
— И что смешного? — поинтересовался Рон. — Объясняй, не ленись, у меня психика подорвана пребыванием сам-знаешь-где.  
  
Было как-то странно говорить об этом Рону. Признаваться? Поэтому он только затряс головой.  
— Поттер!  
— Ну, понимаешь... Мне просто понравилось, что ты сказал.  
— Я сказал? — Рон, похоже, достиг крайней степени охуения. — Поттер, ау! Я сказал, что заплачу за своих, ты сказал — уймись... И где здесь повод для веселья?  
— Ты сказал, что возвращаешься домой.   
  
Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на Рона. Тот, конечно был обижен, а может, вообще злился, но это стиралось и в глазах проступало... хрен знает что. Удивление? 

— И что я дома вижу? Козла с большим... — Рон моргнул, соображая, что несет, но договорил: — С большим сейфом? Ну охуеть теперь!

— Хуей, — заявил Малыш особо мерзким голосом и довольно застучал хвостом по гарриным коленям. Тот ржал, уже не сдерживаясь.

Швыряться в них стаканом Рон не стал, запустил полотенцем и снова потянулся к бутылке.

 

***

Странно было заранее ссориться по поводу трат на лето, потому что Гарри был уверен: после прошлого года ни на какой отпуск с детьми и без мужа и отца Гермиона не согласится. Разборка схлопнулась, не успев начаться; из-за денег, которые он платил Мэйси, они ругались куда дольше и гораздо злее. Но каково же было их удивление, когда страшно серьезная —  словно готовилась к какому-то важному испытанию — Гермиона объявила, что согласна: она поедет во Францию, возьмет с собой всю команду, а в помощники хочет только Мэйси и Тедди. 

Рон так и замер с открытым ртом. Гарри насторожился: миссис Уизли редко что делала просто так, не усложняя. Хотя тут получалось куда как непросто — значит, у неё были какие-то свои резоны, о которых она предпочитала пока помалкивать. Так или иначе, он оказался лицом к лицу с возможностью потратить деньги и обрадовался этому. 

У неё даже оказалась маггловская банковская карта, на которую он закинул приличную сумму в фунтах; Герми милостиво согласилась обменять их дальше самостоятельно. Чеки от Гринготтса для французского Тампля были оформлены за пару дней. Гарри, стараясь, чтобы Рон не засек, выбрал момент и всучил деньги удивленной Мэйси. Она тоже пыталась отказаться, но теперь Поттер знал, что добрым словом и легким шантажом с упоминанием детей, которые непременно будут что-то клянчить, можно добиться большего, чем просто добрым словом. 

— Только чтобы Рон… 

Мэйси понимающе покивала и спрятала галлеоны и фунты в карман легкой летней мантии в жизнерадостный цветочек. Иногда наряды мисс Кэттермоул наносили невосполнимый ущерб глазным нервам, и Гарри надеялся, что во Франции толстушка покажет класс. Всем, в том числе и Гермионе, чьи деловые костюмы темных тонов, сшитые по одному и тому же фасону, наводили на него тоску. Сама-то Гермиона чувствовала себя в них совершенно естественно. Тем неожиданнее оказалось её появление в аэропорту, где они толклись с ордой детей, Тедди и Мэйси. Рон просто смотрел на неё и будто не узнавал, пока Гарри не пихнул его локтем в бок. Тогда счастливый муж хрипло прокашлялся и направился к супруге. Гермиона в золотистом коротком летнем платье и в босоножках с высокой шнуровкой ну никак не выглядела матерью двоих детей — больше того, вполне тянула на ровесницу двадцатилетней Мэйси. 

— Мама! — радостно и удивленно взвизгнула Рози, а сильно повзрослевший за год в Хогвартсе Тедди присвистнул. 

— Там жарко, — лаконично объяснила Гермиона свой наряд и аккуратно опустила паривший за ней чемодан рядом с остальным багажом.

 

***

Жарко, значит. Гермиона стояла и смотрела на него, точно как перед балом на четвертом курсе, красивая. Не для него красивая, чего уж.

— Папа! — Рози, обогнув Гермиону, кинулась ему на руки, он успел подхватить ее и подбросить. — Я буду тебе писать! Настоящие письма! А ты будешь кормить Глотика? А почему мама его не взяла? И Хью не взял Малыша Драко? Они будут скучать!

Он прижал её покрепче и даже зажмурился. Всё по-другому. Всё будет по-другому.

— Потому что к тете Флер нельзя с котами и хорьками, помнишь?

— Потому что она вейла?— громким шепотом спросила Рози.

— Точно. Ну, беги! Скажи маме, что она красивая.

Гермиона обернулась — Рон нарочно говорил громко — и вздохнула с таким видом, будто он просил списать домашнее задание.

 

***

По лицу Рона можно было читать как по открытой книге, и на странице перед глазами Гарри сейчас была написана почти детская обида. Он даже отвлекся от своих — настолько Рон сейчас был похож на себя во времена Турнира. Настолько, что Гарри машинально оглядел зал: а ну как ниоткуда появится великий и неповторимый Виктор Крам в алом дурмштранговском мундире? Но никакого Крама вокруг не наблюдалось, Гермиона переговаривалась с Тедди. Джейми, проникшийся ответственностью, в кои-то веки никуда не рвался и не убегал, наоборот — стоял смирно, крепко держал за руку Лили, и Гарри опять переключился на них, потому что был абсолютно не уверен, что дисциплины его старшего хватит хотя бы до завтра. Мэйси, впервые оказавшаяся в Хитроу, крутила головой по сторонам, вполголоса комментируя наряды проходящих мимо них женщин. Словом, это были очередные гастроли их путешествующего цирка.

Может быть, стоило ожидать повторения прошлого года и феерической пьянки (Гарри даже связался с Невиллом, и тот передал через Ханну пакетик нового урожая со своих волшебных грядок), но Рон мрачно окинул взглядом пустую и тихую гостиную, чуть не наступил на Малыша, сообщил, что настроения пить у него лично нет, тут же, вопреки собственным словам, прихватил три бутылки сливочного пива и удалился в спальню, больше всего напоминая оскорбленное величие. Даже его спина была воплощенными скорбью и недоумением.

Гарри по привычке забрался с ногами на диван, Малыш Драко запрыгнул к нему, и они провели абсолютно неправильный первый свободный вечер в почесываниях и тихой матерщине.

К полуночи Поттер с веселым ужасом понял, что соскучился по детям. Как говорила Джин? «Дети всё исправят»? Ничего сломано не было, но без бесконечного гомона наверху или тревожной тишины — Рон всегда подрывался на такую тишину как ошпаренный: значит, что-то случилось — в доме было как-то не по себе.

 

***

На работе по-прежнему, мягко говоря, не скучали. Нечисть продолжала переть; теперь все такие вызовы, включая поездки к магглам, отдельно фиксировались для Отдела Тайн, думосборы трещали по швам от воспоминаний пострадавших; нахрена было собирать совершенно однотипные впечатления, Гарри не понимал. Пустая трата сил, отдельная бригада занималась только сбором показаний. Остальным это нравилось: прикалывало притворяться полицейскими, важно кивать и размахивать перед носом у свидетелей фигнями, которые казались патрульным безделицами, хотя это были обыкновенные диктофоны. Волшебники в большинстве своем с удовольствием отдавали свои неприятные воспоминания. После вызовов к магглам воспоминания сливали сами авроры.

Форстер проклинал всех и вся, пытался отбрыкаться от тех вызовов, которые можно было перекинуть хотя бы на отдел стирателей памяти, но при этом оставался постоянен в одном своем желании: освободить Эда Диггори от дежурств, засадив его за разработку заклинаний, подобных антиполтергейсту, только для всей остальной мелкой нечисти. Эд отбивался как мог. Говорил, что ему надо видеть и понимать, чтобы придумать хоть что-нибудь, «участвовать в событиях» — на этой фразе Форстер обычно закатывал глаза, но помалкивал. Что ему, Эду, лучше работается дома, поэтому рейд или не-рейд ничего не изменит. Тут вступал в силу принцип «причуды гения», и командир патрулей опять не мог возразить. Он только просил, чтобы парня никуда не пускали первым и вообще держали в сторонке по возможности. А для того чтобы такая возможность была всегда, Форстер просто перевел Диггори в бригаду Льюиса Клемма и Гарри Поттера.

Эд был доволен, словно добился чего-то важного, хотя Льюис и Гарри внаглую оставляли его на улице в группе, опрашивающей свидетелей. Вдвоем с Клеммом работалось отлично: он был немолодой тертый мужик, нелюбопытный и молчаливый, чары против полтергейстов у них получались на загляденье, словно они не один год тренировались вместе. На самом деле загляденьем было то, что Льюис почти всегда оставлял Гарри третье заклинание. Именно третье, приводившее авроров в восторг, оборачивающее силу полтергейста против него самого. Иногда к ним с улицы подтягивался Диггори, и они вдвоем наблюдали за Гарри: палочка у него больше не дрожала, и сам он переносил смешение и поворот магических сил куда легче, чем в первый раз, но все равно скрыть накатывающего каждый раз почти экстатического удовольствия не мог. Эд внимательно следил за ним, а Клемм так же внимательно — за Диггори. Вся группа в этот момент напоминала старый анекдот про подглядывание за подглядывающими, но Гарри боялся, что, начав задавать вопросы, он разрушит отличный баланс, сложившийся у них троих. Патрульных не хватало, новоприбывших стажеров отправляли на опросы, грузить Форстера очередной перетасовкой не хотелось.

И оставалось лишь порадоваться, что следующие неприятности патрулей не коснулись. Их просто поставили в известность, что странные события в Мунго, не сходившие с первых полос газет: исцеление безнадежно больных Лонгботтомов, Престона, Локхарта, дали обратный эффект. Целители, занимавшиеся выздоровевшими в момент, когда, собственно, чудеса и происходили, начали терять магическую силу. Не то чтобы превращались в сквибов — это по большому счету было невозможно в таких масштабах, — но именно лечебные чары оказывались им недоступны.

В панику пока впадали только в больнице; главным «везунчиком» оказался Престон, вокруг которого в неудачное — хотя с какой стороны посмотреть — время крутились целых четыре колдомедика. Отдел Тайн, дорвавшись, хищно фиксировал сбои. Министра, который тоже отдыхал где-то, решили пока не дергать, насколько понял Гарри из ворчания Форстера. Диггори напоминал гончую, несущуюся за зайцем: он точно так же готов был дневать и ночевать в корпусе патрулей, как раньше в «четверке», хотя до них доносились только отголоски общей бучи.

Рон пропадал в Норе, Артура из-за нехватки персонала отправили домой; Гарри старательно игнорировал тему:обсуждать выздоровление тестя не мог, а ссориться с Роном не хотелось. Они встречались за завтраком, и то не каждый день, и могли просидеть с пивом час вечером. Короче, первую половину лета Гарри Поттер представлял совсем не такой, но выбора не было.

 

***

Помнил Гарри или нет, когда в прошлом году всё началось, Рон не знал и узнать не стремился. В Лощину в этот день он собирался пойти один, и компания, даже компания Поттера, ему не требовалась ни разу.

Всё после отъезда Герми и детей как-то зависло. Установившийся было распорядок пошел к дракклам, Рон не понимал, куда себя деть, и опять пропадал у Джорджа, но и у того дело застопорилось. Следилки работали уже по часу, некоторые образцы и дольше, но предсказать, который из них окажется годным, Джордж пока не мог. Накануне Рон выпросил у него пару штук вроде как действующих, но понимал, что пытается сам себе соврать.

Что от них всех осталось, от Уизли и Поттеров, от них с Гарри, с похмелья вывалившихся в Лощину год назад? Мало того что ничего не решилось — все тогдашние проблемы сейчас казались детским лепетом. От новых, судя по всему, помогало только одно средство: огневиски. 

Он обошел владенья свои, помахивая бутылкой, убедился, что всякая херь, которая ему неизменно мерещилась, никуда не делась, и уселся под стеной, там — по крайней мере, так он предполагал, — где в прошлом году они с Гарри... Блядь! Хуже всего, что в этом месте, возле разрушенного дома, всё происшедшее казалось особенно настоящим. Будто оно всё время здесь оставалось. Будто они с Гарри так и процеловались и продрочили друг на друга целый год.

Хотя, если вдуматься, так оно и было. 

Особенно в последние дни, без детей, без школы и прочего. Кроме как в Нору, Рон никуда не ходил. Даже к миссис Тонкс: папе стало лучше, и мама уговорила целителей отпустить его на лето. Рон, когда узнал, ломанулся к ним, но ничего не вышло — папа заволновался, замахал руками, бормоча что-то о девочке с рыжими волосами, которую нужно спасать... Мама, с которой они встречались в Норе в саду, виновато улыбалась и приговаривала, что время лечит.

Если учесть, что в Мунго с какого-то перепугу осталась едва половина целителей — остальные не то поуходили в отпуск, не то поувольнялись, — только на время и оставалось надеяться. Рон отхлебнул еще: в голове звенело всё сильнее, тянуло в сон, но засыпать в Лощине дураков не было. Он посмотрел, сколько осталось в бутылке, понял, что не осилит — стареет, что ли? Ну и хрен с ним.

Мысль забраться на стену, опять же как в прошлом году, пришла сама собой. Бояться вроде как было нечего; пошатываясь, Рон прошелся по теплому камню, подставил лицо солнцу, которое светило не жарко, а в самый раз; подумал еще — и лег, глядя в небо. Стена под ним качалась, как колыбель. «Все-таки набрался», — подумал он, проваливаясь в сон. Не сверзиться бы отсюда. 

Сон никак не желал уходить. Рон заворочался, не открывая глаз, вспомнил, где лежит, и вытянул руки, убеждаясь, что до края далеко. Смешно — он и во сне знал, что шевелиться можно с оглядкой. Будто кто-то помогал, не давал упасть, осторожно подпихивая голову. Он даже помнил холод на щеке, наверно, ветром дунуло. С озера или с реки; холодная рука, оттолкнувшая его от края, пахла тиной и почему-то пылью, прибитой дождем.

Рон сел, кряхтя: все-таки спать на камне то еще удовольствие. На горизонте собирались тучи, погода портилась. Да уж, выспался. Ну хоть голова была нормальная, не болела; в самый раз, чтобы аппарировать домой.

 

***

Гарри всё отлично просек, но запретить Рону соваться в Лощину не мог. У него вообще язык не поворачивался заговорить об этом, о запущенной ими сдуру цепочке странно взаимосвязанных событий, которая привела к катастрофе. Сначала он тоже хотел свалить куда-нибудь, потом плюнул: уж если Рон ушел, значит, он останется дома, еще раз просмотрит выученное наизусть дело Коннолли. Надо было решиться и поговорить с Джорджем, но он пока не мог, понимая, что его идея не то что была противозаконна — могла элементарно принести вред, в первую очередь человеку, которого он собирался просить о помощи. Хотя возможно, то, что он планировал, для Джорджа Уизли никаким откровением и не стало бы.

Он слонялся по абсолютно пустому дому в сопровождении хорька, сидел над макетом железной дороги, перелистывал папки, думал, что надо в сотый раз пересмотреть воспоминание Эда снаружи и сразу же, в сто первый, — изнутри, потом сдался, достал бутылку и устроился на диване с ногами.

Странное дело: они с Роном гораздо чаще пересекались дома, когда здесь были дети, а сейчас начали избегать друг друга. Может быть, всё получалось случайно, но Гарри казалось, что они вернулись на год назад, в дни после того помутнения, когда Рон шарахался от него, не зная, как себя вести, а сам он думал, что разрушил часть того фундамента, на котором была выстроена вся его жизнь.

— Вот в чем прикол, — сообщил он Малышу, понимая, что допился до состояния «поговорить с джарви», — фундамент-то выстоял. А жизнь… — и даже сейчас, в омерзительно-сопливом состоянии жалости к себе, он не смог выговорить «разрушена». — Ну, стала другой. Но я привыкну.

Он протянул хорьку стакан. Тот понюхал и лаконично ответил:

— Сраное дерьмо.

— Точно, — согласился Гарри. — Ты один меня понимаешь. Где этот долбаный козел? Что, заснул там, что ли?

Он закрыл глаза, Малыш ткнулся ему подмышку и засопел. За закрытыми глазами обнаружился Рон. Не растерянный Рон из Лощины и не замотанный сегодняшний, а какой-то совсем давний, времен Академии, наверно. Курсант Уизли стягивал футболку, за ней — штаны и разглагольствовал о том, что если его еще раз отправят на пятый блок тренажеров, то лучше он сразу ляжет и умрет. Гарри тогда разговаривать не мог: пятый блок им поставили с понедельника, а после выходных в «Трех метлах» он и так был не очень человек, без всяких тестов и тренировок. Поэтому он лежал плашмя на своей кровати, смотрел снизу вверх на омерзительно бодрого (в сравнении с собой, конечно) Рона и даже не пытался отвечать. Это было тогда; сейчас же Гарри видел мелькающую перед глазами одежду, длинные роновские ноги в веснушках везде, даже под рыжими волосами, потом Рон кокетливо обмотал бедра полотенцем поверх трусов и сообщил, что он в душ, а Поттеру неплохо бы присоединиться, потому что, может, кого и возбуждает запах пропотевших парней, но явно не его. Гарри-курсант понимал, что да, надо встать и плестись в душевую, и терпеть уизлевские подколки. Гарри-на-диване просто видел Рона в душе — со всем причитающимся звуковым рядом: гулкий стук воды о пол и стены, плеск разбивающихся капель, фырчание, сопение, шлепки босых ног и голоса других ребят.

Хорек заворчал и перебрался в дальний угол дивана, потому что Гарри больше не мог терпеть. Он даже не помнил, когда вообще хотел чего-то подобного в последний раз. В прошлой жизни, точно: с января всё как отрезало; но сейчас, понимая, что это вот совсем нехорошо, совсем зря, что потом сто раз пожалеет, он, почти не дыша и не открывая глаз, чтобы не упустить Рона, расстегнул джинсы и быстро спустил их вместе с трусами.  
Бог ты мой, у него стоял как в шестнадцать. И кончить хотелось так, что он даже замычал, быстро поглаживая, сжимая, уже не думая о том, что из камина в любой момент может появиться тот же самый Рон, — но так же сильно, как кончить, ему хотелось, чтобы возбуждение не проходило. Блядь, он просто хотел хотеть. Он просто хотел… жить нормально. Рон в душе развернулся и поднял руки, чтобы вымыть голову, по загорелой спине перекатились мышцы, пальцы в шампуне погладили коротко стриженый рыжий затылок — Гарри выдохнул, гася стон и окончательно отдаваясь быстрому возбуждающему трению, которое обжигало запретным, неправильным, прекрасным удовольствием. Он кончил, накрывая член ладонью, словно это всё можно было просто спрятать, как выплескивающуюся толчками сперму.

«Ну вот что я делаю? — грустно подумал он. — Вот дрочить на лучшего друга — нормально?»

— Полная хуетитятина, — сказал Малыш.

— Ты прав как никогда.

Ему еще хватило сил натянуть трусы обратно, но вставать, мыть руку или даже просто подумать, где палочка, чтобы нанести Очищающие, он не мог. Вытер ладони обо что придется и заснул прямо на диване, прижав к себе хорька.

 

***

Аппарировал Рон обычно на задний двор: как-то раз встретился в гостиной со столом, который передвинули дети, — не понравилось. Постоял, глазея на чахлые кустики и окончательно приходя в себя, толкнул ведущую в кухню дверь и позвал:  
— Гарри!  
Вместо ответа из гостиной донесся могучий храп. Похоже, Гарри все-таки помнил.  
Первым, кого Рон увидел, войдя, был Малыш Драко. То есть хорек, угнездившийся у Гарри под боком. Проклятую тварь не пугали ни рулады, которые тот выдавал, ни выхлоп: разило от него на всю гостиную.

— В-восьмиклиторная залупоножка, — пробормотал Малыш, зевая во всю пасть.  
— Сам такой, — ответил Рон, протянул руку, чтобы ссадить поганца, — и замер.  
Гарри не просто спал. Гарри спал с расстегнутыми джинсами, из которых торчал край темно-синих трусов, украшенных — Рон сначала и не поверил — белыми разводами.  
Блядь! Щекам стало горячо, во рту пересохло. Рон шарахнулся и бегом взлетел по лестнице, тряся головой. Но избавиться от Гарри, который снова и снова вынимал руку из штанов и обтирал ее медленным, замирающим на полпути движением, так и не смог.

Ясное дело, у всех оно примерно одинаково — и если не думать, что это Поттер, можно было представить его на месте того... как его?... Кроффтона? И второго, который ему отсасывал в душевой в корпусе патрулей. Рон наткнулся на них случайно: шел отлить и услышал подозрительный шум. Спасибо, не вломился, заглянул сбоку.  
И увидел, да. Кроффтон прижимался к стене, елозил головой по белой плитке, так что липли мокрые пряди. И жмурился, и охал, и хватал за уши второго, очень коротко стриженого — тогда многие так стриглись, по маггловской моде. Рону бы смыться, но он не смог, досмотрел до тех пор, пока Кроффтон не оскалился и не застонал, толкнувшись вперед, а самому Рону тоже срочно не понадобилось передернуть.

Но то какие-то левые типы, а то Гарри...

 

***

— Три дня, — сказал Поттер.  
Рон обернулся к нему от стола. Пирог с мясом он принес от миссис Тонкс и так и объяснил, уже второй раз. Но вряд ли Гарри не понял, кто на самом деле его пек, — и то, что он не отказывался от пирога, который готовила мама, внушало надежду.  
— Чего три дня?  
— До их приезда. Вспоминай, папаша!  
Рон не ответил. Он вспоминал, конечно, и скучал, но считать дни как-то не получалось. Три недели, которые почти уже прошли, превратились в памяти в один бесконечный день. Как будто он шагнул в камин и его носит по каминной сети, а что ждет на другом ее конце — хрен знает. Может, совсем не то, что он называл в начале.  
— Ты думал, что они будут делать оставшееся время? В августе?   
Думать-то Рон думал, но в голову ничего дельного не приходило.  
— Дома сидеть, — ответил он хмуро. — Ну, буду их водить куда-нибудь. А что, есть предложения?  
— В Хогсмид можно, в мой выходной.  
Он кивнул. В выходной можно было куда угодно, хоть в лес Дин.   
— Ты подумай все-таки, может, еще куда-то? — сказал Гарри. — И... три дня осталось! Всего! Как думаешь, мы ничего не забыли?  
— А? — вякнул Рон, проклиная собственную рожу, которая чуть что начинала краснеть. Не хватало еще обсудить, что именно он не забыл. Не думать про Гарри, который дрочит на диване в гостиной, не получалось никак. Он даже на диван начал садиться с опаской, потому что всё время представлял, что на нем происходило. И снова, блядь, краснел, как третьекурсник.  
— Огневиски, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Как бы не испортилось от длительного хранения. Так как?  
Рон оторвался от стола, уселся на безопасном расстоянии и кивнул:  
— Наливай!

Бутылка кончилась как-то быстро. Естественно, они всё-таки перетекли с кухни на любимый диван, но позитива это не прибавило. Алкоголь не пился, а как-то пропихивался в горло: прилагать такие усилия, чтобы нажраться, никто из них не привык.

Рон даже не мог сказать, что напился, хотя полегчало, конечно. Пирога к тому времени не осталось, стены и потолок потихоньку ехали куда-то, не так, чтобы уже хотелось отрубиться, а в самый раз.  
— Еще есть?  
  
— Не-а.  
  
— Как нет? Вообще? Да у меня ни в одном глазу!  
  
— Врешь! Ну попробуй, пройди прямо!  
  
Рон решительно встал — то есть он думал, что сможет решительно встать, но ноги заплелись, и он плюхнулся обратно, едва не придавив хорька.  
  
— Эй! — заорал Гарри. — Раздавишь!  
  
— Распроблядская стоеросина!  
  
— А которые с хвостом, тех не спрашивали!  
  
— Дай сюда! — Поттер заграбастал хорька — тот вроде как и не возражал. Зато возражал Рон.  
  
— Нехер! Ты его... ты с ним уже спал! А я нет!  
  
— Я-а-а? Спал? С Малышом Драко?  
  
— Моя очередь!  
  
Рон потянулся отобрать, но какая-то часть мозга, наверно, последняя трезвая, вдруг подбросила ему картинку, как они с Гарри возятся здесь, на том же месте, где...  
  
— Спать пойду, — пробормотал он, цепляясь за подлокотник.  
  
— Я сам пойду.  
  
Гарри перекинул хорька через плечо, как полотенце, и потопал к лестнице.

 

***

— Воды! — прохрипел Рон. Никто не ответил. Он подождал еще, медленно осознавая окружающее, и вспомнил наконец: воды не будет. Гарри не дрыхнет где-то на полу перед камином — он ушел наверх, как нормальный, в собственную кровать. И теперь, чтобы добраться до воды, или до антипохмельного, или хотя бы до палочки, нужно встать.

Кое-что у Рона уже встало, и неслабо. Он поерзал, отлепился от дивана, выхлебал два стакана подряд, вспомнил, что неприкосновенный запас зелья остался в сундуке в комнате, и медленно побрел наверх.

Не дальше первого пролета — потому что с третьего этажа из своей комнаты спускался Гарри. Бодрый до отвращения и уже из душа: по крайней мере, волосы мокрые. Впрочем, насчет бодрого Рон погорячился. Поттер облизнул пересохшие губы, хрипло сказал:

— У меня антипохмельное на кухне, — и заглох. Да и что еще было говорить?

— Блядь, — пробормотал Рон. — У меня в спальне. Закон подлости, а?

— Дерьмо какое-то, а не пьянка, — разродился еще одной фразой Гарри, привалившись к стене. 

Лучше бы он этого не делал. Потому что Рону, а главное — роновскому стояку хватило того, как он прижался лопатками к деревянным панелям, выставив вперед бедра, ни разу, блядь, не подумав о том, как выглядит со стороны. Да когда Поттер вообще о таком думал?

В голове стало пусто. Рона качнуло вперед, на Гарри, и он просто сполз по нему, утыкаясь носом во все по очереди: в теплую шею, в футболку, в жесткий пояс джинсов. Дальше ползти было некуда, потому что он уже сидел на коленях, уставившись на круглую медную пуговицу с какими-то загогулинами на ней, будто это был вход… в Тайную комнату. Ох. «Нихуя ж себе загнул», — подумал он, пока руки — тоже сами по себе — расстегивали гребаную пуговицу. Наверно, блядь, это были не его руки. И рот тоже, наверно, не его. 

Поттер, только что растекавшийся по стенке, как жидкая овсянка, вдруг окаменел. Просто враз: под руками затвердели ноги и задница, под футболкой втянулся живот, почти прилипая к позвоночнику. Но главное — член тоже стал твердым и словно сам вывернулся из трусов к губам. Рон зажмурился и лизнул, ожидая… не зная, чего. Может, даже пинка. Или возмущенного вопля. Но Гарри лишь охнул и выгнулся сильнее, упираясь ему в зубы. И тогда Рон, зажмурившись покрепче, открыл рот.

Он, блядь, сосал. Ну, делал то, что, наверно, и хотел. Уж представлял-то точно. Он, блядь, сосал член Гарри — и ему было плевать, правильно это, неправильно или еще как. Гарри пах водой и совсем немного мылом, и особенно — самим собой, собственным телом, ленивым, сонным и сильным.

Сонным-то сонным, но кое-что Поттер соображал: одной рукой он, наверно, скреб по стене — по крайней мере, звук был именно такой, а другую сжал на члене, чтобы не засунуть до конца. Ни с того ни с сего Рон вспомнил, что сам-то он, мудак пьяный, тогда в «Котле» не тормозил, засаживал в полный рост, от этой мысли яйца свело дальше некуда, он дотянулся до гарриных пальцев, разжал, постарался расслабиться и насадился ртом так, что носом уперся в пах. 

Гарри замычал, забормотал непонятное вверху и больше не сдерживался. Совсем. Просто сдавил его голову ладонями, как в тисках, и поддал, снова и снова. Рон вообще перестал соображать и только пытался не подавиться, сглотнуть слюну, не прикусить его, потому что горло судорожно сжималось — тогда Поттер стонал в голос, и эти звуки над головой каким-то, блядь, непонятным эхом доходили до его собственного члена. Он все-таки смог расстегнуться, хоть чуть-чуть приспустить трусы. Сразу полегчало — и Рон, задыхаясь от всего сразу, глотнул сильнее. 

Гарри вдруг шарахнулся назад, выскальзывая из него с такой же силой и скоростью, с какой только что втыкался, — и кончил. В никуда, между ними, себе на джинсы и на ему колени, вздрагивая и задыхаясь.

Рон не мог поднять голову: тупо смотрел на светлые капли на штанах, на свой член, нагло покачивающийся над ними.

— Ох, — с какой-то невероятной тоской выдохнул Поттер. Ноги в джинсах, застывшие перед Роном, переступили и исчезли. Дальше всё читалось по звукам: тихо проскрипела разболтанная детьми лестница, громыхнуло на кухне — похоже, он налетел на стол, а потом открылась дверь на задний двор — и наступила абсолютная, отвратительная тишина. Победоносная, словно дом наслаждался той жопой, в которой они оказались.

 

***

Вот только члену было наплевать — он требовал своего, и Рон, чуть не воя от ужаса и удовольствия сразу, поспешно толкнулся в кулак, прикусил вторую руку и кончил, украсив штаны новыми пятнами. И отвалился, вытянув ноги, без сил, опираясь спиной на столбики перил.  
  
Со двора не доносилось ни звука. Он отдышался, прислушиваясь, перебирая все, что запомнил: хлопка аппарации в перечне не значилось. Похоже, Гарри все еще был там и ждал. Чего? Чтобы Рон свалил куда-нибудь и на глаза не попадался? Или еще чего? Гадать никаких сил не было. Хорошо еще, прежде чем идти разбираться, Рон догадался почиститься. Плеснул в лицо водой, вызвав Агуаменти, и толкнул дверь.  
  
И едва не наткнулся на Поттера. Тот если и отошел от двери, то шага на два, не больше, и так и стоял, сняв очки, с закрытыми глазами. Блядь. Надо было что-то сделать или сказать. Извиниться, да? Если за такое вообще просят прощенья.  
  
— Гарри.  
  
Тот даже не шевельнулся.  
  
— Гарри, ты это... прости. Я, значит, не хотел, то есть... — Рон понимал, что несет немыслимую хуйню, но ничего другого в голову не приходило. — То есть хотел, но не хотел, в смысле... Если хочешь, я уйду, вот прямо щас... Ну скажи хоть что-нибудь?

— Не уходи, пожалуйста, — тихо сказал Гарри, повернулся и посмотрел — зеленым, как листва на кустах за его спиной, взглядом. — Ты мне очень нужен, Рон.

Это было последнее, чего он ждал. Чего угодно: Гарри мог послать его, обозвать ненормальным, озабоченным ублюдком, напомнить о Джинни... Но... но что-то мешало заорать и кинуться ему на шею. С таким лицом ни в чем хорошем не признаются, хоть ты тресни.  
Рон сглотнул и выдавил:  
  
— Но?

— Ага, — подхватил Поттер, потом словно спохватился и спрятался за стеклами очков. — Но. Просто подумай. У меня трое детей. У меня есть жена — и её нет. — Он опять отвернулся и произнес в сторону: — И ты, и я знаем, что здесь она бы умерла. Кто я в итоге? У меня есть лучший друг, единственный друг, который женат на моей лучшей подруге, и у них тоже дети — двое. Моя жена была сестрой этого друга. И что? Мы должны похерить всё, что от нас тогдашних осталось — а осталась только ваша, Рон, с Герми семья? Ты хочешь честно? — Он сделал шаг и оказался впритирку к Рону. — У меня нет никого, кроме тебя и детей. Сам знаешь, что никого. Месяц назад я бы сказал: и Гермионы. Но сейчас не скажу, потому что потерять тебя я боюсь куда больше — и это я точно знаю. Я понял, когда мы поссорились... ну... — Поттер покраснел.

И это было страшно, потому что он не краснел ни разу во время всех их недопостельных разборок, злился, сбегал, не понимал, но, блядь, не чтоб вот так…

— Когда я чуть не сказал... Так что это — правда, Рон. А вторая правда — что спать с тобой я не буду. И мешаться между тобой и Гермионой не стану, ни за что. Прости.   
А потом — Рон не рухнул просто потому, что не осознал в первый момент, что случилось, — Гарри поцеловал его. Не так, как у них было в Лощине и дальше: чуть притянул за шею, осторожно прикоснулся сухими губами к его, таким же пересохшим, повторил шепотом:

— Ты мне нужен.

И ушел в дом.

 

***

А он еще думал, что хуже не бывает!  
  
Рона просто разрывало. Три дня он шлялся по улицам, по маггловскому Лондону, уходил рано утром и приходил вечером, лишь бы не сталкиваться с Гарри, с гребаным Гарри Поттером, которому он, видите ли, нужен. Брел куда глаза глядят, пару раз едва не попадая под машины и мотоциклы, которых вдруг развелось почти как пикси, натыкался на прохожих, даже подрался как-то... Нога болела — просто удивительно, что приступа не случилось, — и чем больше она болела, чем больше ему хотелось вернуться на Гриммо, тем яснее он понимал, что тут главное, а что нет. Главное — он был нужен. Гарри же сам сказал, правда? Он не стал бы врать, Поттер хренов, значит, нужен. И точка. А все остальное... Ну, он же может передумать? Если вдолбить ему, что никто нигде не мешается, что для детей ровно ничего не изменится при любом раскладе, то, может быть...  
  
На третий день, спускаясь из прибранной спальни в чистых джинсах, чистой рубашке и даже причесанный, Рон точно знал, что сделает в ближайшую неделю: скажет Гермионе, что уходит.

 

***

Сэр Кей за три прошедшие недели отработал не то что всю свою дополнительную кормежку — он застолбил её за собой как минимум на год вперед. Через день после странного утра, когда Гарри сказал Рону может, и не то, что хотел, но всю правду —точно и повторил бы это с любым Веритасерумом… Так вот, через день после странного утра бедный филин, загнанный вконец перелетами через Ла-Манш и дальше, на юг, рухнул к нему на руки с письмом, в котором, как и во всех предыдущих, Гермиона сообщала, что всё в порядке, отпуск проходит отлично, а встретить их придется в терминале IW Хитроу. Что такое IW, Гарри знал, но какое отношение к порталу, которым могли пользоваться только судьи Визенгамота и Министр Магии, могла иметь Гермиона Уизли с очень обширной компанией, не представлял.

В итоге они с Роном, и без того чувствовавшие себя неловко, переминались с ноги на ногу в маленьком зале, укрытом в глубине аэропорта. Им даже не потребовалось пропусков, жетонов, пароля: двери открылись сами, словно только их и ждали.

— Хрена себе чары, — с уважением протянул Рон, разглядывая якобы тонкие и якобы стеклянные створки. Гарри тоже поглядывал по сторонам — ну чисто любопытная Мэйси. Вопреки тому, что писали газеты, в IW он был только один раз: встречал возвращавшегося из Америки Шеклболта несколько лет назад.

Тишина сменилась свистом, шум приближался, за следующей перегородкой вспыхнул ослепительно белый свет и начали появляться фигуры. Гермиону и Мэйси они увидели первыми: те наклонялись, снимая с детей защитные очки, потом двери открылись, и клубок загорелых Поттеров и Уизли выкатился им навстречу. Тедди замыкал детскую процессию, почему-то оглядываясь через плечо, словно проверял, все ли прибыли.

Мэйси в чем-то невообразимом ультрарозового цвета, настолько ультра- , что Рон зажмурился и замычал, вышла вслед за детьми. Гарри, пытавшийся расцеловать одновременно всех своих, только краем глаза заметил Гермиону ни в каком не золотистом, слава богу, а в джинсах и футболке, на этот раз с Наполеоном, рот которого был изрисован ярко-алой помадой. У того, кто футболки выбирал, какая-то нехорошая фиксация на губах, подумал Гарри. Напомнил себе выяснить, кто это такой инициативный, и на всякий случай поговорить с Тедди.

 

 ***

Рона уже не было видно: Рози и Хьюго висели у него на шее, оба сразу, он обнимал их обеими руками, прижимал к себе, так что Гарри даже пожалел, что у него третьей руки нет и нельзя так же. Рози, как всегда, трещала без умолку, Хьюго просто подвизгивал от восторга, а Гермиона... Гермиона стояла в трех шагах и улыбалась так спокойно и счастливо, что внутри что-то сжималось. Он был прав. Он знал, что прав: один этот взгляд... И вдруг она обернулась через плечо, так же как только что Тедди. Портал опять вспыхнул белым, и оттуда выступила еще одна фигура, высокая и внушительная. Гарри только хотел отозвать ребят в сторону, чтобы не мешать незнакомцу, — и вдруг понял, что не очень-то это незнакомец. Вслед за Гермионой и детьми, в такой же футболке с Наполеоном, разве что не раскрашенным, в зал для особо важных волшебников вошел Министр Магии Кингсли Шеклболт. 

— Дядя Кинг, — окликнул его Тедди. — А где бабушка?

— Сейчас придет.

 Рон вынырнул из болтовни Рози и объятий Хьюго и — Гарри поймал момент — вытаращился на Министра.

— Дядя Кинг! — замахала Рози. — Пока-пока! 

— Папа, — Хьюго обеими ладошками поворачивал к себе голову Рона. — А Малыш Драко скучал? Он меня ждет?

Рон еще раз взглянул на Министра, потом на жену — и повернулся к сыну.

— Дядя Кинг возил нас в Диснейленд, и Мэйси выиграла там огромного слона! Пап, она так умеет бросать кольца! — поведал Джейми, дергая его за руку. — Ал чуть не упал с лодки! А Лили была Золушкой, а Рози — Белоснежкой!

— А ты — глупой мышью! — вступил Ал, явно обиженный тем, что его сдали в первую же минуту.

— Маус не глупый!

— А пони? — Гарри погасил начинавшуюся ссору, хотя даже если бы они поспорили из-за разницы во взглядах на личность Микки-Мауса, не имело значения, настолько с ними было хорошо.

— А пони не было, — вздохнула Лили у него на руках, — и я по ним скучала, но по тебе больше, пап. Ты мой самый любимый Биг Гарри Макинтош!

— Всё, пап, ты победил! — завопил Джейми. — Ура!

Ал засмеялся, и Гарри засмеялся вместе с ними. Оглянулся: Рон и Гермиона вместе шли к каминам, ведя Рози между собой, Хьюго сидел у Рона на руках. Как во Франции оказался Кингсли?

Он не успел спросить. Рон тихо и твердо сказал:

 —Забирай детей, а я Гермиону провожу, — подтолкнул его к камину и отвернулся.

Гарри кивнул ему в спину. Мэйси подхватила мальчиков. Рози и Хьюго, кажется, прощались с Гермионой и должны были отправиться второй партией. Кингсли и Тедди о чем-то беседовали в дальнем углу зала, и Поттер понял, что совсем ничего не понимает. 

 

***

Выпендрежный зал Рону сразу не понравился, а уж теперь, с Кингсли, который и вправду, как король, распоряжался направо и налево, тем более. Какого, спрашивается, хрена нельзя было нормально уменьшить багаж? Что там у них в чемоданах такого?

Он проследил, как Мэйси, возвратившись, забирает Рози и Хьюго, как в обманчиво тонкие двери входит миссис Тонкс и Тедди кидается к ней.

Смотреть на Гермиону было странно. Он помнил, как все было в прошлом году, как она едва не бегом бежала в свое Министерство, даже каблуки не мешали. Будто из Азкабана на волю. Не то что сейчас. 

— Спасибо за компанию, — пробасил Кингсли.

— Надеюсь, мы вам не слишком надоели.

— Что вы!

Из угла к Министру выдвинулись двое в темных мантиях, заняли места по бокам. Кингсли еще раз улыбнулся и отбыл.

— С этим осторожнее, — сказала Гермиона спокойно, указывая на ярко-синий чемодан.— У Рози там фарфоровый сервиз. Кукольный. А здесь у меня растение.

— Растение? — повторил он.

— Камелия вечноцветущая, если точнее. 

— Щас, — сказал Рон, стараясь понять, что происходит, и все-таки ничего не понимая. — Сначала к тебе?

— Ну, если хочешь, проводи до камина. А будешь забирать Розин, осторожнее с сервизом, она на нем просто зациклилась!

— Как оно вообще был в этот раз? Нормально?

Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на него и кивнула, улыбаясь.

 

***

Гарри не знал, имеет ли он право задавать вопросы и влезать в семейные разборки Уизли. То есть раньше его бы ничего не остановило, но теперь… Он же сам сказал, что мешаться не будет, но предполагало ли «мешаться» участие в каких либо выяснениях отношений, он не понимал.

Собственно, интересовало его только то, чем закончилась встреча в аэропорту. Остальные детали он легко выяснил за час отсутствия Рона из болтовни Мэйси и детей.

«Дядя Кинг… Мы были на пляже, да, Ал?» — «И он подошел». — «Это маггловский пляж, маме в прошлом году там не нравилось, а в этом — да». — «Да, спустя неделю, Гарри, и я бы никогда не подумала, что наш Министр может вот так запросто, на пляже, и потом приходил каждый день…» — «Он классно плавает, пап!» — «И рассказывал про пантер!» — «Про жирафов еще!» — «Тотем, пап. Ты знаешь, что это такое?» — «А потом мне дали туфли Золушки». — «А Лили чуть не разбила чайник, его даже нельзя уменьшать, и у меня был настоящий чемодан, дядя Гарри». — «Он прекрасно поладил со всеми, Гарри, и миссис Уизли была такая спокойная и отпускала его плавать с мальчиками, ну, наши-то вообще молодцы, но он даже учил Хью». — «И я был как дельфин!» — «А в Диснейленде…»

Все это перемежалось восторженным бормотанием Малыша Драко, которому в виде исключения было разрешено выражаться, но шепотом. Хорек старался изо всех сил, лез на руки ко всем детям по очереди, Хью не сводил с него завороженного взгляда, Роз и Лили тискали Сэра Кея, Джейми и Ал вывалили на пол собранные у моря ракушки, комната наполнилась пряным и соленым запахом водорослей и морской воды. Мэйси проверила кухню и отправилась к родителям, дом ходил ходуном, голова у Гарри шла кругом, но он был совершенно счастлив. И ужасно хотел, чтобы Рон пришел домой таким же — счастливым и спокойным.

Рон действительно пришел. С одним чемоданом, где, тщательно упакованный в детские вещи, таился заветный неуменьшаемый сервиз Рози. Дети убежали наверх, Сэр Кей, обессилев, обмяк на подоконнике.

— Ну? — спросил Гарри вполголоса, когда они отправились на кухню готовить еду.

Рон только пожал плечами:

— А чтоб я знал. Проводил до камина, и все. Сказала, нормально было. С остальным завтра разберемся.

Он повел палочкой над столом, расставляя тарелки, но Гарри почему-то показалось, что сейчас Рон говорил вовсе не о Кингсли Шеклболте.

 

***

— Ты когда собираешься к Герми? — спросил Гарри за завтраком.

Рон только что выдержал бой с Хьюго — тот требовал поставить миску Малыша Драко на стол, чтобы не расставаться даже на минуту, — и врубился далеко не сразу.

Он собирался пойти к Гермионе. Правда собирался, и как можно скорее, чтобы расставить раз и навсегда все точки над i, но… но попросту дрейфил. Тянул. Говорил себе, что сегодня побудет с детьми — вон сколько не виделись!

И только приготовился сказать что-то такое в ответ, как Рози — она сидела справа от него, а Хью слева, — дернула за рукав:

— Папочка! Скажи маме, она мне бусики обещала и забыла! Пусть даст!

Джейми проблеял:

— Бу-у-усики!

Ал прыснул и тоже взглянул на Рона:

— Дядя Рон, и мою книжку! Про борьбу за огонь! Она ко мне не влезла, а потом я забыл…

Теперь уж делать было нечего.

Он вздохнул, с завистью посмотрел на Гарри, обсуждавшего со всей толпой, какой пирог заказать в честь возвращения, и пошел к камину.

Гермиона открыла ему сразу, хотя вид у нее был заспанный. Это почти в полдень-то! У Гермионы, которая вечно поднималась ни свет ни заря и его будила!

— Кофе будешь? — спросила она, зевая.

— Ну как в этот раз? — повторил Рон. — Лучше было?

— Как ни странно. — Гермиона улыбнулась ему из-за чашки. — Не скажу, что тебя или Гарри они вспоминали реже, но — да. Дело действительно в отношении.

Пижама на ней была новая, и сережки в ушах тоже какие-то незнакомые. 

— В отношении? Или в отношениях? — спросил он. Почему-то все эти мелочи бесили невероятно.

— Ты о чем?

— О Министре, само собой. Спецзал, спецпортал, все дела. Когда вы с ним сговорились?

— Рон, ты с ума сошел! Какое сговорились! Мы просто встретились на пляже!

— Еще скажи, что случайно.

— Я, разумеется, упоминала, куда мы намерены ехать. Но и только! И знаешь что? Не тебе меня упрекать. Не я, между прочим, ушла из дома.

— Не ты? Из дома? Я же… ты же… Никуда я не уходил! А раз ты так — уйду! По-настоящему! От тебя к Гарри! 

— Ро-о-он! — простонала она. — Ну что ты несешь? Что значит от меня к Гарри? 

— Это самое и значит, — он постарался говорить твердо, но уверенности, понятно, не чувствовал.

— А Гарри вообще в курсе? Насчет «этого самого»? Обычно такие вещи, знаешь ли, обговариваются заранее! Ну так что?

Он молча пыхтел — отвечать было нечего.

— Ничего у меня ни с кем нет, — вздохнула она, дотягиваясь и накрывая его руку своей. — И перестань воображать невесть что. Дай мне десять минут, и пойдем на Гриммо. Я сыра и вина привезла. И винограда и персиков от Флер.

 

***

Ну всё же отлично, думал Гарри, наблюдая за Роном и Гермионой, всё у них хорошо, а Рон просто совсем съехал оттого, что не может работать. Джордж, напомнил он себе и чуть не произнес имя близнеца вслух. Да если б и произнес, вряд ли Уизли его бы услышали.

Они устроились в комнате с железной дорогой, вытурив оттуда мальчишек. Рон хотел показать Гермионе собранную Гарри, Джеймсом и Рози махину. Сам правильно, по-маггловски, запустил паровозик, только добавил чары, чтобы Хогвартс-экспресс выпускал дым, и теперь машинка, пыхтя, торопилась куда-то: в туннелях под холмами, забираясь на невысокие горки, мимо городка и сельских домов, время от времени останавливаясь на переездах и станциях. Бессмысленное движение по кругу, ладно, по неровному овалу, завораживало.

Солнечные пятна нагревали старый дубовый пол, играли на волосах Гермионы так, что выгоревшие каштановые пряди поблескивали золотом, она тянула белое, тоже словно солнечное, вино и рассказывала о Франции. А еще отрезала от персика дольки и по одной кормила ими Рона. Тот сжимал кусочек губами, а потом то ли втягивал, то ли всасывал, получалось как-то очень неприлично, хотя, может, это у Гарри мозги были заточены не туда. Он улегся на пол и вытянулся, глядя в потолок. Рози и Джейми время от времени возникали в дверях, вымогая виноград для остальных. Сыр оказался вонючей мерзостью, и, кроме Гермионы, никто его не хотел. Не вожделел. Отлично.

«Да. У них всё отлично, — еще раз повторил Гарри. — И не надо быть скотиной и мудаком. Вот не надо. Достаточно того, что ты и так наговорил, придурок». 

 

***

Последний летний месяц, занятый детьми, пролетел незаметно. Перед августом, правда, приключился еще и гаррин день рождения, который совершенно не было настроения отмечать по-взрослому. Рон, возникший в дверях его спальни с утренними, бля, поздравлениями, получил подушкой и всё понял правильно. В итоге обошлись тортом и мороженым для детей и лениво прикончили французское вино, сушняк от которого почему-то оказался хуже, чем после огневиски, запитого пивом.

И только когда Кэти и Лианна снова открыли школу, Гарри собрался-таки навестить Джорджа Уизли. Оправдывало его задержку то, что за весь месяц приступов у Рона не было. Иногда он кривился и тер колено, но по сравнению с тем расколбасом, который Гарри видел в тренажерке, это могло не считаться.

До магазина он пошел пешком, утром после смены. Не для того чтобы подумать и прикинуть, думать и прикидывать он уже просто задолбался, — не хотелось лезть в камин, имея в карманах такое содержимое и укрытый чарами думосбор.

Джордж, скорее всего, еще не ложился, но выглядел вполне себе бодро и вменяемо. Налил им кофе, а потом уселся за стол, разглядывая выложенные Гарри пакетики.

— А вы шикарно живете, авроры, — протянул он. Прочитал подпись на одном, вздернул бровь: — Хрена себе. Где достал?

— Где достал, там больше нет, — лаконично ответил Гарри. — Что из этого… — он собирался спросить: «…Ты пробовал?» — но в последний момент передумал и решил, что с «…Ты не пробовал?» будет проще.

Джордж фыркнул.

— Хорошо ж ты обо мне думаешь.

— Правда, хорошо, это для Рона.

— Для Рона? — Джордж в притворном ужасе оглядел столешницу. — Ты хочешь подсадить моего маленького брата на всю дурь, изобретенную магглами, одновременно?

— Нет. Я сейчас всё объясню. Так что ты не пробовал?

— Ну, точно это, — Джордж отложил в сторону пакетик, который держал в руке. — И это, — добавил еще один. — Пожалуй, всё. И обойдемся без моралей.

— Легко. А теперь смотри.

Под тоскливым взглядом Джорджа он отправил пакеты в камин и бросил Инсендио. На пустом столе остались только те два, непробованных, и думосбор, в котором серебрилась полоска воспоминания.

— Это — нападение на авроров, когда Рон словил свое заклинание.

— Проклятье? — уточнил Джордж.

— Нет, заклинание. Смотри.

— Блядь, девять утра, я не спал сутки… Подвинься что ли, Поттер.

Гарри отошел от стола, Джордж завис над думосбором. Вернувшись, сказал:

— Охуительно их там уделали. Красота неописуемая. Вот упорыши оторвались, аж завидно.

— У них пожизненное в Азкабане.

— А кто сказал, что пожизненное в Азкабане — это плохо? Оно везде пожизненное, и здесь тоже.

— Не заводись, — оборвал его Гарри. — Зеленые и сиреневые чары видел?

— Зеленые-сиреневые? В этом фейерверке? Нет. Но, знаешь, что-то там не так. Не могу понять, но вот, — Джордж поморщился и поскреб затылок, — прям царапает.

— И у меня царапает.

Гарри рассказал ему про зеленое непонятно что, впивающееся в роновскую ногу; непонятно что, появившееся из ниоткуда и превратившее жизнь их брата и друга в ад.

— Ну, ад — это ты загнул.

— Я с ним живу и знаю.

— Ах, живе-е-ешь, — протянул Джордж и взглянул на Гарри так, словно в первый раз увидел. Поттер решил не обращать внимания. По большому счету, Джордж Уизли был с ним мил и вежлив, учитывая его обычное поведение.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты подумал и сказал мне, могло ли это заклинание быть производным от тех, которыми бросались «упорыши», как ты выразился. Там была Авада, были модификации Круциатусов, Локомоторов и Инсендио, и…

— Не думаю, — сразу ответил близнец. — Но подумаю, намек понял. Это, я так понимаю, гонорар?

Он поднял со стола пакетики и помахал ими перед носом Гарри.

— Нет, — сказал Поттер. — Это ты попробуешь и скажешь, могло ли их действие привести…

— Да ты беспринципная тварь, — восхитился Джордж. — Ни хуя себе страж порядка.

— Какой есть, — ответил Гарри. — Давай, и не затягивай с этим. Только Рону не говори, ладно?

— Всем вам не затягивай, — Джордж уже рассматривал содержимое пакетиков на свет, хотя смотреть там было особо не на что: несколько таблеток и капсул. — Передай дорогому братцу, что новые следилки можно забирать.

— А что он с ними мутит? — спросил Гарри уже от камина.

— Да, блядь, я с вами, конспираторами, рехнусь. Молчит, но я думаю, в Лощину носит. Пасёт короля, надеется на встречу, — Джордж заржал и подбросил пакеты на ладони. 

 

***

— Джордж просил передать, что следилки готовы, — сказал Гарри. У него был выходной и, как это называлось, «Дела. Ненадолго».

Рон проглотил едва не сорвавшееся с языка «Какие еще следилки?» и спросил только:

— Джордж? С чего вдруг вы с ним?..

— Я к нему заходил. Консультировался насчет наркоты.

— А?

В общем, это было логично. По сравнению с Джорджем спецы из аврората должны были нервно курить в коридоре хотя бы потому, что Джордж был практиком. И Рон не поручился бы, что именно был, а не оставался до сих пор. Он честно пытался что-то с этим делать — не поговорить, но хоть проследить, но Джордж собственные изобретения знал как свои пять пальцев и отстреливал на подлете. Так что он просто кивнул.

— Заберу сегодня.

— Ну вот нахрена тебе эти следилки, а? Ты же в Лощину их носишь? И как?

И будет носить. Не хватало только, чтобы Гарри ударило в голову запрещать.

— Ношу. И никак. Но… блядь, Гарри, что-то там есть! Вот хоть тресни — а есть! И не надо про Грюма и постоянную бдительность, я и так все знаю, но…

Гарри выразительно поднял брови, хмыкнул и расслабился, но разговорчик этот дался Рону нелегко.

Ему вообще фигово было рядом с Гарри все эти месяцы, и дела, которые он себе придумывал, не помогали. Моррис зазывал в бар по пятницам: у них с Престоном и еще парой ребят сама собой возникла традиция, и Рону, когда он все-таки зашел, там были рады. Нашелся, само собой, остряк, который не удержался и спросил, кто у них с Поттером сверху, но тут удивил Моррис: так вызверился на любопытного, что тот сразу увял. Рон приходил еще раз или два, но без особой охоты: смотреть, как Престон, который недавно пускал слюни на больничную пижаму, рассуждает о комиссии, пройденной на ура, и о новом назначении, и слушать последние авроратские сплетни никаких сил не было. 

Разве что первого сентября все прошло нормально, когда они всей командой провожали в школу младшего… то есть единственного на сегодняшний день Коннолли. Парень больше не дичился и не прятался, изо всех сил старался держаться на равных. Рон познакомил его с Тедди, полноценным третьекурсником, — тот снисходительно обещал, что приглядит, и, кажется, не сходя с места заполучил еще одного поклонника.

Моррис обхаживал Пегги Коннолли — невооруженным глазом было заметно, что там все на мази, мальчишка звал его по имени и обещал писать… Рон даже глаза прикрыл, до ужаса ясно вдруг представив, как будет провожать своих: сначала Джейми, на следующий год Рози с Алом, как они с Гарри останутся только с младшими, а потом и те уедут, а они…

Тут мозг ему отказывал, а воображение подкидывало картинки, как они провожают Гермиону до камина или там до маггловской машины, вдвоем возвращаются в пустой дом, и Рон зажимает Гарри прямо на лестнице, там же, где… где в первый раз. В первый, не в единственный.

Картинки эти всплывали в самое неподходящее время, и отделаться от них можно было только одним способом, старым и проверенным. По счастью, зеркало в ванной, старое, помнившее, наверно, еще Финеаса Найджелуса Блэка во плоти, а не в виде портрета, оказалось не слишком разговорчивым. Завешивать его или закрывать магией Рон не решался, помня старую примету, так что терпел ворчливое «Опять припекло, приятель?» и «А как насчет пальца в жопу? Спорим, понравится?» Насчет пальца он последовал совету, сам себе ужасаясь, — и еще больше охуел, когда понял, что действительно понравилось.

 

*** 

Но перед Лощиной расслабляться не стоило. Рон сунулся под ледяной душ, забрал следилки — Джорджа на месте не оказалось, но коробка с надписью: «Для Ронни» и намалеванным под ней пауком красовалась посередине стола, — и аппарировал. И понял, что попал.

Нога начала ныть, когда он осматривался. Хоменум Ревеллио, запущенное на всякий случай, ничего не показало, но в кустах — Рон готов был поклясться — мелькнула парочка синих пикси, а из дупла на старой яблоне вниз по стволу съехал серовато-зеленый моко. Настоящий моко — Джордж бы удавился, если бы узнал! Но рассмотреть подробнее он уже не успел: прихватывало все сильнее. Начал все-таки открывать коробку и тут же понял: все, приехали. На всякий случай отставил ее подальше, сунул палочку под приметный камень и лег. Проклятие на этот раз оказалось удивительно милосердным: боль ползла медленно, не грызла, а затапливала, не давала ни кричать, ни даже дышать, забирала целиком, и он под конец даже рвался ей навстречу, чтобы все-таки вырубиться. Хрен там. Перед глазами плясали круги, мир за закрытыми веками корежился и скручивался, и на грани слуха кто-то хихикал не переставая, заходился высоким надтреснутым смешком, от которого все внутри мелко тряслось. Темная волна побултыхала его хорошенько, выполоскала, вывернула наизнанку — и выплюнула.

Отплевавшись, отпившись водой, залечив покорябанные пальцы и спину, Рон пришел к выводу: свезло. Ни детей, ни Гарри рядом — уже можно было считать удачей.

Следилки он все-таки поставил, внезапно осознав, что имеет шанс наблюдать жизнь мелких магических тварей в естественных условиях. Интересно, кому-нибудь такая хуйня может понадобиться? Хью, например, смотрел бы с удовольствием… Как нарочно, больше ему никто не попался — не иначе как он их напугал, когда бился тут.

Штуки три он оставил на дом: установил там, где пыли почти не было, хоть и понимал, что ее смыл дождь, захлестывающий разбитые окна. Полюбовался, наложил еще один слой чар невидимости.

Пора было возвращаться домой.

 

*** 

Для наблюдения, как говорил Джордж, в режиме реального времени было предназначено нечто вроде думосбора: не слишком большая, но увесистая штука, которую можно было настроить на нужное количество следилок, пусть пока это нужное количество не превышало десяти штук. В случае чего фиговина должна была подать сигнал — какой именно, Джордж, сволочь, не сказал, заметил только: «Не пропустишь, Ронни, зуб даю!».

Еще одним минусом — или недоработкой — было то, что с собой эту хрень не потаскаешь, и в половине случаев оставалось полагаться на следилки старого образца. Тоже лучше, чем ничего.

Рон убедился, что фиговина, которую он про себя обзывал Котлом Дагды, действительно работает, понаблюдал, как качаются бурые, потерявшие половину листвы ветки яблони, и сообразил, что подавать сигналы-то о мелких тварях следилки не будут, а вот показывать смогут запросто. 

Может, стоило все-таки позвать Хьюго? И остальных тоже, если появится что-то интересное и неопасное? Но пока нужно было проверить самому.

Он и сам не заметил, как втянулся.

Когда они гостили у родителей Гермионы, миссис Грейнджер — Джейн — часами залипала перед этим, как его… телевизором, пялясь на каких-то мутных типов, которые мельтешили туда-сюда и болтали всякую чушь. В котле хотя бы было все понятно: глизень (следилка номер один) полз по стволу, просачивался в расщелину — Рон едва не подпрыгивал, как на квиддиче, переживая, поместится или нет? Моко можно было наблюдать на следилке номер два: ящер сновал взад-вперед, таская мух и кузнечиков, — в спячку, что ли, готовился?

Только в доме ничего не происходило. Стучала от ветра рама, несколько раз залетали птицы, носились, ударяясь об стены. И все. 

И когда ранним вечером — Рон как раз привел детей и поднялся в спальню переодеться — откуда-то раздалось памятное до зубной боли вступление к «Котлу, полному крепкой горячей любви», он даже не понял, что происходит.

Пошарил взглядом по комнате, сообразил, что звук доносится из скрытого всеми возможными чарами шкафчика, — и ломанулся доставать. 

Сработала следилка номер восемь, та, что висела в бывшей гостиной. Рон сунулся лицом в котел, всматриваясь… Ничего не было. По полу ползли тени: должно быть, в Лощине поднялся ветер, ветки качались и скребли о стену… или нет? Он вслушался, выругал себя за то, что не догадался наложить Сонорус, и вдруг понял: в доме пели. Тонкий, но вполне приятный голосок звонко выводил что-то вроде: «Все здесь чужие, думает странник, скалятся рожи взгляду в ответ, хочешь любви — съедят с потрохами, хочешь уйти — а выхода нет. Ты здесь чужой, спрячет дождь беглеца, ты здесь чужой, ни имени, ни лица».

Никогда он еще не аппарировал так быстро и точно: прямо на крыльцо. Распахнул дверь, ворвался в бывшую кухню — никого. 

Он облазил все комнаты, где оставалось подобие пола, накладывал Хоменум Ревеллио хрен знает сколько раз, прочесывал кусты, и только совсем вымотавшись, вспомнил, что рванул сюда, никого не предупредив, и дома дети. Одни.

Обратная аппарация далась тяжелее. Рон выполз в гостиную дома на Гриммо в самый разгар обеда, как его понимали младшие Поттеры и Уизли: стремительно уменьшающаяся гора печенья, раскуроченная банка джема, вымазанные по уши детки и, в качестве вишенки на этом торте, Малыш Драко, восседающий посреди дивана.

— Папа! — с упреком сказала Рози. — Ты почему не открывал? Мы стучали!

— Д-долго? — выдавил он.

— Двадцать минут, — гордо ответил Джейми, сам себя назначивший старшим. — Еще десять осталось!

Десять минут оставались до контрольного срока — потом полагалось звать кого-то из взрослых. Рон выматерился про себя и пошел убирать суп в холодильный шкаф.

 

***

Не прошло и полугода — или двадцати лет, это как посмотреть, но двадцать лет, охуеть! — как до Гарри дошло, что ничего-то он о Роне Уизли не знает. Он смутно подозревал, что у Гермионы дела обстоят так же, если не хуже: стоило просто понаблюдать и присмотреться. Это вовсе не отменяло их любви к Рону, но между любовью и знанием внезапно обнаружилась бездна. Если задуматься, Гарри знал о взрослом Роне ровно то, что тот считал нужным сказать или показать, в остальном — насколько же ему, мудаку, всегда было проще считать, что Рон не менялся, оставался величиной постоянной, начиная с первого курса. То есть ловить изменения в Джинни (взросление, рождение детей, семейная жизнь), в Гермионе (всё то же плюс карьера) он мог и с разной степенью успешности перемены схватывал, но Рон — он и был Рон, свой, родной, чего заморачиваться? Безусловно, многое изменило ранение и вынужденное безделье. Хотя Поттер никогда не считал бездельем домашние дела, зная, как уматывалась Джинни, а теперь-то, вникнув в тонкости процесса, тем более.

Но была куча всего до ранения, наверняка, и это Гарри пропустил. Пропустил неудачно, наверстать упущенное было нельзя, нельзя безвозвратно: не усаживать же Рона на диван, вливать в него Веритасерум и устраивать допрос третьей степени? А просто задавать вопросы значило бередить больное. Прошлое было слишком активным, слишком — для Рона — правильным и естественным, особенно на фоне теперешней неприкаянности.

Гарри не спорил насчет следилок в Лощине; пусть занимается хоть этим (в эффективность наблюдений он не верил). Удивительно даже: после войны, после победы они еще ни разу не сталкивались с силой, которая выглядела настолько неодолимой. Просто чужой. Параллельной их собственному миру, что ли. Он вспоминал свою отвратительную, обессиливающую борьбу в озере (знать бы тогда, что это было только начало, баловство, проба тех сил). Он вспоминал картинки Лондонского пожара, показанные мистером ОТ: другой мир в целях, так сказать, самообороны мог уничтожить целый город, безошибочно выбрав и способ, и время для атаки. Он вспоминал, цепенея от горя и ярости одновременно, Джинни. Неотвратимость её ухода, руки в проводках и катетерах, бледное лицо: чужому миру было плевать, кто она здесь, что она здесь; он возжелал её и получил.

И никаких методов борьбы с иррациональным для современной Британии, равнодушным, неприступным Логрисом не было. Гарри отполз, зализывая раны; но не забыл и не простил. Только вот верить в успех роновского предприятия всё-таки не получалось.

 

***

Так он следил за Роном, пытаясь самостоятельно добрать то, что пропустил за столько лет. Это казалось важным, не сказать — необходимым. Гарри старался делать это как можно незаметнее: аврорские рефлексы в Рональда Уизли были вколочены покруче, чем в него самого, между кабинетной работой и оперативной службой все-таки существовали две большие разницы. Он выбирал моменты, когда Рон отворачивается, когда возится с детьми, разговаривает с Эдом или Гермионой, прятался за других, смотрел — и да, видел кого-то другого, словно и незнакомого ему. Этот незнакомый выглядывал из-за дурацких шуточек и мата, из-за сливочного пива и беспорядка в спальне, этот другой был серьезный и ответственный и очень взрослый, они оба, наверно, не повзрослели даже, а просто постарели из-за всех обрушившихся на их семьи бед. Но Рону проще было самому прятаться за стёб, грубость и неприхотливость, и прятать внимательность, ум и — тут Гарри просто обмирал — внезапную беззащитность за привычным долбоёбством.

Он видел столько всего, на что раньше и внимания бы не обратил. Он догадывался, что Рон не спит с Гермионой, давно: они встречались только при детях или в его присутствии. Он понимал, что Рон её ревнует, но не так, как раньше, когда он на всю гостиную вещал о мудаках из Министерства, что новая ревность не точит его изнутри, а тихо тлеет, словно дожидается своего часа. Он знал, что Рон… что Рон, рыжий придурок, дрочит и он настолько придурок, что делает это перед зеркалом Блэков, у которого язык без костей, особенно без костей для того, кого зеркало считает хозяином дома. Гарри однажды заглянул в ванную проверить полотенца, а получил столько интересной информации, что теперь не стеснялся захаживать и проверять каждую неделю. Утром он пытался увидеть в Роне хоть какие-то следы его вечерних пассажей, но наталкивался на упрямый закрытый взгляд и позорно отворачивался. Сбегал. Ну нельзя же было спросить: «И что тебе показали на этот раз?» — или предложить, пока дети были в школе: «Мне раздеться, блин?»

Зеркало, наверно, наслаждалось ситуацией, отрываясь за годы прилично-тоскливой тишины. Довольно мутнело, когда Поттер входил в ванную, томно спрашивало, не хочет ли мистер Поттер посмотреть, а если хочет — то всегда к его услугам, знал бы только он…

Гарри хотел ужасно, до того, что внутри поднималась жаркая оторопь, но отказывался каждый раз. Он мог и так — в конце концов, у него хватало фантазии и самого Рона, путь даже одетого, перед глазами.

В ванных третьего этажа зеркала были немагические, но в соседних спальнях сопели дети, поэтому он обходился собственной комнатой, Очищающими и холодным душем с утра — чтобы выбить из головы ночную дурь.

Короче говоря, когда он обнаружил, что вся его внутренняя (Гарри даже боялся подумать: личная) жизнь сфокусировалась на Роне Уизли, — анализировать и дергаться было поздно, а слить переполнявшие его эмоции было просто некому. Когда-то он мог хоть что-то рассказать Гермионе; теперь же этот единственный выход по вполне объяснимым причинам оказался закрыт.

 

***

С Джошуа Рейсом Гарри Поттер был знаком давно: начальник одного из центральных участков маггловской полиции Лондона имел нужные степени допуска, был защищен от Обливейтов и входил во все координационные группы, которые только наизобретали Шеклболт, Робардс и Гермиона. Он только потом вспомнил, что госпиталь Святого Варфоломея тоже относится к участку Рейса и тот начинал расследование об исчезновении Джинни, но тогда магглов из дела быстренько попросили.

Гарри, что характерно, опять нарушал, чувствуя себя как минимум третьекурсником: принес в участок Рейса один из думосборов, колбу с воспоминанием Диггори и теперь ждал, пока Джошуа досмотрит хронику злополучного рейда.

— Никак не привыкну к этим вашим штукам, — Джо потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. — Как это вы с такими приблудами еще мир не завоевали?

— А зачем нам? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Ну это, — Рейс хмыкнул, — Темный Властелин, «Люк — я твой отец», кто там еще? О, Человек-пингвин.

— Анимаг?  
— Не, это из фильма. Проехали. Ну что, интересное кино, конечно, хотя невеселое. Тот, первый, я так понял, с концами?

Гарри кивнул.

— Двое, которые попали под разноцветные, поправились тут… внезапно. Даже в аврорат вернулись.

Джо вернулся за свой стол, покрутил в пальцах ручку и продолжил:  
— А рыжий?  
— А рыжий — плохо. Это мой лучший друг, Джо. Я, собственно, и пытаюсь ему помочь. То, что помогло Моррису и Престону, у него не сработало.

— Парень-то толковый, видно. Слушай, а мне ты зачем это показал?

— Потому что не знаю, кого еще спросить. Сам понять не могу. Даже к… торчку уже ходил. Нет, он не совсем уж торчок, балуется просто, он сказал — на наркоту не похоже.

Джордж действительно, хоть и поглумился всласть, решительно заявил, что никакие известные ему препараты такого эффекта, какой производило зелено-сиреневое заклинание, дать не могут:

— Понимаешь, оно же отложенное. Не разовое. Приступы спонтанные, разной, как я понимаю, интенсивности: Ронни то на стену лезет, то скулит только, — нет, такого наркоман не придумает. Если только действительно случайная производная от тех… — Джордж нахмурился. — Не знаю, Гарри. Вы можете про меня что угодно думать, но что мне, приятно смотреть, как брата ломает? Но тут я пас, — он развел руками.

— Нет, тут не наркота, — теперь уже головой качал Рейс. — Просто подумай, может, ты не в ту сторону смотришь?  
— В смысле?  
— Ты зациклился на тех, кого арестовали и судили, так? А если это кто-то еще? Кто-то, кого твой паренек не увидел, кого и рыжий не засёк, посторонний такой?

Что-то в словах Джо было. Гарри, конечно, побывал в Обане, где проводилась та чертова операция, и уже не раз, но что толку: Отдел ликвидации последствий со своими Обливейтами прочесал всю улицу мелким гребнем.

— Я подумаю, спасибо, — кивнул Гарри.  
— А теперь вставай, Поттер, и пошли. Я угощаю. А то не сидели нигде триста лет уже. И чашку свою оставь: вернемся — заберем, не хватало еще проебать её в пабе.

 

*** 

Спустя хрен знает сколько вполне приятных часов Гарри обнаружил себя перед корпусом патрулей с думосбором в руках и несколькими пинтами пива внутри. Темное маггловское было вкусным, почти густым и пилось легко, только всегда оказывало на него какой-то несоразмерный указанным градусам эффект. Голова легко и приятно кружилась, наверно, он аппарировал, что было, конечно, полной хренью и еще одним нарушением правил… Плевать.

Патрули были, судя по всему, на выездах: в корпусе сидел только ночной дежурный, да в комнатенке, которую заботливый Форстер выделил Диггори, горел свет.

— Эд, — Гарри стукнул и открыл дверь. — Ты чего тут?

— Докси добиваю, — ответил Эд. — Хочу общую сеть, чтоб не по одной отлавливать.

— А, — глубокомысленно сказал Поттер. — Ты вообще как?

Эд оторвался от пергамента и посмотрел на него.

— Я-то нормально.

— Не, я тоже, — заверил его Гарри, поправил сползающие с переносицы очки и оперся о стену. И понял, что прямо сейчас идти домой не надо. Вот не надо, и всё. Иначе приключится что-нибудь не то: если одно только движение, которым он прижался к стене, вызвало совершенно неприличные воспоминания, то что он может вытворить, оказавшись с Роном в одной комнате, да при том что дети уже спят?..

— Слушай, — спросил он Эда, — а можно к тебе в гости?

Эд вздрогнул и широко открыл глаза. Что там в них можно было прочесть, Гарри не знал, его душевно и медленно развозило в тепле после ноябрьской промозглой улицы.

— Ну, перед Роном неудобно, он там с детьми, а я чего-то нажрался, — неловко добавил он.

— Если хочешь догнаться — надо купить, у меня нет ничего.

— Отлично! Давай я прямо из лавки через камин…

— Нет, у меня камин только для связи. Я тут все закончил, так что давай купим выпивку и аппарируем оттуда.

Гарри мог и пешком пойти, хоть до самого дома. Он-нашел-с-кем-поговорить.

 

***

Огневиски лег на маггловское пиво плавно и невесомо, как первый снег на мокрый тротуар. Гарри оглядывался по сторонам; насколько он понимал, до него никто из авроратских в гостях у Диггори не был. Другой вопрос, бывали ли здесь гости вообще. Они выпили сразу как вошли, потом Эд плюхнулся в кресло, а Поттер обвел комнату взглядом. Двухкомнатное жилище лучшего аналитика аврората оказалось таким же мелким, как он сам. Даже дом Рона и Гермионы, который они покупали вскладчину еще с премий за ордена Мерлина, был заточен под семью с детьми и имел два этажа, что уж говорить о безразмерной Норе и мрачной махине на Гриммо. Гарри показалось, что он попал в какой-то игрушечный, ненастоящий мир, хотя в квартире было всё, что полагалось: спальня, кухня, студия с непременным диваном, камин, аккуратно прибранный рабочий стол у окна. Два стола, уточнил для себя Гарри. Как бы Эд не выступал по поводу того, что он теоретик, место для котла и каких-то непонятных приборов, из которых Гарри опознал только астролябию, он выделил. А еще — наверно, наследством от чистокровных предков — у Эда имелся свой собственный думосбор: изящная серебряная чаша, почти до краев полная светло-серым поблескивающим туманом воспоминаний.

На письменном столе рядом с тщательно выровненными стопками пергаментов стояла фотография. Гарри сразу узнал старших Диггори и Седрика, а серьезный мальчишка, ровесник Ала, прижавшийся к брату, и был Эд. Последний, оставшийся от дружной семьи. А Седрик был первым из них, учеников, кто…

Гарри выдохнул и моргнул. Не хватало еще разрыдаться тут по пьяни и испортить парню вечер. Он был не виноват, что помнил всё так четко, словно оно было вчера. Он был не виноват в том, что Седрик дотронулся до Кубка. Он был…

Эд жадно следил за ним, напоминая кошку, караулящую мышь: немигающий внимательный взгляд только добавлял схожести.

— Давай еще? — быстро спросил Гарри. — А почему ты не пользуешься камином? Ты же к нам вроде…  
— К вам я ходил через министерские. — Эд пожал плечами. — Считай, что у меня паранойя, как у Уизли со следилками. Зато я усилил зоны аппарации по всей улице. Тут ни одной дыры, даром что улица маггловская. И в доме тоже. Хоть отсюда можно, — и он топнул по полу.

Ни хрена себе, подумал Гарри, но мысль его зацепилась за имя.

— А откуда ты знаешь про следилки?

— Так он сам меня просил. Нет, конечно, делает его брат, только нужны-то они Рону.

— Всё-то ты про нас знаешь, — удивился Гарри.

Эд усмехнулся.

— Ну, пока еще не всё.

— А зачем?

И тут Этелард Диггори, сам того не зная, нанес coup de grace, практически повторив его собственные слова:

— А у меня, кроме вас, получается, и нет никого.

И невинно улыбнулся, сказал что-то про тетку, которая живет в Борнмуте, но старая дева и не в себе давно, а больше как-то…

Гарри закусил губу, с ужасом понимая, что если откроет рот, то Эд Диггори получит столько информации… Даже не столько, сколько сможет запомнить и переварить, а насколько ему хватит сил держаться на ногах и шевелить языком. Но это было нельзя, так нельзя, что он замолчал и выпил еще.

А потом подумал о Джинни. Точнее, увидел: она улыбалась ему из-за плеча Эда, как тогда летом. И окончательно понял, зачем пришел.

Он сел на диван, по привычке пристроив бутылку и стакан рядом на полу, и спросил:

— Можно, я расскажу тебе о Джин?

Если Эд и удивился, то виду не подал, только кивнул.

И он начал рассказывать всю историю, начиная с того, как Джинни в пижаме и халатике — он до сих пор помнил, каком: светло-желтом в коричневую полоску — сбежала с лестницы в Норе и уставилась на него округлившимися глазами. И о Риддле, склонившимся над ней в подземелье, и о Дине Томасе, и обо всем, что было дальше, включая «Три метлы» во время его учебы, и как он узнал, что у них родится Джеймс, и как Джинни радовалась, что будет девочка — Лили, и как она переживала, что Ал слишком тихий, и миллион мелочей, о которых думал, что забыл навсегда, но нет — он помнил, и пил, и вываливал это внимательно слушающему Эду, лучшего слушателя ему было не найти. Лучшего свидетеля для этого… прощания. Он отпускал её — не гнал прочь, просто отпускал, зная, что даже свободной от его боли, от его зависимости — она всё равно останется рядом. За плечом. Как маггловский ангел-хранитель, который сидит на плече у каждого. Бред, конечно, но Гарри очень хотел, чтобы Джинни стала такой.

Последнее, что он помнил, — это как Эд подсовывает ему под голову подушку и накрывает пледом, а потом отодвигает стул, на который он вытягивал ноги, и поворачивается к камину.

 

***   
Рону до смерти хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить. Не попросить совета — что, блядь, можно посоветовать уроду, влюбившемуся в лучшего друга? — а просто слить всё, что накопилось. Чтобы его похлопали по плечу и сказали: «Не дрейфь, чувак, всё будет хорошо», даже если точно известно, что хорошо не будет.

Но говорить было не с кем. Одно дело, когда сразу после школы у него закрутилось с Гермионой. Нет, Гарри он ничего не говорил, почему-то не мог, но и Невилл, и Дин, и Шеймус не отказывались выслушать и поддержать, а маме вообще хватало одного его вида. А сейчас?

С однокурсниками он встречался по большим праздникам, а маме было не до него и вообще не до кого. Они с папой вернулись в Нору, и Рон с Биллом и Перси по очереди появлялись там каждый день. Иногда Рон попадал на хорошее время: папа был обычный, возился с маггловскими штуками, пил со всеми чай. Но чаще он отворачивался и уходил, бормоча о том, что все его предали и настоящей верности больше нет. 

Бывало и совсем хреново — когда он умудрялся сбегать из дому, чтобы искать Джинни.

Но дурной роновской голове было пофиг: он сидел в Норе и думал про Гарри. Кидался искать папу — тот умудрялся прорываться на волю даже сквозь чары, установленные Билли, — и всё равно думал про Гарри. Шел в ванную… тут уж, само собой, думал. Зеркало начинало радостно хихикать, едва Рон включал свет, и даже типа старалось помогать, искажая отражение так, что при некотором усилии можно было увидеть не собственную персону, а Гарри-гребаного-Поттера без ничего. И дрочить на него, конечно. Добывать думосбор и сливать туда воспоминания Рон запрещал себе гигантским усилием воли — слишком хорошо знал, как на такое подсаживаются. И изливать душу хорьку тоже. Во-первых, недолго было спалиться: проклятая тварь повторяла всё и за всеми, а во-вторых, из-за имени. «Понимаешь, Малыш Драко, я тут втрескался в Поттера»? Нет, никогда!

Не думать получалось только в двух случаях: при детях — если те уже возвращались из школы, но еще не ложились спать, и в лаборатории у Джорджа.

К Джорджу он рванул на другой же день после, так сказать, концерта в Лощине. Тот внимательно выслушал все, включая слова песни — попросил на всякий случай их записать, а потом, почесав в затылке, признался, что позаимствовал для следилок кое-какие маггловские технологии. «Так что, Ронни, эта хрень просто могла поймать маггловскую передачу по радио, сечешь?»

Рон кивнул и даже расслабился, но вовремя заметил, что Джордж вот-вот заржет. И заржал-таки, гад, а отсмеявшись, сказал, что будет разбираться. Может, чувствительность стоит понизить? Какая-нибудь телка мимо шла и пела, а Ронни надумал всякой хуйни.

Вечерний просмотр вошел в расписание как родной: после ванной и перед сном, и одновременно с заполнением расходной книги. Гарри всё равно, судя по подсчетам, тратил больше, но Рон уже давно бросил спорить. Просто покупал на свои. Да и то не сомневался, что Поттер рано или поздно его вычислит. Он и сейчас смотрел как-то странно. Само собой, Рон тоже на его месте смотрел бы странно и спиной поворачиваться опасался бы, но Гарри еще старался, чтобы получалось типа незаметно. Плохо старался, чего уж. Но действительно ли плохо, или притворялся, давал понять, что насквозь все роновы желания видит, — хер знает. Вот именно. 

Долго так продолжаться не могло. Рон ждал всякого: что не выдержит сам и сорвется, что Гарри надоест их якобы совместная жизнь и даже что Гарри вдруг все поймет и сделает что-нибудь…

Но о чем он точно не думал, так это о пьяном в сосиску Эде Диггори, который вечером — поздно вечером, когда дети уже отправились по комнатам, а Рон сидел и думал, где дракклы носят Поттера, — высунулся из камина и сообщил, что Гарри у него, что они пили и теперь ложатся спать… «А Гарри вроде бы уже спит», — добавил он, отвернувшись.

Рону был виден затылок Диггори, и рядом стоял стул, которым по этому затылку хотелось ебнуть посильнее. Но, блядь, Гарри это могло не понравиться.

— Давай его сюда, — сказал Рон.

Диггори вернул морду на место и постарался собраться с мыслями. По крайней мере, сдвинул брови.

— Камин, — проговорил он медленно, как будто идиоту объяснял, что дважды два — четыре. — Без перемещений, только для обмена информацией, — и добавил, сука: — Постоянная бдительность!

 

***

Камин погас.

Рон попятился и сел на многострадальный диван, стараясь подумать хоть о чем-нибудь, кроме звеневшего в пустой голове «Блядь, а что теперь-то?»

А ничего. Ровно ничего. Уцепился за это «нужен», как дурак, а что оно на самом деле значило, так и не отсек. Ну вот, блядь, теперь понял. 

Он свистнул: хорек подбежал и замельтешил под ногами, заверещал для разнообразия без слов. Рон поднял его, посадил на диван, выслушал особо ценное мнение о своей личной жизни — вернее, об её полном отсутствии, — и ответил в том же духе. Всё равно, пока Гарри был где-то там, думать наперед не получалось. 

Рон забрел на кухню, решил, что мясо сойдет холодное и прямо из кастрюли, и внезапно понял, что ему наплевать. Не на Поттера — на всё, что происходит.

Он сам это выбрал: быть с Гарри. В любом качестве. И ничего плохого от него не видел. Ничего такого, что простить нельзя, — не считать же всю эту муть, на которую он обижался, чем-то важным? 

Ложка заскребла по дну. Рон заморгал: он что, доел всё, что оставалось? Которым типа должен был завтра накормить детей после школы? Ну и съел. Он вдруг представил, что будет рассказывать об этом Гарри и они будут ржать вдвоем на кухне под комментарии хорька, а Эд Диггори, смазливый, умный, молодой и здоровый, утрется. 

Всё это было дохуя странно. Он отлично помнил, как с ума сходил на четвертом курсе: сначала из-за Гарри, глядя, как тот на равных разговаривает с Крамом и Седриком, кстати же, Диггори, а потом из-за Гермионы. Помнил, чего навыдумывал, когда бросил их. Да совсем недавно готов был наорать на Гермиону после возвращения. Так какого ж хрена?

«Поздравляю, Ронни, — сказал в голове голос, очень похожий на голос Джорджа. — Вот ты и вырос!»  
  
Он сел и заржал. Не война, не дети, не смерть Фреда, уход Джинни, болезни родителей. А всего лишь Гарри, оставшийся на ночь у Эда Диггори.

— Мудак, — высказался хорек, осознав, что ни куска из кастрюли ему не достанется.

— Мудак, — согласился Рон, вытирая слезу.

 

***

Утро прошло как обычно: все привыкли, что Гарри в свой выходной отсыпается и не каждый раз выходит к завтраку. В школе Кэти, дождавшись, пока дети уйдут, огорошила сообщением, что Рози, похоже, неровно дышит к новому учителю маггловедения, и не только Рози, но и Ал, и весь класс, — добавив, что отлично их понимает, и не играй она, Кэти, за другую команду...

И ошеломленно уставилась на него, когда Рона опять прошиб смех, да так, что остановиться никак не получалось. 

— Познакомишь? — спросил он без задней мысли, заслужил изумленный взгляд и двинулся к камину, всё еще посмеиваясь и прикидывая, что надо бы сразу вызвать Ханну насчет обеда. И рассказать, что сожрал мясо — ей, небось, приятно будет.

Но успел только скинуть мантию и пройти в гостиную: за спиной стукнула дверь, обыкновенная, входная, и впустила Гарри. Помятого и похмельного и вроде как виноватого.

— Привет, — неловко сказал Поттер и выдохнул в сторону, — прости, дела несколько затянулись.

— Ты это, — отозвался Рон, понимая, что вот-вот снова расхохочется, — В следующий раз заранее предупреждай, что ночуешь у Диггори. И лучше бы сам, а? Слушай, — отмахнулся он, когда Гарри начал было открывать рот для ответа, — тут Кэти мне такое сказала! Прикинь, Рози-то! Променяла тебя на учителя маггловедения!

Гарри моргнул, потом моргнул еще, потом хмыкнул:

— Не. Больше никогда. С ним пить... не так. Он тебе что-то наговорил? — До него, кажется, доходило. — Рон, честно, — ну не мог же он наврать? Я ничего, просто...

Он окончательно сбился и замолчал.

— Про что наврать? — не понял Рон. — Он сказал, что вы выпили и ложитесь спать. Ты что, не у него был?

— Бля, — краснея, проговорил Поттер. — Ну, я му... Всё, забей. Слушай, если по дому ничего не надо, можно, я замкну еще на пару часов, а?

— Надо, — Рон кивнул на камин.— Я вчера того... перестарался. Обеда нет. Как раз пошел Ханну вызывать, а тут ты. Мясо, кстати, зачетное было, хочу снова заказать. Но про учителя-то! Я прямо не знаю. Сказал Кэти, хочу посмотреть, что это за тип, так она такую рожу состроила, будто я его каминный адрес просил. Думаешь, ничего?

— Ро-о-он, — протянул Поттер, — давай я мясо, — хотя ему явно было нехорошо при одной мысли о еде, — а учителя потом? Я понял, ты запал. Заочно. Чувак дистанционно убивает взглядом. Но я щас не могу вот совсем. Правда.

Он был настолько несчастный и настолько в похмелье, что Рон сжалился.

— Иди замыкай, — великодушно разрешил он. — Но потом не расплатишься.

— Никогда, — опять моргнув, пробормотал Гарри и поплелся в свою комнату.

 

***   
Рон понял, что из года вслед за апрелем-маем, на которые приходились день рожденья близнецов и битва за Хогвартс, вычеркивается еще и декабрь, когда однажды после школы Рози оттащила его в сторону и прошептала на ухо:

— Папа, я хочу сказать секр-р-рет. Лили плачет.

— Где? — подорвался Рон. Лили он видел минут десять назад: они с Хьюго строили дом для Малыша Драко из маггловских склеивающихся кубиков, которые подарила Гермиона, и выглядели довольными жизнью.

— Не сейчас, ночью. У нас будет праздник в школе, и она плачет, что к ней мама не придет. Только это секрет! 

Что Рон понял мгновенно — Гарри об этом знать не следует. Но секреты — дело такое.

— А ты откуда знаешь? 

— Лили сказала. Папа… а наша мама? Она придет?

Рон нашарил стул и сел. 

— Обязательно придет! 

Рози посмотрела с сомнением, будто решала, доверять ему или нет, и кивнула. Мерлин драный, только проблем с детскими праздниками им не хватало! Но Рози! Которая догадалась и рассказала ему! И Лили, бедняга… Что бы там ни накосячили взрослые, дети-то заслужили все праздники, которые им полагались, и еще что-нибудь в придачу.

Рон взял Рози за руку, и они поднялись наверх, в игровую, ко всей компании.

— Господа авроры, есть задание.

За прошедший месяц Рон узнал о повадках и привычках мелкой магической швали куда больше, чем за семь лет в Хогвартсе: Хагрид, что ни говори, больше любил крупных созданий. Новые следилки оказались настоящей заразой, не хуже квиддича; Рон даже думал иногда посмотреть, что вообще известно о каких-нибудь корнуэлльских пикси, растопырниках или мурлокомлях, — и готов был спорить, что он знает больше. По крайней мере хороводы, которые устраивали по первому снегу нарлы, стоили того, чтобы на них поглазеть. И свадьбы фей — для Лили самое то.

— Наблюдение за волшебными тварями, — сказал Рон, выволакивая свой котел на середину комнаты. — У них сейчас тоже праздники. Но одно условие — этого еще никто никогда не видел! 

Хьюго уставился на него, как на самого Мерлина. Лили смотрела недоверчиво, но едва Рон взмахнул палочкой, настраивая котел на следилку номер четыре, место расположения — старая яблоня, и на гладкой серебристой поверхности заплясали разряженные к празднику в пух и прах стрекофейки, застыла с раскрытым ртом.

— Круто, — сказал Джейми. — Это ты сделал?

— Нет, дядя Джордж. Я только поставил.

— А на них смотреть, и всё? — спросил Ал. — Не ловить?

— Ну, — сказал Рон, которого вдруг осенило, — если бы вы вели журнал наблюдений, как настоящие авроры, было бы здорово. И… — он не договорил, потому что Лили, рванувшись к котлу и тыча в него пальцем, закричала:

— Платье! Хочу такое платье!

 

*** 

Рон промаялся ночь, прикидывая, к кому сунуться с этим платьем, думал про Мэйси, про Ханну и только к утру вдруг допер, идиот, что далеко ходить не нужно. Гермиона появлялась из камина почти каждый вечер; если дети еще не спали — заходила, если засиживалась в Министерстве — просто спрашивала, всё ли в порядке, передавала что-нибудь вроде коржиков из светящейся муки, которые продавали в министерском буфете. Поглядывала на них с Гарри тем-самым-взглядом — Рону казалось, что она вот-вот начнет проверять, сделаны ли уроки на завтра. И когда он — Гарри как раз был на дежурстве — сказал ей:

— Герми, зайди, а? Очень нужно! — она удивленно подняла брови.

— Нужно?

— Да, тут дела на полчаса, не больше… Только это… у меня в спальне.

— В спальне?!

Тут он понял, что сказал, и завис.

— Рональд Уизли! Я не поняла — ты зазываешь меня в спальню?

— А… это… — забормотал он. — Если ты хочешь, то…

— Полчаса, не больше? — продолжала она безжалостно. — Ушам не верю! Целых полчаса? Ты настолько соскучился?

— Гермиона…

— В доме, где полным-полно детей?

— Гермиона! — почти взвыл он. — А раньше-то?! Тоже было полно детей!

— Сама поражаюсь, — сказала она, критически его оглядывая. — И не нужно впадать в панику, Рональд. Я пошутила. Шутка, понимаешь? Так что там у тебя?

Она исчезла, потом шагнула из камина и решительно направилась к лестнице. Рон плелся за ней. Лицо полыхало, внутри все переворачивалось, и новый возглас опять застал врасплох:

— Это что?!

— В смысле?

— Вот это всё? Ты… у тебя дети! И ты живешь в этой помойке!

— Герми! Ты можешь послушать? Потом ругайся сколько влезет, но давай сначала по делу?

Она с каменным лицом выслушала речь о празднике в школе, о Лили, о платье, как у стрекофейки, и взорвалась снова, когда он показал ей котел.

—Платье? Стрекофейки?! Рон, я вообще не понимаю, что с вами происходит! Вы с Джорджем создаете магический аналог веб-камеры («И еще Диггори», — вставил Рон, но она не слушала) и используете его для каких-то глупостей, вместо того чтобы запатентовать и передать для нужд аврората. Ты вообще в курсе, что происходит с магическим миром? Это… это безответственно!

— Дети, — сказал он.

Гермиона, как ни странно, услышала и умолкла. Ненадолго.

— Имей в виду, что я с вас не слезу, пока вы не получите патент!

— Получим, — пробормотал он. — С нас патент, с тебя платье. И это… на праздник у них не планируй ничего, ладно?

Гермиона тяжко вздохнула, оглянувшись, смела со стула кучу мусора и села.

— Как я понимаю, на Рождественский прием в Министерстве вы не пойдете.

Она не спрашивала, так что Рон решил не отвечать.

— А мне, к сожалению, придется как директору Департамента. Скажешь Гарри?

Он кивнул. Гермиона еще раз окинула взглядом спальню и ушла.

 

***   
Рон честно ничего не собирался скрывать от Поттера, но в первый же после визита Гермионы свободный день увидел его только ближе к вечеру, просидев у Джорджа дольше, чем собирался. К разговорам о патенте братец отнесся как всегда, то есть сказал, что ему похуй: хотите — получайте, только отстаньте, а если что надо подписать, он подпишет, так и быть. И да, он хочет сорок процентов.

Надо было обговорить всё еще и с Диггори, но на того после случая с ночевкой Гарри вообще смотреть не хотелось, не то что вести дела. Сам Эд, кажется, тоже это понял, по крайней мере, не появлялся на Гриммо уже недели три. Придет — можно и рассказать, решил Рон и занялся наконец следилками, которые Джордж всё еще доводил до ума.

Дети развлекались как обычно: Джейми мёл все подряд, Ал копался в тарелке, Рози тосковала над тыквенной кашей. Младшие под надзором Рона справлялись со своими порциями.

Гарри отсутствовал. То есть за столом-то он сидел, но когда кто-то из детей к нему обращался, просто заставлял себя вникать и отвечать. Рон его не трогал, только представлял, как фигово всем будет в Рождество. Гарри наверняка запрется у себя, и хрен кого поздравишь при таком раскладе, потому что дети захотят лечь попозже. Надо бы хоть бутылку припрятать, подумал он, — и тут раздался треск и посреди кухни возник домовой эльф. 

Рон сам не понял, как успел выпрыгнуть из-за стола и выхватить палочку и как рядом в такой же позиции застыл Гарри. Эльф — чистенький, с серебряными кольцами в торчащих ушах и зеленой безрукавке — моргал на них своими глазищами и прикрывался свертком ровно с него величиной, который держал в руках.

— Гарри Поттер, сэр, Рональд Уизли, сэр, — раздался из-за свертка пискливый голосок, — не должны бояться Ларри. Ларри послала миссис Гермиона, отнести платья для маленьких мисс. И убрать в спальне Рональда Уизли, сэра!

— Убрать что?

Рон покосился на Гарри, но тот уже накладывал и на эльфа, и на сверток распознающие чары.

— Платья! — взвизгнул эльф. — Они испортятся!

— Платье? — подала голос Лили. — Как у стрекофейки, да? Это мне?

— Да, мисс, платье для вас и второе для другой мисс.

Рон вовремя крутнулся, раскинул руки и поймал обеих, не то эльфа смело бы ураганом.

— Папа! — вопила Рози. — Там мое платье! Для праздника!

— И мое! — кричала Лили. — Мое стрекофейское платье!

— Стоп. — Гарри говорил вроде тихо, но все разом заткнулись. — Ларри, да? Еще раз про уборку, пожалуйста!

— Гарри, я всё объясню, — пробормотал Рон, оглядываясь в поисках спасения.

Но спасения не было.

 

***

Детский праздник удался на славу: платья стрекофеек, все-таки розовое для Рози и почти белое, с нежным желтоватым отливом, как у лилии, для Лили, произвели в школе настоящий фурор. Совсем свалить с дежурства Гарри не мог, но Форстер и Клемм, покивав, отпустили его на три часа. Днем патрульных хватало, а вызовы обычно начинались с наступлением сумерек, словно бесконечная зимняя ночь подавала мелким тварям сигнал: валяйте, можно. Школьный сбор назначили на полдень, так что вернуться к наступающей темноте он успевал, даже если бы ехал на маггловском такси. Единственное, что Гарри смущало, — не совсем уместная, на его взгляд, аврорская форма, но мальчишки вроде поглядывали на него с гордостью, и даже Бенер, тот самый друг Престона, подмигнул, понимая расклад.

Гермиона тоже выглядела вполне себе официально, хотя отпросилась из Министерства на целый день; праздник планировали продолжить у Фортескью, захватив с собой Мэйси. Гарри с утра успел всунуть ей деньги, после Франции мисс Кэттермоул больше не чинилась, осознав, что няню пятерых детей с непредсказуемыми желаниями всегда имеет смысл подстраховать материально. Даже Рон в каком-то невыразимом пиджаке и джинсах тоже был чопорен донельзя — не из-за внешнего вида, а потому что они с Гермионой находились в стадии тлеющего конфликта.

Враждующие стороны обменивались непонятными детям язвительными замечаниями (надо признать, у Гермионы это получалось куда лучше), лучезарно улыбались (тут отличался Рон, его можно было хоть сейчас отправлять сниматься в рекламе стоматологического кабинета тестя) — словом, всячески демонстрировали недовольство друг другом.

Это выглядело… настолько по-старому, что даже казалось милым.

Причиной ссоры, конечно, был домовик, присланный «миссис Гермионой». Собственно, в этой истории только его и было жалко: бедный Ларри попал между двух, нет, трех огней. Хотя Гарри ему и слова лишнего не сказал, но домовые эльфы дураками отродясь не были, и Ларри понял, что, рассказывая про порученную уборку у «мистера Рональда», сдает с потрохами и хозяйку, отправившую его на Гриммо с невыполнимой миссией, и мужа хозяйки, который вот совсем-совсем не может обходиться без домовика.

— Что, прямо совсем-совсем? — уточнил Гарри, стараясь не смотреть на алого, как гриффиндорский флаг, Рона. Рыжее добавляло сходства с факультетскими цветами: просто лев зимой, в натуре.

— Совсем-совсем, — огрызнулся Рон. — Ты вроде тоже предлагал?

— Ну я-то, наивный, хотел всё сам, а Гермиона, как всегда, рациональна... — Гарри прятал улыбку, дети и домовик поворачивали головы то к одному, то к другому, словно следили за партией в плюй-камни. 

Рон выразительно посмотрел на мелких, потом — на Гарри, но это было очередной ошибкой.

— Да, кстати, дети! — продолжил Поттер. — Если в ваших комнатах будет беспорядок, тетя Гермиона всегда будет присылать вам домовиков.

Бедный Ларри в ужасе прикрыл глаза ушами.

— С красивыми платьями! — вдруг добавила Рози. — Пусть присылает!

— Вот! — Рон подхватил её на руки, подбросил. — Правильно, принцесса! Если без платьев — зачем нам такие домовики?

— Спасибо, Ларри, — подвел итог дискуссии Поттер, — платья мы забираем, а вот от твоих услуг отказываемся. Мистер Рональд сам уберется в своей комнате…

— Что ты как Макгоннагалл, бля, — еле слышно прошипел Рон.

— …А миссис Уизли передай, что мы справимся. И благодарность за платья, конечно.

— Милый эльф, — вдруг вступила Лили, явно изображая какую-то повелительницу пони, — а можно, я дам тебе печенья?

Ларри сглотнул слезу и согласился.

 

***

Гарри дождался, пока Рон уведет детей на ежевечерний сеанс к следилкам: нечисть, как ни странно, оказалась даже полезной — старшие почти позабыли про проклятых пони, под которых они прожили этот год, и только Лили оставалась верна Рэйнбоу Дэш.

Дождался и вызвал Гермиону по каминной сети. Она появилась в зеленом пламени, такая спокойная и довольная жизнью, что Гарри усомнился было на минуту, но решил все-таки прояснить ситуацию:

— Герми, ну зачем присылать домовика? Мы сами…

— Скорее, это я должна задать тебе вопрос, — оборвала она его неуверенное выступление. — Ты вообще за ним не следишь, что ли?

— За кем? — оторопел Гарри.

— За Роном, конечно! Это, вообще-то твой дом и... — она странно замялась, — твой друг. Тебя что, всё устраивает?

— Ну… в целом, да.

Гарри старался выражаться как можно осторожнее; диалог стремительно начинал напоминать поход за философским камнем и комнаты с препятствиями. Он и забыл, что наезжать на Гермиону — занятие практически бесперспективное, больше того, опасное.

Но она, кажется, сама испугалась — не произнесенного даже, а, видимо, ею там, у себя, подуманного. Прикусила губу:

— Я всегда следила за ним. Да, мы ссорились иногда. Именно из-за беспорядка. Но он старался… соответствовать. Гарри, если он… — Гермиона опять замолчала. — Короче, теперь твоя очередь.

— Очередь чего? — почти шепотом спросил он, окончательно обалдев от невнятных реплик.

Но Гермиона уже собралась с мыслями:

— Следить. И убираться. — Усмехнулась, добавила: — А ты что подумал?

И отошла от камина.

 

***

Уборкой все-таки пришлось заняться. Рон дотянул почти до Йоля и тянул бы и дольше, до Рождества, если бы не вбитое с детства: Йоль чистоту любит. Он даже принес полено, но зажечь огонь решил позже, к ночи.

Детей отпустили на каникулы; Невилл и Ханна пригласили их посмотреть на Хогвартскую елку, Рон самолично помог Мэйси переправить всех в школу и побрел в спальню разгребать завалы.

Лили и Рози еще с утра потребовали, чтобы играло колдорадио: «Чтобы праздник». И когда услышал очередную песню, решил сначала, что забыл выключить, хотя и собирался. Но уж больно непраздничная была песня.

«Где рыцарь Ланселот, не жди ответа, — пел чистый высокий голос, — ведь он сумел найти приют последний в семи озерах, где Артур с Джиневрой спят вечным сном, но более ни слова…»

Он подивился выбору репертуара — и вдруг понял, что радио здесь ни при чем. Сработала следилка. Номер девять, дом, второй этаж, детская. Он будто проснулся. Подхватил палочку, отчаянно жалея, что за мантией-невидимкой не успеет. Песня длилась, голос выводил что-то про монахов, обходящих кругом высокую башню. Рон не дослушал. Представил комнату без одной стены, обломки детской кроватки в углу, разбитое окно — и аппарировал.

Звук точно висел в воздухе. Будто бы та, что пела, вышла отсюда долю секунды назад и была быстрее этого звука, не поспевшего за ней.

— Хоменум Ревеллио!

Рон уже знал, что толку не будет, но удержаться не смог. «Сейчас бы кого-нибудь посильнее, — подумал он, сбегая вниз, — чарами всё накрыть, вот тогда бы посмотрели». Вылетел на крыльцо — в пяти шагах качнулась ветка, будто ее задел кто-то… невидимый, да. В мантии, как у Гарри, — но кому как не Рону было знать, что второй такой не существует.

— Выходи! — заорал он. — Я знаю, ты здесь! Выходи!

С дерева вспорхнула птица, по жухлой траве прошел порыв ветра, просвистел в голых ветках. Он еще раз обошел стену, даже постучал костяшками пальцев. Где-то там, за этой стеной, была Джинни: склонялась над вышиваньем, вставала навстречу королю, протягивала ему руку… ничего не помнила.

«Лили плачет».

Он подобрал обломок толстой ветки, уложил на стене и поджег, зачаровав огонь, чтобы горел тише. Хоть так.   
Почти стемнело; дети вот-вот должны были вернуться, если уже не вернулись. 

 

***   
  
Успел он вовремя: даже пирог с яблоками, который еще днем передала ему Ханна, успел достать. Детская компания вывалились из камина, и всё завертелось. Мэйси попрощалась — ни с того ни с сего объявив, что на праздники уезжает к маме, и стрельнув глазами. В другое время подействовало бы, но не сегодня, так что Рон кивнул и сказал, что поздравляет и всё такое.

Дети разбирали пакеты, которые притащили из Хогвартса, хвастались, менялись вкладышами от лягушек, что-то жевали. Нужно было передохнуть; Рон потянулся за газетой, спрятался за ней в углу дивана — и едва удержался, чтобы не выругаться.

«Рождественский прием в Министерстве почтил своим присутствием Министр Магии Кингсли Шеклболт. На колдофото: Министр беседует с директором Департамента по сотрудничеству с немагическим миром Гермионой Уизли».

Рон вгляделся: Гермиона, на своих жутких каблуках, в платье, которого считай что и не было — даже хуже того, летнего, — склонив голову, слушала Кингсли, а тот что-то говорил ей на ухо.

Стоял он вполоборота, и где там была вторая рука, даже думать не хотелось.

— Дядя Рон! — закричала Лили. — А мы будем сегодня смотреть феек?

— Нет, детка, — сказал он. — Они спать легли. На зиму. Теперь уж весной.

 

***

Гарри честно пытался следить за собой. Понимая, что на четвертый, блин десяток лет отведенной им жизни они с Роном зарулили каждый со своей неизбежной болью: кто-то чуть раньше, кто-то чуть позже. Но если роновскую он еще надеялся исправить, победить, то что делать со своей, не знал совершенно.

Личный опыт подсказывал: пройдут годы, будет легче. С одной стороны — тогда, после гибели Сириуса, у него особо не было времени убиваться, он был дурак-подросток с совершенно другим уровнем регенерации и психики, и физики. Единственным, в чем он мог дать фору тому Гарри Поттеру, было волшебство, его магическая сила. Но именно она была сейчас абсолютно бесполезна.

Рон поглядывал на него, кусал губы, но, слава богу, пока не вмешивался. Формально придраться было не к чему: Гарри, как обычно, сидел с детьми, отводил и приводил из школы, кормил, укладывал всех спать по заведенному порядку: сначала Рози и Лили, потом мальчишек. Плохо получалось только играть, но он решил вопрос просто: купил еще один дополнительный комплект железной дороги, и теперь они собирали большую городскую сеть. Тупо прикручивать миниатюрные детали он еще мог.

Рождество он отсидел, стараясь изо всех сил. Тем более что подарки под елью были вполне себе: не только детям и Мэйси, но и Сэру Кею, и даже Малышу Драко, к полному восторгу детей и ужасу несчастного хорька, но на попонке с вышивкой настояли девочки. Рон только из вредности потребовал, чтобы костюм для джарви был благородных цветов: зеленым с серебром.

— Да сколько угодно, — ответил Гарри и заказал зеленое.

Он думал, что не заснет в ночь после Рождества, так долго думал, что отрубился все-таки, а проснулся от собственного вопля, как в старые добрые времена. Через минуту в комнату ввалился Рон в одних трусах.

— Что? — спросил он, больше для проформы: всё и так было очевидно.

— Ничего, — ответил Гарри и уткнулся в подушку. Смотреть сейчас на него, внезапно до ужаса похожего на Джинни, он не мог.

— Ага, щас. Знаем мы твое ничего.

— Всё нормально, Рон. Я сейчас спущусь.

Рон взглянул еще раз, будто ждал чего-то. Не дождался — и все-таки вышел.

 

***

Через неделю он собрался с силами и прошел по Хосьер-Лэйн до госпиталя Святого Варфоломея. Магическое крыло, судя по всему, пустовало, как и год назад: окна палат были темными, только в помещении персонала неторопливо передвигались фигуры. На противоположной стороне улицы напротив главного входа были припаркованы байки, их владельцы, собравшись в круг, обсуждали что-то. Наверно, какой-нибудь приятель разбился в послепраздничном подпитии. Или так, без всякого алкоголя — гоняют же как сумасшедшие.

Худенькая рыжеволосая девушка вывернулась из объятий одного здоровяка, по-змеиному проскользнув под его рукой, подошла к мотоциклу и стала рыться в кофре. И тут Гарри вспомнил: она была в том, до-рождественском прошлом, на площади Оттери-Сент-Кэтчпоул, когда он покупал Джинни… ванильный сахар, что ли? Столько всего произошло, а девушка совершенно не изменилась: болотно-зеленые, чуть раскосые глаза, тонкие рыжие брови, вьющиеся светло-рыжие волосы — Гарри даже удивился, насколько можно быть… по-другому рыжей.

Он понял, что пялится на мотоциклистку совершенно неприлично, а на него, в свою очередь, с неприязнью посматривают байкеры, повернулся, еще раз взглянул на окно бывшей джинниной палаты — и пошел домой. Аппарировать не хотелось, дома, рядом с Роном и детьми, было совсем плохо. Он много лет учился переносить боль один, не вешать её на Джин, на друзей: все и так достаточно хлебнули в Хогвартсе и около того, и вот теперь, когда она накрывала с новой, неотвратимой, удушающей силой, не мог и не хотел перекидывать её на кого-то еще. 

 

*** 

Шестого января Гарри спустился на кухню, посмотрел на притихших, не понимающих толком, что происходит, детей, отозвал мрачного и с утра вздрюченного Рона в гостиную и тихо сказал:

— Я в Лощину. Посидишь дома, ладно?

— Один, что ли? Тебе родителей мало? Теперь будешь с Джин так же разговаривать?

— А ты откуда… — Гарри закусил губу и поморщился, словно в первый раз столкнулся с роновской паранойей и никак не мог её осмыслить и понять. — Значит, и за мной приглядывал?

Рон открыл было рот — тогда-то, на Хеллоуин всё получилось случайно, но теперь пойди докажи, — но Поттер не дал ему даже начать:

— Я пойду один.

— Ну да. А мне она никто? Рожей не вышел?

— Ну что ты несешь. Ладно, я вернусь и отпущу тебя. Пойдет?

Рон упрямо молчал. Вот непонятно почему, но обидно было ужасно. Злиться на Поттера он не мог, понял вдруг, что они вообще хрен знает сколько не ссорились — и не сегодня же начинать?

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Гарри, зашел на кухню, относительно вменяемо поговорил с детьми, потом, пятясь, отступил, потер лицо руками, как паутину соскребал, кивнул Рону и вышел из дома. 

 

***

Рон уже перестал считать, сколько раз так было: Гарри подпускал близко, только руку протяни, и вдруг отступал, уходил в себя. Не нарочно — просто вот такой он и был, Гарри Поттер. Что на четвертом курсе, когда Рон сначала психанул, что Гарри его кинул, а потом узнал, что был тем, кого Гарри больше всего не хватает. Что недавно, в Лощине, на могиле родителей... Но в этот раз, с годовщиной Джинни, было даже не обидно, а горько, аж в горле скребло — будто Джинни была только его, Гарри, а остальным в его горе места не нашлось. Наверно, и в самом деле так. К маме с папой Рон заходил накануне вечером, вместе с Биллом и Перси, но лучше бы не заходили. Мама плакала, папа сидел, уставившись в стену. Когда он уходил, мама вдруг схватила его за руку, сжала так, что стало больно:

— Ронни, пожалуйста! Скажи ему… Гарри… мы так скучаем! Пожалуйста, хоть посмотреть на них!

Но вечером он промолчал, а наутро понял, что смысла нет. Что Гарри не согласится.

 

***   
Рону казалось, что всё повторяется: точно так же он уходил летом, после того как Гарри его отшил. Лучше сейчас было или хуже, он не знал. Наверно, хуже — из-за темноты и погоды.  

Днем, при детях, они делали вид, что все нормально. Но стоило Гарри приступить к ежевечернему ритуалу укладывания, Рон поднимался, бросал: 

— Я скоро, — и выходил из дома.

Послерождественский и еще новогодний Лондон сверкал и переливался, огни отражались в Темзе, толпы людей слонялись взад-вперед, а от «Джингл беллс» так просто зубы болели. Пустынная площадь Гриммо и соседние улицы в этом блядском цирке казались просто спасением. Рон исходил их вдоль и поперек — и, привычно глядя под ноги, брел домой, когда сзади послышались шаги.

Он успел выхватить палочку, но что-то ударило его в спину и повалило наземь. Он попробовал вскочить, но сразу несколько рук ткнули его лицом в асфальт, кто-то прыгнул на спину, коленом упираясь в позвоночник, а еще один — сколько их было-то? — наступил на пальцы, державшие палочку. 

— Что, волшебник, допрыгался?

Он все-таки смог посмотреть краем глаза и увидел, как нога в остроносом черном сапоге со шпорой отшвыривает палочку и пропихивает сквозь решетку в канаву. А, блядь!

Рон рванулся, скинул одного, но на него навалились остальные: окованные железом носы били по спине, по голове: он все-таки высвободил ноги, свернулся в комок, но им, похоже, так и нужно было. Его перебрасывали, пинали от одного к другому, как… как квоффл. Били с оттяжкой, не торопясь, и злиться начали, только когда он умудрился вцепиться в кого-то, рвануть. Дальше он не мог уже ничего — прикрывал руками голову и понимал, что вот сейчас сорвется в очередной приступ, и тогда...

— Хватит.

Голос, высокий и чистый, прозвучал прямо над ним. В голове мутилось, Рон попытался приподняться, взглянуть — и не смог. Глаза, похоже, заплыли, он еле различал огни наверху.

— Ты всё понял, рыцарь? Не тревожь нас, пока не настал срок. Тебя позовут.

Он прищурился, фокусируя взгляд, и разглядел еще пару сапог: узких и маленьких. У Рози были меньше, но совсем немного. Сапожки почти упирались ему в лицо, и вдруг один приподнялся, острый носок поддел подбородок, прошелся по щеке… бережно? Рон дернулся — сверху сейчас же вдарили по ребрам.

— Запомни, — прозвенел голос. — Не то урок придется повторить. Или ты хочешь, чтобы мы поучили других?

Тварь рассмеялась, сказала что-то еще — он не разобрал, в ушах шумело. Застучали шаги, взревел мотор, за ним второй и третий. Рона обдало вонючим дымом, и все стихло.

 

***   
Он дополз до решетки, понял, что даже палец туда не просунет. Встал, цепляясь за скамейку. Покрутил головой, но когда попробовал себя ощупать, не смог поднять правую руку. То есть смог, но до половины только. Дом номер двенадцать был всего лишь в полусотне шагов от того места, где его возили, будто сука из стены нарочно выбрала место. А нарочно и выбрала, подумал он, осторожно, чтобы не тревожить больной бок, топая к крыльцу. Блядь, а если Гарри уже уснул? Уходил же он к себе все эти дни, чтобы с ним, с Роном, не встречаться? Опять же слишком громко колотить — дети проснутся. Но тут уж из двух зол приходилось выбирать меньшее. Он остановился, переводя дух, и забарабанил в дверь.

Поттер открыл дверь через пару минут — всклокоченный, в одних джинсах и босиком. Охнул и потянул на себя, так что Рон просто ввалился в дом.

— Палочку забери, — прохрипел он. — Палочку они в водосток скинули.

— В какой? — только и спросил тот.

Рон попытался махнуть правой, скривился, развернулся, как фарфоровый, убаюкивая боль, и показал левой:

— Первый же, у скамейки.

Гарри привычно и быстро оглядел площадь и как был полуголый и босой, рванул к решетке.

— Они свалили уже, — запоздало пробормотал Рон, понимая, что разбитые губы на большую громкость просто не способны.

Добрел до кухни, рухнул на стул и огляделся. Нифига не изменилось, всё убрано, на столе его обед и бутылка пива. Пиво было очень в тему. Он отвинтил крышку и выхлебал почти половину. Губы саднило, во рту, омываемый пивом, с каждым глотком качался полувыбитый зуб.

Охуеть просто погулял, Рональд Уизли.

 

***

Так Рона на памяти Гарри, то есть, считай, всю сознательную жизнь, не били никогда. Всяко бывало, особенно в начале службы, когда аврорат докорчевывал УПСов, но чтобы вот так…

И откуда они знали про палочку? И сколько их было вообще? И главный вопрос: кто, кому в голову пришло такое? Кому Рон мог помешать? Старые дела? Кто-то освободился? Но почему тогда не чарами, а руками? То есть, судя по всему, ногами?

Всё это мелькало в голове у Гарри, пока он вытаскивал палочку. Акцио подняло её до решетки, а дальше пришлось разворачивать: прутья были слишком частыми, в итоге он просто сорвал дурацкую железку Аллохоморой.

Рон уже сидел на кухне с полупустой бутылкой пива и осторожно двигал челюстью. Понять, где грязь, где синяки, где кровь, было невозможно: всё сливалось в едином художественном беспорядке.

— Давай-ка в Мунго, — решительно сказал Гарри.

— Щас, бля, — огрызнулся Рон. — Позориться. Иди на хуй, Поттер, можешь — помоги, не можешь — сам справлюсь. Пиздец, стыдобища.

Гарри сел напротив, ощущая, как отвратительно дрожат колени. Только этого им сейчас и не хватало.

Уизлевских неведомо каких разборок непонятно с кем.

— Нога? — спросил он, вытянул из-под руки Рона бутылку и в пару глотков её прикончил.

— Прикинь, молчит, сука. Хоть что-то…

Рон огляделся — Гарри понял и достал из холодильного ларя еще две бутылки.

— Давай, — он осторожно потянул с плеч Рона куртку, с которой грязь отваливалась комками. — Садись на стол, так удобнее. Я посмотрю, что там у тебя.

Гарри убрал тарелку и прибор, помог ему выпрямиться и заморгал, когда Рон охнул. Сил не было смотреть и слушать: он и не думал, что… нет, не страх, непонятно что, выворачивающее его сейчас вперед, к Рону, может так обессиливать.

 

***

— Рукав режь, блядь! — зашипел Рон. — Рука в порядке, по ребрам били! Не снимай, говорю, режь, все равно вывозился весь...

Он сидел на столе, болтал всякую чушь — и потому, что было больно, и от злости, и оттого, что на поттеровской роже было написано... будто он боялся. Испугался за него?

— Жить буду. Да тише ты!

Гарри послушал и начал просто срезать одежду заклинаниями: куртку, рубашку.

— Штаны тоже. Не надену больше...

— Поднимешься?

Рон оперся на ту руку, что была целее, и снова сел — в одних трусах.

— Давай залечивай.

Гарри подался к нему, оглядывая, так что Рон испугался даже: вдруг все-таки захочет отправить в Мунго? Но Гарри молчал. Дышал громко, а потом протянул руку и коснулся того места, где болело. Где, наверно, были сломаны ребра. Рон замер.

 

***

Он накладывал Очищающие, обводя Рона палочкой и останавливаясь на самых грязных местах, тот ежился, передергивал плечами, кривился, но молчал. Из-под исчезающей грязи являлись миру — и Поттеру — синяки и ссадины. Били его, насколько Гарри мог вспомнить боевое детство, умело и сильно. Надо было с чего-то начинать, он выдохнул и провел пальцем по разбитым губам.

— Рот открывай, — почти шепотом произнес он. Словно в голосе кто-то отключил звук.

Рон дисциплинированно открыл рот. Левый клык качался так, что Гарри просто потянул и вынул его. И замер, тупо глядя на зуб на ладони, которую протягивал Рону.

— Охуеть, — констатировал тот. — Ты, блядь, дантист. Ты чё творишь?

— Он все равно шатался, — виновато пробормотал Гарри.

Рон задвигал губами, явно нашаривая свежеобразовавшуюся дырку языком.

— Подожди, — Гарри залечил ссадины на губах. — Теперь шурши.

— Спасибо, — ехидно ответил Рон. — Разрешил.

— Ребра и рука правые?

Он только кивнул и присосался к пиву, наверно, с целью прополоскать рот: правда, побулькал и проглотил. Это был такой душераздирающий пиздец, что Гарри шмыгнул носом.

— Ты чего? — испуганно спросил Рон и дернулся: Поттер как раз залечивал ушиб на боку. Потом поднял правую руку и довольно заметил: — Точно, ребро отдавало. Ну хоть не сломали.

Синяки, наливавшиеся кровью, были какие-то странные: и полукруглые, и почти треугольные. Гарри проводил по ним пальцами, щупал, потом накладывал чары, Рон перехватил его взгляд и уточнил:

— Ботинки. Байкерские, так это называется? Чуваки на мотоциклах.

— На мотоциклах? — переспросил Гарри, и тут все виденные им мотоциклисты словно выстроились в кавалькаду и начали гудеть. Все. Начиная с позапрошлогодней уже деревенской площади.

— А девушка? — спросил он шепотом. — Девушка была?

— По ходу, была, — почему-то неохотно ответил Рон.

— Тонкая такая, рыжая? 

— Я, знаешь, только ногу и засёк. Как-то остальное разглядеть не дали. Но нога мелкая, да…

Рон вдруг замер, сжав бутылку так, что костяшки побелели.

— Блядь, я ж видел её. Здесь же и видел, год назад. Я тогда вещи детские в Нору забирал и Кея. А она с мужиком обжималась. Прямо на площади.

И тут Гарри понял, что всё, он больше не сможет. Что вот именно сейчас ему просто похуй, кто за ними следит, зачем и следит ли вообще, что если он сейчас не скажет то, что должен, — что-то опять рухнет, сломается, безвозвратно и навсегда. Вряд ли так было на самом деле. Но противостоять одновременно страху и непонятному внутри он больше не мог, вцепился Рону в плечи и потянулся ближе, чтобы смотреть в глаза. Чтобы этот придурок не смог увернуться, огрызнуться, чтобы никуда не делся, наконец.

— Ты больше не будешь ничего делать без меня, ясно? Никаких Лощин и следилок. Ничего, понял, дурак?

Рон все-таки сумел вывернуться. И даже ответить:

— Я в отставке, Поттер. И ты мне не командир. И мне не десять…

Гарри не дал ему закончить.

— Что, блядь, мне надо сделать, чтобы до тебя дошло? — и еще договаривал, но уже знал, что: — Я не могу тебя потерять. — Он почувствовал, как напряглось плечо под его пальцами, и произнес, всё так же вглядываясь Рону в лицо: — Я тебя люблю. Я тебя люблю, ты понял?

Он видел Рона какими-то частями, фрагментами: еще припухшие после заклинаний веки; и моргающий глаз с потемневшими ресницами; и чистую кожу на скуле, где затянулся порез, — на этой полоске уже просвечивала настырная веснушка; и полуоткрытый в удивлении рот. Тогда он наклонился еще немного — между их лицами и оставалась-то пара дюймов — и поцеловал.

 

***  
С Гарри творилось непонятное — по нему прямо видно было, что он чего-то себе надумал и не знает, куда это надуманное девать. 

Нет, он делал все, что полагается: осматривал, накладывал Очищающие и Заживляющие чары, расспрашивал, но был так явно не в себе, что Рон даже про тех уродов забыл. Смотрел. А потом вдруг Поттер оказался совсем близко — и не палочкой, а пальцем провел по губам, и было это похоже на что угодно, только не на лечение. 

Нужно было соглашаться на Мунго. Мысль возникла и ушла, а палец Гарри оказался у Рона во рту, и больше всего хотелось прихватить его губами и облизать, наверно, и Рон бы так и сделал, не удержался бы, если бы не гребаный зуб.

Но даже зуб уже ничего не значил. 

Вниз он старался не смотреть и надеялся только, что Гарри тоже каким-то чудом не посмотрит и не заметит. И не станет снова заговаривать про суку-из-стены. Потому что еще немного, еще что-нибудь вроде этого пальцем по губам, и Рон расклеился бы, и полез с признаниями, которые никому даром не сдались, и Гарри снова пришлось бы отвечать что-нибудь вроде того «нужен». Но Поттер что-то бормотал себе под нос и кружил вокруг стола, как… как ловец, который ждет, что вот-вот появится снитч. Как тогда, в самый первый раз, когда он поймал снитч не руками, а ртом.

Наверно, поэтому Рон и не удивился, что Гарри поцеловал его. Только так, и никак иначе. И уже хватаясь за него, цепляясь изо всех сил, понял, что перед этим услышал.

 

***

У этого поцелуя был странный вкус: пива и крови — странный, но очень возбуждающий. Рон приоткрыл губы и первым, на что гаррин язык наткнулся в его рту, была та самая дырка на месте клыка. Он испугался, но отодвинуться не смог: во-первых, Рон со всей своей немалой дурной силой тянул его к себе, во-вторых, он и не хотел куда-либо отодвигаться. Блядь, его возбуждало всё; наверно, даже хор русалок из Хогвартского озера, или дракон, вылезающий из камина, или даже… даже если бы сейчас в кухне оказались все дети, Гермиона, Мэйси, — он не смог бы оторваться. Рон закрыл глаза, промычал что-то и отклонил голову назад. Гарри замер: он что-то испортил? Что-то было не так?

Нет, всё было настолько так, наконец-то правильно, что он даже не удивился, когда услышал тихий, непохожий на ронов привычный, голос:

— Гарри. Пожалуйста. Дай я тебе дам.

Фраза была далека от совершенства. Нет, она была идеальна. Он не мог сказать ничего другого, этот Рон, которого он собирал для себя последние месяцы. На самом деле Гарри было всё равно — дать, взять, кто кого и прочее; он хотел одного: прилепиться к Рону, под ним, в нем, ну какая, нахер, разница.

Он уже ничего не думал и не соображал. Он… он просто забыл, как это бывает, он запрещал себе думать, он клял себя за блядское своё воображение, — но здесь и сейчас всё становилось какой-то другой, новой реальностью.

Они вместе, путаясь пальцами, стягивали с Рона трусы в абсолютной тишине, без всяких слов, вообще без всяких звуков, кажется. Совершенно бестолково стягивали, потому что на Роне были его дурацкие высокие ботинки, но, господи, заниматься еще ботинками… Хватило одной ноги, и Рон внаглую поставил её на стол, раскрываясь до полного, ошеломляющего и просто охуительного неприличия.

 

***

Наверно, он вёл себя как полноценная блядь, но Рон сказал, что даст, и никуда с этой точки сдвигаться не собирался. Да, возможно, это был не единственный способ переспать с Поттером (его где-то в голове даже покорежило от «переспать»), но других слов не придумывалось. Он только снова закрыл глаза и почти сразу с обрывающим всё внутри ужасом обнаружил, что одна поттеровская рука куда-то исчезла. Вторая была тут, на роновом члене, гладила, сильно прижимала к животу, так, что член до сладкого острого спазма пружинил навстречу ладони, а вот другая…

Там, на бедре, вдруг стало пусто и холодно, но тут же послышались знакомые звуки: шуршание ткани и легкий скрежет зубцов молнии — Гарри расстегивал джинсы, потом, шлепнув босой ногой по плиткам пола, переступил, звякнул оправой снятых очков, просунул руку куда-то ему за спину — за палочкой, как выяснилось.

Очередные Очищающие приятно холодили кожу и, блядь, внутри — и тут Рон окончательно понял, во что так инициативно ввязался. Его-то собственная фантазия гуляла немного не в ту сторону.

Гарри произнес: «Акцио», провел ему между ног влажными и жирными пальцами, и Рон поморщился: однако, сколько у некоторых… опыта, как выясняется.

Он так и сидел с закрытыми глазами и что уж можно было прочесть вот так по его лицу, не знал, только Поттер фыркнул, уткнулся губами ему в ухо, зашептал — получилось оглушающе громко:

— С девочками тоже можно… так.

Рон понимал, какую девочку он имел в виду, но ему не было ни плохо, ни больно, ни стыдно: они, блин, честно дошли до этого. Не по пьяни, не с чьих-то чар — сами. Потому что это было… просто. Потому что это было… нужно.

Он открыл глаза и охуел. Так охуел, что готов был кончить прямо сейчас Гарри в руку, как, блядь, сраный прыщавый пятикурсник.

Он всего лишь — логично, чо, — никогда не видел такого Поттера. Какой, нахуй, зеленый взгляд? Глаза у него были совсем черными от расширившихся зрачков, губы пересохли, хотя они только что, кажется, целовались; вниз Рон даже не решился посмотреть, ему хватило вида сверху.

Он откинулся назад, навзничь, на стол, в общем, обещал дать и давал.

 

***

Всё, что он понял спустя пару минут, — что зеркало, сука, наебывало, как и полагается зеркалу Блэков. Рон привык терпеть боль, уж с ногой-то это вообще было не сравнить, но в заднице жгло, распирало и вообще всё было совершенно по-другому. Сейчас ему уже хотелось только головой, остальные части тела могли лишь поддаваться поттеровскому напору. Но голова, вопреки всему, оказалась на месте: да, он не так это представлял, он вообще этого не представлял, поэтому жадно смотрел на Поттера, боясь, что это опять на один раз, что этот мудак взбрыкнет, шарахнется и бросит его снова, и надо было запомнить… Он приподнялся на локтях и сам развел ноги, так широко, как только мог, чтобы ничего не мешало видеть Гарри. Видеть и запоминать, как у него напрягается и вздрагивает живот, как каменеют мышцы рук, а еще — темные волосы на груди и от пупка к паху, и пусть это он уже знал, надо было запомнить еще раз, по-новому, лучше, потому что движения пробыли ритмичными совсем недолго и быстро превратились в хаотичные толчки. Поттер удерживал его за бедра, не давая съехать по столу, и насаживал на член.

 

***

Без очков вся картинка расплывалась и размывалась, и Гарри понимал только, что Рон чуть приподнялся, пытаясь при этом расслабиться, и что у Рона, конечно, упал, но остановиться не мог — втыкался в тесное и гладкое, нет, его просто втаскивало туда, а потом он с усилием оттягивался назад — тогда Рон морщился, но молчал, и, блядь, он трахал Рона, он входил, и выходил, и делал эти глупые прекрасные движения, и все они имели какой-то смысл, но он не мог понять, какой. Он сейчас не мог понимать. Не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того что Рон был его, совсем, целиком. Охуительный Рон, до которого пришлось идти так долго. И так быстро, так стыдно быстро, но он не мог сдержаться, никакая дрочка не могла сравниться с таким; он сжал губы, зубы, — всё, блядь, чтобы не заорать от распирающего член, нет, его целиком, физического выплеска желания, простой реализации… любви?

 

***

Гарри охнул и вздохнул, охнул-вздохнул, сжал губы, словно боялся чего-то, дернулся и прилип к нему окончательно. А потом вздернул вверх и его член выскользнул; «А жаль», — успел подумать Рон, но думать опять не вышло, потому что Поттер уже целовал его — так же жадно, как и трахал, и оторваться не мог, бормотал что-то ему в губы, в рот; тогда Рон сам оттолкнул его, чтобы перевести дух и хоть как-то вернуть голову на место, иначе бы это продолжалось до утра. Надо было сказать что-нибудь простое и реальное, потому что оттолкнутый Гарри смотрел на него, как ребенок, которому поведали, что Мерлина не существует.

— Тут дети будут завтракать.

Рон так и сидел, раздвинув ноги, в грязных ботинках с улицы, с трусами, болтающимися на щиколотке, и из него текло — прямо на стол.

— Боже, — совсем невпопад ответил Гарри и опять потянулся к его губам, и он только успел сказать перед поцелуем:

— Ага. Я за него.

 

***

Соображал Рон кое-как, но все-таки додумался зачаровать Темпус на шесть: уж двух-то часов на уборку и на то, чтобы прийти в себя, должно было хватить. Гарри, когда дежурил, обычно вставал в семь, а через час уже испарялся в направлении аврората. Дети, из-за зимней темноты — с боем и уговорами, поднимались в восемь и, зевая, ползли на кухню. Вот кухней-то и следовало заняться в первую очередь,но ничего криминального там не нашлось, кроме пары следов от его собственных грязных ботинок и не менее грязных босых ног Поттера. Всё. Как будто ничего и не было. 

Он протер пол для верности еще раз и сел за стол. Даже для овсянки было рано, кофе и сэндвич Гарри готовил себе сам. На подумать оставалось прилично времени, но ничего не думалось. Как бы он раньше ни гонял за свое, те его прогоны рядом не стояли с обычным вопросом: а дальше-то что? 

Хотел дать Поттеру? Дал. Хотел трахнуть Поттера? Трахнул, ага. У Рона в голове напротив пунктов воображаемого списка сами собой выстраивались галочки и издевательски помахивали крыльями, и кроме этих самых крыльев и бессвязных и беззвучных воплей «Я! С Гарри! Он меня! Я его!» никаких умных мыслей не приходило. Ну, может, еще одна: он, взрослый вроде мужик, и не подозревал, что со стыда может так встать. 

Рон поерзал на стуле. В ванную? Да он сдохнет, едва дверь откроет! Как-то у них во второй раз само получилось там, около его спальни в ванной со старым зеркалом, в которое Гарри моментально ткнул палочкой, потом еще и Силенцио добавил и спросил шепотом:

—Ты что, с ним разговаривал?

Рон кивнул: признаваться, что едва не поддался на уговоры зеркала, что в запотевшем стекле старался увидеть Гарри, пока дрочил, он не собирался. Но ведь блэковская хреновина была права: ванная была, голый Поттер тоже. И сам он, Рон, со стояком, от которого можно лопнуть. Пока они целовались прямо под душем, он терпел сколько мог, но когда Гарри, всё так же не отрываясь, прижимаясь, стал сползать куда-то вниз, явно собираясь встать на колени и отсосать, Рон не выдержал, подхватил его за мокрое скользкое плечо и развернул лицом в стену. 

Мерзкий крем с запахом ромашки, хрен знает когда забытый ночевавшей здесь опять же хрен знает когда Гермионой, густой и жирный, лип к пальцам, но всяко был лучше, чем ничего. И слава Мерлину, что Рон вообще про него вспомнил. 

Гарри молчал, пока Рон его хватал и тискал, позволял давить на спину и прогибался, совершенно по-блядски оттопыривал задницу, вздрагивал и только раз выдохнул длинное тихое «м-м-м», когда Рон вставил. «М-м-м» у него получилось такое, что Рон чуть не передумал нафиг. Правда, можно же и по-другому… Но Поттер вдруг хмыкнул, уперся в стену и сам толкнулся ему навстречу. Сколько Рон себе их с Гарри ни представлял, сколько ни извращался, на самом деле оказалось не то и не так, не сравнить даже. Какое там сравнивать: Рон просто получал свой приход за всё. За безумный год, за несчастную свою голову, в которой сейчас отчаянно боролись два желания: кончить сразу и не кончать вообще, трахать Гарри вот так до конца времен. Он не думал, что доказывал свою любовь всё это время, как мог, как умел. Ему почему-то казалось, что может это показать вот только сейчас и только вот так.

 

***

Он погладил столешницу: хорошо, что из мебели умели говорить только зеркала. И тут стол, словно отвечая на его мысли, сказал:

— Привет. 

Рон моргнул, но это был не стол. Это был Поттер, стоящий в дверях. Он вообще его не услышал, отлично, блядь, ему еще с детьми целый день сидеть. Хорош папаша. 

Гарри обошел его по какой-то странной дуге. Также тупо посмотрел на стол и выдал:

— Половина седьмого.

— Ты чего рано?

Поттер присел перед ним на корточки, глянул снизу вверх сквозь очки так, что у Рона отшибло те мозги, которые еще оставались.

— Полчаса. Можно успеть кучу всего. 

И он опять пропал. Готовился, что-то там собирался говорить про работу, про детей, про то, как жить дальше? Ага, стоило Гарри на него глянуть и сказать пару слов, как Рон съехал к нему на пол со стула и пробормотал, обмирая и неловко поворачиваясь — в штанах стало тесно: 

— Что, прямо здесь?

 

***  
За две следующие недели Рон Уизли узнал о семейной жизни Гарри Поттера больше, чем за прошедшие десять лет. Нет, он мог догадываться или там замечать что-то, но вот так, изнутри наблюдал только сейчас. То есть не наблюдал, а принимал участие, на каждом шагу хренея оттого, что у него всё и всегда было совсем не так, а еще больше — что теперь всё можно. Что Гарри не просто соглашался, а сам хотел. Что на каждый раз, когда он, Рон, распустит руки, найдется такой же, когда Гарри начнет первым.  
  
Да за одну возможность в любой момент притиснуть Поттера где-нибудь в углу или завалиться рядом на кровать он готов был простить суке-из-стены всё, что она с ним сделала. Только с ним, само собой. Пару раз ему приходило в голову, что если бы эта тварь не натравила на него своих мудил, ничего бы особо не изменилось. Ну случилось бы в другой день, неделей позже. Месяцем даже. Но надолго эта мысль не задерживалась — хоть ты тресни, не верилось, что Гарри из всех выбрал именно его. Не спрашивать же, за что и почему? Вот про девку эту, наверно, поговорить стоило, но тогда пришлось бы признаваться во всем, с самого начала. Хрен бы он скрыл что-то от Гарри, даже если бы захотел. И дело было не в том, что он врал или там умалчивал, а в признании в принципе. Со словами у Рона всегда было погано, он и Гермионе, как ни старался, не смог сказать всего, что чувствовал. И всего, чего она заслуживала, конечно. Может, поэтому у них и было так… спокойно. И он не сомневался, что по-другому и быть не может.

 

***  
Про то, что на Рона напали, они ей так и не рассказали, предупредили только, что в округе завелась банда байкеров и на Гриммо лучше ходить через камин. И детей водить, если что. Гермиона пожала плечами, напомнила про палочку, но обещать обещала, когда они насели вдвоем.  
  
— Что-то вы темните, — сказала она, разглядывая их по очереди. Рону жутко хотелось проверить, всё ли в порядке: конечно, синяки и засосы они залечивали, но могли же и пропустить. И задница подозрительно заныла — он с трудом удержался, чтобы не заерзать.   
  
— Но про банду байкеров — такого вам не придумать. В полицию не заявляли? В маггловскую? Может, мне стоит…  
  
Они заговорили наперебой, но тут в комнату влетели Лили и Хьюго, у них в ногах путался Малыш Драко, который, оказывается, только что выучил новое слово: «гамадлил»!  
  
— Не гамадлил, а гамадрил! Мама, а что оно значит?  
  
Гермиона покраснела и пустилась в объяснения.

 

***  
  
…С Гарри спокойствием не пахло с самого начала, а уж теперь тем более. Поттер повторял, что любит, с того первого раза, как сказал бы, например: «Сегодня плохая погода». А у Рона язык примерзал к небу. Он открывал рот, выдавливал невнятное и затыкался, и удивлялся, как еще Гарри не обижается и не посылает его. Но Гарри действительно не обижался.  
  
Он подходил и мимоходом прихватывал за задницу, или просто проводил пальцами по шее, или даже дергал за ухо — этого хватало. И Поттер, сволочь, видел его насквозь: смотрел, усмехаясь, или подмигивал, или показывал глазами наверх, на спальню. Уводил за руку. Вставал на колени, отсасывал, или переворачивал Рона мордой в подушку и дергал за бедра, и сжимал яйца до сладких судорог. Не говоря уже о главном. Когда Рон первый раз под ним кончил, то полчаса не мог прийти в себя, а потом спросил, как идиот, почему он раньше про такое не знал. Гарри понял: не ответил и не засмеялся, а просто обнял и затих, дыша в плечо, и недовольно заворчал, едва Рон засобирался к себе.   
  
Для детей — это Рон знал твердо — всё должно было остаться как раньше. Он даже шипел сначала что-то насчет «не при них, дебил», но Гарри улыбался и проводил языком по нижней губе, и Рон пропадал. Дождаться не мог, пока они наконец-то не закроют за собой дверь. Когда он в первый раз пришел к Гарри в спальню и устроил то, что называл «Уизлиподготовкой ко сну», тот вытаращился так, что шире некуда, а потом, когда Рон закончил с проверкой детских и перешел к Запирающим на двери их комнаты, заржал. Голый Поттер, который валялся поперек кровати и ржал, сволочь, выглядел так, что Рон не договорил и кинулся на него, на ходу срывая трусы, и не останавливался до тех пор, пока тот не перестал смеяться и не начал стонать. И потом, в общем, тоже не останавливался.  
  
Когда они расцепились, Гарри спихнул его локтем и спросил:  
  
— Слушай, ты каждый вечер так? Зачем?  
  
— Затем. Нельзя, чтобы дети видели. По себе знаю. Попал как-то лет в десять на папу и маму, они спальню не запирали, перепугался, ничего не понял. Еще у близнецов спросил, идиот. Обеспечил себе кошмаров, в общем. Нехрен.

 

***

Новообразовавшая, вроде и неожиданная, а на самом деле —правильная и полноценная (звучало дебильно, но факт оставался фактом) семейная жизнь проявлялась тоже непредсказуемо. Ладно бы дома — дома всё было объяснимо: рядом ходил, сидел, разговаривал, дышал живой соблазн, о котором Гарри еще пару лет назад и подумать не мог, что это может стать соблазном. Рон всегда был лучшим другом, классным чуваком, который всегда рядом, их с Гермионой брак стал логичным продолжением школьного романа, и, казалось, в роновской жизни всё пригнано намертво, без трещинки и без зазора. Дальше в своих рассуждениях Гарри старался не забредать. Насколько всё у них было нехорошо до Лощины, он не знал. Насколько быстро начало разваливаться — видел, но особого внимания тогда не обратил, не до того было. Но сейчас оказалось «до того», и он пару раз пытался поинтересоваться у Рона, собирается ли тот хоть что-нибудь объяснить Гермионе, получал в ответ бодрое «конечно», но дальше объявленного согласия дело не шло. Всё вместе выглядело как-то нехорошо, нескладно, нечестно и потихоньку, как подмешанное в воду ядовитое зелье, отравляло прекрасное настоящее. Гарри мог сколько угодно убеждать себя, что лезть вперед не стоит, что это — дело двоих, но он-то оказался тем самым третьим… И поэтому, когда Гермиона возникла на пороге кабинета Форстера, а потом заглянула в комнату дежурных со стопкой пергаментов и маггловских файлов в руках, он не выдержал.

Вывел её на крыльцо, перевел через улицу к дому напротив. Февральский ветер, разгонявшийся на узкой Крейгс-Корт как Хогвартс-экспресс по равнине, трепал выбивающиеся из её прически пряди и раздувал подол мантии, Гермиона ежилась и хмурилась. Гарри обнял её, закрывая от ветра, а на самом деле — боясь посмотреть в лицо, и шепотом сказал в покрасневшее от холода ухо:

— Мы с Роном… я с Роном…

Сейчас он понимал Рона как никогда. Можно было сколько угодно планировать разговор, но объявить молодой женщине, единственной своей подруге, что спишь с её мужем… Это оказалось сложно. Мягко говоря.

Гермиона отстранилась, вывернулась, посмотрела на него, красного и оробевшего, внимательно:

— Ты хочешь сказать, Поттер?..

Гарри решил, что нашел самую честную и самую универсальную формулировку, взглянул в её темные внимательные глаза и выговорил:

— Я его люблю. И мы спим. Да, — для уверенности добавил он.

— Насколько я знаю Рональда, вы не спите. Вы трахаетесь, — ледяным, под стать ветру, голосом уточнила Гермиона. — Чары на детских, тройные чары на спальне, он вздрагивает и оборачивается на каждый шум. Так?

Гарри оторопел. Он ожидал какой угодно реакции: слез, обвинений, ругательств, но не этого холодного… опускания всего.

— Надеюсь, у него не…

— Герми! — взвыл Поттер, пока она не испортила всё окончательно.

— …Не падает, если кто-то спускает воду в туалете, — безжалостно закончила Гермиона. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что давно не представляю для вас никакого интереса, но, кажется, вы в своем стремлении защитить меня от неприятной информации перешли все мыслимые границы.

— Ты о чем?

— Почему именно сейчас? — продолжила она, явно имея в виду что-то свое. — День Святого Валентина в действии? Розовые сердца и плюшевые зайцы? Полгода вас это не напрягало…

— Какие полгода, Герми? — Гарри уже совсем ничего не понимал. Он не собирался вываливать ей всё, но… — Три недели прошло. Помнишь, мы говорили про байкеров?

— А, теперь это называется «банда байкеров»? И кто же из вас мотоцикл?

— Да о чем ты?

— О том, Поттер, что он еще летом собирался уйти к тебе! Когда мы вернулись из Франции, и эта ревнивая скотина вообразила себе невесть что! Ты хочешь сказать, он решил это просто так?! Чисто поржать, как любит выражаться обожаемый нами Рональд?!

— Но летом ничего… — растерянно пробормотал он, имея в виду, что ничего из теперешнего, ежеминутного, ежесекудного не было.

Как ни странно, Гермиона поверила. Свела брови, поморщилась, прикидывая что-то.

— Это значит только то, что он изменил мне раньше, — тихо сказала она. — В голове. В сердце. Что ты еще хочешь мне сказать, Гарри Поттер?

— Прости, — выговорил Гарри. А что еще он мог сказать?

Гермиона отвернулась и, с трудом удерживая рвущиеся из рук пергаменты и папки, пошла обратно к крыльцу.

— Герми, — жалобно позвал Гарри.

Она на ходу, не поворачиваясь, покачала головой и исчезла за дверью. Взамен высунулся Эд и позвал:

— Поттер, вызов!

 

***

Поговорить с Гермионой Рон собирался каждый день — честно собирался, но все что-то мешало: то она не заходила, а только разговаривала с детьми через камин, то сразу после того, как дети ложились, кивала ему и уносилась куда-то на своих каблучищах, то… То он откладывал.  
  
Гарри, кажется, уже перестал спрашивать, и вот эта его безнадега почему-то ударяла больнее всего. Хуже было только видеть Гермиону, которая вела себя как обычно, приносила детям карамельно-кремовый пирог из министерского буфета и передавала приветы от дяди Кинга.  
  
Когда вместе с приветом мелкие получили пакет каких-то невероятных сладостей, Рон решился. Вернее, решался он весь вечер, пока она читала вслух «Затерянный мир» и потом сидела рядом за столом. Рон махал палочкой, раскладывая еду по тарелкам, объяснял, почему опять брокколи и почему вместо них нельзя конфеты дяди Кинга.  
  
— Не вижу ничего страшного, — вдруг заметила Гермиона. — Это просто овощи, пусть и сушеные, и они гораздо полезнее кислых червяков от Джорджа.  
  
— Ур-р-ра! — заорал Джейми, главный по конфетам.  
  
— Кингсли не пошлет детям ничего вредного, — добавила она. — Разумеется, он, прежде чем принести их, поставил меня в известность об их составе. В общем, неудивительно, с его-то опытом и тактом.  
Рон уставился на нее. После того разговора летом имя Кингсли в доме упоминалось только в связи с текущей политикой. С чего Гермиону сейчас-то занесло? И вдруг понял, с чего. Вернее, с чего могло.  
Дети развлекались с подарком дяди Кинга, Гермиона сто раз пообещала, что передаст их спасибо. Брокколи была забыта, чего уж. Когда пришло время расходиться по спальням, Гермиона решительно пошла к лестнице: она укладывала девочек, если оставалась.   
  
— Нет, у дяди Кинга нет детей, — услышал Рон, поднимаясь следом. — Но он их очень любит. Ты же сама знаешь, Рози, как с ним интересно и сколько он знает всего… Рон? — вдруг обернулась она. — Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? Нога в порядке? Показалось, что хромаешь… Хотя у тебя же правая!  
  
Ждать внизу пришлось долго. Уже и полчаса Ала закончились, и остальные двое утихомирились, хоть Рону и пришлось пообещать Хьюго яйцо динозавра, если их будут продавать на Косой аллее, а Гермиона все не шла.  
  
— Ну? — услышал он и понял, что опять отключился, вспоминая, как они с Гарри вчера в это самое время уже остались одни и…  
— Гермиона, — сказал он быстро, боясь передумать. — Я… я мы с Гарри вместе. Совсем.

— Какая прелесть, — как-то совсем неожиданно отреагировала она. — Вы что, сговорились? У вас ультралегилименция? Или проще, камином?

— В смысле, сговорились? Про что? Каким камином? А-а-а... — голос вдруг пропал. — Он тебе сказал? Да?

— Да, Рональд. Он мне сказал. И именно сегодня. И что особенно характерно, даже в этой нелепейшей ситуации Гарри всё равно успел раньше тебя!   
  
Гермиона встала перед ним и осмотрела, сверху вниз — оценивающе. Словно удивлялась: то ли тому, что Рон все-таки решился и признался, то ли тому, как она могла столько лет...

— Герми, — он тоже встал: не сидеть же и не смотреть снизу вверх? — Герми, я виноват. Прости.

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать ни наши, ни ваши отношения, Рон, — устало сказала Гермиона. — Если бы ты хоть немного смотрел по сторонам, а не в одну сторону, то сообразил бы, что твое дурацкое поведение, начиная с лета, давало простор любому воображению. Даже моему. Но ты не умеешь смотреть по сторонам. Ты фиксируешься на одном, максимум двух направлениях. На большее тебя почему-то не хватает. Когда-то это были я и работа, потом — я и дети, потом — опять работа и дети, а потом всё пошло кувырком. Не из-за Джинни, нет, — она не дала ему даже слово вставить. — Из-за твоего ранения. Ты потерял себя раньше, чем потерял сестру. Что ж, может быть, Гарри тебя соберет. Я собирать устала. Прости, Ронни, я не буду тебе помогать. Ты мне стал неинтересен. 

Она поднялась на цыпочки и с такой отвратительной жалостью погладила его щеке, что Рон чуть не отшатнулся. Но все-таки выдержал. И даже кивнул. Когда-то, еще в аврорате, он случайно услышал: кто-то рассказывал, что провинился перед женой в особо крупных размерах, чуть ли не про день свадьбы забыл.

«И тогда я трансфигурировал себя в коврик, — говорил незнакомый аврор, — просочился под дверь и позволил вытирать об меня ноги, пока ей не надоело».

«Мужик», — отозвался его собеседник.

Рон тогда только сплюнул: ни хрена себе! Где здесь мужик? Но сейчас он понял наконец, что имелось в виду. И готов был на всё, лишь бы она простила. Потому что... потому что это же Гермиона! 

— Через неделю, — вдруг заговорила она, — мы едем на лыжах. То есть я с детьми в любом случае, а ты — как хочешь.

— А ты не против? — вырвалось у него. Ответа всё не было, и он, еще раз выдохнув, сказал:— Тоже еду.

— Ну и отлично, — спокойно согласилась она. — По крайней мере, не придется объясняться с родителями. Видишь, я тоже стала трусихой. Наверно, от тебя заразилась. 

— Неделю, — уточнил он. — Дольше Мэйси с тремя не выдержать. И это, Герми… Я не знаю, как так получилось. Честно.

— Я думала, Рон. Я… Ты даже не представляешь, сколько я об этом думала. И вот что поняла: Дамблдор был прав тогда. Мы не знали — а он знал. Или предвидел.

— Когда это тогда? — обмирая, спросил Рон. Понять, при чем тут Альбус Дамблдор, он действительно не мог.

— На Турнире. Когда отправил Гарри спасать именно тебя. Только не начинай про Крама, — она поморщилась. — Ни про кого не начинай, у тебя больше нет прав. А про Гарри… Я его люблю и надеюсь, ты не повторишь всех глупостей, которые наворотил со мной.

Она уже сделала шаг к камину, но повернулась и нанесла последний, Рону почему-то показалось, рассчитанный удар.

— Единственным плюсом в вашей… ситуации сейчас является твоя маникальная осторожность. По крайней мере, я могу быть уверена, что дети ничего не узнают. — Она скривилась, словно откусила кислое яблоко, и повторила: — Я могу быть уверена, Рональд?

И Рон беспомощно кивнул.

 

***

Утро не задалось. Гарри еще накануне сказал, что придет позже. Дети просыпались с трудом, Рози жаловалась, что болит живот и она не хочет вставать — правда, через минуту вспомнила про день святого Валентина и соскочила с кровати. Рон выдохнул, хотя идею послать валентинку учителю маггловедения все еще не одобрял.   
  
— Дядя Рон, а Кэти и Лианна? — вдруг спросил Джейми, застегивая мантию. — Кто им подарит валентинки?  
  
— Ну ты и глупый, — заявила как всегда хорошо осведомленная Рози. — Кэти пошлет Лианне, а Лианна пошлет Кэти, вот и всё!  
  
Джеймс нахмурился, переваривая новое знание, и в камин пошел безропотно.  
  
Рон только вздохнул. Мозгами Рози уродилась точно не в него — в шесть лет хрен бы он до чего-то такого додумался. И гребаный же Мерлин! Лыжи! Надо отпросить обоих в школе! И сказать Рози, чтобы не смела хвастаться! Ситуация ему не нравилась от слова совсем, но ничего придумать он не мог. Может, Гарри?.. Ему-то тоже нужно сказать?

 

***  
  
Когда он вернулся, Гарри был дома. Рон услышал, как он на кухне тоже поминает Мерлина, заглянул — и застыл на месте.  
  
Гарри сидел за столом, к нему боком. В одной руке у него был кусок пирога, того самого карамельно-кремового, вот только крем жирной желтоватой кляксой красовался на тарелке. И сукин сын Поттер, закатив глаза от удовольствия, этот крем подцеплял пальцем и отправлял в рот. И облизывал, чмокая! Рон пронаблюдал три захода, едва остановил руку, устремившуюся к ширинке, и прокашлялся. Он был тверд… да, тверд в своей решимости начать с разговора.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Привет, — отозвался Гарри, помахивая пирогом. — Гермиона принесла?  
  
Будто знал, с чего начинать.  
  
— Ага. И это… я ей сказал. Ты тоже?

— И ты? — Гарри помрачнел. — Она наверно решила, что мы издеваемся?

— Само собой, — кивнул Рон и сразу рубанул: — В общем, я ей пообещал эти их лыжи гребаные. Чтобы она типа изобразила перед родителями, что все хорошо. На неделю. Не смог просто отказаться: она такая была...

Гарри снял очки, пристроил рассыпающийся кусок обратно на тарелку и, щурясь, начал собирать пальцем крошки со стола. Помолчал, потом сказал:

— Ну и правильно. Нет, серьезно: уж она-то ни в чем не виновата. И Рози об этих лыжах все время говорит. Так что все нормально. И неделя — это же всего неделя. Вы когда собираетесь? 

  
Не слишком связный поттеровский монолог оборвался. Он встал и оказался совсем рядом с Роном, будто нескольких шагов между дверью и столом не было, а расстояния измерялись в дюймах. Дюймы, впрочем, тоже закончились мгновенно. У Поттера были сладкие и липкие губы — около ронова уха, и сладкие и липкие руки — сразу у Рона под свитером, и утренний стояк, недвусмысленно утыкающийся Рону в бедро.

И мир снова вернулся на место.  
  
Рон закрыл глаза, как-то сразу понимая, кто сейчас будет снизу, и потерся об этот стояк, запуская обе руки Гарри в волосы.  
  
Рассказ про Рози и валентинки однозначно мог подождать.

 

***

На дежурствах Гарри честно старался не тупить; получалось не очень. Когда он только вышел в патрули, старался вспомнить подзабытые навыки, следил за окружающими, ждал вопросов — был настороже, если короче. Сейчас, спустя год, он пребывал в абсолютно неподходящем для работы расслабоне. Нет, им хватало ума и времени днем, чтобы недосыпа не было; Рон всегда уходил к себе, в логово грязных носков и пивных бутылок, и Гарри нормально додавливал оставшуюся часть ночи. Без мыслей, без снов, с лучшим в мире, как он теперь понимал, снотворным — общим ощущением правильности происходящего. Но вот на дежурстве его перемыкало: он мог смотреть в исчерканную записями стену и не видеть её, выпадать из разговоров, пропуская реплики Клемма и остальных. Гарри понимал, что липкий, накрывший их сладкий дурман, называющийся реализованной влюбленностью, пройдет, на его месте появится, вырастет что-то другое, но противиться приятному анабиозу не мог. Да и не хотел.

Эд поглядывал на него и молчал. Пару раз заходил на Гриммо: сыграть с Алом в шахматы, выпить пива, поболтать, узнать про следилки. Рон сразу заявил о патенте, но для патента нужна была записанная хоть где-нибудь, кроме эдовских и джорджевых мозгов разработка, и всё подвисло; складывалось впечатление, что ни Эду Диггори, ни Джорджу Уизли деньги были особо не нужны, а стабильность магического мира беспокоила их меньше всего.

Рон почему-то разговаривал с Эдом с несвойственной ему предупредительностью. Сначала Гарри подумал всё про тот же патент, потом вспомнил уизлевскую теорию о влюбленности Диггори и просто умилился: надо же, какой гуманизм. Впрочем, в Роне его сейчас могло умилить всё, даже бардак в спальне, наверно. Нет, если честно, насчет бардака Гарри предпочитал не рисковать и таким радикальным образом силу чувств не проверять; они отлично обходились его комнатой, а ни о каком «спать вместе» в доме, полном детей, речи не было.

Поэтому когда во время очередного выезда на полтергейст что-то пошло не так, Гарри взбеленился, логично списывая странное предвкушение грядущей неприятности на собственное размягчение мозгов. Он уже держал третье заклинание, Вариаре лаборем, и привычно охреневал от силы смешивающихся, перетекающих друг в друга магий, как вдруг прозрачный вздрагивающий воздух между ним и полтергейстом заискрил, взорвался несколькими фейерверками, и нечисть не обмякла, не рухнула серой массой на пол, а с оглушающим хлопком разделилась на части. Три очень злых полтергейста уставились на них с Льюисом. Клемм схватил оторопевшего Гарри за плечо и вытащил из комнаты, одновременно накладывая чары на дверь и стены. Их должно было хватить на пару минут, не больше: полтергейсты могли просочиться через потолочные балки, через дальнюю, незащищенную стену, вернуться к аврорам и поквитаться за все унижения.

— Эд, вызывай еще две бригады! — рявкнул Клемм, сжимая палочку и огляделся, ожидая атаки.

Прочухавшийся Поттер, матерясь про себя, уже стоял рядом с ним спиной к спине, Льюис смотрел вглубь коридора, а Гарри — почти за угол, где ускользнувший с линии атаки Диггори ставил зеркало.

И тут он понял. Понял и растерянно вздохнул. Подумал, что понял, и тут же — что ошибся, это было настолько непредставимо, нелогично, как… как растроившийся полтергейст. Визг вернувшихся в дело тварей оглушил его, одного Гарри успел подхватить заклинанием, но на него тут же мутным влажным туманом обрушился следующий, залепляя ноздри, уши и стекла очков.

—Ах ты-ы-ы!.. — завопил Льюис за его спиной. И больше Поттер ничего не слышал.

 

***

О том, что случилось в рейде, рассказал Роб Бенер.   
До Рона даже сразу не дошло: он услышал вызов, знакомое «Откройте, Британский аврорат!», успел десять раз сдохнуть от ужаса, пока открывал камин, и чуть не сел, увидев ехидную рожу.

— Тебе чего?  
— Слышал, ты домохозяйкой заделался? Примерной женушкой? Так вот, женам положено сообщать, если их половина...  
— Что?!

Рон рванулся, лицо в зеленом пламени отшатнулось в сторону, но через секунду появилось снова.  
— В Мунго, под полтергейста попал, — выплюнул Бенер и исчез.

Приступ скрутил Рона ровно через две минуты. Он катался по полу и выл не от боли — от злости, оттого, что время шло, а он не мог встать и броситься туда, где должен был быть.

Одна радость — Гарри так ничего и не узнал. Пока Рон добрался до приемной, пока прорвался наверх, в палату, тот уже пришел в себя, но мог только смотреть. Клемм на соседней койке что-то объяснял, но Рон уже пристроился сбоку и, не больше секунды подумав, взял Гарри за руку.

— Херня какая-то, — пробивался сквозь бешено бьющееся сердце голос Клемма. — Уж Поттер-то на этом Вариаре собаку съел, а сегодня — смотри, замешкался. И потом: как это они стали размножаться, вот новая напасть… Да ты не бойся так-то, целитель сказал — завтра в норму придет. 

Рон оглянулся, проверяя, не врет ли: вроде не врал.

Он просидел до позднего вечера, часов в шесть заглянула Гермиона, оценив ситуацию, сказала только:

— Я на Гриммо, — кивнула и исчезла.

Рон понимал, что детей лучше уложить ему, собрался наконец, но, уходя, опять оглянулся — и налетел на Диггори. Тот выглядел виноватым: проскочил в палату бочком, кивнул и остановился в ногах кровати.

— Последний выживший из нас, — неловко пошутил Льюис. — Привет, Поняша.

Рон увидел, как Гарри слепо, без очков, прищурился на мгновение, рассматривая Эда словно в первый раз, но когда тот повернулся от Клемма к Поттеру, уже смотрел нормально, так нормально, что Рон решил: померещилось. Или Эд напортачил чего? И как при таком раскладе вообще уезжать? Какие, к херам, лыжи?

Вид у него, похоже, был такой, что Гермиона — от которой он ничего, кроме разговоров по делу и убийственных взглядов, в последнее время не видел, — вдруг подошла и потрепала по плечу, как маленького:

— Всё будет хорошо. Я узнавала у целителей, завтра Гарри уже выпишут. Еще и лучше, не будет так рваться на работу, если ты уедешь.

— Но если что...

— Вот когда будет «если что», тогда и поговорим.

Он с сомнением покачал головой.

 

***

В итоге европейские каникулы Уизли оказались очень к месту. Гарри не боялся проговориться; но любые, самые невинные, наводящие вопросы, которые всё-таки рвались у него с языка, могли подтолкнуть Рона к размышлениям и привести к непредсказуемым результатам.

Это была его маленькая персональная война, его собственное дело, то немногое, что он мог сделать для Рона — нельзя же было всерьез считать еблю, даже отличную еблю основополагающим, главным доказательством любви? Ему и раньше казалось, что именно Рону он чего-то недодает, что у Рона нет такой жены, таких денег, такой карьеры… Да, у него не было и такого прошлого, но всё, что мог, он в этом прошлом с Гарри разделил.

Гарри давно не употреблял дурацких пафосных слов не то что вслух, даже для себя. Слова обесценились давно, еще в школе, как потом в его восприятии так же обесценились, потеряли всякий смысл понятия жизни и смерти. Тогда оставалась только любовь: он цеплялся за Джинни, и Джинни, вряд ли об этом догадываясь, вытащила его, вернула смысл словам и понятиям. Он помнил, как начинал заново видеть и ощущать мир — от элементарной зеленой травы до слепящего солнечного пятна в небе; как простые движения — дышать, ходить, есть, заниматься любовью — наполнялись вкусом и содержанием, как он, ошалев, жадно впитывал всё возвращающееся, не заменявшее прошлое, а дополняющее его. Делавшее ценным? Сложившее его существование снова?

Почти такой же путь он повторил сейчас и если хотел помочь Рону, то делал это и для далекой, потерянной Джинни тоже. Потому что она была бы довольна.

 

***

 Он думал о плохом, не думать о плохом было нельзя. Слишком изобретательным оказалось зло, искалечившее Рона Уизли. Слишком иррациональным. Гарри точно так же иррационально хотелось ошибиться. И не ошибиться одновременно, потому что больше никаких вариантов у него не было. Он перебирал в памяти события двух прошедших лет и цепенел от злости. В первую очередь — на себя, самонадеянного придурка. Слепого кретина. Вечером, когда дети засыпали, а Рон вопиюще, нагло отсутствовал, и дом без него казался отвратительно пустым, неполным, Гарри, чтобы не заморачиваться вконец, вставал перед обыкновенным, немагическим зеркалом. И раз за разом повторял одно простое заклинание, которому учили чуть ли не на второй неделе пребывания в Академии. Не произнося слов, только движения рук. Потом опять начинал беситься, проклиная себя за тупость.

Потом запрещал себе же злиться и медленно, тщательно продумывал план. Планы он тоже не любил и тоже со школы, но в аврорате от них было никуда не деться, да и тут обойтись не получилось бы.

К возвращению отпускников-горнолыжников он был полностью готов и надеялся только, что Рон ничего не поймет. Не догадается.

 

***

Неделя с Грейнджерами — Рон удивился даже — оказалась не такой напряжной, как он помнил по прошлому разу. Он так и не спросил, что Гермиона сказала родителям насчет Джинни, но и Роберт, и Джейн относились к нему всю дорогу как к помешанному. Неопасному — но хрен его знает, вдруг бросится? Так что разговаривали они сплошь о всякой ерунде. Рози уже давно предупредили, что говорить о магии про маггловских друзьях дедушки и бабушки не стоит, хотя Грейнджеры и в ее оговорках находили повод похвастаться: какая у девочки богатая фантазия, подумать только! А как катается! Просто будущая чемпионка!  
  
Хьюго страдал в разлуке с Лили и Малышом Драко: немного отвлекали его только катанья на лошадях, на которые Рон кое-как соглашался, непрерывно дергаясь. Но приступов не было. Зато пара писем от Гарри была — и он ума не мог приложить, что на них отвечать, кроме «Всё нормально, скучаем, скоро будем». Не писать же: «Люблю»? Или там: «Три дня не трахался, скоро полезу на стену»? Ночами Рон трансфигурировал себе койку из тумбочки и даже в ванную старался не ходить при спящей за стенкой Гермионе.  
  
Вела она себя как ни в чем не бывало, не считая нарочно — к гадалке не ходи — забытого на столе свитка с печатью Шеклболтов. Рон прибрал свиток в гермионину сумку и промолчал. И она тоже.  
  
Еще одной головной болью оказались подарки: ничего такого, что сказало бы «Люблю» за него, Рон не нашел, ограничился бутылкой шнапса для Гарри и дополнением к железной дороге для ребят. Гермиона выбрала для Лили вышитое платьице — Рози покивала и одобрила.  
  
Ровно через неделю вся компания с радостными воплями вкатилась в кухню дома на Гриммо.

Гермиона ушла почти сразу, пообещав появиться вечером.   
  
Дети распаковывали подарки, вопили и прыгали, и, оглянувшись раз десять и беззвучно матерясь на Гарри, который ржал почти вслух, Рон уволок-таки его в ванную. Ничего такого, но даже от простых поцелуев и взаимной дрочки после недели воздержания у Рона ноги подкашивались, и молчать удавалось кое-как.  
Весь вечер они кружили друг около друга. Рон и не думал, что способен так на кого-то залипать: права была все-таки сука-из-стены! На десятый по счету вопрос о здоровье Гарри хищно усмехнулся:  
  
— Вечером посмотришь!  
  
Но что-то мешало поверить. Может быть, то, как он вдруг зависал, хмурясь, будто считал что-то в уме. Или отмахнулся почти злобно, когда Рон заговорил про патрули и дежурства. Или... В конце концов, Рон плюнул и решил подождать: захочет — сам скажет, а не захочет, все равно не вытянешь. Поттер, что с него взять!

 

***

Дом на Коллиндип-лейн он запомнил точно, потому что уж больно тот был необычный:с овальным торцом и застекленной витриной внизу. Гарри помнил, как в диком похмелье вывалился на улицу, ни о какой аппарации и речи не шло, и он брел к Гриммо почти наугад, ориентируясь на центр. Ноги разъезжались на свежевыпавшем, мокром и скользком снегу, дома казались черной тканью, на которую невидимая рука выкладывала драгоценности, — это загорался свет в окнах. Свет из-за штор и жалюзи выглядел по-разному: был розовым, оранжевым, красным, где-то голубоватым — значит, работал телевизор, где-то мелькали огоньки гирлянд. При всей похмельной голове легкость мыслей тогда у него была необыкновенная, почти счастливая. И промозглый ветер, проскальзывавший под мантию, ничего не мог испортить.

Сейчас тоже было не тепло; февраль заканчивался низким серым небом и дождем, моросившим с утра. В вечерних фонарях дождь выглядел волшебным:живой, мыслящей изморосью, укутывавшей Лондон.

Это же Темпл, вдруг сообразил Гарри, — и тот Лондонский пожар, из-за той стены, здесь тоже…

Он почувствовал необъяснимую симпатию к старому кварталу, словно они были товарищами по несчастью. Так ведь и были, почему нет? Но ход мыслей ему не понравился совсем: сбиваться и думать о Логрисе не следовало.

Он хотел оглянуться: не стоит ли за его плечом Джинни, не следит ли? Знал, что ничего и никого нет, — и всё равно хотел.

Тряхнул головой, подошел к двери и начал искать нужную фамилию на аккуратных табличках.

 

***

— Привет, — сказал Гарри, когда на вызов ответили. — Это я.

Представляться он не стал, потому что Эд Диггори сам говорил, что к нему никто не заходит.

— Я пришел поговорить.

— Да, конечно, Гарри, — чуть удивленно, но со всегдашней своей странной радостью ответил Эд. Только теперь Поттер знал: никакая это была не радость. Возбуждение, инстинкт. Как у охотника. Или как у квиддичного ловца.

В квартирке ничего не изменилось. Вероятно, Эд прибирался всегда, даже если не ждал гостей. Гарри вспомнил кое-чью спальню, кое-чью футболку под стулом, кое-чьи трусы под подушкой, несколько пустых и одну недопитую бутылку пива у кровати. И носки, конечно же, носки. Блядь, и об этом думать было нельзя.

— Ты налегке? — спросил Эд, подразумевая, судя по всему, отсутствие выпивки.

Гарри развел руки, повернулся вокруг оси:

— Трезв и серьезен, как никогда, — сел на диван: а ведь тут он и спал, дрых беспробудно, тупой алкаш! — Я пришел поговорить о Роне.

Эд устроился в крутящемся кресле за столом и сейчас, развернувшись, спокойно смотрел на Гарри.

— О том, как ты его любишь? О том, как вы трахаетесь? Он же вернулся, с чего вдруг ты… Поссорились?

— А откуда ты знаешь, что они вернулись?

— Ну, блин, — Диггори даже оторопел, — ты где работаешь, а? Все всё про всех знают. Даже Льюис не выдержал — прижал меня после вашей больницы: что там у Поттера с Уизли и как?

«Охуеть, — подумал Гарри. — И мы еще что-то предъявляем "Придире"».

— И как же у меня с Уизли?

— Думаю, хорошо, — усмехнулся Эд. — Так ты об этом?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я хочу знать, что должен сделать, чтобы ты снял заклятье с Рона. С Рональда Уизли. То заклинание, во время рейда, — это же твоя работа, правда, Эд?

И тут Гарри понял, что не ошибся и что он был настолько… горд, слеп, глуп, что угодно, — потому что Эд расхохотался и довольно сказал:

— Не прошло и трех лет. Чуть-чуть не дотянули, правда, господа авроры? Ну надо же…

Он чуть не плакал от смеха — обычно спокойный и воспитанный Эд, хихикал и всё не мог остановиться.

— Но зачем? — тихо произнес Гарри. — За что?

— Что зачем? Уизли? Ну, можешь считать это пробой сил. Мне показалось забавным…

Гарри поймал себя на том, что абсолютно по-роновски жует губу, чтобы не сорваться. Надо было дослушать — потому что дальше предстоял торг.

— Забавным — что? — вежливо спросил он, пока Эд досмеивался.

— Ну как? — Диггори посмотрел на него примерно как на Хьюго: милое бесполезное создание с глупыми вопросами. — Ты — фактически хозяин его жизни. Эта минута, когда ты можешь убить, можешь простить, а можешь заставить мучиться навсегда… А?

Гарри постарался изобразить недоумение и интерес одновременно.

— Чертовски любопытно.

— Есть немного, — Эд явно приходил в себя; от его радостной полуистерики не осталось и следа. — Но ты молодец, догадался.

— Мне мешали эмоции.

— Да-а-а, эмоции — это прекрасно! Ты себе не представляешь, какое удовольствие… А уж когда ты добрался до воспоминания…

Гарри почувствовал, что каждый, просто каждый сосуд на лице вспыхивает и наливается кровью под кожей.

— Не злись, Поттер, я старался. Да, многое получилось спонтанно, но удержаться было сложно.

— То есть на месте Рона мог быть Коннолли? Престон?

— Нет, — честно сказал Эд, и в глазах его вспыхнул восторг. — Только тупой Рональд Уизли, безмозглый наш без пяти минут, без вечных пяти минут командир, добрый служака. Потому что он — самый короткий путь к тебе, Поттер.

 

***

Вот они и добрались до главного.

Гарри осторожно запустил вариант «а», рассчитанный на благодушного идиота, которым Эд ни разу не был.

— Тогда просто сними с него чары — и никто не узнает.

— Зачем? — удивился Эд. — Хочешь чаю, кстати?

— Потому что ему больно, блядь!!! — не сдержавшись, заорал Гарри, и Диггори довольно опустил ресницы. Как будто он играл и сейчас. Почему как будто? Играл, и все козыри были у него на руках. Поттер выдохнул и добавил: — Спасибо. Не хочу. Итак: что я должен сделать?

— Честно говоря, даже не знаю. Пока меня всё устраивает. Кстати, сейчас я не контролирую чары. То есть я могу их снять, конечно, — улыбка Эда была ослепительной: тридцать два, сорок восемь, пятьдесят шесть зубов сразу, блядь. — Но приступы возникают не по моей воле. Конечно, интересно было бы проанализировать их соотношение с психофизиологическим состоянием Уизли или с проявлением его магической силы, например. Ведь, когда вы ебетесь, — это он выговорил с особым удовольствием, — ничего не происходит?

Гарри смотрел в его честные, любопытные светло-карие глаза и молчал.

— Значит, не происходит, — удовлетворенно продолжил Эд. — Не вылезайте из постели, лучшие друзья. Самая надежная защита от приступа!

— То есть, — Гарри гнул своё, — просто так ты Рона не отпустишь? И кстати, почему ты не интересуешься, пришел ли я один? Не отбираешь мою палочку?

— Кхм. Наверно, я поспешил с похвалами, Поттер. Как ты думаешь, если я угробил столько времени на следилки Уизли, я не сделал парочку для себя? Только мои показывают всё под дезиллюминацинными чарами и мантией-невидимкой. Никого за тобой нет, ты же почти всегда ходишь один, Поттер. — Эд помолчал и повторил: — Почти. Всегда. Один.

— Тогда я могу…

— О, нет. Ты не причинишь мне зла, Гарри. Потому что только от меня зависит здоровье твоего драгоценного Рона. Скажи, только честно, я тут упустил один нюанс: когда мы показывали ему воспоминания у тебя на Гриммо — вы уже трахались? Ну, когда миссис Поттер ушла на интервью, помнишь?

Гарри думал, что краснеть ему уже некуда. Что ж, он ошибался.

— Да ты предатель, Поттер. Твоя прекрасная жена, о которой ты тут рыдал в подушку, она-то знала? Ах, они же брат и сестра… Ох уж эти братья.

Они проходили, конечно, курс из начальной школы любой спецслужбы. Диггори, забавляясь, ездил ему по болевым, дожидаясь срыва.

— Вы же просто подпрыгивали — так хотели, чтобы я свалил. Я помню, — Гарри показалось, или в голосе Эда действительно прозвучала обида? — Игры для старших мальчиков. Но к делу: я тебе доверяю, Поттер. Хотя отлично знаю, что ты из себя представляешь. В этом вопросе — доверяю.

— Зря, — усмехнулся Гарри. Разговор плавно дошел до следующего пункта. Он потянулся, устроился поудобнее и сказал:

— Ты кое-чего не учел, Эд. Забыл, наверно, про моё прошлое.

— Отлично знаю твое прошлое!

— Да? Ну тогда ты понимаешь, — Гарри подхватил палочку и, не сделав ни одного лишнего движения, направил её на Эда. Оставалось надеяться, что Диггори знает, как накладываются Непростительные. — Понимаешь, что с меня станется. — Он опустил руку и только тогда продолжил: — Как насчет Империо?

Эд следил за его рукой, за палочкой, направленной в пол, и не мог не увидеть, как она дрогнула, потянула ладонь вверх и вперед — на жертву.

Гарри держал руку опущенной, вглядывался в человека напротив, хотел увидеть хоть тень страха, но видел только, как за непробиваемой самоуверенностью Эда пробивается что-то еще… непонятная ему боль?

— Нет, Гарри. Ты не дурак. Мы не знаем, что произойдет, если я буду снимать чары с подавленной волей. Если стабильность моего состояния нарушится, например, Легилименцией или Веритасерумом. А если заклинание выйдет из-под контроля?

Гарри не дышал, он боялся ошибиться — но, кажется, из-под контроля выходил сам Эд.

— Но каков ход мысли! — вдруг взвизгнул Диггори, настолько неожиданно, что Гарри замер, как перед атакой. — Как круто! Сраный герой магического мира не брезгует ничем! Чтобы спасти какого-то говнюка, чья жизнь не стоит и сикля! Только потому, что говнюк, наверно, хорошо отсасывает! Да у Волдеморта и то были помыслы чище! Во что ты превратился, Поттер! Или… — Эд помолчал, разглядывая его, протянул руку, ткнул в почти незаметный шрам: — Или ты сам хочешь стать им? Темным Лордом? Может, для того и искал путь в Логрис?! Избавился от жены?! Может, вся нестабильность магического мира — твоих рук дело?! А Уизли просто так, на потеху члену?

Диггори почти верещал, изменившись настолько стремительно, что Гарри опять закусил губу, пережидая; на этот раз ему хотелось съездить Эду по роже — просто чтоб прекратить истеричные вопли.

Эд вскочил, Гарри — следом.

— И за это погиб мой брат?! За тебя, чтобы ты мог… Отец рехнулся, только о Седе и думал и умер-то, представляя, как там они встретятся! Что для тебя смерть, Поттер? То, что происходит не с нами?! Приключение?! А те семьи, от которых не осталось ничего, — как быть с ними, а, Гарри?!

— Прости меня, Эд, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Ты же знаешь, что тогда всё вышло случайно.

— Случайно?! Да никто не знает, что там было, Поттер! А под прикрытием Дамблдора ты мог сочинить что угодно — и тебе бы поверили!!!

— Прости, — повторил Гарри, и Эд внезапно, так же как начал орать, затих.

— А вот сейчас тебе не поверят, — тоже тихо сказал он. — А если и поверят, заставить меня вы не решитесь, и твой сладкий рыжий Уизли будет корячиться до самой смерти — отличное наказание для тебя, правда, Поттер?

— Можно сделать лучше, Эд.

Теперь они говорили почти шепотом. Диггори вздернул бровь.

— Сними заклинание с Рона и наложи на меня.

Гарри предложил это совершенно спокойно. Настало время для главного пункта плана, и он подошел к нему почти идеально.

— Не-е-ет, — капризно протянул Эд. — Так неинтересно. Опять якобы пожертвовать собой, Поттер? Не выйдет. И потом — как ты узнаешь, что с Уизли сняты чары?

— Я тебе доверяю, — ответил Гарри. И, похоже, ему второй раз удалось выбить Диггори из седла.

— Ты мне… что?!

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Я тебе доверяю. Абсолютно. Понимаю, звучит смешно, ведь ты давно мог стереть в порошок всех нас, но не сделал этого. Я не предъявлю тебе никаких претензий. Честное слово. Только надеюсь, что тебе понравится, если корячиться буду я.

В глазах Эда вспыхнул интерес. Нехорошо это выглядело, но Гарри смотрел, не дергаясь, и ждал.

— Оба, — решительно сказал Диггори. — И ты, и Уизли. И учти — если ты попробуешь хоть где-то вякнуть… Следующее опять получит Рон. Ты же понимаешь, я не сидел без дела. У меня припасено… кое-что.

— Думаю, много чего, — мягко сказал Гарри. Больше всего он сейчас боялся, что Диггори увидит ловушку, вернется в привычное сосредоточенное состояние, и тогда весь его поход потеряет смысл.

Но Эд улыбнулся, и он перевел дух.

— Что ж, — произнес Диггори, — ты этого хотел, Жорж Данден.

— Кто?

— Какой же ты тупой, Поттер.

Эд достал из-под бумаг на столе свою палочку и отступил на пару шагов. Гарри отошел от дивана, встав посредине комнаты.

— Значит, так выглядит наша жертвенная овца? Ты так и к Темному Лорду ходил? Терпение и смирение? Или это любовь на тебя так влияет?

— Ебля, Эд, — улыбнулся Гарри, и Эд вспыхнул.

Глупо было заканчивать разборку фразой про еблю, но, наверно, логично. Так, как у них с Роном всё и получалось: глупо, но логично.

Гарри поправил очки и замер, расслабившись. Он заранее просчитал, времени должно было хватить; вопрос был только в том, сможет ли он выдержать первый приступ боли. Судя по тому, как в рейде скрутило Рона, надеяться на лучшее не стоило, значит, ему надо следовало успеть до приступа. Или пережить первую волну. Он постарался подготовиться и к тому, и к другому, понимая, что если что-то пойдет не так — болеть им с Роном синхронно, как говорят на свадьбах: в горе и в радости, до самой смерти.

— Что ты скалишься? — спросил Эд.

— Так, вспомнилось. Давай уже.

— Я потом аппарирую тебя, — сказал Диггори. — Хочешь на Гриммо, хочешь в Лощину.

— Мне всё равно.

— И помни: я всегда буду рядом.

Гарри кивнул.

— Ну что ты тянешь, слабо?

Эд вздернулся.

— Забыл, последний вопрос: а как ты догадался?

— Зеркало, — ответил Гарри. — У тебя в воспоминании рука не так идет. Тем движением зеркало поставить нельзя, оно вообще там лишнее.

— Ну, не лишнее, как видишь, — почти мурлыкнул Эд. — Куда изволите? Рука, нога? Может, попробуем голову? Нет, не голову, — забормотал он сам себе, — это сразу кровоизлияние и никакого удовольствия.

— Давай ногу, только другую, для симметрии.

— Танцевать собрались? — осклабился Диггори. — Как скажешь.

Он отступил еще и действительно сделал то самое, неправильное движение рукой и пробормотал что-то. Палочка вздрогнула, зеленый побег, поблескивая всеми оттенками от изумрудного до салатового, потянулся к Поттеру. Но чуть быстрее, чем он планировал. Блядь. До сиреневого цвета оставалась пара его вдохов.

— Экспеллиармус, — крикнул Гарри и рванул вперед, навстречу зеленой боли. Палочка Эда летела к окну, он успел ухватить её кончиками пальцев, легкую, еще теплую, вздрагивающую, как живую. Побег уже полз под джинсами, подбираясь к колену, просвечивал, проблескивал сквозь темно-синюю ткань. Гарри представил комнату патрулей, лавки, чашки и чайник на неаккуратном столе, исчерканную стену и заорал, потому что позвоночник вдруг превратился в огненный меч, пронзивший его от пяток до макушки:

— Аппарейт!

Его выгнуло от боли, тело само рвалось куда-то прочь, слезть с этого выжигающего всё внутри штыря, — и он увидел только, как кружатся восхищенные глаза Эда. Как будто тому показали какой-то удивительный фокус.

 

ИНТЕРМЕДИЯ

Он собирался быстро, но не торопясь. Тетушка Агнета, ныне погрязшая в безумии и в Борнмуте, всегда повторяла, наблюдая за его приготовлениями к школе:

— Да, Этелард, нищему одеться — только подпоясаться.

Он ненавидел её в эти минуты; нет, он ненавидел её всегда: за безжизненно вылизанные старческие комнаты в салфеточках и колдографиях, за вечно клацающие на столе спицы с бесконечным вязаньем — для соседок, для знакомых, для внуков соседок, для внучек знакомых, за здоровое питание по расписанию, за то, что она была не Диггори, а её домик ни разу не был похож на его настоящий дом около Оттери-Сент-Кэтчпоул. Старый, мрачный, прекрасный дом, полный жизни, вокруг которого они с Седриком гоняли на метлах, или возились в саду, или играли в комнатах, где Сед давал ему свою палочку втайне от родителей.

— Только аккуратно, Эди, — предупреждал он. — Что-нибудь простое.

И он колдовал. Действительно простое — Левиозы и Локомоторы, Репаро и Акцио: простые слова, простые движения, но собственная сила, несопоставимая с возможностями соседских маггловских мальчишек, приводила его в восторг.

Отец приходил из Министерства вечером; на кухне сладко пахло пудингом, приготовленным мамой; за обедом Сед отчитывался о том, как они провели день, умалчивая о чародействе Эди, но потихоньку подмигивал ему — и он довольно утыкался в тарелку. Девять месяцев в году, которые старший брат проводил в школе, казались ему вечностью. Незаслуженным наказанием.

Всё кончилось сразу, в один день. День, который должен был стать вершиной Седриковой славы, к которому он шел год — еще летом рассказывал Эду о Турнире, больше даже, чем о Чемпионате мира по квиддичу. И о Поттере тоже рассказывал — как чувствовал что-то.

Удивительно, но Этелард Диггори, проведший всё детство не так уж далеко от уизлевской Норы — их дома разделял десяток миль и маггловская деревушка, — в первый раз увидел Гарри Поттера, только поступив в Хогвартс. Нет, конечно, колдографий в газетах хватало, даже когда они уже жили в Борнмуте, когда умирала мама, а тетушка Агнета и Эд читали ей вслух по очереди. Зачем читали, он и сейчас не понимал, но тогда это казалось единственным, что они могли для неё сделать.

А настоящий Поттер появился в Хогвартсе на церемонии распределения вместе с рыжим Уизли, вместе с Гермионой Грейнджер, которая собиралась закончить школьный курс. Эд — сознательно — помнил не так уж много дней из собственной жизни; именно эти воспоминания хранились в старом семейном думосборе. Несколько летних дней с Седриком. Утро, когда родители сказали ему… И то распределение. И тощего Поттера с затравленным взглядом зеленых глаз, который даже не могли спрятать даже очки. Вот тогда его впервые хоть немного отпустило. Он прожил три года с двумя вопросами: «За что?» и «Почему?» — не самыми лучшими вопросами для восьмилетнего мальчишки, потерявшего почти всё. Всё полностью исчезло послевоенным летом, когда они с тетушкой похоронили маму. Осенью Эд отправился в Хогвартс, чтобы услышать от потрепанной, подгоревшей, как забытый на сковороде блин, Шляпы: «Рейвенкло»— и чтобы увидеть главного виновника всех своих несчастий.

Поттер тоже выглядел несчастным. Потерянным каким-то. Потерянный Поттер — это было настолько хорошо, что Эд оттаял ненадолго. Пусть их с бестолковым Уизли, который вечно мешался под ногами, приняли в Академию аврората в качестве исключения, пусть он делал там свою выдающуюся карьеру дальше — теперь Эд Диггори знал, что ему нужно, чтобы жить нормально. А если Эд ставил перед собой цель, то препятствия рано или поздно преодолевались.

И вот теперь, когда он достиг неплохих результатов, всё сорвалось. Ну, по мнению Поттера, сорвалось. Он был наивен — как можно было оставаться таким наивным, прожив поттеровскую жизнь, Эд не понимал, но учить Гарри уму-разуму не собирался. Да, он не учел дурацкого Экспеллиармуса. Дальнейшие ходы просчитывались элементарно: Мунго, контрзаклинание, Рональд Уизли жив и здоров, предавайтесь пороку в свое удовольствие.

Честно говоря, выбор Гарри его позабавил. История с Чжоу, о которой он узнал в Хогвартсе, взбесила: Поттер хотел отобрать у Седрика и её, даже после смерти. Женитьба на сестре рыжего Рона оставила равнодушным, а поттеровская истерика у него в квартире, вот на этом самом диване, просто доставила такое удовольствие, что он всерьез подумывал, не добавить ли еще одно воспоминание в думосбор. Рон вроде не вписывался в того Поттера, которого Эд держал в голове, хотя больно удачно всё сложилось: как будто он предвидел события, когда, оглядевшись и выбрав момент, напустил на аврора Уизли одно из первых своих заклинаний.

…Теперь их было гораздо, гораздо больше. Но Эд не торопился, как не торопился, собираясь. Упаковывая думосбор, астролябию, подаренную Седрику отцом на шестнадцатилетие, одну-единственную колдографию и две палочки — матери и отца, которые хранил и которыми пользовался почти так же легко, как своей. У них была общая сердцевина: волос из гривы келпи. Только Седрику достался волос единорога, но палочка Седрика была похоронена вместе с ним. В Хогсмиде, в такой суете и спешке, словно хоронили преступника, бежавшего из Азкабана.

Он сжег записи и размел заклинаниями не собранные до конца приборы. Выложил на видное место письма тетушки Агнеты: пусть авроры развлекут старушку. Проверил давно приготовленные документы. На весь маггловский Лондон никаких заклинаний не хватит. Он не собирался бежать; Поттер сделал игру еще интереснее. А Эд Диггори точно знал: ожидание, предвкушение мести часто бывает слаще мести осуществленной. У него есть уйма времени, есть деньги, есть мозги. Его ждут прекрасные дни и месяцы. Он подумает и решит, каким будет следующий подарок Поттеру. Шахматы для Альбуса? Игрушечный пони для рыженькой Лили? Или придумать что-нибудь новое?

Эд запер дверь и тихо спустился по лестнице. Серые рассветные сумерки обволакивали невысокие дома. У его подъезда, как и на всей улице, было пусто. Он и не сомневался, что Поттер сдержит слово.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

— И всё равно не понимаю, — сказала Гермиона, наливая себе вторую чашку чаю. — Просто в голове не укладывается! Почему ты? Я бы поверила в кого угодно — да хоть в того же Малфоя! Но ты?

Рон крякнул. Он-то ждал, что Гермиона после дня-охуительных-признаний вообще на них забьет, а она, наоборот, зачастила. Говорила, что хочет понять, почему так вышло, что поверить не может, как могла не заметить… Но Рону чем дальше, тем сильнее казалось, что она на них просто срывается — вернее, на нем одном.

Чтобы раньше она вот так приходила в субботу, если они никуда заранее не договаривались? Да ни в жисть! На субботу у нее обычно находилась не самая срочная работа, или легкое чтение, или внеплановое совещание — миллион отговорок! А сегодня смотри-ка, сидит. Зато Гарри, увидев её, обрадовался и быстро смотался куда-то, как всегда, «по делу». Вот она и оттягивалась на том, кто остался. И смотрела, как тот дергается.

— Или Вуд, или — зачем далеко ходить? — Эд Диггори. Молодой, красивый: сейчас я задним числом понимаю, что Гарри был неравнодушен к Седрику…

Насколько у него еще хватит терпения, Рон понятия не имел. Но пока хватало, и он молчал и даже про Кингсли не спрашивал.

— Дядя Рон! — в комнату ворвался Джейми. — В плюй-камни?! Пожалуйста, у нас одного не хватает! Ты с Рози, а мы с Алом!

— В плюй-камни? — усмехнулась Гермиона. — Даже не в шахматы?

Рон только рад был убраться. Он встал — и тут вспыхнул камин. Гарри, наконец-то! Но Гарри не появился, а из камина донеслось официальное:

— Рональд Билиус Уизли, немедленно явитесь в аврорат! Рональд Билиус Уизли…

—  Гарри?! Что?!

— Рональд Билиус Уизли, немедленно…

Он кинулся к камину, но Гермиона сидела ближе.

— Ты куда?

— Кто-то должен остаться, — бросила она, ныряя в камин — и тут же вылетая обратно.

— Кто-то должен, — кивнул Рон, хватая порох. — Герми, пожалуйста!..

— Если ты хоть что-то утаишь от меня, Рональд Билиус Уизли, я…

Он не дослушал.

 

***

Форстер Фрейзер хмуро оглядел его и кивнул:

— Уизли.

— Гарри?! Что-то случилось?

— Мы надеемся, что ты нам объяснишь.

— Жив?!

— Жив. Но… — он нацепил «лицо для гражданских», будто Рон был не свой, а свидетель или терпила. — Двадцать минут назад патрульный Поттер аппарировал к главному входу в корпус патрулей, держа в одной руке свою палочку, а в другой — еще одну, принадлежность которой пока не установлена. В дальнейшем при осмотре патрульного Поттера была обнаружена записка, написанная им собственноручно. Появившись на пороге, патрульный Поттер упал, испытывая явные физические страдания. Свидетели установили, что характер и внешнее выражение испытываемых им болей практически полностью совпало с тем, что они видели у вас… — Он отмахнулся от вскинувшегося было Рона. — Как только приступ закончился, мы вызвали бригаду из Сент-Мунго и прочли записку, в которой сообщалось, что заклятье наложено с помощью неизвестной палочки и, следовательно, может быть идентифицировано, а впоследствии и снято.

— А про меня?.. — заикнулся Рон.

— Ты же здесь, — кивнул Форстер, снова становясь обычным.

—Палочка?

— Тормози, Уизли. Ты пока никто — либо мы оформляем тебя как свидетеля или эксперта, либо…

— Да пошел ты, — бросил Рон, разворачиваясь к камину. — Записка где? У целителей?

Форстер пожевал губами, оглянулся через плечо.

— Стандинг! Я в Мунго, по делу Поттера.

— Есть, сэр!

 

***

Таран из начальника патрулей вышел хоть куда. Рон сам нипочем бы не попал в палату к Гарри так быстро — или, вернее, вообще не попал бы. В него вцепились, едва Главный целитель Тики уяснил, в чем дело, и точно упекли бы куда-нибудь, желательно в изолятор.

— Мастер Тики, — вмешался Форстер. — Имело место нападение на патрульного, так что нам все равно ставить охрану. И лучше бы на одну палату.

Целитель кивнул.

— Резонно. Мистер Уизли, вы, полагаю, в курсе…

— Что с Гарри?

— Мистер Поттер жив, но пока не пришел в себя, — ответил Тики не Рону, а скорее Фрейзеру. — Но теперь, когда у нас есть заклятье, думаю, не составит труда найти или создать контрзаклинание. Так что ваше излечение, мистер Уизли, тоже вопрос времени.

— Гарри. Его первого. Или вообще не пойду. И не раньше чем через час.

Целитель взглянул на него поверх очков, до жути напомнив Дамблдора.

— У нас не торгуются, мистер Уизли.

— У меня дети, целитель Тики. Пятеро, старшему семь. Мне их одних оставлять?

— Не больше часа, — изрек наконец Тики.

 

***

 Гермиона, увидев его, вскочила с ковра. Лицо у нее было всё в потеках плюй-каменной жижи: кто-то её всё-таки уделал, Ал или Джейми.

— Я просто показывала… — начала она и тут же осеклась, должно быть, что-то по нему заметив. — Гарри?!

— В Мунго. Меня тоже кладут. Из-за ноги.

— Другого времени не нашлось?..

— Гарри, — повторил Рон. — Словил такое же проклятье и смог получить палочку, которой его наложили. Ну, я так понял.

— Проклятье? — она распахнула глаза. — Такое же? И палочку?.. Мерлин всемогущий…

Рон кивнул. Внутри всё словно заледенело, он не мог даже злиться на этого придурка, который, конечно, решил опять, что самый умный, и опять им не сказал, полез… Ведь не случайно же он?

— Ради тебя... — потрясенно проговорила Гермиона, качая головой.

— Я Мэйси вызову, но пока — останешься?

— Ты не думаешь, что одной помощницы будет мало? Я же работаю! Кто знает, на сколько... — И вдруг страдальчески подняла брови и вроде бы даже всхлипнула. — Я… я не то говорю. Твоя нога, конечно. Конечно, я останусь. Это же…

— Да, — сказал он, начиная понимать. — Я, получается, буду нормальным? Как раньше?

Она шагнула к нему — обнять, но тут же остановилась. Рон неловко погладил её по плечу, пробормотал:

— Я пойду, да? — и почти рысью кинулся к камину.

 

***

Гарри не приходил в себя.

Целители — Рон не собирался подпускать их без объяснений — заговаривали о том, чтобы применить контрзаклинание прямо сейчас, но так он им и позволил накладывать непонятно что с непонятно чьей палочки! Главный целитель Тики отбыл домой по окончанию рабочего дня, старший целитель Сметвик свалил туда же, от аврора, поставленного у дверей палаты, толку было, как от гиппогрифа молока… Рон совсем извелся и почти уже решил, что палочку освидетельствовать сможет и сам: ну, получит пиздюлей за проникновение в кабинет и похищение вещдоков… В первый раз, что ли?

К тому же его явно забыли покормить: хорошо еще, Гарри так и спал, и Рон уже решил, что до утра дотерпит, когда дверь задергалась, аврор проговорил что-то, ему ответили, он повысил голос…

— Дежурный целитель, — рявкнул, перекрывая аврорские возражения, незнакомый бас. — Обход и ужин!

Рон выглянул и захлопал глазами.

Аврор не зря старался: дежурного целителя хотелось превентивно упечь за решетку, желательно в Азкабан, а не подпускать к нездоровым людям.

— Уизли! — взревел дежурный целитель. — Какого хрена?

Что-то в этом призыве слышалось знакомое… Рон вгляделся: тупая рожа, закатанные по локоть рукава зеленой целительской мантии, ручищи в извивах татуировок — такие обычно делали бывшие пожиратели, чтобы скрыть метку, — шрамы на бритой наголо башке…

— Гойл?

Тот кивнул.

— Скажи этому своему, чтобы пустил.

— Ага, щас. Зачем приперся?

Гойл ткнул в табличку, пришпиленную к груди.

— Грегори Гойл, дежурный целитель, — вслух прочел Рон. — Отделение травм от проклятий. Целитель? Ты? И не брешешь?

— Нет Гойла, Уизли — нет ужина, ясно?

— Срать я хотел на твой ужин. Пока не докажешь, не войдешь.

Секунду они мерили друг друга взглядами. Потом Гойл кивнул и потопал куда-то по коридору. Рон и аврор переглянулись, но обменяться впечатлениями не успели: из-за угла вывернула медиведьма. Её Рон узнал сразу.

— Сестра Миллер?

— Она самая. Рональд, голубчик, что ты себе позволяешь? Целитель Гойл у нас уже три года работает, и не придумывай, чего не нужно.

— Три? А почему я его раньше?..

— Потому, — отрезал Гойл. — Оно мне надо?

Медиведьма поджала губы:

— Целитель Гойл совершенно прав. Личные отношения между персоналом и больными не приветствуются, и если бы не чрезвычайные обстоятельства, приведшие к некомплекту целителей, его бы не назначили у вас дежурить. — Она неприязненно взглянула на аврора. — Я подтверждаю его личность!

 

***

— Какие еще, нахрен, личные отношения? — спросил Рон.

Больничный рацион он помнил на «Превосходно»: по субботам полагался рисовый суп с зеленью и картофельная запеканка, не самый худший вариант. Но ел невнимательно — слишком пристально следил, что там Гойл делает с Гарри. Палочкой тот махал без запинки, но мало ли? Мог же он даже не по злобе, а просто по тупости накосячить! 

— Отвернись, — не выдержал наконец Гойл. — Ничего я твоему Поттеру не сделаю, больно надо. Кстати, ты следующий. Анализы, то-сё. 

— Стоп. Какие еще анализы?

— Уизли, ты как первый раз в больницу попал! 

— Я когда в бессознанке попадаю, обычно нихуя не помню, а потом уже всё равно, ясно тебе?

Через десять минут Рон понял, что Гойл вовремя подвернулся под руку: с ним можно было не выпендриваться, а вываливать прямо всё как есть. Кстати же, вдруг понял он, в школе-то они ни разу не разговаривали, хотя Рон и в гойловой шкуре побывал, и…

— Так что ты за пургу про личные отношения нес? Какие у вас с Гарри личные?..

— Никаких, Уизли. Вот с тобой и Грейнджер — да. Вы меня вытащили. Долг Жизни, понял?

— А? 

— Так что сиди тихо и доедай, а потом вcё равно анализы. 

В другое время Рон нашел бы, что ответить. Но не сейчас — не рядом с Гарри, который всё еще лежал, закрыв глаза. 

— Завтра, — сказал он. — Завтра с утра. 

— Я сменюсь уже. Хотя ради такого дела… 

— Еще чего не хватало! Вообще ты каким местом в целители пролез, а?

— Да уж не тем, которым ты в аврорат.

Рон потянулся было за палочкой, начисто позабыв, что в больнице их забирают на хранение, когда с кровати донеслось хриплое:

— Блядь, вот вам… приспичило. Заткнитесь, а? 

Рон подорвался с места: 

— Гарри! Ты как?

— Рон? — Гарри вдруг затих и снова заговорил не сразу: — Они поняли? Сняли заклятье?

— Поняли? — медленно проговорил Рон. Злиться он начал, едва его отпустило. — Сняли?! Да твои авроры жопу свою не найдут! Даже палочку в Мунго сразу не передали! И ты! Такой же тупой! Куда тебя понесло, а? Герой хренов! Ты вообще о ком думал? О детях не вспомнил, небось? Ты что, аппарировал с приступом?! 

— О тебе.

— Что о тебе? — Рон едва смог остановиться — у него было что еще сказать Гарри Поттеру.

— Думал. О тебе.

Гойл громко хмыкнул.

— Свали! — не оборачиваясь, велел Рон и почти не удивился, когда Гойл послушался, потому что сейчас же о нем позабыл. С грохотом рухнул на колени возле Гарриной койки, так что лица оказались рядом, и, чуть не тычась носом ему в нос, забормотал:

— Ты же мог… Ты что, не понимаешь — ты же мог… И как тогда я? Без тебя? Хрен ты меня бросишь, я за тобой…

Гарри подался вперед и потерся щекой о его щеку.

— А что, мне надо было смотреть, как ты... — он словно вспомнил что-то, криво усмехнулся и продолжил: — Корячишься? Рон, я вообще не представлял, как это. Что это. Как ты с этим жил вообще?

— Нормально жил. Ну, не нормально, привык... — Рон помотал головой. — Ну, представил. Доволен? И, блядь, — палочка та! Чья?

— Ничья уже, — буркнул Гарри и закрыл глаза. 

  
Если Рон тогда, после рейда, выглядел так же, как Поттер сейчас, — ясно, почему у всех были рожи похоронные. Боль будто сорвала всё, что удалось нарастить за послевоенные годы, и Гарри больше всего напоминал себя самого, только курса с пятого-шестого. Щеки ввалились, под глазами чернели круги, один нос торчал. Особенно на фоне Гойла, опять нарисовавшегося откуда-то. Ну как же, Гарри Поттер! Герой, блин. Спаситель. Рон выдохнул, но от темы уходить не собирался. 

  
— А до «ничья» чья была?

— Я слово дал.

  
Вот ничего, блядь, не менялось. Слово он дал! А раз Поттер дал слово — то все, как говорила Гермиона, туши свет. Значит, палочку нужно было доставать самому.

— Ладно, спи, после такого только и спать. 

— Я вот чего не понял, — действительно сонно сказал Гарри. — Ну, если чары на ногу, то с какого позвоночник-то так рвало? Чуть не кончился, — пробормотал он, почти жалуясь. — Ты прости меня, ладно?

— Да ты везунчик, — ответил Рон. Он уже сидел на полу, привалившись к бортику кровати и окончательно забив на Гойла, который ошивался где-то рядом. — Позвоночник у него! Это же, считай, Круциатус, оно целиком выворачивает, а где начинается — один фиг. Всё, забей. Завтра... Эй, Гойл! — позвал он. — Успеет твое начальство до завтра снять эту хрень? Или они все как ты?

— Прям даже хочется ответить, что все, Уизли! Чтоб жизнь медом не казалась. Скажи спасибо, что я на службе.

— Не дождешься.

Рон прижался к кровати, слушая, как Гарри дышит, да, кажется, так и уснул.

 

***    
  
Что проклятие снимут, Рон уже почти не надеялся, но если и представлял иногда, то какой-то заковыристый обряд с громом, молнией и черным петухом, которому сворачивают шею.  
  
А случилось все до обидного незаметно: около десяти утра в палату вошли Тики и Сметвик, за ними с чего-то Робардс с Форстером и Льюисом Клеммом. Последним просочился Гойл — даже странно, как поместился.  
  
— Ну что ж, мистер Уизли пожелал быть вторым, так что, мистер Поттер…  
  
— А как мы узнаем? — вдруг спросил Рон. — Что оно снято?  
  
— Справедливый вопрос, мистер Уизли. Пока наш ответ — никак. Только время покажет. Впрочем, вам будет выдано соответствующее заключение.  
  
— И? С работой-то что? 

— Под мою ответственность, — вдруг заговорил Робардс. — Не на командную должность для начала, но… Уизли, какова была частота приступов?  
  
— Раз в месяц где-то, — Рон пожал плечами.  
  
— Заклятье их контролировало, — вставил Гарри. — Само. Без участия…  
  
— Вот об этом, Поттер, мы еще поговорим. Владелец палочки установлен, и, учитывая, что он скрылся, мы рассчитываем на ваше содействие.

— Поговорим, — ответил Гарри сквозь зубы.

Рон кивнул. Похоже, об аврорате, даже если проклятье будет снято, придется забыть. Куда там Робардсу против Гарри и его слова. Но все-таки не удержался, спросил:

  
— Кто?

— Поттер вам не сказал? — Робардс удивился вроде бы натурально, но все-таки пережал. — Диггори, разумеется.

 

***  

— Диггори?! И ты его… — Рон едва не сказал «отпустил», но Робардс так и буравил его взглядом, словно ждал, чтобы он прокололся. — И он… на тебя тоже наложил? Он рехнулся, что ли? Что у вас там вообще было?!  
  
Гарри устало покачал головой. Рон помнил, как сам валялся здесь после приступа и даже ходил под себя, в зачарованную на очистку простыню. А если… мало ли что там целители наковыряют? Может, лучше ему первому?  
  
— Патрульный Поттер, — заговорил Робардс. — Вы готовы подтвердить под чарами или Веритасерумом, что заклятье наложил Эд Диггори своей собственной палочкой? Каковы были обстоятельства, в которых он это сделал?  
  
— Не готов, — прошелестел Гарри. — Вообще ничего не помню.  
  
— Главный аврор! Я категорически против допроса в настоящее время!  
  
Главный целитель Янус Тики шагнул вперед, оттесняя Робардса в сторону, даром что ростом приходился ему примерно по плечо.  
  
— Пациент только что пришел в себя, он испытывает несомненные физические страдания! Будьте любезны повременить с вопросами!  
  
Робардс с минуту не двигался с места, потом коротко кивнул и вышел.  
  
Тики проследил, как закрывается дверь.  
  
— Целитель Сметвик, целитель Гойл?  
  
— Есть, босс! — Сметвик тряхнул головой. — Можно приступать? — Дождался одобрения начальства и скомандовал: — Гойл, готовь операционную!  
  
Гарри смотрел на него сквозь ресницы. Смотрел так, что все слова, которые вертелись на языке, сами собой пропадали, но… Но Диггори-то, сволочь, ходил где-то на свободе! И кто знает, что ему еще могло взбрести в голову! И не просто сволочь, а вон какая изобретательная, и изобрести способная что угодно, и…  
— Рон.  
  
Он наклонился ниже, кусая губы, чтобы не разораться.  
  
— Рон, — повторил Гарри. — Прости, я… Я хотел, чтобы ты…  
  
И его скрутило. Рон понятия не имел, как выглядит приступ со стороны, но перепутать было невозможно: Гарри забился и судорожно потянулся к ноге, пусть не той, что у него самого, а левой, и застонал — так, будто из него душу вынимали. Хотя почему будто? Рон шагнул вперед — прикрыть, заслонить, потому что нельзя было на такое смотреть, нельзя было видеть, как Гарри выгибается, едва не ломая спину, как закатываются глаза, течет по подбородку кровь из прикушенной губы, пальцы рвут простыню…

Тики что-то сказал, Рон не глядя отпихнул его в сторону, но больше ничего не успел; Гойл поднял палочку и начал читать заклинание, Сметвик заговорил ему в унисон, воздух в палате закружился, сгущаясь и будто зеленея даже, и это зеленое, вдобавок отливавшее сиреневым, обхватило ногу Поттера и соскользнуло по ней вниз, будто сквозь пол просочилось. Исчезло.  
  
Гарри вытянулся на кровати, сипло, с присвистом дыша.  
  
— Сметвик, полную диагностику!  
  
Рон рванулся, но Гарри уже накрывало куполом чар: они переливались, колыхались, меняя цвет, — и вдруг опали.  
  
— Истощение, — проговорил Сметвик. — В том числе магическое. Остаточные спазмы гладкой мускулатуры. Рекомендую полный покой как минимум неделю, усиленное питание и физиотерапию. Проклятия и иные чары отсутствуют.  
  
— Мистер Уизли? Думаю, вами мы займемся часа через два. Пока прошу занять свое место.  
Тики вышел, Сметвик за ним.  
  
Гойл, ухмыляясь, взмахнул палочкой: Гарри поднялся невысоко над кроватью, из-под него выскользнула простыня…  
  
— Это что? — спросил Рон, не веря. — Всё?  
  
— Свезло, как всегда, — Гойл пожал плечами. — Поттер, что с него взять? Сразу и выяснили, ждать не пришлось.  
  
— Всё?!  
  
— Успокоительного, Уизли?   
  
Рон встряхнулся. Он только еще старался привыкнуть к мысли о том, что на Гарри та же хрень, что и на нем самом, — а оказалось, и привыкать уже не нужно.   
  
— А ты? Ты какого хрена полез?  
  
— Не слышал? Начальство сказало, — Гойл скривился. — Не из-за Долга, сам для себя, чтоб не висело, а вот хуй. На второй-то заход не факт, что хватит.  
  
— Долга? — Рон смотрел на Гарри — тот медленно моргал, потом закрыл глаза и задышал ровно. — Если он… если вы с него сняли, то всё. Рассчитался. С верхом…  
  
— Если? Я же говорю — свезло, что приступ начался. Сразу купировали, и ждать не нужно. Так что ложился бы ты, Уизли, да спал пока. Часа три у тебя есть. Обед принесут, разбудят.  
  
Рон, как под Империусом, улегся на койку.

 

***  

Как снимали проклятье с него самого, Рон не запомнил. От Гарри его отгородили ширмой: как он ни прислушивался, ничего не слышал. Заклятье читал Сметвик, Гойл был на подхвате. Рон лежал как дурак и не чувствовал ровно ничего. Никакой зеленой хрени. И нога была как нога — пока целители не выкрикнули последнюю фразу. Его будто накрыло чем-то тяжелым, придавило к кровати так, что шевельнуться невозможно. Тяжесть наваливалась, раскатывая в блин, а потом так же медленно исчезла. Оставила на кровати чучело, не способное пошевелиться.  
  
— Мистер Уизли? — позвал Сметвик. — Как себя чувствуете?  
  
— Как покойник, — прохрипел Рон.  
  
— Всё под контролем. Мы предполагали, что вас затронет контрзаклятьем сильнее, чем мистера Поттера, из-за более длительного влияния. Можно сказать, оно в вас проросло. Пустило корни, и теперь организм должен прийти в норму. Сейчас вам нужно принять зелье и поспать.  
  
— Домой? Когда?  
  
— Ми-и-истер Уизли! Ну какое «домой»? Вам нужно восстановиться, на это потребуется время. Целитель Гойл побудет в палате до тех пор, пока вы не сможете самостоятельно подавать сигнал вызова, так что спите спокойно. Набирайтесь сил. Думаю, завтра, если не случится ничего экстраординарного, мы разрешим посещения.  
  
Рон поглядел на Гойла, усевшегося на стул между их с Гарри кроватями, и тут же, потея и скрипя зубами, потянулся к кнопке звонка.

 

***

Гермиона появилась у них рано утром — похоже, сразу, как отвела детей в школу.

Рон к тому времени успел проснуться, свыкнуться с мыслью, что вчерашний день почти полностью выпал из памяти, и увидеть Гарри. Тому явно было лучше: по крайней мере, он не валялся на койке, как мокрая тряпка, а держал в одной руке тарелку, в другой ложку и бодро ею что-то зачерпывал. Окликнуть его Рон не успел: дверью со стуком шваркнулась о стену, и в палату влетела Герми. 

Рон и не помнил, чтобы она рассекала где-то в таком виде: маггловские джинсы, старый свитер с оленем и волосы дыбом. Ни тебе костюма, ни мантии, ни каблуков.

— Вы!!!

Рон повозился, стараясь заползти под одеяло. Гарри покосился на него и подмигнул.

— Вы! — повторила она. — Два безответственных болвана! — и только тут заметила Гойла. Вернее, зеленую целительскую мантию. — Прошу прощенья, целитель…

Рон видел, как она хмурится, стараясь прочесть фамилию на табличке:

— Целитель Грегори… то есть… Гойл?! — почти взвизгнула она. — Гойл? Ты что здесь делаешь?

Ха, победно подумал Рон. Вот теперь посмотрим!

Гойл словно ростом стал меньше. Затоптался на месте, пряча кулачищи, натягивая рукава на синие узоры на руках.

— М-миссис Уизли… — промямлил он.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?!

— Р-работаю.

— Я вызову авроров!

— Гермиона, — подал голос Гарри. — Аврор и так стоит за дверью. И Гойл правда здесь работает. Он с нас заклятье снимал.

— Он? Гойл снимал с вас заклятье?!

— Э-э-э… да.

Рон видел, как она моргает, пытается как-то уложить эту мысль в голове — и не может. Есть справедливость на свете!

— Целитель? Дипломированный целитель?

— Д-да, — выдавил Гойл. Смотрел он так, будто перед ним не Гермиона была, а целый батальон вейл, и у каждой — по мешку галлеонов. — Эдинбург, две тысячи в-восьмой…

Чему Рон ни разу не обрадовался, так это брошенному на него взгляду. Стыдись, говорил этот взгляд, даже у Гойла есть специальность и работа, а ты…

— Ну что ж, — заговорила Гермиона обычным своим тоном. — Допустим, я поверила. В таком случае объясните мне, целитель Грегори Гойл, суть происходящего. И желательно не здесь.

— Д-да, — говорить Гойл временно разучился, но все-таки смог, выходя, показать Рону за спиной средний палец.

Поттер, предатель, отчетливо хмыкнул — и тут же переполз к Рону на кровать.

— Ты как? — спросил он. — Есть будешь? Гадость феерическая, эта их каша, но жрать ужасно хочется…

Рон даже подтянуться толком не мог, чтобы дотронуться до него. Слава Мерлину, мозги были на месте и шуршали нормально, но тело не слушалось и собиралось ныть и дальше, каждой мышцей и каждой этой, как её? — клеткой. Ну да, последствия «более длительного влияния». 

Гарри понял без слов, соскользнул на пол между кроватями, оказался совсем рядом, так же, как Рон позавчера, наклонился, но для того, чтобы сказать тихо: 

— Мне нужна палочка, любая — вспомним детство, — он усмехнулся, — хорошо хоть с колбами тут проблем нет. И еще: подумай, куда бы колбу припрятать. Здесь, в больнице; уменьшать нельзя.

Ну, по крайней мере, хоть что-то прояснилось: Поттер хотел убрать воспоминание. Рон задумался. Не о том, куда спрятать; укромных мест в Мунго хватало. Но палочку — не у Гойла же просить? И уж тем более не у Гермионы.

— Щас соображу, — ответил он шепотом. — Палочку у Невилла. Он не сдаст. И про колбу можно спросить у него же. Он здесь все ходы и выходы выучил, наверно, — за столько-то лет. Попроси, чтоб навестил, пусть Герми вызовет. И что это получается — в аврорате ты, значит, соврешь? 

— Ну почему, — улыбнулся Гарри, — я соглашусь на Легилименцию.

— Зашибись придумал. Они там у тебя насмотрят…

— Пусть смотрят, — легкомысленно ответил Поттер и поцеловал его, что было однозначной ошибкой. Их слепило как намертво, дверь скрипнула, открываясь, Гойл пробормотал: 

— О, я забыл еще кое-что, миссис Уизли, — и дверь захлопнулась обратно.

 

***

Миссис Уизли — то есть Гермиона — с подозрением восприняла просьбу позвать Лонгботтома. Впрочем, она теперь любую их просьбу воспринимала странно, кроме, пожалуй, самого простого, типа «дай воды» или «принеси, пожалуйста, чистое белье с Гриммо». Нет, насчет белья Гарри тоже поспешил, потому что, когда попросил, Гермиона покраснела и поджала губы. Рон булькнул и нырнул под одеяло с головой. Гарри только и мог смотреть, моргая: вероятно, фантазия Герми была более… изощренной, чем он предполагал.

Невилл явился, не задавая лишних вопросов. Сунул Гарри палочку, огляделся: 

— Так странно, что не надо сюда больше приходить… 

— Ну как это не надо? — ехидно сказал Рон. — Еще как надо, ты же видишь, Поттер не дремлет, обеспечивает… посещаемость. 

— Уймись, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Как Фрэнк и Алиса, Нев?

— Круто, — улыбнулся Невилл. — Мы сняли дом в Хогсмиде. Ханна теперь тоже там живет; все вместе. Хотя объяснить им, что произошло за столько лет… У меня уже язык отваливается. Но это здорово. И, кстати, вас ждут в гости. Со всеми детьми, выберетесь отсюда — и к нам. 

— Непременно, — сказал Гарри. — Пойдите погуляйте, я быстро.

Без думосбора воспоминание порезать не удалось, поэтому он сгрузил в колбу всё скопом: и встречу с Диггори, и вчерашние разговоры с Роном на всякий случай. И сразу же — сегодняшнюю аферу. Свежее воспоминание вытягивалось трудно и больно, к концу чужая палочка ходила ходуном. Гарри вышел в коридор, сказал им:

— На столе возьмите, — сел прямо на пол и закрыл глаза.

Очнулся он от того, что Рон тряс его за плечо.

— Иди-ка ты ложись, придурок принципиальный. И спи. Мы пошли. 

Колбы в палате не было; Гарри забрался на кровать и мгновенно отрубился.

 

***

— Ну, пошли погуляем, — Рон еще раз взглянул на Гарри, но тот даже не двинулся. — Проводить тебя?  
Невилл молчал, пока они не прошли мимо поста дежурного целителя и не свернули за угол.  
— Не боишься его одного оставлять? — кивнул он в сторону палаты.

— А что? 

— Гойл. Я, как узнал, ходил к целителю Тики, предупреждал. — Лицо у Нева вдруг стало жестким. — Что Пожирателей бывших не бывает. Если б не эти их проблемы с целителями, хрен бы его к больным подпустили, а сейчас… Он, оказывается, наказание отрабатывал в каком-то госпитале в Кардиффе, что ли… Сначала уборщиком, потом санитаром — способности обнаружились. А потом в Эдинбурге в университете учился. Видел я, к чему у него в школе были способности — к Круциатусам… Так что смотри, — повторил он.

— Нев, — Рон остановился. — Мы тебя и так задергали, но… думосбор нужен. На полчаса, не больше — не знаешь, здесь есть где-нибудь?

Невилл подумал, поскреб в затылке.

— Подождешь? Возле поста, чтобы не разминуться? Я скоро, — и пошел к лестнице.

В палату Рон решил не возвращаться — боялся, что Гарри проснется. Сел на стул и уставился в стену, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Эд Диггори, брат Седрика, свой, которого дома принимали — одного из немногих. Кому детей доверяли, оставляли с ним. Если вправду он — за что? Он попытался припомнить, что мог тому Диггори сказать или сделать, но поди вспомни, за два-то года с лишком! И Гарри — как-то догадался же? Вышел на него? Нет, ясное дело, Поттер и не то мог, но что у них там произошло?

И Гойл, слизеринская сволочь… то есть по привычке сволочь, Долг Жизни признал, как-никак, и снятое проклятье здесь было ни при чем: все сделанное по служебной или иной обязанности на Долг не влияло.

Значит, им он никакой пакости не сделает, если не захочет словить обратку.  
Он вздрогнул, услышав шаги и поморщился: помяни лихо… Гойл подошел и остановился напротив, разглядывая Рона, будто морщерогого кизляка или другую редкую тварь.

— Тебе чего? 

— Стесняюсь спросить, твоя… миссис Уизли в курсе, чем вы с Поттером занимаетесь?

— Какое тебе дело, а, Гойл? Иди куда шел. Или бабла срубить захотел по-быстрому?

Гойл растерянно уставился на него:

— Какого?..

— Почем я знаю? С нас стрясти за молчание или там в газеты продать.

Гойл наклонил голову, набычился. Кулаки сжались; Рон был почти рад: злость на гада Диггори, страх за Гарри, за детей, за будущее их общее, облегчение от снятого проклятья — всё мешалось внутри и просилось наружу.

— Ты, сука, что несешь? На мне Долг!

— Мало ли, — выплюнул он. — Вон, Нев мне рассказал, как ты в школе оттягивался. И что-то я не видел, чтобы Малфою, к примеру, Долг как-то жал.

— Ему нет, а мне да! — Гойл шагнул вперед. — Мне он не указ, мне Винса хватило! Я… — он вдруг выдохнул и отступил. — Я не хотел, чтобы она из-за вас…

— Мы уж сами между собой разберемся, — пробормотал Рон, охренев от такого поворота. — Защитничек…

Гойл нахмурился: картина получилась — только детей пугать.

— Так она знает, что ли?

Где-то за углом лязгнула дверь лифта, застучали шаги. Гойл прислушался и, должно быть, узнал, потому что свалил почти мгновенно. Начальство, что ли, почуял? Но оказалось, не начальство — Невилла.

— Пошли-ка, — сказал тот, взмахнув рукой в сторону лестницы. — Там что-то вроде чулана, тесновато, но заглядывают редко. Посмотришь — и мне назад нужно будет. 

— А это? — Рон вытащил из кармана колбу. — Пристроить бы куда-нибудь?

Невилл опять почесал в затылке.

— Если я Ханне отнесу? У нее постоит пока — ни одна собака не найдет. Там же, — он улыбнулся, — где компот.

 

***

Невилл ушел — с думосбором и колбой. Рон наложил на дверь чулана Запирающие чары и уселся на перевернутое ведро. На сопляка Диггори даже злиться сил не было. Всё равно как он сам бы сошел с ума и начал проклинать Гарри за то, что Фред погиб. Не Волдеморта, из-за которого всё, не Руквуда, взорвавшего стену, — а Гарри, потому что… Этого выверта Рон понять не мог. Крутил и так и сяк, но, блин, не понимал. И не верил — что Гарри с самого начала копался в этом деле из-за него. Из-за ноги его гребаной. Из-за него подставлялся под проклятье, выводил Диггори на чистую воду, рисковал… Это было самым важным сейчас, важнее Диггори, до которого и после можно добраться. А вот Гарри… Он его что — любил? На самом деле? Рон потряс головой. Сердце бухало, голова кружилась, лицо вообще полыхало.

Его, Рональда Уизли, лузера последнего, безработного, калеку до недавнего времени, любил Гарри Поттер? Он вскочил, рванул дверь и бросился бежать по коридору в палату, к Гарри — посмотреть на него и постараться поверить. 

 

 ***

Проснуться в новом дивном мире было здорово. Не болело вообще ничего; Рон не задавал вопросов про Эда, косился, правда, странно, но к этому он уже привык: на Рональда Уизли иногда находило, надо только было подождать, пока он осмыслит результаты озарения и выдаст на поверхность результат. Короче говоря, Гарри был готов — и потому с утра, не хромая, не кривясь от боли в спине, нашел целителя Тики и попросил вызвать Робардса. 

Главный Аврор прилетел на крыльях любви практически. Ладно, не любви — интереса, в котором личное крепко перемешивалось с профессиональным. Гарри его понимал: пропустить маньяка в аврорате — это было сильно. То, что Эд был нездоров, выглядело очевидным. Про то, насколько он умен и изобретателен, Робардс, Форстер, Клемм могли элементарно догадаться. Остальное было личным делом Поттера. Поэтому Гарри сначала поговорил с Главным целителем, а потом объявил бывшему начальнику, что согласен на Легилименцию — Веритасерум ему не разрешат еще месяц как минимум.

Тики солидно покивал, подтверждая его слова. Робардс, обрадованный готовностью сотрудничать, спорить не стал. Оставалось еще несколько щекотливых моментов, но их Гарри не собирался обсуждать ни при Тики, ни при Роне.

Его повели на шестой этаж: там у аврората была своя комната для подобных трудных случаев. Робардс и спешно вызванный Клемм шли впереди, целитель сзади — получался настоящий конвой. За стеклянной стеной буфета Гарри увидел знакомый профиль и даже притормозил. Ну, если честно — встал как вкопанный, Тики только в последний момент ушел от столкновения.

— Вам плохо, Поттер?

— Нет, всё в порядке, сэр.

Он пошел дальше, не оглядываясь. Но картинка, на которой Гойл протягивал Гермионе какой-то пирожок, мало похожий на больничную еду и выглядевший совсем миниатюрным в его здоровых пальцах, против воли всплывала в мозгу. И дело было не в Гойле. Дело было в Гермионе, которая, вроде, смотрела в стол, как и положено приличной девочке, но при этом… блин! Она не была приличной девочкой. Ни разу. И она — Гарри готов был поспорить на сто галлеонов — хотела этот сраный пирожок. Он никогда не думал, что какая-то долбаная выпечка может обрести такой эротический подтекст.

С этой веселой мыслью он вошел в комнату; Робардс, который и был легилиментом, посмотрел внимательно — Гарри колоссальным усилием воли абстрагировался от пирожков, хот-догов и прочих фаллически-гастрономических символов.

— Я только хочу предупредить, сэр, — сказал он, глядя на Робардса. Хот-дог в каком-то светлом соусе просто стоял перед глазами. — Право на частную жизнь защищено…

Взгляд Робардса спрашивал: у тебя есть частная жизнь, Поттер? Более осведомленный Клемм спрятал улыбку.

— Я знаю, Поттер, — ответил Главный Аврор. — Установление номер четыреста семьдесят восемь дробь пять от…

— Хорошо.

Гарри сел в кресло и закрыл глаза. Белая капля соуса на сосиске застыла за секунду до падения. Это от недоеба, наверно. Он протерпел год, даже больше, но сейчас вынужденное нахождение в замкнутом пространстве палаты с Роном, который тоже хотел и при этом шарахался от любого шороха в коридоре, переклинивало мозги напрочь. Что ж, Мерлин Робардсу в помощь. Пусть знает, что Гарри Поттер — сексуально озабоченный дебил. Сколько угодно.

 

***

— Значит, вы не помните ничего похожего на Обливейт, Поттер? — спрашивал Клемм через полчаса. Подозрительно румяный Робардс от дальнейших вопросов устранился.

Гарри помотал головой.

— И о чем вы говорили?

Еще одно движение.

— Что ж. Благодарим за сотрудничество. Протокол подпишете в палате. Думаю, никаких препятствий к возвращению на службу, кроме состояния здоровья, нет. Главный целитель?

— Думаю, еще три-пять дней максимум…

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся Клемм. — Как ты его вычислил, а? Возвращайся, Гарри. Это третье меня достало, если честно. Стар я для таких приходов.

 

***

Биллу и Джорджу Рон написал почти сразу — то есть день на третий. Он уже не раз поражался, как им это удается: вроде и не вмешиваться в дела друг друга, но моментально появляться, если нужно. Из-за родителей? Будь мама и папа прежними, наверно, собирались бы по праздникам в Норе, толклись бы на кухне и всё такое. Сейчас приходили помогать. Папе не становилось хуже, но мама будто прятала его, оберегая неизвестно кого — то ли его от них, то ли их от него 

На пятый день пошли визиты. Билл привел Тедди и Виктуар, Гермиона — остальных пятерых скопом. Пришел даже Джордж, вроде бы трезвый, но какой-то невнятный, будто накурившийся, долго бродил по палате, даром что от стенки до стенки можно было дойти за пять шагов. Выдвинул наконец стул на середину и сел, разглядывая их — вернее, высматривая в них что-то видимое ему одному, а потом помотал головой:

— Ты вообще уверен, что тебя вылечили?

— Что?!

— Ронни, ты, раньше чем возмущаться, руку-то убери! С коленки!

— Я не!..

— И коленка непонятно чья, — радостно подтвердил Джордж. — Короче: раз ты снова здоровый, возвращайся. Возьму. Ты ж теперь многодетный, пятеро — это мощно!

 

*** 

Они успели отдышаться после его визита, поспорить, вспомнит он что-нибудь завтра или нет, когда дверь снова открылась. Вошла мама.

Рон даже зажмурился. Потом, будто ныряя в воду, встал, неосознанно стараясь отгородить одного от другого, маму от Гарри. Она отодвинула его почти не глядя и громко, будто все здесь внезапно оглохли, сказала:

— Гарри Поттер! Мне плевать, что ты обо мне думаешь — наверняка я всё заслужила, но ты... твоими усилиями Рон здоров. Нет такой благодарности, которая выразила бы, хоть отчасти... И мне опять же плевать, примешь ты её или нет. Семья Уизли у тебя в вечном долгу.

Рон замер — и глазам не поверил, когда Гарри соскользнул с кровати и в два шага оказался рядом.

— Молли. 

Он не коснулся ее, не обнял, только наклонил голову.

— Вы... мы можем встретиться после выписки. На Гриммо, пойдет? Ребята будут очень рады…

Мама ахнула, прижимая ладонь к груди, Рон кинулся к ней, но она опять отмахнулась.

— Всё в порядке. От счастья не умирают, пора бы знать. Спасибо. Спасибо, Гарри.

Рон виновато оглянулся, прежде чем пойти провожать. Он ждал расспросов, но мама не сказала ни слова, только уже у камина, внизу, вдруг пригнула к себе и поцеловала.

 

***

Гарри терзали вопросы этического порядка. Хотя бы потому, что он считал, что не имеет прав на проявление подобных эмоций, да что там — даже на их возникновение не имеет прав. Теперь уже не имеет. Но сказать Рону, предупредить… Не совсем понятно, зачем, Поттер просто опасался, что если дело зайдет слишком далеко, реакция одного супруга, пусть и бывшего, окажется… несколько неуправляемой.

Палочки им вернули сразу после Легилименции в обход всех правил, предупредив, что надеются на их ответственность и порядочность и никакого хулиганства, а тем более — чар, способных поколебать магическую стабильность больничных помещений, от них не увидят.

Поэтому Рон валялся на кровати и в полной тишине взмахивал палочкой, проверяя какие-то заклинания. Одни движения, без слов. Гарри сначала следил, потом понял, что тот продвигается точно по пособию «Курс специальных заклинаний» под общей редакцией Г.А. Робардса, утвержденного Комиссией аврората хрен знает в каком году.

Он полюбовался вихляющей рукой аврора Уизли, Рон поморщился недовольно, повторил движение еще раз, и Гарри всё-таки не выдержал.

Повернулся на живот — так смотреть на Рона было удобнее — и сказал:

— Он её клеит. 

— Кто кого? — Рон сосредоточенно пялился на кончик палочки.

— Как в школе, блин, клеит! Пирожки носит, домашние!

— Какие пирожки? — Пирожки подействовали. Рон отвлекся и посмотрел на Гарри. — С чем?

— Да откуда я знаю, с чем! Гойл кормит Гермиону пирожками! Я сам видел! Ты что думаешь, она просто так приходит по два раза в день? Вот просто ей плевать на работу, на детей, на дом, только бы на нас с тобой полюбоваться?

— Почему нет? — удивился Рон. — Мы что, не люди, что ли?

— Мы люди, только она еще и на шестом этаже с Гойлом сидит!

Гарри не хотел признаваться, но страшные подозрения, возникшие в день Легилименции, привели к тому, что он пару раз поднимался на шестой этаж и оба раза обнаруживал там Герми, якобы ушедшую домой, с Гойлом, якобы пребывавшим где-то в помещениях персонала. То есть буфет был, конечно, помещением для персонала, только вот Гермиона медиведьмой ни разу не была.

— И пирожки с ним ест? Гермиона — пирожки? Это же вредно, она всегда говорила, даже мамины: зубы там и все такое...

— А гойловские — ест, — безжалостно приговорил Гарри.

— Бля, с Гойлом, — до Рона, наконец, дошло. — А с Кингсли что — всё?

Гарри завис. Про Министра он вообще забыл напрочь. А ведь Министр явно… О господи.

— Рон, — сказал он жалобно, — ты бы поговорил с ней?

— Ты это себе как представляешь? Я тут потрахаюсь с Поттером, а ты ни-ни, сиди на попе ровно?

— Вот зачем ты сказал? — простонал Гарри. — Пойдем, а? Ну никто же не увидит. Рон, по-быстрому?

Рон покачал головой и взглянул на него со странной ухмылкой. 

— Нет уж. В сортире кабинки не запираются. А секс на людях — это не то, что нужно здоровому человеку. 

— А что ему тогда нужно?!

— Увидишь, — загадочно ответил аврор Уизли и опять поднял палочку.

Поднял палочку, бля. Гарри уткнулся в подушку и застонал.

 

*** 

Чокнутые, думал Рон, глядя, как Гарри на соседней кровати водит глазами по строчкам «Властелина колец», которого зачем-то притащила им в больницу Гермиона. Вернее, тот-то просил что-нибудь почитать, а не этот кирпич, но теперь — деваться некуда — одолевал.

Рон просто валялся. По нескольку раз в день повторял стандартный блок чар, делал разминку и даже пробовал бегать в больничном садике, но оттуда его погнали медиведьмы. В остальное время он трепался с Гарри, или смотрел на Гарри, или думал о Гарри, о Гермионе, о них троих.

Выводы получались нерадостные. Все чокнутые, повторил он про себя. Что мы с Гарри: только чокнутые начнут трахаться в тридцатник с лишним, после двадцати лет дружбы. Что Гермиона: только чокнутая выберет не Министра Магии, а бывшего Пожирателя, тупого слизня, который и школу-то с трудом окончил. Хотя…

— Гарри?

— А?

— Слушай, я опять про Герми. Если вдуматься, ведь правильно получается? Сам смотри: сначала Крам, потом… ну, Маклагген не считается, но всё-таки, потом я, теперь вот Гойл… А всяких умников она посылала всегда. Так что…

— И ты ничего? — Гарри отложил книгу и сел скрестив ноги. Рон немедленно на эти ноги уставился: Поттер в больнице ходил в коротких, по колено, маггловских штанах. Он смотрел и смотрел, поражаясь тому, что с ним происходит. Что он способен, ну, пялиться на обыкновенные ноги, тощие и волосатые, и думать, что больше всего на свете хочет вот прямо сейчас провести по ним рукой и, может даже, не только, и…

Гарри издал какой-то звук, Рон поднял взгляд и заморгал: Поттер краснел. У Поттера встал. Только от одного его взгляда.

— Н-ничего, — выдавил он. — То есть… я не понимаю, почему я ничего. Из-за Кингсли психовал, а сейчас… хрен его знает.

— Потому что Герми, — сказал Гарри, встряхиваясь, как собака после дождя, и садясь поудобнее. — Тогда, с Кингсли, она всё нарочно делала, ну, напоказ, чтобы ты видел. А сейчас она для себя. И ей плевать, кто он такой.

— Ну уж нет, — Рон перевернулся на живот, подперев голову. — Ты что, не понял: она же клюнула на мантию форменную. Помнишь — «дипломированный целитель»? Во-о-от, — тоскливо протянул он. — Типа что он даже при таком раскладе выучился и попал в Мунго. Это её и зацепило, Гарри, — что мозгам вроде как взяться неоткуда: и рожа эта, и бицуха, и всё такое, а они есть. А я… Думаешь, меня обратно возьмут? В смысле, тесты же. Провалю все нах…

— Спокойно, аврор Уизли! — Гарри подмигнул. — Пара месяцев — и сдашь всё, что угодно, вот увидишь! И знаешь, — теперь он смотрел серьезно, — на патруле свет клином не сошелся. Насчет этих ваших следилок не думал? 

— Рехнулся? После Диггори? Еще скажи ему процент высылать… Джордж пусть делает, если захочет, я пас.

Гарри вгляделся и вздохнул.

 

***

Но при всех этих странных, чего уж, размышлениях, которые, как исправно работающий порт-ключ, всё время выводили его на одно, точнее — к одному, к Поттеру, Рон был совершенно счастлив. Будто кто-то сказал ему, что надо ловить момент и наслаждаться. Здесь и сейчас; со дня на день их выпишут, и тогда новая жизнь навалится и поимеет с новой же силой, но еще не сегодня, не в Мунго, где ты просто здоров. Абсолютно здоров. Как бы ни пыхтели целители, как бы ни понтовался Гойл, выдавая двадцать умных слов в минуту, попугай хренов, Рон знал, понимал, ощущал, что — вот оно. Кончилось. Всё кончилось: непредсказуемая и оттого еще более мучительная боль, и время безверия. Не в себя; в себе он сомневался по-прежнему, но в судьбу-то верил — а как не верить после всего, что было? 

Даже блеклый март за окном намекал; неуверенно светил солнцем, разворачивал над больницей полотнище неяркого еще, но уже не серого неба, словно спрашивал: ну что, можно начинать весну? «Можно, — великодушно ему разрешал Рональд Уизли, — теперь всё можно».

…Всё, да не всё. Рон сам не знал, зачем ляпнул Гарри про секс для здорового человека. То есть знал, конечно, но хотел замутить что-нибудь этакое, чтобы не просто пересып, чтобы потом было что вспомнить. Но сколько ни думал, фантазия сворачивала все время на одно и то же: Гриммо, детские на третьем этаже, чары, чары, чары, поттеровская спальня и то, как он уходит к себе, а Гарри сидит на кровати и, наклонив голову, смотрит ему вслед. И вечный этот взгляд остается за закрытой дверью, сколько ни оборачивайся.

Блядь, он не хотел думать о Поттере, но мысли всё время делали круг или поворот и возвращались к нему, как заговоренные. Рон открывал глаза: ночью света в палате почти не было, но Гарри было видно, тот спал, прижимая подушку к животу, как тогда в Лощине…

Дрочить уже достало до крайности, хоть смейся, хоть плачь. Да еще Гарри по нескольку раз на дню или намекал или просто говорил открытым текстом, что неплохо бы всё тут, в Мунго, успеть. Рон терпел и думал, что должно же ему повезти, если вообще пошла пруха. 

 

 ***

И что удивительно — повезло. Или он просто этого «повезло» дождался. До выписки оставалось всего ничего: одна ночь, с утра их должны были в последний раз протащить по всем кругам целительства и выпнуть, наконец, на волю.

Лонгботтом явился без предупреждения; как показалось Рону — просто перевести дух от домашних, пока есть повод. Принес какой-то чай вроде как для детей, особый. Чай забрали, Невилла развлекли, как смогли, Гарри, хмыкая, рассказывал по Кольцо Всевластья и кучу остальных побрякушек, за которые в гермионином талмуде шла лихая мочилка. 

— Это архетип, — важно объяснил Лонгботтом с высоты профессорской премудрости. 

Все вокруг, блядь, были такие умные, даже Гойл, одни они с Поттером, два сексуально озабоченных придурка…

Провожать Невилла вышли на улицу: тот хотел пройтись до «Котла» пешком. Пройтись было неплохо. Согласно разрешению Рональда Уизли март в Лондоне разворачивался в полную силу, хотя в сумерках было ничего не разобрать, но воздух отчетливо пах сырой свежей травой, молодыми листьями, даже каким-то первоцветами, что ли? Или это Лонгботтом ходил, закутавшись в мантию из травяных запахов? Но Невилл уже ушел и через пару шагов исчез за поворотом, а они всё стояли посередине улицы, дышали, как пьяные, и Гарри ежился в своих коротких штанах. Потом посмотрел на Рона, мрачно сказал:

— Знаешь, пошел ты нахуй со своими комплексами, — и через мгновение они целовались у витрины с вечно пыльным манекеном. 

Поттер терся об него, как какой-то огромный Живоглот, просто влипал, Рону, конечно, тоже уже не моглось, но… Но! Тут-то его и осенило. 

— Щас, — сказал он, доставая палочку, — у тебя с собой? Давай, аппарируем.

— Куда? — прошептал Поттер.

— Ко мне же. Там никого. Кроме кота. Герми-то на Гриммо. Никого, вообще, понимаешь?

Гарри понял.

Ключей у Рона в больнице, само собой, не было, но Гермиона просто заперла дверь чарами. Умница.

 

***

Как ни странно, дома не обнаружилось даже кота. Похоже, Глотик, воспользовавшись полной свободой и мартом, наплевал на свой почтенный возраст и свалил на вольный выгул. Рон не удивился бы, если бы обнаружил на видном месте записку: «Ушел по кошкам». Больше того — он бы понял.

Гарри оглядывался так, словно был у него в гостях в первый раз. На самом деле они не так часто встречались у Рона и Гермионы, обычно пересекались в Норе или у Поттеров: для детей там было больше места. Но сейчас они оказались вдвоем в тихом доме, перед заблокированным камином, с запертой дверью и… 

Гарри Поттер, живой-здоровый, настоящий, стоял посреди гостиной. 

— Стой так, — пробормотал Рон, сделав шаг в сторону. Потом второй.

Гарри, почуяв что-то, покосился, но не сдвинулся с места.

Рон развернулся, поднял проклятую правую ногу, правильно поднял наконец, и осторожно коснулся пяткой поттеровского уха. Проскользнул за спину, опять потянулся, как надо, и носком погладил гаррин стриженый затылок.

— Рон, — в голосе Гарри усмешка мешалась с возбуждением, — это церебральный секс какой-то.

— Тоже умничать будешь? Не еби мне мозги.

— Так ебать мозги — это и есть церебральный… — Гарри рассмеялся в голос, развел руки и повернулся, точно так же, как там, в воспоминании, у Диггори. Только сейчас он не был ни насторожен, ни напряжен — смотрел, улыбаясь, и опять с ним происходил этот фокус, от которого у Рона вставал, как по команде: глаза из прозрачно-зеленых становились темными и жадными.

— Ш-ш-ш, — пробормотал Рон и, потянувшись, достал ногой до почти не видного шрама на его лбу.

— Смотри-ка, растяжка в порядке, с чего бы это?

Рон сказал бы, с чего, но тратить время на слова не хотелось. И, понимая, как по-детски и идиотски это выглядит, взял Гарри за руку и поволок наверх.

 

 ***

В этой комнате пару раз ночевали Грейнджеры и пару раз — до рождения детей — выходил из загулов Джордж. Она всегда казалась Рону безжизненной и неуютной, но сейчас только в ней в этом доме и была жизнь.

Они еще несколько минут честно валялись на какой-то совершенной нетронутой, как заметенная снегом пустыня, кровати. Откуда в пустыне снег-то? — думал Рон, пока Гарри стаскивал с него рубашку и штаны, пока тянул вниз трусы, освобождая наконец член и при этом не переставая целоваться, с неловким мычанием и легко угадываемыми движениями. Поттер сел между его ног и рывком сдернул последнее, то на нем оставалось из одежды — футболку. Наклонился к Рону, и тот закрыл глаза. Потому что хрен его знает, что там творилось с церебральным сексом, но в оральном они оба за последнее время прокачались неплохо. Ну, так оно и оказалось: длинное и влажное движение языка вверх по члену потянуло его всего вперед, выше, к горячим и мокрым губам, Гарри довольно выдохнул где-то у его живота — и Рон застонал в ответ. У него еще не до конца получалось привыкнуть к тому, что можно всё, что Гарри, при всей своей правильности, в койке тормозов не знал. Правда не знал, и словно получил себе подопытный объект, и поставил цель: объект изучить, предварительно замучив.

Рон после того, первого раза еще не просил, чтобы его трахнули, как-то получалось обходиться без слов, но сегодня Поттер явно собрался доказать, что хоть нездоровый человек, хоть здоровый — от просьбы никуда не денется. Здоровый человек кусал губы, прогибался за ртом и руками, терпел, охнул только, когда понял, куда это движутся такие же влажные, как губы, гаррины пальцы, развел ноги пошире, подставляясь, — но, блядь, кончить от пальцев — это было нечестно. Поттер по-прежнему наклонялся над ним, щурился, вглядываясь, и Рон порадовался, что очки, как им положено, были сняты в самом начале: уж лучше остаться размытой картинкой, чем четко ошалевшим придурком, который пытается одновременно воткнуться поглубже в рот и насадиться на руку.

Гарри подвинулся и замер, и потянул его ноги вверх.

— Ну наконец-то, — пробормотал он, сдаваясь, но никакого «наконец-то» не случилось: Поттер вдруг прижался щекой к его колену, а потом поцеловал. Ногу. Совсем ебнулся, растерянно подумал Рон, просто ебнулся с этим своим…

И опять не додумал — его подхватило, перевернуло, и он сам оказался сверху, упираясь дубовым уже стояком в твердую и теплую поттеровскую спину.

— Дай я тебе дам, — тихо сказал Гарри где-то внизу.

Это было круто. Так правильно, что Рона просто вынесло. Он уже знал, что нужно Поттеру, и ему срывало крышу напрочь: Гарри кончал под ним без всяких рук, цепляясь за простыню, или подушки, или просто за матрас, надо было только лечь сверху и втрахивать его в кровать — но вот этим Рон мог заниматься хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он вошел, медленно опустился, проталкиваясь глубже, поцеловал темные короткие волосы на затылке и прошептал только:

— Блядь, Гарри, — потому что ничего другого сейчас придумать не сумел.

Поттер жадно застонал, сам подался навстречу — и лучшая ночь Рональда Уизли продолжилась самым предсказуемым, но от этого не менее прекрасным образом.

 

 ***

Будто не неделя прошла. От того Рона, который заскочил сюда, чтобы предупредить, и даже шкаф не закрыл, когда брал оттуда чистые трусы и носки, осталось… ну, кое-что осталось, конечно. Но куда больше поменялось.

— Папа! — завизжала Рози, как всегда, с разбегу повисая на нем. Хьюго бочком подобрался и обнял за ногу — за правую, теперь здоровую, Мерлин побери, ногу! Малыш Драко, которого он волок за собой, ухватив поперек живота, гневно заверещал.

Рядом орали и прыгали Джейми с Алом, Гарри обнимался с Лили, в дверях кухни улыбалась Мэйси — и глаза, что ли, вытирала? Гермиона, вышедшая из камина последней, кажется, готова была сейчас же нырнуть обратно, но тут Рон опомнился.

— Ты куда?! А праздничный обед?!

Первые полчаса он просто кайфовал, плавал в море любимых лиц, привычных разговоров. Даже обычный их бардак был нормальным и уютным. Гарри с Лили на руках — он так её и не ссадил, придерживал одной рукой, а во второй держал вилку. Сэр Кей, пытавшийся устроиться прямо на столе рядом с ними. Джейми, сурово приказывающий малоежке Алу доедать пюре. Рози, взахлеб повествующая о новом учителе маггловедения, и Мэйси с красными щеками: кажется, ей этот учитель нравился почти так же сильно. Хьюго, который тоже управлялся одной рукой, потому что другой так и держался за Рона. И даже Малыш Драко, клятый его хорек.

Детям, как всегда, за столом хватило получаса: получили разрешение сегодня лечь позже и сбежали играть. Мейси, заработавшая прибавку и неделю отпуска, тоже ушла, напоследок, краснея еще отчаяннее, передав Рону и Гарри поздравления от миссис Кэттермоул.

Они остались втроем, как в старые добрые времена, вот только расклад — Рон подавился этим словом, но что было, то было, — расклад изменился. Гермиона оглядела их — как старшая сестра, не слишком уверенная, что младшие братья-шалопаи наконец-то встали на путь исправления:

— Думаю, с признаниями покончено. А как насчет планов на будущее? Рон? Если вам не критично, я предпочла бы не разводиться. Хотя, насколько я понимаю, скрывать вы тоже ничего не собираетесь.

— Мы… — Гарри беспомощно пожал плечами. — Мы не думали вообще-то. Оно само вышло.

— И если тебе не надо, — встрял Рон, — то конечно. Я своим не хотел говорить пока, но это… Билл поймет, то есть учует, у него сейчас — ну, сама понимаешь…

— Билл, полагаю, болтать не станет. Так что если вы научитесь сдерживать порывы, то всем будет лучше. Я до сих пор удивляюсь, что Грегори не задал ни одного вопроса. Хотя при том, как он изменился…

— Гре… — начал Рон, но Гарри пнул его под столом.

— Тоже мне, нашла гения такта. Потому и не задал, что знал.

— И тем не менее. Я практически уверена, что он не сплетник. С его работой… Кстати, Рон, ты ведь думаешь возвращаться в аврорат?

— Если тесты пройду.

— В патруль? Вы думаете, это хороший вариант?

— Да я же больше не умею ничего. Не шахматам же в школе учить? Раз в неделю.

— Определенно не шахматам. Этот новый учитель, мистер Грант, отлично справляется вместо тебя, не зря дети так его любят, — сделав последний выстрел, она поднялась и разгладила юбку. — Завтра, наверно, не приду, дела.

— Знаем мы эти дела, — проворчал Рон, когда камин погас. — Блядь, я-то думал, вылечусь — и тогда жизнь начнется! А она…

— Продолжается? — спросил Гарри, задевая его руку вроде как не нарочно.

Рон уставился на него. Точно, жизнь продолжалась. Просто-таки ключом била: со второго этажа доносились вопли детей, уханье филина и верещанье хорька.

— Пошли, что ли, укладывать?

 

***

Два вечных вопроса «Зачем?» и «Почему?», как всегда, остались без ответов. То есть Гарри знал, что ответы придут, но потом, после сделанного, и окажутся простыми, но вот объяснить прямо сейчас, зачем он идет на Коллиндип-лейн, он бы не смог. Спрятанное у Ханны воспоминание он забрал на следующий же день после возвращения домой. Чулан в «Котле» в итоге оказался не только местом, где совершались глупости и дожидались своего срока банки с компотами. Нет, правда смешно: он совершенно отчетливо помнил вкус тогдашнего Рона и терпко-сладкого напитка, сваренного Ханной. И ощущения свои помнил: тоже терпко-сладкие и растерянные. Потом здесь прятали меч Годрика. Потом — колбу с воспоминаниями. Проклятье, чулан как-то сам собой превратился в филиал «Гринготтса», Ханне стоило стребовать с них плату за депозит.

Гарри лениво думал о трансформации кладовки в «Котле», лениво шел по утренней и пустой еще улице к дому с овальным торцом. Рон чуть не выронил чайник, когда увидел его на кухне в такую рань, но Поттер проявил сознательность: приставать не стал, выпил дежурный кофе для окончательного продирания глаз и ушел, не дожидаясь, пока Рон проснется полностью и начнет задавать вопросы. Хотя взять и вот просто так уйти от сонного лохматого Уизли в одних трусах, моргающего над раковиной, было практически подвигом. Когда-нибудь нам надоест, не совсем уверенно подумал Гарри, ну, или приестся. Мысль о том, как было бы круто нагнуть Рона прямо там, на кухне, или отсосать, пока он досыпает вертикально и член нифига не стоит — и потяжелеет, встанет до конца только во рту, очень своевременно накрыла его прямо у подъезда Диггори. Гарри беззлобно выругался на собственную глупость и ненасытность, прогнал неприличные картинки из головы, выдохнул и огляделся.

Дом как дом, фасад как фасад. Край длинной стеклянной витрины, дверь, таблички с фамилиями, темные окна нежилого первого этажа.

Где этот умелец мог пристроить?..

— Акцио следилки Диггори, — пробормотал Поттер, обводя палочкой витрину. Пусто. Он повторил, направив заклинание на узкие подоконники и темно-коричневые рамы. Ноль.

Еще не было семи; одинокий утренний велосипедист прокатил мимо. Гарри убрал палочку и стал вглядываться.

Первую он нашел на козырьке подъезда, умело пристроенную под сколом черепичной плитки. Вторая, как выяснилось, смотрела прямо на него, аккуратно вставленная в табличку с фамилией «Спрутс». Эд, вроде, говорил про пару, поэтому дальше он искать не стал. Бережно упаковал крошечные штучки в коробку из-под леденцов «Джейкмэн» и пошел прочь, не оборачиваясь. В квартире ловить было нечего: её прочесали всеми доступными способами, да и вряд ли Эд оставил хоть что-нибудь для аврората. Письма тетушки в счет не шли.

 

***

Он еще только подходил к корпусу патрулей, когда уже знал ответ на вопрос «Зачем?». Почему его понесло к дому Диггори — тоже было ясно, слова о суперследилках отсеклись так, что всплывали в памяти даже при удаленном воспоминании. Беда была в другом: Гарри сомневался, что сможет разобраться в изобретении самостоятельно, а прибегать даже к помощи Джорджа с его языком без костей очень не хотелось.

Но возвращение на службу оказалось таким, что следилки быстро отступили на второй план. Клемм не то чтобы предупреждал, стукнувшись вчера по каминной сети, сказал только, что завтра к восьми, как обычно, и Поттер теперь будет в тройке с ним, Льюисом и Клайвом Стандингом. Насколько Гарри понял после получаса пребывания в дежурке, Форстер подобрал ему самых терпимых напарников.

Такой обструкции он, честно говоря, не ожидал. Он вообще не ожидал, что кого-то так сильно заденет его маленькая персональная разборка. Понятно, что Поняшу в патрулях почти любили и уж гордились-то точно. Понятно, что сдавать своего было вроде и правильно, но всё равно — нехорошо. И никого не ебло, что Гарри-то ничего не сказал, аврорат до всего допер сам. Не мог же он заявить Робардсу: я дал слово и промолчу. Просто промолчал, но это прошло незамеченным.

Гарри не собирался оправдываться. Он явился раньше времени, попал на пересменок и услышал несколько примечательных и ценных высказываний Бенера о том, как некоторые удачно устраиваются: ради них и умных, полезных в деле парней сдать готовы, и под непонятно какие чары лечь, и чем уж эти некоторые так примечательны — он, Бенер, и предположить боится.

— Правильно боишься, — не выдержав, сказал Гарри прямо в его круглое и наглое лицо. — Или завидуешь? Тебе рассказать, показать?

— Поттер, хватит! — скомандовал Форстер. — Ты тоже меру знай! Человек спросил, потому что Диггори здесь работал. И пользы принес уж не меньше твоего Уизли. Хочешь служить — выслушай… коллег.

Бенер взглянул торжествующе, Льюис повел бровями, Гарри отошел и уселся на свое место. Крыть-то, по большому счету, было нечем — оставалось только огрызаться. Сколько уже народа было в курсе Легилименции и как бы защищенного уложением номер четыреста семьдесят восемь дробь пять права на частную жизнь, он не знал.

Бенер был магглорожденным, как Гермиона; Клайв и Льюис — чистокровными и ко всем однополым заморочкам относились со свойственным потомственным волшебникам пофигизмом. Гарри, еще работая в «четверке», сталкивался с таким отношением и удивлялся про себя и даже как-то давно втянул в обсуждение вопроса Гермиону. Дело было за ланчем; она ковыряла салат, а Поттер, спешивший куда-то, скоренько заглатывал ростбиф.

— Я вот чего не понимаю: а как же демография? Рождаемость? Все чистокровные должны быть гомофобами, не?

— Ты до сих пор не понял?

— Чего? — он с трудом проглотил очередной кусок.

— Бисексуальность чистокровных просто заранее дает всем индульгенцию. Они же фаталисты, — пояснила Гермиона. — Если бы не полукровки, если бы не мы — они бы просто выродились с их отношением к тысяче важных проблем, на фоне которых, Гарри, гомосексуализм — это такая мелочь. А вот отношение к прогрессу меня ужасает, честно говоря. Даже Рон, который, можно сказать, воспитан нами — даже он абсолютно консервативен. Ему неинтересны маггловские изобретения, он полагается только на традицию, которой столько веков, что она должна устареть по определению! Но он верит в магию, в пергаменты, зелья, чары и знать ничего не хочет о том, как далеко ушло остальное человечество!

— Ну… в этом есть свой кайф, нет?

— Кайф в том, — холодно сказала она, — чтобы совместить всё. Взять лучшее от магов и магглов. Сделать из этого новое.

— …И разрушить нахер мир, в котором ты сейчас живешь.

— Ну что ты несешь, Гарри!

— Я просто довел твою мысль до конца. Они и существуют, потому что консервативны. Или ты принимаешь их правила, или нет. А совмещать… Не знаю, мне кажется, это нехорошо. Одно дело хобби, как у Артура, а другое — внедрить маггловское повсеместно. Мир изменится, и лично я не уверен, что хочу этого.

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Ты совсем… обуизлился, Гарри.

— С волками жить, — усмехнулся он, в два глотка допил кофе, чмокнул её в макушку и унесся по делам.

И, конечно, совсем не мог представить, что разговор о бисексуальности и равнодушии к чужим грехам — да было ли это вообще грехом? — через несколько лет настолько затронет его собственную жизнь.

 

***

Гарри думал об этом на дежурстве и утром дома, когда вернулся и увидел Рона, докармливающего орду детей завтраком и отправляющего их в школу. Вот, кстати: дети, которые рано или поздно узнают и которым тоже надо будет объяснить… Он не сомневался, что объяснять придется ему, если только за ближайшее время он не прокачает Рональда Уизли до опции «всё пофиг». Мысли о способах прокачки отвлекли его от сумбурно-философских рассуждений, и поэтому ничего не подозревавший о грядущих проблемах Рон, вышедший из камина, через пятнадцать минут довольно и полусонно ежился под ним в спальне. Потом он перестал быть расслабленно-ленивым, вцепился Гарри в плечи… И как же это было охуенно — не думать о том, что оставишь синяк, или сожмешь слишком сильно, или как-нибудь неудачно дернешься…

Рон прошипел:

— Ты спишь, блин, что ли? Сильней, — но Поттер не хотел сильней, быстрей, он хотел именно так: медленно скользить вперед и назад, размеренно довести Рона до нечленораздельного мычания, тихих ругательств и хаотичных движений, чтобы он сам сползал с подушки на гаррин член, чтобы сжимал свой и сжимался внутри, вокруг Гарри, чтобы кончал ему на ладонь или на свой рыжий вздрагивающий живот и смотрел удивленно, типа, ну надо же, оно опять сработало. 

Гарри не видел его целые сутки и ужасно соскучился. И в данный конкретный момент ему было совершенно плевать на гомофобию, бисексуальность, а так же кое-чью приверженность традициям.

Поэтому, когда он всё-таки отвалился на свою половину кровати и вполне насладился пыхтением рядом, сказать об аврорате получилось совершенно просто:

— Ты не гони пока с тестами.

— Что? — Рон повернулся на бок и уставился на него недоуменно. — Робардс же…

— Робардс сидит в своем кабинете, а Бенер исходит на говно в патрулях. Там всё вместе: и то, что это Диггори, ну и то, что мы с тобой.

— А ты?

— Да мне-то пофиг, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Слизерин им не переплюнуть, как бы ни старались. Но ты же морды бить полезешь, правда?

— Вот суки, — выругался Рон. — Их-то какое дело? Что-то я не помню, чтобы у нас в «двойке»…

— Думаю, ты просто не обращал внимания. Клемму и Стандингу, например, плевать.

Поттер не выдержал, повернулся и ткнулся губами ему в ухо.

— Потерпи еще немного, а? Привыкнут — забудут.

Рон напрягся, но потом, явно нехотя, уступил и расслабился. Гарри запустил руку вниз, между ними; вряд ли они бы сейчас, вот так сразу, потянули второй заход, но ему просто нравилось… И он действительно соскучился.

Рон завозился, подставляясь, но вдруг отодвинулся — так, чтобы можно было смотреть в лицо:

— Слушай, если в аврорате началось — это же и до моих скоро дойдет? Что делать-то?

— А ты как хочешь? — осторожно спросил Гарри.

— Хрен знает. То есть я думал, надо Биллу и Джорджу сказать, я собирался…

— Как Гермионе? — поддел Гарри, опять приблизившись и проезжая носом ему по шее.

— Иди ты! Как только, так сразу. А вот остальным… — Рон не вырывался, но и не отдавался процессу полностью, как обычно бывало. — То есть маме с папой я бы не стал пока. Вроде им некому сказать, а? И это, — он подался вперед, — я в Нору хотел сходить, со всеми пятерыми. Ты как?

Это было настолько знакомо, настолько похоже на Джинни — и так нужно было доказать самому себе: выбор действительно был, и Рон не замена и не суррогат, что Гарри рванулся, наваливаясь сверху всей тяжестью, не жалея и не осторожничая, прикусывая и тиская, пока не услышал изумленное «Ах ты!..» и не почувствовал под собой ронов стояк. Отвлекся на секунду — и тут же оказался на лопатках.

— Постоянная бдительность, — напомнил ему Рон, усмехнувшись, и сполз вниз.

 

***

Рядом с Гарри — совсем рядом, когда тому стоило пару раз провести ладонью от колена вверх и будто бы ненароком задеть, так что Рон вскидывался и шипел, или подойти сзади и выдохнуть в затылок, — так вот, рядом с Гарри все казалось полной хуйней. Ну, не получается сейчас в аврорат — потом получится, когда все угомонятся.

Другое начиналось, когда Гарри уходил, Рон отводил детей в школу и оставался один. В первый день после этого их разговора он по привычке поднялся в тренажерку, даже отработал с болваном весь комплекс чар, балдея уже оттого, что не нужно ни беречься, ни прислушиваться, как оно там с ногой, начал разминку со штангой — и застыл посреди комнаты, как тот болван.

Зачем? Вот нахера ему теперь эти нормативы, если патруля не будет? Получалось, что справкой о снятии проклятья можно разве что подтереться.

Нет, само-то по себе это было клево. Он и не подозревал раньше, что вся его жизнь столько времени управлялась правой ногой. И теперь возвращал одно за другим, что было у него отнято, и ловил кайф, не хуже чем от невилловой травы.

Даже с детьми: знать, что он может повести их куда-то один, или наконец посадить на метлы… Когда до Рона дошло, он сразу же их собрал, всех пятерых, и объявил, что начинает обучение полетам, нормальное, без дураков, и отлынивать не даст никому. «Уррра!» — заорали все, кроме Альбуса разве что, но и тот, хоть и без восторга, на тренировки ходил, когда Рон объяснил про Хогвартс и уроки. Перед Алом Рон себя чувствовал хоть немного да виноватым: обещанную книжку так и не нашел — по правде говоря, и не искал, замотавшись, — играть каждый вечер тоже не играл… Но тот вроде не обижался, так что Рон пообещал себе непременно заняться с ним шахматами серьезно, как только всё устаканится.

Разминку он тогда всё-таки доделал, но задумался крепко. Конечно, оставались следилки, но следилки означали Диггори. Оформлять без него патент было… хер знает, чем оно было, кроме как тупиком. Джорджу он всё выложил, конечно — то есть обоим, и Джорджу, и Биллу, как и обещал недавно Гарри. Ждал чего угодно: что обзовут предателем из-за Джинни, что вообще перестанут разговаривать. Но что не поверят вовсе, никак не ждал. Джордж ржал полчаса: вроде успокаивался и снова заходился как помешанный и заткнулся только, когда Билл спросил:

— Родителям тоже сказал?

— Нет, — Рон помотал головой. — И не собирался.

Джордж утер слезу:

— Ронни, так это что — правда? Вы с Гарри?.. Блядь, слышал бы Фред, — почти простонал он, опять сгибаясь пополам, и тут только до Рона доехало, что не смех это вовсе, а очередной припадок.

Он хотел уже засветить Джорджу по щеке — на того всегда действовало, но Билл успел первым:  
— Агуаменти! 

Джордж отдышался, отпился водой и сидел молча, только время от времени качал головой.  
— Хочешь, я им объясню? — спросил Билл.

Рон едва не согласился. Но сказал только: 

— Я к ним с детьми завтра, со всеми. Не до того будет. 

 

*** 

Визит в Нору прошел на удивление мирно. Если, конечно, не считать того, что папа так и не вышел.

— Боится, — прошептала мама, улучив момент. — Я его уговаривала, но пусть…

Наготовила она столько, что Рон еле дышал, тупо обожравшись. И ведь вспомнила, кому что нравилось, и каждому сделала что-то особое.

В детях Рон почти не сомневался: во-первых, Гарри с ними поговорил, во-вторых, всех их — и Поттеров, и Уизли — отвлек на себя сад, по которому можно было носиться, и Тедди, отпущенный на выходные. Он притащил с собой метлы, все налетались так, что едва с ног не падали, и, услышав, как Джейми, забежав на кухню, взывает: «Бабушка, пить! Пожалуйста!» — Рон наконец выдохнул 

Ненадолго.

Наверно, не нужно было хвастаться перед Гермионой, что все помирились. Смолчал бы — не получил бы от нее очередной пинок. «Тактика коврика» еще действовала, но сбои давала всё чаще. 

— Помирились? — спросила Гермиона без всякого восторга. — Для начала неплохо, но ты же понимаешь, что твоей заслуги тут нет? Только добрая воля Гарри и старания миссис Уизли? Что же касается тебя, то под каким предлогом ты собираешься сидеть дома сейчас? А, знаю! Сплетни в аврорате? Представь, что эти сплетники скажут обо мне, когда узнают, что мне предпочли мужчину? Интересно, почему я-то не боюсь ходить на службу?

Ничего не скажут, подумал Рон. А попробуют — Гойл им так рожу начистит, что забудут, как говорить.  
— Мне-то ты им врезать не позволишь? — сказал он вслух.

— Разумеется, не позволю! Тем более что и без тебя найдется кому. Словом, — она тряхнула головой, — для тебя аврорат действительно не вариант. Я тут подумала — если ты уж рассчитывал эти свои нормативы сдать и готовился, можно поискать им применение. Я поговорю кое с кем. Поговорю, — повторила она, не давая ему возразить. — Тебе работа нужна или нет? Вот и молчи.

 

***

Альбус продержался на метлах около трех недель. На метлах во всех смыслах: летал он для своего возраста неплохо даже на требовательный отцовский взгляд, но никакого энтузиазма по поводу полетов не испытывал.

— Ал так смотрит, что молоко скисает, — заявила Рози за ужином. Гарри подавился. Рон фыркнул, расплескивая пиво.

— Где это ты услышала? — поинтересовался счастливый отец слишком развитой девицы, после того как очистил стол и брюки.

— Кэти и Лианна говорят, — охотно объяснила Роз, — про учителя танцев, мистера Кассилиуса. И хотят другого. И жалеют, что мистер Грант не так хорошо танцует.

— О, — заметил Гарри, — неужели у мистера Гранта есть хоть один недостаток? 

— Нет, — уверенно вступила Лили.

— Погоди-ка. В вашей с Хью группе еще нет никаких уроков мистера Гранта, правда?

— Нет, — пояснил Джеймс. — Но они все липнут к нему на переменах и на общих уроках, тогда с ним вообще не поговорить, когда вокруг малышня…

И он осуждающе уставился на Лили и Хьюго.

— Мы тоже хотим! — возразила Лили, Хью кивнул, а Малыш Драко самым натуральным образом тявкнул на Джеймса.

Рон закатил глаза и одними губами прошептал:

— Все как рехнулись. Гермиона собирается на праздник окончания учебного года.

— Зачем? — удивился Гарри, тоже шепотом.

— А её тянет к фамилиям на «Г», — опять фыркнул Рон и опять разлил пиво. — Пока мы валялись в Мунго, Рози ей все уши прожужжала. И Мэйси, опять же…

Он критически осмотрел пену, оседавшую на стенках стакана: того, что осталось на дне, не хватило бы и первокурснице.

— Пап, — тихо сказал Ал. — Я хочу спросить, но потом, после обеда…

Гарри кивнул, не сомневаясь, что и тут возникнет мистер Грант.

Питеру Гранту — Поттер видел его пару раз в школе — и двадцать-то исполнилось не слишком давно. Он был магглорожденный и при этом полукровка, как он сам шутил, представляясь. Впрочем, про полукровку добавлять не требовалось: кожа у Питера была потрясающего оттенка кофе с молоком — результат союза африканской мамы и отца-англичанина. Картину дополняли темно-серые глаза и длинные темные волосы, и понять можно было всех западающих: Питер Грант был смазлив до неприличия, при этом дружелюбен, воспитан, детей любил и отлично с ними ладил. Гарри настороженно относился к подобным совершенствам, но Кэти Белл оставалась Кэти Белл со всем своим богатым и печальным бэкграундом и кого попало к детям не подпустила бы. Грант учился на Хаффлпаффе, мечтал вернуться в Хогвартс преподавать всё то же маггловедение и уже помогал составлять программы для нынешних студентов, параллельно нарабатывая практику в нескольких местах одновременно. Как можно было выносить такие потоки обожания, направленные на него со всех сторон, да еще в четырех, что ли, школах — Поттер не понимал, но Питера Гранта это не напрягало ни разу.

Альбус дождался, пока все сбегут наверх доигрывать перед сном, серьезно кивнул Гарри и пошел к лестнице. В комнате с железной дорогой никого не было, Ал сел на пол — стульев здесь и не планировали, рассеянно посмотрел на Хогвартс-экспресс и спросил:

— А если я буду летать… не так хорошо, как Джейми, то что будет?

— Да ничего, — удивился Гарри. — Научат в школе, я вот вообще не умел. Дядя Рон нагнал волну, что ли?

Ал покачал головой:

— Я правда не хочу летать, пап. Ну, так много. Можно, я лучше вместо метел буду в шахматы?

Шахматы мгновенно повергали Гарри в состояние полной виноватости. Когда ты ничем не можешь помочь семилетнему мальчишке — ну разве что проиграть пять партий из пяти…

— А как ты будешь, один? — неуверенно спросил он. — Хочешь, Рон будет с тобой заниматься шахматами отдельно?

Ал посветлел:

— Мне уже не надо! Мистер Грант принес мне Филидора. Сейчас, — он выскочил из комнаты и через минуту вернулся с аккуратно обернутым в пергамент толстым томом. — Вот, смотри. Мистер Грант сказал, что ничем мне помочь уже не может, но в этой книге…

Гарри про Филидора помнил. Однажды вечером Рон и Эд взахлеб промывали Алу мозги историями про «мой первый учебник шахмат», потом собирались купить ему магическое издание, но как-то не задалось.

Новая волна неловкости была связана с Эдом. Про Диггори детям по непонятно как сложившейся традиции объяснял Гарри. Больше всех, как ему показалось, от этой истории пострадал Альбус. Эд, наверно, соответствовал каким-то его представлениям об идеальном волшебнике. Уж явно не папа — это Гарри понимал и даже не расстраивался — и не дядя Рон. А вот тихий и умный Диггори, с книгами, шахматами, чарами, изобретениями… Он как мог объяснил Алу персонально, что книги, чары и прочее — это еще не всё, но чувство вины осталось.

«Анализ шахматной игры» был обыкновенной маггловской книгой, изданной аж в двухтысячном году. На гравюре перед титульным листом сам Филидор с умным видом застыл над шахматной доской, где было подозрительно мало фигур.

— Защита Филидора, — ткнул Ал пальцем в картинку. — Можно, пап?

Гарри кивнул и вернул сыну книгу.

— Только дядя Рон обидится. И за метлы, и за учебник…

— Я поговорю, Ал. Не переживай.

Гарри обнял его. Альбус, который гораздо реже Джеймса лез с «обнимашками», как это когда-то называла Джин, довольно замер. Гарри сидел и думал, что если в его жизни и дальше будут продолжаться эти сумасшедшие качели: от потери всех смыслов до мгновений невыносимого, тихого счастья, — он точно рехнется к старости. Но до старости было еще много прекрасных дней.

…И ночей, додумал он спустя несколько часов, наблюдая, как Рон натягивает штаны, чтобы свалить к себе. Бдительный Уизли огляделся, укоризненно посмотрел на Поттера и убрал флакон со смазкой в шкаф, подальше, под белье.

— Каждый раз, — намекнул Рон.

— Кто бы говорил, — без энтузиазма отозвался Гарри. — Слушай, не дергай Ала с метлами, ладно? Он попросился с шахматами сидеть.

— Блин, — сказал Рон жалобно. — Не, я помню, честно, но…

— Да всё нормально. Наиграешься еще, шахматист. Сейчас с работой разберемся — и всё уладим.

— Думаешь?

— Не, — честно ответил Гарри, забираясь под одеяло. — Я сейчас думать не могу. Я могу спать. Или не спать. Но поскольку не спать ты не хочешь…

— Давай ты утром всех разбудишь? Накормишь? Тогда я могу не спать столько, что ты завтра сидеть не сможешь.

Гарри заржал, Рон швырнул в него его же футболкой и тихо выскользнул из комнаты.

 

***

— В общем, я всё устроила, — сказала Гермиона, выйдя из камина. — Пройдешь тесты и собеседование, и работа твоя.

Рон даже не понял сначала. Пришла Гермиона раньше обычного — как раз перед ужином и своим появлением похерила процесс кормежки по крайней мере наполовину. Спасибо еще, что Ханна прислала жареную рыбу, которую любили все: секрет заключался в применении к несчастной камбале или там треске заклинания Брахиум Эмендо. Рыба без единой косточки шла на ура, и, как только восторги по поводу принесенных Гермионой книжек-раскрасок поутихли, Рон почти без боя вернул всех за стол.  
Гермиона получила свою порцию, отказалась («Спасибо, у меня был поздний ланч, так что достаточно чаю»), отозвала Рона в сторонку и выложила новость.

— А что за работа-то?

— О, очень перспективная! Очень! Помнишь, кем работал Кингсли, пока не вернулся по заданию Ордена Феникса в аврорат?

Новейшую историю Рон знал:

— Охранял маггловского министра?

— Премьер-министра. Мы заключили договор о возобновлении охраны, после того как его резиденция на Даунинг-стрит оказалась заражена бундимунами. Разумеется, магглы решили, что это плесневый грибок, и чем-то там обрызгивали. Хорошо, что кто-то из них обмолвился об этом на одном из заседаний нашей комиссии, а то было бы неудобно, если бы дом рухнул! Так вот, охранник будет выполнять не только функции телохранителя, но и вообще отслеживать все проявления магии вокруг маггловского правительства… Возможности роста очень большие! И вместе с тем от кандидата не требуется… — она умолкла, подыскивая слово, — ничего сверхъестественного. Внимание, бдительность и скорость реакции. И лояльность. Так как? Платят они в маггловских фунтах, но это…

— Гермиона, — выдохнул он. — Ты гений! Но…

— Что но?

— Кингсли. Это же он? То есть — через него? А разве ты…

— Он?! — Гермиона вскочила. Дети обернулись. — Что ты несешь? — проговорила она уже тише. — Я же объяснила — на комиссии зашел разговор, и я предложила твою кандидатуру. Мне уже пора пожалеть?

Он истово замотал головой.

 

***

С магглами Рон до сих пор сталкивался не слишком часто. Их задействовали во время операций, но рядовые патрульные разве что видели рядом маггловских полицейских: Рон помнил, как едва не полчаса ржал, узнав, что их называют «бобби».

В общем, ничего особенного, тем более что первые тесты были как раз по магической части. Болвану, даже усовершенствованному, Рон обрадовался как родному и с удовольствием разъебал на всех предложенных режимах. Опознал пикси, докси, пресловутого бундимуна и даже пятнистого бякоклешня, поданного к столу под видом омара. Обезвредил боггарта, давно уже не паука, кстати, а медальон с выложенной изумрудами змейкой на крышке. Вызвал патронуса: пес остался тем же. 

Трое совершенно незнакомых экзаменаторов — не иначе как все под обороткой, — благосклонно кивали.  
— Ну что ж, мистер Уизли, — наконец сказал тот, что сидел посередине, — завтра явитесь к девяти утра вот по этому адресу. Это, кстати, тоже своего рода экзамен: вам придется научиться ориентироваться в маггловском Лондоне и вообще вести себя как маггл. Там проверят, насколько вы готовы к предлагаемой работе.

Один? Рон еле удержался от вопроса, но вспомнил, что у него есть кому ответить, и кивнул.

  
***  

В офисе у Гермионы сидел Гойл. Рон влетел без стука — и едва не вылетел обратно с той же скоростью, хотя ничего эдакого не увидел, да и увидеть не мог: Гермиона бы не допустила.  
Но хватило одного только зрелища мерзкой слизеринской рожи — и Гермионы, улыбающейся этому уроду, будто он был невесть каким сокровищем. Будто вообще умел разговаривать и ей разговаривать с ним нравилось. Лучше бы целовались, честное слово!

— Ну как? — обернулась она, словно так и надо было. — Прошел?

— Прошел. Э-э-э… ты зайдешь сегодня? Есть пара вопросов.

— Я как раз хотела предупредить, что сегодня не смогу. — И она так взглянула на Гойла, что тот довольно оскалился, а у Рона волосы на голове зашевелились. — Грегори пригласил меня на ужин. Так что можешь спрашивать здесь и сейчас.

— Н-нет, — пробормотал Рон, прикидывая, кто еще может подсказать ему, как добраться до этой клятой Канон-роу.

 

***  

— Явиться одному? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри. — Быть не может! Проверка проверкой, но кто-то из наших там непременно будет! И у меня выходной завтра: хочешь, пойдем вместе? Подожду тебя в каком-нибудь пабе, а потом вместе в школу махнем? Хотя по времени посмотрим — либо успеем прогуляться, либо я один детей заберу? 

У Рона даже голова закружилась от облегчения и вообще… от Гарри, и снова накатило ненормальное это ощущение, что все происходит не наяву. Что, например, та сука на байке и ее подпевалы отшибли ему мозги. Или он так и остался в стене — потому что именно там впервые понял, что чувствует к Гарри. Или…

— Так что? — спросил тот.

Плевать, если это был сон, Рон всеми руками и ногами, включая бывшую проклятую, голосовал за то, чтобы он продолжался.

— И вот еще — они же владение маггловским оружием будут проверять. У тебя с ним как?

 

***  

Оказалось, не так уж и плохо. Конечно, накануне они с Гарри смогли проверить далеко не всё, но на зрение Рон не жаловался, как зарядить маггловский пистолет, повторил, щиты всегда ставил нормально…   
Помогло, наверно, еще и то, что о магах в маггловской безопасности знали считанные единицы. В учебном бою против него выставили троих: понадобилось одно Протего и одно Инкарцеро Ультима. Потом вообще приказали защищаться и принялись фигачить из чего ни попадя. Когда принесли не пистолет, а какую-то дуру, выпускающую струи огня, Рон просто наложил на себя чары невидимости, отошел в сторону и двинул стрелку по затылку. Не очень сильно. На том бой и закончился.

Ему приказали привести себя в порядок и повели по каким-то подземным переходам с охраной на каждом шагу: караулы проверяли провожатых, заставляя прикладывать палец к специальной панели и глядеть в окошечко. На самого Рона косились, но не трогали, пока не поднялись на лифте (Рон и глазом не моргнул) и не завели в кабинет. Одутловатый прилизанный мужик за столом, наверно, и был министром.

В Кингсли при всей его простоте сразу была заметна власть и привычка к этой власти; маггловский министр ничем таким не отличался, так что Рону сразу не понравился. И голос у него был масленый: такой заговорит — а потом в спину двинет. Ладно, решил он, как-нибудь привыкну.

— Итак, мистер Уизли, мне доложили, что с испытаниями вы справились отлично. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что работа будет связана, во-первых, с продолжительным пребыванием на людях и, соответственно, со следованием обычаям Британии… — министр бегло, но внимательно оглядел его джинсы — лучшие, между прочим, купленные Гермионой во Франции всего год назад! — и новый свитер, а потом изобразил на лице вопрос.

Гермиона накануне раз сто повторила, что он должен думать, прежде чем ляпнуть какую-нибудь чушь. Но сейчас чушь нес явно не он.

— Не вижу необходимости…

— Достопочтенный господин премьер-министр… — шепотом подсказали сзади.

Рон послушно повторил и продолжил:

— Меня никому видеть не обязательно, кроме вас. Пусть видят ма… то есть обычных телохранителей, а я рядом постою.

— Возможно, — министр склонил голову набок и еще раз оглядел Рона. — А во-вторых, вам придется сопровождать меня в поездках, которые случаются достаточно часто. Вы готовы к этому? И ваша семья тоже?

Рон даже расслабился — вопрос был легкий.

— Да мы привычные, оба служили. С детьми няня остается, конечно, ей одной с пятерыми трудновато, но можно нанять еще кого-нибудь…

— Оба? — вопросил премьер-министр так, что Рон засомневался. — Пятеро? Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Пятеро детей, — объяснил он как можно яснее. — Моих двое, и у Гарри трое — у Гарри Поттера, в смысле. И он сутками дежурит, так что все всё понимают…

Премьер еле заметно сдвинул брови. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что это и есть ваша семья? Некий мистер Поттер и пятеро детей... которых вы воспитываете совместно, верно?

— В общем да.

Премьер еще раз взглянул на Рона: глаза у него были точь-в-точь как у рыбы.

— Спасибо, мистер Уизли. Мне докладывали, что ваши традиции весьма необычны, теперь я вижу это воочию. Мы примем решение и известим вас.

И тут же его подхватили под локоть и указали на дверь. Жестко так указали — интересно, здесь всегда так с новичками обращаются, или?.. 

Через три минуты Рон стоял посреди улицы, щуря глаза — день выдался солнечный. Сколько прошло времени, было непонятно, а вызывать Темпус посреди маггловского города было не самой лучшей идеей.

— Рон! Эй! Я здесь!

Гарри в два шага пересек улицу, подскочил к нему, взял за плечо, вглядываясь в лицо.

— Ну как ты? Прошел?

— Мерлин их знает, — честно ответил Рон. После всех этих проверок и рыбьих лиц Поттер был такой настоящий, теплый, свой, что он не выдержал — обнял и уткнулся носом в шею над воротником куртки. — Тест точно прошел, а собеседование хрен поймешь. Сказали, известят… — он, не выпуская Гарри, покосился назад, на окна, за которыми его только что расспрашивали, — и вдруг заметил, как на втором этаже качнулась портьера.

— Про детей им, похоже, не понравилось, что много. А про тебя они вообще не знают! И это премьер-министр! Не возьмут, и хуй с ними. Который час-то? Уже в школу надо, или успеем дома часок урвать?

Гарри изумленно взглянул на него — и обнял в ответ.

 

***  

Вопиллеров Рон не получал давным-давно — пожалуй что со второго курса, когда они с Гарри угнали папину машину. Потому письмо от Гермионы, присланное с министерской совой, открыл спокойно и едва не сшиб стол, когда знакомый голос заорал на весь дом, так что Рон едва успел поставить Заглушающие — дети уже легли:

— Рональд Уизли! Ты безответственный, неблагодарный, отвратительный тип! Как ты мог завалить собеседование?! Кто тебя тянул за твой поганый язык?! Я ходатайствовала за своего мужа перед комиссией не для того, чтобы этот якобы муж во всеуслышание заявлял, что живет с мужчиной!!! Какое счастье, что я вовремя сообразила от тебя уйти!!! Гарри, мои соболезнования! — рявкнуло письмо и взорвалось, запорошив пеплом глаза.

— Уйти? — растерянно выговорил Рон. —Сообразила? Это же я… 

Гарри, выскочивший из кухни, опустил палочку и подозрительно зафыркал. 

— Ты тоже? — спросил Рон. — Думаешь, я идиот, да? Что не надо было? Но я же не знал…

  
— С чего тебе вообще понадобилось-то вдаваться в подробности? — спросил Гарри, всё еще ухмыляясь.

  
Рон посмотрел на него, вспоминая — действительно, с чего?

— Но это же правда! И… блядь, нам теперь что, всегда молчать? Тут не скажи, там промолчи, туда не пойди?! Так, что ли?! Пусть вот, если я им не нравлюсь, берут какого-нибудь Бенера и через неделю все перегрызутся! Сам работу найду! 

Но искать не понадобилось. 

Гермиона появилась на Гриммо как обычно после работы, словно не она вчера орала как резаная.

  
— Я поступила опрометчиво, — заявила она, еще стоя на каминном коврике. — Не подумала, что дети уже могут спать, слишком уж разозлилась. Надеюсь, они не проснулись?

— Нет. Мы чары поставили.

— Мы — или Гарри?

— Оба, — уныло ответил Рон, предвидя еще одну порцию упреков. 

— Мне по-прежнему очень жаль моих трудов, — сказала она, наливая чай. — А это что? Пирог со сливами? Ханна пекла? О, отлично, я возьму. Но тем не менее я понимаю, что рано или поздно ты бы проболтался — и лучше раньше, чем позже. И да, реакция на твое заявление меня совершенно не порадовала. Нужно было сначала прощупать почву, но… Второй раз я такой ошибки не сделаю.

— Второй? — вякнул Рон.

— Именно так. Готовься. Человек, которому я тебя рекомендую, абсолютно толерантен, но требует в десять, нет, в сто раз больше, чем даже мистер Кэмерон.

— Толе… чего?

— Терпим, горе мое, — Гермиона откусила от пирога. — Кстати, у вас много осталось? Я бы взяла с собой пару кусков.

Гойла будет кормить, подумал Рон. Нашим пирогом. И еще говорит, что я виноват.

 

***

— Ну давай закажем еще пирога завтра, — предложил Гарри, извернулся и заглянул ему в лицо. — Я попрошу опять со сливами, м?

Рону хотелось сказать: «Не утешай меня, всё плохо». Но, во-первых, не настолько уж всё было плохо, во-вторых, не так уж ему хотелось этого дурацкого пирога, и, в-третьих, — уж больно Поттер прикольно утешал. Поэтому он, заложив руки под голову, продолжал смотреть в потолок спальни, надеясь только, что выражение лица печально и соответствует… обстоятельствам.

— Рон, всё ты правильно сказал, не слушай её. Герми тоже неправа, надо было предупредить, что она там наговорила.

— Угу, — согласился Рон.

— Ну перестань.

— Угу.

Гарри переместился, подвинулся еще ближе, привычным уже движением запуская руку вниз — ладонью по животу и дальше.

— Вот нахер ты придуриваешься?

Рон честно пытался изобразить вселенскую скорбь, но его блядский член жил сам по себе: торчал вверх, подергиваясь, и вполне позитивно упирался в поттеровские пальцы. 

— Тюфяк, — фыркнул Гарри. — Вот кто ты, Рональд Уизли. Безынициативный тюфяк. 

Мерзкий провокатор почти добился своего, но Рон сдержался, грустно выдохнул и сообщил — не всяким тут рядом, а потолку:

— Зато у меня член большой.

Ничего умнее уже не придумывалось: трахаться хотелось до одури.

— И ленивый, — засмеялся Поттер.

— Вчера ты так не… — Рон вывернулся из-под его руки и оказался сверху, вмял в кровать, уже не сдерживаясь. — И сегодня не пожалуешься.

— Нет, — промычал Гарри в подушку, давясь смехом. — Многодетный отец семейства. Бодигард премьер-министра. Большой член. Что еще?

Он повернул голову, чтобы ухватить хоть немного воздуха, и Рон, воспользовавшись моментом, провел ладонью ему по губам. Гарри замер, уткнувшись ему в пальцы, а потом начал медленно приподниматься, влипая в Рона всем телом — так, что терпеть сил уже не было, но, в общем, здесь от него никто этого терпения и не требовал.

 

***

Феерический, абсолютно типичный роновский проёб с работой у премьер-министра и необходимость утешать жертву собственной искренности только ненадолго отвлекли Гарри от той проблемы, которая последнее время зудела в голове похлеще всех его обязательств с расследованием рейда Коннолли.

Теперь он точно знал, откуда взялась мысль о следилках, за ней последовала цепочка других: диалог с Диггори, при всей его сумбурности и истеричности, он помнил отлично, для надежности посмотрел пару раз со стороны, поразился, как сработала его не самая умная, прямо скажем, провокация… Отложил Эда на потом и сконцентрировался на нескольких его словах.

Этелард Диггори почти ничего не говорил просто так; значит, он тоже думал о нестабильности магического мира, но связывал эти возмущения магии и непонятные происшествия с Гарри. Конечно, «Поттер — повелитель пикси и докси» звучало почти так же заманчиво, как «мальчик-который-выжил», но, если отбросить глупые шутки и задуматься, нестабильность начала проявляться именно тогда, когда они посчитали, что Логрис закрыт навсегда. Когда он оставил Джинни на непредставимом в январе цветущем лугу, на зеленой траве с тонкими золотыми цветками, между снегом здесь и снегом там.

Что-то из зачарованного королевства оказалось здесь? В обмен на Джиневру, его Джин?

Но как? Стена закрылась при них, Гарри помнил, как Рон волок его практически сквозь смыкающиеся камни. А если не что-то, а кто-то? Кто? Рыцарь из встречавшего её отряда? Мерлин? Какое отношение к этому имела рыжая байкерша, возникавшая на их пути… нет, чуть раньше, чем с января — в первый раз Гарри увидел её перед тем кошмарным Рождеством. Но ведь была еще одна женщина. Та, которая пришла в палату к Джинни: взрослая, строгая, с холодной, словно снежной, красотой. Та, которая озвучила ему условия Логриса. Она-то каким боком? И потом, в коридоре, темноволосой красавицы не оказалось, а была рыженькая медсестра. Рыженькая.

Которой он не видел ни до, ни после того разговора. Гарри понял, что надо собраться и систематизировать, просто перечислить всех этих посторонних — не его — рыжих, встретившихся ему за последние полтора года.

Они ждали вызова в дежурке. Льюис дремал, Клайв читал «Квиддичное обозрение», поднял взгляд, спросил только:

— Ты в порядке?

— Более-менее, — ответил Гарри, прихватив одно из перьев для разрисовывания стены и лист со стола дежурного. — Фигня всякая в голову лезет, запишу и посмотрю.

Как же ему не хватало Эда! Проклятого Диггори, в чьих изворотливых мозгах всё мгновенно раскладывалось по правильным полочкам, обретало систему. Он даже не мог обратиться к Рону; насчет того у Гарри был свой план, и больше всего он боялся, что Рон упрется, замкнется, как получалось каждый раз, когда они пытались поговорить о стене. Ладно, раньше он упирался из-за… из-за того дурацкого начала… блядь, ну почему в самый неподходящий момент перед глазами опять всплывает уизли-порнография с вариациями?

— Сгинь, — пробормотал Гарри ни в чем не повинному Рону и стал записывать. 

Байкерша на деревенской площади до болезни Джин; медсестра после разговора с ледяной красавицей из Логриса; еще одна — он вспомнил — еще одна рыжая в пустом дворе больницы, когда ему привиделся отряд, выезжавший из Каэр-Кэмела; и Каэр-Кэмел… там тоже было что-то? Он пропустил тормозившую воспоминания мысль и понесся дальше: девушка с мотоциклистами у больницы этой зимой, в годовщину; рыжая, командовавшая избиением Рона. То есть он не знал, была ли эта последняя рыжей, — не знал, но не сомневался.

И… Каэр-Кэмел… что-то, не связанное с ними, с Роном Уизли и Гарри Поттером. Что-то, бывшее еще раньше.

Он вспомнил. «Я перепутал вас, потому что и у неё в волосах прячется солнце». Это сказал Артур про свою сестру. И позвал её. Моргана.

— Пять минут, Клайв. Ну, десять. Я быстро. До библиотеки и обратно. 

— Только бегом, — буркнул Стандинг.

 

***

Книги об Артуре он сложил на работе; учитывая, что Рон полночи проводил в его комнате, тащить их на Гриммо было рискованно, а прятать под какими-то чарами — унизительно. Времени на почитать во время дежурств оставалось не так много, но Гарри поставил заклинание поиска и просто проглядывал страницы с Морганой, путаясь в многочисленных именах рыцарей и умирая от тоски на церемонных фразах. Картина, между тем, складывалась поразительная, даже на его поверхностный взгляд.

Девушка хотела править Логрисом. Кое-какие права она имела, будучи незаконнорожденной дочерью короля и фактически принцессой. Имела, если бы в один прекрасный день Мерлин не привел ко двору законного наследника. Сына Утера и Игрейны, Артура, воспитывавшегося вдали от родителей под именем Эмриса. Гарри удивился: его даже не затрясло, когда он увидел на пожелтевших от времени страницах всех этих Артуров и Эмрисов. Он не смирился, но дело тащило за собой и сейчас он старался воспринимать информацию максимально абстрактно.

Как раз Мерлин Моргане и противостоял. Развенчивал её планы, удалил от двора, она жила отдельно, в каком-то замке в Озерном краю, но умудрялась портить королевскую жизнь и оттуда. По её наущению один из рыцарей подменил меч Артура, Экскалибур или, как его еще называли, примешивая латынь, — Калибурн. Подмену обнаружили, когда обыкновенный меч сломался в руках короля на каком-то очередном поединке. Экскалибур вернулся к Артуру… Вернулся?!

Гарри тупо смотрел на картинку. Можно было и не смотреть, всего лишь закрыть глаза и снова увидеть. Прекрасный меч, застывший рядом с ним в толще воды. Пробегающая по гарде ослепительная искра; надпись: «Возьми меня», недостающие до этого самого «возьми» пол его ладони… Он с трудом оторвался от видения и постарался вернуться немного назад в воспоминании. Отпускающийся на дно Рон? Нет, раньше. Его собственное погружение? Нет, за мгновение до…

Вот оно: берег озера, поросший лесом. Золотистый олень и женщина в белом платье, прикрывающая глаза от солнца. Рыжая женщина в белом платье. Значит, это была она. Всегда она. Всё время она. Твою же ж мать! Ушла из Логриса и оказалась здесь, у них?

И где теперь её было искать? Проверять всех байкеров по всей стране?

Он знал, где искать и как найти. Но, честное слово, лучше бы проверил всех байкеров. Потому что впутывать в поиски Морганы Рона Уизли Гарри очень не хотелось.

 

***

Но пришлось. Он дал себе еще неделю, только неделю, на подумать, продумать, осознать. Сроки получались примерно такие же, как с Диггори, но там был один Эд, пусть даже изобретательный и хитрый. А тут… вся нефиговая история древней магической Британии.

Рон, конечно, что-то почуял. С вопросами вроде не приставал, но смотрел настороженно и всё-таки не выдержал, для разнообразия — днем, а не ночью, но всё равно — в постели.

— Если опять что-то надумал, Гарри, — мрачно заявил он, — то говори сразу. Чтоб без этих прошлых заёбов. Что, Эд проявился?

— Нет, какой Эд? Откуда? — Поттер честно, не моргнув, выдержал его вопросительный взгляд и даже не попытался сбежать, прикрываясь необходимостью забирать ребят из школы.

— Слово дай, — Рон сел и уставился на него не хуже Снейпа во время уроков Легилименции. — Дай мне слово, что никуда не полезешь один.

— Честное слово.

Рон подумал минуту.

— Руки покажи.

Гарри, опешив, протянул к нему обе руки.

— А теперь еще раз.

— Честное слово. А руки-то зачем?

— Может, ты пальцы скрещиваешь и врешь.

— Блядь, тебе сколько лет? У тебя, — Гарри с трудом сдерживал смех, — пятеро детей... — «Пятеро детей» после злополучного собеседования стали в доме на Гриммо дежурной присказкой. — А если я скрещу ноги?

— Ноги не считаются, — чуть успокоившись, ответил Рон. — Можешь свои тощие пятки хоть узлом завязывать.

 

***

Коробочку из-под леденцов «Джейкмен» Поттер тоже держал в шкафчике патрульного. Уж это точно нельзя было показывать Рону. Следилки, изготовленные Эдом для себя, разительно отличались от тех, что Гарри видел в магазине волшебных вредилок. Они были в несколько раз меньше: сделанные Джорджем напоминали пуговицы среднего размера, а две, хранящиеся у Гарри, были не больше булавочных головок. То, что Эд равнодушно бросил изобретения на произвол судьбы, объяснялось просто: для показа картинки требовалась вторая половина прибора, что-то вроде ронова котла, который тот прятал в спальне. Ничего подобного в квартире Диггори не обнаружилось, и теперь Гарри пытался освоить мелкие и очень полезные штуковины самостоятельно.

Он наложил на них обыкновенные заклинания для следилок по звукам, прилепил одну у двери в тренажерный зал, а вторую, почти не испытывая угрызений совести, навесил на Стандинга. Последить за Льюисом Клеммом ему наглости не хватило. Оставался, конечно, соблазн дождаться Бенера, просто из вредности, но ждать двое суток он не хотел.

Как ни странно, сработало. То ли Эд был настолько уверен в себе и в своей невычисляемости (А что, зло подумал Гарри, и правильно, если я так тупил, чего ж не верить?), то ли собирался поразить новинкой службу патрулей и не стал усложнять чары.

Видеть он ничего не мог, но слышать — более чем. Безо всяких звонков и предупредительных сигналов. Дверь тренажерки хлопнула так, что у него чуть не разорвался череп. Кто-то, громко топая, подошел к «бабочке», что ли? Только она так скрипела при занятиях. Почти одновременно Стандинг — это Гарри понял с ужасом, потому что снять волшебную булавку, конечно, не успевал — вошел в туалет. Поттер, зажмурившись и пытаясь не съежиться, ждал в своем углу слива унитаза. Грохот воды вполне мог смыть в канализацию полгорода. Он встряхнулся, перехватил Стандинга в коридоре и хлопнул по плечу. Клайв покосился, но ничего не сказал, и Гарри, сжав следилку в кулаке, больше заботясь не о её сохранности, а о тишине, перевел дух. С дверью тренажерки он справился так же быстро. Оставалось правильно настроить звук и зачаровать следилки на правильный объект, но с этим сложностей не предвиделось.

 

***

— Тебе незаслуженно везет, Рональд Уизли! — заявила Гермиона неделей позже. — Если бы ты не проболтался премьер-министру, не видать бы тебе этой должности, как твоих веснушчатых ушей.

— Но-но, — сказал Рон, стараясь улыбаться не слишком широко, — уши не тронь! Кто бы меня взял, если бы я на тестах провалился?

— Вопрос спорный, — Гермиона вздохнула.

Вид у нее был непривычный — Рон уже забыл, когда она в чем-то сомневалась, как сейчас. Вроде бы и хорошо, что Рон получил работу, еще лучше, что нашел её не кто-нибудь, а Гермиона, но… Но она будто немного расстроилась, что обозвать его в очередной раз просравшим всё идиотом уже невозможно.

— Если бы не твое феерическое собеседование, то слух бы не распространился и кое-кто не заинтересовался кандидатурой телохранителя… гм… живущего с мужчиной.

— Хочешь сказать, что мой новый босс  это… ну…

— Понятия не имею, — сказала она.

— Зато он рыжий!

Настроение у Рона было лучше некуда, и с полчаса он искренне считал, что испортить его просто невозможно, пока у столика в кафе, где они с Гермионой и обсуждали итоги собеседования номер два, не нарисовался Мерлином проклятый Гойл.

— Герми, — громким шепотом вопросил Рон, — он что, теперь всегда будет рядом возникать? Я типа надеялся без свидетелей…

— Смирись, Рональд Уизли! — ответила она.

— И чего это ты меня по фамилии опять?

— Того, что думаю: может, мне пора от неё избавиться?

— Гермиона Гойл? — в ужасе прошептал он. — Миссис Гойл? Ты ебанулась... то есть с ума сошла!  
Гермиона смерила его убийственным взглядом:

— Ну, тебе-то миссис Поттер не быть, так что завидуй молча.

Рон на ходу сделал ручкой Гойлу и отвалил. Он честно старался смириться, он и смирился бы, к гадалке не ходи, будь это кто-то другой. Не Гойл. Но понимал, что наезжать права не имеет, и если бухтел, то в меру. Тем более сегодня. Тем более после того как получил работу.

Очень странную, чего уж.

На этот раз не было никаких кабинетов с горящими маггловскими каминами, гнутыми стульями и белыми безглазыми мраморными головами. Он нажал на кнопку звонка на заборе в неприметном переулке, решетка отъехала в сторону. Его обыскали — раз десять, причем последний досмотр проводила охрененная красотка: не паникуй Рон так, он рассмотрел бы её получше, особенно во время досмотра. И она же провела его в самую обычную комнату, которую от магической отличал разве что кампутер… то есть компьютер на столе. Ну и мужик, которому она Рона представила, ни разу не походил на мага. Рон, как его увидел, почему-то сразу вспомнил гермиониного Живоглота: тот тоже был рыжий и тоже смотрел на всех как на дерьмо.

— Мистер Холмс, Рональд Уизли прибыл.

— Спасибо, — сказал рыжий мистер Холмс. — Можете идти.

Следующие полчаса он Рона разве что наизнанку не выворачивал. Тот, наученный горьким опытом, отвечал в основном «да» и «нет», ссылаясь на Статут секретности, показал несколько заклинаний, в очередной раз поставил щит, когда мистер Холмс внезапно пальнул в него из невесть откуда взявшегося пистолета, и определил, что его пытаются отравить, простейшим «Акцио стакан воды с ядом!» Кажется, последнее и подействовало.

 

***

Сколько он ни думал, хреново было только одно: видеться с Гарри каждый день они больше не могли. Если дежурства не совпадали, то дома они оказывались одновременно два раза в неделю, а если совпадали — то немногим чаще. Так что всё время, которое Рон получил для улаживания домашних дел, он намерен был использовать по полной. Но завтра. А пока он забрал детей из школы, накормил и отправил переодеваться к уроку полетов — и тут в камине появился Гарри.

— Ну как? — выпалил он, явно торопясь.

— Взяли! Только, блин, рассказать ничего не могу, подписку дал. И график — это… в любой момент могут выдернуть, хотя вроде бы обещали заранее предупреждать.

— Вау!!! — заорал, не дослушав, Гарри. — Поздравляю! Значит, работа на британское правительство?

— Ну, типа да.

— Патрульный Поттер! — одернул сзади кто-то невидимый. — Служебный камин не для личных дел!

— Иду, — мотнул головой патрульный Поттер. — В общем, готовься, — улыбнулся он так, что у Рона сразу потянуло внизу живота. — Завтра с утра. Да всё уже, всё, — проговорил он, оборачиваясь, и исчез.

 

***

Свалившаяся на Рона работа — это было, конечно, круто. Но вопиюще не вовремя. Гарри тоже умел считать и так же ясно понимал, что лафа с долгими днями вдвоем закончилась. И никто не мог запретить ему жалеть о тихих часах, когда дом, кажется, выдыхал и расслаблялся без бесконечно гомонящей и топающей пятерки наследников и даже уже не пытался мстительно пакостить. На Гриммо не осталось призраков и теней; пусть где-то бушевали гриндилоу и пикси, а бундимуны подтачивали здания, единственная местная нечисть — джарви Малыш Драко — оказался очень условной неприятностью, вполне себе приятной и прирученной. Держалась ли эта стабильность на Роне, Гарри не знал, проверять не хотел и никакого права заявлять: «Сиди-ка ты дома» не имел тоже.

И меньше всего сложившаяся ситуация способствовала рассуждениям о Логрисе. Думать о явившейся в Англию рыжей Моргане получалось урывками: на работе или по ночам, когда Рон, явно не хотевший уходить, все-таки сдергивал себя с кровати — тогда ему казалось, что он видит эту неосязаемую руку уизлевской паранойи, уводящую того из спальни буквально за шиворот.

Мысли о затерянном во временах и пространстве королевстве Артура становились всё более и более странными. Не то чтобы Гарри начал понимать мистера ОТ или других волшебников, да того же Рона: он наконец почти смирился с тем, что они видели в Логрисе. Вечную золотую сказку человечества, как обычно оставшуюся в прошлом. Атлантиду современной Англии. Мир, в котором волшебники — разумеется, справедливо и мудро — правили магглами. Где король признавал верховенство мага. Попробовал бы кто-нибудь сейчас покомандовать Её Величеством, не говоря уж о парламенте! Командовать и не пытались, но вот забыть те времена не могли. И осознание того, что прошлое не так уж далеко, как выясняется, а вполне рядом, что простая волшебница, пусть чистокровная, пусть с освященным всеми традициями именем, может поговорить с королем, может получить от него приглашение в Каэр-Кэмел, наверно, и должно было сорвать крышу любому, грезившему о давно канувшем в лету мире.

Когда он понял что думает о Джинни именно так: «простая волшебница, пусть и чистокровная…» — то ужаснулся. Дело было под утро, и первым желанием было рвануть вниз, в ту самую спальню, где полтора года назад спала она, Джиневра, его жена, а теперь разводил носки и прочую грязь её брат, его любовник — блядь, он не знал, как обозвать Рона, даже для себя: всё получалось или официально, или похабно-фальшиво, потому что за словами пряталась простая правда — человек, который стал для него… всем?

Но пойти к Рону и вывалить на него весь сумбур, творящийся в его несчастной голове, Гарри не мог. Он лежал, уставившись в потолок. Извинялся перед ними: и Джинни, и Роном — и опять думал о Логрисе.

И не зря думал. Но выяснилось это совсем неожиданно.

 

***

Приятных неожиданностей не существует, этому Рона жизнь научила четко. Вбила, можно сказать.

Скатываясь в одних трусах по лестнице на голос Гермионы — в будни, в десять утра! — он мог ждать только очередной подляны от судьбы и почти не сомневался, какой именно.

— Гарри?! Что с Гарри?!

Гермиона отступила на шаг. В руке у нее была палочка.

— Насколько мне известно, с твоим Гарри все в порядке, — ответила она кисло, рассматривая новые роновы трусы. — И не то чтобы я чего-то здесь не видела, Рональд Уизли, но лучше бы тебе одеться. И спросить не о Гарри, а о том, почему я здесь.

— Почему? — выпалил он, поспешно призывая штаны и футболку. Утро было прохладным и пасмурным, детей Рон час назад отвел в школу и как раз собирался выспаться в один из последних свободных деньков.

— Потому что хотела застать тебя одного, — Гермиона вздохнула и уселась на диван. — Гарри же собирался сегодня в Хогсмид, лично поздравить Тедди с днем рожденья, я правильно понимаю? — Дождалась кивка и продолжила: — А тянуть невозможно, потому что это его касается напрямую — и не просто касается. Словом, Арка исчезла.

— Что?! Какая еще?.. 

— Арка в Отделе Тайн, — повторила Гермиона прежде, чем он сообразил, о чем речь. — Никакой Завесы, никаких голосов — твердая каменная поверхность, о которую хоть головой бейся. Некоторые и пытались, и я не хочу, чтобы Гарри…

Ебаный в рот, еще этого не хватало… Насколько Рон знал, к Арке Гарри не ходил. По сути, память о Сириусе всегда была у них перед глазами: в каждом камне и каждой комнате дома на площади Гриммо. Но хрен знает — вдруг он до сих пор надеялся, что когда-нибудь сможет вытащить, особенно сейчас, после Джинни, после того как точно стало известно про другие миры на расстоянии протянутой руки.

— Он точно не знает?

Гермиона сидела, подобрав под себя ноги, будто никуда не торопясь, и это было вдвойне странно.

— Точно. 

— Ты его ждать хочешь? — спросил Рон на всякий случай. Нельзя же было думать всерьез, что Герми собралась сидеть здесь до вечера. 

— Выгоняешь? — она поднялась.

— Нет! Герми, ну чего ты? Я… я испугался просто. Ты же обычно не приходишь… Или у тебя выходной? Хочешь — иди поспи, потом за детьми вместе сходим…

Он нес чушь и знал это. Просто вдруг стало видно, как Гермиона устала и как не хочет вставать и идти куда-то.

— Спасибо, — она невесело усмехнулась. — Стоило уходить от тебя, чтобы услышать… Мне это всё не нравится, Рон. Всё, что происходит. Будто мир вот-вот рухнет, как тогда, на шестом курсе, помнишь? А Арка — это серьезно. Я смотрела документы: она была всегда. Уж точно раньше, чем возникло Министерство.

Что отвечать на такое, Рон не знал, но внезапно сумел уговорить её остаться и поспать. Забрал обед в «Дырявом котле», привел из школы детей, отразил две атаки Гойла, рвавшегося в камин… Против третьей, правда, не устоял и сообщил-таки, что Гермиона у них. А она все спала и спустилась, только когда пришел Гарри.

Как бы он сам рассказал про Арку, Рон не представлял. Гермиона будто доклад делала — а Гарри всё равно что принимал, сидел спокойно, временами куда-то улетая, как всегда, но тут же снова внимательно слушая.

— Нормально, — сказал он наконец. — То есть… нет, нормально. Сириус там, с ними, — помолчал и добавил: — С родителями, в Лощине.

Гермиона, внезапно потерявшая всю свою уверенность, съежилась, растерялась, и Рон погладил её тонкое плечо. Ну да, она же не слышала тех разговоров у могильного камня. Гарри он только кивнул, а потом, уступив его просьбам, открыл-таки камин окончательно съехавшему Гойлу.

Посмотрел, как тот глазеет на Гермиону, а она вроде как и не смотрит, но замечает абсолютно всё.

Послушал, как Гойл выпендривается, трындит о чарах, которые применял в каком-то сложном случае, и не забывает при этом, сука, жрать их ужин — и вдруг понял, что не злится. Хрен с ним, пусть живет. Как-нибудь привыкнем.

 

***  

Как выяснилось, свои способности к привыканию Рон преувеличил. Правда, Гойл оказался не при чем. Гермиона, мрачная, как туча, опять завалилась к ним с утра — у Гарри был выходной, спасибо еще, что они как раз пошли размяться чем-нибудь на кухню перед вторым раундом, — и объявила, что не может попасть в Министерство.

— Что?!

— Будки нет, — объяснила она. — Я хотела пройтись перед работой, и вот пожалуйста. Хорошо, что я люблю приходить раньше и могу ориентироваться в маггловском мире: вызвала прикрепленное к нам подразделение полиции, они оцепили место, а Министерство известило работников.

— Министерство? — спросил Гарри. — То есть другие входы доступны?

Она отвела глаза, поспешно схватила бутерброд и принялась жевать.

— Гермиона! Что еще?

— Я не должна говорить, это для служебного пользования… В Министерство можно попасть камином, как обычно. Но не везде. Отдел Тайн… он закрыт.

— В смысле — закрыт?

— В самом прямом. Двери отсутствуют, лифт не останавливается, аппарация не работает. И дежурные, которые там оставались, — устало говорила она, принимая у Гарри чашку кофе, — нашлись перед дверью — то есть бывшей дверью, живые, к счастью. Но без единого воспоминания о случившемся. Стерто начисто. А двери нет. И ничего не помогает, даже Бомбарда Ультима, — горько усмехнулась она.

Рон взглянул на Гарри — тот тоже рот раскрыл от изумления. Какой мудак додумался взламывать дверь Бомбардой Ультима? Небось мистер ОТ…

— Как будто от нас отрезают кусок за куском; или нет, это нас отрезают от остального мира. Сначала Арка, теперь это...

— Сначала мелкая нечисть, — прервал Гарри. — Потом исцеления и исчезновение магии у целителей, а теперь Арка и Отдел Тайн. Мистера ОТ там, часом, не заперло? Нет? Жа-а-аль.

— Как ты сказал? — встрепенулась Гермиона. — Твари, исцеления… Ты считаешь, всё связано? Хотя почему бы и нет… Я через вас? — спросила она уже на ходу, выкрикнула: — Министерство Магии! — и исчезла.

Гарри посмотрел ей вслед и взялся за кофе.

—  Думаешь, Герми раскопает? — Гарри молчал, и Рон потеребил его за руку. — Эй, Гарри! Ты чего там?

— Пожар, — проговорил тот и в ответ на изумленный взгляд махнул рукой: — Да так, вспомнилось. Забей.

 

***

До возвращения детей из школы оставалось еще часа три; по-хорошему, можно было успеть, если не задерживаться на работе. А на работу заглянуть следовало — коробка из-под леденцов дожидалась своего часа в шкафу. Планы Гарри менялись на ходу, никаких вторых раз и домашних дел: он только переоделся и слетел обратно по лестнице, отодвинув опешившего Рона от камина. Через десять минут он вернулся, на расспросы честно ответил, что в аврорате, как и во всем Министерстве, суматоха и земля дыбом, но ничего сверхъестественного, обыкновенная паника, чего они не видели?

— Одевайся, — сказал Гарри, плюхнувшись на диван. — У нас два с половиной часа, должно хватить.

— Хватить на что? — осторожно уточнил Рон.

— На Лощину, — как само собой разумеющееся ответил Поттер, — давай, не тупи, а? Я договорюсь с Кэти, что мы заберем ребят попозже. Ну, Рон!

И подтолкнул того к лестнице.

 

***

Вот где не было ни тревог, ни времени: прошлого, будущего — одно тихое настоящее. Дом на окраине Годриковой Лощины замер в сонной тишине, так что невозможно было представить, что в нем жили, разговаривали, любили, умирали, словно полуразрушенное здание обрело наконец вечный покой, выпав из действительности. 

Трава опять вымахала выше колен — и это в конце апреля, яблони и сливы доцветали, раскрашивая зеленое белыми и розовыми опавшими лепестками, где-то в ветках гудели шмели и покрикивала сердитая сорока.

Гарри огляделся, прислушался, принюхался и скомандовал Рону: 

— Показывай. Все следилки. Но не в саду, где твоя мелочь, а в доме, — взглянул искоса и продолжил: — А заодно расскажи, что тебе интересного увиделось и услышалось.

 

***  

Рон тоже оглянулся, поискал, сам того не желая, палатку с брошенными рядом метлами и удочками. И себя заодно, Рона Уизли почти двухлетней давности, у которого были жена и лучший друг, он же родственник, и никаких тебе сожалений о неудавшемся втором разе.

— Ну! — поторопил Гарри. 

Отпираться смысла не было, по крайней мере, в этом. Рон всё-таки показал ему садовые следилки, под рассказ о наблюдении за мелкими фэйри провел Гарри к крыльцу — тот едва носом не ткнулся во всё еще видимый на досках след. 

— И всё?

— Ну… не совсем. Тут пел кто-то. 

Гарри даже переспросил. И даже выслушал, почти не морщась, когда Рон попытался воспроизвести обе песни.

— Артур, значит? — тяжело проговорил он. — С Джиневрою своей? Вот же дрянь…

Кто дрянь, Рон уточнять не стал, и так всё понятно. 

Дом был пуст. Они прошли по комнатам, разглядывая пожелтевшие, отклеивающиеся у потолка обои на стенах, пыльные стекла, неожиданно приличную мебель: стол, стулья, почти новое кресло у черного от многолетней сажи камина. Рон словно видел дом в первый раз: до этого он следил и искал, а сейчас просто смотрел. На втором этаже было сыро; детская с дырой в потолке и выбитым окном, тем самым, где ему когда-то мерещилась искра, выглядела самой запущенной комнатой. Логично. Странным было то, что она все равно ощущалась комнатой. И детской. Гарри замер за его спиной, выдохнул громко, как фестрал, и прошептал:

— Давай вниз.

Он еще помедлил в гостиной, постоял у кресла, положив руку на спинку, словно собирался сесть и устроиться у камина на весь вечер. Рон, воспользовавшись паузой, с крыльца оглядывал сад.

Следилки оставались на месте и в исправности. Стена зарастала молодой зеленью и по-прежнему выглядела спиной подземного чудовища. Все камни были целехоньки и на своих местах.

Как будто и не прошло этих двух безумных лет.

— Ладно, пошли.

Гарри аппарировал первым. Рон задержался на секунду, ясно чувствуя, как между лопаток ему упирается чей-то взгляд, но гневить Мерлина не стал и убрался тоже.

 

***

Поттер притих. Раньше это его тихушничество ничего хорошего не предвещало, так что Рон смотрел во все глаза, когда мог, но, кроме вот этого ухода в себя, ничего не замечал. Не такого, как был после Джинни, а нормального, почти школьного, когда самое плохое не уже случилось, а еще не началось, но вот-вот бомбанет. Точно как говорила Гермиона.

Отмякал он разве что в постели, но и там… уставал, что ли, быстрее? Или нарочно тянул Рона на себя, позволял всё, что угодно: Рон даже попробовал запомнившуюся из какого-то чужого воспоминания позу наездника — и решил, что обойдется без экспериментов.

Рон еще раз поглядел, как он сопит, уткнувшись в подушку, и спустил ноги на пол 

Весна, блядь. Интересно, с этими всеми пропавшими будками и запечатанными дверями банкет в честь годовщины Битвы всё равно будут устраивать? Вот бы нет — все какая-то польза. 

Он добрел до своей комнаты, вытянул из шкафа чистую рубашку: раз уж Гарри спит, можно перед тем как забирать детей, зайти в пару лавок, пирог купить…

Сбоку, на столе, блеснуло и звякнуло, но он так задумался, что даже не уразумел сначала, что происходит. Решил, будто уронил что-то ненароком, даже на полу поискал и только тогда понял. Следилка! Следилка в доме! Тотчас же узнанный голос, будто издеваясь, выводил раз за разом песню про рыцаря Ланселота и Артура с Джиневрой, а в пустой комнате, в пустой, изувеченной, полуразрушенной гостиной, ловя солнечные лучи, покачивался воткнутый в пол меч. Хер знает как воткнутый — пол, как он помнил, был каменный, но не суть. Главное, что меч был и качался, будто его воткнули мгновение назад, и Рон, прежде чем сорваться с места, скользнул взглядом по надписи на лезвии: «Возьми меня».

И возьмем, сука, подумал он, засовывая палочку в чехол и аппарируя с места.

 

***

Дверь старого дома была приоткрыта, будто нарочно. Чтобы ясно было: кто-то вошел. Или вышел, оставив меч. Рон прислушался: никаких звуков, полная тишина, даже сад замер, как околдованный. Словно Силенцио наложили на весь участок одним махом. Дом тоже молчал. Но не померещилось же ему? Пение — куда ни шло, но вот меч — нет. Меч был виден и сейчас в приоткрытую дверь, здоровущий, гораздо больше Годрикова, и — как бы это сказать? — не парадный. Рабочий, инструмент на каждый день, чтобы в любой момент было чем и голову снести, и проткнуть насквозь, и руку отчекрыжить…

Рон проскользнул в комнату, сделал шаг, второй, достал палочку и по привычке уже наложил Хоменум Ревеллио, но заклинание не сработало. Тоже по привычке, наверно.

Осмотр не дал ни хрена: всё было как несколько дней назад, когда они с Гарри тут топтались. Дубовый стол, три стула, повернутое к камину кресло…

Он протянул руку и дотронулся до меча. В отличие от того призрачного, из стены, этот был настоящим — тяжелым, холодным и… будто живым? Будто он и качался от нетерпения, ждал, что Рон сейчас вытащит его.

— Так и есть, рыцарь Рональд, — раздался женский голос. — Он ждет. Может, попробуешь еще раз? Тогда у тебя не очень-то получилось.

…Она действительно оказалась рыжей, сука-из-стены. Рыжей и — как ни крути, приходилось признать — настоящей красоткой. Тонкая и звонкая — других слов он бы не подобрал, встреть её на улице без компании отморозков на мотоциклах. Чуть раскосые зеленые глаза под рыжими бровями и светло-рыжие кудряшки, обрамляющие худое лицо. Совсем девчонка. И веснушки, такие же, как у него, у Джинни, у Билла — яркие наглые весенние веснушки. Он схватил бы её и тер лицо пемзой, чтобы свести это общее, которое внезапно обнаружилось у него, Рональда Уизли, и Морганы — как там её называли? — благородной дамы? Видали мы таких дам!

 

***

До сих пор она, наверно, стояла на кресле на коленях, а теперь, легко соскользнув на пол, пошла прямо на Рона. «Еще и босая, — мельком удивился он, заметив маленькую ножку под подолом простого белого платья, — и не холодно ей?» Дальше он уже ничего не оценивал, а лихорадочно пытался наколдовать хоть что-нибудь: Ступефай, Инкарцеро, даже запрещенную Сектумсемпру. Рон чувствовал магию, но только свою: она рвалась из палочки и исчезала неизвестно где, словно вместо рыжей суки перед ним была ходячая черная дыра, поглощающая чары, как делюминатор — свет.

Он попробовал не нападать — защищаться, но толку было ровно столько же. Их уже разделяло не больше пяти футов, Рон схватил стул и бросил, целясь в голову, но Моргана внезапно и стремительно оказалась справа. И сделала следующий шаг.

— Аппарейт! — закричал он, отчаянно представляя гостиную на Гриммо, диван, камин, окно, выходящее на площадь, дверь в кухню…

Она засмеялась.

— Ну что ты, рыцарь Рональд.

И тогда он схватился за меч и обмер: рыжая остановилась. Уставилась с любопытством, наклонив голову. Рукоять была огромной и неудобной даже для его немаленькой ладони, но он всё равно обхватил и потянул. Моргана закусила губу. Рон дернул одной рукой, потом двумя. Проклятый меч даже не шелохнулся, хотя, казалось, только что вздрагивал — так хотел прочь из камня.

— Можешь попробовать выйти, как вошел. Через дверь.

Рон обернулся. Бежать было позорно, но не бежать… Не бежать значило одно: сложиться прямо здесь. Под насмешливым взглядом прозрачных зеленых глаз.

Он попытался развернуться и… «И» больше не было; он не мог двинуться с места.

— Настало время для приятной беседы. Садись же, рыцарь, — любезно сказала Моргана, махнула рукой — тяжелый стул подъехал сзади и подбил ему ноги, усаживая насильно. — По крайней мере, нас не будет отвлекать твой сюзерен.

Ему почудился знакомый хриплый, пыльный смешок.

— Ты не хочешь поблагодарить меня? Для начала? Ведь без меня ты бы и прожил всю жизнь «мистером Грейнджер». Так тебя, кажется, называли?

— За Джинни? Не дождешься, тварь!

— Понятно, — вздохнула она. — Признательности мне не добиться. Что ж, тогда поговорим о деле? У меня есть что предложить тебе, рыцарь Рональд.

— Да ну? — Рон оглянулся тайком, почти не надеясь, но все-таки вдруг найдется что-то подходящее, чтобы ее уебать? — Вот не знал, что торговаться собрался. Валила бы ты отсюда со своим дерьмом, а? Или не можешь?

Он знал, что не нужно её злить, хуже будет, но удержаться не мог.

— Грубиян, — хихикнула она. — Думаю, ты бы легко нашел общий язык с Агравейном. У того тоже за грязным ртом скрывается потрясающая наивность... всего остального. Оставим в стороне обмен любезностями, рыцарь. Я могу предложить тебе власть. Не думаю, что тебя это заинтересует, но начать должна с этого. Итак? Мне нужен ваш магический мир. Сам видишь: мы с Калибурном, — она подошла к мечу и осторожно провела пальцем по лезвию, — способны на многое. Я не собираюсь причинять вам вред: никакого мора, голода, семи тощих лет или черной смерти, я буду строга, но справедлива. А ты... ты станешь моим провожатым?

— Отсоси.

— Тебя не устраивает, как отсасывает Поттер? — демонстративно удивилась Моргана. — Мне почему-то казалось, что у вас — как это? — всё зашибись. 

Смотри-ка, подумал Рон. Навтыкалась с байкерами! Ну и зашибись, твое какое собачье дело?

— Я могу быть настойчивой, рыцарь. И ты вряд ли представляешь, на что я способна. Хочешь, я верну твою сестру? Конечно, не слишком хорошо получится, если её придется перекидывать туда-сюда, словно дешевое украшение, которое придворные дамы передаривают друг другу. В Логрисе некоторые посмеются. Но здесь... Твой друг, твой сюзерен — он будет счастлив?

— Да! — выкрикнул он раньше, чем подумал. Джинни! Вернуть Джинни! И вдруг понял, чем это обернется. Сейчас. Для них. Для него самого.

— И за это ты согласен служить мне? — с сомнением, как ему показалось, уточнила она. — Ты хорошо подумал, рыцарь? Твоя преданность впечатляет. Я могу рассчитывать на такую же?

— Преданность, надо же, — он заставил себя усмехнуться. — Это дешевке-то всякой вроде тебя?

Вот так вот: «дешевка» неожиданно пробила её броню, и она вспыхнула злым румянцем. 

— Ты мог получить мою благосклонность, рыцарь Рональд. Но выбрал другое. Я справлюсь сама. Мы справимся, — она опять взглянула на меч. — А вот ты уйдешь и уйдешь так, что никто не найдет даже твоей тени.

Рон почему-то сразу поверил, что шуточки и подъебки кончились. Она изменилась — неуловимо, почти незаметно: сейчас над её худой фигуркой вставала тень, окаймленная золотистой пылью, вроде той, что была в стене. Тень повторяла движения хозяйки, словно переминалась, ожидая сигнала. Все они здесь ждали чего-то. Меч, тень, Моргана. А он что? Тупо попавшись на приманку, ждал конца? Хорошо хоть, Гарри не знает. Пятеро детей. Фамилиар для Хью и новая метла для Рози. Мама и папа. Гермиона и этот… блядь, ладно, Грегори.

— Забавно расставлены ценности в этой голове. Кубки, детские миски, флаконы с благовониями? — Она улыбнулась и ткнула его в лоб. Рон попытался перехватить её пальцы. Куда там — руки были как приклеены к коленям. — Но ты забыл еще кое-что. Думаю, осознания собственной глупости недостаточно. Ты слишком долго и настырно путался у меня под ногами, чтобы уйти в покое. Смотри.

Прохладная узкая ладонь закрыла ему глаза. Свет еще пробивался сквозь неплотно сомкнутые пальцы, и он цеплялся за эти просветы, словно глаза могли цепляться… словно солнечные лучи пробивались через щели в закрытых ставнях хорошо знакомой комнаты. Это сюда он вломился, чтобы спросить, можно ли взять еще один бутерброд с джемом — чего его тогда понесло? — и увидел родителей…Ну, тогда он ничего не понял, только запомнил голую папину спину, неловкую возню, быстро натянутое одеяло и мамино на выдохе: «Сколько хочешь, Ронни».

Мама и сейчас была в комнате — и растерянно смотрела на дверь, которой больше не существовало. Вместо которой была стена. Обыкновенная с виду кирпичная кладка, но мама смотрела на неё так…

Папа сидел на кровати, не поднимая головы. Седой, никакой рыжины в нем не осталось. Мама повернулась и бросилась к нему, не сводя глаз с солнечных лучей, пробивающихся сквозь ставни.

Рон не понимал, где он сам, откуда смотрит на них, но видеть папу и маму такими — старыми, беспомощными, попавшими во власть ебанутой шлюхи — было просто нестерпимо, и он рванулся — не телом, потом что телом не мог, а чем-то внутри, в голове, от стены к ставням, так что брызнул свет и ослепил его. Наяву — и это он тоже знал — получилось разве что замычать, да и то без слов, еле слышно.

Моргана тут же сдвинула руку ниже, накрывая его губы, загоняя все звуки обратно в глотку.

— Просто чтобы ты представлял, рыцарь, как это будет. Но я дам тебе время и силы еще для нескольких слов. Помнишь нашу беседу в стене?

Он зажмурился; под веками было просто темно — и то хорошо. Но, наверно, она сделала что-то, и глаза раскрылись помимо его воли. Силы, конечно, у твари хватало, Волдеморт удавился бы от зависти. Без всяких Империусов. И Авада не потребуется. Как она сказала — даже тени не останется 

— Помнишь? — повторила она требовательно.

Рон кивнул.

— Ты обещал мне подтвердить свое признание. В любое время, когда я захочу, — Моргана уселась на стол, болтая ногами, как девчонка. Ничего бредовей вообразить было нельзя. Эта сопливая девка командовала им так, словно он был безвольной куклой. — Негоже уходить из этого дивного мира, не выполнив клятвы. Не уподобляйся сестре и говори.

— Я, — выдавил он, отчаянно стараясь молчать. Попробовал прикусить щеку, язык — да хоть отгрызть, лишь бы не подчиняться, но слова рвались наружу, и голос, как чужой, звучал в ушах. — Я люблю Гарри. Я его. Я — его. — Зубы сомкнулись, аж лязгнули, Рон успел подумать, что уже всё, но челюсть задвигалась снова. — Люблю Гарри. Всегда любил. Как только увидел. Когда не знал, что можно. Когда других — все равно его. Хотел... с ним. Всегда. Люблю Гарри, — повторял он как заведенный, глядя в глаза рыжей суке. — Как он теперь... один? Снова? Люблю...

— Ну вот, — удовлетворенно протянула Моргана, — зачем же ты так метался тогда? Боялся правды? Впрочем, теперь это не имеет значения. — Она протянула к нему руки, длинные белые рукава качнулись точь-в-точь как на картинке из книги. — Прощай, забавный рыцарь Рональд. Этот мир теперь мой.

Зажмуриться стоило именно сейчас, но он всё пялился на тень, которая начала расти и превращалась в руки-крылья, тянувшиеся к нему. «Это — Малыш Драко»; «Вот в последний раз он просто зевнул ладью и думает, что я не видел»; «Папочка, я буду тебе писать настоящие письма»; «Лили плачет»; «Ты мне нужен»; «Тебе незаслуженно везет, Рональд Уизли»; «От счастья не умирают»… Да, мама, от счастья не…

— Не-не, — словно продолжая его фразу, сказал кто-то от двери. — Стоп. Мы так не договаривались.

Конечно. Чего еще можно ожидать от этого придурка? Как он догадался? Зачем — чтобы тварь прикончила их обоих?!

У Рона получилось скосить глаза, и он скосил их так, что голову прострелило болью. Поттер, идиот, простой, как кнат, стоял на пороге и, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, осторожно оглядывался. Торчащие вверх коротко стриженые волосы, очки, отощавшее после Мунго и всех заморочек лицо, драконья куртка, футболка с давно растянутым воротом, джинсы, кроссовки. Всё. Палочку Гарри держал небрежно, словно знал, что она не пригодится. Рон закрыл глаза. Вот этого пиздеца он не ожидал. Почему, блядь, в их дурные головы никогда не приходила простая и практичная мысль о завещаниях?

Гарри сделал шаг, второй, не сводя глаз с Морганы, и положил палочку на стул.

— Правильно, рыцарь, — кивнула она, — что ж, значит, мне придется убить обоих. Но я не поняла: с тобой договора у нас не было, только с этим... — она небрежно кивнула в сторону Рона, словно тот был надоевшей игрушкой. Так и был, почему нет? Но вот теперь перед девочкой появилось кое-что поинтереснее.

— Как не было? — удивился Гарри. — Разве не ты говорила мне в больнице, что Логрис закроется, если Джинни уйдет туда? 

Рон почти не слушал, смотрел на его обманчиво-расслабленное плечо, на руку и видел только, как белеют костяшки пальцев. 

— Я? — с таким же показным удивлением ответила она. — Что-то не припомню.

— Даже если ты и пришла туда в облике своей мачехи, Игрейны, герцогини Корнуолла, это же всё равно была ты, — голос Гарри звучал почти ласково, — сознайся, если тут все сознаются сегодня.

Он не удержался и бросил быстрый взгляд на Рона. Рон начал краснеть. Как в школе, идиот. Но Моргана даже не повернулась к нему.

— А ты умен, рыцарь.

— Нет, — признался Гарри, — все говорят, что мне просто везет. Ну и соображаю иногда.

— Умен, — повторила она. — И имя у тебя... подходящее.

Поттер промолчал. Моргана соскользнула со стола, нет, не соскользнула — словно стекла, слилась и направилась, заструилась к Гарри. Рон забыл, как дышать: она опять менялась на глазах. Какая, нафиг, тень? Какая сила? Нет, сила-то была, но совершенно другая. Он никогда в жизни не хотел женщину так, как сейчас. Даже в школе, даже после войны, даже в Академии… Гермиона, вроде бы и похожая, тоже тоненькая, тоже невысокая, вдруг представилась ему нелепой ужасной бабищей по сравнению с этой. Рыжей, соблазнительной, простой, доступной, таинственной — любой, с ужасом понял он, она может быть любой. Угадает, чего тебе хочется, и станет такой. У него зубы заломило от желания вставить ей немедленно, прямо здесь, хоть на глазах у Гарри, хоть вместе с Гарри — всё равно. Понятно, как она с такими трюками прошибала байкерню, они там, наверно, убивали друг друга за то, чтобы присунуть этой шлюхе... «Да нет, не шлюхе, — возразил он сам себе, — она же девочка, всегда девочка, её надо любить, целовать и гладить, и трахать осторожно, по краешку, чтобы не сделать больно, легко так… ей всё равно будет хорошо…»

Моргана потянулась, встав на цыпочки, и запустила ладонь в полурасстегнутую куртку Поттера — по футболке, к шее. Рон, кусая губы, смотрел: Гарри совершенно явно повело, вперед, навстречу, под эту ласковую и неловкую узкую руку, как будто она делает это в первый раз и сама не понимает, что с ней, но и противиться не может.

— Я не Мерлин, но и ты — не Артур... — пропела Моргана. — Но мы можем править вместе, король? Король Гарри? Ты можешь попросить что хочешь, Гарри.

Почему-то она больше не говорила «рыцарь».

— Отпусти его, — наклонившись к розовому ушку в рыжих прядях, прошептал Гарри.

— Его? — взвизгнула Моргана. — Ты знаешь, что я предлагала ему за службу: вернуть твою жену! И знаешь, что он сказал? Он отказался!

Цепенеть было дальше и некуда, но Рону это удалось. Сердце не билось вообще. Где-то внизу постепенно проходило возбуждение, волнами еще подкатывала кровь, но вверху всё замерло и почти умерло. Он не мог сказать ни слова, даже прошептать, посипеть, что рыжая сука брешет, как и положено суке.

— Ну, я могу его понять, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Зачем ему Джин? — Он с усилием, словно сам воздух сопротивлялся, чуть отодвинулся от Морганы. — Чего ему сейчас не хватает? Зачем менять хорошее на неизвестно что? Ты же поняла, что он ленивый?

— И тупой, — согласилась тварь.

Рон слушал ужасные, непредставимые слова и смотрел на Поттера — нет, не на Поттера, а на его руки. На перекрещенные пальцы. И думал, какие они оба дураки. И помрут дураками. В полном согласии. В один день. А если вдруг выживут, то он первый запишется в самую младшую группу у Кэти Белл. Вместе с Гарри Поттером. Там им самое место.

Между ведьмой и Гарри что-то изменилось — наверно, Рона оценили, измерили, взвесили, признали негодным и отложили на потом. Потому что Поттер опять прижимался к ней, обнимая за талию, рыжая торжествующе усмехалась, а он бормотал:

— Пусти меня к нему.

Голос у Гарри был… темным. Таким же темным, как его глаза, когда он наклонялся над Роном там, в другой жизни, в спальне на Гриммо, — и таким же жадным.

Рон моргнул. К кому? К нему? К Рональду Уизли, который уже ни хрена не понимал? А вот она поняла, кивнула, или даже не так — склонила голову и отступила в сторону, пропуская Гарри к мечу.

Гарри сделал шаг, второй. Замер на минуту и со вздохом облегчения, словно вынырнул из воды и теперь хватал воздух, потянулся к этому… Калибурну. Меч качнулся навстречу. Рон знал, что будет дальше, и смотреть на унижение Гарри не собирался.

Нет, не знал. Потому что Поттер легко положил ладони на внезапно соразмерную рукоять, проговорил: «Возьми меня» — и вытащил меч из каменных плит пола.

Она произнесла неразборчиво что-то похожее на торжественное «Да!», а Гарри… Нет, конечно, у них были всякие развлекухи типа дуэльного клуба, но никто не учил их фехтовать такими вот дурами. Никогда. Гарри всё так же легко перехватил меч правой рукой — и меч всё так же послушно лег в его ладонь, искра над гардой остановилась и заблестела совсем уж невыносимо, воздух вокруг зазвенел железом… Дальше Рон не понял: то ли меч оказался продолжением поттеровской руки, то ли сам Гарри — продолжением лезвия и рукояти; они стали одним, и это одно сделало быстрое, почти невидимое, но ощущаемое движение вперед. Моргана взвизгнула, точно как девчонка, увидевшая боггарта, и стремительно, неуловимо рванулась в сторону, но меч и Гарри оказались быстрее. Ровно на мгновение, этого хватило: меч встретил её на противоходе и с абсолютно немагическим, обыденным хрустом вонзился в тонкое тело.

Она медленно опускалась на пол, похожая на огромную бабочку, пришпиленную огромной же булавкой. Рон смотрел, не понимая, что смог поднять руку, зажать рот, — значит, чар больше не было; он просто смотрел и видел вздернутые в удивлении брови, ровные белые зубы, закусившие губу, и как из угла её рта неторопливым червяком выползает струйка крови, и как на белом платье вокруг меча расплывается причудливым красным цветком пятно… Весь его опыт говорил, орал: мертва! Мертвее не бывает!

Гарри, разжавший руки, пятился назад. Повернулся — глаза у него были дикие. Он прошептал:

— Я её… Я — её?

А потом развернулся к Рону, грохнулся на пол и уткнулся лицом в его колени.

 

***

Его трясло. Честно говоря, его трясло всё время, начиная с того мгновения, когда в голове что-то звякнуло — совсем непохоже на мерное гудение Темпуса и обычный домашний шум, который цепляется за грань сна и действительности. Звякнуло, он поворочался, просыпаясь, и по слишком пустой кровати понял, что Рона рядом нет. А открыв глаза, понял, что Рона нет и в доме. Вот просто понял, неизвестно чем, гребаной своей интуицией, которая в этот раз врубилась с непростительным опозданием. И что звяканье было отголоском плохо сработавшей следилки. Мудак, полный мудак, самонадеянный идиот!

Гарри натягивал джинсы и смотрел в котел: там, в доме, к Рону подходила рыжая девушка, а между ними покачивался… меч. Тот самый. Прекрасный. Недоступный. Меч из озера, который теперь был воткнут в камень так же просто, словно вместо старых серых плит пол в доме Поттеров выложили кругами сыра.

На что он рассчитывал, дебил? Сам затащил Рона в Лощину как приманку, помахал им перед носом Морганы, можно сказать, и думал, что всё пройдет гладенько? Что Рон не ввяжется? Что он, Гарри, успеет раньше?

Он вылетел на крыльцо, в последний момент сообразив, что прямо к дому аппарировать нельзя — слишком шумно, значит, надо… к реке. Представил себе неторопливую речушку, сонные ивы в яркой весенней зелени, нетронутую траву и узкую тропу вдоль берега. Плохо представил, или что-то внутри было сильнее, потому что после встряски перемещения обнаружил себя на кладбище у могилы родителей. Совсем дряхлая старушка, возившаяся с цветами у соседнего надгробия, судя по всему, была из магов: подняла голову, ничуть не удивившись, и кивнула ему. Гарри кивнул в ответ, отчаянно посмотрел на знакомый до последней трещинки памятник. Мама, папа, Сириус. Он вспомнил, как шел по лесу и разговаривал с ними, — но тогда он был один и времени… Оставалось хоть сколько-то времени, а сейчас…

Старушка взглянула недоуменно, только когда он, погладив камень, рванул на полной скорости по дорожке между могилами. Неподобающее поведение, наверно.

Он всё-таки успел — опоздал, но успел. И первое, что услышал, остановило его в шаге от крыльца: звонкий приятный голос Морганы предлагал Рону вернуть Джин. И быстрое, мгновенное роново «Да!!!», оборвавшее что-то у него внутри. Гарри знал, понимал, что колдунья из Логриса врет, играет с Роном, как Живоглот с обрывком пергамента, но Рон, не задумавшийся ни на минуту… Он перевел дух и осторожно заглянул в дверь.

Она что-то делала; колдовала, накладывала чары: Рон как приклеенный или под Империусом, не шевелясь, сидел на стуле, узкая ладонь с длинными пальцами закрывала ему глаза; и, наверно, между глазами и ладонью творилось нечто страшное, потому что Рон жалобно, жалко замычал, и тогда Моргана быстро накрыла ему рот. Гарри хотел было войти, но она опять заговорила.

Он узнал интонацию: то же обманчивое, расслабляющее ощущение струящейся по камушкам воды. Ручей или мелкая речка, тихие переливы, которые можно было слушать бесконечно.

Хриплый голос Рона на её фоне резал слух; звучал так, словно по камню скребут чем-то тупым и бесполезным, просто чтобы произвести мерзкие звуки, которые складывались в слова. Получалось просто… Охуенно, подумал Гарри. Рон никогда не говорил этого всерьез, а с тех пор как у них всё завертелось и понеслось — тем более: молчал и пыхтел, но слов и не надо было, точно, не надо, потому что признание, которое зачем-то выжимала из него Моргана, звучало дико. Ведьма же явно забавлялась, а потом, словно устав от роновых мучений, решила прекратить всё одним махом.

И тогда Гарри, думая, уж если совсем честно, только о том, чтобы она не почувствовала его страх, шагнул в комнату.

Какие, блядь, планы и предварительные заготовки? Ни один план не мог предусмотреть оцепеневшего на стуле Рональда Уизли, и да, он опять вспомнил, насколько проще было умирать одному.

Детский лепет. Во всех смыслах — детский лепет.

Он отвечал на слова Морганы, пытаясь не разозлить её, чтобы тоже не оказаться обездвиженным. Он знал, что должен был получить: меч. Калибурн посверкивал искрой из-за худенького плеча в белом, надпись то становилась совсем нечитаемой, то, наоборот, такой отчетливой, как будто рукоять находилась у него прямо перед глазами. Странно, но перемигивания с мечом совсем не отвлекали, словно там, за спиной Морганы, притаилась сила, до которой стоило только дотянуться… Гарри вспомнил: и в озере было так же. Возьми меч — и сможешь всё. Только вот он не понимал, что именно это «всё» может означать сейчас.

Меч помогал ему весь разговор, но поблёк и как будто затих, когда Моргана оказалась рядом. Господи, ему всегда казалось, что сексуальные злодейки существуют только на экранах маггловских кинотеатров. Этого он тоже не мог предугадать. Она не была ни сексуальной, ни злодейкой — она была девочкой, милой растерянной девочкой, готовой отдать ему всё: не испуганно-уверенной, как Джинни в первый раз, а действительно растерянной. У неё было то, что он сейчас хотел больше всего на свете, — она сама, и Моргана не знала, что делать с этим сокровищем. Он подставлялся под неуверенные, пробующие свою силу пальцы и думал только о том, как сладко и долго можно любить её. Меч померк. Меча больше не было. Были круглые, совсем чужие голубые глаза, смотревшие откуда-то сбоку и снизу.

Гарри моргнул. Чары не проходили, и тело само тянулось к ней, прижаться, прилипнуть, стать одним, пусть смотрит, кто хочет… Кто? Он не мог вспомнить имя, поэтому просто прошептал ей в ухо:

— Отпусти его.

— Его? — завизжала Моргана, и Гарри смог выдохнуть. И собраться. И заговорить.

Слова стали превращаться в маленькие барьеры, отодвигая его если не физически, то хотя бы в голове. И почему-то оказалось важным скрестить пальцы — данью какой-то недавней глупой шутке? Забытые слова — это было еще полбеды; он никак не мог вспомнить имя. Ведь его как-то звали? Того парня на стуле.

Искра опять заплясала на мече, отзываясь на порыв его воли. Страх отступал. Он знал, что следует сделать, вероятно, и Моргана знала, но правильно это было или нет, Гарри не понимал.

Он положил ладонь на тяжелую рукоять Калибурна — и новая, совершенно незнакомая ему доселе радость согрела его руки, продвигаясь, протекая вместе с кровью к сердцу и дальше, поднимая его над миром, чтобы он увидел всё: Рона на стуле, Рона! Рона! (что на него нашло, как он мог забыть?), рыжую ведьму, смотревшую на него с торжеством… А потом страх ушел из него — и словно перепрыгнул в девушку в белом платье. Она взвизгнула и рванулась, но Гарри знал, где она окажется, знал, где в это мгновение будет меч. Знал и, не ужаснувшись, не усомнившись, хотел этого всем своим существом.

Поэтому, когда они встретились — Калибурн и Моргана, два живых пришельца из Логриса, ведь меч тоже был живым, — у колдуньи не было никаких шансов.

Он слышал, как рвется ткань белого платья, как поддается напору лезвия плоть, как что-то хрустит там, где острие меча входит в тело, — и с каждым звуком дурман проходил, исчезал, он не был ни рыцарем, ни, блядь, королем, он и не хотел никем быть. Он хотел…

Гарри разжал пальцы. Меч так и остался в Моргане — и в нём тоже.

Он повернулся и шагнул к единственному нормальному, единственному хорошему человеку в этом безумном доме. Уткнулся Рону в колени и закусил губу, чтобы не завыть.

 

***

— Гарри… — прохрипел Рон. Он ничего не чувствовал сейчас: ни рук, ни ног, только тяжесть Поттера, который прижимался к нему там, внизу, и крупную дрожь, от которой трясся и сам. Он даже глаз отвести не мог: смотрел, как под Империусом, на босые ноги, маленькие такие ноги, совсем недавно обутые в ковбойские сапожки на каблуке. Рон словно видел эти сапожки — коричневую кожу, острый носок, — снова и снова ударявшие его в бок, так что огни фонарей отражались от металлических накладок. Он моргнул, наконец-то шевельнулся хоть как-то и замер снова. Потому что Моргана, рыжая сука, исчезала. Тело опадало, превращаясь…

Превращаясь…

  
— Гарри… — снова выдавил Рон. — Она… Что это?

Хватка не ослабла, но дрожь, кажется, стала тише, Рон опустил глаза, всё больше становясь нормальным, будто наведенные чары исчезали вместе с телом. Поттер держался за него — за распроклятую ногу, как недавно; Рон нерешительно опустил руку на темную макушку, и его тоже пробило. Гарри. Гарри был здесь, с ним, живой, настоящий, он снова спас его, а эта шлюха… она сказала…

Он понял, что кренится вбок, и сполз со стула, утыкаясь Гарри в плечо.

— Прах… — пробормотал тот, — прах…

Меч покачивался в куче темного порошка.

Гарри снова вздрогнул. Рон обхватил его, стараясь… хрен знает что — то ли согреть, то ли удержать, то ли хоть вот так, без слов, объяснить, что рыжая сука врала, что он хотел, чтобы Джин вернулась, правда, хотел…

— Живой, — услышал он, — живой, Рон, прости. Я…

— Тихо ты!

Рон обернулся, но палочка была слишком далеко, а отпустить Гарри он не мог.

— Я… Я всё слышал… Я тебя… Я ей тебя… Я думал, что успею… Прости…

Зубы у него стучали так громко, что страшно становилось. Рон сидел дурак дураком и не чувствовал ровно ничего. Кроме того, что они вот они, оба живы, вместе; и ему посрать было, что начнется теперь, даже что сделает Гарри, когда вспомнит, какую хрень Рон тут нес, потому что Гарри-то должен был вспомнить — и вообще, вот-вот должен был снова стать Гарри Поттером, мальчиком-который-снова-выжил и всех спас, и начать разруливать весь бардак, вот только…

Он развернул Гарри лицом к себе, взглянул в глаза, где зеленого вовсе видно не было, один черный зрачок, и поцеловал. И когда тот ответил — почувствовал наконец, как ему хреново.

Будто всю магию выпили, оставив самую малость. 

Он отдышался и открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, но Гарри успел раньше.

— Вызываем? — сказал он почти нормальным голосом.

— К-кингсли?

Гарри еще раз посмотрел на него и тяжело поднялся на ноги. Рон решил не рисковать: остался сидеть как сидел.

— Робардса, ОТ и… Гермиону?

— Ага.

 

***

Рано он обрадовался.

Поттера качнуло. Рон вскочил и успел подхватить, усадил на тот же стул и привалил к спинке. Гарри моргнул — и только. Так что пришлось лезть к нему в карман, доставать зеркало и вызывать всех по списку. Голос все еще не слушался, срывался на хрип, как чужой. Те слова, что выдавила, выкрутила из него Моргана, до сих пор скребли горло. Не потому, что он не сказал бы их: сказал бы, хоть сто раз, но не этой твари, чтоб она подавилась.

— Меч из камня, блядь, — пробормотал он после третьего, что ли, объяснения, окончательно заебавшись повторять одно и то же, стекая на пол, к ногам Гарри и кривясь от того, как все повторялось. — Уизли больше не король, прикинь? Теперь ты за него? Тварь эта говорила — сюзерен.  
И понял, что проболтался. И снова понял, что уже без разницы: вон она, его тайна — рассыпалась по полу прахом. И что Гарри она пока до одного места — тот явно ничего не слышал. И не видел — кроме меча.

Они ворвались в комнату все вместе, разве что в последний момент пропустили вперед Гермиону, да Кингсли. Министр не скакал козлом, как Робардс и ОТ, а прошествовал в комнату, будто на заседание Визенгамота.

Дальше можно было не гадать, кто куда кинется.

— Что с ним?

— Меч, — сказал Рон. Выкладывать про Моргану он не собирался, еще чего. Нет тела — нет дела, это он давным-давно на стажировке в патрулях усвоил. Тем более Гарри — ему только еще одного расследования не хватало. — Вон, видишь? Я вообще встать сначала не мог. Чего-то он такое делает…

— Что?!

Мистер ОТ подскочил к нему так близко, что Рон уперся взглядом ему в ширинку — то еще удовольствие.

  
— Торчит, — неприлично ответил он. — И это… сил от него нет. Вот подождите, сейчас вас тоже накроет.

  
— Меч, — повторил ОТ.

Министр и Робардс уже кружили вокруг меча, но не трогали. Робардс — аврор, всё с ним ясно, — трансфигурировал из какого-то мусора пакет для вещдоков и палочкой отправил в него толику праха. Рон даже не шелохнулся. Что-то внутри — знать бы, что? — говорило ему, что ничего общего с человеческим телом опознано не будет. 

— Мунго, — прогудел Кингсли, поглядывая на Гермиону. — Мне кажется, что стоит вызвать колдомедиков, Гарри совершенно определенно нуждается…

— В отдыхе он нуждается! — выдохнул Рон, и Гарри, будто услышав и осознав, вдруг поднял голову и проговорил:

— Нормально, Кинг.

— В таком случае, Уизли, в ваших интересах дать показания как можно скорее, — вмешался Робардс. — Не думаю, что при нынешней ситуации у нас есть время на... 

— На Логрис! — почти взвизгнул ОТ. — На Логрис, вы понимаете! Похоже, здесь опять случился прорыв, и меч… Это же Калибурн! Сам Калибурн! Величайшее сокровище, основа, столп… — и вдруг, не договорив, схватился за резную рукоять и потянул.

Рон почувствовал, как вздрогнул Гарри. Вздрогнул — и только.

Меч, само собой, не поддался. Робардс оттолкнул ОТ и сделал попытку, за ним Кингсли… Гермиона тревожно поглядывала на них — на Гарри большей частью — и за меч взялась нехотя, почти не стараясь.

Ничего и не вышло.

ОТ взмахнул палочкой, накладывая какие-то сложные чары. Меч остался на месте, но воздух вокруг скрутился, завернулся вокруг него, будто запеленывая, начальник Отдела Тайн — кстати, отдел-то существовал еще или закрыли намертво? — опустил палочку и застыл, переводя дух.

— Reciproca temporis? — повторил Кингсли. — Что это?

— М-м-м, по сути, возраст предмета. Точнее, время его нахождения в… этом мире. Поскольку я не могу предположить, что Калибурн изготовлен полтора года назад, я делаю вывод, что он… пытался попасть обратно.

— Меч? — спросила Гермиона. — Сам?

— Этот меч — да, — кивнул ОТ. — Остается понять, что мы можем с ним сделать. Попытка очевидно не удалась, что подтверждает, увы, предположение о закрытии врат, но… — он вдруг оборвал сам себя и замер, невидящими глазами уставившись в стену. — Закрытие врат! Закрытие! Что-то помешало ему вернуться, но сила этого чего-то была столько велика, что закрылись…

Рон увидел, как напрягся Кингсли, сделал стойку.

— Значит, если меч каким-то образом вернется туда, откуда явился, или иным способом прекратит свое существование, проблемы с закрытым Министерством… 

— Каким-то образом? — ОТ кисло скривился. — Да мы его достать не можем!

Голоса их сливались в единый гул. Рон прижимался щекой к ногам Гарри, держался за него, зная, что никуда не отпустит и не отдаст, но слово «достать» заставило очнуться.

— Ты, — прошептал он, не поднимая головы, — достанешь?

Он разжал руки. Гарри поднялся — для чужого глаза ничего странного в нем не было, разве что вид сонный, — подошел и легко вытянул клинок из пола.

ОТ громко втянул в себя воздух.

— Отлично, — не менее кисло сказал Кингсли. — Теперь, Гарри, его нужно будет отнести куда-нибудь…

— К нам, — опять встрял Рон. — Куда еще? Все равно его больше никто не возьмет, толку-то?

— Каким образом вы узнали о нем? — Робардс выглядел из них самым вменяемым: наверно, потому, что один-единственный делал что-то привычное 

— Следилки, — сказал Рон. — Я с прошлого раза поставил, они и сработали. 

— И вы никого и ничего подозрительного, кроме меча, здесь не заметили? Никого, кто мог бы его сюда… доставить?

— Да никто не мог, — пробормотал Рон. — Вы же видели. 

— Главный аврор, — вступила Гермиона. — Прошу вас, нельзя ли отложить допрос до завтра? Вы посмотрите, они же на ногах еле держатся!

— Герми, — язык и вправду начал заплетаться, — с-скажи Мэйси, чтоб детей забрала, а? Мы сегодня н-не…  
Гермиона обвела всех взглядом. Рон поверить не мог, что совсем недавно думал о ней как о жирной неуклюжей бабище — об их Гермионе, натянутой и почти звенящей беспокойством, как струна.

— Я их аппарирую, — сказала она. — И прослежу за состоянием. Надеюсь, вы не сомневаетесь… 

— Веритасерум, — заикнулся ОТ. Рон рванулся к нему с пола, цепляясь за ножку стула:

— Мы вас вообще могли не звать! — выговорил он, стараясь не упасть и вытягивая руку, чтобы подстраховать Гарри. — Мало мы его у вас выпили? И много наврали? Дайте ему оклематься, блин! И порт-ключ дайте! Хер его знает, этот меч, можно с ним аппарировать или нет?

 

  
***

Доставленный второпях порт-ключ — старую газету — Поттеру пришлось вкладывать прямо в руки. Он, кажется, так и не понимал, что творится, и очухался немного, только попав домой.

— Герми…

— Что? — вскинулась она. — Сейчас, тебе надо лечь… 

— Нет. 

Меч он всё еще держал в руке и, кажется, расставаться с ним не собирался. 

— Подожди, я сейчас… 

Рон с ужасом смотрел, как Гарри взмахивает палочкой, накладывая на дом защитные чары какого-то вовсе немыслимого уровня. Как еле держится на ногах: пришлось обхватить его сзади, не давая упасть, но и не мешая — потому что даже таким Гарри действовал будто по плану. 

— Фиделиус на дом. Рон — на тебя.

— А-а-а… Ага.

— Мы, Мэйси и дети.

Утащить его в спальню Рону удалось через час, не раньше. Явившимся из школы ребятам было объявлено, что папа заболел, Рон должен за ним ухаживать, так что пока — добавил он от себя — объявляется чрезвычайное положение. Он еще успел увидеть, как Джеймс кивает, привычно задвигая Ала за спину, а тот обеими руками прижимает к груди толстый том, явно маггловский, как Хьюго стискивает непривычно молчаливого Малыша Драко, а Рози что-то шепчет на ухо Лили, — но заставил себя не думать.

В спальне Гарри свернулся клубком, утыкаясь лбом в колени, и Рон только и мог, что обнять его и так, не убирая рук, отрубиться намертво.

 

***

Проснулся он оттого, что Гарри трясся. Вернее, тряслась рука, которой он так и обнимал Поттера. На улице — судя по свету за окном — вечер только начинался; рядом, в комнате с железной дорогой разговаривали Джейми, Рози и Мэйси, из комнаты мальчишек доносилось радостное повизгивание джарви — наверно, Хью и Лили опять втихую подкармливали его вкусненьким; и было дохуя странно, нелепо даже лежать вот тут в обнимку, когда весь дом на ногах, и дети могут… Дети, конечно, не смогли бы, дверь он запечатал как надо, но всё же они лежали тут вдвоем и… Рон понял, что проспал несколько часов, приклеившись к Поттеру, как мокрый лист к ботинку, — и у него даже не встал. Не то чтобы он не хотел. Нет, хотел, наверно, но как-то по-другому, только головой, что ли? Не трахаться, а просто быть рядом. Всегда. Если уж смерть сегодня показала зубы, да так и обломалась — вот до этой самой, обломавшейся. Старею, наверно, подумал Рон. Да так он себя и чувствовал — старым пнем типа Фламеля или Дамблдора. Но старым или не старым, а отодвигаться не собирался. Потому что рука тряслась из-за Гарри, и с этим надо было разобраться прямо щас.

— Гарри, — тихо пробормотал он в затылок. 

Поттер промычал что-то и затряс головой. 

— Эй, перевернись? А? 

Тот не двигался; тогда Рон потянул его за плечо, заглядывая в лицо и опять удивляясь: Гарри ведь всего лишь очки снял! Он без них и обычно выглядел моложе и… беззащитнее, что ли, но вот таким, с мокрыми, слипшимися от слез ресницами тянул разве что на шестикурсника. Особенно рядом с Роном. Так ничего не придумав, он протянул руку и вытер мокрые поттеровские щеки.

— Ты чего? — сказал он. — Всё уже. Всё кончилось, честно.

— Нет, — тихо ответил Гарри, и лучше бы он орал или пинал, как обычно, любую подвернувшуюся под ногу мебель. — Нет, Рон. Ты что, не понял? Я хотел её убить. Я так хотел её убить, что не остановил… — он сглотнул и с трудом договорил: — Меч.

— А мог, что ли? Остановить? — Нужно было сбить его этого режима. Как Поттер умел объявлять себя виноватым во всем, начиная со всемирного потопа, Рон помнил со школы, только бороться с этим тогда не умел. Да и сейчас не был уверен…

Гарри кивнул:

— Я его чувствую. Помнишь, в озере я не мог дотянуться до какой-то вещи? До меча, Рон, до этого меча. Я как увидел его — так сразу вспомнил. И он меня вспомнил. 

— Ты с ним разговаривал?

— Ну… нет. Не настолько я псих. — Поттер попробовал улыбнуться; вышло не очень. — Но дело не в мече, а… — он помолчал, вздохнул и протянул руку за очками, вслепую хлопая по столику у кровати. — Правда, нечего разводить тут. Дома его держать нельзя. Дети, двери, магия Блэков — тут что угодно может свихнуться. Я подумал, но, наверно, надо посоветоваться с Герми.

— Что это ты придумал? — подозрительно спросил Рон. Поттеровские придумки в последнее время доставляли почти столько же геморроя, сколько в школе.

— Хогвартс, — словно отвечая на невысказанную мысль, произнес Гарри. — Там уже есть меч. Будет два, если Минерва согласится. Хотя, думаю, без педсовета не обойтись. 

— А в Хогвартсе типа ни детей, ни дверей, — хмыкнул Рон. — И магии никакой? 

— Там дохрена сильных волшебников — раз. Там особое магическое пространство, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, — два. В-третьих, это же не императив, если Минерва откажет, никто не будет настаивать. В любом случае, его надо показать там. И нам не с кем больше посоветоваться. Мы — втроем — не потянем. 

Если дело дошло до употребления умных слов типа «императив», значит, Поттер сумел собраться. Эти штучки Рон тоже проходил и знал наизусть. 

Гарри уже сидел, оглядываясь, как будто видел свою спальню в первый раз. Меч скромно стоял в углу, всем видом демонстрируя, что он — всего лишь тихий незаметный нефиговый такой артефакт, готовый разнести вашу Англию к херам, и просто хочет домой. 

Поттер взглянул в угол и потряс головой. 

— Я не хотел, Рон. — Встал с кровати. — Двери открывай. Пошли к Гермионе. Без неё мы не сможем. 

 

***  
От Хогсмида им пришлось идти пешком; ни о каких каминах Макгонагалл даже слушать не захотела. Калибурн Рон и Гарри запаковали и изобразили что-то типа перевязи за спиной; теперь Поттер ощущал приятную, правильную и совершенно необременительную тяжесть.

Кингсли, шедший рядом, косился на рукоять, торчавшую у гарриного уха. 

— Я все думаю: почему ты?

— Вот я тоже об этом думаю, — мрачно ответил Гарри. Рон только фыркнул. Если бы не Министр Магии, поход от Хогсмида был бы один в один их школьные выгулы в «Три метлы» с обсуждением по дороге насущных проблем. Но сейчас все молчали, даже Гермиона, которая, собственно, и договаривалась о встрече.

У ворот, ведущих во внутренний двор, их встретили Минерва, Флитвик, Хагрид и Невилл.

— Школа пуста, — холодно сообщила директор. — Все студенты на квиддиче, пришлось организовать дополнительный выставочный матч.

— Ух ты, кто играет? — поинтересовался Рон.

— Как ты думаешь, Рональд? — Рон открыл было рот, но она продолжила: — Хаффлпафф и Рейвенкло. Итак, мистер Поттер 

Гарри мысленно закончил за неё хорошо знакомую фразу: «...Я жду объяснений». 

Хорошо хоть, не пришлось рассказывать историю про стену с самого начала — все были в курсе, поэтому Рон обошелся краткой информацией о следилках в саду и доме, уделяя основное внимание мелкой нечисти, а потом плавно перешел к тому, что они услышали лязг и звон, увидели меч, воткнутый в пол, и отправились на разведку.

— И я попробовал его вынуть и почувствовал себя неважно, но появился Гарри и вытащил меч, — вещал Рон, не сводя честных голубых глаз со строгого лица Минервы. Им повезло, что она ни разу не слышала настоящих докладов аврора Уизли. — И ему тоже… стало плохо.

Но ведь он фактически не соврал, с неловким восхищением подумал Гарри. Просто не сказал всей правды.

Что-то всё-таки было в стенах Хогвартса; школа — по привычке, что ли? — прикрывала, прятала, уж если Гермиона, чуявшая их фальшь на любом расстоянии, молчала, а Кингсли кивал, подтверждая роновы слова.

— Что ж, — выслушав невнятный рассказ, сказала Макгоннагал. — Давайте посмотрим.

Гарри вытянул меч из-за плеча и размотал ткань. Невилл восхищенно присвистнул, Хагрид склонил голову, а Флитвик и Макгонагалл подошли поближе.

— Безусловно, — сказал маленький профессор и протянул руку к мечу. Протянул, но не дотронулся, замер в паре дюймов. — Это не гоблинская работа. Ему…

— Очень много лет. Слишком много, — подхватила Минерва. — Гарри, попробуй.

Ему очень не хотелось — что-то вроде ревности, собственнического озноба пробило по спине, но Гарри собрался, чуть приподнял Калибурн и легко всадил его в гранитную кладку, которой был замощен двор.

Меч качнулся — ему показалось, недовольно, — и тут же огромным живым существом ему в ответ качнулся Хогвартс. Весь замок, от подвалов до Астрономической башни, так что по плитам двора пробежала сердитая дрожь. Минерва не успела даже открыть рот — Гарри уже тянул меч обратно, борясь с желанием прижать его к себе и успокоить… как Джейми или Ала.

— Всё, всё, — не сдержавшись, прошептал он, надеясь, что его никто не услышит. — Ты не будешь здесь…

Вот он и стал психом. По своим же собственным словам. Он разговаривал с мечом. Погасшая было искра на гарде в ответ согрела его ладонь.

— Можно? — спросил Невилл и, не дожидаясь разрешения, просто вынул Калибурн из рук Гарри. Все теперь смотрели на Лонгботтома. Невилл застыл, прислушиваясь, покачал головой.

— Меч не нравится Хогвартсу, — выговорил он.

— А Хогвартс — мечу, — согласился Гарри.

— И что теперь? — поинтересовался практичный Рон. — Что, типа встретились, поговорили, не понравились. Меч-то куда? Обратно на Гриммо?

— Ко мне, — предложил было Хагрид, но осекся под взглядом Макгоннагал.

— Подождите, — вступила Гермиона. — Если ни в Хогвартсе, ни в окрестностях меч держать нельзя…

— Нежелательно, — уточнила Минерва. — В безвыходной ситуации я его возьму, но сейчас явно не она.

— Сформулируем условия: пока меч не вернулся в Логрис, он должен храниться в уединенном месте и в относительной безопасности. Так?

Гарри и Рон кивнули. Кингсли смотрел на директора Департамента своего Министерства с нескрываемым удовольствием. Гермиона покосилась на него, возвышавшегося рядом, покраснела, уставилась на Поттера и продолжила:

— Тогда надо просто вернуть его в Лощину.

— Что?! — это было настолько неожиданно, что несколько голосов прозвучали одновременно. Именно в такие моменты миссис Уизли чувствовала себя совершенно в своей тарелке:

— Дом, в котором никто не живет. Дом, наиболее близкий к единственной известной нам точке пересечения с Логрисом. Дом в месте, которое считается одним из магических центров. Наконец, прости, Гарри, — дом, к которому никто по доброй воле или из любопытства просто не подойдет. Чтобы быть совсем спокойными, можно наложить Фиделиус. Рональд?

Рон, думавший о чем-то своем, вздрогнул.

— А?

— Фиделиус на Лощину? Думаю, ты — лучший кандидат. Ты всегда рядом с Гарри и в курсе всех этих событий.

— А. Да.

Макгоннагал, еще при «Рональде» поднявшая бровь, уставилась на них троих. Гарри подумал, что издевательства от Гермионы вышли на новый уровень. Впрочем, она могла просто не обратить внимания на то, что говорит: ей-то расклад казался очевиднее некуда. Рон, покивавший в ответ на её предложение, внезапно успокоился. Его совсем не радовало держать Калибурн дома.

— Тогда в Хогсмид и аппарируем? Ты сможешь, Гарри?

— Конечно, — сказал он, испытывая странное облегчение. Действительно, Лощина была самым подходящим вариантом. Ужасно не хотелось оставлять Калибурн у Минервы и Невилла.

 

***

В дом у стены одна Гермиона вошла безбоязненно, так решительно открыв дверь, что они не успели даже сказать: «Стой!». Рон просто скользнул следом, достав палочку, а Гарри остался на крыльце, дожидаясь его кивка у полуоткрытой двери.

— А это что? — спросила Гермиона, уставившись на кучу темно-серого порошка посередине гостиной 

— Эванеско! — мгновенно отреагировал Рон и только потом ответил: — Ничего. Прах какой-нибудь.

— Прах?

— Если тебе так интересно, у Робардса есть образец.

— Не очень интересно. Я хочу покоя, знаешь! Но с вами двумя это недостижимо. 

— Герми, перестань, — Рон смотрел на него и опять становился вздрюченным напряженным Роном из вчера.

— Что? — Гарри попытался улыбнуться. — Ты чего? 

Тот не ответил, но больше от Гарри не отходил. 

Кингсли кружил по гостиной, выбирая место.

— Вот тут будет лучше всего, я думаю.

Ничего не зная о происшедшем, он выбрал именно ту плиту, в которую вонзила меч Моргана, но Гарри уже не мог удивляться совпадениям. Он понял, что Калибурн управляет ими, диктует свою волю, но пока эти желания не приносили вред, их можно было и выполнить. Что будет, если желания вступят в противоречия с действительностью, ему пока не думалось.

Он опять достал меч, опять поднял вверх, удерживая двумя руками за рукоять, опять поразился тому, как он прекрасен, как соразмерен ему, никакому не королю, а Гарри Поттеру из двадцать первого уже века, — и воткнул в пол.

Потом Кингсли связывал Фиделиусом их троих и дом; потом Невилл ходил вокруг Калибурна, разглядывая; попросил разрешения достать, вообще-то, попробовать с Невиллом надо было сразу, хорошо хоть здесь спохватились. Ревность, угасшая было в Лощине, снова заскребла внутри, но, вероятно, каждому из них двоих был предназначен свой меч: ничего Лонгботтом не смог.

— По домам, я вам как Хранитель говорю, — мрачно заявил Рон. — А то у нас тут некоторые опять зеленее водорослей.

Гарри обернулся, выходя. Никакого призрака Морганы в доме не было, и праха больше не было; только меч, замерший в торжественном ожидании.

Меч, который был — в ней, а остался — в нём.

 

***

Он сидел за столом на кухне, уставившись на столешницу, совсем как Рон тогда, после первой ночи: словно на темном от времени дереве были начертаны неведомые письмена. Словно по ним можно прочитать будущее. Какое будущее? Гарри не знал. Сейчас, когда меч был худо-бедно пристроен и заперт, он понимал и осознавал только одно: давным-давно сказанные Альбусом Дамблдором слова о Непростительных Заклятиях. О том, как навсегда неисцелимо меняется душа убийцы. И думал, что тогда, во время войны, он был готов умереть, но не хотел убивать. И еще думал о том, как хотел убить сейчас.

Рон тянул пиво, привалившись к раковине: он вообще в последнее время предпочитал всё, что только можно, делать стоя, как будто проверял ногу.

Гарри взял чехол его палочки, встряхнул и подхватил двумя пальцами выпавшую следилку.

— Держи, — сказал он и протянул её Рону. — Сработала только в самом начале, потом молчала. Наверно, из-за… её магии. 

— Ну ты и козел, Поттер. Паранойя, значит, у меня? — Рон протянул ладонь под крошечный приборчик. — Последний привет от Диггори, что ли? Такого никто больше и не сделает. 

Гарри кивнул. 

— Прости меня? Я думал, они сработают, и я успею…

— Но ты же успел.

— Я подставил тебя. И… она могла…

Рон скривился.

— Не начинай, а?

— Да. Ты прав. Спокойной ночи. 

Гарри встал. Ему ужасно хотелось хоть как-нибудь дотронуться до Рона. Хотя бы хлопнуть по плечу. Про то, чтобы уткнуться в шею или, блядь, заснуть рядом, он и подумать не мог. Внутри него раскачивался меч, рассыпался прах. Нельзя было лезть с этим к нормальному человеку. К человеку, который всего ничего как выбрался из своего собственного царства боли и немощи.

Он поднялся к себе и запер дверь. Подумал, прислушался к тихим сонным детским и наложил еще и Заглушающие. Мало ли что, а про собственную дурную привычку орать во сне он знал лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

 

***

Рон пришел через два дня. Дернул ручку двери, не говоря ни слова, постоял и ушел; Гарри слышал каждый его легкий — теперь легкий — шаг так же отчетливо, словно шел следом. Или смотрел снизу, от дивана. И так свободно представлял его — хоть с открытыми, хоть с закрытыми глазами, рядом в постели, здорового и ленивого, несмотря на все теперешние передряги, успокоившегося как-то внутри, для себя, нормального Рона из такого прошлого, что точнее было бы сказать — из другой жизни.

Он лежал, уставившись в потолок, и с ужасом понимал, что так любить нельзя. Если бы не меч, не прах — он никогда бы не признался себе в этом; с Джинни всё было естественно и просто, как солнце, облако или ветер, как смена времен года. Та любовь растворялась в окружающем пространстве и озаряла. Эта — царапала и была такой же жесткой, как голос Рона, когда он разговаривал с Морганой. Неправильной? Вот правильной или нет — это заботило Гарри меньше всего. Но за всеми неловкостями, за роновской зажатостью и его собственной настырностью (да, он помнил о решении прокачать Рона до опции «всё пофиг»), вставало что-то настолько большое, что его было трудно разглядеть вблизи, за сиюминутной суетой, за работой, детьми, завтраками, обедами, явлениями Гермионы, разговорами с Кэти и Лианной, репликами Мэйси, — за тем, из чего складывался каждый день. Так он когда-то разглядывал скелет динозавра в Музее Естественной Истории: сначала четыре огромные ноги, потом такое же огромное брюхо, и где-то там наверху — крохотную голову на бесконечной шее. Вместе оно не складывалось никак, тем более с его-то плохим зрением, тогда еще Петуния экономила на окулистах и очках, и, если бы не картинка на табличке рядом с чудовищем, хрен бы он узнал, как выглядят динозавры. А теперь колдунья из Логриса, которая и не успела толком ничего (ну, как не успела — показала им, насколько близка, насколько проста смерть), стёрла всё будничное, текущее, и открывшаяся картина удивила Гарри. Удивила — это мягко сказано.

Когда он испугался, что потеряет Рона из-за глупой ссоры, — он увидел самого Рона. Когда сейчас испугался, что всё кончится из-за пары движений тонкой руки, несущей смерть, конец всему, — он увидел всю их совместную жизнь, с начала, с ухода Джинни, с появления всей компании — Рона, Рози, Хью — на Гриммо.

Эта жизнь была на самом деле прекрасна. Гарри опять везло, и он опять не понимал, насколько.

Одно он знал точно: с тем, что он сделал, с убийством Морганы ему придется справиться самому. И не тащить это дерьмо дальше, пачкая им прекрасное, ага, настоящее. Только вот никаких способов излечения пока не придумывалось 

Поэтому Гарри лежал в одиночестве, пялился в потолок и прислушивался к тому, как Рон уходит к себе. Во сне его терпеливо ждали меч и Моргана, никакой еще не прах, а рыжая девушка, которую он должен был убить, чтобы выжить. И он убивал. Каждую ночь.

 

***

Новый босс оказался задницей. Не то чтобы у Рона оставались какие-то иллюзии насчет, как говорила Гермиона, сильных мира сего. Дерьмо всплывало, золото тонуло, а исключения только подтверждали правило.

Осознав это, он даже обрадовался: во-первых, было на что отвлечься от хуйни, которая творилась с ними и вокруг, а во-вторых, маггловские задницы ничем не отличались от волшебных, и было в этом что-то стабильное. Опять же на фоне 

Накануне его протащили еще раз по всем инстанциям, начиная с Кингсли, который заставил Рона дать клятву о неразглашении и вручил список того, о чем мистеру Холмсу, лицу важному, но не публичному, можно иметь представление, а о чем нет. Потом за него взялась Гермиона 

— Скорее всего, тебе не понадобится обедать или ужинать с мистером Холмсом, даже если тебя назвали не телохранителем, а консультантом. Но манеры, Рон! Следи за манерами, умоляю! Я слышала, он — самый умный и осведомленный человек в Британии («Что, умнее тебя?» — вставил Рон), и не хотелось бы, чтобы о волшебном обществе он судил по…

— Погоди, а почему этот самый умный раньше про нас не знал? Какие-то полисмены знали, а он нет?

Гермиона только мотнула головой — похоже, тоже не имела понятия:

— Ты слушаешь? Манеры и внешний вид. Конечно, большую часть времени ты будешь под чарами, но…

В маггловском костюме Рону было примерно так же хреново, как в старой мантии с кружевами на четвертом курсе. Шею сдавливал галстук, а от перегрева спасало только заклятье проветривания. Но он почти не спорил. Он был согласен на всё, на любые гермионины требования, на что угодно, лишь бы не думать о двери, которую ежевечерне запирает от него Гарри, о чарах непроницаемости, которые тот накладывает на спальню, о собственных кошмарах: что это он, Рон, а не Моргана, превращается в груду праха и ветер уносит его сквозь разбитые окна.

 

***

Так что босс-задница пришелся как нельзя кстати.

Ладно десять дверей, которые Рону понадобилось преодолеть, пока он попал на новое рабочее место. Ладно богатство — им просто шибало не только от каждого стула, но от каждого дюйма стен. Ладно та самая охуенная блондинка, оказавшаяся — кто бы сомневался? — секретаршей. Глядела она мимо Рона и разговаривала так, будто перед ней был не упакованный в костюм, причесанный и благоухающий какой-то позаимствованной у Гойла херней Рон, а гигантский акромантул.

— Мистер Холмс повторно отсмотрел ваше видео, — цедила она не хуже Малфоя. — Он желает провести еще один инструктаж лично.

— Так точно, мэм, — сказал Рон, вспомнив про манеры и напрягаясь.

Он старался глубоко дышать, но вслушаться в то, что говорил ему босс, тоже по-малфоевски растягивая слова, сумел далеко не сразу.

— …Ввиду непродолжительности испытания, на котором я присутствовал, и недостаточности сведений хотел бы получить ответы на следующие вопросы…

Пока Рон отвечал, мистер Холмс смотрел так, будто у него кошелек украли.

Недостаточности сведений? Да он что, обиделся, что ему раньше не сказали?

Рон закончил демонстрацию, обнаружив какой-то сейф и открыв его дверцу Алохоморой. 

— О,— без всякого выражения сказал мистер Холмс. — Ну что ж. — Похоже, его здорово задело. Рон замер навытяжку, все еще надеясь произвести хорошее впечатление, но, кажется, сделал только хуже. — Служите?

И вот нахрена спрашивал? Неужели не читал дело?

— Уволен по ранению!

Холмс вдруг криво усмехнулся:

— Еще скажите, что были ранены в плечо.

— Никак нет, сэр! В ногу!

Холмс дернул ртом.

— Хорошо, мистер Уизли, можете с завтрашнего утра приступить к работе. О ваших… обстоятельствах я осведомлен. Мисс Антея ознакомит вас с расписанием и окажет необходимую помощь.

Рон отсалютовал и вышел. В доме было тепло, да и на дворе давно стоял май, но согреться в последнее время не получалось. А в офисе Холмса тем более.

 

***  

— Задница, — повторил Рон.

Так посмотреть — вечер ничем не отличался от десятка других. Джейми и Рози играли в крушение поезда вот уже неделю подряд; Гермиона утверждала, что это нормально, но от диких воплей Рон все равно вздрагивал, а Малыш Драко беззвучно тявкал: «Бляпиздец!», и Хьюго каждый раз объяснял ему, почему так говорить нельзя. Терпения Хью было не занимать. Относительно спокойно можно было выносить только Лили: та всего лишь вывозилась в краске, пока рисовала очередную принцессу, и Альбуса, застывшего над шахматной доской. Рон посмотрел на Гарри, которому его новый босс явно был до одного места, и пересел к Алу.

— Сыграем?

Проклятый Диггори даже игру умудрился испортить: пока Ал, недоверчиво кивнув, расставлял фигуры, Рона едва не выворачивало от воспоминаний: этот подонок сидел здесь, возился с детьми, ему доверяли, и… И сам Рон сейчас, оттого что собирался поддаться Альбусу, как раньше, тоже казался себе предателем.

Словно Диггори отравлял все.

На десятом ходу он понял, что проигрывает. Кинулся исправлять положение, но Ал уже развернулся так, что спасения не было.

— Ну ты даешь, парень! И когда успел только! И с кем? Реванш?

Ал улыбнулся — тоже не слишком весело.

— У меня книжка. Учебник Филидора, мне мистер Грант принес. Она маггловская, но…

— Филидор? — Рон присвистнул. — «Анализ шахматной игры»? И ты разобрался? Ну то есть разобрался, вижу. А что маггловская, забей, шахматы все любят.

Вторую Рон кое-как свел вничью, третью, поднапрягшись, выиграл.

— Слушай, с твоими способностями дома играть — это преступление! Тебе бы кого посильнее…

— У меня книжка, — повторил Ал.

— Гермиона говорила, можно с компу… то есть с компьютером! — вспомнил Рон. — Я завтра спрошу у нее.

Ал умолк на полуслове, нахмурился.

— Гарри? Ты как насчет нам эту штуку поставить? Для Ала? 

Поттер взглянул на них рассеянно и точно так же кивнул.

 

***

Если бы он сидел дома, то однозначно свихнулся бы. Гарри вообще не понимал теперь, как Рон смог выдержать эти два своих года наедине с ногой и с мыслями о будущем, не швыряясь в окружающих Непростительными. 

Работа была прекрасна. В первую очередь — неизменностью. Стабильностью, не переходящей, однако, зыбкую грань стагнации.

Запечатан Отдел Тайн? Пропал официальный вход в Министерство? Да, печально, но патрули занимались собственной ежедневной рутиной, которая отнюдь не отменялась из-за каких-то неприятностей в высших сферах. Через смену Гарри понял, что и в Министерстве не сильно переживали из-за случившегося. То есть начальство, как ему и положено, суетилось, Мистер ОТ каждый день рассылал по остальным отделам информационные записки душераздирающего содержания, а Гермиона теперь проводила больше времени в библиотеке, чем в кабинете, но в целом рядовые сотрудники отнеслись к неурядицам равнодушно. Гарри смутно подозревал, что для остальных магов, не связанных с Министерством, финал квиддичного чемпионата представлял куда большую ценность, а исчезновение информации о последних матчах с первой страницы «Пророка» вызывало куда больше беспокойства.

Во время войны в семнадцать-восемнадцать лет он мог удивляться, злиться, поражаться общей индифферентности, привычке не вмешиваться, освященной многовековой традицией. Сейчас просто не понимал, вспоминал слова Гермионы о том, что волшебники те еще фаталисты и будут ждать, пока кто-нибудь не решит свалившиеся на них проблемы. Тем, наверно, и был привлекателен Логрис для немногих, кто еще мог принимать решения. В старом королевстве кипела жизнь, словно кровь в жилах у магглов и магов была молодой и яростной, они рвались навстречу друг другу: люди, мечи, стрелы, копья, и металл доспехов не был преградой для оружия, а для чар, насколько Поттер мог понять из прочитанного, не требовались палочки и заклинания. Гарри и сам видел это: как Моргана подходила к нему — ни единого лишнего жеста, ни единого лишнего слова, она просто плыла в облаке магии, от которой можно было сойти с ума. Он представил ад — или рай, как посмотреть, — воцарившийся с её появлением в байкерской тусовке, и даже пожалел беззащитных парней.

«Мои мечты и мысли всякий раз идут к тебе дорогой пилигрима», — звучало издевательски, но как будто было сказано о ней, рыжей сестре Артура, и о нем, Гарри, пытавшемся справиться с наваждением.

Он снова и снова перелистывал книги, принесенные из библиотеки, пытаясь теперь найти ответ на один-единственный вопрос: была ли у него возможность поступить по-другому? Лично у него, не у Артура, который в соответствии с тогдашними нравами не церемонился с врагами, и не у Мерлина, отдавшего волшебную вражду на откуп своей подруге, деве Озера.

Гарри искал ответ — и не находил.

 

  
***  

Служба, когда Рон попривык, оказалась похожей на любую другую: скучной. Защитные чары он проверял ежедневно, следилок наставил во всех подозрительных местах, одну умудрившись подсадить на зонт, который мистер Холмс таскал с собой везде и всюду. Сам босс, предупрежденный о том, что Рон будет присутствовать рядом, но останется невидимым, держался неплохо, только слишком уж часто принюхивался — наверно, вспоминал тот ядреный одеколон, что был в первый день. Но маскирующие чары маскировали все, в том числе и запахи.

Единственной развлекухой оставались доклады. Их нужно было делать вечером после каждого выхода — мистер Холмс настаивал на этом особо. Даром что сам был по уши в государственных тайнах: мысль о том, что от него, такого осведомленного, скрыли целый мир, явно не давала Холмсу покоя. А раз он не мог по этому поводу наехать на настоящих виновников, то отрывался на Роне. В своей собственной манере. Каждый доклад превращался в допрос: будь мистер Холмс магом, Рон моментом заподозрил бы его в применении Империуса. 

  
— Итак, мистер Уизли. Представьте, что некие силы, желающие сорвать наши завтрашние переговоры, наймут для этого человека, подобного вам. Не станете же вы утверждать, что все ваши… сородичи законопослушны? Тогда бы не было необходимости в этом — как вы сказали? — аврорате. Ваши действия?

  
— Меры уже приняты, сэр, — отбарабанил Рон. — Преступник будет замечен и обезврежен.

— Вы это гарантируете?

Рон уставился на него, вовремя сообразив заткнуться и не упоминать Мерлина, который только один и может, да и то не всегда.

— У них сил не хватит, сэр, — постарался он объяснить. — В смысле, если даже они как-то выйдут на нас, то наймут разве что мелкую шушеру, которая чары нормальные не поставит…

— Сил? — Босс наклонился в своем кресле, сжимая подлокотники. — Это всего лишь выражение, или вы говорите о… волшебной силе в прямом смысле слова?

Ха, вот оно что! Богатенький, осведомленный и, если чутье не обманывало, по маггловским меркам чистокровный мистер Холмс бесился, потому что не мог кое-что заполучить! 

— В прямом, сэр! Волшебная сила, сэр!

— Мистер Уизли, — босс откинулся на спинку. — Не могли бы вы… э-э-э… отключать на некоторое время режим полисмена? Вполне закономерно, что я стараюсь удовлетворить свое любопытство.

Как же, подумал Рон. Любопытство!

— Да, сэр. Но я правду сказал. Сильный волшебник с уголовкой связываться не будет, если он нормальный. А если сильный и ненормальный, рано или поздно о нем узнают. По крайней мере, исключения по пальцам можно пересчитать.

— Вот как? И от чего зависит эта сила? Полагаю, состояние, равно как и коэффициент интеллекта, здесь не при чем. Происхождение?

— Иногда, сэр. Не обязательно. Самые сильные волшебники двадцатого века были полукровками, то есть… 

  
— Один из родителей волшебник, второй нет?

— Ну да. А у моего… — он успел проглотить имя и кое-как вывернулся: — У самого сильного из ныне живущих мать из магглов, то есть из обычной семьи.

— А вы?

— Я? Я чистокровный, сэр. Из списка Священных Двадцати Восьми, в смысле…

— Магический вариант Книги пэров?

— Да, сэр. Но это, меня хорошо учили, и новые разработки… В общем, все под контролем!

— Новые разработки? — протянул мистер Холмс. — Хорошо, Уизли, свободны.

 

***

— И прикинь, еще ручкой вот эдак сделал, — Рон помахал пальцами. — Слушай, а это вообще законно? Что он меня спрашивает? Я проверял: вроде ничего лишнего, он же, наверно, тоже что-то подписывал, но мало ли!

— Если в рамках дозволенного, то почему нет? — ответил Гарри без особого интереса. — А если достает — отнеси ему, что ли, какую-нибудь книгу… Хотя передача волшебных предметов ведь тоже как-то оговаривается?

  
— О! Ты гений! — Рон едва не хлопнул Гарри по плечу, но остановил руку. — Памятку для родственников! Точно! А то меня эти ежедневные беседы заколебали. Он-то сидит, а я перед ним навытяжку…  
Он потянулся, закидывая руки за голову, и краем глаза заметил, что Гарри смотрит на него. Все-таки смотрит.

 

***

— Ты попросил у Невилла что? — спросила Гермиона, поднимая голову от книги.

Гарри, который сидел на другом конце дивана, даже не шелохнулся. Только взгляд бегал по строчкам толстого тома — у Гермионы, пожалуй, еще и потоньше был. Рон со своего места на ковре перед камином видел рисунок на обложке: старикан с седой бородой и длинными волосами, похожий на Дамблдора, обнимал деваху в одной рубашке. Да что за зараза такая, подумал он, не отвечая. Мало мне папы, еще и этот читает…

— Рон! — окликнула Гермиона. — Ты здесь?

— Инструкции, — сказал он. — Инструкции я у него попросил, они такие родителям магглорожденных первогодок раздают, небось, и твоим давали. Босс из меня жилы тянет, надоело, а там всё по полочкам и ничего лишнего. Ну вот, тебя спрашиваю — можно же?

— В принципе, не вижу ничего страшного, — сказала она, и тут в соседней комнате заорали так, что Рон аж подпрыгнул.

— Герми, если Гойл им хоть что-то…

— Рон, тебя ли я слышу? — Гермиона улыбнулась, глядя сверху вниз. — Того, кто, если я не ошибаюсь, ввязывался в любую драку? Грегори всего лишь учит их приемам единоборств — то есть позволяет получить преимущество, которого не хватало тебе…

— Почему ты ему-то не говоришь, что драться нельзя?

Гермиона задрала нос.

— Потому что он умеет. И потому что кроме драк он еще кое-что может.

Рон скривился и затряс головой.

— Да я его, твоего Гре-го-ри…

— По-моему, ты сейчас проиграешь, — усмехнулась она.

Рон покосился на Ала. Тот действительно теснил его на доске — жестко и неуклонно. Рон понимал, что, скорее всего, выиграет, но не без труда. Парень прокачался просто неимоверно, и что с ним делать, Рон понятия не имел. Босс, вдруг осенило его. Надо набраться наглости и спросить: если этот Холмс в самом деле такой крутой, то уж учителя для пацана сможет найти, так?

За стенкой снова вопили, но уже радостно — наверно, банда вчетвером добивала Гойла. Хорошо бы, подумал Рон, искоса глядя на Гермиону: легкое платье, уже загоревшие где-то ноги, и браслет на руке какой-то новый… На секунду кольнуло, но взгляд сам по себе перескочил на Гарри, и уж тут-то сжало по-настоящему. Как же он скучал все эти дни! Как стоял под дверью, несколько раз ловя себя на том, что готов просто заснуть там, на пороге, пусть даже ни хрена оттуда не слышно! Всё шло правильно, всё только-только начало становиться на свои места — но разве им вообще когда-то доставалось что-то нормальное? Гарри поднял голову и улыбнулся, Рон поспешно отвернулся к Алу и передвинул ферзя:

— Шах.

— Ничья? — спросил Ал, серьезно глядя зелеными глазищами.

— Ага. Давай зови этих придурков, — кивнул он на дверь. — Пока не поубивались все.

— Грегори понимает, с кем можно, а с кем нельзя… — начала Гермиона, но тут вдруг поднялся Гарри:

— Погоди. Пойдем вместе. Раз уж он понимает.

— А?

— Гарри! — Гермиона всплеснула руками. — Ты что, собираешься драться? С Грегори? Но…

— Что но? — усмехнулся он так, что Рон передумал вставать. Пусть подерется, авось из него дурь выбьют, раз уж у самого Рона рука не поднимается.

 

***

— Ну вот, говорила же я! — Гермиона водила палочкой, залечивая ссадины. — И не сомневаюсь, если бы Грегори дрался в полную силу…

«Грегори» только хмыкнул.

Сидел на диване, гад, будто век с него не слезал, и почесывал задремавшего Малыша Драко. Тот проникся к Гойлу почти сразу, как только тот перестал ржать и обмотал охреневшего джарви вокруг шеи, как шарф.  
— Не дадите? Малфою показать? — спросил он тогда, и Рон рявкнул на него, увидев, как Хьюго готовится зареветь.

И вот нате вам, обнимается.

— Грегори своему нос вправь, — огрызнулся Рон.

— Да зачем? Лучше не будет. И хуже тоже!

Драться Гойл научился после войны, когда искал работу, что ли — подробностей Рон не знал и не стремился. Гермиона кинула напоследок Очищающее. Гарри убрал волосы со лба, взглянул на Рона и еле заметно подмигнул.

 

***

За каким его понесло даже в шутку драться с Гойлом, Гарри не знал. Может, чтобы не начал окончательно задираться Рон, у которого, похоже, руки чесались еще с Мунго. Может, потому что и у него самого неприятно свербило, каждый раз, когда он заставал…

Нет, он ни разу не предположил, что Гермиона делала это нарочно. Более того, она вообще вряд ли задумывалась о том, как выглядит со стороны, и, скорее, стремилась избежать встречи с Кингсли. Именно поэтому они с Гойлом присоединились к тем сотрудникам Министерства, которые теперь входили в главное здание через корпус патрулей. Форстер шипел и плевался ядом, что твой василиск, но поделать с проходным двором, устроенным на вверенной ему территории, ничего не мог: приказ Министра требовал обеспечить максимальный доступ к рабочим местам. Мимо комнат патрульных бодро сновала туда-сюда добрая треть Министерства; допуск у них, конечно, проверяли, и именно поэтому Гойл дожидался Гермиону на улице, в том самом переулке у того самого дома, где Гарри неловко объяснял ей, что они с Роном… Ему до сих пор было стыдно за тот лепет, но Гермиона, похоже, забыла про неприятный разговор напрочь. Она мгновенно пролетала через коридор корпуса, замирала на минуту перед входной дверью, выдыхая и поправляя прическу новым, совершенно незнакомым Гарри движением руки, снимала строгую официальную мантию, уменьшала, прятала в сумку и выскальзывала навстречу этому… Грегори. В цветастом платье или в ярко-красном джемпере, как выяснилось, отлично подходившем её каштановым волосам и темным сверкающим глазам, в джемпере и в юбке, которая — Гарри вспомнил стажерку Лиз Фейги — была не сильно длиннее тех самых пресловутых двух пальцев ниже попы. На «попе» он покраснел до ушей и понял, что никогда не думал о Гермионе… ну, как о девушке с… Но и повода не было. Поттер никогда не видел её такой.

Гойл, привалившийся к стене, тут же отлеплялся, в три здоровущих шага пересекал Крейгс-корт, и Герми, их Герми, строгая, правильная, тянулась на цыпочках, подставляя лицо для поцелуя.

В первый раз случайно заметивший эту сцену Гарри просто охуел. С трудом поборов желание окликнуть — кого? Изменницу? Ха! Не они ли приложили к этому руки, ноги и прочие части тела? Гарри пялился в спины до тех пор, пока они не свернули из переулка.

Во второй раз он ревниво ловил перемены: с Роном она всегда была спокойной и сдержанной и уж нипочем не стала бы целоваться при всех посреди улицы. Гойл (блядь, как же дико было даже понимать это) прямо светился, увидев её на крыльце. Улыбался настолько глупо, что Гарри вспоминал того, прошлого питекантропа из свиты Малфоя. Но он не был дураком и, похоже, перестал быть гадом: шел своим путем, никому не навязываясь, скорее, избегая, — до тех пор пока на его пути не возникла миссис Гермиона Уизли. Боюсь, бывшая миссис Уизли, думал Гарри, старательно гася ревность. Ревность гасилась неохотно, и желание хоть разок по старой памяти приложить Грегори Гойла никак не проходило.

Повод подвернулся отличный, всего лишь проба сил, дружеская, можно сказать, потасовка. Пусть без палочек, по-простому, это было именно то, что надо. Детей, со всей дури скакавших по валявшемуся на полу и ржущему вместе с ними Гойлу, отправили объедаться мороженым Фортескью, которое принесли Герми и «дядя Грег», Гарри плотно закрыл за ними дверь и, почему-то развеселившись, предложил:

— Попробуем?

— Поттер, — честно предупредил Гойл, — я три года махался в маггловской системе. Не то чтоб прям чемпион всего, но кое-что…

— Без проблем.

Гарри пристроил очки на подоконнике, обернулся и еле успел уклониться от ноги, метившей ему прямо в ухо. Носки, по крайней мере, у Гойла оказались чистые и свежие, но на ноги Гарри как-то не рассчитывал.

Через пятнадцать минут выяснение отношений можно было заканчивать. Рожи у них обоих, наверно, были зверские, хотя ничего серьезного и не случилось: свернутый и кровящий нос у Гойла; заплывающий глаз и разбитый рот у Поттера. И, как ни странно, масса удовольствия.

— Полегчало? — спокойно спросил Грегори. — Ну, блин, вы что, правда оба думали, что она, — «она» в его исполнении отчетливо прозвучала с большой буквы, — останется одна? Навсегда? При вас, двух пидорасах?

—Эй! — запротестовал Гарри.

— Еще? — усмехнулся Гойл и отступил на шаг, вставая в стойку. Из стойки — это Поттер уже знал — слизеринский говнюк мог переместиться куда угодно, хоть в партер, хоть в захват… — Ладно, прости, — Гойл опустил руки. — Но вы же её не присвоили, правда? Вы б себя со стороны видели, придурки. Что вас накрыло, начали бы в школе…

— Так получилось, — коротко сказал Гарри. — Ну извини, если мы в Мунго…

— Да при чем тут Мунго? Там как раз всё ясно: стресс, болевой шок, раскоординация магической составляющей… Сейчас-то вас чего плющит? Что, прям вот так сильно Герми ревнуете? Оба? Всегда знал, что ваша компания — дурдом, но чтоб настолько… Как она только с вами управлялась?

— Нет, — сказал Гарри, — то есть, ну, всё… несколько неожиданно, но… Нет, не из-за этого, Грегори. И ты вот что: если только… я с тобой не так буду разбираться. Уж в заклинаниях я покруче, знаешь.

— Нормальные вы с Уизли парни. Офигеть. Задвинули жену и еще предъявляете…

— Не предъявляем, а предупреждаем. — Гарри облизал разбитые губы. — Как Джейми-то? Есть шанс в кулачной драке?

— Твой просто гуманист на фоне Рози. Эта всё норовит по яйцам съездить и пищит: «Так надо, дядя Грег?»

— А ты?

— А я чего? Так, говорю, девочка, правильно, только на братиках не применяй.

— Да, вот на братиках не надо, — засмеялся Гарри.

Гермиона, заглянувшая на смех, только вздохнула и потащила их в гостиную — залечиваться.

 

***

— Разумное решение, — заявил Рону босс на другой день после того, как получил книжку, — особенно если учесть, что ваше имя там тоже упоминается. Я не ошибаюсь?

— Нет, сэр. Не ошибаетесь.

— В таком случае ваше назначение представляется вполне логичным.

Хрен знает, что у него было на уме, у этого мистера Холмса. Скорее всего, он держал-таки Рона за идиота, но работа работой, а поставить этого урода на место нужно было.

— Это вы о Гарри, мистер Холмс? Типа из-за него получил должность?

— Я этого не говорил. Но даже из этой брошюры личность мистера Поттера представляется весьма неординарной. И коль скоро вы здесь, я не могу не воспользоваться случаем и не попросить о знакомстве…

— С Гарри?!

— Мистер Уизли, я не имею в виду ничего дурного, — мистер Холмс даже поднялся и прошелся по кабинету от стола до шкафа. — Но посудите сами: не каждый день рушится привычная картина мира, а ваше — я имею в виду волшебников — существование меняет ее кардинально. Так что я не могу не воспользоваться возможностью…

— Да не в том дело. — Рон еще раз оглядел босса, опасаясь сам не зная чего. — Просто Гарри… Его с детства все так воспринимали: ну, Мальчик-который-выжил и всё такое. Не думаю, что он захочет, даже если будет знать, кто вы такой.

Мистер Холмс ответил ему таким же пристальным взглядом.

— У меня, мистер Уизли, мелькнула было мысль спросить, насколько вы цените свою работу, но я решил не давать ей ходу. В последнее время я несколько лучше узнал людей вашего сорта. И кроме того, это просто бессмысленно: ну, допустим, на ваше место возьмут другого волшебника — бьюсь об заклад, он не будет иметь никакого отношения к мистеру Поттеру, а следовательно, и я утрачу шанс. Поэтому я всего лишь прошу.

 

***

— Просит он, сволочь, — Рон взмахнул рогаликом. — Знаем мы такие просьбы! Подавится!

Гарри, допивавший кофе, вдруг отставил чашку.

— Слушай, я ведь не спрашивал: тебе там вообще как?

— Да так-то нормально. Прикольно даже!

— Точно? — Поттер нахмурился. — Если нормально и валить оттуда не хочешь, хрен с ним, с твоим боссом. Спроси, чего ему надо?

— С ума сошел? Да что он мне сделает? Ну, будет дальше подъезжать. И пусть себе. Еще не хватало, чтобы всякая задница нас шантажировала.

— Да ладно! Ну, познакомлюсь. Ему же просто так, из любопытства?

— А хер его знает. Наш мистер Холмс тот еще жук.

— Всё равно. Мне не трудно, а тебе…

Рон знал, что Гарри его уломает, да не слишком и спорил. Слишком хотел, чтобы тот отвлекся — и от Морганы, и от меча, оставленного в Годриковой Лощине.

Мистер Холмс, похоже, не ожидал, но изобразил что-то вроде улыбки и сунул Рону карточку:

— В таком случае буду рад видеть вас обоих вот здесь. Если дата и время не устраивают…

— Устраивают, — сказал Рон, убедившись, что двадцать восьмое мая, выбранное боссом, приходится у Гарри на выходной. Чем скорее, тем лучше.

 

***

Он сразу решил, что будет молчать. И приглядывать на всякий случай. Босс его пригласил только из-за Гарри, так что можно было не выделываться — судя по всему, выделываться собирался сам мистер Холмс.

В маггловских клубах Рон бывал, по служебной надобности. Конечно, он не ждал, что окажется в забегаловке типа той, из которой ему случалось выволакивать надравшихся волшебников, а потом стирать присутствующим память. В голову приходило что-то дохуя пафосное, вроде Малфой-мэнора с его павлинами, и меньше всего Рон думал, что клуб «Диоген» окажется как две капли воды похож на операционный зал банка «Гринготтс», разве что без гоблинов и шума. Отдельный кабинет, куда их провели, отличался от офиса мистера Холмса только наличием обеденного стола вместо письменного и официанта — тот смотрел на Рона и Гарри так, будто они сюда пришли чайные ложки тырить.

Гарри все было нипочем; как мистер Холмс ни распускал хвост, ничего добиться не мог.

— Согласитесь, мистер Поттер, сведения о том, что магия возможна — испытание для того, кто привык руководствоваться доводами рассудка и логикой. Да что я вам рассказываю! Как я понял из материалов, переданных мне мистером Уизли, вы сами тоже его выдержали.

— Я? — удивился Гарри. Вид у него был не то сонный, не то просто отсутствующий. — Мне было одиннадцать, я бы и в Санта-Клауса поверил, если бы он меня забрал от горе-родственников. Я вас отлично понимаю, мистер Холмс, — вдруг сказал он так ясно и резко, что у Рона дух захватило. — Просто я не тот человек, с которым вам стоило бы поговорить. Не политик. Не герой, что бы ни утверждалось в книгах. Я предпочитаю вести частную жизнь, вот и всё.

— Но у вас не слишком хорошо получается? — спросил Холмс без улыбки. — Не хочу льстить, но в какой-то мере это и определяет значимость личности: то, что судьба неизменно ставит её в центр мироздания. Не так ли?

Поттер пожал плечами. Рону все труднее было сохранять спокойствие: рыжий маггловский хлыщ, почти не скрываясь, клеил Гарри, а он… Кто-то — то ли босс, то ли Гарри — звякнул чашкой о блюдце. Рон даже не понял сначала: показалось, следилка сработала. Подождал, прислушиваясь — нет, ничего, — и вернулся к наблюдению.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на ваш мир, мистер Поттер, — говорил босс. — Это возможно?

— Почему бы и нет? Во всяком случае, допуск у вас есть. Обратитесь к тому, кто предоставил вам сведения, и…

— А вы? И мистер Уизли? Не могли бы вы?

— К сожалению, мистер Холмс, у нас не так много свободного времени. Служба и дети. Кстати, нам уже пора отпускать няню, так что…

Он поднялся. Рон вскочил следом.

— Очень жаль, — произнес, вставая, мистер Холмс, — мистер Уизли предупреждал меня, но я настоял, в чем приношу свои извинения. Право же, мне хотелось бы произвести на вас более благоприятное впечатление, тем более что мой интерес действительно не вызван ничем, кроме…

— Не стоит, мистер Холмс, — Гарри улыбнулся впервые за вечер. — Всё в порядке, но я действительно не самый интересный человек.

— Позвольте мне хотя бы загладить невольную бестактность. Клянусь, я впервые за долгие годы не слишком понимаю…

— Мы с Роном познакомились в поезде по пути в школу, — вдруг сказал Гарри. — Он тоже хотел посмотреть на Мальчика-который-выжил, но, как видите, потом всё изменилось.

— Даете мне шанс? — мистер Холмс склонил голову набок. — В таком случае, мистер Поттер, мистер Уизли, я хотел бы повторить приглашение… Скажем, через месяц? Туда, где вам понравится больше?

Блядь! Он что, заигрывал?! Его Гарри заигрывал с этим… этим…

— Мы подумаем.

Мы! Рон выдохнул. Закрыл от него дверь спальни, а сам…

— Идем? — спросил Гарри.

— Ты иди. Я сопровожу.

— Не стоит, мистер Уизли! Сегодня вы мои гости, и…

Рон, не слушая, занял обычное место за спиной слева, мистер Холмс покосился на него, но больше не возражал. И Гарри, как ни странно, тоже: отступил на пару шагов, попрощался и аппарировал.

— Впечатляет, — пробормотал босс. — Но, мистер Уизли, нет необходимости провожать меня. Элберт отвезет…

Рон сам не знал, что его потянуло. Перестраховывался, что ли? Чтобы эти двое уж точно не остались наедине? Элберт, водитель, привычно выскочил навстречу, распахнул дверцу. Мистер Холмс сел. Рон смотрел, как закрывается дверца, как Элберт обходит машину, чтобы сесть на место, — по широкой дуге, как-то слишком забирая в сторону, будто…

— Акцио взрывчатка! — заорал Рон, левой рукой сбил на землю летящий в лицо темный комок и выкрикнул, не переводя дыхания: — Протего Глобоса Ультима!

Бомба взорвалась — но внутри сферы из чар. Успел. Он выдохнул, готовясь перехватить Элберта, но сзади что-то негромко хлопнуло, водитель повалился на землю, хватаясь за колено. Рон оглянулся: мистер Холмс опускал пистолет.

— Благодарю, — пробормотал он, прижимая к уху телефон. — Как вы… Антея, у нас ЧП. Клуб «Диоген», второй подъезд. Нет… Сейчас же!

 

***

Дома Рон оказался только через полтора часа. Взять с него Холмсу было особо нечего: рассказал, что почувствовал что-то еще во время ужина, но не придал значения, а потом, когда увидел Элберта, догадался — бомба слишком мало весила, чтобы следилка нормально на нее сработала.

— Был бы он волшебником, я бы сказал, что он ее заклятьем приклеил, а так…

— Магнит, я полагаю. Вы свободны, мистер Уизли. Жду вас завтра.

 

***

Детей Гарри уложил сам. Выслушал порцию дежурных вздохов про мистера Гранта от Рози — она пребывала в трагическом настроении: неумолимо надвигались каникулы и, следовательно, разлука с любимым учителем. Лили слушала-слушала её жалобы, да так и заснула, прижимая к себе пони. Рэйнбоу Дэш изрядно поистрепалась, давно стоило купить новую, но эту выбирала Джинни, расставаться с ней Лили не хотела ни в какую, да они с Роном и не настаивали.

Мальчишки с вечерними посиделками теперь разбирались самостоятельно; внезапно возлюбивший чтение Джеймс (спасибо всё тому же мистеру Гранту, чтоб ему!) вслух декламировал Хьюго стихи про караван, уходящий за синие горы. Гарри улыбнулся: «Хоббита» он перечитывал в Мунго, и стишки были как раз для Джейми — в меру простые, но с таинственностями и приключениями, даже с драконом, разнесшим в хлам королевство беспечных гномов. Малыш Драко свернулся клубком, сопел и всхрапывал в клетке, которая давно уже не запиралась. Ал, не обращая внимания на остальных, перелистывал «Анализ шахматной игры». Убедившись в эффективности Филидора, он, кажется, собирался выучить книгу наизусть и расставался с ней, только уходя в школу.

В детских царили мир и покой, но в доме было как-то по-дурацки пусто. Темпус показал, что Рона нет уже почти час. Где он шлялся, в конце концов? Гарри зашел на кухню, заварил чай, доел остатки пирога и опять проверил время. Час пятнадцать.

Это и в самом деле выглядело так, будто Рон отправился провожать девушку якобы до двери и завис в гостях. Действительно, с чего бы им было не продолжить банкет где-нибудь дома у мистера Холмса, в уединенном особнячке или  шикарной квартире с окнами на Темзу? Вид там наверняка покруче, чем тихая, знакомая до последней ветки дерева и последнего ленивого голубя на брусчатке площадь Гриммо. Опять же у Рона выходной, неформальное общение, то-сё, заманчивые разговоры о магическом мире. Гарри припомнил всё слышанное за последние недели: нет, конечно, может, он и сам был виноват, отмалчиваясь, но рыжего мистера Холмса в роновских репликах было многовато. И ведь как удобно — нить рассуждений протянулась дальше, — у этого босса ни семьи, ни детей, прислуга точно есть, но вряд ли сунется без вызова в хозяйские комнаты, это тебе не вездесущая шумная Мэйси. Так что кое-чья паранойя может заткнуться… Мысль о том, на что способен Рон, лишенный любых ограничений, парализовала здравый смысл напрочь, не хуже Ступефая.

Сколько можно провожать босса до дома? Они идут пешком? Ползут, блядь? Гуляют, едут за город или отправились куда-нибудь еще, в параллельное измерение? Стоят в пробке? Где в это время можно найти пробку на целый час?

Гарри захотелось выпить. Хорошо выпить, много, но тогда логичная цепочка перестала бы выстраиваться. А голова, уставшая за прошедший месяц от впихиваемой в неё информации о рыцарях, магах, волшебных источниках, замках и поединках, требовала чего-нибудь простого и понятного, даже если простое и понятное выглядело катастрофически. Поэтому он налил еще чашку чая, снял очки и слепо уставился на кружащиеся и оседающие на дне чаинки, словно по ним, как по кофейной гуще, можно было предсказать будущее.

С чего он вообще взял, что Рон его… любит? Ну вот с чего? Говорил о любви всегда один Гарри, и только он. Рон отмалчивался, отфыркивался, отшучивался; единственный раз, когда он это услышал… нет, лучше про тот раз было не думать, ведь признание перед Морганой, наверно, не стоило и выеденного яйца: она могла наложить любые чары. И звучало-то оно — Гарри отлично помнил свои ощущения — настолько странно, словно из Рона эти простые, в обычной ситуации естественные слова вытаскивали раскаленными клещами.

И вот теперь Морганы не было, и чары кончились, и мистер Холмс оказался тут как тут. Действительно, как этот вывод не пришел ему в голову раньше? Всё началось после провала в стене, там с Роном что-то случилось, и они оба…

А потом… Потом всё продолжилось… из жалости, например. Отличный повод — пожалеть друга и родственника, поправить ему жизнь после ухода Джинни. Как Рон умел, так и поправлял. Получилось у него здорово, охуеть как получилось, но он же не нанимался…

Гарри сам понимал, что несет полный бред, но удержаться уже не мог. Все эти роновские «я хотел» или «я не хотел», все его недоговорки идеально ложились в мрачную картину, заполняя лакуны, туда и сам Поттер тоже вписывался отлично: с собственными придурями, игнорированием, молчанием… Когда Рон в последний раз подходил к его комнате? Неделю назад? Больше? Проверял, как он спит? Решил, что больше Гарри не нужен, и просто огляделся по сторонам? И увидел рыжего босса, с нескрываемым любопытством тянущегося к новому и неизвестному? Принял интерес к магическому миру за интерес к себе? Или эти интересы и в самом деле совместились? Что, Рон мог кому-то не понравиться, тем более на службе, где нет никаких бытовых и прочих заморочек, вполне естественных при совместной жизни? Гарри некстати, то есть очень даже кстати, вспомнил давние слова Гермионы о бисексуальности чистокровных волшебников и их спокойно-равнодушном отношении к связям между… между… Связям. Он смотрел в чашку, охреневая от того, как мгновенно и легко выстроилась их история, повернутая под другим углом. Смотрел — и не видел противоречий, ни в чашке, ни в истории. Кому он нужен, психованный идиот с тремя детьми, кошмарами по ночам, живой, но несуществующей женой, с непреходящей способностью влипать в неприятности… но тут можно было продолжать до бесконечности.

Входная дверь хлопнула, Рон вернулся, сразу прошел на кухню и встал в дверях, разглядывая шкафы и плиту так, словно был здесь впервые. Вид у него был какой-то ошалелый. Ну и пусть, подумал Гарри. Может, он потом и не захочет ничего, но попробовать-то я должен.

Рон дернул галстук, ослабляя узел, Гарри шагнул к нему, ткнулся губами в шею, между воротником рубашки и ухом, и, убедившись, что тот оцепенел, но не отодвинулся, поцеловал. Блядь, они не целовались сто лет, триста лет, пятьсот лет, все годы от Логриса до сейчас, наверно.

Следовало сказать дурацкое, бесполезное и уже не нужное «я тебя люблю», но для этого надо было оторваться от Рона, а оторваться Гарри не мог. Он двигался вниз: мягкий легкий пиджак и жесткая накрахмаленная рубашка, и новый ремень, который плохо расстегивался, Рон только пробормотал:

— Ты что? — но тут же положил руки ему на плечи, окончательно усаживая на пол, и втянул живот.

Существовал ли мистер Холмс вообще, или Поттер сам его придумал, больше не имело значения. У Рона уже стоял, замечательно, так правильно и обыкновенно стоял, что Гарри только выдохнул прямо на член, вокруг члена и лизнул, надавив сразу и губами, и языком. Рон тихо взвыл и вцепился ему в волосы.

Про то, что ему удалось хоть ненадолго победить паранойю — они даже не закрыли дверь на кухню, и мистером Уизли с расставленными ногами и спущенными брюками можно было любоваться аж от камина, — Гарри понял только в процессе. И запросто кончил бы от одной этой мысли, но сейчас он хотел, чтобы Рон, не думая, не соображая, продолжал вот так держать его — и, блядь, да, пожалуйста, не отстраняться, оставаться на месте, быстро расстегивать мешающую рубашку, прижиматься животом и вздрагивать.

Рон почти всхлипывал от удовольствия над его головой, проталкиваясь всё глубже в горло, потом чуть отодвигался, тыкался в щёку или в нёбо, давал ему перевести дух, потом опять засаживал до конца, проезжая по языку, и бормотал что-то совершенно неразборчивое. Как обычно — но Гарри было всё равно. Он поймал губами последнее, предоргазменное движение вперед, выдохнул и вдохнул, потому что ему всегда не хватало воздуха, когда Рон кончал вот так, в рот. Гарри глотнул, глотнул еще, почувствовал, как дрожит нога под его ладонью, — и отпустил. Всего, совсем. Разжал руки, отодвинулся и услышал невнятное:

— Все рехнулись сегодня. Сначала кабак, потом босса взрывают, потом ты…

— Босса что? — не понял Гарри.

— Да ничего, — быстро пробормотал Рон и потянул его вверх. — Хуйня какая-то целый день. Потом.

Его рука скользнула в поттеровские шорты, оттягивая резинку, пальцы проехали вниз по члену, прижимая и сдавливая, они опять целовались, Рон тащил его к столу, как тогда, в первый раз, а потом сказал, как тогда, глядя на Гарри шалыми глазами:

— Дай я тебе дам.

 

***

На работу он почти проспал.

Проснулся не от Темпуса, а от топота в коридоре и голоса Мэйси, подгонявшей детей в школу, вскочил, в ужасе осознав, что так и заснул вчера рядом с Гарри: тот спал беззвучно, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Вчера… Думать, что на них нашло вчера и где они бросили одежду, если бросили, времени не оставалось, тем более что и вещи нашлись на пустой уже кухне: пиджак был аккуратно повешен на спинку стула, идеально сложенные брюки лежали на сиденье. Последней каплей стали даже не галстук и палочка, а ботинки, выставленные под тем же злополучным стулом как по линейке. Куда делось остальное — рубашка и — ужас! — трусы, Рон и подумать не мог. Запахнул поплотнее коротковатый поттеровский халат, схватил одежду и смылся к себе.

В офис мистера Холмса он ввалился без одной минуты девять и успел отдышаться, рассеянно думая, что сказала бы Гермиона. Не похвалила бы, уж точно.

Босс, который вошел минутой позже, скользнул по нему взглядом, принял от мисс Антеи пачку утренних документов 

Отпустил бы, с тоской подумал Рон. Проверить там или еще. Нет, гад, так и будет держать…

  
— Мистер Уизли. Я бы предоставил вам выходной — собственно, я и собираюсь отпустить вас, но не раньше чем получу подробный отчет о вчерашнем происшествии. Как можно точнее: когда именно вы заметили что-то необычное. Как именно пришли к выводу, что Элберт имеет отношение к происходящему. Словом, все, что кажется вам важным. Разумеется, только для меня. Что вы предпочитаете: компьютер, или будете писать от руки?

— От руки, — пробормотал Рон и, повинуясь наклону головы, забрал со стола жесткую папку с прикрепленным листом бумаги и маггловскую ручку.

Сколько он их составил, этих отчетов? Но сегодня зависал над каждым словом, потому что перед глазами всё время вставал Гарри. Вчерашний Гарри, который набросился на него, как раньше. Лучше, чем раньше! Как будто почувствовал, как Рон намучился во время ужина от подозрений, как всё еще не отошел после покушения — и думал, что вот сейчас вернется и надерется. Не понадобилось, с внезапно нахлынувшим счастьем подумал он. Гарри вчера был с ним, был его настолько, что он наконец-то позволил себе сказать всё, на что раньше просто не хватало духу, то, что испоганила, отравила Моргана. Только Гарри, похоже, не слышал. Ведь если бы слышал, ответил бы? Должен был ответить?

Хлопнула дверь. Рон заморгал, приходя в себя, и зацарапал неудобной маггловской приспособой по бумаге, прикидывая, что для таких случаев неплохо бы заиметь думосбор. Про думосбор он и объяснил Холмсу, но вместо ожидаемой дозы изумления получил только пристальный взгляд и разрешение уйти.

— Моё приглашение остается в силе, — бросил ему в спину босс. — Жду вашего решения, мистер Уизли.

 

***

Гарри снилось озеро, то самое, из стены или из Логриса. Но во сне оно не выглядело ни страшным, ни торжественным — обыкновенным, тихим и потрясающе красивым. На противоположном берегу мирно пасся рыжий олень с огромными рогами, но никакой женщины в белом платье на этот раз рядом с ним не было, только деревья отражались в воде, да по высокому дубу вилась, недовольно вереща, потревоженная белка.

В преданиях об Артуре и его рыцарях озёр хватало: у Ланселота даже и прозвище было Озёрный. Про Ланселота Гарри старался не вспоминать. Он понятия не имел, как там, в королевстве за стеной, развивается реальность, но думать о том, что Джинни будет изменять Артуру, пусть даже с самым распрекрасным из рыцарей, он просто не мог. Не представлял. Насколько же дико выглядели мысли о возможной измене жены, которую он сам отнёс, отдал другому.

Сохранить рассудок на этом перепутье с расходящимися в разные стороны тропами возможностей, мнимых и подлинных историй можно было только благодаря детям. И Рону.

Поэтому он совсем не удивился, услышав за спиной шаги и знакомый голос:

— Охренеть!

Даже во сне и на берегу колдовского озера Рональд Уизли оставался верен себе.

Гарри обернулся, но за спиной никого не оказалось. Тогда он открыл глаза: никого не было и рядом; соседняя подушка еще пахла туалетной водой, которую «к выходу на работу» принесла Герми. Они подозревали, что вода была или гойловская, или, по крайней мере, такая же, как у Гойла. Рон кривился, но исправно выливал её на себя каждое утро. Гарри принюхался и твердо решил победить лень, дойти до маггловского магазина и купить ему что-нибудь… не то чтобы поприличнее, просто без явного собственнического компонента Гермионы. 

Халата в спальне не обнаружилось. Интересно, во сколько Рон ушел? И вообще — как ушел, отрубились-то они, когда небо над площадью начинало светлеть. Опоздал или нет?

То есть получается, он вообще проспал всё утро здесь?

— Паранойя отступает перед превосходящими силами противника, — вслух сказал Гарри, вытянул из шкафа трусы, джинсы и футболку и отправился в ванную как был, не заморачиваясь. Мэйси напевала внизу, а дети доучивались последние дни.

***

 

Мисс Кэттермоул была занята чрезвычайно важным делом: Мэйси поглощала чизкейк. Чизкейки она покупала на свои у Ханны, приносила домой, а потом пыталась накормить каждого, кто попадался под руку. Гарри сказал:

— Доброе утро, — и уставился на стул. Точнее, на два стула. Один был пуст, на втором лежали его вчерашние шорты и футболка. Сверху покоилась палочка.

— Остальное я отправила в стирку, — сообщила Мэйси, облизывая ложку и милосердно не уточняя, что именно она подразумевала под остальным.

— Спасибо, — ответил Гарри, не зная, что сказать еще. — Ты же всё равно догадалась?

Она закатила глаза.

— Гарри. Я, конечно, не совсем живу в этом доме, но…

— Ага. Я понял.

Вместо слов Мэйси кивнула на кофейник и протянула ему блюдце с куском торта. И он еще имел глупость рассуждать про прислугу Холмса. Да у них была лучшая няня в мире! 

— Диетический завтрак? — спросил он, наливая кофе.

— Для хорошего настроения — самое то.

Гарри улыбнулся. Удивительно, но вчерашняя ночь и светлый сон про озеро что-то сдвинули в его мозгах. Он не торопил мысли, просто чуть внимательнее следил за обрывками фраз и слов, вроде бы некстати всплывающими в памяти. До настоящего поискового азарта еще было далеко, но и недавняя безнадега куда-то испарилась.

Пахло кофе, свежей выпечкой, сладкими духами Мэйси и покоем. За годы без Джинни Гарри точно понял, что настроения в доме имеют свои запахи, оттенки и шумы. Сегодняшнее утро выглядывалось и выслушивалось вполне благостным, ну, для него — точно.

— Не знаешь, Рон успел на работу?

Мэйси пожала плечами:

— Когда я уводила ребят, мистер Уизли еще не выходил.

— Ты всю жизнь будешь звать его мистером Уизли? — задал следующий вопрос Гарри, делая первый глоток идеального, точно по его вкусу, сваренного кофе и жмурясь от удовольствия.

— Да не получается, честно. Я думала, с тобой будет куда сложнее, но мистер Уизли… Хотя, — она хихикнула, — правда, смешно звучит: ты Гарри, а они мистер и миссис Уизли. И поговорить, Гарри, мы можем. Почти обо всём, а с ним…

Паранойя наносит ответный удар, подумал Поттер. Но ведь Рон и в самом деле как-то странно к ней относится. А вслух сказал:

— Надо вместе заниматься его перевоспитанием.

— Мне? — рассмеялась Мэйси. — Кстати, о воспитании. Завтра праздник окончания учебного года. Мистер Поттер, ваши действия? — она так похоже передразнила Рона, когда тот строил из себя Самого-Главного-Аврора, разговаривая с мальчишками, что Гарри фыркнул и чуть не облился кофе.

— Мистер Поттер завтра с утра натягивает форму и отправляется на дежурство. Девочки мне сказали, но я не уверен, что смогу выбраться, если только на час. И потом… — он демонстративно поморщился.

— Что? — насторожилась Мэйси. К школе она относилась с величайшим почтением.

— Там мистер Грант, — объяснил Гарри.

— Знаете, мистер Поттер, ничего-то вы не понимаете в мужчи…— Мэйси не договорила, покраснела и опять рассмеялась.

— Не понимаю, — согласился он. — А надо?

— Ну уж нет, мистер Поттер. Мистер Грант нужен нам всем живым и здоровым.

— Не претендую. — Тут Гарри сообразил, что праздник намечается вообще-то по поводу. И со следующей недели пятеро детей уже не присказкой из ронова ответа, а вполне себе явью, будут околачиваться по дому целый день. — Так, — начал на ходу прикидывать он, — зоопарк, пароход на Темзе, парк, что еще?

— Я бы хотела взять неделю отпуска, Гарри, и побыть у родителей. Ты не думал насчет Норы? Кажется, ребятам там нравится.

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Гарри. — Но не на всё же лето.

— Миссис Уизли опять собирается во Францию, мистер Гойл тоже возьмет отпуск, и я…

— И ты станешь настоящим экспертом по ухажерам миссис Уизли, Мэйси, — кисло заметил он.

— Ухажером был господин Министр, Гарри. А мистер Гойл — нет. — Мэйси покачала головой. — Я знаю, вы его не любите. Но ведь и он не вас любит. Вообще, — она вздохнула, — это же как в «Историю Хогвартса» попасть. Поттер, Уизли, Грейнджер и пропавший Грегори.

— Кто? — не понял Гарри.

— Ой, вы же уже не застали. Это в школе, у гостиной Слизерина. Только не рассказывай ему, хорошо? В конце апреля из стены выходит призрак. И просит — всегда слизеринцев, никого с других факультетов — позвать Грегори. Ищет его. Сердится. А после годовщины Битвы пропадает до следующей весны. Наверно, страшно, когда тебя ищет призрак? Я знаю, это его друг, который погиб…

— Да, — глухо сказал Гарри. — Друг. 

Он вспомнил обмолвки, проскальзывающие у Гойла, и как тот щурился каждый раз, произнося: «Винс».

Что ж, стоило признать, что у Грегори Гойла было что-то, не замеченное ими, но увиденное Гермионой. И что у него есть… был друг. И память о друге была.

— Думаешь, он не знает о призраке? 

—  Если только мистер Невилл ему не сказал, когда… ой… — Мейси покраснела. — А это нельзя говорить миссис Уизли, Гарри.

— Утро тайн и разоблачений в полный рост. — Гарри усмехнулся. — Что там еще, рассказывай. Я могила.

— Точно? — недоверчиво спросила Мэйси. — И мистеру Уизли не расскажешь?

— Мейси, ты требуешь невозможного. Если это важно — расскажу.

— Вот и Джейми тоже такой же. Ох, и будет же он огребать! Ведь можно скрестить пальцы…

Гарри вспомнил, когда он в последний раз проворачивал эту нехитрую отмазку и поёжился.

— Это наследственное. Так что Невилл и Гойл?

Мэйси оглянулась, словно их могли подслушать, и затараторила, перегнувшись через стол:

— Мисс Ханна и мистер Невилл, честно говоря, очень обиделись на миссис Уизли, когда увидели ее, ну, с мистером Гойлом — они так ходят…

— Я представляю, как они ходят, — успокоил её Гарри. — Мистер Гойл встречает миссис Уизли после работы прямо напротив крыльца патрулей, так что я имел счастье.

— Но это же правда здорово! И они тоже видели и обиделись, и тогда мистер Гойл — только Гарри, пожалуйста, не говори миссис Уизли! — мистер Гойл пошел в «Котел». Один. И извинялся. Перед мисс Ханной и мистером Невиллом. За всё, что они тогда… И за себя, и за этого друга-призрака. И говорил, что миссис Уизли ни при чем и не стоит им обижаться…

Только необходимость дожевать чизкейк не дала Гарри застыть с открытым ртом. Сильная, наверно, была картина. Гойл, просящий прощения за весь седьмой год их обучения…

— И что? — выговорил он, с трудом проглотив кусок.

— Мисс Ханна… ну, это мисс Ханна. Она сказала, что да, помирится с миссис Уизли, если мистер Гойл смог к ним придти.

— А Нев?

— А мистер Невилл нет. Он хотел уйти, но мисс Ханна — думаю, она его уломает. Она даже то, что мистер Гойл вас лечил, вспомнила. А он — Гойл —сказал, что всё равно не откажется от миссис Уизли, только если она сама его прогонит, и мне кажется, что это вот прямо самая настоящая любовь!

— Как в «Истории Хогвартса»? — не удержался Поттер.

— Нет там никакой любви, тоска, а не учебник. Так что я поеду с ними во Францию. Но, Гарри, не надо пересказывать всё, что я наговорила, миссис и мистеру Уизли, хорошо?

— Я постараюсь, — честно сказал Гарри, и Мэйси, уже привыкшая ко всем нюансам его обещаний, кивнула.

 

***

Он стоял у окна, наблюдая, как Сэр Кей парит, прогуливаясь над площадью, и пытался сохранить это зыбкое, неуверенное еще ощущение верного следа, правильной фразы. Перебирал слова, но никак не мог зацепиться. Ничего, зацепиться теперь было вопросом времени, а Калибурн, похоже, вполне себе успокоился в Лощине.

— Мэйси, я уйду по делам, но вечером отпущу тебя пораньше, пойдет?

— Да сколько угодно, Гарри, — крикнула она с кухни.

— Ага, — пробормотал он и пошел наверх переодеваться. После происшествия с Отделом Тайн библиотекари Министерства впали в самую настоящую истерику и отказывались выдавать пергаменты с рукописями даже в другие отделы. А Гарри в своих поисках добрался до рукописей.

 

***

Дом встретил Рона воплями детей, визгом Малыша Драко, топотом и запахом пирогов. Пришлось даже Темпус бросить — показалось, что провозился с отчетом дольше, чем думал, и вдруг дошло: май-то заканчивается! И учебный год тоже! Со всеми нынешними заморочками он уже неделю как днем не занимался детьми, повесив их на Мэйси. Мерлин, а как теперь быть с летом? Гермиона, которая всегда все планировала загодя, совсем с ума сошла со своим Гойлом. Рон почесал в затылке, задавил на корню порыв вот прямо щас броситься к Биллу и узнать, как там с поездкой во Францию. Ладно, решил он, Билла можно и попозже, тем более что Франция — это июль. А сейчас? Может, все-таки в Нору? Гарри — до того как нарисовалась рыжая сука — вполне себе отмяк и детей отпускал, а Рон их отводил без проблем, хотя и видел, что мама смотрит на Джейми, Ала и Лили так, как никогда не будет смотреть на Рози с Хьюго. Тут уж он ничего поделать не мог, да и не собирался.

Дверь в кухню распахнулась, Мэйси влетела, что-то тараторя через плечо, и охнула, заметив его:

— Мистер Уизли! А мы не заметили… Вы раньше сегодня?

— Отпустили, — сказал Рон, приглядываясь. Мэйси была какая-то странная: смотрела в сторону, да еще и краснела, как… А, блин! Одежда! Он попятился, понимая, что тоже краснеет. Одежда, которую Мэйси подобрала за ними обоими и аккуратно сложила! Мерлин, нашло же на них вчера…

— Гарри ушел по делам, а мы обедать собирались, мистер Уизли, — пролепетала Мэйси, всё еще не глядя на него. — Будете? Если вы к себе сначала, скажете Алу, чтобы тоже шел?

Рон кивнул, постарался просочиться мимо нее в дверь, столкнулся, конечно, и, едва не лопаясь от смущения, вырвался-таки на свободу, в коридор.

— Папа! — завопила Рози, налетая на него. — Папа пришел! А ты поиграешь с нами в плюй-камни после обеда? Ал не хочет со своими шахматами, а у нас две команды не получаются! И завтра праздник в школе! Ты придешь?

— Приду, — сказал Рон, обнимая ее. Хрен знает, когда он перестал следить за каждым их шагом? Не иначе когда с Гарри связался. — А если Ал не хочет сейчас, то ничего, потом поиграет.

— Он никогда не хочет, — наябедничала Рози.

— Принцесса, все люди разные. И любят разное. Вот если Ал тебя попросит с ним сыграть, ты пойдешь?

— Буэ-э-э! — скривилась она, и у Рона сердце сжалось — до того получилось похоже на Джинни.

— Вот видишь! Беги к Мэйси, я сейчас приду.

 

***

Дверь в спальню мальчиков была плотно прикрыта. Рон хотел уже войти, но вдруг услышал голос. Слов Рон разобрать не мог, но говорил определенно Ал. С кем он там? Вроде всех остальных Рон видел внизу. Разве что…

— Нет, здесь не так надо ходить!

Это он расслышал, но ответа не было, и через минуту Ал заговорил снова:

— А тогда он съест пешку!

Парень, похоже, говорил сам с собой. Еще бы ему не говорить, подумал Рон, по уши утопая в вине. Сколько я ему обещал, и ничего. Уроды мы все озабоченные, а дети страдают. Всё, решительно пообещал он сам себе. Сегодня же определяемся с летом, а завтра что-нибудь сообразим насчет нормального преподавателя для Ала. Раз уж у парня талант…

 

***

Меньше всего миссис Гермиона Уизли была сейчас похожа на директора Департамента Министерства. И вообще на ту Гермиону, к которой Гарри привык за последние годы. Она хмурилась и шумно дышала носом, пытаясь успокоиться, а еще так явно хотела рявкнуть: «Поттер!», что только тишина в остальной библиотеке останавливала её. Читателей в зале прибавилось, хотя в обычное время столы перед бесконечными книжными полками пустовали — все предпочитали уносить книги с собой. И они, как и полагается в библиотеке, ругались тоже из-за книг.

— Отдай, — сердито произнесла Гермиона.

Гарри глянул на неё снизу вверх и быстро, как в школе, накрыл ладонью очень старые и очень желтые листы пергамента, исписанные неторопливым, непривычным, издевательски-ровным почерком.

— Я первый это взял!

— Ты вообще взял всё, что мне надо, и держишь в своей дежурке, а Форстер смотрит так, будто готов заавадить, и не подпускает к твоему шкафу!

— Давай я принесу тебе что хочешь, а рукописи — мне?

— Поттер! — всё-таки прошипела Гермиона. — Ну что ты можешь там вычитать? Ты представляешь себе магическую и политическую реальность Логриса? Ты много знаешь о концепции круглого стола? О друидизме, солярном культе Митры, кельтском язычестве и раннем христианстве? И о том, как всё в это в открытую — в открытую, Гарри, без всяких Статутов — сочеталось с магией волшебников, с чарами Полых холмов, с языческими пространствами лесов и сакральной мощью первосвященников и монахов?

Гарри вздохнул. Так красиво и сразу обо всем он нипочем бы не сказал.

— …И только в этом мире, с этими бесконечно нестабильными магическими переменными, мог появиться такой артефакт как Калибурн! Исцеляющий и лишающий магии, запирающий и открывающий, видимый и вроде бы доступный всем, но взять который может только Избранный!

— Нет, — пробормотал Гарри, — вот только не это!

— Что — не это? — продолжала она. — Даже Невилл не смог вытащить его из камня!

— Еще скажи, что я нарочно…

— Конечно, не нарочно. Именно про все твои «не нарочно» я и думала, когда отговаривала тебя от патрулей! Ты же… Гарри, ты сейчас как этот меч. Он способен творить великие дела, но его можно использовать как оружие, как дубину инкрустированную, не знаю, голову отрубить, или что там ещё…

Обмерший было Поттер перевел дух. Судя по тому, насколько безразлично Гермиона заговорила о Калибурне как о простом оружии, произошедшего в Лощине на самом деле она представить не могла. Рон, по мере сил успокаивавший его, оказался прав: никто не распознал в образцах, взятых Робардсом, прах.

— …поместить его в музей как произведение искусства. Но это не отменит его силы! И не уничтожит её! И ты такой же, но вот опять уперся и не хочешь принять данное тебе. Слушай, ну мы уже прошли это один раз!

— Тот раз кончился, — глухо сказал Гарри. — Герми, я понял, что ты хочешь сказать. Но мы с Роном…

— Я же не запрещаю тебе жить с Роном! — почти простонала она. — Я верю, что у вас всё хорошо, я правда счастлива за вас. Но как Рон может помешать твоему будущему в Министерстве? — Гермиона вдруг прищурилась, явно вспоминая что-то: — Погоди. Тот разговор, помнишь? Здесь, в кафе. Лет пять назад. Мы говорили о бисексуальности чистокровных. Ты, что, уже тогда?..

— Господи, нет. Я… — Гарри просто испугался, потому что понял, что ничего объяснить не сможет, даже если вывернется наизнанку и отдаст ей все свои воспоминания без купюр. Воспоминания могли объяснить внешнее, но то, что росло, прорастало и выросло внутри него за два года, — для этого просто не подходили слова. Он попробовал вернуться к главной теме: — Мы с Роном решили, что лучше будет так. В стороне.

— И поэтому ты упёр к себе все книги про артуровскую Британию? — ехидно уточнила Гермиона. — В свою собственную сторону?

— Я сейчас принесу. Только не трогай рукописи, хорошо?

Он выскочил из библиотеки и понесся в корпус патрулей.

 

***

Ну нельзя быть таким доверчивым, горестно думал Гарри спустя пятнадцать минут, левитируя изрядную стопку книг к столу Гермионы. Она уже поделила отобранные им рукописи — по своему честно: две трети себе и треть ему — и теперь раскладывала, объединяя по какому-то неизвестному принципу.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, мельком взглянув на фолианты. — Почему ты начал с Мэлори, а не с Беды Достопочтенного?

— Потому что его архив принесли первым, — честно ответил Гарри.

— Как всегда, никакой системы, — констатировала Гермиона. — Я взяла авторский экземпляр рукописи с исправлениями и сейчас буду просматривать их в хронологическом порядке. Бумаги Достопочтенного нам принесут после обеда. А ты займись письмами.

Повинуясь её кивку, Поттер взглянул на своё место: сиротливо примостившаяся на краю стола стопка разрозненных листов не выглядела многообещающей.

— Давай-давай, — совсем уже по-школьному скомандовала Гермиона и зарылась в пергаменты.

Он добросовестно прочитал переписку о приобретении достопочтенным сэром Томасом стада коров (пять рыжих и десять черных с белыми крапинами), об очистке рва с водой у принадлежавшего сэру замка Максток, о крестинах племянницы, которые сэр непременно собирался почтить присутствием…

Читать было скучно, но это были простые заботы, и письма о них воспринимались куда легче, чем многословные и выспренные сказания о рыцарях. Гарри взял последнюю пачку писем — всего десять листков — и обмер. Поправил очки, решив, что ошибся, что фамилия, которая постоянно если не на слуху, то в голове, мерещится и здесь.

— Герми, — шепотом позвал он.

Она перестала что-то тихо диктовать перу, взглянула на Гарри и мгновенно оказалась рядом.

— Ты знала? — так же шепотом спросил он.

И по тому, как расширились её глаза, понял: нет.

Сэр Томас Мэлори писал своему доброму приятелю Клодиусу Уизли, упомянутому в недавно составленном списке Двадцати Восьми, и поздравлял его с этим величайшим достижением.

«Древность и чистота Вашего рода, достопочтенный сэр, являются отрадой наших сердец, и сия радость позволяет разделить с Вами столь триумфальное признание. Изъявляем робкую надежду, что священные для нас всех имена, принятые традицией в Вашем роду, еще долгие годы… С выражениями всяческого почтения сыновьям и наследникам Персивалю и Гарету, супруге Элайне, дочерям Джиневре и Линетте…»

Следующее письмо они читали вместе, взявшись за разные уголки, как дети, не желающие делить что-то ценное.

Мэлори по-прежнему рассуждал о традиции, сбиваясь в не совсем благородное старческое брюзжание и привычное недовольство подрастающим поколением. В третьем рассказывал о домашних хлопотах (коровам, как понял Гарри, не сильно повезло: их хозяин был достаточно нерадив). Четвертое полностью было посвящено описанию интриг Джаспера, графа Пемброука, сына Оуэна Тюдора и Екатерины Французской. Имена ни о чем не говорили Гарри, но Гермиона покивала с таким видом, словно лично присутствовала при родах этой самой Екатерины. Джаспер, вдохновленным каким-то доброжелателем (или, наоборот, противником сэра Томаса, как посмотреть) интересовался сведениями, которые Мэлори не упомянул в «Жизни Артура…». Не то чтобы он угрожал, но автору самой известной биографии короля явно хотелось оказаться подальше от любопытного читателя. Он просил сэра Клодиуса об убежище, считая, что тот вполне может «проследовать по изящным следам известной им обоим прекрасной леди и спрятать его, несчастного и недостойного писаку, так же как прекрасная леди — известный всем и достойный наивысшего почитания предмет в одном из семи озёр, так что только сверкающая сквозь струи воды искра на рукояти указывает…»

— Больше никогда не смей говорить, что ты не нарочно! — почти закричала Гермиона. — Поттер! Поттер!!! Каждый раз, каждый раз одно и то же! Я тебя ненавижу просто!

Обернувшиеся читатели с удивлением пронаблюдали, как она расцеловала Гарри и плюхнулась обратно на стул, жадно поглядывая на оставшиеся листки.

Увы, в последнем письме Мэлори сообщал, что рад грядущей встрече, благодарит за помощь и надеется предстать пред светлыми очами сэра Клодиуса Уизли не позднее полудня июня двадцатого дня, чтоб «хотя бы в малой степени насладиться всем великолепием общества достопочтенного…».

— А куда он делся потом? — растерянно спросил Гарри.

Гермиона взглянула на дату.

— Умер меньше чем через год. Вероятно, Клодиус прятал его…

— В одном из семи озер? — удивился Поттер.

Она пожала плечами:

— Думаю, нам понадобится перерыв.

— Почему?

— Обсудим, как сменить направление поисков. Чай? Или ты всё еще пьешь ту гадость, которую здесь выдают за кофе?

— Пью.

Гарри поднялся, борясь с желанием уменьшить листок и спрятать в карман. И совсем не удивился, когда это сделала Гермиона.

 

***

Но вместо чая в министерском кафе она взяла одно-единственное яблоко, заставив при этом Гарри приплюсовать к кофе сэндвич. А потом потащила его на улицу, всё на то же злополучное крыльцо напротив корпуса патрулей, рядом с которым обычно прилеплялся к стене Гойл.

— Ты чего?

— Школьный синдром. Важные дела лучше обсуждать на свежем воздухе, — объяснила Гермиона и с удовольствием вгрызлась в яблоко. — Не подслушают, — добавила она, проглотив кусок. — Ты почему такой худой? Мне поговорить с Роном?

— Я ем, ем, — заверил её Поттер, не без оторопи представив как почти бывшие супруги обсуждают его телосложение и способы борьбы с ним. — Честно, Герм. Просто всё куда-то девается. И вообще — кто бы говорил.

— Жуй, — скомандовала она, указав на сэндвич. Он послушно принялся жевать, запивая еду действительно отвратным кофе. — Грегори был в шоке, когда увидел тебя в Мунго. Эти истощения…

— Да нет никаких истощений! — огрызнулся Гарри. — И Грегори для меня, прости, не авторитет.

— И зря. Он правда хороший целитель, Гарри.

— Еще скажи, что ты наводила справки, — ехидно заметил Поттер и заткнулся, когда она совершенно серьезно ответила:

— Да. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не поинтересовалась у знакомых, действительно ли вас курирует хороший колдомедик? Тики, например, считает, что его прошлое внезапно дало Грегори преимущество. У него особое чутье на магические повреждения, вызванные проклятиями. Он легко находит бреши в защите и, соответственно, выявляет поражения.

Гарри не совсем логично вспомнил собственные бреши во время их дурацкой драки, аж челюсть заныла. Тики с Гермионой были правы: вероятно, поиск дыр в защите был просто прямо-таки призванием Грегори Гойла.

— И всё-таки я не понимаю, — тихо сказал он. — Ну, Герми, давай начистоту: Шеклболт уж так тебя обхаживал…

— Я знаю, — она уставилась на яблоко. — Собственно, это единственное, что меня беспокоит. Но, Гарри, честно, я никогда…

— Я верю, Герми. Верю.

— Вероятно, мистеру Шеклболту нравилось меня опекать, и он несколько перепутал отеческое…

Да просто офигеть какое отеческое, подумал Гарри, вспомнив взгляды Кингсли, вроде бы случайно положенные на её плечи руки и отдых Министра Магии во Франции, хотя назвать отдыхом отпуск с пятью детьми решился бы только безумец.

— Понимаешь, — вздохнула Гермиона, — я же умнее вас всех. И тебя, и Рона, и Грегори. Значит, доминирующего интеллекта от вас ждать не приходится. Ты — везунчик. И не спорь после сегодняшнего, я бы добралась до этих писем хорошо если через месяц. Рон всё-таки плывет по течению. Грегори долго выплывал против. И выплыл. Наверно, это и…

Гарри покивал с умным видом.

— А поскольку я умнее, то семь озёр буду искать я. Дин точно не входит в список, но как мы узнаем, какое из семи правильное? Меч-то у нас, никакой искры под водой…

— Мы узнаем, — уверенно сказал он.

— Мы?

— Э, — Гарри понял, что проговорился и сбился, — ну… я и меч. Мы с Калибурном.

— Поттер, — прошептала она, — какой же ты придурок. Ну как ты можешь игнорировать предназначение? Делать вид, что это всё — не для тебя?

Он почему-то вспомнил слова ронова босса про судьбу и центр мироздания. Вот совсем не хотелось, чтобы его собственное будущее определяли рыжий мистер Холмс, Гермиона и судьба.

— Не для меня, Герми. И искать приключений я больше не хочу…

— Они найдут тебя сами, Гарри.

— Пусть только попробуют. — Он допил кофе. — Ну что, пошли читать дальше?

— Как в школе, — улыбнулась она.

— А вот и нет. В школе я не читал. Герми, и всё-таки, я понял про «выплыл», но что ты в нем нашла?

— Татуировки, — легко ответила Гермиона и показала оторопевшему Гарри язык.

 

***

Он подтянулся чуть выше и прошептал: 

— Пусти.

Рон с явной неохотой опустил ноги. Гарри еще раз взглянул на его умиротворенное лицо и зажмуренные глаза — так, что виднелись только кончики рыжих ресниц, — и перебрался на свою половину кровати. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнул: он уже не мог вспомнить, как оно было до выздоровления, но сейчас в определенные моменты и при определенных позах возникало ощущение, что Рон тренирует на нём какой-то особенно хитрый захват. Легкие, кажется, просто слипались в комки и сплющивались вместе с ребрами, дышать и так было нечем, а после этих странных объятий — вообще. Но Поттера это прикалывало неимоверно.

«Мазохизм какой-то», — лениво подумал Гарри, протянул руку и погладил Рона по щеке. Тот, не открывая глаз, повернул голову, словно ему и не надо было смотреть, словно он всё видел и так, сквозь веки, усыпанные мелкими веснушками.

Их одержимость, похоже, собралась на второй круг. Вернувшийся из библиотеки Гарри вывалил на Рона столько информации, что любой бы растерялся. Но Рон воспринял новость, или, скорее, очень ветхую «старость» о том, что его предок был знаком не только с Мэлори, но и с Морганой, не моргнув и не удивившись. Гарри даже растерялся: их с Гермионой энтузиазм на фоне уизлевского спокойствия выглядел детской придурью.

— Да меня ж этой родней еще в детстве обкормили. Ну, сам знаешь: тебе же тетка втирала, что родители были пьяные и на машине разбились, так? А мне наоборот впаривали: дядюшка Билиус то, тетушка Мюриэль сё, а вот троюродный дед Мармадьюк — тот вообще…

— Но это же Мэло…

— Да хоть сам Мерлин! Что теперь, понты кидать, как Малфой? Вот честно, Гарри, много мне от них проку было, от этих предков? И от списка Двадцати Восьми тоже? 

Семь озёр заинтересовали его куда больше. Рон поморщился, повторил слова Морганы: «Где рыцарь Ланселот, не жди ответа, ведь он сумел найти приют последний в семи озерах, где Артур с Джиневрой спят вечным сном, и более ни слова…» 

— Я, блядь, уже наизусть выучил, последний ей приют подавай, — продолжил он, посмотрел на Гарри, затих и пробормотал: — Извини. Но зла не хватает, сколько всего намутила, сука…

— Так про озёра-то что? — помолчав, спросил Гарри. — Твои не говорили?

— А я слушал? У нас у всех, кроме Перси разве что, само получалось: как мама заводит про семейные предания — сразу отключайся и думай о своем. А Чарли так вообще научился с открытыми глазами спать, все завидовали. Полчаса самое меньшее, выспаться успевал, а если папа вступит, так и час. 

— Надо в Нору смотаться и поспрашивать? М?

Гарри повернулся к нему: дети играли наверху, Мэйси убиралась на кухне, даже Сэр Кей смотался туда же — проверить обстановку и поклянчить остатки обеда. Рон вздрогнул и покосился на дверь.

— Ну нет никого, нет. 

Но тот ловко увернулся от поттеровской руки и переместился по дивану на стратегически безопасное расстояние.

— Вечером, а?

— Так уже почти вечер, — больше из вредности возразил Гарри. — Ладно, понял, последние новости. Герми сказала, что Флёр на днях приезжает и про Францию можно будет договориться прямо с ней.

— Ох, и веселуха будет в Норе. Ты же не против, чтобы наши?..

— Да ни разу, особенно если сейчас озёра эти проклятые искать.

— Ну найдем, а дальше что?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Раздеться и нырнуть.

— С мечом?

— Нет, блин. Купаться поедем. Конечно, с мечом.

В глазах Рона вспыхнула нехорошая, подозрительная такая искра.

— Что?

— Озёра же! Если взять удочки…

— Иди ты знаешь куда… Меч и удочки, надумал тоже!

— Ну а что? Сплавим, а потом половим. Сам же потом будешь клянчить рыбки, как этот твой… — Рон насупился, сконцентрировался и вспомнил книгу Джейми: — Голлум.

— Ах, Голлум?!

Гарри хотел двинуть кое-кому по шее, Рон отскочил в сторону, чтобы быстро заломить ему руку. Поттер вывернулся, они, смеясь, оказались слишком близко друг от друга, и Рон, закусив губу, как будто против воли, всё равно потянулся к нему…

— Гарри, так я уйду пораньше?

Мэйси стояла в дверях кухни, улыбалась и смотрела на них примерно так же, как на Джейми и Рози, когда те устраивали разборки.

Рон побагровел.

— Ага, — ответил Гарри, внаглую любуясь открывшейся картиной. — Спокойной ночи.

— И вам спокойной ночи, мистер Поттер, мистер Уизли, — почти пропела прекрасная няня и прошествовала мимо них к камину.

 

***

Но никакие заботы — ни озёра, ни грядущее нашествие французской родни с долгожданным ответным визитом, ни сборы «пятерых детей» в Нору, которых (сборов, как, впрочем, и детей) было не избежать — не могли отвлечь их от потрясающе увлекательного занятия. Потому что вчерашняя ночь, первая после вопиюще долгого перерыва, была, как и полагается всем июньским ночам, непростительно короткой.

Гарри слушал рассказ Рози, подводившей итоги счастливых месяцев, проведенных в компании мистера Гранта, и думал, что теперь все детско-подростковые переживания пойдут у них волнами: от Джейми к Хьюго, от Рози к Лили. И терпения понадобится ого-го сколько, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока самые младшие не отбудут в Хогвартс. Хотя в компании Рона, особенно когда он подуспокоился со своей гиперопекой, заниматься мелкими было не то что не трудно, а вполне себе приятно.

Лили на этот раз внимательно слушала и даже добавляла что-то своё. Она безоговорочно уступила первенство Рози — да и попробовал бы кто-нибудь тягаться с Рози Уизли! — но имела собственный взгляд на многие проблемы и сейчас говорила, припоминая, сколько всего хорошего успел сделать мистер Грант:

— Джейми читает мне и Хью про гномов. Рози почти не дерется в школе. Ал играет с книгой.

— Как это играет с книгой? — не понял Гарри. Альбус был, конечно, парень себе на уме, но игры с книгами явно перерос. Рози пояснила:

— Ну, в шахматы же!

— А! Филидор, да?

— Он совсем нас забыл из-за шахмат, — пожаловалась Лили.

— Ничего. Поедете в Нору, там уж ему точно будет не до книг, бабушка как выгонит всех гулять…

— Мы поедем в Нору? — почти хором спросили девочки. Рози прокричала: «Ура!», а Лили потянулась обниматься.

— Спать, — сказал Гарри, открывая дверь и прислушиваясь к звукам на первом этаже. Там было тихо, значит, Рон уже убрался, и…

Он заглянул к мальчишкам: те не дождались, заснули. Гарри только вздохнул, увидев кончик хорошо знакомого хвоста, торчащего из-под одеяла Хьюго, подошел и привычно уже вытащил из постели Малыша Драко, зажимая ушлому джарви пасть, чтобы тот не заголосил спросонья.

Джейми и Ал спали с книжками: у одного из-под подушки торчал «Хоббит», у другого — уже пообтрепавшийся на краях «Анализ шахматной игры».

 

***

Он помнил, что еще с утра хотел поговорить с Роном о Мэйси, и сцена вечером только утвердила его в благом, так сказать, намерении, но разве кто-нибудь дал ему хотя бы рот открыть? Ну, рот открыть дали — но в принципе не для того, чтобы отвлекаться на несущественные мелочи. В его спальне больше не было призраков — ни Морганы, ни меча. Был Рон в одних трусах, тянущий своё ежевечернее пиво на кровати, и ничего порнографичнее Гарри в эту минуту представить не мог. И теней не было: Рон был таким же солнечным, таким же светлым, как Джинни когда-то, но это не мешало, а, наоборот, тащило, уводило его от сумрачных мыслей и болезненных образов. Гарри успел только снять очки — и рухнул, провалился в этот свет, растворившийся вокруг него, принявший и простивший сразу за всё просто потому, что там, в свете, жила любовь. И при Джинни, и сейчас.

Про Мэйси он вспомнил сильно позже, когда отобрал у Рона почти пустую уже бутылку пива и сделал два жадных глотка. Рон посмотрел с укоризной, пошарил на полу у своего края кровати и достал следующую. 

— Почему ты так от неё шарахаешься? — спросил Гарри, отбирая и следующую. Пить хотелось страшно. 

— Всё, больше нет. Хочешь, сам на кухню иди, — не совсем в тему ответил Рон.

— Я про Мэйси. Она же просто идеальная…

Рон разглядывал этикетку на пиве так внимательно, словно на ней был напечатан ответ.

— Ага, — наконец согласился он. — Да не при чем она.

— А кто при чем?

— Кто-кто, — он заговорил быстро, как всегда, когда хотел проговорить что-то неприятное. — Я. Я того, переспал.

Гарри чуть не захлебнулся. Полбутылки пива растеклись пенистой лужей по подушке. 

— С Мэйси? — спросил он, даваясь кашлем, но ждать, чтобы приступ прошел, не мог. — С Мэйси?!

— Спятил? — тоже испугался Рон. — С какой еще Мэйси?! С Мэри. Ну, миссис Кэттермоул. Помнишь ее?

— Помнить помню, но вот тебя с ней как-то нет.

— Блин, остряк нашелся! Я серьезно! Оно само получилось. А Мэйси, похоже, того... догадывается. 

— Она тебе говорила что-нибудь?

Рон покраснел.

— Ничего она не говорила… Просто смотрит все время. Мало ли что?

— Рон, она обыкновенная девушка. Милая, веселая и простая. И если бы у неё были к тебе какие-нибудь претензии, обиды, она бы здесь не осталась, когда вы переехали. И всё, Рон. Всё. Тебе это в голову не приходило? Ты что, увел её маму от её папы? Она вообще тогда замужем была?

— Да откуда я знаю!

— Ну, ведь это ты у нас супруг миссис Кэттермоул, а не я. 

— Поприкалывайся мне еще…

— А что? — спросил Гарри, предусмотрительно опуская полупустую бутылку на пол. 

— Нарываешься, — огрызнулся Рон и тут же оказался сверху. — Значит, супруг миссис?..

— Рональд, — пропищал Гарри, — вы так милы и любезны…

— Поттер! 

— Так отважны и смелы…

Рон покачал головой, глядя на него как на малолетнее дитя, и наклонился ближе. Настолько ближе, что Гарри зажмурился, подставив лицо рыжему свету. И свет опять оказался вокруг и в нём.

 

***

— Рон, — сказала мама через четверть часа после того, как он доставил всю ораву в Нору, — нам нужно поговорить.

  
В кухне они к тому времени остались вдвоем. Вся команда — вместе с французскими кузенами, главной приманкой, на которую удалось выпихнуть всех из дома с утра пораньше, — вынеслась во двор, и Рон только-только плюхнулся на стул и вытянул ноги, еще не веря, что на время избавлен от «Папа, а где зеленое платье?», «Ка-а-ак нельзя Малыша Драко?!», «Метла! Метла! Вы взяли мою метлу?» и прочего в этом роде. Говорил же он Гермионе, что собираться с вечера — дохлый номер, так нет же, додавила. И хуле толку? Рон потянулся за вторым куском пирога и даже не расслышал сначала, о чем толковала мама.

— Поговорить, — повторила она. — Серьезно!

— Папа? Что-то с ним?

— Всё с папой в порядке, — мама махнула рукой, оглянувшись через плечо. — Вот увидишь, через полчаса будет судить квиддич, а Джейми и Луи увяжутся за ним в сарай. А вот с тобой, — она нахмурилась, — с тобой нет. К нам пару дней назад заходил Перси и… И рассказал, что видел Гермиону. И что она вела себя не подобающим для замужней женщины и матери образом.

Мама с несчастным видом уставилась на него, поджав губы.

— Конечно, я должна была… должна была заметить, что у вас что-то не в порядке, еще когда ты переехал к Гарри, а она оставила детей на тебя, но… — она покачала головой. — Ты сам знаешь.

Она говорила что-то еще, как всегда, как раньше, в школе. Наверно, нужно было порадоваться, что мама снова вот такая, привычная. Или обозлиться на Перси, сволочь министерскую, который и к родителям-то зашел, чтобы насплетничать, — к самому Рону небось сдрейфил. Или хоть забеспокоиться насчет Гермионы: совсем страх потеряла, обжимаясь со своим Гойлом! Но он сидел, дожевывая пирог, и понимал ровно одно: что устал. Что хочет домой, к Гарри, и…

— Надо что-то делать! — мама заговорила громче. — Я хотела послать ей вопиллер, но решила, что надо сначала предупредить тебя, потому что… Ты должен призвать её к порядку! Сказать, что это недопустимо и даже что ты от нее уйдешь, и, думаю…

— Я ушел, — выговорил он, сам не зная как.

— …Она, как любая женщина… Что?!

— Ушел. То есть мы расстались. По взаимному согласию.

— Как ушел? Неужели ты знал и не сказал? А она?! Как она могла — в то время, когда ты помогал и Гарри, и нам с папой, вот так тебя подвести!

— Мама. — Рон отряхнул руки, отодвинул чашку и даже подался вперед. — Это не Гермиона. Это я от нее ушел. Первый. — Он понял, что мама вот-вот разразится новой очередью, и поспешно договорил. — К Гарри.

— Ну конечно, ты ушел к Гарри, — перебила она. — Но при чем здесь…

— При том.

Странно — вместо чего-то нормального он понимал только, что боится. Несмотря на тридцать с лишним, на то, что недавно в очередной раз чуть не помер, на собственную правоту даже — боится, и все тут. 

  
— Я… Мы с ним… Я его люблю.

— Можно подумать, кто-то не знает, что ты его… — начала мама — и растерянно повторила: — Вы с ним… Ты… Я правильно поняла?

Отвечать толку не было. Рон уже вытянул палочку — наложить Заглушающее на кухню, но мама вдруг уронила руки на стол, а голову на руки и так и застыла. Рыжий с сединой узел на затылке вздрагивал. Блядь, только этого не хватало!

— Мам! Мам, ну ты чего?

Его вдруг пробил смех: вот умора-то будет, если его — их с Гарри — вздумают проклясть! Если всё начнется по новой, с дележом детей, скандалами, вопиллерами, как будто не хватает меча, потихоньку разрезающего их мир на ленточки, закрывающихся входов, расплодившейся нечисти…

Мама подняла голову и взглянула на него — слава Мерлину, сухими глазами.

— Фабиан.

— А?

— Часы Фабиана. Это я виновата. Я отдала Гарри часы Фабиана.

— И что? — брякнул он, совсем растерявшись. — Хочешь обратно забрать?

— Забрать? Зачем забрать? — Она встала, налила себе еще чаю, взмахнула палочкой, зачем-то подкладывая на блюдо нарезанный пирог, насыпая в вазочку печенье. — Эти часы… Фабиану их подарили. Один человек… неважно, кто. Но папа, когда узнал, едва не выгнал Фейба из дома, в конце концов, ему было не привыкать: меня-то он уже выгнал, — она говорила всё быстрее и быстрее, словно стараясь заглушить что-то. — И Джи, то есть Гидеон, сказал, что тоже не женится, пока папа не простит Фейба и меня, и… и потом они…

Рон сидел и моргал.

— Там чары, что ли, были? На часах?

— Какие еще чары? Что за глупости? — Мама схватила ложку и мешала чай так старательно, что звон стоял. — Не слушай меня! Я сама не знаю, что несу, но… Но как же так?!

— Мам, я пойду, может? Ты же знаешь, что я это… От него никуда?

Она не ответила, только, когда он уже застегивал мантию, вдруг всхлипнула и повторила:

— Как же так?

И Рон не выдержал: потянулся как маленький, будто в школу уезжал, и коротко ткнулся ей в щеку — и понял, что мама обнимает его в ответ.

 

***  

— Мистер Уизли, вы здоровы? 

Мистер Холмс сегодня еще больше походил на Живоглота: вместо темного костюма нацепил светлый, песочный, и рыжий галстук, и смотрел, как на дерьмо, но к такому Рон привык.

— Здоров! — отрапортовал он. — Семейные обстоятельства!

И не соврал. Одному дома было, конечно, лучше, чем в Норе, но без Гарри всё равно хреново. Даже пить не получилось — не с зеркалом же чокаться? Хотя оно не возражало бы. В конце концов он решил выспаться, но вместо этого проворочался полночи, представляя, что завтра учинит мама, и на службу пришел никакой.

— Вы помните, что на сегодня запланировано?

— Так точно, посещение клуба.

—Возьмете у Антеи план и ориентировку. «Грин’с» — не «Диоген», мистер Уизли, и хотя встреча запланирована деловая, вполне возможно, что мои собеседники захотят выйти в общий зал, а там достаточно многолюдно и освещение практически отсутствует. Стинг, — пояснил мистер Холмс непонятно и на вопросительный взгляд добавил: — Довольно популярный исполнитель. Будет сегодня петь. — Он еле заметно дернул плечом. — Когда мы условливались о встрече, ни о каких певцах речи не шло, но теперь у них в клубе новая политика… И нет, перенести встречу на другую дату невозможно. Мне не хотелось бы быть замеченным.

— Не будете. Я чары наложу. Отвлекающие.

— Как это будет выглядеть?

— Ну, видеть вас смогут, а заметить — нет. Сразу забудут, что видели. Как статую.

— Или как официанта, — усмехнулся босс, крутя в пальцах маггловскую ручку. За время работы Рон уже к таким попривык, а в этой — он знал — была спрятана пара сюрпризов. — Как вы думаете, Рональд — нет, можете не отвечать, — почему волшебники до сих пор не захватили мир?

«Лень», — едва не брякнул Рон и тут же вспомнил, что одного неленивого успел повидать лично.

— Вы книжку читали, — сказал он, насупившись. — Потому что Гарри…

— О да, мистер Поттер. Надеюсь, вы не поссорились? Ваш вид…

Надеется он, как же!

— Никак нет. 

— Очень рад. Кстати, как насчет моего предложения? Что решил мистер Поттер?

Рон прикусил язык. Ну да, забыл. С их жизнью и не то забудешь!

— Семейные обстоятельства? Тем не менее я жду ответа.

 

***  

От клуба Рон заранее ничего хорошего не ждал. Шел след в след за мистером Холмсом, укрытый чарами невидимости, заранее настаиваясь на тоскливый вечер под тоскливые разговоры, и, когда отворилась дверь, впуская их в подъезд трехэтажного дома, облицованного зеленым камнем, едва не споткнулся от изумления.

Внутри было… классно, иначе не скажешь. Что в баре, что в комнате, куда прошествовал босс. Вот там-то Рон и понял, что попал. До сих пор все их поездки планировались одинаково: довести мистера Холмса до места — обычно какого-нибудь кабинета или конференц-зала, — под чарами наблюдать, при необходимости принять меры, вызвать маггловскую полицию или авроров с командой стирателей памяти. В общем, ничего особенного. Все эти кабинеты и залы будто делались заклятьем дублирования, даже бутылки, из которых наливали боссу — содержимое Рон исправно проверял, — были с похожими этикетками. И уж точно там не кормили так охуенно: когда начали подавать еду и на Рона пахнуло жареным мясом, свежеиспеченным хлебом, карри и чесноком, он проклял все на свете и едва удержался, чтобы не спереть хоть корку.

И уж точно там не играла музыка. Собеседники босса, как тот и предсказывал, зашевелились, едва её заслышав. И Рон, как незабвенный Пушок при звуках флейты, был почти счастлив, что дверь открыли, и всю дорогу едва не щипал сам себя, напоминая, что он на работе, а не оттянуться пришел.

 

***  

— Свободны, мистер Уизли. Завтра я планирую появиться после обеда.

— Э-э-э…

— Да? Что такое?

— А этот клуб… Как туда попасть?

— О, — бесстрастно произнес мистер Холмс. — Достаточно сложно для человека с улицы, но… — Он открыл ящик стола, достал визитку. — Полагаю, на двоих? Через пару недель там будет еще один концерт, думаю, вы оцените по достоинству. И мистер Поттер тоже.

Рон вздохнул, понимая, что расплачиваться придется приглашением, но карточку взял. Им с Гарри не повредит развеяться.

 

ИНТЕРМЕДИЯ

— Помни, Грег, храброму любая земля — родина, — несколько раз повторила Филлида Крэбб, провожая его в Эдинбург. Он кивал, глядя в ее круглое упрямое лицо, но не думал в эти моменты ни о храбрости, ни об Эдинбурге. Только о том, что смог вырваться из замкнутого, казалось, напрочь и навсегда кельтского круга. В принципе, Эдинбург был таким же кругом — и даже тоже кельтским, — но всё равно другим.

Миссис Крэбб ему было жаль. Тогда он вообще толком не разбирался в болезнях, но даже так понимал: Филлида не жилец на этом свете. Последняя из тех, кто связывал его с прошлым, она явно собиралась отправить полуприемного сына на учебу в другой конец страны и… Что «и» — он не знал. Прочитал достаточно маггловских книг об онкологии, возил Филлиду в Лондон, в Мунго, о котором тогда и мечтать не смел, оставлял на несколько дней в больнице и шел зарабатывать. Его звали Джош Кимбо, и он считался нормальным чуваком из Уэльса, который никогда не откажется выйти в клетку вне очереди. Бой на разогреве, замена, спарринг — по большому счету, ему было всё равно.

Три года ссылки и поражения в правах в Кардиффе дали Грегори Гойлу именно то, до чего ему обычно не было дела. Он начал думать и внезапно обнаружил, что процесс этот, хоть и болезненный, может оказаться интересным.

Не думать и не вспоминать было сложно: он и Кардифф выбрал (ему предоставили возможность выбирать), потому что там жила Филлида Крэбб, мама Винса и просто тетя Фил — так он звал её с детства. После войны она сразу переехала на родину, в Уэльс, и писала ему призывные письма все время, пока он находился под домашним арестом, следствием и судом. Грег присоединился к ней через полгода, когда, наверно, уже было поздно: злобные разрушители — раковые клетки — суетливо принялись за работу.

Кардифф ему не то чтобы не нравился. Нравилось то, что с магическим миром приходилось сталкиваться исключительно на работе. Его определили в местный госпиталь. Громкое название: больничка на пять палат и десять кабинетов пряталась на задворках рынка, замаскированная под вечно запертый ангар. Он приходил туда, честно отпахивал свои восемь часов — с его ограничениями в магии пахать действительно приходилось честно — и уходил в маггловский город. Первые пару месяцев он пил и пил крепко. Облюбовал паб недалеко от дома Филлиды и нажирался, сколько здоровья хватало. Здоровья было умотаться, хватало не только на пиво и джин, но и на подраться. Не драться он не мог: злость, ярость, перекрытые выходы магической силы свели бы с ума любого. Особенно доставляли любопытные собутыльники, тыкавшие пальцами в Метку и одобрявшие «крутую татуху». Таким прилетало сразу, без предварительных ласк. Барменша «Санни-паба», девушка лет двадцати, милая, но страшненькая, как его жизнь, наблюдала за ним не без любопытства и однажды ранним вечером, когда Гойл был еще трезв, посоветовала между наполнением стаканов:

— Да перебей ты её, черепушку свою.

— Что?! — он даже испугался. Такое простое решение не приходило ему в голову.

Она вздохнула, глядя на него как на бестолкового ребенка, и через три дня в свой выходной отвела к мастеру. Разрисованный с пяток до бритой макушки мужик поцокал языком, погладил татуировку пальцами (Грегори стерпел, это было неприятно, но… как лечение, что ли), достал жужжащую машинку и, болтая с барменшей Кэт, которая оказалась его соседкой, принялся за работу. Через два часа Метку было не узнать: вокруг черепа, почти скрывая его, расположились кельтские кресты, обведенные еще и причудливыми зигзагами. Мастер запросил немного, он заплатил взятыми у Филлиды в долг деньгами и вышел вместе с Кэт, чувствуя, что что-то изменилось. Но небо над Кардиффом было по-прежнему серым, а дома на улице — мрачными.

Та же Кэт через две недели отвела его в клетку. То есть не в клетку, конечно, — в зал, где тренировались парни из ММА. Он не знал, что такое ММА, джиу-джитсу и кикбоксинг, но драки были ему жизненно необходимы. Это он чуял волчьим инстинктом, позволившим ему выжить… тогда. Шарахнуться от Винса, не придушить рыжего Уизли голыми руками, выскочить из огненного ада.

Поэтому он терпел и занимался. Гойл всегда был здоровым, не сравнить с дрищом Малфоем и толстоватым Винсом. В зале мышцы оформились окончательно, ну и кое-какие навыки приобрелись. Когда дело дошло до спаррингов, всё пошло еще лучше: злость на себя, на мир, повернувшийся к нему задницей, наконец нашла выход.

С Кэт они переспали один раз. Переборчивая, несмотря на внешность, барменша сморщила нос и сообщила, что он милый, но совершенно не в её вкусе. Гойл не знал, что делать с татуировкой на ноге, где он выбил её имя; и, собственно, это, а вовсе не отказ Кэт, поразило его больше всего. То, что он подумал только о надписи. Год назад он бы просто взмахнул палочкой и сказал: «Круцио!» Может, взял бы её силой, еще раз, чтобы знала свое место. Сейчас — шел по улице и думал, что «Кэт», разукрашенную розой, которую мастер выдал за уэльскую, стоит сохранить. На память о еще одной перемене. Перемена так перемена, и он перестал ходить в «Санни-паб», тем более что и пить-то теперь времени особо не было.

Филлида угасала. В Мунго целители говорили об истощении магических оболочек, о расхождении телесного и магического, много чего говорили, но ухаживавший за ней Грегори понимал, что магия бессильна. И маггловская медицина тоже. С него постепенно снимали ограничения по волшебству, в качестве исключения разрешили применять Обезболивающие. Ему и самому это пригодилось: спарринги давно перестали быть нежными, он уже вышел из категории «держи лапы и не уклоняйся». Ходить на работу с расквашенной рожей было неловко, Грегори залечивался перед зеркалом, радуясь возвращенной магической малости. В госпитале мыл полы, столы, котлы, помогал потихоньку целителям и все думал о том, как горе могло пробить защитные силы миссис Крэбб.

О Винсе он вспоминал каждый день: как было не вспомнить, если со стены подмигивают десятки колдографий? Крэббы и Гойлы дружили семьями, и они, считай, выросли вместе. Только он смог удержаться на краю последнего безумия, а Винс — нет и оставил ему эту жизнь. За двоих. Грегори казалось, что Винсент прикрыл его, вызвав адское пламя: ведь и он сам мог допереть до такого. Просто не успел.

А вот про седьмой курс он старался не вспоминать. Потому что теперь знал о боли в сто, тысячу раз больше, чем тогда. Об обыкновенной, не магической боли — от пожирающей человека изнутри болезни или от рычага, когда противник пытается вырвать твой сустав напрочь.

Когда прошло три года «дисквалификации» — так он приноровился называть свое наказание, — Филлида решительно настояла, чтобы он пошел учиться.

— Нельзя драться всю жизнь, Грегори, — рассудительно говорила она. — Если уж я заменяю тебе родителей, то изволь послушать.

Он изволил. Хотя единственное, чем он, поразмыслив, хотел бы заниматься, — колдомедицина — была доступна только в Эдинбурге. Лондон для него был пока закрыт, да он и сам бы туда не сунулся.

Грегори прошел испытания в Шотландии. Но на другой конец страны Филлида категорически отказывалась переезжать. Они ссорились и спорили, и она настояла на своем, сказав, что только последний поросенок не выполнит волю умирающей. Гойл оцепенел и сдался.

Зашел в «Санни-паб» поблагодарить Кэт, но та давно вышла замуж и уволилась. В рекомендациях для шотландских секций ММА он уже не нуждался. И, уезжая, знал, что вернется в Кардифф только еще один раз — на скорые похороны.

В Эдинбурге он долго не мог определиться со специализацией. Магические травмы шли у него практически на ура. Он не мог объяснить: просто чувствовал, словно видел, где пробита защита, как можно поправить пошатнувшийся баланс, какими чарами закрыть брешь. Но на последней специализации внезапно для всех, да и для себя, наверно, тоже —выбрал детскую колдомедицину. В память о Винсе. И о Филлиде. Потому что Винс (когда-то это было страшной семейной тайной) рос практически сквибом. Чистокровные Крэббы и Гойлы за компанию с ними сходили с ума. К десяти Винсовым годам все наладилось. А не наладилось бы — был бы жив, думал Грегори, осваивая премудрости магических выбросов ранних возрастов.

И всё-таки в Мунго его пригласили именно как специалиста по травмам от проклятий. Тики лично приезжал в больницу, где Гойл стажировался, следил за ним пару недель и вызвал, проведя предварительную беседу, где, само собой, помянул всё: и Пожирателей, и школу, и приговор. Грегори не спорил — что было говорить об очевидном?

Но когда в больнице оказался Рон Уизли, да еще не просто так, по глупости или со стандартным «комплексом аврора», а с дичайшим, необъяснимым и нерасшифровываемым поражением, Гойл ушел в тень. Он помнил про Долг, каждый день помнил, втихую прочитал уизлевские документы, зашел в палату, когда тот спал после приступа, — и ничего не смог понять. И жалел Уизли не больше и не меньше, чем остальных больных. История с Джиневрой Поттер вообще пришлась на его отпуск, который он провел, как обычно, на боях.

И всё-таки они свалились на его голову, все трое: Поттер с точно такой же травмой, как у Рональда, сам Рон и Гермиона Грейнджер, то есть миссис Уизли. Нет, до Гермионы была еще добытая Поттером палочка, с которой сняли то самое заклинание. Гойл и Тики распутывали нить чар, и Грегори поражался изобретательности мозга, придумавшего такую жуткую хрень. Круциатусы всегда были короткими, как удар хлыстом; да, их можно было повторить хоть десять раз подряд — сколько хватит сил и терпения мучителю, — но сделать их вот такими, возвращающимися, прилетающими из ниоткуда, иррационально…

Парень, служивший, кстати, аврором, был силен. Поттер вроде был в своем репертуаре. Вроде. Был. Потому что странные вещи, происходившие между ним и Роном Уизли, взрывали мозг только так.

А потом появилась Она. Ну, то есть, когда Она влетела в палату, где лежали её муж и её лучший друг, Грегори ничего такого не подумал. Подумал, что Грейнджер вообще не изменилась за десять с лишним лет — и орала-то на них и на него тоже точно как в школе. И расспрашивала так, что выпускные в Эдинбурге казались детскими играми. И как он сообразил не пустить ее в палату, где эти двое…

Если на работе или в клетке он соображал скоренько, ведомый знанием, умениями или теми же самыми инстинктами, то тут растерялся. «Долг Жизни, — повторял он себе, ворочаясь без сна в своей комнате, — просто Долг Жизни, ничего такого…»

Через день он угощал миссис Уизли, то есть Гермиону Грейнджер пирожками, которыми его снабжала квартирная хозяйка. Еще через день — якобы случайно — встретил ее у Министерства. Потом они опять обсуждали злополучное заклинание, состояние пациентов (для себя Гойл называл это их состояние бесконечным стояком), он пытался понять, знает ли она про мужа и Поттера, ходил кругами, не выдержал, спросил в лоб, услышал ответ, охуел окончательно, настолько, что осмелился взять ее за руку. И понял, что никакой это не Долг Жизни, а просто жизнь, та самая, от Винса, за двоих, — но произнести это вслух не решился.

И когда он в первый раз поцеловал Гермиону — тоже через день, когда Поттера и Уизли выписали из больницы, а она счастливо вздохнула, пощекотав его щеку дыханием, — понял еще одно. Что все прошедшие десять лет шел к этой минуте. Просто не знал, что она будет такой. Прекрасной. Но шел. И вышел.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

По правде говоря, он не думал, что мама вытерпит так долго. Хоть на что бы поспорил — больше суток не выдержит, объявится так или иначе, с проклятием или… Представить маму, благословляющую их с Гарри на долгую счастливую жизнь, не получалось, хоть тресни.

Но чтобы она будила его ни свет ни заря? Когда Гарри ушел пять минут назад, замороченный своими книгами и озерами, а сам Рон, пользуясь моментом, собрался доспать? Он со стоном вылез из-под одеяла, натянул штаны и майку и прошлепал к камину.

— Рон! Немедленно ответь!

— М-м-м?..

— Кто такой Филидор?

Рон так поразился, что даже проснулся.

— А? Зачем тебе?..

— Рон, — повторила мама так, что он, не глядя зачерпнул пороха и полез в камин. У нее это всегда хорошо получалось — призывать его к ответу, даже если отвечать, в общем-то, было не за что. — Я, наверно, зря, но… — она нахмурилась, — ты можешь думать как угодно, но я отлично понимаю, чего вам с Гарри стоило отпустить к нам детей.

Она вздохнула — и вдруг ясно, как никогда, Рон понял, что никаких проклятий больше не будет и вообще не будет как раньше, просто ему по привычке показалось...

— Наверно, мне показалось, — сказала мама, точно подглядев его мысли. — Но я не уследила за вами, — заговорила она почти шепотом. — За Ф-фредом, за Джинни, за Лили… За всеми, и сейчас... Ты… ты не замечал, что происходит с Алом?

— А-а-а, — у него отлегло. — Шахматы? Ну да, он классно играть стал, я всё хочу найти учителя нормального…

— Рон! Шахматы шахматами, но он вообще не разговаривает ни с кем! Потребовал отдельную комнату и не выходит оттуда! Я думала, он скучает по Джинни, — мама покачала головой. — Сегодня все с утра на пруду, Артур устроил рыбалку, а он опять остался, вот я и решила отнести ему вкусненького, и… Он разговаривал с книгой!

— С кем? — замирая, спросил Рон. — С книгой? Да ну, быть такого не может! Она же маггловская!

— Ты уверен? Я, пока слушала, сперва решила: Ал с какими-то приятелями по школе болтает — они обсуждали какого-то Филидора...

Рон едва не выругался вслух. Блядь, каждый же день собирался к кому-нибудь сунуться насчет Ала... Вот хоть к Макгонагалл, она же играла, — да к боссу даже! Или набор живых шахмат купить, и плевать, что дорого! Но то Моргана, то служба, то еще какая-нибудь херня. Бедный парень! Ведь действительно не с кем, тут не захочешь, а начнешь выдумывать. Всё, сегодня же!  
  
— ...То есть Ал говорил, потом молчал, будто слушал, что ему отвечали, потом снова говорил. Как сквозь двойное зеркало. Я подглядела… Ну да, у нас же все двери зачарованные, чтобы можно было заглянуть, — ты не знал? С Ф-фредом и Джорджем по-другому нельзя было, — она говорила все тише. — Он говорил с книгой! Или писал в ней и снова так смотрел, будто прислушивался. И я подумала о Джинни, о Джинни и той тетради.

— Мам, — перебил её Рон. — Он просто выдумывает. Я знаю, дома так же было. Правда же, никто с ним не играет! А книга маггловская, я её сколько раз видел. 

Мама снова вздохнула. На ней был передник — Рон такие помнил с детства, цветастые, с кружевами, — и она этот передник комкала и мяла, собирала в складки и снова разглаживала, а потом выдохнула и подняла глаза:  
  
— П-послушай, дальше случилось что-то непонятное. Я не уверена, но... Ал пропал. То есть не пропал, но ,мне показалось... Что там нет кровати, а есть шахматная доска, большая такая, во всю комнату, и вместо Ала на ней, — она показала пальцами, — пешка. И другие фигуры, но они... я не уверена, что они были, это же продолжалось всего ничего, а потом все снова стало... ну, как было.

Рон почесал в затылке.

— Может, это у него выброс такой? Типа представил себе большую доску и что он играет? — Мама молчала и смотрела так, что он закивал: — Ладно, ладно. Он там сейчас? Пойду посмотрю.

Ал выговорил себе бывшую комнату Перси. Рон начал подниматься по лестнице, усмехаясь: еще год назад он бы даже убеждать маму не стал, ломанулся бы сразу, потому что дети же! А сейчас... Он повернул на второй пролет, где его уже не было видно снизу — и остановился. Что-то в этой истории все-таки было не так. Царапало непонятно чем... Мама говорила о Джинни, потому что не знала, не могла вспомнить его самого на огромной доске и королеву, которая заносила над ним меч... Само собой, дети эту историю разве что наизусть не выучили, и Ал мог себя поставить на место Рона, но...

Уже не сомневаясь, он достал палочку, прячась под чары невидимости. Свернул к окну, перекинул ноги через подоконник, пробрался по карнизу, спокойно наступая на правую и все еще этому поражаясь, и заглянул: Ал, целый и невредимый, сидел на кровати, низко наклоняясь над чем-то — то есть над книгой, конечно, совсем как голодный над миской супа, и бормотал вполголоса. Книгу он держал обеими руками, так что даже можно было разобрать знакомый заголовок «Анализа...»

— Ничего я не боюсь, — донеслось из приоткрытого окна. — Мне и так хорошо! Все равно Джейми со мной не играет, и Рози не играет, и...

Рон моргнул, будто соринка в глаз попала, и замер, цепляясь за косяк: комната преображалась почти мгновенно. Клетчатый плед на кровати растягивался в шахматную доску, на которую словно аппарировали полупрозрачные фигуры, а Ал, оставаясь на месте, сжимался, превращаясь... блядь, в пешку на Е5, и одного взгляда хватало, чтобы понять, какая партия здесь вот-вот начнет разыгрываться: Гамбит Филидора, чтоб ему на том свете пусто было.

Рон рванулся внутрь: черный офицер схватил пешку-Ала за руку и поволок к двери, и он, уже не думая, проорал вслед:

— Петрификус Тоталус!

Доска исчезла, осталась застывшая скрюченная фигурка на кровати и раскрытая книга. Рон метнулся внутрь, схватил учебник, отыскивая записи, которые только что делал Ал, и обмер. Перо все еще лежало на кровати, на его кончике застыла темная капля, но страница — в самом конце, уже после оглавления — была совершенно пуста.

Он перелистал её, отыскивая хоть одну пометку, след чернил: ничего не было. Маггловская книга? Ну-ка посмотрим, какая ты маггловская!

— Продире!

Его отбросило, отшвырнуло в сторону.

Учебник, значит? Добрый учитель подарил?

Рон поднялся, держась за стену, завернул неподвижного Ала в одеяло, а книгу в полотенце, и кинулся вниз.. Ему все казалось, что сейчас она выкинет что-то еще, как тот Джиннин дневник, как проклятый медальон. 

Мама вскочила навстречу.

— Щас Гарри вызову, — проговорил он быстро. — Расскажешь ему? Я Петрификус на Ала наложил, фиг знает, что там были за чары, на книге этой...

Мама протянула руки, прижала внука к себе, тряся головой: маленькая, старая, уставшая.

— Патруль! О’Тул, ты? — Он узнал аврора, приходившего в школу, когда туда нагрянули журналисты. — Поттера найди, он в библиотеке сидит. Скажи: в Норе ЧП. Пусть срочно камином или аппарирует.

О’Тул прищурился, вгляделся: вид у Рона, наверно, был еще тот, потому что дежурный кивнул и померк в зеленом пламени.

Насчет чар Рон почти не сомневался: тот гад, который книгу подсунул, наверняка придумал что-то на случай провала.

— Я скоро! — и, пока мама не успела ничего возразить, выкрикнул: — Начальная школа!

 

***

В знакомом фойе горел один-единственный светильник. Поперек двери, у которой Кэти с Лианной обычно встречали учеников, светилась веселенькая надпись: «Желаем всем хорошо отдохнуть! Встретимся осенью! Заявления о приеме можете оставлять здесь. В самых неотложных случаях стучите в камин, коттедж "Фуксия"».

Блядь, каникулы! Любимый учитель, ебаный в рот, наверняка уже ноги сделал, не зря подгадал… В коттедже «Фуксия» — туда он ломанулся, не раздумывая, — не открывали. Зеленый огонь в камине весело подпрыгивал, секунды, блядь, уходили низзлу под хвост, Рон пытался понять, как еще можно добраться до этого уебка, и тут из камина спросили недовольно:

— Кто там?

— Кэти! — заорал он. — Кэти, это я! Рон Уизли! Открой! Алу подсунули зачарованную книгу!

Он и нарочно не смог бы найти слов удачнее, но понял это, только вывалившись в аккуратную чистенькую гостиную прямо под ноги Кэти, кутающейся в халат, и недовольной Лианне. На той были короткие маггловские штаны и майка, и в другое время Рон поглазел бы, но не сейчас. Кэти уставилась на него, двумя руками сжимая ворот халата, Лианна обнимала ее за плечи.

— Что такое? Какая книга?

— Шахматная! Учитель маггловедения, как его…

— Грант? — удивленно спросила Лианна. — Наш Питер Грант?

Кэти только смотрела, потом с трудом выговорила:

— Что с ним?

— Хер знает! Она его превращала, что ли, я не понял. В пешку на шахматной доске, и там вроде как партия, в которой эту пешку должны срубить... 

— Иллюзия? — спросила Лианна.

 — Да буду я разбираться! — Рон уже орал. — Мне этот урод нужен, который парня запугал, так что он из комнаты неделю не выходил! И защиту наложил, сволочь! А если бы не я эту книгу взял, а мама? И её бы приложило?!

Он вдруг понял, что несет, и заткнулся.

— Приложило? — проговорила Кэти. 

— Ну да, я на чары хотел проверить, Продире и все такое, а оно меня об стену!

— Так это же нужно аврорат вызывать!

— Аврорат? Пока они там прочухаются, пока поймут, что и куда… 

— Кэт, — Лианна обняла ее обеими руками, укачивая, как маленькую. — Школа же, ну. Учитель дает ученику зачарованный предмет под видом маггловского. Много у нас будет учеников после этого?.. — Она взглянула на Рона и поджала губы.— Действуем по порядку. — Дождалась, пока Кэти не выдохнула и не отстранилась, и взмахнула палочкой: — Акцио список адресов! Вот… — она сунула пергамент Рону, ногтем подчеркивая строку: — Адрес так и есть, квартира Питера Гранта. Он, кажется, в маггловском районе живет, но камин поставил.

— Ага, — Рон рванул к камину, но Кэти опередила.

— Я вызову. Меня он знает, а ты спугнешь, — и четко, спокойно, будто и не она только что чуть не рыдала, — выговорила: — Квартира Питера Гранта.

Первым делом они услышали музыку. Кто-то бренчал на гитаре — и, услышав вызов, так и не бросил, спросив сквозь небрежные переборы:

— Кто?

— Пит, это Кэти. Можно к тебе? Есть одна идея…

— О, класс! Заходите! 

Рон отодвинул Кэти в сторону; чтобы ворваться в комнату и бросить в сидящего на диване чувака Петрификус Тоталус, хватило секунды.

— Куда ты его? — спросила вошедшая следом Лианна. Рон оглянулся на нее:

— Так. Насчет школы. Считайте, я вообще у вас не был. Если вы тут не наследите, вас никто дергать не будет… ну, кроме как по стандартной процедуре. Хотите, могу память стереть.

— Нет. — Кэти встала рядом. — Но… Слушай, я поверить не могу! Если Алу книгу подсунули, как мне когда-то, помнишь, ожерелье, то, может, и Питера зачаровали, как мадам Розмерту? У меня в голове не укладывается! 

— Щас проверим, — он еще раз оглянулся на Лианну с Кэти. — Продире! 

Гранта затрясло. Этого не могло быть, Петрификус означал полную неподвижность, но его все-таки затрясло, изо рта полезла какая-то белая мерзость, и голос, который Рон не мог не узнать, потому что десятки раз слышал в своей собственной гостиной, спокойно и с усмешечкой даже проговорил:

— Сыграем, Поттер?

Грант еще раз дернулся и замер.

 

***

Гарри давно не чувствовал себя настолько спокойно. Совсем по-другому, совсем не так, как в рыжем уизлевском свете, когда покой разливался внутри теплым золотом, и воздух вокруг них тоже становился золотым. Ему было холодно: холодно дышать, холодно сидеть, стоять, двигаться, а тишина в коридоре около палаты, где лежал Альбус, казалась ледяной — и спокойной, предопределенной какой-то, что ли? Из сегодня все переживания прошедшего месяца казались ему инфантильной истерией. История продолжилась неожиданно, безжалостно и просто: теперь он должен был исправить свои собственные ошибки, последствия глупости, доверчивости — чего угодно, определения больше не имели значения. А чтобы исправить, следовало убить Эда Диггори. И он был готов это сделать в любой момент.

Молли едва успела произнести имя: «Филидор», как он уже понял, кто, что и что ему предстоит. Понял и принял, как оцепеневшего Ала из её слабых рук. И во время их быстрого и бессвязного разговора Гарри беспокоило только то, что Молли может еще больше испугаться или обидеться. Поэтому он выслушал сбивчивые объяснения, уткнувшись носом в темноволосую макушку сына, потом потянулся через Ала, поцеловал её в мягкую, мокрую от слез щеку и, пятясь, пошел к камину. Молли смотрела жалобно и скорбно, но, честно, если бы не она — неизвестно, чем бы всё кончилось.

Пустота внутри, заполненная одним-единственным желанием: посмотреть в последний раз в круглые карие глаза и произнести два тех-самых-непростительных-слова, помогла ему пережить очередную суматоху в Мунго. Гарри удостоился приема у Тики и терпеливо объяснял ему и еще нескольким целителям, что на мальчика наложен Петрификус, но за первым заклинанием наверняка есть более сильные чары; что в течение нескольких месяцев ребенок владел неизвестным артефактом, возможно, темномагического происхождения (Тики поёжился, а он, сжав зубы, чуть не застонал, вспомнив все разговоры Ала про Филидора, ни разу не насторожившие их, двух безмозглых мудаков). И нет, он не может предположить возраст артефакта, но это, скорее всего, новодел, и да, он сам служит в аврорате и ни в коем случае не возражает против расследования, но в настоящий момент его беспокоит только состояние сына.

Петрификус с Ала сняли в два счета и тут же отправили в сон, отложив основные исследования на «когда проснется». Гарри заявили, что проснуться и причинить самому себе вред ребенок не сможет. Выйти из палаты во сне — тоже, на двери и окна наложили чары, оставили свет и сделали стекло двери прозрачным. Пока целители могли гарантировать только отсутствие Непростительных и к утру обещали разобраться, были ли применены зелья. Но зелий не применяли, в этом он не сомневался.

Поэтому теперь, как той зимой, с Джинни, он сидел на полу в коридоре и думал, что только он, идиот, мог понадеяться на честную игру от человека, чья семья погибла как раз в результате игры нечестной. Эд не мог пропасть бесследно: такие штучки были не в его характере. Гарри рассчитывал, что беглецу потребуется время: наладить новую жизнь, а может, и подготовиться к дальнейшим подвигам. И еще — что мишенью этих самых подвигов окажется он сам, Гарри Поттер, виновник всех бед семейства Диггори.

Что ж, Эд был по-своему прав, только, при всём своем уме, не мог оценить масштаба разрушений. У Даров Смерти и Логриса обнаружилось сходство. Надежно спрятанные на страницах старых книг (хотя у Даров сказка была одна, а у королевства — тысячи), безобидные, заманчивые, они внезапно приближались, оказывались здесь, рядом, только руку протяни. А тот, кто вольно или невольно протягивал руку, слишком поздно понимал одно: это знание было пагубным. Как проклятое Гибельное сиденье у Круглого Артуровского стола. Логрис, если судить по силе Калибурна, да и по давнему пожару, мог уничтожить весь магический мир. Дары Смерти… Гарри не вспоминал о них с тех пор, как они с Роном по очереди, уходя из больницы, пытались найти в Запретном лесу Воскрешающий камень для Джинни. Вроде бы утраченные навсегда, погибшие, пропавшие (ну, кроме мантии, но мантию-невидимку он с трудом воспринимал как Дар — слишком она была своя, семейная) Дары на самом деле никуда не исчезли, остались в нём и изменились. А может, показали свое истинное лицо. Или проявили его собственную сущность: человека, который разрушает окружающий его мир. Который, сам того не желая, ставит самых дорогих, да нет, просто попавших в его орбиту людей на грань жизни и смерти. Кто-то погибает, кто-то спасается. Но жизнь — не снитч; если не успеешь поймать, проиграешь всё.

Правильный вывод: после войны он, самонадеянный болван, посчитал, что всё кончилось, что можно жить, любить, работать и растить детей, как все. Следующий шаг: Гермиона и рыжий босс были правы в деталях, не поняв главного, впрочем, ронов мистер Холмс этого и знать не мог... Гарри действительно был другим. Не Повелителем Даров, как говорилось в сказке —это была приманка, ловушка для дураков, а самым настоящим слугой смерти. Смерти можно было не бояться, но играть с ней и пытаться обмануть — нельзя.

Гарри прислушался: в палате тихо, почти неслышно дышал Альбус, которого он, не нарочно, конечно, подставил под неизвестно какие чары. Просто подставил, желая сделать как лучше, помочь Рону, которого он — у него получилось сдержаться и не заржать, пугая стоявших дальше по коридору целителей, — тоже чуть не угробил, сведя с рыжей колдуньей.

Так что плевать ему на меч… Тут Гарри осёкся. Нет, на меч было не плевать. И в появлении меча были виноваты они, затеявшие починку стены на участке, принадлежавшем… Поттерам. Всё время принадлежавшем Поттерам. Круг замыкался. Точнее, Поттеру следовало его замкнуть:уничтожить Эда и вернуть меч в Логрис, заперев волшебное королевство Калибурном как ключом, самым надежным из ключей. А потом так же последовательно убрать из мира… сферу разрушения. Но это выглядело самым простым. По крайней мере, если смотреть отсюда, из коридора у больничной палаты, в которой приходил в себя его сын. Гарри вспомнил, как в поисках Лили увидел отца, стоявшего у двери дома в Лощине. И то, как они были похожи. И то… Нет, он больше не хотел расковыривать эту рану.

Всё это до озноба походило на путь к Волдеморту по Запретному лесу. Что ж, это он уже проходил. Во всех смыслах. Только вот сейчас времени отводилось больше и провести его можно было куда лучше, даже не отвлекаясь от главного. У него были Джейми, Ал (Гарри привстал и опять заглянул в палату: Альбус спал) и Лили. У него был Рон. Он мог думать о любви, говорить о любви и отдавать любовь. Потому что больше взять с него было нечего, надо было только успеть раздать всё, что заставляло биться сердце и гнало по венам кровь.

И Гарри почти не интересовало, как в складную картину с Эдом в центре вписывался Питер Грант, дружелюбный учитель маггловедения. 

 

***

Вот так только ему всё и удавалось: когда времени не хватало думать. Рон плохо помнил, как орал, ввалившись в приемную госпиталя, как требовал всего сразу: вызвать целителей и авроров, запереть Гранта, разобраться с книгой и свидетелями, потому что Кэти и Лианна заорали хором, когда он попытался отправить их домой, и отпустить наконец его самого — к Алу и Гарри. Более-менее оклемался он только через полчаса. Гранта запихнули наконец в спецпалату, приставили охрану: Рон видел, как над ним, туго притянутым к койке чарами, мельтешили целители. Безопасников пока оттерли в сторону; впрочем, незнакомый аврор с нашивками эксперта уже успел наложить на книгу заклятье непроницаемости и теперь нетерпеливо поглядывал на Рона.

— Вы готовы дать показания, мистер Уизли?

— Щас, — сказал он, наконец-то прорываясь к камину. — Минуту еще. Департамент по сотрудничеству с магглами! Миссис Уизли, срочно!

К тому времени как появилась Гермиона, эксперт успел заполнить два листа мелким почерком: зачарованное перо так и летало, упоминание Поттера и Диггори действовало безотказно.

— Извините, старший аврор. — Тот поднял голову и взглянул на Гермиону. — Вы позволите сказать мистеру Уизли два слова? — и, не дождавшись ответа, кивнула: — Спасибо. Гарри уже в курсе? Наверно, мне стоит… Хотя нет, лучше тебе пойти к нему, а мне… — она запнулась, но договорила: — Мне в Нору. Успокою Молли и вообще.

Рон уставился на нее — а потом, не стесняясь никого, схватил и обнял так, что она охнула и начала вырываться.

— Всё хорошо, — и еще погладила по голове как маленького. — Давай, разбирайся здесь.

 

***

Гарри сидел на полу у двери в палату. В коридоре было темно, сквозь прозрачную панель на двери падали квадраты желтого света: здесь будто не было ни лета, ни солнца. Не полагалось.

Рон с размаху приземлился рядом: 

— Что?! 

— Все в порядке. 

Голос у него был нормальный, и вид тоже. Усталый, конечно, но и только.

— Спит. Петрификус твой сняли, конечно, сразу установили небольшое магическое истощение, ну и решили дать отдохнуть.

— Чары?

— Непростительных точно нет, с остальным будут разбираться, когда выспится.

Рон протянул руку — хотя бы на плечо положить, но Гарри вдруг повернулся к нему:

— Ты показания дал? Авроры, как я понимаю, сейчас придут? Кто с книгой работает, знаешь? — и тут же помотал головой: — Неважно, сам увижу. Главное — оставайтесь в Норе, на Гриммо ни ногой. Неизвестно, что там может оказаться, и...

«Сыграем, Поттер?» — в ужасе вспомнил Рон.

— Нужно будет всё проверить, все детские вещи, — говорил Гарри. — В первую очередь то, что они взяли с собой. И лучше чтобы не ты и не Герми, а спецы. По идее, в аврорате сами должны были додуматься, но если нет — дави на них. Или меня вызови, хотя… — он оглянулся на дверь.

Теперь Рон видел низкую, без ножек кровать и спящего на ней Ала.

— Я буду здесь. 

— Ага. Я это… приду. 

— Ночуй в Норе, ладно?

— Понял уж. Только за прикидом домой заскочу, и этих заберу — хорька с Сэром Кеем.

Гарри вроде бы слышал его и отвечал к месту, но какой-то был замороженный, хотя — станешь тут.

Рон еще раз кивнул и ушел. 

 

***

Он ходил по коридору, снова садился на пол, смотрел сквозь зачарованное стекло — Альбус спал, утратив в этом тихом, нездорово спокойном сне всё то немногое сходство с Джинни, которое проявлялось у него в первую очередь в выражении лица или во взгляде. Вот сейчас-то он точно был папин сын: темноволосый, худенький, осунувшийся от Петрификуса и неизвестных пока чар. Гарри отходил от двери шагов на десять — и спешил обратно; садился, прислушивался — и вставал, чтобы проверить… И всё равно проглядел. Повернулся в очередной раз и увидел бледное лицо за стеклом. Волосы у Ала были взъерошены и смотрел он мутно, но улыбался, а когда Гарри снял чары и распахнул дверь, только что не прыгнул в его протянутые руки. Ладно, забрался. Прыгал в их компании Джеймс. Ал потерся об него щекой и спросил:

— Это больница, пап? Почему мы тут? 

— Ты немного приболел, — Гарри прижимал его к себе, не веря: что, всё прошло? Это тоже наследственное, что ли — переносить все магические болячки легче, чем чистокровные волшебники? — Сейчас тебя посмотрят целители и скажут, насколько мы тут зависнем.

— Ты тоже болеешь?

— Нет, я просто буду с тобой.

— Всё время? — вспыхнул от удовольствия Альбус, и Гарри, в который раз проклиная себя, кивнул.

— Только если ты захочешь почитать, мне придется добраться до магазина и купить тебе книгу.

— Ага, — довольно сказал Ал и добавил: — Я подумаю, какую.

— Договорились.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, улыбаясь, потом Ал попросил воды, но пить следовало только то, что оставили целители: не совсем вода, не очень-то сок — укрепляющее зелье, но детское, напоминавшее лимонад, кислый, хорошо утоляющий жажду:Гарри сделал глоток на пробу.

— Повкуснее, чем то, что варят в Хогвартсе, — заметил он, и Ал фыркнул в стакан. — А ты не смейся над отцом, у меня знаешь какой опыт? Я столько этого выпил всякого — вам и не снилось. Ничего, вот пойдешь в школу, попадешь в Больничное крыло… Так, это я фигню спорол, лучше не попадать, конечно…

Гарри и в самом деле нёс жизнерадостную фигню, не веря своему счастью, очередной его — нет, уже их, поттеровской удаче. Неужели всё прошло без последствий и чары работали только при прямом контакте с книгой?

Альбус отсмеялся, допил зелье, спросил, не Джейми ли его стукнул, — Гарри покачал головой.

— Мне было холодно. Я что, простудился?

— Ну что нужно сделать, чтобы летом простудиться до больницы, — рассудительно возразил Гарри, и тут в палату вошел мастер Тики в компании других целителей; Гойла среди них не было: его дежурство начиналось вечером.

— Что ж, мистер Поттер, приветствую вас в стенах госпиталя святого Мунго. Надеюсь, этот визит окажется первым и последним.

Ал засмущался, но пожал протянутую Главным целителем руку, Гарри спрятал улыбку.

— Нам потребуется проверить тебя; это не займет много времени. Папа не сказал, почему ты здесь оказался?

Ал помотал головой:

— Папа знает пределы своей компетентности. Лечение — не его…

Тики, вздернув бровь, посмотрел на Гарри, тот пожал плечами: мол, я его этим словам не учил.

— Ну в целом папа прав, — согласился целитель. — Видишь ли, Альбус, твоя госпитализация… ведь ты знаешь слово «госпитализация»?

— Нет. Но я понял.

— Отлично. Твоя госпитализация связана с тем, что ты несколько месяцев имел дело с очень опасным предметом. Этот предмет мог причинить тебе вред, и мы должны убедиться…

— Вы о чем? — почему-то шепотом спросил Ал.

— Об учебнике «Анализ шахматной игры», написанном французским шахматистом Филидором…

Тики еще договаривал, а недолгое гаррино счастье уже разлеталось тысячью мелких острых осколков, и каждый из них впивался в сердце, в уши, в голову — потому что Ал выгнулся в его руках, слетая с колен, словно его тащила какая-то сила, и закричал. Закричал тонко и жалобно, потом замер, выгнувшись, Тики, не применяя никаких чар, внимательно следил за ним, Альбус пытался что-то сказать, но опять сорвался в крик, Гарри отмер и прижал его к себе, целитель бормотнул, взмахивая палочкой, и Ал обмяк, оказавшись почти невесомым.

— Он придет в себя через пару минут, — быстро сказал Тики. — Какие еще книги он читал, до Филидора?

— «Хоббита», — пытаясь соображать как можно быстрее, ответил Гарри, — про няню, нашу няню у магглов… как её? «Мэри Поппинс». Про детей-анимагов… Винни-Пух, Сова, Кролик… Ну, «Питер Пэн», конечно…

Альбус выдохнул и как ни в чем не бывало завозился у него на руках, садясь поудобнее.

— А кто тебе больше всех нравится в книге про Питера Пэна? — спокойно спросил Тики.

— Венди, — ответил Альбус. — Я думаю, она как мама. Ну, у мамы в детстве всё было не так, но если бы она познакомилась с Питером — точно стала бы Венди.

— А в «Винни-Пухе»?

— Не знаю, — Ал задумался, — но Джейми — это мой старший брат — ужасно похож на Тигру. Даже прыгает так же, — он хихикнул, — и орет…

— Поттер, теперь вы, — одними губами произнес Тики.

Гарри выдохнул, обхватил сына покрепче и спросил:

— Но ты бы хотел дружить с Филидором?

Он был готов — и всё равно еле удержал Ала. На этот раз Тики наложил чары быстрее. Пока Альбус успокаивался, целитель скомандовал:

— Сметвик, проинструктируйте и приведите кого-нибудь из авроров, быстро!

Один из его свиты выскочил в коридор. Когда Ал открыл глаза, к их компании добавился О’Тул, командир дежурной тройки патрульных. Он кивнул Гарри и с нескрываемым сожалением уставился на Ала. Весь его вид говорил: и что вы издеваетесь над мальчишкой? Ох уж эти колдомедики…

И Гарри был бы с ним полностью согласен — если бы не видел…

О’Тул поздоровался с Алом, сказал, что да, работает с папой и дядю Рона знает тоже (даже бровью не повел, не вдаваясь в подробности, при чем тут Рональд Уизли), и вот когда дядя Рон работал в аврорате, они, бывало, играли в шахматы…

Больше О’Тул на целителей не косился. Когда Ал затих, Гарри взглянул на Тики, тот согласно кивнул.

— Слова «шахматы», «Филидор», название учебника не упоминать. Гарри, он сейчас успокоится, и поговорите с ним о чем-нибудь нейтральном. Как видите, Альбус не помнит приступы, но нельзя же до бесконечности… — он потер глаза, — такие прецеденты были. Думаю, завтра мы сможем снять внешние чары; это, конечно, нехорошо, потому что неизвестно, какой механизм припрятан за этим внешним, что еще внушил ему… — Тики покосился на Ала и закончил обтекаемо: — Этот игрок фигурами. Да, думаю, слово «фигура» тоже следует исключить. Сейчас вам сюда принесут зелья. Гарри, если захотите выйти — чары на дверь. Или лучше сон? Мы сейчас посоветуемся, вам сообщат…

Он уже шел к двери, целители тянулись за ним, как цыплята за наседкой, О’Тул потрепал Гарри по плечу, хотел погладить Ала, но задержал руку, прошептал только:

— Вот же ж какой говнюк Поняша-то… — и тоже вышел из палаты.

— Пап, дай попить, — пробормотал Альбус.

 

***

Ему снилось, что старая яблоня, вроде тех, что росли у стены, вырвала корни из земли и пробралась в больницу, а теперь скреблась в дверь, царапая по стеклу веткой с редкими ярко зелеными листьями и облетевшими соцветиями. Поэтому Гарри совсем не удивился, открыв глаза и увидев в полутьме коридора что-то зеленое. Ал спал совершенно спокойно, как дома, сжавшись в комок под одеялом, словно не было приступов, словно это не он кричал, пытался произнести хоть слово и снова срывался то ли на стон, то ли на визг, разбивая Гарри… просто разбивая, всего, и это было куда хуже, чем тот давнишний плач Лили. Там были хоть какие-то внешние обстоятельства; с Альбусом Гарри запустил механизм сам, так же точно, словно сварил зелье с отложенным эффектом.

Он выдохнул и посмотрел за дверь: нет, зеленое не померещилось. Зеленое терпеливо переминалось за дверью и тихо поскребывало по стеклу. Зеленым оказался Гойл, почему-то не желавший входить и поманивший его в коридор. Гарри снял чары, вышел и прислонился к двери, загораживая стекло. В потемках Гойл выглядел жутковато, уж для ребенка точно.

— Ну? — тихо спросил Поттер.

Гойл оттащил его в сторону, в палату только заглянул, и так же тихо ответил:

— Есть идея.

— Какая?

— Если что — приступ я остановлю, не беспокойся.

— Отличное начало, Гойл.

— Да послушай ты. Я понимаю, что ребенок, что твой сын, Поттер, но… Слушай. Это старая же штука, у нас в Хогвартсе была, у рейвов вроде тоже, кто-то говорил, не помню, — Гойл поморщился, — просто старался не вспоминать, ну и забыл на самом деле, у кого спросить. До войны еще. Когда Запрещающие чары накладываются на определенных людей, на группы. Ну, у нас были приблуды всякие, про которые вы нипочем бы не узнали. Мы бы кончились, если б захотели рассказать. То есть Панси или… Винсу… я бы рассказал легко, а тебе или Уизли — нипочем. И Гермионе — даже если б захотел. Слюной бы захлебнулся, язык откусил — а не смог. Вроде Малфой развел кого-то с Рейвенкло, чтоб придумал эти чары. Потом всё схлопнулось, конечно. Я сейчас записи Тики посмотрел — он мне оставил на ночь почитать — и сразу вспомнил. Альбус же что? Не говорит тебе. Не говорит целителям. Не говорит аврорам. Наверняка все ваши домашние в списке. Но меня-то там нет.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что твой Диггори сраный ничего про меня не знал тогда!

— А, блин, да. Точно же. А разве Ал не знает, что ты — целитель?

— Риск есть, конечно. Но я при нем-то был один раз, а он тогда уже замороченным в шахматы с Уизли играл, пока я с остальными возился… Он меня должен помнить, а кто я — не знать, так мне кажется. Так что вот, — Гойл стянул зеленую мантию, сунул её в руки Гарри, оставшись в джинсах и футболке с черепом, который вопреки всем законам анатомии показывал язык и выглядел странной пародией на Метку. — Я попробую, — он достал из мантии палочку, — пойдет не так — всё купирую, не бойся. Можно?

— А почему не утром?

— Потому что не хочу Тики объяснять всю эту лабуду. Потому что на меня и так некоторые косо смотрят. — Гойл скривился: — Ну за дело, но они ж только прошлое и видят. Уизли твой. Но этот хоть терпит, а вот Лонгботтом… Ладно. Это тебя не касается. Короче, слизеринские наши радости я обнародовать не буду. Пустишь? Можно?

Гарри привалился к стене. Выбор-то был простой: поверить Грегори Гойлу — Грегори Гойлу, боже ж ты мой, кто бы ему сказал лет десять назад! — чужому и недоброму Гойлу. Которому на первый взгляд и бубонтюбер доверить нельзя — раздавит, даже сам того не желая.

Гойл спокойно ждал, сложив руки на груди. «Татуировки», — вспомнил Гарри веселое гермионино, покосился на забитые рисунками гойловские предплечья, на череп с языком и спросил только:

— Мне с тобой?

— Думаю, нет, — серьезно сказал Гойл. — Ты в зоне блокировки. Может, у него второй уровень защиты там.

«Он легко находит бреши в защите».

— Будить будешь?

— Подождем пока, — и вот этим Гойл окончательно убедил Гарри в искренности намерений. — Если сам не проснется, под утро толкнем.

— Проснется, он пить просит.

— Пить — это нормально. Они укрепляющее дали? Магия-то тонкая у него, надо поддерживать, а то как потянет…

— Куда потянет? — испуганно спросил Гарри и нарвался на полноценную лекцию о специфике магической составляющей у детей-волшебников. Лекция сделала бы честь и Гермионе, если даже Гарри сквозь все свои невеселые мысли умудрился понять кое-что.

— Ты Рону расскажи, он у нас по детям спец.

— Сам рассказывай, — огрызнулся Гойл. — Не могу я с Уизли.

— Да он с тобой тоже не очень…

И тут проснулся Ал. Гойл ткнул его в плечо и вошел в палату. Гарри даже не мог смотреть. Он стоял сбоку от двери и ждал крика. В палате слышались голоса. Спокойный, ровный — Гойла и возбужденный, но совсем не истеричный — Ала. Потом Гойл ойкнул, а Альбус засмеялся.

Гарри сполз на пол, стянул очки и вытер глаза.

 

***

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал Гойл, выйдя из палаты, и подтолкнул Гарри к двери. — Вот дерьмище. Иди укладывай, потом ко мне, — он кивнул на пост. — Давай, Поттер, тут ушами хлопать нельзя.

— …Пап, а зачем дядя Грег дрался в клетке?

— Где? — не понял Гарри. — А… Ну, за это платят деньги. Он так зарабатывал.

— А разве он не мог применить магию? Чтобы всех победить?

— Так нечестно, Ал. Только не говори мне, что он и тебя собрался обучать своим приемам.

— Он сказал, что пару штук против Рози…

— Ты же не будешь бить сестру, Альбус! Как можно драться с девочкой?

— А дядя Рон дрался с мамой, он сам говорил!

— Слушай, пять минут разговоров с дядей Грегом — и ты превращаешься в Джейми. Я так не играю, два Джеймса — это перебор.

Альбус довольно хихикнул и натянул одеяло на нос. Вот это выносило Гарри напрочь — абсолютно нормальный, ну может, чуть усталый мальчишка, но только до тех пор, пока речь не заходит о том, что он любит больше всего. О шахматах. И сколько они смогут продержаться? Не вспоминать, не проговариваться? Что там такого узнал Гойл? Узнал ли вообще? Нашел брешь в защите Диггори?

Гойл, увидев его, встал и кивнул на конец коридора, зачем-то похлопав себя по карманам. Гарри еще раз оглянулся: палата была заперта и зачарована, Альбус спал, — и они пошли на улицу.

— Будешь? — Грегори вытащил пачку маггловских сигарет. — Ведь бросил, как вернулся. Но так, лежит на всякий случай.

Он ловко прикурил и с удовольствием затянулся, выдыхая дым через нос, что твой дракон. Прикончил сигарету в несколько затяжек и полез за следующей.

— Я прям рад, что у тебя появился повод покурить, — неловко напомнил о себе — о них с Алом — Гарри.

Гойл произнес:

— Эванеско, — убрал первый окурок и уставился на него.

Гарри смотрел на витрину с манекеном, на улицу, которая светилась желто-розовой подсветкой в нескольких шагах — только выйди из переулка, но выхода в этот соблазнительный, нормальный, обманчиво-близкий мир у него не было. Не было никогда, ровно с тех пор как он вошел за Хагридом в «Дырявый котел». Он ни разу не пожалел об этом, но думать о том, что он, нормальный мир с совершенно обыкновенными тревогами и радостями, где-то рядом, ему никто запретить не мог.

— Значит, так. Сейчас я тебе всё расскажу, ты вернешься к Алу и сиди мозгуй. Книгу надо уничтожить. Но как это сделать — я не знаю. Я как-то не спец. Это ты у нас… уничтожитель.

— А просто… — Гарри кивнул на палочку, — просто так нельзя?

— Не думаю. Парень здоров, конечно. Не Ал — тот, кто эту фигню наворотил. На Филидоре чары, да такие, что… Ты выдохни, Поттер.

— Да, блядь, мне не десять лет! Ну что ты тянешь?

— Мне, Поттер, мне, — Гойл выделил «мне», — не по себе, а я — привычный. Самоубился бы твой Альбус. Может, через неделю, может, через две. Потому что вы — люди темные, а Филидор зовет к себе, играть обещает, сколько хочешь, новые партии разбирать.

— Что?!

— Он, сука, еще и адаптировался под обстоятельства. Не знаю, что бы на Гриммо удумал, а вот в Норе на крышу звал. Приходи, мол, ночью, на крышу, поговорим, поиграем. Будем, значит, вместе навсегда.

У Гарри никак не выходило подумать про книгу. Он видел Эда Диггори так ясно, словно тот стоял третьим рядом с ними в темном переулке. Эда в маленькой аккуратной квартирке, Эда на колдографии с Седриком. Наверно, даже логика в этом выборе жертвы была: брат за брата, сын за сына. То есть ужасные мысли скакали в голове сами собой, зачем-то услужливо объясняя всё… непредставимое.

— Про книгу думай, Поттер! А что с умельцем этим делать, потом разберемся.

— Да, — с трудом выговорил Гарри. — Да. Спасибо, Грегори. Я сейчас… приду и буду думать. Но Тики…

— Скажу, само собой. Придется спалиться, конечно. Ала из больницы никто не выпустит, пока ты не разберешься. Книга где?

— В аврорате.

— Ну, ты достанешь. И это… имей в виду…

Гойл замолчал и наклонил голову, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Я могу… помочь. Если найдешь говнюка — зови. Можно и не магией, а так… по-простому. Шею свернуть.

— Да, — машинально сказал Гарри, — да. Спасибо. Я… позову. Я…

— Кончай «якать». Прошли те времена, мальчик-который-влип. Ничего у нас не бывает просто так. У магглов — хоть сто раз, а у нас — нет.

— Что?

— Да я пока там, — Гойл кивнул на освещенную улицу, — крутился, понял. У них всё может быть по-простому, а у нас всё со смыслом. С подъебкой, чтоб ей. Типа много дано — много и спросится, не скучайте, господа. Так что не зря я дежурил, когда тебя приволокли. И когда она…

Гойл вздохнул, повернулся и пошел обратно, бросив на ходу через плечо:

— Про книгу думай.

 

***

Всё получилось ровно так, как и говорил целитель Грегори Гойл. До дурацких мелочей, от которых Трелони пришла бы в восторг. Главный целитель Тики на консилиуме пробормотал, что «инициатива, конечно, не наказуема, тем более что результат превзошел все ожидания, но, Грегори, мы обсуждали с вами некоторые проблемы, связанные с вашим… э-э-э… прошлым…» Гойл, сжав зубы, молчал. Гарри хотел было выступить, но тот только зыркнул — и пришлось заткнуться.

Ала оставляли в больнице до выяснения всех обстоятельств и исчезновения угрозы рецидива. Так, запутанно и вежливо, обозвали проблему уничтожения «Анализа шахматной игры».

Над книгой колдовал аврорат. Колдовал в прямом и переносном смысле — и пока без толку, в конце концов, артефакт из учебника делал тоже аврор, отлично знавший все внутренние хитрости. Гермиона и Рон явились с утра: узнать, как дела, отчитаться об обыске в Норе и попытаться устроить старый добрый мозговой штурм.

Но штурм не понадобился; Гарри знал, что нужно сделать, с тех пор как вернулся в палату. Нет, никаких огненных букв в воздухе или на стене не проявилось; буквы были внутри, непонятные, на неведомом ему языке, буквы мерцали и складывались в знакомую надпись: «Возьми меня».

— Достань Филидора, — попросил он Гермиону. — И отдай Рону. А дальше…

— Что? — спросил Рон настороженно. Точно, всё было как тогда, в школе.

— Меч, — просто ответил Гарри. Про то, что Калибурн зовет его, предлагает себя, он решил не уточнять. — Отнесем книгу в Лощину и там разберемся. Только не тяните, ладно?

Гермиона кивнула и пошла к каминам. В больнице миссис Уизли вела себя удивительно прилично: издали поздоровалась с целителем Гойлом и пожала руку почти на ходу. Гарри отвернулся; наблюдать, как меняется в лице просветленный Гойл, он не мог. Это было как подглядывать в спальне.

Рон, наоборот, проследил за Гермионой аж до вспышки в камине.

— Ну ты подумай, блин, — ревниво, что ли, протянул он. — Герой нашелся.

Ала держали в волшебном сне с самого утра; Гарри не выдержал, устроился рядом, прижал его к себе и попросил:

— Как Герми вернется, толкни. Я на ходу вырубаюсь.

Оттого, что решения были приняты, тупо хотелось спать. Рон кивнул, уселся на стул, и Гарри, засыпая, видел его сосредоточенное лицо.

 

***

— Сюда эту пакость не потащу, — решительно объявил Рон.

Вообще-то никто и не предлагал тащить Филидора в Нору, но предупредить нужно было. Уничтожение проклятой книги было назначено на завтра, то есть уже на сегодня — кухонные часы показывали два пополуночи, а они всё еще сидели втроем, даже Гермиона никак не уходила к своему Гойлу. Потому что, по правде говоря, идти ей было особо некуда: Грегори дежурил у Ала.

Рона не то чтобы трясло, но было как-то фигово. Ну да, в прошлый раз он уже вышибал мечом кусок души из медальона, но, блядь, ему уже несколько дней подряд мерещились голые призрачные фигуры, и сейчас, стоило заснуть, они появлялись снова, только вот на месте Гермионы была Моргана, и Рон опять не понимал, кого и к кому ревнует.

Так что он готов был стоять на своем, но Гермиона лишь вздохнула, как обычно, и пожала плечами.

— Лучше встретиться где-нибудь. Хоть в приемной в Мунго: передашь нам книгу и останешься с Алом. А мы в Лощину…

— Рон, — едва не простонала она. — Какая приемная? Кто там будет встречаться? Министр, Главный целитель, Робардс и ОТ? 

— Массовый падеж скота, — непонятно прокомментировал Гарри.

— Что? Какой еще Министр?

— Неужели ты думаешь, что они пропустят демонстрацию возможностей меча? Робардс и ОТ позволили мне уйти только потому, что книга в аврорате, а так бы и сюда пришли дружной компанией…

— Я думаю, у кого-то язык слишком длинный!— взорвался Рон. — Нахуя нам на эта банда на хвосте? И если твоему Гре-го-ри…

— Ответственность, — сказала Гермиона. — Это называется ответственность, Рональд. И человек ответственный не просто делает то, что считает нужным, но и способен объяснить, почему он это делает, и получает поддержку… И потом — кто бы вам отдал книгу просто так? Ну посуди сам!

Рон взглянул на Гарри и вдруг заметил, что тот уже попросту дремлет. Пора было завязывать.

— Так это он из-за поддержки у Гарри в палате целыми днями ошивался?

Гермиона уставилась на него, как на явление Мерлина:

— Рон! Ты что, он же из-за Ала… то есть с Алом… Погоди, ты что, ревнуешь?!

— Хрен с ними, — сказал Рон, пропуская её бред мимо ушей, — пусть к памятнику аппарируют. Ну, в Лощине. И потом подходят к дому. Мне их все равно провожать. Не Фиделиус, а цирк с фестралами…

— Рон. — Она потянулась и, просто потому что он не понял, к чему идет дело, ухватила за ухо. — Не сходи с ума. Разве ты не видишь, что, кроме тебя, ему никто…

— Зато он всем, — прошипел Рон, косясь на окончательно уснувшего Гарри. — Скажешь, нет? Вот же свезло мне с вами обоими, а? Что он, что ты. А я непонятно кто.

— Ты не думал, что непонятно кто рядом с нами попросту не удержался бы? Или… погоди, ты вспомнил лес Дин?

— Ничего я не вспомнил…

И тут она выпустила ухо, обхватила его за шею и обняла, не то смеясь, не то всхлипывая.

Гарри заморгал, встрепенулся, поправил съехавшие очки и выговорил хрипло:

— Ну вот, стоит вас одних оставить, — и навалился сверху: волосы его щекотали Рону щеку.

— Всё, — сказала Гермиона, выпутываясь. — К памятнику так к памятнику. А книгу в приемной отдам, действительно.

 

***

Больше всего это было похоже… нет, даже не на встречу друзей, а на почти любовное свидание. За его спиной ворчал Рон, по-хозяйски командовавший Министром Магии, начальником Отдела Тайн, Главным целителем и Главным аврором. Но Рональду Уизли срать было на звания. Он, не спросив ни слова, просто догадавшись, прикрывал Поттеру спину и делал это как умел. То есть хорошо.

Гарри дотронулся до рукояти, искра вспыхнула и щекотно согрела ладонь, словно Калибурн тоже приветствовал его. От меча нельзя было оторвать глаз, каждый раз открывалось что-то новое или вспоминалось уже прочувствованное. Вот сейчас, когда он не покачивался, не дрожал, а ровно, вертикально торчал из камня, перпендикулярной рукоятью напоминая крест, Гарри опять поразился его совершенным пропорциям. В нем не было ничего лишнего, он был драгоценностью, но не той, которую прячут в шкатулках, сейфах, банках, потайных комнатах, шляпах, наконец. Он был… как обручальное кольцо. Обручальное кольцо от любимой: его носят не снимая, даже если золото тускнеет, даже если от этого неснимаемого ношения металл стирается и на нём появляются царапины. Он знал, что на Калибурне есть свои зазубрины и шрамы; он видел, как меч с усилием рассекает железный доспех, как соскальзывает со щита после неловкого удара, как удачно подставленное копье вырывает его из руки вместе с латной перчаткой, и они летят в разные стороны: меч вправо, перчатка куда-то вперед, а темноволосый человек, быстро спешившись, тянется к мечу…

Рон кашлянул, изо всех сил изображая вежливость. Гарри встрепенулся и, уже не думая, что это было: подлинная история Калибурна или наваждение, морок Логриса, потянул меч из камня. Радость затопила его. Не только потому, что сейчас он устранит тень, нависшую над Алом; его совершенно по-мальчишески, как когда-то с первой волшебной палочкой, потрясало ощущение собственной силы. Других, непредставимых доселе, возможностей.

— Клади, — сказал он Рону и повернулся.

Кингсли смотрел, прищурившись. Мистер ОТ не то чтобы трепетал, но явно был возмущен поттеровской бесцеремонностью; Тики даже не прятал любопытство, а Робардс закусил губу, ожидая продолжения. И только Рон как ни в чем не бывало пристраивал на полу злополучного Филидора. Они еще поспорили утром, раскрывать книгу или нет, сошлись на том, что это всё-таки не хоркрукс, а меч — не зуб василиска, и Гарри справится так. Даже разворачивать не стали, от греха подальше.

— Все назад, — скомандовал Рон зрителям, и все, включая Министра, послушно отступили на шаг.

Гарри поднял меч. В гудении воздуха, уступающего металлу, ему послышалась торжественная нота. Меч скучал без дела, и вот наконец пришел его час.

Происходящее чем-то напоминало… смерть Морганы. Гарри понял это совершенно спокойно, принял как должное. Пока меч был в его руках — он был прав. И потому не удивился, когда Калибурн сам потянул его руки вниз. Обе руки, крепко обхватившие рукоять. Меч бесшумно, словно не заметив и, преодолел слой чар, с легким треском воткнулся в обложку и дальше, одним ударом протыкая, прошивая триста страниц подобно огромной игле.

Рон отшатнулся; ОТ возбужденно забормотал, остальные замерли.

Вокруг книги, проткнутой мечом, начало расти что-то непонятное, черное, огромное. Тень сгущалась и превратилась в ладью, пытавшуюся спрятать меч внутри, в себе, как в тюремной башне.

Калибурн рванулся вверх, почти вывернув Гарри руки, потом — так же стремительно вниз, еще раз пронзая книгу с такой силой, что ему пришлось разжать пальцы. Ладья расползалась черным дымом, книга горела, может, дым был от неё. Через несколько мгновений остался только меч, вонзившийся в плиты пола не больше чем на дюйм. И меч не мог удержаться, устоять. Он качнулся и начал падать. Гарри шагнул вперед, подхватывая его за что придется — за острое, как бритва, лезвие.

Рон охнул, Тики бормотнул:

— Кхм-кхм, — и потянулся за палочкой, но он протянул им меч на вытянутых руках: пальцы и ладони были чисты, ни одного пореза.

— Бля, — выдохнул Рон. — Это еще что, Поттер?

— Да, Поттер, что это? — вступил ОТ.

И тогда он опять с размаху всадил меч в камень, глубоко, надежно. Калибурн замер между ними. Его защитой. Его силой и верой.

— Думаю, мастер Тики, нам следует вернуться в больницу, — тихо сказал Гарри.

 

*** 

Было так непривычно, просто дико видеть Мэйси не улыбающейся и довольной жизнью, а тихой, с заплаканными, опухшими глазами и опущенными вниз уголками губ.

— Гарри, — выговорила она, приоткрыв дверь, — можно? 

Они с Алом валялись на кровати и читали «Хранителей». Чтением вслух это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой: пока Гарри добирался до конца страницы, Ал успевал прочесть текст про себя и потом терпеливо ждал, вздыхая у него подмышкой. 

Мэйси вошла, поставила на стол коробочку с неизменными чизкейками, улыбнулась, но тоже непривычно, невесело, — и тут Альбус рванулся к ней и повис на шее.

 — Ну вот, — она обняла его и прижала, — всё будет хорошо, ты же не сердишься и не обижаешься на нас, правда?

— Нет, Мэйси! — воскликнул Ал. — Ну ты что?!

— Вот и славно, — Мэйси, похоже, всхлипнула, а потом округлила глаза и выразительно посмотрела в сторону коридора.

Ала, вопреки всем режимам и правилам усадили поглощать «чизкейк от тети Ханны». Гарри вышел за ней из палаты, и тут уж Мэйси совсем расклеилась: шмыгнула носом, смахнула круглую, как и вся она, слезу и сказала:

— Мне, наверно, надо уволиться?

— Зачем? — обалдев от такого поворота, спросил Гарри. — Ты что?

— Хороша няня. Проглядеть такое! Но он читал и играл в шахматы, честно, ну, бормотал что-то, так они все разговаривают сами с собой или с придуманными… Джейми вон с паровозом спорит…

— Мэйси, не сходи с ума. Виноваты в первую очередь я и Рон. Это мы проглядели, но кто же знал, что этот несчастный учитель…

Мэйси заплакала по-настоящему: в полный рост, не сдерживаясь, уткнувшись Гарри в плечо:

— Да-а-а! Он несчастный!!!

— Кто? — опять не понял Поттер, но тут же сообразил: Питер же Грант, чтоб ему, школьная звезда. — Слушай, ну после Империуса, конечно, чувствуют себя не очень, но он же не виноват по большому счету.

— Он хочет уйти из школы… А мисс Белл и мисс Лафлэнд зовут меня воспитательницей в младшую группу… А он уйдет…

Честно говоря, озвученное Мэйси походя предложение Кэти и Лианны взволновало Гарри больше, чем судьба выздоравливающего Питера Гранта.

— Ты… — робко начал он, не зная, что сказать и что предложить. Еще денег? Глупо: Мэйси была сама себе хозяйка, у них на Гриммо расцвела и оформилась, явно найдя призвание в занятиях с детьми, и мешать ей двигаться дальше по этому пути он не имел никакого права.

— Да нет, Гарри, никуда я не уйду, мне всё у вас нравится, даже мистер Уизли, но мне так не хочется, чтобы он уходил…

«Он» — это Грант, сообразил Гарри, утопая в потоке её сознания. И лихорадочно прикидывал, что делать дальше. После того как злополучный Филидор рассыпался пеплом, чары, похоже, потеряли силу: Ал больше не бился в истерике при упоминании шахмат, фигур, имени француза, только сказал, что играть пока не будет. «Наладится, — прошептал Рон и покивал, — я тоже после первого курса всё лето на фигуры смотреть не мог…»

— Вот что, — сказал Гарри, отодвинул хлюпающую носом Мэйси от своего плеча и вытер зареванное лицо. — Он же здесь? Веди его к нам, поговорим, может, он и передумает. Давай, через полчаса, я только Ала сейчас предупрежу.

— Он… боится. Он говорит, что ты и мистер Уизли никогда его не простите…

— Тогда мне весь магический Лондон был бы должен, если б я не прощал. Ну, Мэйси! Перестань! Ты что, совсем влюбилась, что ли?

Она кивнула. Вот кто бы мог подумать, а? Толстушка Мэйси в мантиях «вырви-глаз» и супер-Питер-Грант.

— Давай, зови своего маггловеда.

Он посмотрел, как Мэйси торопится по коридору, порадовался, что она остается. Открыл дверь палаты и серьезно сказал:

— Альбус, мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

Ал, доедавший третий кусок чизкейка и переворачивающий страницы липкой рукой, поднял голову от пирога и книги и улыбнулся.

 

***

Ала выписали через три дня, обследовав вдоль и поперек и едва не поклявшись, что все с ним в порядке. Рон выпросил у мистера Холмса выходной — забрать их из больницы. Без всяких там соплей: забирать приходилось в Нору, вдоль и поперек проверенную. На каждую мелочь, которую дети притащили из дома, наложили все возможные распознающие чары, всё сомнительное изъяли, невзирая на стенания, рев и угрозы. Такого порядка в родительском доме Рон не видел, сколько себя помнил.

Но к дому на Гриммо никто даже не подступался: Рон не решился бы, да и Гарри, пожалуй, не позволил бы. Так что без поддержки было никуда. С мамы сталось бы устроить Гарри отдельную спальню, тем более что место было — Викки, Луи и Доминика теперь отправляли ночевать в «Ракушку». Флер приводила их утром, Билл забирал вечером, заодно проверяя защиту. Даже Анджелина внезапно возникла на горизонте — Фред и Рокси вписались в компанию, будто и не уходили. Да что Анджелина!  

Когда Гермиона заявила, что не поедет ни в какую Францию, пока проблема не решена, Рон только кивнул: не то чтобы думал, что она ухватилась за годную отмазку, но что-то такое предполагал и даже в страшном сне не мог поверить, что Герми добровольно согласится по полдня проводить в Норе. Остальное время она, само собой, моталась где-то, но все-таки!

Рон был им всем благодарен, правда, был, но в голове у него был один Гарри. Гарри и Ал, и Диггори, чтоб ему пусто было, и страх за них, ясное дело, крупными буквами был написан у него на роже — для тех, кто читать умел. Мистер Холмс умел, да еще как, хоть не разбирался в прочитанном, если дело касалось магии, — и стоило Рону переступить порог кабинета, полночи просидев в больнице, а вторые полночи мучаясь бессонницей в старой спальне, как босс повел своим немаленьким носом, вздернул бровь и вопросил:

  
— В чем дело, мистер Уизли? Форс-мажор?

 Рон заранее решил, что будет отпрашиваться, так что скрывать не собирался: 

— Да, сэр. На Ала — это средний у Гарри, — вчера совершено покушение. Он в больнице.

— Прогноз? — быстро спросил босс. — И какого рода покушение? Огнестрельное ранение? Яд? Если вам нужна помощь в расследовании…

— Да нет, чары… Всё нормально вроде, но проверяют. Исполнителя я сразу взял, заказчик известен. Найдем.

— Выходной вы просить, я вижу, не намерены. 

— Никак нет, сэр!

— Ну что ж, в таком случае передайте мои наилучшие пожелания мистеру Поттеру.

 

*** 

В Нору Рон вошел первым, хотел даже помочь, но Гарри с Алом на руках уже выходил следом. Целители рекомендовали избегать волнений и шума, так что всей ораве пришлось накрутить хвосты: объяснили, что Ал был болен, про шахматы ему напоминать не нужно, а звать с собой играть, наоборот, следует обязательно, и всё в этом роде. Рон не сомневался, что половину запретов нарушат через час, а остальные еще до вечера.

И промахнулся: Лили с визгом кинулась обниматься, Джейми обхватил их обоих и орал что-то неразборчиво, Рози прыгала, дожидаясь своей очереди, — дом, милый дом. Через пару минут вся толпа уже галдела во дворе.

— Нормально, — сказал Рон, поворачиваясь к Гарри. Тот, похоже, ждал совсем другого, никак не привычного вот уже двадцать лет «Мальчики, руки мыть! Обед через полчаса!» — Пошли вещи закинем.

— Мне, наверно, лучше с Алом. Одного его оставлять… 

Рон напрягся. Мало ли что Гарри опять мог накрутить в больнице

— Мы им комнату на троих сделали, как дома, из комнат Билли и Чарли. Так что не один…

— А меня куда? 

— В нашу старую, — сказал Рон, почти уже видя, как Гарри мотает головой, но…

— Вместе? — Гарри подмигнул. — Лови момент — когда еще можно будет так потренироваться в Заглушающих, а?

— В Заглушающих… — щекам стало жарко почти мгновенно. Поттер смотрел так, что и у инфери встал бы, Рон сцапал его за руку и поволок по лестнице на третий этаж. Втащил в насквозь просвеченную солнцем комнатушку, одной рукой хватая за волосы и оттягивая голову назад, второй через плечо бросая Колопортус Максима, Муффлиато и еще с десяток других — все, что мог вспомнить.

Гарри усмехнулся. Рон отшвырнул палочку и рванул его на себя, обхватывая как можно крепче. 

— Скучал, блядь… Как же скучал… 

— Я вижу, — пробормотал Гарри, поворачиваясь: член упирался ему в бедро, и он терся этим бедром так, что в глазах темнело

— Как? — выговорил Рон в самое ухо, прикусывая его мочку и наслаждаясь ответным «ох». — Как ты хочешь?

— Вот так! — Поттер вывернулся, поставил подножку: оба повалились на пол и завозились, путаясь в руках, ногах и пуговицах. — Иди сюда!

Он дернул ногой, сбрасывая ботинок, и застыл. Гарри нависал над ним, очки куда-то подевались, зеленые глаза темнели так, что смотреть было невозможно, и хотелось только раздвинуть ноги и дать прямо без смазки и прочего. Но можно было и так: вцепиться в Поттера, который спустился ниже и обхватил ладонью их члены, сильно двигая рукой, мять ему задницу и едва не сходить с ума от этих простых движений. Рон почувствовал на груди губы, язык, Гарри то лизался, то почти кусался — и его толкало навстречу языку и губам, тело само рвалось вперед, а потом комната скрутилась вокруг и поехала в разные стороны, расширяясь до небес. Гарри держал его, уже осторожно целуя и не закрывая глаз — рука его все еще скользила по члену, Рон перехватил эту руку, накрыл своей и задал темп. Поттер выгнулся, закаменел и кончил, вздрагивая.  
Рон потянул его на себя, заставляя наконец лечь.

— Мальчики! — донеслось откуда-то — похоже, из другого мира. — Обед готов! 

 

***

Вот чего ему точно не хотелось, так это спускаться вниз обедать. Ему хотелось валяться с Роном на полу в тесной, хорошо знакомой комнатке. Слушать детские голоса во дворе. Щуриться от солнца, настырно светящего прямо в глаза. Подождать немного и заняться хозяином комнаты вплотную, потому что такая лихорадочная дрочка и в обычное-то время воспринималась исключительно как издевательство. А уж теперь… 

Рон явно вознамерился привести себя в порядок; крутил головой, пытаясь понять, куда могла закатиться волшебная палочка. Гарри улучил момент, вытер испачканную руку о его футболку, хмыкнул в ответ на возмущенный взгляд и потянулся. 

— Ну ты совсем обнаглел, — заявил Рон, приподнялся и уставился на него так, словно готовился к сеансу Легилименции.

— Есть немного, — согласился Гарри.

— Пошли, мама же без нас не начнет

— Блин, да.

Он лениво переполз на четвереньки, похлопал по полу, вытянул из-под кровати предусмотрительно загнанные в безопасное место очки.

— Ты нарочно вот жопой крутишь? — мрачно поинтересовался Рон.

— А то!

Рон, всё еще лёжа, попытался дать ему пинка, но Гарри увернулся и опять навалился сверху. Обед в дальнейшее не вписывался ну никак. Но тут на лестнице послышались медленные шаги — Молли поднималась звать их лично.

— Ты же знаешь, что она умеет просвечивать двери? — голосом искушенного провокатора спросил Гарри, прижимая Рона к полу.

— Пусти!

Если раньше он всё время забывал, что Рон болен, то теперь точно так же упускал из виду, что тот здоров.

Гарри без всякой магии приподняло и опустило на кровать. Вскочивший Рон нашел-таки палочку и быстро чистил футболку.

— Брюки, — напомнил ему Поттер, не без сожаления подтягивая джинсы.

— А, бля! — Рон воровато оглянулся на дверь и затянул ремень.

Всё это было так смешно, нелепо и глупо, что Гарри уткнулся в подушку, гася смех, и Молли застала вполне себе идиллическую картину.

 

***

Миссис Уизли явно пыталась превзойти саму себя в лучшие годы: стол ломился от блюд. Пироги и паштеты, рыба, жаркое, пудинг. Обалдевшие дети наворачивали так, что за ушами трещало. Молли подкладывала лучшие куски малоежке Алу и следила, чтобы тарелка Гарри не оставалась пустой:

— После больничного-то… Ну-ка, я сейчас еще пирога, Гарри? А ты, Ал, доел?

— Да мы нормально ели, — вяло отбивался сытый до одури Ал. — Папа даже ходил в буфет докупать…

Гарри поймал удивленный взгляд Рона, который замер с открытым ртом и куском мяса на вилке, остановившейся на полдороге.

— Я подавал положительный пример, — объяснил он.

Рон покачал головой и уткнулся в тарелку.

 

***

Что-то опять было не так.

Или нет, наоборот — слишком уж нормально. Чего только Гарри ни выкидывал, когда на них сваливался очередной пиздец: уходил в себя; на самом деле запирался в комнате, как недавно; пер вперед не глядя, совсем как... как его меч, договорил про себя Рон. Но чтобы вот так трахаться в Норе среди бела дня, не просто просить добавки за столом, а прямо в больнице бегать в буфет за вкусняшками и вообще не делать вид, будто ничего не было, а забыть всё и сразу, отбросить, как ненужное, — хоть тресни, в такого Гарри не верилось.

Рон краем глаза следил, как тот отрезает еще кусок мяса, что-то говорит маме и Гермионе, треплет Джейми по плечу — и не мог понять. Так хорошо, что даже плохо, вот что он видел и собирался выяснить, какая еще херня их ждет.

 

***

Они очень давно не собирались на кухне в Норе, вот как сейчас, надолго, с разложенными на столе бумагами, с бесконечно завариваемым чаем и истекающей за окнами ночью. Гарри время от времени встряхивал головой, напоминая себе: Джинни если и спит, то не здесь, не рядом — в другом далеком мире, в другой далекой комнате, а Рон и Гермиона успели не только пожениться, но и разойтись… Впрочем, о последнем постоянно напоминал нежданный гость. Гойл сидел с Роном в гостиной и таки прокатывал ему ту самую лекцию о детской магии

Гермиона даже не прислушивалась, пустив разговор двух своих мужчин, бывшего и настоящего, на самотёк. Она внимательно сравнивала две карты. Старинную на пергаменте и современную из путеводителя «Старая Британия: сто увлекательных маршрутов». Подлинная старая Британия, та самая, где спала королева Джиневра, где правил Артур, где Мерлин и его подруга Вивиана пытались отыскать похищенный Морганой меч, была страшно далека от реальности. И так же страшно близка. Они были… как две карты, которые Гермиона накладывала одна на другую.

— Так откуда ты планируешь начать? — устало спросила она и потерла нос, пачкая его пылью и чернилами.

— Думаю, с севера. Оркнейские острова. Сыновья Моргаузы, еще одной сестры Артура и короля Лота; Рон говорил, что Моргана упоминала… этого… Агравейна.

— Ага, Оркнеи, или Оркады, королевство Лотиан, — Гермиона ловко вытащила из стопки две карты. — Куда будете аппарировать?

— Никуда, я там отродясь не был. Попросим порт-ключ.

— Тогда прямо к месту. Мыс Стеннес, озеро Харрей. Неподалеку, мегалитические кладки, Стоячие Камни Стеннеса и Кольцо Броднара. Что ты смотришь на меня? Мегалиты — это примерно то же самое, что ваша… наша, — поправилась она быстро, — стена. «В Стеннесе рядом с озером камни высоки и широки, высотой с копье и стоят кругом в полмили», — Гермиона прочитала эту строчку почти нараспев.

— С Роном выходные согласуем… Дней через пять, наверно, — решил Гарри. — С порт-ключом успеешь?

— Договорюсь. А следующее?

— Вот только не гони. Мы решили по озеру в неделю.

Гермиона вздернула бровь.

— Аппарация и порт-ключи для Рона, работа, дети, ну слушай, и я не нанимался нырять.

— Ты же сказал, что узнаешь озеро.

— А если нет? А если это были чары Морганы?

— Кстати, в Харрей вода солёная.

— Вот вообще зашибись.

Гермиона смотрела на него так, словно на лбу у него был написан маршрут похода по этим самым семи озерам.

— Что?

— Дело не в Роне, в работе, в детях… В другом. Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Нет. — Гарри помолчал, внимательно изучая карту соленого озера Харрей. — Пока нет, Герми.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. Вот всегда надеюсь, и всегда… — Она вздохнула. — Следующее?

— Мне нравится Бала. Уэльс.

— Ну тебя и носит. Так. Озеро Бала, или Ллин Тегид…

 

***

Рон честно слушал, пока понимал, о чем идет речь. Но глаза закрывались сами, а не раскрывать рот и не зевать во всю ширь удавалось все хуже. Он поерзал — и поймал взгляд Гойла. 

— Слушай, — начал Гойл вполголоса, посматривая на Гермиону. — Поесть чего-нибудь не найдется? Сэндвич, например? На дежурстве не успел…

Рон почти обрадовался, пробормотал:

— Пошли, — и двинулся к двери в гостиную. Гарри с Гермионой даже голов не подняли.

— У вас всегда так? — поинтересовался Гойл, в два приема справившись с куском пирога. — Они разрабатывают план, а ты…

— Обеспечиваю поддержку и охрану, — перебил Рон. Сраться прямо здесь и сейчас настроения не было. Рон и в Нору-то Гойла впустил кое-как и поначалу сидел как на иголках, ждал, что тот начнет проезжаться по всему, что видит, как Малфой. Гойл молчал, пока они не остались вдвоем. Перед Гермионой притворялся, точно. Сейчас развернется.

Гойл тем временем схомячил второй кусок пирога и потянулся за третьим. Откуда-то возник Малыш Драко, пробормотал: «Ебальник нажрал, сукаблядь» — и полез на стол. Рон шуганул его, Гойл отщипнул было от пирога, но бросать не стал.

— Как работа? — спросил он ни с того ни с сего: наверно, решил умаслить на всякий случай.

— Нормально.

— Судя по тому, что Герми рассказывала, тебе бы куда-нибудь учителем, вот хоть в эту школу к Белл. 

Рон уставился на него. Только комплиментов от Гойла не хватало — если это комплимент, конечно, а не очередная подколка.

— Ты её тоже виноватой считаешь?

— Кого? За что? — изумился Рон.

— Гермиону. За детей. Что она позволила тебе их забрать. Ей… плохо от этого, до сих пор.

Обсуждать Гермиону хотелось еще меньше. 

— Она сама говорит всё время: каждый должен делать, что у него лучше получается, — брякнул он, как всегда, задним числом сообразив, что сказал.

— Где-то так. Джарви приручить в пять лет — это сильно. Глядишь еще, вырастет второй Скамандер.

К чему здесь джарви и Хьюго, Рон не слишком вник, но напрягся. Нахрена Гойлу дети? То есть его, Рона, дети? 

— Она что, хочет их забрать? — спросил он прямо.

— С чего? Просто… ну, ей трудно признать, что кто-то что-то умеет лучше. И сам знаешь, какая она… Всё схватывает сразу. А нам, простым смертным, — он усмехнулся, — за ней не успеть. И детям, даже самым умным, тоже. Но сейчас ей с ними уже легче, а годам к одиннадцати вообще станет нормально.

— Почему к одиннадцати? — спросил Рон, хотя на языке у него вертелся совсем другой вопрос: с чего это Гойла на признания потянуло? С пирога?

— Магия устаканится. Палочка будет — тем более всё выровняется. Уровень потом тоже растет, конечно, но почти у всех незначительно.

— Почти? 

— Детская колдомедицина, Уизли. Я же стажировался, хрен бы меня иначе допустили Ала лечить. Почти — значит, есть исключения. Фламель, Дамблдор, да и Снейп, похоже, такой был, и… — он бросил взгляд в сторону кухонной двери.

— Гарри? А то я не знаю, что он не хуже…

— Ну, до Снейпа он, пожалуй, дорос, а до Дамблдора с Фламелем…

— Это почему еще?

— Кажется, — Гойл цапнул последний кусок. — Ты ему напомни, если с вашим Диггори помощь нужна, пусть скажет.

Рон окончательно запутался.

— Диггори? Какая еще помощь? Сами справимся. Попадется рано или поздно и пойдет нары полировать в Азкабан.

— Ну-ну, — Гойл поднялся. — Все-таки передай — пусть только позовет. Про детскую магию, кстати, он просил тебе рассказать. Стал бы я…

И вышел, оставив Рона сидеть над пустым блюдом.

 

***

Гойл возник в дверях, перекрыв проход напрочь чуть ли не до притолоки, или Гарри, поднявшему голову от бумаг, только показалось? Он снял очки и потёр глаза. Всё-таки не зря они с Герми дышали пылью веков в библиотеке: сводные данные по озерам получились на загляденье, хоть отдавай в Хогвартс в качестве пособия.

Грегори тем временем подошел к столу и положил лапищу Гермионе на плечо:

— Поздно уже. Тебе пора домой.

«Он что, не у неё ночует?» — мимоходом удивился Гарри, но думать еще и об этом сил уже не было.

Гермиона потянулась и встала. Потом начала уменьшать карты и листы, а Гойл ловко отправлял их в сумку. Гарри оставил себе только папку про первое озеро — то самое, в королевстве Лотиан, что на Оркадских островах. Иногда он ловил себя на том, что даже думать начинает в стиле артуровских хроник, но сейчас это не раздражало, а может и нравилось… Ему самому? Или Калибурну, оставшемуся в Лощине?

— Как только определишься с порт-ключом, скажи, — попросил он.

Герми кивнула, еще раз окинула стол взглядом и подошла к Гойлу. Тот чуть наклонился и осторожно, большим пальцем, вытер пыль с её носа.

— Мы пройдемся, — не совсем логично попрощался Гойл.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри. Спокойной ночи, Рон, — Гермиона заглянула в гостиную. — Ой, тише, он спит.

Гарри не совсем понимал, зачем это им проходиться куда-то, если можно попасть домой через камин, но исправно проводил гостей до двери. Наверно, это стоило сделать, потому что на крыльце, пока он смотрел им вслед — двум теням, уходившим в сторону светлеющего уже неба и темных деревьев за оградой Норы, его осенила простая мысль, пропущенная в приступах покаянной тупости. Ну, о детях есть кому позаботиться. А что будет с Роном? «И как тогда я? Без тебя? Никак…»

А Гермиона уходит с Гойлом и даже не оборачивается. «Спокойной ночи, Рон».

Он злился на себя, кретина, упустившего главное. «Главное? — удивился Гарри. И сам ответил: — Рон и дети, а кто еще?»

Совсем недавно он думал, что никому нахрен не нужен. А теперь выяснялось, что жизнь полна нитей, привязывающих его пусть всего к нескольким людям, но так намертво, что порвать эти связи было сложнее, чем, допустим, перерезать какой-нибудь кровеносный сосуд. А вот почему он думал, что не нужен? Когда это было? Бред, конечно, он тогда просто одурел, сам себя накрутил. Но присмотреться… попробовать стоило.

 

***

Рон дремал, вытянувшись на диване. Наверно, ему снилось или мерещилось что-то тревожное, потому что даже во сне он выглядел насупленным и серьезным. Гарри раньше не обращал внимания на то, как он спит. И спали-то они вместе — по пальцам перечесть, и чаще не спали, чем спали. А если просыпались, то его больше интересовали некоторые другие части роновского тела, но никак не лицо.

Он сел на корточки у дивана, потеребил Рона за плечо и спросил:

— Тебе что снится?

С появлением детей Рон научился просыпаться мгновенно, уж куда лучше, чем в школе или в Академии. Он открыл глаза и ответил совершенно ясным голосом:

— Гойл. Прикинь, бля, я разговаривал с Гойлом!

— Э, — растерялся Гарри. — Тоже мне событие. Не в первый раз.

— Так — в первый, — отрезал Рон и сел. — Спать, что ли?

— Ага. Я тебе про озера утром расскажу, сейчас уже язык отваливается.

— Чего это он отваливается? — Рон хмыкнул. — Что не так? Чего ты смотришь?

— Да вот думаю, давай проверим Гриммо — вечером, после твоей работы, и позовем этого твоего босса. Он же набивался в гости? А там детей нет, тихо сейчас.

— Э? — в свою очередь переспросил Рон. — Мистера Холмса? На Гриммо?

— Ну. Я же должен спросить у Хранителя.

— Бля, обложили меня Фиделиусами… — проворчал Рон. — Ладно, скажу. Перестань пялиться, Поттер. И дай встать уже.

— Щас, — нелогично, как Гойл, ответил Гарри и толкнул его обратно на подушки.

 

***  
Сидеть за одним столом с собственным боссом Рону, в конце концов, было не привыкать: сколько раз у них ужинал тот же Кингсли! Рон отлично помнил, как мама отчитывала будущего, а потом и действующего Министра за напрасный риск или уговаривала наконец жениться, как положено нормальному волшебнику. Но мистер Холмс до того не подходил к дому на площади Гриммо, что Рон снова и снова себя спрашивал, нахрена Гарри понадобилось его звать? Просто как гром среди ясного неба: вот они говорили о Гойле, и вдруг на тебе, мистер Холмс. Гарри еще раз вспомнил о нем позже, через полчаса, когда они уже успели расползтись каждый на свою половину кровати и выдохнуть. Рон лениво нашарил под кроватью палочку, наложил Очищающие и даже задремывать начал, когда Поттер вдруг приподнялся на локте, подпирая кулаком щеку, и спросил:

— А у твоего мистера Холмса вообще семья есть? Ну… премьер же тебя завернул из-за меня и из-за детей, а этому — Герми говорила — было без разницы. Может, он сам тоже, это…

Рон перевернулся на бок:

— Нашел тему.

— И все-таки.

— Да хрен его знает! По крайней мере, фото в рамке, как премьер, на столе не держит. И вообще, он же отмороженный, ну… Как будто он ничего обычного не делает — не ест там, в сортир не ходит и все такое. Я как-то увидел, что он сэндвич ест, как нормальный, — не поверишь, охуел прямо! С огурцом сэндвич, — уточнил Рон, морщась. — И это — он вроде Гермионы: до смерти не любит, когда другие что-то знают, а он нет. Он и к нам потому так хочет, по-моему. Узнает и отстанет.

Гарри смотрел и кивал — сна у него не было ни в одном глазу.

— Вот и позови его.

— Чтобы отстал?

Поттер опять темнил. Чего-то ему от мистера Холмса было нужно — и не чтобы он перестал надоедать с просьбами, а…

— Бля, ты что, из-за меня?

Гарри дернулся — еле заметно, но Рон-то его изучил и немедленно надавил сильнее:

— Слушай, ну не уволит же он меня? А если даже уволит — хер с ним, пойду вон в школу работать, как Гойл насоветовал.

— Гойл? — удивился Гарри. Не слишком сильно и уж точно больше не дергался — может, показалось.

 

***

Если Рон и решил схалтурить, то самую малость — не заводить разговор о приглашении первым, а дождаться, пока босс не напомнит. Зря надеялся: недели не прошло, как в вовремя выставленный щит угодила очередная пущенная в босса пуля. Пока Рон корпел над отчетом, мистер Холмс опять завел свое:  
— Если сравнить ваши чары, мистер Уизли, и, скажем, новейшие технологии «Стелс», то можно сделать самые странные выводы о сходстве магии и технологии.

Рон не ответил. Мистер Холмс смерил его взглядом.

— Было бы интересно обсудить…

— Э-э-э… мы вас приглашаем, — очень к месту прохрипел Рон. — В гости. К нам. К нам с Гарри.

Босс, сволочь такая, даже не дрогнул. Только кивнул:

— Весьма признателен. Где и когда? И на чем мы будем добираться?

— На машине, — пробормотал Рон. — Только водителю нужно будет уехать, чтобы... чтобы память не стирать. Потом снова вызовем, или уж сами...

 

***

В общем, свою награду он получил, когда увидел, как отвисает у босса челюсть при виде разъехавшихся в стороны домов номер десять и номер четырнадцать. Крепко держа мистера Холмса за локоть, Рон провел его на крыльцо и в гостеприимно открытую дверь. Гарри, остававшийся на хозяйстве, успел забрать у Ханны праздничный обед и даже мантию нацепил — причем парадную: как знал, что босс клюет на такие штуки.

  
Дом сиял чистотой. Они два дня подряд перетряхивали детские, кухню, ванные, собственные спальни — никаких сюрпризов от гребаного Диггори не обнаружили, но, не сговариваясь, решили, что детям здесь пока делать нечего. А вот мистеру Холмсу — вполне.

Рон сдал босса с рук на руки Гарри и понял, что заслужил передышку. Эти двое разговаривали. Рон приглядывал и слушал, но ничего подозрительного не замечал.

 

***

— ...Тем не менее, это ужасно нефункционально. Непрактично. Вы не согласны, мистер Поттер?

Гарри покосился на тяжелую парадную мантию, которую он всё-таки снял и бросил на свободный стул. Без неё в лондонском июньском пекле можно было, по крайней мере, дышать.

— Это как посмотреть, мистер Холмс. Будничные мантии, конечно, мало похожи на эту попону. — Рон фыркнул, и Гарри улыбнулся ему. — Но, во-первых, привычки и навыки — поверьте, через месяц вы перестаете её замечать. Во-вторых, в аврорате никто не носит мантии во время операций, правда, Рон?

Рон кивнул. 

— И, в-третьих, я уже упоминал, что магическое сообщество весьма привержено традициям. Если сравнивать его консерватизм с маггловским, то он увеличивается в... в... — Гарри подбирал слова, мистер Холмс слушал, внимательно наклонив голову, — допустим, в степени n, где n — соотношение магглов и магов в стране. На 100 000 населения приходится сто волшебников.. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что они в тысячу раз консервативнее?

— Примерно так. Не общество, а мечта любого тори, не правда ли?

— Неправда. Оно обречено на вымирание.

— А вот в этом-то и таится главный и самый прекрасный секрет магического мира, мистер Холмс. Он поразительно витален и восполняем. Причем не только за счет большей продолжительности жизни волшебников, что вполне объяснимо, не только за счет высокой рождаемости, в чем вы можете убедиться на нашем примере — в наших... старых семьях у нас родились, соответственно, двое и трое детей. У Рона — шесть братьев и одна сестра. — Гарри помолчал. — По крайней мере, было так.

Мистер Холмс повернулся и с любопытством посмотрел на своего телохранителя.

— И как ваши родители справлялись, простите за нескромный вопрос, мистер Уизли?

— Отлично, сэр, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Рон, хотя в его взгляде, обращенном на Поттера, отчетливо читалось: что ты несёшь, козел?

— В некоторых странах существует поговорка: жениться надо на сироте, — задумчиво протянул мистер Холмс.

Гарри в тон ему продолжил:

— В нашей паре сирота — я, мистер Холмс. Так вот, помимо вполне естественных причин, сохраняющих магическое сообщество от исчезновения, есть и неестественная. В последнее время я с интересом наблюдаю за...

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, за чем же?

— За тем, как жернова традиций медленно, но верно перемалывают вступающих в общество полукровок и магглорожденных. Даже на примере нашей компании, если позволите. Я имею в виду тех, кто упомянут в книге, которую вам дал Рон. Он чистокровный, причем из старейшей семьи. Я полукровка, моя мать была обыкновенной девочкой, получившей вызов в школу чародейства и волшебства. Её сестра не обладала подобными способностями, к слову. Третья из нас — мисс Гермиона Грейнджер в книге, моя подруга и бывшая жена Рона… — тут ему показалось, что мистер Холмс снова пробормотал поговорку про сироту, — так вот, миссис Уизли магглорожденная и большая поклонница прогресса. Хотел бы дождаться того светлого часа, когда и ей это надоест, но... — он чуть не прикусил язык, покосился на Рона: тот церемонно, с вилкой и ножом, ковырялся в тарелке.

Может, когда хочет, ехидно подумал Гарри. Не всё ложкой из кастрюли наворачивать, лентяю.

— Вы знаете, что некоторые из нас могут блокировать работу компьютеров? Не нарочно, просто находясь в одном помещении с машиной. И совершенно не обязательно, что это будет закостеневший в прошлом чистокровный дедушка. Детям такое удается даже лучше.

— Поэтому вы пишете отчеты от руки, мистер Уизли?

Рон кивнул.

— Так вот, — продолжал Гарри. — Рано или поздно большинство приходят к выводу, что от добра добра не ищут, что само обладание магическими способностями предоставляет волшебнику индульгенцию... по многим пунктам, мистер Холмс. Безусловно, есть изобретатели и даже безумные изобретатели. Безусловно, какой-никакой прогресс проникает и к нам, но — зачем, мистер Холмс? Не уверен, что это благо.

Они сидели в столовой. Отмытой до блеска в процессе поисков эдовских подлян, из которой были вынесены в детские все игрушки и книжки, а насест Сэра Кея и любимая, но уже слегка подванивающая подстилка Малыша Драко перекочевали на чердак.

Пока Рон работал, Гарри извлек из того же чердачного небытия огромный парадный стол Блэков. Скатерти, открахмаленные Мэйси в незапамятные времена, чуть ли не в первую неделю её работы на Гриммо, использовались наконец по назначению. Серебро благородно тускнело, а хрусталь, поблескивая, отражал огоньки свечей.

Гарри не было жалко ни одной минуты, потраченной на этот домашне-бытовой геморрой, потому что оторопевший Рон, застывший на пороге столовой, был достоин и большего. Мистер Холмс, не видевший столовую в лучшие, обычные дни, бестрепетно занял свое место, но хозяин дома сегодня старался не для него.

— Честно говоря, привычная реплика, что прогресс двигает вперед человечество, здесь не очень-то уместна. Вы позволите?

Рыжий босс встал и подошел к окну. Гарри смотрел ему в спину: ничего так, нормальный мужик. Ну, ниже Рона, так они все ниже Рона, кроме здоровущего Гойла; вежливый, занудный немного, но, если разобраться, Рон и сам с возрастом становится... он помялся, подбирая слова... менее драйвовым, вот. Так говорила Мэйси, нахватавшаяся черт знает чего от Питера Гранта.

— Я сам видел, как раздвигались стены двух домов и появлялось крыльцо. Каким же образом я могу наблюдать сейчас этот пейзаж?

Мистер Холмс посмотрел на них, оставшихся за столом, и внезапно напомнил Гарри Минерву: «Итак, что вы еще натворили? Поттер? Уизли?». Господи, сколько же всего было связано с Роном. Наверно, каждый день календаря заслужил свою памятную галочку.

— Чары меняют пространство, мистер Холмс. Волшебник состоит в особых отношениях с окружающим его миром. В этом доме до нас жила семья чистокровных и очень сильных магов. Вы же видели гобелен...

— Да. Впечатляет.

— Они смогли исказить пространство и зафиксировать его в этом... положении. Думаю, что на века. Мой крестный высказывал предположение, что не обошлось без магии крови.

— Жертвоприношений?

— Нет, это способ защиты, а не агрессии. Я же говорю: у нас всё не так.

Холмс напоминал кота перед лужей нечаянно разлитой по полу сметаны. Или козла в огороде. Или …

— А время, мистер Поттер? Где пространство — там и время. Если вы можете перемещаться в пространстве... Я же видел, как вы... как это...

— Аппарировал?

— Совершенно верно. А время?

— С временем сложнее, мистер Холмс. Временные изменения предполагают, насколько я понимаю, наивысший уровень ответственности. Поэтому последние... приборы, способные переместить вас в прошлое и дававшие возможность повлиять на настоящее, были уничтожены. Примерно во время той войны, о которой вы...

— Ох. Как жаль.

— Вот именно поэтому, мистер Холмс, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Хотя в последнее время выяснилось, что и магические познания о пространстве и времени неполны.

— То есть? Есть что-то, чего не могут маги?

— Маги не могут и не знают достаточно. Я не умею водить машину и думаю, никогда уже не научусь. Зачем?

Рон поднял взгляд от тарелки и потянулся за водой. Акцио они согласно решили не применять, чтобы не сложилось впечатления, будто рыжий босс попал в цирк.

— Но я не о машинах. Как вы отреагируете, мистер Холмс, если я сообщу вам, что за магической Англией существует еще один мир? Ну, как шкатулка с секретом.

Зря он это сказал. Вернувшийся к столу Холмс поёрзал на стуле и нервно спросил:

— Супергерои?

— Нет. Просто Британия короля Артура и Мерлина.

— Скажу, мистер Поттер, что вы вполне можете подрабатывать в Голливуде.

— Простите? — не понял Рон.

— Снимать маггловское кино, — объяснил ему Гарри. — Твой шеф думает, что я сочиняю.

— Но ты же...

— Тем не менее, это факт, мистер Холмс. И вам придется поверить мне на слово. Кстати, еще о магическом сообществе: за счет той самой малочисленности и того самого соблюдения традиций... Мы сами узнали недавно, что предок Рона был дружен с сэром Томасом Мэлори в последние годы его жизни.

Мистер Холмс смотрел на Рона не моргая. Его лицо и так особой мимикой не отличалось, а сейчас...

Ну, он должен знать, подумал Гарри, но на всякий случай уточнил:

— Сэр Томас Мэлори, «Жизнь Артура».

— Вы хотели сказать: «Смерть Артура»? И что, предок мистера Уизли сидел в тюрьме?

— В какой это тюрьме? — оторопел Рон. — Он был из первых. Первых Священных Двадцати Восьми.

— Сэр Томас Мэлори умер в заключении, к которому был приговорен за грабёж и изнасилования.

Гарри аж присвистнул, нарушив церемонность обеда.

— И вы в это верите, мистер Холмс?

— Я не задумывался... — похоже, мистеру Холмсу было не очень-то приятно признаваться в том, что что-то прошло мимо его острого ума.

— А стоит, — буркнул Рон, нарушив и субординацию тоже.

— Простите, мистер Уизли. Если это так важно...

— О, — тут Гарри решил, что вполне сможет вырулить на еще один пункт из составленного им плана разговора. То есть пункт был почти главным, вторым по значимости. Он посмотрел на Холмса, оценил и, загнав подальше все нехорошие, собственнические мысли, пришел к выводу, что здесь что-то может получиться. Теперь предстояло правильно — в его понимании, конечно, — преподнести Рона. Открыть рыжему боссу глаза на рыжего телохранителя.

Какое же мерзкое слово, пытаясь справиться с ревностью, подумал он. Ну не завтра же он рванет к... телу? И не послезавтра.

— Никто никогда не может предсказать, что важно и что неважно для Рона. У него своя система ценностей, мистер Холмс. И мне она ужасно нравится, потому что в её основе лежат простые и вечные понятия...

Черт, — лихорадочно соображал Гарри, — блядь, почему это так похоже на некролог в аврорате? Но не могу же я сказать... нет... блядь... нет, я не скажу — он классно отсасывает, мистер Холмс. Черт, мы же не пили даже! Дурацкое эльфийское вино, присланное Ханной, вообще не считается!

Он готовился, честно готовился, подбирал слова, хотел рассказать, что Рон отличный аврор, что Рон — лучший друг, и о таких можно только мечтать, и что-то еще… Всё вылетело из головы нахрен. Голова просто не хотела расхваливать Рональда Уизли перед Майкрофтом Холмсом. Голова услужливо подсовывала совсем другие картинки и фразы.

Это было совсем как давным-давно, после Лощины, когда они оба подозревали действие Амортенции; точно такое же чувство накрывало Гарри сейчас: он смотрел на Рона, злился на себя, краснел, видел рыжую макушку, качающуюся вверх и вниз над его бедрами не далее как сегодня ночью, и как Рон не глядя, не отрываясь, протягивал руку, чтобы закрыть ему рот ладонью, потому что всё-таки Нора с внезапно прозрачными дверями оказалась благодатной почвой для роновых страхов и тревог...

Рон смотрел на него круглыми глазами. В зрачках плясали буквы, складывавшиеся в слово «козёл» и полыхавшие не хуже строчек волдемортова дневника.

— Не совсем понимаю, что вы пытаетесь мне сказать, мистер Поттер.

— Он классный, — выдавил Гарри и замолчал, стараясь не поворачиваться в сторону объекта его бездарной рекламы.

На это Холмс не ответил, и Гарри уже решил, что пронесло, но тут рыжий босс отложил салфетку и деликатно прокашлялся.

— А вы, мистер Поттер? Ваша система ценностей по крайней мере оригинальна — будь иначе, вы, с вашими возможностями, не служили бы простым констеблем, не так ли?

— Каждый ценит то, чего лишен. У меня, если вы помните, не было семьи и...

— И только? Есть такое выражение, мистер Поттер: «Смирение паче гордости». Если бы вы захотели...

  
— Что? — вырвалось у Рона. Гарри старался на него не смотреть. 

— Мистер Поттер мог стать тем, чем является для нормальной, то есть не волшебной Англии ваш покорный слуга, — мистер Холмс помолчал, не дождался реплики и закончил: — Британским правительством. 

Гарри растерянно моргнул и хотел по старой привычке взлохматить волосы, но пальцы только скользнули по коротко стриженой голове. 

— Э-э-э, — протянул он, — э-э-э... Мистер Холмс, видите ли, для человека частного… для человека... зашедшего в предпочтении этом довольно далеко... Короче, у меня были перспективы в нашем Министерстве, мистер Холмс. Тайные или явные, объявленные или негласные — но они совершенно не совпадают с тем... с тем...

Рон замер.

— …С тем, что я выбрал. С тем, что мне предстоит.

— Предстоит? — переспросил рыжий босс, словно ослышался. — И что же вам?..

— Этот дом, — быстро сказал Гарри, не желая лгать. И всё-таки сунул руку в карман брюк и скрестил пальцы, зачем — непонятно. Он еще даже не соврал толком. — Дом и все, кто в нем живут. Поверьте, этого достаточно.

Пауза затягивалась. Тогда Поттер встал, подошел к дальнему краю стола и стал разглядывать принесенную Майкрофтом в подарок бутылку виски. Судя по виду бутылки, наполнена она была еще до рождения Рона и Гарри.

— После эльфийского вина варево пиктов — самое то, — весело заявил он и, откровенно дразня Холмса, добавил: — А вы думали, вересковый мед — это действительно вересковый мед, мистер Холмс? Его варят пикты и кидают туда что ни попадя. Особенно они уважают жучков и прелые дубовые листья.

Рон не выдержал и засмеялся. Мистер Холмс присоединился к нему. Гарри расставил стаканы и аккуратно разлил золотистый напиток.

 

*** 

В сортир мистер Холмс все-таки пошел. Рон самолично отправился провожать его, жалея мимоходом, что на лестнице больше не висят сушеные головы домовиков. Уж очень резво босс клеил Гарри, а тот хоть и пытался свести все к роновской работе, но чего-то мекал и тупил. И вообще — не нравился он Рону в последнее время. Вроде был нормальный, спокойный, но чувство было такое, что из-под этого спокойствия вот-вот бомбанет. Не хватало еще, чтобы босс чего-нибудь сморозил и Гарри в самом деле сорвался.  
Рон прислонился к стене, на всякий случай — и по привычке, конечно, — карауля у двери сортира. Все же дом Блэков оставался домом Блэков: хрен знает, как он мог среагировать на маггла.

Судя по каменной роже мистера Холмса, что-то с ним в ванной случилось. Рон мысленно перебрал, что именно, и не удержался, спросил: 

— Зеркало? Прошу прощения, не подумал.

Босс поджал губы в нитку и промолчал. Интересно, что оно ему сказало-то? К Гарри зеркало всегда подъезжало с комплиментами, Рону советовало умыться лишний раз.

— Мистер Уизли, — вдруг сказал Холмс, останавливаясь в шаге от двери. — Я не хочу, чтобы меня превратно поняли, но… я действительно считаю, что мистер Поттер не должен закапывать свои таланты в землю. — И, предупреждая ответ, отрывисто мотнул головой: — Нет, я вовсе не намекаю, что от этого зависит ваша служба, тем более что, кажется, я заблуждался и на ваш счет, вы вовсе не так ею дорожите, как мне показалось. Но понимаете, мистер Поттер не то что передумает — жизнь поставит его в такие обстоятельства, что ему снова придется принять на себя ответственность. И единственное, о чем я прошу вас: поставьте меня в известность, когда это действительно понадобится. Лишние хлопоты, согласен, но они будут вознаграждены. И вот еще что: вы — вы оба — мне, безусловно, очень интересны, но этот интерес не личного свойства, если позволите.

— И не стыдно чужого-то мужа совращать? Смотри-ка, не личного свойства! А как на задницу пялиться…  
Мистер Холмс замер. Рон его прямо зауважал, любой бы на его месте уже прыгал до потолка с воплями. Зеркало довольно заплывало мутью, в ванной заклубился пар, дверь сама собой захлопнулась.

Рон погрозил ей кулаком и повел босса в гостиную.

О приглашении в клуб, которое он выдал Рону, босс ни с того ни с сего заговорил уже под конец, когда они, стоя под фонарем на площади Гриммо, ждали вызванную машину. 

Рон порывался выполнить долг, доставить мистера Холмса домой, но тот отказался наотрез.

— Нет, мистер Уизли. Никакой необходимости. Завтра к восьми ноль-ноль. И всю следующую неделю тоже. В пятницу — в день концерта, если не ошибаюсь, — после обеда вы мне не понадобитесь.  
  
— Концерта? — спросил Гарри, глядя вслед черной машине, исчезающей за поворотом, и усмехнулся, выслушав невнятные объяснения: — Гермионе бы понравилось. Сближение с немагическим миром и всё такое. Нет? — Рон отчаянно замотал головой. — Хотя ты прав. Лучше вдвоем.

 

*** 

Июнь всегда был его любимым временем, еще со школы: на уроки ходить не нужно, спать можно хоть до обеда, а экзамены — что экзамены? Завалил и завалил, оценок-то еще нет! Гуляй не хочу… Если бы Гарри еще не отправляли к этим гадам родственникам… Рон даже усмехнулся, оглядываясь на темные окна Норы: было далеко за полночь, все спали, а ему вот приспичило пройтись. Если бы еще Гарри был не на дежурстве…  
  
По-хорошему, Рону тоже полагалось сейчас спать без задних ног: Доминику исполнилось семь, и Нора ходила ходуном весь день. Вечером, когда Флер забрала своих в «Ракушку», Гермиона поглядела на Рона поверх трех рыжих детских голов и двух темных — все пятеро заедали разлуку с кузенами второй порцией мороженого — и усмехнулась: «Как будто ничего и не изменилось».  
  
— Как будто ничего не изменилось, да?  
  
Рон подпрыгнул, развернулся — и, едва не выхватив палочку — и увидел папу. Тот, похоже, только что вышел из своего сарая и сидел на скамейке, почерневшей от дождей и времени, — Рон и не смотрел в ту сторону, оттого не заметил.  
Не изменилось? Ну да, в сумерках можно было поверить, что волосы у папы не седые, а все еще рыжие, вот только сам он на себя прежнего не походил, такой был худой и какой-то прозрачный, дунь — улетит.  
— Садись. Я ведь… — он покачал головой, — перед тобой не извинился даже. И не поблагодарил.  
Рон поерзал на своем краю скамейки.  
— Я это, думал, ты со мной говорить не хочешь. Из-за Гарри.  
— Из-за Гарри?! Тогда уж из-за Джинни — я имею в виду, что мне могло быть за нее обидно. Но нет. Я же вас вижу… видел столько лет. Я знаю, что он её любит. А ты… Что ж, старые семьи. Это сказывается. Мама тебе рассказывала про Фабиана и Билиуса?  
— Рассказывала… — начал Рон и заткнулся — понял, что папа сказал. — Билиуса?! Дядю Билиуса?  
— Значит, только половину, — папа улыбнулся. — Билл потом так и не опомнился. Не то чтобы полностью потерял рассудок, но… Я, честно говоря, очень боялся, что с Джорджем случится то же самое, но никак не думал, что сам не справлюсь.   
— Ты же не нарочно, — пробормотал Рон.  
— То не нарочно, это не нарочно, а потом обстоятельства накапливаются и накрывают тебя. Там, где магия, случайностей не бывает. Если бы я не назвал дочь Джиневрой… Когда сходишь с ума, — снова усмехнулся он, — самое странное, что всё выдуманное представляется вполне логичным. Я, помню, додумался до того, что Уизли происходят от первого Артура, короля, потому у нас и приняты такие имена. И Джинни не могла не уйти, чтобы замкнуть круг. — Он махнул рукой.  
— Ну, в общем… где-то так, — Рон помялся: а что, если папе опять станет плохо? — По крайней мере, знакомы были.   
— Документов у нас нет, — заметил папа спокойно. — Но вполне возможно, где-то они сохранились. Кто нашел? Гермиона?   
— Нет, Гарри. Но они с Герми вдвоем искали.

— А. Из-за меча?

— Ну да. Надо же его пристроить.

— Будь внимательней, Рон, — вдруг услышал он. — Думаю, Гарри хватит сил. Но Логрис… Ты себе не представляешь, как он манит того, кого выбрал. Того, кто хоть краем глаза увидел… Что он сулит.

— Да уж, мне, как всегда, не перепало, — его вдруг страшно потянуло зевнуть, аж челюсть с трудом удержал. — Я пойду?  
— Спасибо, — сказал папа. — Хорошо, что вы… — он не договорил, а Рон, так и не решившись обнять его, смотался в дом.

 

***

Озеро Харрей было плоским. То есть, понятно, никто не собирался любоваться водопадом, отправляясь на Оркнеи, но что мир вокруг окажется таким… горизонтальным, Гарри не ожидал. Порт-ключ, переданный Гермионой, вынес их на край бесконечного ровного луга, больше всего напоминавшего зеленую скатерть, постеленную на огромном столе. Они шли к озеру по этому столу, Калибурн, опять замотанный в полотно и притороченный у Гарри за спиной, молчал. Он ощущал его вес, вес немаленького куска железа, — и больше ничего. Даже если тут и жили когда-то люди, которых Калибурн знал (Гарри так и подумал: знал), никаких эмоций (Гарри так и подумал: эмоций) они у меча не вызывали. Рон пытался поговорить о чем-то; ну как пытался — оглядывался и комментировал происходящее в стиле «вот в том клубе, о котором я тебе говорил, был этот… бильярдный стол — ну точно такая же хрень и тоже зеленая…», но быстро сбился и замолчал.   
Гарри знал, что место не то и озеро не то, но ему хотелось настроить, установить какую-то последовательность действий. Получить порт-ключ от Герми; отправиться в Лощину, упаковать меч. Прибыть, как любил выражаться Рон, на место. И действовать по обстановке. Обстановка, прямо скажем, не располагала. Низкое серое небо, северный ветер, разгонявшийся на этих пустых пространствах до каких-то невъебенных скоростей; ровная серая полоса воды вдали, торчащие из земли огромные серые же камни, изъеденные ветрами и временем, пятьдесят оттенков серого, выбирай любой, — всё это совсем не походило на ту картину, которую он видел в стене. Но пути неисповедимы, и здесь, в конце концов, росли сыновья Лота, племянники Артура, одни из самых знаменитых рыцарей Круглого стола, — и отделаться от слова «вдруг» Гарри пока не мог.   
Смог, когда они вышли на берег. Более «не того» озера и представить было нельзя. Рон, пыхтевший ему в затылок, перевел дух, почувствовав, поняв, что — не оно. Поттер наклонился к воде, намочил пальцы, лизнул: озеро Харрей действительно оказалось соленым.  
— Погуляем? — просто спросил Гарри. — Уж если добрались сюда. Кстати, ты сумку-то зачем взял?  
— А я-то всё думал, как она выглядит, жопа мира, — невпопад выговорил Рон, оглядываясь. — Взял и взял. Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. — Он похлопал по висевшей на боку стандартной аврорской сумке; разбуди Гарри среди ночи, он перечислил бы, что в ней хранилось, без единой запинки: набор зелий первой помощи, запасная палочка, тревожный кулон. Откуда такая взялась у Рона в личном пользовании, можно было только догадываться. Прихватил на память, наверно. — Может, ну его, отнесем обратно — и в Нору? Или на Гриммо? На часок?  
— Вернем — и на Гриммо, — согласился Гарри. — Интересно, тут вообще знают слово «лето»?  
— И «солнце».  
Рон уже развернулся. Им предстояло брести обратно пару миль — аппарировать или пользоваться порт-ключом в месте, где могут находиться магглы, Министерство запретило строго-настрого. 

  
***

Но дома, вопреки ожиданиям Рона, Гарри не стартовал с места. Заглянул в столовую, всё еще пребывавшую в парадном великолепии, потрогал скатерть, дошел до окна, уставился в него, как будто изображал вчерашнего мистера Холмса или рассчитывал увидеть что-то новенькое, а потом сказал застывшему в дверях Рону:  
— Думаю, его надо предупредить.  
— Кого?  
— Твоего босса.   
— О чем предупредить-то? Я передам, только что?  
— Понимаешь, я всё думаю. Тот старый пожар, ну помнишь, мистер ОТ рассказывал? Или то, что было во время войны. Магглы же тоже… на линии огня. — Поттер зябко повел плечами. — И сейчас — полтергейсты и прочие не выбирают, у кого бушевать. Наверно, эти пересечения… нас и Логриса… как-то отражаются и в остальной Англии. Так что просто намекни, чтобы они были готовы. Хрен его знает, что случится, когда меч уйдет... — он с трудом договорил: — Уйдет отсюда.   
— Отдавать не хочется?   
Рон отлепился от косяка и подошел к нему. Гарри было жалко — хоть оборотнем вой. Ну какого хрена он всегда вляпывается? Что ему, на роду написано, что вот как с первого года начнется — так и не расслабляйся, Поттер, бди?   
— Ужасно не хочется, — сознался Гарри. Повернулся наконец: глаза у него были тоскливые и зеленые, как бесконечные луга, по которым они бродили сегодня. — Я его чувствую. Вот на Харрей он никак… никак не реагировал, а под конец… Он ждет меня, Рон. Там, в Лощине. Просто чтобы мы с ним были рядом.   
— Все на тебя клюют, даже рыбы, — вспомнил он давным-давно сказанное. — Ляпнул — а ведь угадал. Иди сюда, придурок ты.   
— Ты тоже, что ли, клюешь, — усмехнулся Гарри, стянул очки и внезапно уткнулся ему в шею.  
— А то, — глядя поверх его головы в окно, ответил Рон. — Самым первым.

  
  
***  
Поговорить с мистером Холмсом, как назло, не получалось. Весь следующий день рыжий босс мотался по Лондону, так что у Рона до зеленых звездочек в глазах мелькали таблички «Тянуть» и «Толкать», двери, в которые надо было успеть проскользнуть, и лифты, от совершенно прозрачных, которые, казалось, ползли вверх прямо по воздуху, до старинных, до боли напоминавших родные министерские.   
В конце концов он плюнул на все правила и в последней поездке — от Даунинг-Стрит к дому — сел рядом с мистером Холмсом на заднее сиденье. Выдержал удивленный нарушением субординации взгляд, дождался, пока поднимется перегородка, отделявшая водителя от пассажиров, для надежности наложил Заглушающие и выговорил, как пароль произнес:  
— Гарри просил передать…  
Мистер Холмс перестал напоминать недовольного кота и мгновенно превратился в хитрого настороженного низзла. Тот бы еще анимаг получился, подумал Рон. Но вслух сказал совсем другое:  
— У нас сейчас период… магической нестабильности, сэр. Это может как-то отразиться и на… вашей части. В том числе полтергейсты и другая нечисть как с цепи сорвались. Авроратские патрули действуют совместно…  
Босс нахмурился. Не ответил, уставился в перегородку, соображая.   
— Вы хотите сказать, что те спецбригады, которые не так давно были сформированы при Министерстве внутренних дел?..  
— Ну да, сэр, наверно, это наши и имелись в виду. Или те, кто про нас в курсе. Моя жена… бывшая жена, — поправился Рон, — как раз отвечает за сотрудничество с маггловской… вашей полицией.   
Мистер Холмс молчал, насупившись. Низзл уступил место хомяку, хомяк плавно перетек в уже знакомого кошака. Рон решил замять столь неприятные для всезнайки босса факты и вернуться к началу:  
— Поэтому Гарри просил предупредить вас, что возможны… еще какие-нибудь происшествия. Мы не можем предположить, какие. Просто — бдительность.   
— Вы вообще большой поклонник бдительности, мистер Уизли? — похоже, вместо недосягаемых сейчас чиновников, исключивших босса из списка допущенных, тот решил оттоптаться на нём.   
— Приходится, сэр, — он не стал спорить. Получалось, что они всё время, сами того не желая, мистера Холмса… приопускали с высот-то.   
— Спасибо, мистер Уизли. И передайте мою благодарность мистеру Поттеру. Предупрежден — значит вооружен.  
— Вроде того, сэр.   
— Вечер у вас в гостях был очень познавательным, мистер Уизли. Кажется, я понял, почему вы не завоевали мир. Можно быть спокойным, — Холмс изобразил что-то типа улыбки, вроде как признавая их крутизну. Ну уж необычность — точно.   
— А зачем, сэр? — Рон пожал плечами. — Ну, завоюем, а что дальше со всем этим делать? И, кстати, о мантиях. Это вы еще не видели форму Дурмштранга. У них там столько пуговиц по всей длине, что спецзаклинания есть для застегивания. А в Японии, я слышал, вообще школьная форма розовая…  
— Дурмштранг? Япония? — шепотом повторил за ним босс и закрыл глаза. — Вы хотите сказать?..  
— Ну а что мы, одни, что ли? Другие школы тоже есть…  
— Пожалуй, нам стоит вознести благодарственную молитву за консерватизм и пацифизм магического мира.   
— Это сколько угодно, сэр.   
— Насколько я понимаю, у вас существует негласное табу на убийства?  
Они медленно ползли в пробке, парализовавшей набережную. Боссу хотелось поговорить, еще пошарить в неведомом мире, сложить в память пару-тройку магических историй.   
— Всяко бывает, сэр, — вдаваться в детали не хотелось. — В мирное время — да, такое редкость. Больше хулиганств всяких и… Нет, ну, бывают и у нас психи, которые желают захватить мир. Но их вычисляют и…  
— Ликвидируют?  
— После суда отправляют в места отбытия заключения, сэр. Война — другое дело. Но нас учили… учат, — поправился он, — что убийства разрушают душу.   
— Вот и мистер Поттер сказал то же самое, — благосклонно согласился босс, как будто Гарри был самой, блин, высшей инстанцией.   
— Просто если не нападаешь, а защищаешься, оно не то чтобы не считается… это у вас называют «необходимой самообороной». Или когда кого-нибудь защищаешь. Моя мама, она защищала мою сестру… ну, бывшую жену Гарри, — Рон сам понимал, что формулировочка подкачала и без бутылки виски в их родственных связях не разобраться, но как еще объяснить, не знал, — короче, когда мою сестру готова была убить одна су… дама… у мамы получилось, хотя мама ведьма мирная и в общем, обычная.   
— А мистер Поттер, как я понимаю, сильный волшебник?  
— Ну да, я же говорил — самый сильный.  
— И пацифист? — зачем-то уточнил босс.  
— Паци… Ну, не думаю, что ему нравится убивать. То есть совсем не нравится. Он вообще… не хочет никуда вмешиваться.  
— Бесспорно,— кивнул босс, — но он вмешивается, так или иначе? Значит, бывает готов убить?  
— Да вы что?! — взорвался Рон, — да… — И понял: Гарри говорил про Моргану. Рыжая сука никак не могла от них отцепиться, даже мертвая. — Это и есть необходимая самооборона, — сухо закончил он.   
— Не имею возражений. Просто мне показалось, что он несколько преувеличивает свою отстраненность. Особенно потенциальную.  
Рон кивнул в ответ, лихорадочно прикидывая, как это он пропустил такой разговор. Наверно, когда оставил их вдвоем допивать подаренную бутылку виски и пошел проверять Гриммо перед вызовом водителя: ждать-то машину предстояло на улице. Четверть часа на проверку. Ну, Гарри, блядь, хуже младенца — ни на минуту оставить нельзя!

 

***

— Какого хуя ты к боссу-то полез? — спросил Рон, стараясь не заводиться по новой. — Он же как Снейп, натурально. Всё припомнит и вывалит, когда припрет!

— Я? — Поттер удивился настолько искренне, что Рон подумал было, будто Холмс насочинял. Он же не сказал ничего конкретного. Так, общие слова. Пытался его развести, что ли? Вот и будь у них посредником — как на шахматных клетках во время атаки. Игруны, бля. Игроками их называть — только слово портить.  
— Я пытался понять, — тихо сказал Гарри, поправил очки, и по его тону Рон понял: нет, босс не врал. — Как это у них. Ты же знаешь, их преступность по сравнению с нашей…

— Вот не заливай мне, да? Ты опять о ней думал?

— О ней? — еще тише, совсем шепотом повторил Гарри. — Прости. Я больше не буду.

И прощения-то он просил, как попавшийся на вранье школьник.

Рон подумал — и решил не нагнетать. Поговорили, проехали. А что с мистером Холмсом надо держать ухо востро, он знал и так.

 

***

Второе озеро совсем не походило на первое. Даже названия местности, где оно находилось, звучали нежно, словно кто-то перебирал струны, рождая мелодию. Гермиона повторяла с удовольствием: Гвиннед, Сноудония, Ир Эрейри. Из озера вытекала река Ди, дальше по реке стояла одна из стен, описанная в реестре мистера ОТ: Вал Оффы.

— Что ж, столько факторов, что головоломка может сложиться, — заключила Гермиона. — Но с порт-ключом пришлось повозиться: там всегда полно туристов. Так что пройдетесь.

— Опять ноги бить, — проворчал Рон. Он всё ещё возился со своей аврорской сумкой: сейчас пристроился на краю стола, сдвинув карты, и проверял содержимое — в десятый раз с начала их походов, наверно.

— Воздухом подышите. Там горы, думаю, немного похоже на Хогвартское.

Может, они могли бы сравнить, но всё внимание ушло на то, чтобы не напороться на любопытного маггла с фотоаппаратом или семью, устроившуюся на пикник в самом непредсказуемом месте. Бдительность Рона достигла апогея, Гарри оглядывался, пытаясь хоть как-то сконцентрироваться: Калибурн за плечами пел, гудел, вибрировал, набирая силу, отзывался на неслышные другим ноты, и ему казалось, что сейчас всех оглушит торжествующий звон меча.

— Рон, — почти простонал Гарри: выносить эту мелодичную пытку сил не было, — пусти. Я нырну.

  
— Щас, — Рон покрутил головой, — вот здесь.

Бухточка была не очень доступная и потому тихая. Они спустились с обрывистого берега, цепляясь и обдирая руки о жесткие ветки орешника.

— Дураков нет, — констатировал Рон, оглядывая небольшой участок пустынного берега. — Кроме нас. Ныряй.

  
Гарри разделся, осторожно распаковал меч, полюбовался и шагнул в воду. И встал.

— Что?

Ему было… нет, не стыдно — неловко просить об этом. Но он хотел, чтобы что-то, хоть что-то из этого мира было рядом, когда он…

— Слушай, давай ты посветишь, а? — неуверенно попросил он.

— Люмос днем? А магглы?

— Ну да. Может, и не заметят. Держи направление на центр и невысоко.

Рон посмотрел на него и, больше не задав ни одного вопроса, провел палочкой в направлении озера. Тонкий золотой луч протянулся над серо-голубой водой, почти незаметный для стороннего взгляда.

Гарри встал рядом с лучом и поплыл. Потом нырнул. Поднял голову: полоска золотистого света четко просматривалась даже с глубины. И тут он понял, что меч замолчал. Что вокруг ни звука,— абсолютная тишина, от которой звенит в голове. Нет, звенело не поэтому, надо было, по идее, вынырнуть, чтобы набрать воздуха, но Гарри, вспомнив озеро из стены, поборол мгновенный страх и вдохнул… воду. И выдохнул. И ничего не произошло. Получалось, что меч давал ему возможность нырять сколько угодно. 

  
Нырял он примерно полчаса, как заявил ему злющий и испуганный Рон. «Блядь, Поттер» он услышал раз пятнадцать, пока сушился, пока упаковывал меч, пока пытался объяснить...

— К-козел, — мрачно сказал Рон. Он сидел на берегу, обхватив колени, палочка валялась рядом. — Соизволил, значит, объяснить? Ни раньше, ни позже? А до того на тебя Силенцио наложили? Я что, по-твоему, должен был думать, когда ты там полчаса бултыхался? Опять из воды тащить? Луч держать? Что, Поттер, блядь, я должен был делать?

— Ты всё правильно сделал, — оправдывался Гарри. — Я могу так, а ты — не знаю. Так что…

— Не «так что», блин, а ты придурок!

— Да, — послушно согласился Гарри. — Ну, Рон.

— Я всю жизнь Рон! Где порт-ключ? Всё, в Лощину. Ты идешь?

Он кивнул и подошел ближе. Порт-ключ — старая дамская сумочка — дрожал.

— Не трясись, пожалуйста, — сказал Гарри. — Я же тут, всё в порядке.

Рон только закусил губу и посмотрел на него с такой обидой, что в этот момент хотелось плюнуть на все мечи мира, вместе взятые. Извиняться предстояло долго. И всеми доступными способами. 

 

***

У Рональда Уизли было достаточно возможностей, чтобы донести до окружающих свое недовольство миром в целом и кем-то конкретно. Гарри забыл — за давностью-то лет — о его талантах. Если они ссорились сейчас, тот либо орал, либо просто уходил: шлялся где-то, возвращался потихоньку, стараясь ни с кем не пересекаться, сразу поднимался к себе, но утром опять приходилось будить детей, кормить детей, собирать детей в школу, и всё как-то налаживалось само собой.

Гарри, признавая свое малодушие, поначалу даже обрадовался надувшемуся на всех и вся Рону: он не хотел ни в какой клуб, хотел сидеть дома, смотреть, как Ал читает, забравшись с ногами на диван, а остальные, включая бабушку и дедушку, играют за столом в «Последнюю мышь», сопровождая победы и поражения воплями и стонами. Рози и Молли, безнадежно проигрывавшие Джейми и Артуру, хором кричали на Малыша Драко. Им казалось, что джарви пребывает в злостном заговоре с соперниками, нарочно говорит им под руку во время ходов и смешит. Но никакого заговора не было, просто Хью болел за деда, а Малыш, как всегда, был на его стороне.

Вся эта веселая и нервная суматоха сопровождалась смехом Лили и Гарри и писком разыгрываемых мышей, которые исчезали в парящих над столом норках.

Не то чтобы Рон был таким уж фанатом «Последней мыши», но поболеть и покомментировать никогда не отказывался. Вот только сегодня мрачно сидел в стороне и — господи — читал «Ежедневный Пророк» за позавчера. И ладно бы колонку про квиддич с прогнозами на следующий сезон. Нет, Рональда Уизли безумно интересовало сокращение поголовья фестралов и печальные перспективы этого вида. Статью написала Луна, и она — не Луна, а статья — не сильно отличалась от остальных публикаций представителей семейства Лавгудов, даже если они теперь носили фамилию Скамандер. Одним словом, это было не то чтение, ради которого Рон мог бы пожертвовать мышами.

Однако в семь он поднялся, кивнул Гарри и выразительно похлопал себя по карману, намекая на билеты. Тот нехотя сполз с дивана и побрел наверх — собираться. В тесной комнате они неловко расходились, постоянно сталкиваясь то у кровати, то у шкафа. Тишина нарушалась исключительно деловыми репликами.  
«А в джинсах туда можно?» — «Не знаю». — «У меня костюм с галстуком остались на Гриммо, а джинсы еще ничего, приличные». — «Пятно». — «Где?» — «На жопе, блин, Поттер! Вот же, под коленом». — «А. Это, наверно, когда я с Лили в саду одуванчики…» — «Стой, сейчас почищу». — «Спасибо. А рубашка… Такая пойдет?» — «Я тебе что, «Ведьмополитен»?» — «И что там советуют?» — «Советуют предупреждать, когда под водой сидишь полчаса!» — «Ну, Рон, ну…» — «Отвали. И так опаздываем». — «Аппарируем же, и не опоздаем». — «Руки убери, тогда не опоздаем!»

Они не опоздали. Аппарировали к госпиталю святого Варфоломея, прошли вдоль серого здания, свернули раз, другой и через пять минут стояли на Кук-стрит, где в неприметном доме таился этот самый потрясший Рона «Грин’с».

 

***

Приглашение, протянутое двум предупредительным мужчинам, встретившим их у входа, проверяли минут десять. Потом заставили пройти через рамку. Потом показать карманы. Кажется, охранников больше всего позабавили пустые карманы Рона, в которых не было ничего, кроме идеально выглаженного и абсолютно неиспользуемого носового платка. Гарри вывалил на столик досмотра маггловские кредитки, несколько галлеонов, два кната и сикль — всё это звенело при проходе через рамку. Монеты осмотрели, но ничего не сказали. Следующий этап досмотра, когда их по очереди обвели каким-то вытянутыми лопаточками, тоже выглядел проформой. На палочки, припрятанные в одежде, никто внимания не обратил. Рон довольно хмыкнул, словно радовался маггловским косякам, наверно, в отместку за уничижительные взгляды. Он уверенно двинулся вперед, Гарри пошёл за ним следом и услышал:

  
— Парни как из участка с дежурства ввалились, — пробормотал один из охранников. — Особенно этот, в очках.  
— Тише, — одернул его второй.

— Да брось ты, одноразовые гости. Интересно только, как это они у Холмса приглашение отжали?

— За особые заслуги? — усмехнулся напарник. — Говорят, он любит полицейских.

Куда этот доверчивый маньяк меня приволок? — с веселым ужасом подумал Гарри. Но, помимо планов отступления, в голове сами собой стали складываться сюжеты… несколько иного содержания. Скажем прямо: совсем противоположного. Однозначно никакого отступления не предполагавшие.   
Рон тем временем чинно внимал распорядителю, который вел их от входа вверх по двухпролетной лестнице и говорил вполголоса:

— Мистер Холмс просил забронировать для вас его любимый кабинет, если захотите вызвать сотрудника, воспользуйтесь звонком, он примет заказ.

Ишь ты, заботливый какой. Гарри устыдился мгновенной ревнивой мысли. В конце концов, он должен был подумать о будущем Рона, даже если это будущее выглядело как наглый рыжий мистер Холмс.   
В кабинете жертва потенциального холмсовского сладострастия огляделась, демонстративно проигнорировав диванчик, уютно устроившийся в углу, и уселась на стул с прямой спинкой. Распорядитель всё понял правильно.

 — Предпочитаете сделать заказ сразу, сэр?

Рон кивнул.

Меню, которые им выдали, были подозрительно похожи на папки для важных церемоний. В последнее время такие полюбили секретари Визенгамота, старавшиеся идти в ногу со временем и отказавшиеся от старых добрых пергаментных свитков.

— Открываешь, а там приговор, — заметил Гарри. Наверно, Рон представил примерно то же самое, потому что против воли улыбнулся. 

Список блюд мог смягчить самое жестокое сердце, особенно если бы они понимали чуть больше половины. Гарри, например, всегда казалось, что Шатобриан — это какой-то человек, но тут шатобриан безжалостно значился в меню. Он покосился на Рона: рыжая бровь была вздернута, нос морщился. Кажется, он дошел до конца страницы, где фигурировали улитки и лягушки. Сам Гарри в пятый раз перечитывал одну и ту же строчку, потом не выдержал и поинтересовался:

— А вот «бёшель туранжель» — это?..

— Телячьи почки с грибами, сэр. Если вас не интересует высокая континентальная кухня, обратите внимание, дальше представлены более традиционные блюда.

 — Нет, — решительно сказал Гарри, — мне — бёшель туранжель.

Ему показалось, что распорядитель оценил выбор. А еще — что Рон, перевернувший страницу и с облегчением увидевший знакомые названия, борется с желанием из вредности заказать двойную овсянку.

— Я передам ваши пожелания сотруднику, — распорядитель вежливо напомнил, что заказы принимает не он. — Винная карта, сэр. Выступление мистера Уильямса планируется через два часа; он уже прибыл.

— Бля, — тихо пробормотал Рон.

— Герми бы сказала: веди себя прилично. 

— А как тут себя еще вести?

— О, — насчет прилично и неприлично у Гарри уже сложилось много версий. — Я буду пиво. А ты?

— Пиво?! Здесь?!

— Тебе «Гленморанджи» или «Макаллан»? Вау, смотри, 1824. Даже Дамблдор еще не родился.

— Ты рехнулся? Знаешь, сколько это стоит? За порцию можно дом купить!

— Мы как договорились? Ты достал приглашение — я плачу? Вот и веди себя прилично.

Прибывший «сотрудник», то есть официант, смазливый парень с явной примесью индийских кровей, бровью не повел, услышав «Бутылку «Макаллана» и пинту темного». Еще раз напомнил о мистере Уильямсе, сообщил, что новый концерт-менеджер — настоящий волшебник, откровенно намекая, как Гарри с Роном незаслуженно повезло, и выразил надежду, что выступление станет достойным завершением приятного вечера, после чего удалился, предупредив, что напитки принесет ровно через пять минут, если они не возражают.

— Возражать? Обходительный какой. Зачем предупреждать-то?

Гарри фыркнул и постарался больше не коситься в сторону диванчика. Вероятно, Рон застал здесь официальную, так сказать, часть мероприятия. Да он и сам бы не задумался, если бы не реплики охранников.

— Ты чего?

 — Гермиона права: знание — сила, — невнятно пробормотал Гарри.

 

***

После четвертой пинты, пары порций «Макаллана», которые смирившийся Рон влил в него почти насильно, и ужина мир казался практически совершенным. Калибурн, Нора, Лощина, аврорат, Логрис, Гермиона, Гойл — всё расплывалось и исчезало, оставляя его в прекрасном и незамутненном «здесь и сейчас». Рон довольно и опасно балансировал на стуле, разглядывая стакан с виски на просвет:

— Круто, да? 

— Охуенно, — признался Гарри, — я и представить не мог. Но этот… мистер Уильямс?

— Блин. Да.

Они, не сговариваясь, оглядели стол и встали. Официант вежливо сообщил, что мистер Холмс просил записать ужин на его счет, но Гарри уперся и недрогнувшей рукой выложил… нет, дом всё-таки стоил дороже.

— Вы уходите?

— После концерта, — объяснил довольный Рон. — Здесь, я думаю, всё.

— Барные стойки есть и в зале, — уточнил официант.

— Спасибо, парень, — Рон хлопнул его по плечу. «Парень» не дрогнул. — Пошли?

Гарри подхватил свою драконью куртку, и они вышли в коридор. Из зала уже доносилась музыка и шум голосов, потом всё затихло, потом загудело и захлопало: наверно, мистер Уильямс явил свою драгоценную персону публике.

 

***

И провалиться на месте, мистер Уильямс действительно венчал этот вечер, как шляпка седую голову Её Величества. Гарри, поначалу крутивший головой по сторонам, со второй песни не отводил взгляда от темноволосого средних лет мужчины, легко передвигавшегося по небольшой сцене. Вокруг мерцали и переливались всеми цветами прожектора, вокруг охали, и вздыхали, и дружно хлопали в конце номера, но всеобщее внимание было приковано к солисту. А мистер Уильямс выдавал одну песню за другой, быстрые, ритмичные, когда тело само реагировало на пульсирующие в зале звуки, или медленные, тягучие, как мелодии гэльских названий, с длинными согласными, которые, пропетые, произнесенные, замирали в воздухе, а потом ленивыми каплями падали в зал. Легко было представить, что в каждом слове, в каждом такте зашифрован Империус — и певец с удовольствием пользуется своей властью. Рон вздыхал за его плечом почти так же, как когда они трахались. И да, всё вместе: полутемный жадно-внимательный зал; мистер Уильямс, легко расстегнувший рубашку и оказавшийся под ней складным и загорелым; дыхание сзади; даже незатейливые слова, вплетенные в такие же незатейливые мелодии, — всё казалось Гарри сексуальным и возбуждающим. В отличие от Рона он никогда не заморачивался правилами, соблюдая самые элементарные нормы: никто не трахался посреди кухни… «При детях», — поправил он сам себя и покраснел. Но вот сейчас, когда общее возбуждение стало просто непристойным, когда сладкая жаркая похоть, изливавшаяся со сцены, окончательно затуманила мозги, единственное, что он понимал, — что задуманное будет очень, очень неприлично даже по его свободным меркам и что он хочет этого больше всего на свете. У него пересыхало во рту, когда он не то что представлял — просто думал об этом. И после очередной песни, когда мистер Уильямс сообщил всем заинтересованным лицам, что «каждый живет для любви», Гарри не выдержал. Он дернул Рона за руку и потащил сквозь толпу в коридор.

— Что? — прокричал ему оглушенный музыкой и подозрительно румяный Рон.

— Пиво! — сообщил Гарри прямо ему в ухо.

— Ты же ходил…

— Ходил, а куда — не помню.

Гарри даже не соврал: за исключением концертного зала «Грин’с» состоял из дверей, коридоров, сворачивавших под неожиданными углами, и затемненных углов, и в каком из этих углов таился вход в сортир, он, пьяный и возбужденный, сообразить не мог. Рон неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу и двинулся в сторону, противоположную той, откуда они пришли. Кажется, в противоположную, уточнил Гарри и пошел за ним.

 

***

После общения с плаксой Миртл, и Гарри, и Рона было трудно удивить туалетными комнатами, но эта, в «Грин’се», потрясла даже их подготовленное воображение. Кажется, мистер Холмс кокетничал или еще чего-то не знал, и магглы научились преобразовывать пространство. Если сам клуб был собранием уютных уголков, то сортир выглядел огромным и донельзя торжественным. Темно-серый мрамор со скрытой неяркой подсветкой, темно-серые же раковины, отделанные светлым в тон кранам металлом, и зеркала, зеркала везде, где только можно.

— Здесь-то зачем? — оторопело спросил Рон, когда Гарри втолкнул его в кабинку, захлопнул дверь и еще привалился к ней для надежности. Архитекторы или эти… как их… дизайнеры были весьма предусмотрительны: стены кабинок поднимались от пола до потолка, чтобы ничьи любопытные взгляды не могли засечь лишнюю пару ног. Рон потряс головой, разглядывая их отражение, потом машинально качнулся вперед, дернул ремень, и тут до него дошло. Он сконцентрировался, посмотрел в зеркало, прямо в глаза поттеровскому отражению, и твердо сказал:

— Нет.

— Да, — в тон ему ответил Гарри. — И не говори, что секс в таком сортире — это не то, что нужно здоровому человеку.

— Ну что ты творишь, — беспомощно пробормотал Рон, повернулся, качнулся еще раз, теперь к нему, и ткнулся губами в ухо.

— Дай я тебе дам, — прошептал Поттер, и Рон почти всхлипнул, а потом охнул удивленно, потому что Гарри толкнул его вниз, расстегивая джинсы.

— Костюм же, бля!

— Тут чисто, — возразил Гарри. — Я тебе потом почищу. Рон.

Рон, в принципе, и не сопротивлялся, только сдвинулся поудобнее и расстегнул брюки. Но не проворчать:

— Хрена себе «дам», — не мог.

— Но я же даю, — вразумительно сказал Поттер и замолчал. Он делал то, что хотел: провел членом Рону по щеке; провел, как погладил, замер, когда головку обхватили твердые губы, и толкнулся вперед.

Он вспомнил, где видел что-то подобное: последний год у Петунии — и Дадли, не особо скрываясь, по ночам смотрит порнуху на свежеприобретенной и новомодной семейной плазме. Странно, что он вспомнил дом Дурслей, но и в самом деле те невнятные кадры с показушно стонущими девицами плюс поцелуи в Хогвартсе — это и был весь его сексуальный опыт до Джинни и «Трех метел».

Бля, зачем он думал про это сейчас, вот сейчас, когда Рон отсасывал ему в каком-то заебистом клубе? Почему оно лезло в голову? С этим что, тоже надо было попрощаться?

Он замычал, потому что Рон глотнул особенно усердно, а потом отодвинулся и спросил шепотом:

— Ты что?

Гарри посмотрел вниз, на удивленные голубые глаза и потемневшие губы, положил руку на затылок, подталкивая обратно; и правда сам не понял — плачет или смеется?

— Я пою, — сказал он. — Как мистер Уильямс.

 

***

Почему эти слова так на него подействовали, Рон так и не понял. Но когда Гарри и правда промычал что-то, этот звук непонятно как прошил его насквозь — и заставил кончить, тоже протянув невнятное «А-а-а».

— Поет он, — проворчал Рон, поднимаясь. — А я, значит, играю, — и не выдержал, усмехнулся, глядя, как Гарри застегивает джинсы. Вместо бумажных полотенец, к которым Рон уже привык, таскаясь за Майкрофтом, здесь были мягкие полотенца — он подцепил одно и вытер руку, второе бросил Гарри. Посмотрел на собственные колени — чистые, похоже, в клубе и впрямь каждый квадратный дюйм вылизывали. Подумал, не достать ли палочку, и решил, что не стоит; и тут Гарри качнулся к нему, насколько позволяла кабинка, привалился, будто его ноги не держали.

У самого Рона тоже того... тряслись, после такого-то. За дверью послышались шаги, они замерли, вцепившись друг в друга, даже не целуясь, а прислонившись лбами, пока снаружи не зажурчала вода и дверь снова не хлопнула, впустив шум и музыку.

Голова кружилась.

— Ну, пошли? 

Труднее всего оказалось выйти: Рон выскользнул первым, привычным взглядом окидывая местность — даже странно, что здесь было так пусто. Небось еще один есть, подумал он. Вон как плутали, теперь хрен знает, куда...

После ярко освещенного сортира коридор казался совсем темным. Рон покрутил головой: вот же омагглился, раньше бы первым делом схватился за палочку и вызвал Люмос, а сейчас?

— Сюда, — сказал Гарри и потянул его за руку.— Направо, а потом вот эти ступеньки, и после них...

— Опять направо. Какой идиот это придумал? 

Гарри хмыкнул:

— Чтобы посетители никогда не нашли выхода и, превратившись в призраков, скитались здесь... О, вон свет горит! Давай спросим!

Свет пробивался из-за неплотно прикрытой двери, не бархатной и не красного дерева, а обычной пластиковой — не иначе как они забрели в служебное помещение.

— Прошу прощенья, — проговорил Гарри, осторожно заглядывая внутрь, — мы немного…

И тут что-то произошло.

На месте расслабленного и пьяненького Гарри возник аврор Поттер. Нет, подумал Рон, пытаясь отпихнуть его с дороги, не аврор: тот Гарри, который шел на Беллу в Отделе Тайн и на Волдеморта в Главном зале Хогвартса. Тот, кто…

Он почти знал, кого сейчас увидит, и все-таки, непонятно как оказавшись рядом с Гарри, замер, на какую-то секунду, сразу, одним взглядом вобрав всё: открытое в летнюю ночь окно, компьютер на столе у противоположной стены — и поднимающегося из-за этого компьютера Эда Диггори. Одетого в маггловский костюм, по-другому подстриженного и все равно узнаваемого. 

— Вы!

Гарри выдохнул — Рон увидел, как он поднимает палочку, и внезапно, будто наконец правильно воспроизвел каждое движение, каждую составляющую заклинания, которое непременно должно сработать, понял, о какой помощи толковал ему Гойл, зачем расспрашивал о Непростительных мистер Холмс — и, главное, какого цвета луч сейчас вылетит и какие слова прозвучат. 

Он дернулся вперед, четко понимая, что сам со своей палочкой не успеет, умудрился развернуться всем телом, выбрасывая вверх правую ногу — проклятую слабую правую, — и все-таки достал ею Гарри. Не до виска, за ухом — тот как-то изумленно охнул и повалился, придавив дверь; и гребаного времени, которое потребовалось на это Рону, хватило и Диггори — для того чтобы зачем-то метнуться к столу, что-то нащупывая в кармане, а потом вдруг развернуться к окну и перепрыгнуть подоконник. Рон рванул за ним сквозь кусты, на ходу выдирая палочку из чехла и твердо зная: если кто и должен сказать эти два слова, то не Гарри, только не Гарри, хватит с него…

За живой изгородью, через которую оба проломились, был переулок; сплошь запертые по позднему времени двери. Рон понять не мог, почему Диггори не достает палочку — хотя да, он же в розыске, мог и не купить новую… или нет, запереть ее в столе, а потом не успеть вытащить. Диггори свернул — Рон прибавил, сокращая разрыв, и вылетел на большую улицу. Огни ослепляли, он тотчас же впилился в какого-то прохожего, шарахнулся, проклиная все на свете, но Диггори не упустил: тот пытался бежать вдоль края тротуара, но мешали припаркованные сплошной полосой машины, а Рон уже догонял, отрезая от домов, загоняя…

Диггори полез между двумя машинами, протиснулся, еще потеряв в скорости: Рон уже запирал его, так что оставалось только броситься через дорогу, по которой как раз, дождавшись зеленого сигнала, накатывала лавина автомобилей.

Рон смотрел. Он не должен был пропустить ничего, он будто знал, что сейчас будет: здоровенная черная тачка боднула Диггори в бок, тело подпрыгнуло, изгибаясь, упало на капот и скатилось вниз, под другие колеса, завизжали тормоза, заорали прохожие…

Наверно, нужно было вернуться к Гарри, но он должен был дождаться, убедиться, что всё кончено, а если нет — завершить… Суд, подумал Рон. Суд, какой ни есть, и плевать я хотел, что там будет…

 

***   
— А вот и мистер Уизли, — сказал Холмс. Он стоял, чуть заметно раскачиваясь с пятки на носок, пока какой-то тип прикладывал лед к голове Гарри. — Думаю, сейчас мы все выясним.

Рон покосился на маггловских полисменов, притащившихся в клуб вслед за ним. Хрен знает, как босс на них действовал, но рожи у обоих вытянулись. Почему эта рыжая задница здесь оказалась, Рон тоже понятия не имел, но не мог не признать, что появился тот вовремя. В присутствии босса даже история, которую он излагал уже во второй раз — первый был там, на улице, возле накрытого черным тела, — казалась вполне разумной.

— Мы вышли из уборной, но, наверно, повернули не туда и заблудились. Увидели, что здесь горит свет, хотели спросить, то есть Гарри хотел, он вошел первым, а потом, наверно, этот человек его ударил, потому что я увидел, что Гарри падает, и бросился…

— Вы его опознали? — заговорил уже не полисмен и не босс, а высокий седой маггл в мятом светлом костюме: он выступил из тени так незаметно, что Рон поежился. — Нападавшего?

— Нет, — Рон пожал плечами. — Первый раз видел. Какого хрена он полез-то? Испугался? Так Гарри нормально спросил…

Дверь приоткрылась, впуская еще кого-то, и полицейская машина завертелась. Слишком быстро, это даже Рон понимал. Гарри морщился, держась за голову, босс цедил слова через губу, седой распоряжался, как у себя дома.

— Не мог предположить, что всё обернется именно так, — заявил мистер Холмс, когда все погрузились в знакомый Рону черный лимузин: босс настоял, что довезет их до Гриммо. — В качестве компенсации — через три недели там будет выступать…

— Если будет, — мягко вмешался седой. — Концерт-менеджер-то… увы.

— Не могу сказать, что я сильно расстроен.

Они оба — седой и рыжий — почему-то повернулись и посмотрели на Поттера.

— Спасибо, — Гарри выдавил улыбку. 

На площади Гриммо седой остался в машине, мистер Холмс вышел — Рон не понимал, зачем, пока тот вдруг не заговорил:

— Кстати, мистер Уизли, вы не знаете, что это такое? — и вытащил из кармана две палочки. — Чем-то напоминают японские, для еды, но больше размером, не находите? Наш нападавший зачем-то хранил их под замком в ящике стола.

Рон, как зачарованный, взял обе, покачал на ладони.

— Понятия не имею, — пробормотал он. — Может, коллекцию собирал?

…Они дождались, пока машина с мистером Холмсом и седым не скроется из вида.

Рон опомнился только в коридоре, успев залечить неслабый синяк у Гарри на голове:

— Слушай, а как он… Гребаный же Мерлин! Акцио жучки Майкрофта Холмса! — и с наслаждением растоптал посыпавшуюся перед ним на пол мелочь каблуком.

 

***

Рон проснулся оттого, что болела нога. Так уже бывало перед приступами: он постарался не шевелиться, по-идиотски надеясь, что как-нибудь рассосется, и вспоминая, какой обкурочный сон ему снился: будто Эд Диггори наложил на него проклятье, а он, Рон, Диггори убил. Он понял, что не дышит, шумно втянул воздух и услышал хриплое:

— Чего не спишь?

Не сон. Не сон, и это не их с Гермионой дом, а старая детская в Норе, и Гарри на другой стороне кровати. А нога? Он завозился, дотягиваясь до больного места, — пальцы наткнулись на что-то твердое и колючее.

  
— Что за хрень?

Было почти светло, они даже окна вчера не закрыли. Рон покрутил непонятную фигню перед носом.

  
— Блядь, это же…

Это был ферзь. Шахматная фигура из старого, давно разрозненного набора, который валялся где-то в чулане, а на ней — совершенно отчетливые следы зубов. И когтей, да.

— Рон? Ты чего? — повторил Гарри, подтягиваясь выше на подушке.

— Да эта сволочь… хорек гребаный! Нычку устроил у меня под одеялом, а я не пойму, чего там колет…

Гарри выдохнул. Он всегда ложился ближе к окну, Рон смотрел против света и видел, как Поттер запускает обе руки в волосы и почти утыкается себе в колени.

— Рон, — глухо выговорил он. — Ты… спасибо.

— Сдурел? Я-то при чем?

Рон почесал ногу — то место, куда впилась острым концом фигура,— натянул повыше одеяло.

— Эд выскочил на дорогу и попал под машину, — сказал Гарри медленно. — Безо всяких Конфундо или там Ступефай.

— Ну да, я же говорил вчера.

— Руки!

Рон дернулся.

— Чего?

— Руки покажи.

Рон выбросил вперед обе пятерни с растопыренными пальцами, поражаясь, как вообще Гарри умудряется до сих пор оставаться таким…

— Извини. Всё равно, если бы не ты...

— А даже если бы я? Скажешь, не мое дело? — повернулся набок — теперь ноги можно было и не перекрещивать — и зевнул.

— Всё равно… Будешь еще спать?

— Ага, — сказал Рон, умащиваясь. Для двоих взрослых мужиков здешней кровати было все-таки маловато. — И ты давай.

Прислушался. Гарри задышал ровно — и вдруг, всего на секунду, Рону показалось, что уж сейчас-то точно все должно быть хорошо. Потому что ну сколько можно?

 

***

С «Гринготтсом» у Гарри всегда были непростые отношения. Он воспринимал банк как единое целое: и здание, и гоблинов вместе. Так вот, это самое целое его не жаловало. Двери недовольно скрипели и норовили дать пинка в спину, он готов был побиться об заклад, что и почтенные банкиры с удовольствием поступили бы так же. Но Гарри держал в «Гринготтсе» все свои деньги; денег было немало, мягко говоря, ведь он был по большому счету мальчик из богатой магической семьи с традициями. То есть с хорошей наследственностью, вдрызг испорченной несоответствующим воспитанием, неподобающими знакомствами и прочими неприятными для благородных гоблинов чертами. Ему с удовольствием указали бы на пинающуюся дверь, но два банковских сейфа, в которых заманчиво мерцали стопки галлеонов, в корне меняли гоблинский подход к проблеме Гарри Поттера.

Его давно просто прикалывало, как они, сдерживаясь, выслушивают его пожелания насчет вкладов, выполняют просьбу провести к сейфу или сами нехотя выносят из бесконечных хранилищ мешочки с золотом.

Но сейчас Гарри не нужны были деньги; ему нужно было место. Индифферентное, равнодушное, может, даже неприязненное. Он не мог сделать этого ни в одном из домов, ни на Гриммо, ни в Норе. О проходном дворе в аврорате и думать не стоило; в Лощину он даже не рискнул соваться: там его ждал сверкающий Калибурн, а нос в таких делах, как говорил Сириус, должен был оставаться холодным.

И о Сириусе он вспомнил не просто так: когда гоблины принесли перо, пергамент и почтительно разошлись, у него перед глазами сами встали строчки, написанные летящим почерком — Блэк всегда торопился, даже если спешить было некуда.

Гарри зажмурился, вспоминая текст, и быстро вывел: «Я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, оставляю все принадлежащие мне капиталы, хранящиеся в банке «Гринготтс», Рональду Билиусу Уизли, сыну Артура и Молли Уизли, — с тем чтобы он обеспечил будущее моих детей, моих племянников и крестников. Дом номер 12 на площади Гриммо я передаю в доверительное управление упомянутому Р.Б.Уизли, чтобы в дальнейшем он передал недвижимость моим детям. Дом в Годриковой Лощине я оставляю Министерству Магии», — тут он подавил желание написать: «С условием, что сотрудники Отдела Тайн не приблизятся к участку более чем на милю», вздохнул и поставил точку. А потом — подпись и дату. Перечитал, выругался шепотом, чтобы не шокировать гоблинов и начал переписывать, добавив фразу «Гермиона Уизли, в девичестве Грейнджер, может забрать на память любую из вещей в доме на Гриммо, и Рональд Уизли обязан подтвердить и обеспечить её выбор».

Да уж, у Сириуса получилось проще и красивее.

Гарри сложил первый пергамент и принялся за второй. Перо тоже было из «Гринготтса»: царапало бумагу и прямо рвалось из пальцев. Обратно, к привычным, цепким гоблинским ручкам.

Он осторожно вывел: «Дорогие». Зачеркнул «Дорогие». Написал: «Любимые». Перевел дыхание и продолжил: «Любимые Джейми, Ал и Лили! Дядя Рон передаст вам это письмо...»

О третьем письме он боялся думать. Он знал, что оно нужно, необходимо. Что будет скотством и блядством не написать ни слова Рону. Он знал, что хочет написать, но не был уверен, что Рону… это понравится. Он опять вспомнил «И как тогда я? Без тебя? Никак…» А надо было, чтобы как. И не как-нибудь, а нормально. Хорошо.

Он все-таки написал «Рональду Билиусу Уизли» и уставился на пергамент. Потом вывел четыре слова, быстро, боясь передумать, капнул на все письма сургучом и попросил провести его к сейфу Поттеров.

Дверь на выходе из банка привычно и зло скрипнула, Гарри так же привычно увернулся и пошел по Косому переулку. У Невилла начались каникулы, а каникулы означали одно: раздачу прошлогодних запасов профессора Лонгботтома и своеобразную подготовку к празднику нового урожая. Рон переживал, что сможет присоединиться только поздно вечером, но Гарри не сомневался, что до того-самого-чулана они доберутся в любом состоянии. Он замыкал круги.

 

***

— Не хочу в чудовищ, — прозвенел, перекрывая разговоры и пение Селестины Уорбек, голосок Рози, — в чудовищ играют малявки! Хочу в принцессу!

— А в принцессу играют девчонки! — отозвался Джейми.

Гарри дернулся, но Рон удержал его, сам себе удивляясь. Пусть разбираются, пока не дерутся, а он намерен отдыхать. С утра зарядил дождь, босс ездил в Скотланд-Ярд — Рон уже выучил, что его в такие дни оставляют в машине или в приемной, хотя дольше получаса мистер Холмс там не задерживается. Словом, целый день был потрачен ни на что, и вечер он хотел провести с толком. Рон уже успел отвыкнуть от этого чувства — что все дома, что со всеми всё нормально. Даже Гермиона со своим Гойлом сидели за столом, и если за что-то стоило опасаться, так только за кофейные чашки: а ну как Гойл их раздавит?

— И ничего не девчонки, — заупрямилась Рози. Рон расслабленно улыбнулся. — Можно в принцессу и разбойников! Лили будет принцесса, на которую напали разбойники!

— Хочу! Хочу в принцессу! — потребовала Лили.— А ты?

— А я… — Рози вдруг замолчала, и Рон, даже не оглядываясь, представлял, как она хмурится и кусает губу. — Я буду фея Фортуна! А вы будете рыцари, которые пойдут спасать принцессу, но сначала вам надо прийти ко мне и попросить… попросить…

— Не хочу спасать принцессу! — Рон не выдержал и обернулся: Хьюго сидел на верхней ступеньке лестницы и смотрел вниз, сунув нос между столбиками перил. — Хочу спасать зверей! Мы с Малышом Драко будем спасать зверей и жить вместе всю жизнь!

Он не сразу понял, что случилось; решил, что радио барахлит, с ним такое случалось. Но тут Гарри хмыкнул, и стало ясно, что это не радио. Гойл давился кофе, изо всех сил стараясь не заржать. Рон перевел взгляд на Гермиону, поспешно положившую на блюдце кусок пирога, на Гарри, низко наклонившегося к чашке.

— Малыш Драко, — выдавил Гойл и вдруг, зажимая рот, кинулся в кухню.

— Что с ним? — спросила мама.

— П-подавился, — сказала пришедшая в себя Гермиона. — Сама не верю, что говорю такое, — продолжала она, глядя на Гарри, — но вы плохо влияете на Грегори.

— Плохо?! — поразился Рон, выбросив из головы картины будущей совместной жизни Хьюго и Малыша Драко. — Скажи спасибо, что он тебя к Хорьку в гости не водит!

— К хорьку? — спросил незаметно подобравшийся к столу Хью. — К какому? Он хороший? А где он живет? Он захочет с нами дружить?

Рон застонал.

— К твоему сведению, Грегори с Малфоем не общается, — отрезала Гермиона и, стуча каблуками, покинула гостиную.

— Рон, — укоризненно протянула мама. — Как тебе не стыдно! Мальчик старается…

— Плохо старается, — начал Рон, но тут вспыхнул камин и раздался знакомый голос:

— Мистер Уизли, мистер Поттер, вы дома?

— Мэйси? — Гарри встал и пошел открывать камин, не слишком удивившись.

— Можно к вам? — Мэйси робко выступила из камина, а за ней…

— Мистер Грант! — завизжала Рози, молнией слетая с лестницы и бросаясь тому на шею. Остальные, отталкивая друг друга, толпились сзади.

Гранта Рон не видел с тех пор, как сгрузил его в приемной госпиталя. Просто не мог, хоть и знал, что тот виноват не больше, чем, скажем, когда-то была виновата Кэти. Красавчиком, впрочем, Грант остался, хоть и отощал. 

— Добрый вечер. Я хотел бы, если это возможно, поговорить с вами всеми. Ал, ты не возражаешь? Мистер Поттер?

Рон видел, как Гарри подобрался, но тут же кивнул:

— Да. Если только...

— Благодарю. Ал?

Парню явно было не по себе. Рон не сомневался, что Гарри, как обычно ничего не скрывая, всё ему объяснил, но…

— Я уже просил прощения, но хочу еще раз извиниться — перед всей вашей семьей.

— Папа сказал, что вы… не хотели. Что вы не нарочно.

Ал выговаривал слова твердо и был ужасно похож на Гарри-в-Хогвартсе — того еще упрямца. Он, кажется, всё для себя решил и от этого решения отступать не собирался.

— Не нарочно. Но я взрослый, и я отвечал за тебя в школе. И то, что мой однокурсник смог меня обмануть, значит, что я плохо делал свое дело. Подверг тебя опасности.

Однокурсник? Вон оно что! Гарри слушал спокойно: он-то наверняка все уже знал.

— Миссис Уизли, если бы не вы... — Питер Грант чуть склонил голову, повернувшись к маме. — И у всех вас тоже, — все-таки не зря его дети обожали: Грант умел говорить как-то так, что сразу становилось ясно — лучше не скажешь. — Прошу прощенья. Мистер Уизли, Долг жизни…

— Какой еще?.. — начал Рон — и заткнулся. Ну да, получалось, что не доставь он вовремя Гранта в Мунго… 

— Садитесь, — сказала мама. — Вы от этого… этого так же пострадали, как и Ал с Гарри, видит Мерлин! Эймос, наверно, в гробу переворачивается! Стыдно сказать, но мне куда жальче и его, и беднягу Седрика, чем… — Она махнула палочкой, призывая еще две чашки.

— Я… я понимаю, что это не вовремя, но… — сказала Мэйси, краснея. — Питер сделал мне предложение. Вернее, я ему сделала, потому что он говорил, что виноват и недостоин, но я знала, что он не виноват!

— Что значит — предложение? — спросила Лили.

— Это значит… Это значит — свадьба! — завопила Рози так, что у Рона в ушах зазвенело. — А мы? Мы тоже пойдем? Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, можно нам тоже пойти? Мы будем хорошо себя вести, честно-пречестно!

— Ох, как это замечательно! — мама всплеснула руками. — Рон, живо на кухню, там на верхней полке в шкафу вино! На запертой, не перепутай!

Он только рад был сбежать.

Дверь тоже оказалась закрыта, он машинально проговорил: «Алохомора» — и шагнул через порог.  
Гойл с Гермионой целовались. Целовались у них на кухне, в Норе, там, куда в любой момент могли зайти дети… если бы постарались, конечно. Или взрослые, как он сам, — и увидеть, как эти… эти…

Гермиона сидела на столе, Гойл запрокинул ей голову и целовал в шею, и смотрелось это всё…

Рона вымело из кухни.

 — Ну вот что за херня, — шепотом жаловался он Гарри десять минут спустя. — Сговорились они, что ли? Тут женятся, там целуются… тьфу! Пошли отсюда, Поттер!

— Куда? — спросил Гарри, смеясь.

— Под дождь? Или хотя бы в спальню? А то им можно, а нам?

 

***

— А как же паранойя? — спросил Гарри. Он старался не смотреть на Рона, обидевшегося непонятно на что и выглядевшего ну очень похоже на гриффиндорца Уизли, младшего брата в огромном даже по волшебным меркам семействе, которого вечно отодвигали на второй план братья, а потом и единственная сестра. Куда-то делась вся его благоприобретенная в аврорате сила и уверенность, куда-то ушли — да что там, усвистали пятнадцать лет. Это было так здорово и так неправильно, и Гарри почему-то был уверен, что никто, кроме него, такого Рона сейчас не видит. Да они все — дети, Мэйси и Питер, Артур и Молли — вообще не замечали его. Блин, и это тоже осталось прежним.

— Паранойя скончалась. В корчах, — констатировал Рон, — уж если мама нас селит в комнату с одной кроватью…

— Ну так и пошли в комнату.

Гарри дернул его за рукав, и они, всё так же незамеченные, тихо смылись вверх по лестнице. Но у двери Рон вдруг фыркнул и притормозил. Гарри посмотрел на него, перехватил ответный, уже веселый взгляд, и оба рассмеялись.

— Кому и что ты хочешь доказать? — еле выговорил Рон. — Спускаемся.

Но всё равно получилось… ну, как обычно у Рона: вышедшая из кухни Гермиона оценила их чересчур веселый вид и вздернула бровь. «При детях?» — вопрошал её взгляд.

Это было последней, очень нелепой и очень уместной каплей: Гарри взвыл от смеха и, цепляя Рона за шею, рухнул на ступеньки. Рон плюхнулся рядом, утирая глаза. Малыш Драко, позабытый в матримониальной суматохе, радостно вереща, проскакал вверх и попытался устроиться на четырех коленях сразу.

Молли посмотрела на них, покачала головой и улыбнулась.

 

***

Лох-Ломонд, Дозмари, Уиндермир, Огвен, Фонтхилл.

Эти слова не говорили ему ни-че-го. Когда искали семь озер, Гарри пересмотрел списки с тысячью, наверно, названий. Но ему был поручен предварительный отсев, остальную информацию добывала Герми. И сейчас он словно играл в фанты. Разверни бумажку, точнее, ткни пальцем в одну из строчек — и получи неизвестно что.

— Дозмари, — наконец сказал он. И испугался.

Они с Гермионой сидели вдвоем: дети, бабушка и дедушка спали, Гойл ушел на ночное дежурство, но даже это не оправдывало в глазах Рона прощальных поцелуев на его фамильной кухне.

— Я себе такого не позволял, — заявил он, пока Гермиона раскладывала на столе — том самом столе, да-да! — карты и записи.

Гарри вспомнил кухню на Гриммо и опять засмеялся.

Гермиона, думавшая о своем и не знавшая подоплеки, ответила почти серьезно:

— Может быть, зря, Рональд.

— Хрена себе!

Рон оскорбленно вытянул из ларя вечернюю бутылку пива и смотался в гостиную.

Гермиона выложила перед Гарри список и карты, села, подперев острый подбородок и глядя на него как на фокусника в цирке.

Тогда-то он перечитал пять слов, сказал:

— Дозмари, — и теперь смотрел на её изменившееся, напряженное лицо. Страх поднимался откуда-то снизу тягучей волной, во рту стало кисло, он кашлянул и продолжил: — Ну, Корнуолл. Оттуда родом Игрейна. Так? Мать Артура?

— Дело не в ней, — медленно ответила Гермиона. — Честно говоря, я думала, что ты выберешь его первым. Потому и решила, что с тобой что-то не так.

— Так с кем что не так? Со мной или с озером?

Она не сводила с него внимательных темных глаз:

— В озеро Дозмари сэр Бедивер опустил Экскалибур после смерти Артура. Бросил, размахнувшись. Меч парил в воздухе, описал три круга и долетел до середины; когда он уже должен был коснуться воды…

— Из озера протянулась рука и приняла его, — закончил Гарри. Он читал про это в десятке маггловских книг и помнил отлично.

— Да. Так что по идее это самое подходящее озеро. И я не могу понять, почему ты выбрал его только третьим.

— Но выбрал же… — пробормотал Гарри. Он не верил. Он не хотел верить, что всё кончится именно сейчас. Не хотел, не мог.

— Ты настолько не хочешь расставаться с мечом? — произнесла Гермиона удивленно. — Эй? Налить тебе чаю? Или просто воды?

— Что там у этого Дозмари, рассказывай, — хрипло сказал он. — Я… просто устал выбирать. Вообще устал. Давай, Герми, только недолго.

Она сдула со лба кудрявую прядь и начала рассказывать.

 

***

Рон опять, создавая новую, недолгую традицию, дремал в гостиной и встрепенулся, только когда вспыхнул камин: Гермиона не собиралась прогуливаться в одиночестве и сразу отправилась домой.

— Ну? — Рон поморгал, потёр лицо. — Выбрали?

— Конечно. Как вы относитесь к легкой прогулке по болотам, сэр?

— Отрицательно. То есть хрень какая. Точно болота?

Гарри кивнул:

— Вообще-то оно пересыхало почти до дна пару раз, но сейчас…

— Понятно, свезло, как всегда.

«Как всегда» надо было улечься спать, вдвоем на той самой, великодушно оставленной Молли в комнате Рона не самой широкой супружеской кровати. Гарри быстро замотался в одеяло, отвернулся к окну. Сна не было ни в одном глазу: далекая луна, висевшая над Норой, выглядела, наверно, точно так же, как и сто веков назад и так же равнодушно светила Артуру, Мерлину, Моргане, бестолковому Бедиверу, разбрасывающему волшебные мечи где ни попадя…

«Вот есть же и у нас Бедивер. Бедивер Блоттс. Почему не он? Почему я?»

За прошедшие годы он отвык спрашивать: «Почему я?», и вопрос прозвучал как в первый раз.

Рон что-то промычал во сне, ворочаясь с боку на бок. Тишина была невыносима, почти так же, как белёсый круг луны, ему хотелось кричать. Поговорить с кем-нибудь, кто бы понял, кто бы не отговаривал его, а просто пожалел и сказал, что так надо и так правильно.

— Мама? — шепотом спросил Гарри.

Где-то над ними на чердаке скрипнуло позабытое окно, и мир опять замолчал.

Гарри сполз с кровати, натянул футболку и вышел. На улицу к ограде Норы, нормальной ограде без всяких магических стен, за которой росли нормальные здоровенные старые дубы. И вспомнил, как они торопились на встречу с Эймосом и Седриком. На чемпионат мира по квиддичу. Вот так же, за час до рассвета. Только сейчас и встречаться было не с кем, и ему самому оставалось… сколько? Утро? Полдня?

Честнее всего было бы аппарировать в Лощину, взять меч и уйти к озеру одному, но он не мог. Он так оброс… жизнью. И хотел, чтобы эта самая жизнь — не память, не любимые призраки, тени, а жизнь — в лице Рона, стоящего на берегу и держащего Люмос над водой, проводила его. Потом, после того как Гарри уйдет вместе с мечом, будет спокойнее. Не проще, но спокойнее.

Он ведь тоже хотел спокойнее. И верил, самонадеянный идиот, что у него получилось. Что можно убрать Дары Смерти из жизни. Или притвориться, что их больше нет, но он и не притворялся — как будто наивная вера оправдывала беды, которые он нес тем, кого любил.

А еще Гарри малодушно старался не думать о детях. О том, что с Роном им будет хорошо. О том, что больше никакая мразь не пролезет в семью. Что доверчивых дураков — с его уходом — вокруг их всех, мелких Поттеров и Уизли, больше не останется. Что жизнь устроена, всё неплохо и даже собственный домашний целитель у них теперь, благодаря Гермионе, завелся. Мысль о Гойле почему-то добила: и без того нечеткая ночная картина расплылась, растеклась — пришлось снимать очки и вытирать глаза ладонью.

Он стоял у ограды до тех пор, пока небо над волглыми полосами тумана не начало светлеть. Повернулся к дому: ему показалось, что в окне их комнаты мелькнуло белое. Рон не спит? Но Нора и мир вокруг оставались темными и абсолютно, по-предутреннему, тихими, даже птицы в кронах дубов еще не проснулись. Он больше не был нерешительным подростком, он был взрослым замотанным психом, потому и молчали знакомые голоса.

— Джин, — позвал Гарри тихо. — Ну ты-то?..

И увидел — не представил, а увидел, как Джинни тем серым летним днем выскакивает из Норы, в зеленом своем сарафане с десятком бретелек, как идет за дом, к огороду, к границе аппарации, чтобы отправиться туда, в Лощину, к приоткрытой неведомо кем двери, к летнему заросшему саду, к зимнему кошмару, к отряду, несущемуся из Каэр-Кэмела… К королю.

Конечно, именно это он и должен был увидеть. И увидел не зря, всё понял. Зеленый сарафан мелькнул и исчез за углом; Гарри развернулся и пошел в дом.

 

***

В детских было тихо, но по-другому: здесь своим чередом шла ночная детская жизнь с разноцветными снами, с шорохом ног, елозящих по простыне, с сопящими носами и невнятным бормотанием. Ал часто разговаривал во сне, Джейми вечно бежал, словно опаздывал куда-то или просто не мог даже спать на месте, Хью улыбался и морщил нос. Кто бы сомневался, что холмик в его ногах — это Малыш Драко, спрятавшийся от взрослых в самом надежном укрытии. Гарри не стал извлекать джарви, просто сел на пол между кроватями и послушал, жалея, что не может заглянуть в их сны. Поцеловал всех троих и пошел к девочкам.

Эти спали церемонно: и в самом деле принцессы. Рози завела моду заплетать на ночь косички, (с косичками Гарри давно справлялся на ура), и теперь спала, непривычно тихая и аккуратная, всё больше похожая на Гермиону не только характером, но и внешне — от Рона оставались только рыжие волосы и веснушки.

Лили тоже менялась, но Гарри никак не мог понять, в какую сторону. Днем, с меняющимся настроением и выражением лица, она неким подобием Тонкс оказывалась похожей то на него, то на Джинни, причем похожей так, что один исключал второго. Но во сне они, непутевые мама и папа, как-то удачно совместились, и её худенькое лицо — привет, Гарри! — бронзовым облаком окружали рассыпавшиеся по подушке волосы: точь-в-точь как у Джин, когда она смотрела, как Гарри наклоняется над ней.

Он поцеловал и девочек. Поправил пледы: по летнему времени все дружно отказались от одеял, и Молли, поворчав для приличия, раздала по детским пледы в шотландскую клетку, каждому — своего цвета, как у настоящих кланов. Пледы эти верой и правдой служили не одному поколению Уизли, Билл вот даже обрадовался, увидев у Джейми ядреные, красно-зеленые цвета Барнеттов. Когда-то это был его плед — так ведь и Джеймс, схвативший его сразу, нравился Биллу Уизли больше остальных племянников. Ничего в этом мире не происходило просто так, и явление Джинни в первый раз за многие месяцы было не упреком. Зовом? Он не знал.

Рон решительно отказался от тонкого пледа и сейчас спал, натянув одеяло до макушки. Гарри лег со своей стороны; луна уже ушла из окна, отправившись путешествовать дальше. В дубах неуверенно, пробуя голос, пискнула первая, самая ранняя птица. Он тоже замотался в одеяло, закрыл глаза и стал ждать, когда проснется дом.

 

***

Как Нору ни перестраивали, как ни расширяли, голос у нее — вернее, множество голосов, сливавшиеся в один, — остался прежним. Если бы Гарри просто пошевелился или даже пробормотал что-то, Рон не проснулся бы, но тут прямо над ними на чердаке что-то скрипнуло, будто захныкал давным-давно прижившийся у Джорджа упырь. 

Будто не было всех этих лет, и кроватей опять было две, и они с Гарри ночевали здесь в последний раз, перед тем как сбежать незнамо зачем, и Гермиона внизу ждала с собранной сумкой.

Его аж передернуло — и тут Гарри сел и спустил ноги на пол. Отлить пошел, подумал Рон, зарываясь в одеяло. Гарри ходил бесшумно, и на Гриммо Рон хрен бы догадался, но здесь он мог по слуху отследить все, до малейшего жеста. Шаги свернули не к ванной, а к лестнице, отсчитали один пролет, потом еще. Гарри спустился вниз, открыл заднюю дверь… Мерлин гребаный! Наверно, нужно было наложить чары, но Рон об этом не вспомнил, переполз по кровати и выглянул: Гарри стоял у изгороди. Перед ним плыл туман, и в тумане этом мерещилось непонятно что; Рон даже головой помотал, взглянул снова — и ничего не увидел, кроме белой пелены и темной фигуры перед ней.

Он устроился за шторой, ругая себя последними словами. Думал, все хорошо? Раскис, аврор сучий? Нет чтобы следилки поставить — хоть на пижаму, если на меч не рискнул?

Завтра же сделаю, пообещал он сам себе. Вот вернемся с болота этого, и... Его опять тряхануло — внезапным ужасом. Вернемся? А если нет? Он сморщился, потер глаза. Совсем двинулся. Конечно, вернемся. Что Гарри — про детей забудет? Да никогда! Он же понимает…

Додумывать, что Гарри понимает, а что нет, оказалось слишком страшно. Спускаться вниз и требовать объяснений толку не было: если на Гарри давили, он просто замолкал и все равно делал по-своему. Джинни когда-то умела. Но он, Рон, — нет.

Он почти уснул — прямо так, умостившись головой на подоконнике, — когда дом снова словно окликнул его. Гарри возвращался. Нужно было лечь, прикинутся спящим, но что-то не давало. Шел он как-то иначе, что ли? Увереннее, будто не собирался скрываться. Остановился на втором этаже. Свернул... точно, к спальне парней. Дверь даже не скрипнула — прошуршала, Фред с Джорджем хорошо постарались. Рон считал, сам не зная зачем. Что можно было делать в детской десять минут? И чуть меньше — во второй, девчачьей?  
  
Куда ж тебя опять понесло? — подумал Рон тоскливо. — И какого хера ты решил, что я тебя туда отпущу?

 

***

За завтраком, который дети поглощали с куда большим энтузиазмом, чем дома, Гарри понял, что ступил: надо было хоть что-то сказать Молли и Артуру. Извиниться за свою злость и дурь? Но как? Он так ничего и не придумал. Дожевал сэндвич (есть не хотелось совершенно), сказал Молли спасибо и чмокнул в щеку.

— За что спасибо, Гарри? — удивилась она. — За то, что я пеку хлеб для твоей ужасной сухомятки? Вот посмотри на Рона: он же признал наконец, что сэндвичами никогда не наешься, и теперь…

Молли явно выбрала не самое удачное утро для примера: Рон вяло ковырял яичницу и отговаривался тем, что вчера налопался пирогов, а бесконечные катания на маггловских машинах поддержанию физической формы не способствуют. Он вообще был смурной и, кажется, хотел как можно быстрее развязаться с озером Дозмари.

Гарри не хотел. И не спешил. В Лощине медленно вытягивал Калибурн из камня, упаковывал в холстину, косился на Рона, сидевшего на том самом стуле, к которому его приковала чарами Моргана.

— Бантик еще привяжи, — посоветовал Рон, наблюдая, как он затягивает шнурок на рукояти. — Пойдем уже, сил моих нет.

— Ты чего? — испуганно спросил Гарри. По идее, он должен был радоваться тому, что никто не догадывается, не понимает, но ему вдруг опять стало страшно. Он попытался нащупать найденный вроде утром баланс между страхом и долгом, только вот мрачный Рон разбивал эту новую реальность вдребезги.

— Готово.

Рон поправил сумку и достал небольшую шкатулку: порт-ключ на озеро Дозмари был пустой пачкой маггловских сигарет.

 

*** 

Дошло до него утром, когда Гарри поцеловал маму в щеку. Дошло — это мало сказать: приложило так, что в голове зазвенело. И прояснилось: Гарри-гребаный-Поттер не просто собрался в очередной раз спасать мир. Гарри-гребаный-Поттер собрался в очередной раз самоубиться, этот мир спасая. Пусть не об Волдеморта, как в прошлый раз, а об озеро или меч, но все, что Рону так не нравилось в последнее время, вдруг стало понятно. Практически до слез.

Он вспомнил, как догадался, что Гарри будет убивать Диггори. Еще радовался, что опередил, что выиграл партию. Да только партия оказалась не единственная, целый турнир. Небось и к детям ночью ходил поцеловать на прощанье, думал Рон, наливаясь тяжелой злобой. Обычно он раз — и заводился, а сейчас именно что закипал, как густое варево в котле. К детям! Которые после Джинни-то недавно опомнились, а сейчас… Ладно сам Рон, но они! О чем он вообще думает, сволочь?

Если только… Если только он что-то знает, а Рону не говорит. Бережет, гад. Ладно. Ты молчишь, и я пока помолчу. 

 

***

— Ну, я пошел, — сказал Гарри и повернулся. Калибурн не пел, но и не был мертвенно-спокойным, как на Харрей. Он, казалось, наблюдал, отстранившись от происходящего. Он затаился. Гарри не мог ни предсказать, ни объяснить его реакцию. И совсем не таким он представлял последнее озеро: плоское, с причудливо изгибающимися берегами и грудами плоских камней недалеко от воды. Наверно, Бедиверу было удобно, с берега-то, но вот ему…

Рон стоял у каменной стены, опустив руку с палочкой, луч Люмоса пока светил в землю. Сосредоточенный и при этом тоскливый, под стать пейзажу.

— Раздеваться не будешь? — только и спросил он.

— Не-а, — ответил Гарри. — Потом высушусь, долго, что ли… Давай.

Рон кивнул и поднял руку, тонкий луч протянулся над водой. Тут можно было не прятаться; туристы предпочитали другой берег, где высился замок, а с их стороны любителей тоскливого пейзажа не нашлось.

Гарри сделал несколько шагов и понял, почему: озеро было неприлично мелким. Он прошел дальше, и еще дальше, и еще — вода доходила до колен. Меч дернулся, словно хотел вырваться из рук.

— Да подожди ты!

Он почти рассердился. Все эти действия отвлекали от главного. Вода дошла до пояса, меч потянулся к ней острием, словно хотел попробовать на вкус, но разозлившийся Гарри поднял его выше, положил на плечи и развернулся. Проследил за лучом, уперся взглядом в широкоплечую, обманчиво расслабленную фигуру на берегу, и подумал, что вот сейчас он бросит меч и выйдет из этой долбаной воды, и пошло оно всё…

Рон стоял, смотрел на него, щурясь, хотя никакого солнца не было: небо над Дозмари затягивали облака странного серо-жемчужного цвета. Обыкновенный Рон Уизли, лохматый даже в безветренный день, упрямо поджавший губы, хотя с чего ему было злиться?

Только ему Гарри ничего и не сказал. И даже не… «Даже не…» набиралось так много, бесконечно много, что он опять повернулся и пошел к центру, стараясь держаться луча. И лишь когда вода дошла до груди, оглянулся в последний раз. А потом нырнул.

У поверхности озеро было мутным и тёплым. Но чем глубже он погружался, тем прозрачней и холодней становилась вода, наверно, на дне били ключи.

Он вдыхал эту холодную воду, она была… радостной, что ли? Меч начал тихо дрожать, вибрировать, хоть как-то отзываться на его действия. Гарри взглянул вверх: полоска золотого цвета исчезла за верхней мутью. Вот и всё, подумал он и наклонил голову, чтобы лучше видеть дно.

 

***

Озеро было — в самый раз утопиться. Гарри еще подбавил огоньку в Лощине, пеленая меч как любимое дитя, пока Рон на него не прикрикнул, окончательно убеждаясь, что прав.

Поттеру чем дальше, тем больше было не по себе, а когда он так и попер в воду в одежде, Рон едва удержался, чтобы не приложить болвана Инкарцеро и не полезть самому. И полез бы — если бы мог взять меч.  
Гарри брел, загребая ногами, все дальше: вода доходила ему до колен, потом кое-как скрыла задницу, дошла до пояса. Тут он обернулся. У Рона даже волосы встали дыбом. На самом деле встали, будто откуда-то сквозило, хотя никакого ветра не было. А потом Гарри нырнул.

Рон держал Люмос. Рон держал Люмос, и считал, и понимал, что сейчас — ну, не прямо сейчас, а подождет еще немного — забьет на все и кинется туда, в вязкую серую воду, которая забирала у него Гарри, потому что… Хрен с ним, пусть другие спасают мир, он будет спасать Гарри, вот только досчитает…

 

***

«Что ж вы так убиваетесь? Вы ж так никогда не убьетесь», — крутилась у него в голове присказка преподавателя из Академии, бранившего нерадивых курсантов на тренировках с зеркальным отражением чар. Ничего не скажешь, очень полезная и, главное, актуальная информация всплывала в голове, пока он пытался преодолеть сопротивление окружающего пространства. Гермиона не могла ошибиться; Гарри сам читал про брошенный в воду Экскалибур, в конце концов, у них уже был свой собственный опыт с мечом и озером. Только здесь все получалось ровно наоборот. Вода становилась всё плотнее: как оливковое масло, как тягучая липкая патока, оставаясь при этом прозрачной и холодной. Она забивала нос и рот, наверно, проникала в кровь, потому что кровь текла медленнее, почти останавливалась — он всем телом чувствовал замирающий ритм. Меч в его руке дрожал, словно хихикал. Но нельзя же было бросить Калибурн в слой ила, покрывавший дно, в мутную коричневую дымку, чтобы искра угасла, так недостойно, неправильно и опять по его вине? Самому Гарри схлопнуться сейчас было легче легкого: его накрывала не судорожная, отчаянная нехватка воздуха, а медленная, последовательная остановка всего. Сердца, мыслей, надежд. На надеждах он не выдержал; Дозмари оказалось ловушкой, обманом, как маггловское название книги «Смерть Артура», как Мэлори, сгинувший в тюрьме… За каким они поверили?..

Он рванулся вверх. Меч замер, не помогал, но и не мешал, не ощущался как груз, болтался где-то в стороне, совсем чуть-чуть оттягивая руку. Гарри выскочил из воды по пояс, почти как на давнем Турнире, отчаянно глотая сладкий прохладный воздух, золотой луч чуть приподнялся над поверхностью, как будто звал его… Почему как будто? В самом деле звал.

Рон отшвырнул палочку, рванулся навстречу, и когда им обоим оставался только шаг, Гарри бросил меч — просто бросил, под ноги, на истоптанную траву. Калибурн лежал между ними, и ни один не решался перешагнуть; тогда Рон протянул руку и погладил его по щеке. Гарри был мокрый и холодный, но дотронувшиеся до него пальцы были совсем ледяными.

— Ну что ты, — тихо сказал Гарри и ткнулся губами ему в ладонь. — Я тут, Рон. Ничего не вышло.

— Заметно, — Рона передернуло. Гарри не выдержал и сделал этот шаг. Через меч.

Они целовались, как в первый раз, вцепившись в друг друга; как тогда, в Лощине, и целоваться было так… недостаточно, так мало: все-таки у них не получилось приоткрыть эту дверь и не войти, остановиться на полдороге. Не получилось два года назад, не получилось и сейчас.

Мокрая рубашка липла к плечам и рукам, пуговицу на джинсах, похоже, заклинило напрочь, Рон исчез на мгновение — стягивал джемпер, опять потянулся было, но вдруг почти простонал:

— Подожди, — и шагнул куда-то в сторону, к сумке. Гарри огляделся: холстина лежала у воды; ну да, он же думал, что больше не понадобится…

Он накрыл ею меч — не укутал, как каждый раз до этого, просто бросил сверху. Рон был важнее меча, лучше меча, самым ценным, что у него было здесь. Не жизнь и не меч, а рыжий, который поднял голову и усмехнулся, неловко добавив:

— Запасливые, бля.

Гарри даже не понял, что за зелье он нашел: темный пузырек имел порядковый номер пять, но помнить нумерацию в стандартном аврорском наборе сейчас мог, реально, только Рональд Уизли.

Они опять целовались, лежа на траве, вокруг не было никого и ничего. Вода тихо плескалась о берег, в плоских камнях шуршали мелкие ящерицы. Рон не спрашивал и не приглядывался, как бывало, просто развел и задрал ему ноги и вошел — одним плавным сильным движением, до конца, настолько хорошо и настолько до конца, что Гарри выгнуло навстречу.

А потом он опустился, прижимаясь, вдавливая Гарри в траву, в землю, словно хотел что-то доказать остальному миру, который мелькал серо-жемчужными облаками вверху.

Гарри держал его за плечи, смотрел, как меняется его лицо, и, честное слово, кончить можно было только от этого. Сначала Рон расслабился и почти улыбнулся, губы дрогнули, глаза закрылись, как будто он собрался заснуть вот так, на пустом берегу, лежа на нем, но это мгновение тишины, без звуков, без движений действительно было только мгновением. Теперь он раскачивался, вперед и назад, в стороны, заполняя собой все, не оставляя ни дюйма свободного пространства, провел Гарри по губам большим пальцем; и да, рот тоже был его, и чтобы он, Рон Уизли, это понял и это запомнил, Гарри лизнул палец. Блин, он делал это хрен знает сколько раз, но сейчас Рон застонал, вскинулся и начал трахать, уже не останавливаясь и не особо заморачиваясь удобствами. Кажется, он хотел что-то сказать, но слова или превращались в тихое м-м-м или становились движениями, все более резкими, все более жадными, растягивающими, раскрывающими до каких-то невозможных пределов. А когда всё: сердце, мозги, сама душа, наверно, — всё стекло вниз, Рон забрал это так же просто, как он сам вынимал меч из камня. Гарри, тоже молча, закусив губу, кончил, выворачиваясь, выплескиваясь, вытекая до последней капли. Рон дернул его на себя, раз, второй, третий, внутри стало жарко и мокро, и только тогда он выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Видеть роново лицо, умиротворенное, расслабленное — счастливое? — и помнить о следующих озерах сил не было, но выбрать что-то одно Гарри всё равно не мог. Рон сполз ниже и лизнул его живот, собирая сперму языком. Он никогда так не делал раньше, стеснялся, что ли — это был его, поттеровский трюк и, что уж, трюк охуительно классный. Гарри подставлял живот, тянулся к губам, к щекотным длинным движениям языка, открыл глаза, серое небо качнулось — тогда он опомнился. Спихнул Рона, отвернулся, уткнувшись лицом в траву и пытаясь отдышаться. Сильная рука опять дернула его за плечо, развернула, Рон посмотрел, улыбнулся и поцеловал.

 

*** 

Рон поражался, что его еще не размазало ровным слоем по половине Англии. Или зачем вообще ему понадобилось аппарировать, если сейчас он мог просто подняться в воздух и полететь, без метлы, без ковра-самолета, сам по себе, от одного облегчения.

Потому что Гарри выбрал вернуться. На нем прямо написано было, что он именно выбрал: не само получилось, не как-то так, а решил, что должен быть здесь. Должен быть с ним, с Роном.

Иначе почему бы они так кинулись друг к другу, без единого слова все понимая? Почему Рон творил с ним все, что раньше казалось… не то что стыдным, но он всё не мог себя переломить, всё думал, что можно и без этого. Нельзя было без этого, и Рон собирался повторять еще и еще, ладно, сегодня они измотались, завтра на службу, но уж потом! И не только это, но и миллион других вещей, и если даже кто-то что-то увидит и услышит... Должны же, в конце концов, у их детей появиться нормальные детские травмы, а не эти кошмары с древними королевствами и заколдованными книгами!

Пересмотреть приоритеты, подумал Рон. Там, на берегу сраного серого озера, у них получилось — у обоих. Теперь все казалось легким, возможным, главное — донести до этого придурка Поттера, что он правильно выбрал, что ему нужно оставаться здесь, с ними. С ним.

В дом Рон не пошел. Стоял как идиот и пялился на дверь, за которой скрылся Гарри Поттер, чтобы до поры вернуть на место меч, который даже на вид изменился, будто понял, что добыча от него ушла. Да нет, сказал себе Рон, херня. Меч — он и есть меч, даже этот. Примерещились Гарри разговоры с мечом, или он просто, как всегда, сам себе напридумывал и попер действовать по придуманному плану, уже неважно. Всё уже! Конечно, четыре озера осталось, и хоть с их счастьем нужное вполне может оказаться последним — плевать! Найдут, воткнут этот гребаный меч и уйдут домой, жить. 

Дверь открылась. Гарри спускался к нему, не улыбаясь, но глядя так… Ну, будто был сейчас только для Рона. Отвел взгляд только на секунду, но сразу было понятно, куда смотрел: на стену. Но и в ней сейчас не было ничего страшного, просто место, где два года — целых два? всего два? — все началось и пришло вот к этому. К тому, что…

Он посмотрел на Гарри — не жутко спокойного, как все эти дни, а нормального, охуенно обычного, своего Гарри Поттера, за плечо развернул его к себе и, глядя в удивленно расширившиеся зеленые глаза, сказал:  
  
— Я тебя люблю.

 

***

Последним пристанищем здравого смысла в его теперешнем существовании была не Гермиона даже. Гермиона честно хотела помочь. Немногое угадывала, о куда большем не догадывалась, но Гарри просто физически ощущал, с каким трудом она собирается, выкладывая ему очередные сведения или обсуждая результаты. Вот и сейчас она потрясла головой, словно хотела перетряхнуть мысли, загнав ненужные сейчас подальше, и неуверенно переспросила:

— Не пропустило?

— Ага, — ответил Гарри. Он попытался проанализировать случившееся с ним в Дозмари. Все: от враждебной воды до оцепеневшего меча. Другого слова он подобрать не мог: Калибурн замер, искра выглядела теперь невзрачным камнем, неброским украшением рукояти. Случись такое до третьего озера — он бы окончательно рехнулся, наверно. Сейчас же это беспокоило меньше всего. Потому что, если честно, он хотел одного: смотреть на окончательно, бесповоротно изменившегося Рона. Да что там смотреть — любоваться им. Как он ворчит, собираясь на работу, и затягивает узел на галстуке, называя его сбруей. Как зачем-то хлопает по карманам пиджака, в которых нет ничего, кроме идеально отглаженного и абсолютно бесполезного носового платка. Как целует всех пятерых оглоедов, выслушивая их сумбурные утренние рассказы, хотя уходит только до вечера. Гарри дежурил сутками, но ему и в голову не приходило так основательно прощаться перед работой. Как он возвращается и падает на диван, и если «пятеро детей» еще не спят — то, значит, Рон будет облеплен ими с ног до головы и получит вечернюю дозу разговоров, когда все пять пытаются рассказать о прошедшем дне одновременно. Гарри подсознательно ждал, что Малыш Драко рано или поздно обнаружится восседающим на рыжей роновой макушке, но до этого пока не дошло, хотя и продвигалось в правильном направлении. Простые ежедневные действия вдруг наполнялись новым смыслом или виделись по-другому.

Он не мог любить еще больше, а меньше — не умел, поэтому смотрел и смотрел, жалея лишь о том, что, может статься, этого нового Рона — не школьного, не авроратского, не мистера Грейнджер, не полу-инвалида и не выздоравливающего, возвращающего свою силу — на его долю достанется… так мало. Но даже малое оказывалось таким, что Гарри терял дар речи и мог только моргать.

Так было вечером после Дозмари, когда Гермиона и Гойл (надо было собраться с силами и начать называть его Грегори, вот Молли Уизли справилась с этим куда быстрее) сидели в гостиной и обсуждали… нет, не меч и не озера, а выход новой книги Гилдероя Локхарта «Величайшая победа над безумием». Рон спустился из их комнаты, оглядел диспозицию: Молли с детьми на кухне, Артур, Гермиона и… Грегори — на одном диване, Гарри в привычном своем углу — на другом. Плюхнулся на свободную половину дивана, а потом вытянулся, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, и пристроил голову на коленях оторопевшего Поттера. Артур хмыкнул, Гарри почему-то показалось, что довольно, Гермиона вдохнула и не выдохнула, и прячущий усмешку Гойл… черт, Грегори нежно похлопал ее по спине.

— Я вообще могу претендовать на половину гонорара, — заявил Рон как ни в чем не бывало и снизу вверх посмотрел на Гарри. — Ты как? Засудим знаменитость? Без нас хрен бы он крышей поехал.

— Добрый мальчик Ронни, — откашлявшись, сказала Гермиона. — Хочешь рекламы? Давно не писали в «Придире»?

— Я, может, устал от закрытости, — пожаловался ей бывший муж, — конспирация, то-се, тонированные стекла. Я полдня вижу мир сквозь темные окна… этих… ну…

— «Ягуаров», — пришел на помощь Гарри. — По крайней мере, от нас мистер Холмс уезжал на «ягуаре».

Гермиона зашлась в новом приступе кашля.

— Ты простыла? — хором спросили Гарри и Рон.

Гойл… Грегори не выдержал и заржал.

— Перестаньте, придурки, — простонал он. — Мне вашего джарви хватает, так и вы добавляете…

Гермиона, кажется, искренне жалела, что не может испепелять одним взглядом.

— Ваша сексистская солидарность… — начала было она, но тут из кухни в гостиную ворвались дети с Малышом Драко во главе.

Рон только голову повернул, но если и опасался детской психотравмы, то она было явно не про этих: травмами тут и не пахло, виделась только перспектива веселой возни на диване, и демонстрация Рональда Уизли плавно перетекла в общие тисканья, смех и визги.

 

***

Так вот, единственным якорем здравого смысла оставалась работа. Обыкновенная работа, от которой никто Гарри не освободил и освобождать не собирался. Хочешь топить меч — сколько угодно, в свободное от дежурств время.

Полтергейсты и дикси, бундимуны и гриндилоу продолжали резвиться в свое удовольствие. Отгулявшие — опять-таки в свое удовольствие — незапланированно длинные отпуска сотрудники Отдела Тайн, возвращались на работу, то есть все к тем же запертым дверям; новых эксцессов не происходило, но и улучшений не было. Министерство ждало чего-то, Гарри не ждал. Он удивлялся, насколько его частная, та самая, о которой он говорил мистеру Холмсу, жизнь оказалась далека от общественной. Насколько она была лучше и честней. Дома называли вещи своими именами, дома не врали в глаза и за глаза, даже загулы Джорджа выглядели понятней и объяснимей, чем начавшаяся на работе суета, когда тайное стало явным: Главный аврор Робардс объявил, что в конце года выйдет на пенсию. Форстер вполне мог претендовать на должность, а Льюис Клемм — подняться до начальника патрульной службы. Гарри честно сопереживал обоим, но лично его больше интересовало, как покруче «отпидорасить стену» в комнате патрульных перед приходом новичков-стажеров.

Гермиона, отчаянно пытавшаяся сохранить заинтересованность и статус-кво, вела свою собственную борьбу. Вот сейчас и стало понятно, насколько она была далека от Рона все годы их брака. Всё познавалось в сравнении: Рон никогда не мешал ей думать и соображать быстрее остальных, Кингсли Шеклболт вообще ускорял полет её мысли; непредставимый ни в каких фантазиях Грегори Гойл выбивал её из седла, даже не появляясь рядом.

Гарри заходил посоветоваться про озера и заставал Гермиону — куда чаще, чем ей самой хотелось бы — уставившейся в окно, на то самое крыльцо, где её обычно дожидался Гойл. До конца рабочего дня оставалось добрых четыре часа, вот тогда-то она и трясла головой, прогоняя несоответствующие моменту мысли.

 

***

Он всё решил еще в Лощине после Дозмари, после светлого взгляда Рона и простых слов, которые тот произнес так же ясно и легко, как и сам Гарри зимой.

Гермиона не удивилась, узнав, что озеро Уиндермир они будут обсуждать не в Норе, но обещала заглянуть вечером, чтобы уж не нарушать традицию.

Озерный край всегда был связан с именем Мерлина; считалось даже, что он спит в пещере на берегу одного из десятков озер. Но Гарри больше не верил маггловским книгам. В «Жизни Артура» Мерлин появлялся и исчезал, как ему заблагорассудится, совершал странные поступки, не объясняя их причин, скрывал свое прошлое — одним словом, был ну очень похож на Альбуса Дамблдора. Сходство не пугало; Гарри вообще больше не пугало ничего: он был готов к тому, что оскорбленный Калибурн утянет его, хранителя, который предпочел простого смертного великой мощи меча, на дно. К тому, что его вышвырнут из озера, как нашкодившего щенка. К тому, что меч вообще не захочет возвращаться — кто его разберет. После Дозмари он не слышал меча, не чувствовал и знал только одно: Рона больше в эти походы впутывать нельзя.

Он хотел сказать об этом Гермионе, но побоялся; старые инстинкты могли взять вверх над любовным размягчением мозгов, и бывшие супруги запросто сговорились бы.

Поэтому они посидели на кухне в Норе, обсудив Уиндермир по второму разу. Гойл и Рон в гостиной с жаром дискутировали о детской магии, при том что на стороне Грегори была теория, а за Рона выступала обширная практика.

Гарри оставил папку с пергаментами на кухне; он всё запомнил и так, забрал шкатулку с порт-ключом, вытурил из гостиной спорящего и негодующего Рона, закрыл за гостями дверь и пошел наверх. Рон уже улегся, но явно жаждал пересказать основные моменты спора.

— Завтра, — пробормотал Гарри, подошел и прижал его к себе. Разговаривать с рубашкой Рон не собирался, вывернулся и строго сказал:

—  Фу таким быть.

— Каким?

— Одетым, — усмехнулся Рон, потянув его ремень.

 

***

Никакого Темпуса не понадобилось. Он считал про себя и, досчитав до трех тысяч, тихо встал с кровати. Собрался, посмотрел на спящего Рона и вышел.

Ночь над Лощиной была такой же, как и над Норой. Ни облачка, редкие звезды на бледнеющем небе, шорохи мелкого зверья и никаких теней и призраков. Неудивительно, подумал Гарри, открыв дверь дома: искра не мерцала, сталь не светилась, и даже при Люмосе нельзя было прочитать надпись под рукоятью. Калибурн притворялся обычным мечом — увидишь и отнесешь под стекло в музей или в антикварную лавку за неплохие деньги.

В темноте озеро Уиндермир выглядело огромным. Много-много воды, осока и камыши, квакают лягушки, на отмели, выстроившись рядком, дремлют утки. Опять не похожее на дивное лесное озеро из стены: плоское блюдо, в центре которого золотым галлеоном отражалась луна.

Без Рона было проще; главная связующая нить с реальностью сейчас мирно спала в Норе. Гарри разделся и зачем-то аккуратно сложил вещи, даже носки засунул в кроссовки, прикрыл все холстиной от Калибурна. Никакой полудурочной истерики, в отличие от Дозмари. Он посмотрел вперед — на лунную дорожку, тянущуюся по воде, взял тихий меч и пошел по ней.

 

***

Ему не хотелось нырять, вообще делать хоть какие-то резкие движения; он медленно шел, ориентируясь на луну; оглянулся: камыши скрывали берег невысокой темной стеной. Без Люмоса лучше, пытаясь убедить самого себя, подумал он. Пусть и светила поработают. Луна отсвечивала исправно, он так и смотрел вверх, и совершенно не испугался, когда дно ушло из-под ног: начиналась глубина. Дело было не в глубине, не в его провале под воду; Гарри уже понял, что это — то самое озеро, что все остальные, возможно, и были, чтобы он не выдержал, чтобы пришел сюда один. Дышать в воде опять оказалось легко, но и это было неважно, и его оскорбленное «мы сами это выбрали и сделали, а никакое не Провидение» тоже уже не имело значения. Потому что Калибурн вспыхнул, освещая путь вниз. В нем оказалась не одна искра, а тысячи, прекрасные, манящие, точь-в-точь как при их первой встрече. Гарри шел на дно, точнее — шел ко дну и меч вел его.

 

*** 

Рона трясли за плечо.

 — А? — он перекатился на спину, привычно хлопая по правой половине кровати — той, где спал Гарри. — Встаем?

Никто не ответил. Рон приоткрыл один глаз, смутно надеясь, что никто не его не будил и вообще — можно урвать лишние полчасика, а то и больше.

Солнца не было. В незанавешенное окно виднелись низкие тучи, так что и не разобрать было, рано еще или пора. Пришлось садиться.

— Гарри?

Дом молчал. Не совсем, не страшно — обычным утренним молчанием, когда дети досматривают сны, мама дремлет вполглаза, собираясь вот-вот встать, а папа мог уже и уйти к себе в сарай. Он будто слышал их всех или, по крайней мере, знал, что они здесь. Но Гарри… Его не было.

Не было его одежды и кроссовок. На столе в кухне аккуратной стопкой лежали бумаги, которые вчера принесла Гермиона. Которые они с Гермионой обсуждали весь вечер, и в этом не было ничего странного, но…  
Рон применил последнее средство — достал палочку и скомандовал:

— Пойнт ми!

Его никогда не хватало больше чем на полсотни ярдов — это у Гарри заклятье срабатывало на милю и дальше. Светлая точка устремилась за изгородь и там погасла. Наверно, стоило мотануться в Лощину и проверить, на месте ли меч, но это не дало бы ровно ничего. Меча там не было, Гарри забрал его. Забрал и свалил по-тихому, чтобы…

Рон закрыл глаза и постоял так, собираясь, — не думая, не пытаясь понять, за что, даже не выругавшись ни разу. Всё опадало, слезало, как сухая кожа. Не получится из тебя змеи, подумал он, склоняясь над первой сверху картинкой из стопки. Всю жизнь пробегал верным псом, им и помрешь. Или не помрешь, останешься жить. Один, без Гарри.

За первой картинкой пошла вторая: озеро Уиндермир, мать его озерную так. С аппарацией у Рона всегда было неважно — блядь, а с чем важно-то, если подумать? Но бежать к Гермионе, брать нормальные координаты, вообще кому-то что-то говорить… На всякий случай он изучил еще и третью картинку, насмотревшись по самые уши на заросли камышей, утиные выводки и низкий берег, взял палочку и сказал:

— Аппарейт!

 

***

Он вынырнул, встряхиваясь, и огляделся. Этого не могло быть, или он проплыл пол-озера? Не было на берегах Уиндермира старого леса, залитого рассветным солнцем. Гарри помнил камыши и холмы, золотистый круг луны; здесь же было утро, обыкновенное утро с радостным пением птиц, с деревьями, чьи кроны мягко подсвечивали первые лучи. «Дуб, терновник и ясень», — прозвучало в голове. Женский голос не был чистым и высоким, как у Морганы, но был до озноба знаком. Он знал, как она выговаривает каждую букву, он так легко мог воспроизвести её чуть тягучую, обманчиво-ленивую интонацию.

Гарри посмотрел на берег. Она сидела на стволе огромного, поваленного временем или ураганами дуба и разглядывала его удивленно. Джинни. В простом белом платье, с рыжей косой, перекинутой через плечо.

Он понял, что стоит, спокойно стоит непонятно на чем, не касаясь ногами дна, словно до ее берега вела невидимая, торная даже в воде дорога. Он сделал шаг, второй. Калибурн играл искрой, тянул к ней — всё тянуло к ней, даже птицы пели для них.

Идти оставалось всего ничего, когда Гарри замер — и встал как вкопанный. Потому что понял, о чем щебечут птицы. О чем шепчут под легким утренним ветром дуб, терновник и ясень. О чем молчит Калибурн. Если он выйдет из озера, то никогда не сможет вернуться. Останется здесь, в Логрисе, королевстве великих людей и великих магов, останется, потому что меч все время готовил его к этому: стать Хранителем меча, волшебником Калибурна.

Он не пытался осмыслить, как бы с ним обошелся Артур и что бы сказал о выборе меча Мерлин. Потому что Джинни прищурилась, разглядывая его как в первый раз, и спросила:

— Кто ты?

Он оцепенел. Да, Моргана говорила, что в Логрисе его жена забудет все, но разве можно было тогда поверить…

— Мерлин и Дева Озера услышали зов Калибурна и отправили меня за мечом. Они сказали, что это будет рука. Но ты, — она оглядела его еще раз: голого, в мокрых — а каких же еще? — трусах, с нелепыми здесь, в этом мире, очками, — … ты не рука. Ты сам решил принести меч? Король ждет меня на опушке леса. Он щедро вознаградит тебя, рыцарь.

— А ты? — спросил он, чувствуя, что не произносит слова, а хрипит. — Ты?

— Я? — удивилась она. — Как я могу отблагодарить тебя? Может быть, так? — Джинни потянула из косы белоснежную ленту. — Лентой моих цветов?

Он замотал головой, пытаясь сказать, что вот после всего, после всего, после той любви и жизни, после «Трех метел» и троих детей, после её смерти и воскрешения в Логрисе, при этой безумной встрече получить ленту её цветов… Это… это… Сказать значило разрушить что-то и здесь, опять сломать, во имя чего? Знания? Справедливости?

— Сейчас будет рука, — наконец выговорил он. — Для тебя, королева Джиневра.

Она улыбнулась еще раз. Уже не по-джинниному: по-королевски, благосклонно — но всё равно прекрасно.

— Но тебе придется… — Гарри откашлялся, — намочить платье.

— Это такая мелочь, — легко ответила она и встала.

Господи, всё в ней осталось прежним: рост и голос; темно-рыжая коса и такие же яркие ресницы; плечи, грудь, руки, веснушки. Всё было прежним — и другим.

Гарри отступил на пару шагов, потом перехватил Калибурн за лезвие, освобождая для нее рукоять, взглянул на мерцающую веселую искру, вернувшуюся в свой мир, — и сделал последний шаг. В сторону, с невидимой дорожки, и быстро погрузился вниз, оставив над водой только руку с мечом.

Через мгновение пальцам стало легко и пусто, а его потащило на дно. Та самая рука, которая в нужные моменты ловит меч, — вот кем ты будешь вечно, Гарри Поттер: призраком озера, и с самого начала это было яснее ясного. Зашибись, чо, как Рон говорит.

Он подумал: «Рон» — с таким облегчением, потому что запрещал себе, чтобы не дать слабину, чтобы не бросить всё, но сейчас было можно, и как у него получилось заплакать в мокрой воде, Гарри не понял, но получилось же. Тогда он поднял голову, чтобы загнать слезы обратно: у рук не бывает слез, у них и глаз-то нет, — и увидел где-то совсем далеко над водой тонкий, почти неразличимый, золотой луч Люмоса.

 

***   
Жив. Рон понял, что жив, хоть его и вывернуло сразу, как только он выкатился на покрытый плавником и травой склон у самой воды. Озеро оказалось громадное, не то что предыдущие. Самое большое, какое он вообще видел. Здесь хоть обаппарируйся, хоть заорись — если на кого и нарвешься, то разве что на магглов.

Было, вдруг понял он. Всё уже было: точно так же он гнался за ними той зимой, снова и снова обшаривая места, где они останавливались совсем недавно. Тогда его вел делюминатор. Сейчас — только он сам. Его идиотская любовь, за которую он до сих пор цеплялся.

В прошлый раз Гарри так и зашел в воду — в одежде, как есть, но тряпку, в которую заворачивал меч, бросил на берегу. Больше Рон ничего придумать не мог и, снова зажмурившись, взмахнул палочкой:

— Акцио холст из-под меча!

Когда по лицу скользнуло мягкое и мокрое, он почти не поверил. Тряпка была как тряпка — она означала то, что он знал и так: что Гарри здесь. Вернее, там, в озере.

— Акцио одежда Гарри Поттера!

Его еще хватило на кроссовки. А четвертый раз — он попробовал достать еще и очки — палочка не сработала. 

— Ладно, — процедил он. — Не хочешь Акцио, захочешь Люмос, дрянь ленивая!

Луч терялся в пляшущих на воде бликах. Рука то и дело начинала трястись — Рон поддерживал её левой, сам не понимая, зачем и для чего корячится, но все-таки держал. Считать смысла не было. Вообще ни в чем не было смысла, кроме этого луча, от которого слезились глаза.

 

***

Рон даже не понял, откуда на воде — потому что смотреть прямо не получалось, глаза конкретно слепило даже без солнца — появилась какая-то черная хрень. Очередная утка, наверно, или бревно, или что еще может плавать ранним утром в этом гребаном озере? Магглы на лодке?

Но для лодки эта фигня была маловата. Она валандалась там как-то лениво, колыхалась туда-сюда, и Рон смотрел на нее — потому что надо было на что-то смотреть и о чем-то думать, и вдруг понял, что смотрит на голову. Наверно, там, под ней, было и все остальное, но ему было наплевать: он смотрел, как от головы расходятся круги, и не хотел верить, потому что все равно это должен был оказаться какой-нибудь придурок, который решил поплавать с утреца, и этот придурок не мог быть…

…Гарри. Он понял, что это Гарри, когда увидел очки — вот, оказывается, почему их не получилось призвать. Когда увидел, как он выгребает к берегу — хреново вообще-то. Рон смотрел на него и, только когда тот оказался в нескольких ярдах от берега и нащупал ногами дно, понял, что Люмос больше держать не нужно. И опустил палочку, а потом убрал ее в чехол. Чтобы руки были свободны.

Гребаный Поттер выходил из воды — в одних трусах, с прилипшей к ноге бурой дрянью. Он трясся, хотя было не холодно вовсе, и походил на мокрую крысу. Герой, блядь. Победитель хренов.

— Ну что, мудак, — сказал Рон, когда между ними осталось не больше шага. — Довыебывался?

И зарядил ему с правой по морде.

 

***

Честно говоря, он не понял вообще ничего. Вот вообще ничего, и это было последнее, что вспыхнуло в его взорвавшейся голове, когда ронов кулак со всей дури врезался в нос. Нет, Гарри врал: последней была мысль о том, что этот козел здоров бить вот так, ничего не объясняя.

Глаза открываться не хотели. Прямо-таки протестовали, голова жила своей, отдельной от мозга жизнью. В голове были сопротивляющиеся активным действиям глаза и пульсирующий собственной болью нос. Он опять соврал. Носу было плохо, а вот вокруг вполне себе ничего, приятно.

Гарри наконец разлепил веки и тут же зажмурился обратно. Над ним неуверенно качалось целых два солнца: одно, привычное, в высоком выгоревшем небе и второе, ослепительное, — совсем рядом. Ага, это была козлиная голова. Рыжая козлиная голова рыжего козла. Он зацепился мыслью за «козла», как будто это что-то объясняло.

Рон сидел на корточках рядом и ладонью вытирал кровь, которая текла у Гарри из разбитого носа. Даже не вспомнил про Эпискей, гладил и гладил, больше размазывал, чем стирал. У него самого — Гарри пригляделся, хотя без очков все плыло — был подозрительно красный нос и красные глаза.

И тогда он начал рассказывать: обо всем, начиная с Альбуса и больницы, и правду говорить было легко и приятно, пусть он не врал все это время, но молчал же. А теперь было можно всё.

Рон кивал в каких-то местах и всё гладил его по лицу, как будто ослеп и признать мог только так, наощупь.

Когда Гарри сказал про Джинни, он опять кивнул и произнес наконец:

— Я тоже видел её. В книге. Когда искал Филидора Алу.

— И не сказал?

— Нет, — Рон покачал головой, посмотрел на свою ладонь и вытер ее о траву. — Потому что я люблю тебя.

И что он мог? Гарри взял его руку: грязь, и кровь, и застрявшая между пальцев травинка. И поцеловал её.

 

***

Никогда больше. Никогда больше, думал Рон, медленно осознавая, что Гарри елозит губами прямо у него по ладони, и достал наконец палочку.

— Тергео! 

Он смотрел, как рука становится чистой, а потом повторил заклинание еще раз и еще. И мог повторять его тысячу раз. Вообще всё мог с этим придурком, который сейчас лежал тут и нес всякую хрень. Наверно, нужно было разобраться, до чего он допер правильно, а где слажал, но для этого еще было время. Потом. Дальше. Сейчас говорить не хотелось, разве что...

— Сильно я тебя? Может, в Мунго?

Гарри помотал головой и сел, и Рон подвинулся ближе и обнял его.

 

***

…Можно было побиться об любой заклад, что Рон сейчас не воспринял и половины того, что ему проговорили. И сразу поспорить еще — что завтра Гарри огребет сто пятьдесят тысяч дурацких вопросов.

Но Рон сидел рядом и обнимал его. И это означало одно: что всё кончилось и то, что они, как два полных придурка, сидят на берегу, — не несбыточные мечты, а реальность. Рон, и «пятеро детей» в Норе, и на работу ему, спасибо, далекий и так и не встреченный Мерлин, только послезавтра. А там Клемм опять будет жаловаться на происки карьеристов из бывшей роновой «двойки». Роновой.

Гарри не хотел делить его ни с кем. Сегодня — нет, даже с его родителями и всеми мелкими. Честно, он никогда не был таким собственником, но ведь никого из его близких так не рвали на части. Слишком много желающих.

— Да блин, на тебя просто очередь, — он просто констатировал очевидное.

Рон фыркнул:

— Охуеть. Это мне говорит сам Гарри Поттер.

— Пожалуйста, — Гарри очень постарался, чтобы просьба не выглядела непристойным сексуальным нытьем. — Давай на Гриммо, а?

И угадал. Рон застыл, а потом спросил, хрипло и с плохо скрываемым нетерпением:

— Ты же принес от Невилла старые запасы, правда?

 

**ЭПИЛОГ**

**Гарри**

Ну естественно, этот нахал успел первым. Аппарация типа у него получалась плохо. Может, и плохо, но я еще закрывал дверь, а Рон уже сидел на диване, расслабленно раскинувшись во все стороны, и командовал:

— Наливай!

Я встал у камина, разглядывая Рональда Билиуса Уизли, который как ни в чем не бывало изучал ссадины на правой руке. Полученные в результате тесного контакта с моим носом, между прочим.

— Что? — он поднял голову и посмотрел невинными, как сон младенца, глазами. — Ты не помнишь, есть ли у нас огневиски? Есть, две бутылки, верхний шкаф, заперт, пароль «Малыш Драко».

Я уже шел на кухню, а он всё еще разглагольствовал:

— Две разве что клубкопуху хватит, а лично я собираюсь… О! Захвати и пива, чтоб два раза не вставать!

Я отлевитировал сразу всё: и огневиски, и пиво, и стаканы, и заветный пакет профессора Лонгботтома, и даже бумагу для самокруток. Ничего не забыл. Плеснул ему огневиски, налил себе и выпил.

— Эй, а я?

Рон проглотил содержимое своего стакана одним длинным глотком, резко выдохнул и довольно улыбнулся.

Мне даже пить не особо хотелось, если честно, потому что было хорошо и так, без всяких добавок. Я сполз на пол, привалившись сразу и к дивану, и к его ноге, здоровой, блин, ноге, и понял, что сейчас отрублюсь. Прямо на полу, после первой порции алкоголя. Старость подкралась незаметно. Обидно-то как.

— Ты чего? — Рон тоже стек вниз. — Ну, Гарри. Ну всё же, ты что. Давай-давай, ты хозяин, проявляй гостеприимство.

Я все-таки налил еще. Себе и ему. Поднял стакан и сказал:

— А вот и ни хуя.

— Отличный тост, — согласился Рон и быстро выпил, словно соревновался со мной в скорости поглощения огневиски. — Что именно ни хуя?

Я его догнал, отставил стакан и сказал, надеюсь, ехидно:

— Ты тоже хозяин.

— Чего?!

— Всего! — я развел руки, пытаясь обхватить огромный дом. И понял, что уже почти не помню, какой он был старый и неуютный, как сопротивлялся всем нам поначалу. Да что поначалу — десять с лишним лет сопротивлялся, а тут сдался наконец. Только зеркало в ванной на втором этаже держало круговую оборону и радовало комментариями. — И зеркала тоже, — не совсем логично продолжил я.

— Какого зеркала?

На этот раз налил Рон. Щедро, ничего не скажешь. Первая бутылка показала дно.

Мы выпили, и я объяснил.

— Завещание. В «Гринготтсе». Дом по идее твой, до совершеннолетия Джейми. Так что нечего меня больше шантажировать.

Рон побледнел — он как-то часто в последнее время менялся вот так, мгновенно, мрачнея. И опять я получался виноватым, но теперь-то времени, чтобы всё исправить, было навалом. Я хотел это сказать, но он усмехнулся:

— Ты пожалеешь, Поттер.

— Почему?

— Мы все отлично помещаемся в Норе, так?

— Допустим.

Я боялся ошибиться. Просто затаил дыхание и ждал. И не мог вспомнить, когда мы в последний раз устраивали такие прогоны. Вот когда их нет и нет очень долго, понимаешь, как они круты. Рон тоже это знал, но оставался зверски серьезным, только потускневшие веснушки смеялись на бледном лице.

— Живем в Норе. А тут устраиваем, — он задрал голову, посмотрел на потолок: — «Блэк'с»!

— Что?!

— Клуб. Такой же, как «Грин'c». Можно для магов, можно для магглов, только надо будет что-нибудь с проходом придумать.

— И непременно мистер Уильямс?

— И комнату деловых встреч для Холмса.

— Не-е-ет, — хотя в доме, кроме нас, никого не было, я потянулся к его уху и прошептал: — Я понял. Тебе хочется такой же сортир, а приличного повода затеять ремонт ты придумать не можешь. Так?

Он отстранился и посмотрел на меня по-настоящему серьезно:

— Так получается, Гарри. Мы всегда идем самым длинным путем.

— Зато не скучно, — согласился я и улегся к нему на колени.

— Поттер! Поттер! Ты собрался спать после первой бутылки?! Ты охренел? Гарри!

Он наверно, еще звал меня, а потом дергал за ухо, зажимал нос и проделывал все эти свои дурацкие шуточки, но я так хотел спать и именно так — рядом с ним, что никакая сила не смогла бы меня сдвинуть с места и заставить открыть глаза.

Их и не надо было открывать, потому что Рон стянул с меня очки, привычно сунул их под диван, чтоб не раздавить с похмелья, и накрыл лицо ладонью. За веками стало темно и спокойно, и, в общем, ничего мне больше и не требовалось. Его рука и пыхтение сверху. Я заснул, и мне не снилось ничего. Ничего из того, что приходило в последние ночи: тонкая Моргана и прекрасная Джин, сияющий меч и аккуратный Эд Диггори, — я погружался в покой, как в воду, и не проснулся даже тогда, когда он пристроился за моей спиной, обнял и тоже ровно засопел мне в ухо.

 **Рон**  
  
…И этот гад просто заснул. Просто заснул, мать его, после трех неполных стаканов, словно мы бухали второй день подряд.   
  
Я думал, ну, пытался думать, потому что сонный Поттер на коленях ясности мысли не способствовал, но никак не мог понять — о чем думать-то? Это было как ползти за травой: вроде и не надо, хватит уже, а ведь все равно ползешь. Так и тут что-то говорило: Рональд Уизли, время типа подвести итоги, обмозгуй в тишине, чего хочешь, хоть прошлое, хоть будущее, но давай, парень, пошурши извилинами.   
  
Извилины шуршали, но как-то мимо. Ну чем мне было гордиться? Успел понять, что будет с Эдом? Или нашел Гарри сегодня на этом огромном Уиндермире? Или просто догадался стоять с Люмосом? Тоже мне подвиг.   
  
За подвиги в нашей компании отвечал другой. Но сейчас этот другой дрых у меня на коленях, и его ресницы щекотали мне ладонь.

Пусть спит, подумал я. Он же вообще с ночи зажигал, утопленник.   
  
Потому что пока он спал — и пока был здесь, рядом, все шло как надо. Мир оставался на месте; ну, мой-то точно, но, может, и мир вообще? А я… хрен с ним, я посторожу. Голова кружилась — так, на три балла. Я думал об этом клубе, про который брякнул по пьяни, — потяну или нет? Вот безопасность точно обеспечу, а остальное? Может, Джорджа припахать? И о завтрашней смене — босс просил завесить чарами всю комнату совещаний, и предстояло извратиться, чтобы еще и самого его там защитить особо. И о том, что можно наконец пойти с детьми в зоопарк или куда еще, а для прикрытия и за компанию взять с собой Гойла, вдвоем мы любого заборем. И о том, что стоит снять с Лощины следилки... Или уж пусть остаются, мало ли кто еще куда захочет полезть?..  
  
Я лег, обхватил Гарри сзади, выдохнул ему в затылок — тут меня и пробило. Сторож, сказал я себе. Вот ты кто такой, Рональд Уизли. Джинни любила говорить: «Разве я сторож брату моему?» А я, значит, и был сторож брату. И не брату тоже — хотя сам Мерлин не разобрал бы точно, кем я считаю этого придурка, который спокойно спал, прижавшись ко мне — наконец-то спокойно, после всех этих лет, — и кем он стал для меня с тех пор, как два года назад мы аппарировали в Годрикову Лощину, на траву прямо перед крыльцом разрушенного дома Поттеров.

FIN

 

 

 


End file.
